ENTERRANDO EL PASADO
by Darla Asakura
Summary: Anna es una bella y éxitosa ejecutiva que tiene una promesa por cumplir, un matrimonio por conveniencia, un cuñado super sexy y un amigo algo problematico. ¿podra dejar atras su pasado y volver a enamorarse? * Bueno aqui están los capitulos que faltaban
1. Una Palabra Empeñada

**ENTERRANDO EL PASADO **

**By: Darla Asakura**

_CAPITULO I_

UNA PALABRA EMPEÑADA

**_-FLASH BACK- _**

Lo siento, Señor...

Déjalo, no tiene importancia...

Quisiera hacer algo por usted.

Y lo harás, hija mía... lo harás!

_**-FIN FLASH BACK-**_

Los recuerdos llegaron a ella, de una forma tormentosa. Tenía que hacerlo, no tenía alternativa, porque siempre terminaba metida en ese tipo de líos.

Pero ella se lo debía,... así que lo haría. Leyó otra vez la carta:

Señorita ANNA KYOUYAMMA 

_La presente es para solicitar su presencia, en la lectura del testamento del recién fallecido Señor Yhomei Asakura. El cuál , insistió en su asistencia a ésta._

_Tal reunión se llevará a cabo, en la mansión de los Asakura el día 16 de abril a las 4:00 PM en Izumo, Japón. _

_Se le agradece de antemano, su puntual asistencia; pues sin ella ésta no podrá realizarse, todo según manifestación expresa del mencionado difunto Yhomei Asakura._

_Att._

Marco Dicarlo 

_Abogado._

La decisión estaba ya tomada, por lo que tomaría toda la tarde para preparar su equipaje, suspiró; tomó entonces el teléfono y marcó de memoria el número de la oficina.

Buenas tardes, INVERTIMOS Ltda.. ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

Shalona, soy yo, Anna.

Si, dígame señorita Kyouyamma¿en qué puedo servirle?

Dile por favor a Pilika, que me tomaré el resto de la tarde.. ahh y recuérdale al señor Horo que su cita es para mañana al mediodía, no para hoy... la cambiaron.

Inmediatamente, señorita... que tenga un buen día.

Gracias, igualmente.

Su secretaria era muy eficiente, lo que siempre la salvaba de un buen regaño, pues a veces era muy entrometida. Después de colgar el teléfono, Anna lo miró pensativa, aun no podía creer lo que haría, irse a vivir a Japón por una buena temporada... como le diría eso a Pilika, y a Horo Horo¡Cielos no había pensado en él!

Al día siguiente fue a la oficina de Pilika después de pasar por la suya y dejarles unas cuantas instrucciones a Shalona, su secretaria.

Supongo que puedes encargarte de todo.

Supones bien.

Me alegro, pues me ausentaré por mucho tiempo.

Pilika la miró y le sonrió, sabía que su amiga tomaba sus decisiones siempre de forma muy rápida, aunque la mayoría eran muy acertadas también. Pero el hecho que más le intrigaba era la razón, el por qué aquella decidida chica rubia que tenía al frente, realizaría un viaje tan repentino.

¿Negocios o placer?

Ninguno... ambos..

Respondió Anna un poco confundida y dudosa en su respuesta.

Decídete, querida.

Pilika le miraba extrañada, era la primera vez que la veía dudar.

Digamos... que tengo un asunto pendiente.

Pilika rió.

Los asuntos pendientes sólo los tienen los fantasmas, Anna.

Entonces... tengo una promesa que cumplir.

Dijo al fin, una Anna resignada ante la mirada inquisidora de su amiga.

Una promesa?

Sí.

Bueno Anna, si no me lo quieres contar... sólo tienes que decirlo.

Dijo la chica de cabello azul, volviendo detrás de su escritorio.

No es eso, Pilika. Es que ... es... algo complicado.

Bien, no quería contarle. Bueno, así era Anna. No la presionaría más, al parecer era verdad... era complicado, tenía que serlo para que no le dijera nada; pues de sobra sabía que era la única persona, en un montón de cuadras a la redonda, a quién la bella chica había dado su confianza.

Esta bien, te creo. Igual aquí estoy para cuando quieras hablar.

Gracias Pilika. Lo sé.

Anna se acercó a su amiga para despedirse, era cierto, siempre podía contar con ella, le un beso en la mejilla.

Me voy, despídeme de tu hermano, sí?

¿Por qué no lo haces tú misma?

Mmm... ya sabes como se pone...

Comenzó a decir Anna pero luego notó que su amiga, le señalaba con el esfero que sostenía en sus manos algo u alguien que se encontraba tras ella.

¿Está aquí?...

Preguntó Anna, moviendo los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno. Su amiga le respondió de la misma forma, asintiéndole, mientras ponía cara de "Creo que te escuchó". Anna puso una inocente sonrisa en sus labios, al voltearse casi de inmediato.

Hola, Horo..

¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Preguntó el aludido con voz grave.

Salgo de viaje.

Anna le respondió, sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, que le daba un cierto aire de ingenuidad.

Y pensabas irte... sin despedirte de mí?

Por supuesto que no... claro que me iba a despedir.

Dijo Anna tratando de congraciarse con el joven alto y fornido, que la miraba fijamente.

Con un mensaje, que me daría Pilika..

Horo Horo dijo esto, con un poco de cinismo que se notó en su voz, pasando la mirada de Anna a su hermana, con gesto reprobador.

Pensaba llamarte luego. Sabes...

Hizo un ademán con las manos, señalándolo luego con su dedo índice.

Tengo que irme, me dejará el avión.

¿Avión?.. ¿Qué avión?

El chico parecía confuso y Anna aprovechó ese pequeño instante de duda para despedirse.

Adiós Horo Horo!

Dijo la chica dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Anna... Anna,

El chico la llamaba casi gritando más ella hizo caso omiso a esto.

Adiós Pilika!

Anna se despidió de su amiga tranquilamente, ya desde la puerta abierta, ignorando por completo al peliazulado que seguía llamándola por su nombre.

Adiós Anna.

Respondió ésta, sentada tras elegante escritorio de madera, al tiempo que alzaba la vista para ver a una apresurada Anna salir de su oficina.

Después de que Anna saliera de la oficina, Horo Horo, se quedó por un momento contemplando la puerta cerrada, luego volteó a mirar a su hermana, que se hallaba revisando unos documentos.

¿Qué avión?

Le preguntó a su hermana, quién respondió a su pregunta sin despegar los ojos del papel que leía.

No tengo idea, hermanito.

¿De qué promesa hablaba?

Insistió Horo Horo.

La pregunta de su hermano hizo que Pilika levantara la vista.

Si escuchaste eso, supongo que también escuchaste que no sé nada al respecto.

Pero tú eres su mejor amiga, Pilika. Algo debes saber...

Pilika dejó por fin el documento aun lado, con exasperación se cruzó de brazos y miró de reojo a su hermano, ya estaba cansándose de eso...

Corrección. No soy su mejor amiga, soy la única que tiene... y no, no sé nada.

Pero... pero...

Su hermano la miraba con ojos tristes y cara de no entender nada.

Vamos, Horo Horo, ya conoces a Anna; ella sólo me dice lo que quiere que sepa.

Esta vez, Pilika le habló con cierta ternura en la voz.

Es qué... a veces ella... me preocupa.

"y a mí, me preocupas tú", pensó su hermana menor.

No veo por qué. Para cuidarse, ella se basta solita.

Fue su única respuesta a aquél comentario de su hermano, quién parecía pensativo.

¿Crees que tenga que ver con su pasado?

¿Qué cosa?

Preguntó Pilika, aunque sabía perfectamente a que se refería su hermano.

El viaje... la promesa.

Tal vez.

Suspiró, pero enseguida continúo la menor de los Usui, diciendo:

¿No tenías una cita importante hoy?

Debía cambiar el tema o acabaría deprimiéndose también, por las penas de su hermano mayor.

Es en media hora.

Dijo el chico con desgano.

Deberías irte o llegarás tarde,

Se quedó callada por un minuto como recordando algo y luego agregó

¿Con quién es?

Liserg Diethel.

Pilika tenía la impresión, qué ya había escuchado ese nombre antes... ¿Pero dónde?

Miró a su hermano, lo quería tanto, no quería que sufriera pero...no creía poder evitarlo.

Horo... yo sé lo que sientes por ella, pero...

Lo sé... Adiós Pilika.

Contestó Horo Horo, quién interrumpió su camino hacia la puerta, para luego reanudarlo... dando por terminada esa dolorosa conversación.

Pilika lo observó sin perder detalle, hasta que éste se fue. Luego se sumió completamente en sus pensamientos...

Liserg Diethel...¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes...?


	2. De Vuelta en Japón

**ENTERRANDO EL PASADO**

**By: Darla Asakura**

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**"DE VUELTA EN JAPÓN"**

Anna miraba la negra noche que se extendía como un manto, encima de la gran ciudad de Tokio; se encontraba afuera, en el balcón de la hermosa suite del hotel 5 estrellas, en el cual se hallaba hospedada. Había llegado hace pocas horas a esa ciudad, pero su destino final era Izumo, donde por cosas del destino y ciertas circunstancias especiales, su presencia era necesaria.

Lo más difícil que había hecho en los días que antecedieron a aquella noche, era suspender su vida para dar comienzo a una nueva, una nueva vida que daría comienzo allí... en Japón. Hace tanto tiempo que había dejado Tokio, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente cuando tenía diecisiete, y aunque le dejaron dinero suficiente para terminar sus estudios en Administración y Finanzas, vivir en esa casa, en esa ciudad repleta de hermosos y felices recuerdos se convirtió para ella, en una horrible tortura; Tortura de la que decidió escapar... fue entonces que se trasladó a Inglaterra. No pudo evitar que se le escapara un suspiro, Inglaterra fue una mala idea desde el principio, recordó las trabas e impedimentos de todo tipo, que salieron a su encuentro cuando tomó la decisión de terminar sus estudios en aquel país, y lo terca que fue al ignorar todas las señales que el cielo tan amablemente le envío, ahora todo estaba muy claro, inició una carrera contra el dolor, creyendo fervientemente que tenía la oportunidad de ganarle y cuando pensó que llevaba la ventaja, que lo había dejado atrás, por fin, éste regresó con más fuerza, representado en la figura de un hombre... "¿pero que diablos sucede contigo? Se regaño a sí misma, el pasado es eso, pasado.

Sin embargo, la vida da muchas vueltas y en una de esas... se encontró de nuevo en Japón, su país natal.

**Buenos días.- **Anna saludó a la mujer que se encontraba tras un escritorio color caoba, la mujer en cuestión era una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, que vestía un traje de enfermera.

**Muy buenos días, señorita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?**

**Quisiera ver al doctor Fausto**.- Dijo Anna con tranquilidad.

**¿Tiene cita?**

**No, es ... personal.- **Ante la respuesta de Anna, la enfermera apartó los ojos del computador, y clavó en ésta su azul mirada.

**¿Personal...?- **El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Anna, quién no dudó en responder de inmediato.

**Usted debe ser Eliza... su esposa, ¿Cierto?**

**Efectivamente, ¿Y usted es...?**

**Ahh... lo siento, debe pensar que soy una mal educada. Mi nombre es Anna... Anna Kyouyamma, mucho gusto.- **Tendió su mano a una Eliza que le sonreía amablemente. Y empezó a explicarle a ésta la razón de su visita.

**Vine a ver al doctor, porque sé que es el medico de cabecera de la familia Asakura.**

**Sí, así es.**

**Y necesito tratar con él, un asunto referente al señor Yohmei... me enteré hace poco de su muerte.**

**Sí, es algo lamentable....- **Anunció Eliza con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

**El señor Asakura era una persona muy buena, ¿Es usted familiar suyo?**

**No, pero le tenía mucho aprecio.**

**Fausto, se encuentra con un cliente ahora, pero la atenderá apenas se desocupe. ¿Puede esperarlo?**

**Por supuesto, tiempo tengo de sobra. Muchas gracias.**

Anna se sentó en una de las sillas vacías, frente al escritorio de Eliza; tranquilamente hojeó unas revistas, que se encontraban sobre una mesita a su izquierda. Luego, de al menos 15 minutos de estar esperando, salió el paciente que atendía el Doctor Fausto, y entonces ella, se dispuso a hablar con éste.

**Señorita Kyouyamma, esta sí es una sorpresa.- **Fausto estaba realmente sorprendido, pues él sabía que Anna vivía en el extranjero., desde hacía tiempo ya. Con un gesto le invitó a sentarse, mostrándole una silla frente a él.

**Y dígame... ¿Qué la trae por aquí?**- Le preguntó con interés.

**Quería hablar con usted...**

**¿Sobre Yohmei?**

**Sí, me enteré de su muerte hace poco.... por una carta que me envió su abogado.- **Ahora, el rostro del doctor Fausto reflejaba mucho más interés, del que se notó al inicio de la conversación. Anna, era una mujer supremamente observadora, por lo que el cambio captó su total atención.

**¿Marco, le envió una carta? **

**Sí, quiere que esté presente en la lectura del testamento.- **Al juzgar por su rostro, la respuesta de Anna, bastó para disipar sus dudas.

**Ya veo, ... ¿Usted dirá?**

**Necesito saber la causa de la muerte del señor Yohmei.- **Fausto la miró fijamente, muy serio, por largo rato; para luego empezar a hablar.

**Bueno, yo no suelo revelar ese tipo de información a personas ajenas al paciente... pero en su caso haré un excepción, debido a que no sólo fui el doctor de Yohmei, también fui su amigo. Por lo que sé del cariño que éste le profesaba.**

**Se lo agradezco, doctor.**

**Él sufría una enfermedad muy rara, casi sin precedentes en la historia; imperceptible incluso para lo exámenes generales y los chequeos que se realizaba cada mes.- **Anna lo miró, pensativa.

**¿Acaso, no aparecía nada extraño en los resultados?**

**No, nada. Aparentemente todo estaba en orden. Verá Srta. Kyouyamma, el virus que causa tal enfermedad, prácticamente se mimetiza, invadiendo poco a poco, todas las células del cuerpo.- **Anna, continúo aun reacia a aceptar la verdad.

**Pero en algún momento, debía manifestarse.**

**Tiene razón. Pero sus manifestaciones son parecidas en todo, a aquellos síntomas que se sienten, cuando se pesca un resfriado común y corriente.**

**Entonces, ¿Esa enfermedad no tiene cura?**

**Sólo, si se descubre en las fases iniciales; desgraciadamente Yohmei se encontraba en la tercera fase, para cuando la detectamos.**

**Y ... ¿No existe un tratamiento alternativo, u algo para contrarrestarla?**

**Existen tratamientos, sí. Pero en su caso, la enfermedad se hallaba ya, muy avanzada; el virus había invadido su cuerpo casi por completo y los tratamientos sólo alargarían su vida unos pocos meses.... el desenlace sería inevitable**.- La voz del doctor sonó algo triste al decir las últimas palabras, Anna compartió la tristeza de éste.

**Entiendo.**

**Él no quería prolongar más su sufrimiento, y realmente lo único que le interesaba era el bienestar de su familia, que estuvieran protegidos después de su muerte. Pues como me imagino, que usted ya sabe, esa familia es muy poco convencional.**

Claro, que estaba enterada de las excentricidades de la Familia Asakura, el mismo Yohmei Asakura la había puesto al tanto; sabía perfectamente sobre la pasividad de uno de los nietos del hombre y de la creciente ambición del otro; del matrimonio extraño y por conveniencia de Len, otro muchacho que hacía parte de la familia, y a quién él quería tanto o más, que a sus verdaderos nietos; de la volubilidad de la hermana de éste, y de los gastos desmedidos que realizaba su nuera, con tal de complacer todos y cada uno de sus caprichos.

**Así que...- **Las palabras del doctor irrumpieron de forma rápida, en sus pensamientos.

**Fue su decisión.- **Habló con firmeza completando la oración del buen doctor.

**Y no podíamos hacer otra cosa, que respetarla.**

**Está bien, muchas gracias por su tiempo, doctor.**

**Fue un placer, Srta. Espero haber aclarado sus dudas. **

**Créame, ha sido de gran ayuda.- **Anna se puso de pie, pero antes de marcharse una última pregunta llegó a su mente...

**Sólo una pregunta más...**

**¿Cuál es?**

**¿Hace cuánto murió Yohmei Asakura?**

**Mes y medio, aproximadamente.**

**Otra vez, muchas gracias Doctor Fausto y.... lamento la molestia.- **Anna estrechó nuevamente la mano del médico, que le miraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

**No ha sido ninguna molestia Srta. Kyouyamma, al contrario ha sido todo un placer.**

**Bien, tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a la lectura del testamento.**

**Buena suerte.- **Anna salió del consultorio, e inmediatamente el doctor agregó casi en un susurro...

**La va a necesitar.**

**¿Qué rayos está esperando, para leer ese bendito testamento?- **Jun Tao, prima de los gemelos y herederos Asakura, Hao e Yoh; miraba ya exasperada a su hermano Len, quién ya se encontraba más que acostumbrado a las constantes quejas de ésta, cuando no se hacía lo que ella quería, de inmediato.

**Al parecer falta alguien.- **Fue la cortante respuesta, que el chino le dirigió a su hermana mayor.

**¿Alguien...? pero si estamos todos.**

Su primo habló con su tranquilidad innata, a él nada parecía preocuparle.... mucho menos si a su lado estaba Jeanne, su novia desde hacía varios años; Jeanne era una chica muy bonita, pero lo que tenía de bonita también lo tenía de superficial y tonta. Lo único que le importaba a ella, era pasársela de fiesta en fiesta o comprando cosas que a la hora de la verdad, no servían para nada. Len jamás entendió esa relación, pues en común no tenían mucho, salvo quizá que su primo también era un consentido, que obtenía lo que quería sin mover un solo dedo.

Len observó a su tía acercarse al abogado, presionándolo para que empezara la reunión cuanto antes. A lo mejor tenía una de sus renombradas citas importantes, de seguro, había quedado con sus amigas de la alta, para pintarse las uñas o jugar canastas, derrochando el dinero en tonterías... como siempre.

**Señor Marco, ¿Por qué no inicia la lectura de una buena vez?**

**Aquí falta una persona, y sin ella presente... me temo que no puedo hacerlo, Señora Keiko.**

**¿Qué?**

Fue la única palabra, que la sorpresa le permitió emitir a Keiko Asakura. Mientras que al escuchar estas palabras, un joven muy apuesto, de castaños cabellos y ojos color café, que se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes del cuarto, un poco alejado de los demás; salió del silencio en el que se había sumido, hacía ya un buen rato. Captando con esto, la atención de todos los presentes.

**Pero toda la familia esta presente,... incluso hay gente, que no debería estar aquí.**

**No te metas con mi Jeanne, Hao!**

Replicó Yoh, pues sabía que su hermano mayor se refería a su novia. A él nunca le terminó de caer bien, y había dicho aquellas palabras mirándola de una forma despectiva. Yoh lo conocía bien, físicamente eran idénticos y sólo los diferenciaba el cabello, que su hermano gemelo insistía en llevar largo; pero sus personalidades no podían ser más distintas.

**Yo sólo digo la verdad.**

**Lo siento por ti, Hao... pero te aguantas. Yo sólo estoy aquí por Yoh, para darle mi apoyo.**

**¿Sí, como no?- **Fue la tajante y sarcástica respuesta de Hao al comentario, de su futura cuñada. En ese momento, la voz cansada de Len, se hizo escuchar.

**Y a todas estas, ¿A quién esperamos?**

**Por lo visto, a mí.- **Anna apareció en el umbral de la puerta con expresión desafiante y una mirada tan fría y dura como lo había sido su voz, en el momento que emitiera esas palabras.

* * *

Continuara...


	3. Y es mi Voluntad

  
ENTERRANDO EL PASADO By: Darla Asakura _CAPITULO III_ Y ES MI VOLUNTAD... 

Anna miraba a todos desde el umbral, observó con disimulo a todos los presentes, pero luego de un minuto se echó a andar con esa seguridad tan característica suya, no le cabía la menor duda de que ninguno de ellos sabía quién era, así que era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzarán a reclamar por su presencia en esa sala. "Así son los ricos", pensó, "Siempre mirando a los demás como bichos raros, como seres inferiores"; sus pensamientos se reflejaron poco a poco en la realidad, en esas miradas desdeñosas e inquisitivas de las que era blanco en ese preciso momento, y casi predijeron el futuro cuando escuchó la voz de la señora Asakura, dirigirse a ella con la extrañeza de quién está siendo asaltado en su buena fé.

¿Usted quién es, ¿Qué hace aquí?

La señora Keiko no recibió respuesta alguna de la joven rubia, qué siguió caminando en dirección al hombre alto, que se encontraba en la parte delantera del salón. Así que Yoh, recogió las palabras de su madre, en una nueva oración.

Señorita, ¿Sabe qué esta es una reunión privada?

Anna continúo su camino, sin detenerse siquiera a mirar al chico castaño que le hablaba, tenía muy claro que si quería mantener cierta autoridad ante ellos, debía empezar por hacerles ver, quién mandaba o ... mandaría, de ahora en adelante; en cualquier caso, debía sacarle provecho al máximo a la ventaja que poseía, al conocer de antemano, el contenido de aquél papel.

Oye tú, ¿Quién te crees que eres para ignorar así... a MI YOH?

Una chica de hermoso cabello plateado y ojos rojos, a quién al parecer le disgustó su actitud, le salió al paso; la forma como le miraba,... Ja, y como recalcó las dos últimas palabras hicieron que Anna reprimiera una risita sarcástica, que empezaba a formarse en su garganta. Le miró con un destello de desprecio, en sus hermosos ojos color azabache; suyo... que tontería, nadie le pertenece a nadie, se dijo para sus adentros, ¡qué estúpida y diminuta es, pero claro todos los enamorados piensan igual, se creen dueños del mundo y del corazón de la persona a quién aman o creen amar... pronto aprendería, la vida le enseñaría, como lo hizo con ella. Volvió su mirada al frente, y dirigió toda su atención al rubio abogado, quién se acercó presurosamente al lugar donde se hallaba.

¿Es usted la Señorita Kyouyamma?

Si.

Sígame, por favor. Puede sentarse aquí.

Dijo Marco, guiándola hacia una silla que se encontraba un tanto apartada, de aquellas que ocupaban los honorables miembros de la familia Asakura.

La estábamos esperando para dar inicio a la reunión...

Tenía otro compromiso.

Lo interrumpió Anna bruscamente, dejando claro que tenía otras cosas más importantes qué hacer. Jun se levantó de su silla, con aire de ofendida...

La estábamos esperando ... a ella!

Su voz fue secundada por la de su tía, qué miraba incrédula al abogado.

Señor Marco, ¿Podría explicarnos esto?

Si, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con mi tía, ¿Quién es esta Señorita y qué clase de relación tenía con Yohmei?

Unos ojos muy verdes con destellos dorados, se clavaron en los suyos, Anna no se sintió capaz de alejarse de esa fría mirada, que realmente no reflejaba nada, por lo que le perturbaba un poco sentirse el blanco de ella.

Ella, es la Señorita Anna Kyouyamma, y de lo único que tengo certeza es que su abuelo insistió, que su presencia era fundamental en la reunión y que si por alguna razón la Srta. Llegara a faltar, ésta debería ser suspendida... incluso lo dejó por escrito.

El abogado contestó a la pregunta de Len, de la mejor forma que pudo y en ese momento agitaba el papel del que había hablado, con la mano derecha. Jun le arrebató el papel de las manos, y sus ojos verdes, se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprobar que lo que Marco afirmó era cierto.

Pero esto es ridículo... me niego rotundamente a tener que depender de una aparecida.

Anna conservó su mirada impenetrable y el helado tono en su voz, ante el fallido intento de la chica por ofenderla, pues obviamente lo dijo a propósito.

Podrías dejar el escándalo... ya me empiezan a zumbar los oídos, pareces una guacamaya.

Jun se puso roja de la ira, ¿quién demonios se creía que era esa... intrusa, para tratarla de esa forma?

Eres una altanera. Tú no eres nadie, para hablarme de ese modo.

Jun...

Su hermano la interrumpió sin alzar la voz, pero con una amenaza latente en ella. Jun hizo caso omiso a esta y se dispuso a enfrentar a Anna por su atrevimiento.

Te voy a poner en tu lugar

Dijo furiosa, pero...

Basta Jun.

La voz de su hermano, bastante por encima de su tono normal, hizo a ésta detenerse a mirar a su interlocutor, observando que los ojos de su hermano tenían un brillo más amenazador que su propia voz.

Pero Len...

Qué te sientes, Jun.

Fue la cortante respuesta del menor de los Tao, ante el ruego en la voz de su hermana.

Jeanne, sintió pena ajena, pues se identificaba plenamente con Jun, eran muy amigas, pues eran igual de caprichosas. La aversión que sintió contra Anna, en el momento en que aquella, apareciera en la puerta de aquella sala, que en realidad era un estudio; aumentó inmensamente.

Viste amor,... como le habló a tu prima. En el lenguaje, se le nota lo arrabalera.

Si tú lo dices, Muñequita. Yo no conozco a ninguna arrabalera.

Le dijo su novio, tranquilamente.

Hao, quién se mantuvo al margen de la situación hasta el momento, se le plantó en frente a Anna, colocando su rostro muy cerca al suyo y le susurró con voz seductora.

¿Quién eres... eh?

Anna Kyouyamma. ¿Qué, no oíste?. Señor abogado, ¿Podría por favor, iniciar la lectura?

Agregó dejando de mirar a Hao, para dirigirle toda su atención al abogado, a quién hacía la petición.

De inmediato.

¿y ahora se cree con derecho a dar órdenes?

Exclamó Jun, aun molesta.

¿Por qué no lo dejan leer... de una buena vez, Jeanne y yo tenemos planes que no podemos posponer. Mamá...

La voz de Yoh, llenó la estancia, haciéndose escuchar.

Dime, cielo.

Di algo, necesito salir de aquí. No soporto estar encerrado por mucho tiempo... recuerdas?

La Señora Asakura accedió a la petición de su hijo favorito.

Señor Marco, no tengo el más mínimo interés en saber quién es esa chica, pero por favor, continúe.

Sería más fácil, si dejarán de interrumpirlo. ¿No lo creen?

Hao habló de nuevo, mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a la de Anna.

Marco se preparó para leer el documento, que tenía en las manos.

Yo Yohmei Asakura, en...

¿Podría ir directo al grano, por favor?

Mamá!

La regañó Hao, porque eso si le pareció una total falta de respeto, para con la memoria de su difunto abuelo.

¿Qué.., yo sólo quería acelerar esto...

Lo lamento, señora Keiko, pero hay que leerlo completo.

Está bien, está bien. Sólo lea rápido, el bendito documento. ¿quiere?

Tamao se encontraba como ausente, con la cabeza baja y la mirada en el piso; aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando, era ella... era Anna. No podía encontrarse más nerviosa, ¿la reconocería, no, no era posible. Ellas nunca... jamás se conocieron personalmente, por lo menos. Porque ella, ella siempre estuvo presente, desde que se enteró del compromiso y su madre le enseñó la fotografía donde estaban juntos. Su esposo la miró detenidamente, parecía una hoja de papel, de lo pálida que estaba y no pronunció palabra alguna desde que Anna, hizo acto de presencia. Tamao no escuchaba las palabras que el abogado se empeñaba en leer, pero si, sintió los ojos de Len taladrándola. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir de esa forma, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente, ser feliz?.

Dejo la totalidad de mis bienes, en dinero y en especie, así como todas mis propiedades a...

Las palabras de Marco hicieron eco en el estudio, el silencio era insoportable.

Anna Kyouyamma.

Buena jugada, abuelo.

Murmuró Hao, mientras que su madre se perdió en medio de su propia confusión.

¿Qué?

Keiko se desmayó al escuchar el nombre de la heredera, Yoh fue el primero en correr o más bien, saltar las sillas que se interponían entre su madre y él.

Mamá!

Gritó el muchacho.

¿No es posible... todo?

Jun se encontraba demasiado sorprendida como para atender a su tía que yacía a su lado, desmayada.

¿Quién rayos es ella, ¿una hija ilegitima o qué?

Decía Jeanne, quién comprendía a la perfección la frustración de su 'suegrita' y el porqué de su desmayo, llegando al lugar donde Keiko se encontraba en los brazos de su hijo menor, quién no sabía qué hacer. Tamao, estaba hincada a su lado, abanicando con las manos a la señora Asakura, en compañía de len y Hao.

Señor Yohmei,... ¿Por qué?

Tamao formuló esta pregunta en su mente, al tiempo que realizaba vanos intentos por que Keiko reaccionara. Yoh, estaba intrigado, si. Pero para él, lo más importante era su madre. Intercambió una mirada de preocupación con su hermano.

ya sabía yo, que haría algo por el estilo...

Expresó Len, sin el más mínimo de asombro en la voz al ver a su hermana, discutiendo con el abogado.

Esto no es posible, ¿tuvo que habernos dejado algo?. Revise bien.

Exigía Jun al abogado, casi gritando y zarandeando el papel que éste sostenía, en intentos fallidos por ver lo que contenía. Anna no se movió de su silla, no parecía sorprendida con lo que ocurría, con el caos en medio del cual, se encontraba. Es más parecía disfrutarlo, ¿Qué se traía esa chica, no parecía haberse sorprendido con la última voluntad de Yohmei?

Señora Keiko, despierte, por favor.

La voz de Tamao, captó por completo la atención de su esposo.

Jeanne, ve por las sales.

¿Quién yooo?

¿Qué... no puedes hacer ni eso?

Hao la miró con fuego en los ojos, no soportaba a esa hipócrita criatura.

Eres un imbécil.

Replicó la chica de ojos rojos, sin moverse todavía.

Jeanne, rápido!

Yoh la apresuró y ella inmediatamente salió a buscar las sales.

Anna no perdía detalle alguno de la situación y Marco aun trataba de convencer a Jun de qué todo eso si estaba pasando, cuando apareció Jeanne con un pequeño frasquito en la mano.

Aquí están las sales.

Dijo Jeanne, dándoselas a Tamao, quién inmediatamente intentó reanimar a Keiko con ellas.

Ya está reaccionando.

Informó la pelirrosada.

¿Qué me pasó?

Keiko habló medio mareada.

Te desmayaste, ¿estás bien, madre?

Le preguntó su hijo mayor acercándose un poco a ella.

Si, si... estoy bien.

¿Seguro, mami?

Si, mi vida. Aunque tuve un sueño bastante raro.

Todos se miraron extrañados.

Soñé que tu abuelo nos había dejado sin un centavo, por dejarle todo a una mujer... que nunca en mi vida había visto.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la sala, hasta Jun dejó de parlotear con el abogado y miró por primera vez, a su tía que aun estaba tendida en el suelo, apoyada en su hijo, quién cambió sospechosas miradas con su hermano.

Me temo que no fue un sueño, tía.

Len rompió el silencio que ya se estaba alargando demasiado.

¿Cómo?

Preguntó una confundida Keiko, que ya se incorporaba con ayuda de su hijo.

El señor Yohmei le dejó todo, a esa tal Anna.

Jeanne le explicó a su querida 'Suegrita', con una fingida ingenuidad.

Pero, no puede ser... nosotros somos su familia. ¿Quién es esa Anna... que nos arrebató lo que por derecho nos pertenece?

Ven mami, siéntate.

Yoh le acercó una silla a su madre, con mucha dulzura y una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Hao por su parte, se acercó a Anna que comentaba lo ocurrido con el abogado.

Marco, ¿cree que es posible posponer el resto de la lectura para mañana en la mañana?

Hao habló claro y firme, pero al ver que el abogado dudaba en su respuesta y miraba a Anna en busca de aprobación. Se dirigió entonces a ella.

¿Está usted de acuerdo, Señorita Kyouyamma?

Si su madre, no se siente bien. Por mi parte no hay problema.

Marco los miró a ambos, era bastante razonable, así que accedió.

Bien, entonces será mañana a las 10:00 AM. Haga el favor de comunicarle... al resto de la familia. Me retiro, que tengan buena noche.

Que le vaya bien, Marco.

Hao y Anna, aun se miraban, parecían ajenos a todo lo demás. Ella era muy hermosa, tenía un carácter fuerte al parecer, nada que él no pudiera manejar... su piel blanca contrastaba perfectamente con el negro insondable de sus ojos y sus rojos labios, entreabiertos, como una rosa esperando al rocío,... y su cabello, tan sedoso que luchaba contra las ganas que sentía de acariciarlo. Era muy bella y podía apostar su vida a que también era muy inteligente. Anna se perdió en el marrón intenso de sus ojos, aquellos ojos que la estudiaban con atención, él era mucho más alto que ella y atlético, estaba en muy buena forma, ¿Qué haría para mantenerse tan bien, era fuerte se notaba, pero también se notaba lo dominante que era. Sin embargo no iba a negar que le atraía muchísimo, igual que la pequeña aura de misterio y masculinidad que le rodeaba. Mas no se sometería a un hombre como ese, no si podía evitarlo.

Con permiso... Hasta mañana.

Fue ella la primera en romper el contacto visual, que los unía. Si no lo hacía, terminaría enredada en sus emociones que se encontraban ya, a flor de piel.

Hasta mañana... Anna.

La última palabra quedó colgada en su mente...hasta qué...

Hermano, me ayudas?

Voy...


	4. Una sorpresa, tras otra

ENTERRANDO EL PASADO 

**By: Darla Asakura**

CAPITULO IV

UNA SORPRESA, TRAS OTRA

17 de abril,

8:30 AM.

Residencia Asakura.

**_Habitación de los esposos Tao_.**

Len miraba en el espejo el reflejo de su esposa que se encontraba en cama aun, observándolo con interés mientras el joven de cabellos negros azuláceos, anudaba su corbata con mucha práctica. Desde ayer la notaba rara, ella siempre fue muy callada, salvo por las discusiones que tuvieron los primeros meses de su matrimonio, nunca fue combativa; discusiones que terminaron cuando al fin aceptó y se acostumbró a la idea de qué viviría con un hombre que no amaba... y quién al parecer tampoco la amaba, por el resto de su vida como mortal; los Tao estaban en contra del divorcio, se casaban una sola vez y lo hacían funcionar.

¿No piensas bajar?

¿Para qué? Si de todas formas ya sabemos que el señor Yohmei, le dejó todo a... ella.

Tamao habló lentamente, con un hilito de voz como siempre que era interrogada por su marido. Pero Len notó cierto cambio en la voz de su esposa al referirse a Anna, como si temiera algo... como si ya la conociera.

Yohmei, quería que todos nos encontráramos presentes.

Len... déjame aquí.

Tao no entendía la insistencia de su esposa en quedarse en la habitación, en otra ocasión esas palabras hubiesen bastado, para una respuesta de "Bien, haz lo que quieras" por parte de él. Pero no esta vez.

Fue la última voluntad del viejo. Así que te paras, te arreglas y bajas. ¿Entendido?

Su respuesta fue dura, y no daba cabida a desobediencia alguna, por parte de ella; sin embargo...

Pero Len...

Al escuchar esto, Len se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente con ojos fulminantes.

¿Me estás contradiciendo?

No.

Entonces, hazlo.

Tomó su chaqueta, que estaba colgada en un perchero cerca de la puerta y luego salió, sin mirar atrás siquiera una vez.

Tamao quería morirse, sus lágrimas salieron al escuchar cerrarse la puerta, no podía seguir viviendo así, no así. Len, nunca dejaría de castigarla, jamás la perdonaría. Su esposo estaba siendo muy injusto y ella ... y ella, no hacía otra cosa más, que llorar.

_**Abajo, en la piscina...**_

Qué cara tienes hoy, hermanito!

Yoh buscó con sus ojos a su hermano, quién ya estaba bañado, vestido y perfumado. Hao siempre madrugaba, para correr unas cuadras e ir al gimnasio; lo miró con cara de sueño, el apenas acababa de levantarse hace 20 minutos, y bajó a darse una zambullida y tomar un poco de sol. Estaba recostado en una silla playera, a un lado de la piscina; su hermano gemelo ocupó una silla igual a su izquierda.

Es qué ayer, no dormí mucho.

De pronto, se sentó derecho mirando a su hermano, con expresión pensativa.

Hao... ¿tienes idea de por qué el abuelo le dejó todo a esa mujer?

No,... No me vengas con el cuento, que por eso no dormiste bien, anoche.

Como crees, Ji Ji Ji

Río Yoh, con esa risita tan característica suya.

Entonces fue Jeanne, la que no te dejó pegar el ojo.

Sip. Mi muñequita... es insaciable.

Dijo Yoh, con orgullo.

No lo dudo.

Respondió Hao al comentario de su hermano, y luego murmuró entre dientes.

Con esa cara de perra que tiene.

Dijiste algo Hao.

Nada. Sólo me acabo de acordar... que, tengo que pasar por la tienda de mascotas.

Yoh, se quedó pensativo, aun no entendía la aversión que éste sentía hacía su novia.

¿Por qué, no te cae bien, Jeanne?

No lo sé.

Hao, puso cara de mortificación, antes de continuar con su respuesta. La verdad es que sí lo sabía, lo que no entendía era que veía él en ella.

Quizá sea porque es una ególatra, tonta y superficial, que no tiene el más mínimo respeto por las demás personas, que tenemos el honor de compartir el aire que ella respira.

Por un momento, Yoh creyó que su hermano, en verdad no lo sabía; pero después pudo comprobar con su respuesta, que todo lo tenía bien claro. Él no compartía, en nada su opinión.

Además de eso, no tengo ninguna razón valedera para NO pasarla.

Ella no es así, Hao. Deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerla.

La mirada tranquila de su hermano mayor, cambió de repente a una más oscura. Nadie jamás le iba a hacer cambiar la opinión tan bien forjada que tenía de la "Muñequita" de Yoh, ni siquiera él. Esa mujer nunca sería lo suficiente buena, para su hermano menor. Lo que no entendía era porque de repente unos negros ojos, aparecieron en sus pensamientos.

Ahh no? Entonces dime Yoh¿Cómo es?

Lo miró fijamente, queriendo encontrar en sus ojos la respuesta que él no le daba.

Dame una razón, una sola. Por la que pienses que estás verdaderamente enamorado; por supuesto, exceptuando el hecho de que al parecer... es muy, pero muy buena en la cama.

Hao!

Yoh lo miró con odio, y se puso de pie, de inmediato.

Sabes qué hermanito, mejor dejémosla aquí.

Si, creo que es lo mejor. Voy a cambiarme.

Yoh salió con dirección a la casa, sin mirar a su hermano.

Ya casi era la hora de la reunión, Jun miraba constantemente el reloj, eran las 9:50 AM. Su tía miró a la chica de cabello y ojos verdes, que no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro, dentro del estudio. Su sobrina estaba inquieta al igual que ella.

No te preocupes, tía. Debe haber una solución, esa tipa no puede venir a quitarnos lo que nos pertenece, VAMOS A APELAR...

¿Qué vas a apelar, Jun, es un testamento. No hagas el ridículo¿Quieres?

Dijo Len, escuchando la ultima frase de su hermana al entrar al pequeño salón. Ella nunca cambiaría, era demasiado inmadura y caprichosa; pero su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin.

Tiene que existir la forma, Len. Obviamente, Yohmei... no pudo estar en sus cinco sentidos, cuando se le ocurrió tal barbaridad.

Yohmei no estaba loco, Jun. Ese hombre estaba más cuerdo que cualquiera en esta casa. Y aunque así fuera, tú no eres nadie, escúchalo bien... NADIE, para reclamar nada.

Pero Len...

Len ya sabía lo que venía después, su hermana comenzaría con sus lloriqueos y sus berrinches de siempre. Se sentía explotar, respiró profundo y dijo con voz cansada.

Porque no te sientas, que ya no tarda en venir el abogado.

Si, primita. Calladita te ves más bonita.

Dijo Hao, que acababa de llegar, seguido de un Yoh quién parecía algo molesto, lo que era bastante raro.

¿Tú también, Hao?

Y... ¿dónde está Tamao?

¿Aún no baja?

La observación de su tía, obligó a Len a mirar su alrededor, era cierto Tamao no estaba allí¿en que diablos estaba pensando?.

Buenos días.

Buenos días.

Tamao llegó justo en el momento, en que su esposo se disponía a ir a buscarla. Todos respondieron a su saludo menos él, que la miraba duramente, de una forma fría y sin emoción.

Ya te estabas demorando.

Fue lo qué salió de su boca, siempre eran recriminaciones; jamás le hablaba de otra forma, nunca había más que indiferencia en su voz, para ella.

Lo siento.

Bajó la cabeza, para evitar esos ojos verdes, aquellos ojos con los que soñaba todas las noches, desde hacía ya, varios años.

Anna y Marco entraron, él iba delante, como si fuera una especie de escolta, ella por otro lado, se imaginó lo mal que debían sentirse todos, sobre todo las mujeres 'desamparadas' de ese hogar. Sus ojos recorrieron a todos los presentes, para luego detenerse por una milésima de segundo, para confirmar la asistencia de cierta chica de cabellos rosados. Entonces, no se equivocó, era ella.

Buenos días. Adelante srta. Anna.

Permiso.

Anna se dirigió a los presentes, mientras seguía a Marco, quién le indicaba que tomará asiento. "Esta vez, no permitiría que le quitasen su tiempo". Pensó Anna, con respecto a la actitud del abogado.

Gracias a todos, por estar presentes. Hoy vamos a continuar con la lectura del testamento del señor Yohmei Asakura.

Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continúo.

Como ya todos saben, el señor Asakura hizo única heredera a la Señorita Kyouyamma, de todos sus bienes y posesiones; pero eso no quiere decir, qué ustedes quedarán del todo desamparados.

¿Cómo es eso...?

Keiko habló, con un enorme interés en las palabras del abogado. El cuál, no tardó en responder...

Releeré el párrafo, para que puedan apreciar el contexto por completo.

"Yo, Yohmei Asakura, dejo la totalidad de mis bienes, en dinero y en especie, así como todas las propiedades y administración de ellas, a Anna Kyouyamma; quién como heredera universal de mi fortuna, también heredara la responsabilidad de velar por mi muy querida familia, brindándole a los miembros de ésta, la solvencia económica y el apoyo financiero que necesiten para suplir sus necesidades, para lo cual, le ruego, haga uso de su buen juicio".

En ese momento, Jun cambió su actitud a una más tranquila , por lo menos Yohmei no se había olvidado de ellos del todo, aunque ahora tuviesen que depender económicamente de esa pequeña bruja. El silencio no duró mucho, pues la voz de Marco se elevó de nuevo, prosiguiendo la lectura, haciendo que todos los presentes, prestaran especial atención a sus palabras.

"Para qué lo anterior, se cumpla según es mi última voluntad, sólo existe una pequeña condición y esa es, qué la señorita Kyouyamma Anna deberá contraer nupcias con uno de mis nietos, adquiriendo así el apellido Asakura y pasando a ser un miembro más de ésta familia".

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron desorbitados, y un gritó se abrió paso en aquel ambiente de silencio.

¿Quéeee?

Yoh no podía creer lo que sus oídos escucharon, su abuelo no podía estar hablando en serio. Su hermano Hao, no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, nunca lo vio venir. Anna sonrió para sí.

Viejo zorro.

Susurró.

Quiso asegurarse de que cumpliría mi promesa.

¿Cómo qué uno de mis hijos se debe casar con ella?

Eso mismo.

Fue la seria respuesta del abogado, que miraba las reacciones con interés.

Pero eso, no tiene nada de lógica. ¡Les dije que Yohmei estaba loco!

Jun, eso no es cierto.

Le dijo Len a su hermana con reproche, luego se dirigió al abogado.

¿Dice algo más?

Si, hay algo más.

¿Qué otra cosa, se le ocurrió a mi 'adorado suegrito'?

Dijo Keiko, con un poco de sarcasmo. Marco volvió sus ojos al papel y reinició la lectura, que había dejado a medias, por el grito desaforado de Yoh, quien ahora se encontraba como ausente.

"Si esto último, no llegara a suceder, es decir, si la boda no se realiza; todos mis bienes sin excepción, serán rematados y el dinero proveniente de la venta, como también cualquier otro dinero a mi nombre, deberán ser donados entonces, a una reconocida institución de caridad".

"Todos los bienes pasarán a nombre de Anna, cuando ésta porte legalmente el apellido Asakura y la elección de su esposo, será entera y exclusivamente suya". Firma: Yohmei Asakura.

Es todo.

Gracias a Dios.

Keiko puso cara de funeral y Jun volvió a su actitud histérica.

¡Todo esto, es una LOCURA, ninguno de mis primos, se casara con ella.

Señaló a Anna con el dedo índice, quién estaba hablando aparte con el abogado.

Tamao se había mantenido callada, como siempre, pero ante el comentario de su histérica cuñada decidió intervenir.

Tú no puedes asegurar eso, Jun.

Por lo menos, yo no lo haré.

Yoh se hizo escuchar nuevamente.

Me voy a casar con Jeanne y eso no va a cambiar.

El abuelo Yohmei jugó bien sus cartas, necesitaba mantenernos bajo control, así que, nos buscó una fiscal... envuelta en papel de esposa.

El comentario de su hijo mayor, hizo que Keiko Asakura se pusiera rígida. Hao siempre analizaba bien, todas las situaciones.

¿Quieres decir que no hay salida, hijo?

No a la vista, madre. A menos... que me case con ella.

Dijo esto con cierto aire de adivino, que lee lo que pasará en el futuro como si fuese un libro abierto. Tanta le pareció la arrogancia de su primo, que una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en los labios de Len Tao.

¡Todos ustedes están locos!

Exclamó el chico con la ironía brillando en el dorado de sus ojos.

¿A qué te refieres, Len?

Yoh no pudo reprimir la sensación de ignorancia que le invadió, cuando su primo comenzó a hablar, supo que habían pasado algo por alto.

Ustedes no decidirán quien se casará con Anna; es ella, la que debe hacerlo.

Len, como siempre, tenía la razón. Su abuelo lo había especificado y puesto bien clarito, la elección era de Anna.

Eres muy perspicaz.

Todos menos Tamao, quién bajo la vista, fijaron su atención con interés en la recién llegada pareja, al reconocer la voz de Anna, quién sólo miraba a Len.

Bueno, yo tengo otro cliente que atender. Les sugiero a ustedes y a la señorita Anna, que se tomen un tiempo para conocerse mejor... no olviden que dentro de poco serán familia.

Eso, si no me niego y los dejo sumidos a todos en la más mísera ruina.

Dijo con una picardía intencional en la voz. Luego, miró al abogado y agregó.

Porque... ¿Puedo hacerlo, verdad?

El abogado asintió, con una sonrisa a medias. Todo aquello parecía divertirlo mucho.

Señorita Anna.. fue un placer.

Luego miró al resto de la familia y se despidió.

Llámenme, cuando lleguen a un consenso. ¿si, con permiso.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en la sala, al retirarse el abogado. Los miembros de la familia Asakura y Anna se miraban, sin decir una sola palabra. Hasta que Tamao, se disculpó, pues se sentía incapaz de seguir evitando las miradas que Anna le dedicaba, aunque no creyó en ningún momento que la joven rubia, la hubiese reconocido.

Permiso.

¿A dónde vas tú, Tamao?

Iré a ver si la comida está lista.

La comida era la excusa perfecta, pues siempre se encargó de aquello, y no quería seguir allí, con Anna observándola de esa forma.

Supongo que la señorita, se quedará a almorzar.

Miró a su esposo, para luego salir de la habitación rápidamente, sin esperar respuesta.

Anna siguió con la mirada a la hermosa chica de cabello rosado, más cuando ésta hubo desaparecido por completo, volvió a ver nuevamente a los 'honorables miembros' de su futura familia. Hao e Yoh, estaban juntos, y ver eso era algo así, como un premio; "por lo menos hay con que entretener la vista", esos dos eran muy guapos, Yoh tenía un aire de inocencia qué nunca notó en nadie antes, era calmado, se sentía relajada sólo con contemplarlo, le daba ternura... "igual a mi osito de peluche", se dijo a sí misma; en cambio Hao... en sus ojos podía adivinar marea alta, como explicarlo... era parecido a la sensación de estar en medio de la playa... esperando en cualquier momento, la llegada de una ola gigante. "Vaya, que poética estoy hoy", pensó con sarcasmo.

Creo que ya todos saben de sobra, que soy Anna Kyouyamma. Y pienso también... que saben todo, lo que necesitan saber sobre mi... entonces¿me dirán quién es quién o empiezo a adivinar?

Anna habló con un tono de voz, por demás helado y cínico.

¿Siempre eres tan directa?

Se aventuró a preguntar, Len.

Sólo si no encuentro a alguien, que pueda interpretar mis miradas.

Bien, yo soy Len Tao.

Dijo el orgulloso muchacho.

¿Tao?

Preguntó Anna, con genuino interés. A lo que Jun se apresuró a explicar.

Mi hermano y yo, somos descendientes de la dinastía Tao, de la china. Keiko es nuestra tía.

Adopté el apellido Asakura, cuando me casé con Mikihisa.

Anna paso la mirada por encima de ellos, y vio a los gemelos. Se abrió camino hacia ellos.

Entonces... ustedes deben ser Yoh y Hao, los gemelos Asakura.

Anna los identificó sin ningún trabajo, eran idénticos pero también muy diferentes.

Su abuelo me contó acerca de ustedes dos.

Gran cosa, te dijo que Hao tiene el cabello largo, para que pudieras diferenciarlo.

Dijo Yoh, restándole importancia al comentario de la chica rubia de ojos negros, que lo miraba con vehemencia.

Sí, su abuelo me dio una pista para diferenciarlos, pero no tiene nada que ver con el físico... sino con la actitud.

Ahh sí. Y ¿cuál fue esa pista?

Hao habló con la mayor calma, como si conociera a Anna de toda la vida.

Eso, es reserva del sumario... mi querido Hao.

Minutos más tarde, Kanna, el ama de llaves de la familia Asakura entró informándoles que podían pasar ya, al comedor. El silencio cayó como una pesada cortina, sobre ellos, una vez más mientras almorzaban. De Tamao, no había rastro alguno; y nadie pareció notarlo aparte de Anna.

Quisiera conocer las instalaciones de la empresa.

Su petición sorprendió a todos en la mesa, pero también acabó con el ensimismamiento en que se hallaban.

Len puede llevarte, irá esta tarde¿Verdad querido?

Le preguntó Keiko a su sobrino.

Si, claro.

Fue la respuesta que recibió, de éste último.

¿No tienes ningún problema con eso?

No, ninguno. Vas a ser la dueña, así que es bueno que te interese conocerla.

Gracias, eres muy amable.

Le dijo Anna sinceramente, él se mantenía imparcial, ante todo eso, lo que le gustaba. No podía negarlo, le agradaba Len Tao.

De nada. Sólo espero que lo tengas en cuenta, y luego no me despidas.

Lo dijo medio en broma, aunque no sonrió, sus ojos hablaron por él.

Jun notó la ausencia de su cuñada, y preguntó al ama de llaves, que revisaba que todo estuviese en orden.

Kanna¿Dónde está Tamao?

La señora Tamao, dijo que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y pidió excusas por no poder acompañarlos.

Deberías prestarle más atención¿no lo crees, Len?

Hao no entendía porque su primo trataba de esa forma tan indiferente a su esposa, Tamao era bella, dulce y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

Ese no es asunto tuyo, Hao.

Dijo agriamente Len, levantándose inmediatamente de la mesa.

¿Nos vamos, Señorita Kyouyamma?

Vamos.

Respondió Anna, imitándolo.

Pero, por favor llámame Anna.

Como quieras.

Contestó cortante, mientras salían de la casa.

Anna iba tras él. No había que ser adivina para saber, que por los ojos de Len, estaba pasando una tormenta, con todo y centellas.

Al llegar a la empresa, Len volvió a relajarse... y Anna no tuvo de qué quejarse, pues mejor anfitrión no pudo haber encontrado. El chico de ojos gateados le enseñó todas y cada una de las diferentes áreas, de la empresa. Con la mayor paciencia del mundo, Len la presentó ante todos ejecutivos importantes y la mayor parte de los empleados de la empresa, como la nueva dueña de Asakura Asoc.; después del recorrido Len le ofreció tomar un café, tranquilamente en su oficina.

¿Qué te pareció el manejo de la empresa?

En general, está todo muy bien, pero ya se me ocurrieron un par de ideas, para la reorganización de algunas áreas.

Me alegra, puesto que esto va a ser tuyo tarde o temprano, y todas las decisiones de peso, también.

Len...

Anna no se cansaba de observarlo, Tamao definitivamente debía ser idiota, tenerlo a tu entera disposición y no disfrutarlo. Él con esos ojos tan ... misteriosos, intrigantes y puros.

¿si?

Cuéntame sobre la familia.

¿Por qué me pides eso a mi?

Algo me dice... que tú no me mentirías, ni me ocultarías nada.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos, ella era un misterio, pero lo interpretaba mejor que nadie; como si se conocieran hace mucho, tenían almas afines.

No, no tengo porque hacerlo... de igual forma, terminarías enterándote.

Entonces... cuéntame.

¿Qué quieres saber... Anna?

¿Keiko es hermana de tu madre... o de tu padre?

Mi madre es su hermana, ella se casó con En Tao, quién es mi padre. Fue un matrimonio arreglado por sus padres...

Como el tuyo.

Anna notó el cambio en Len, sus ojos que antes mostraban calma... de un momento a otro fueron dominados por las sombras. Sin embargo, respondió al comentario secamente.

sí.

¿y... tu hermana?

Jun, está comprometida con un hombre llamado Lee Bruce Long, quién se encuentra de viaje.

Lo miró detenidamente, de arriba abajo.

Ella y tú, no se parecen mucho.

No, la verdad... no mucho. ¿Qué más quieres que te cuente?

Dijo levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la ventana de su oficina, que daba directamente a la calle, los rayos de sol llegaban en forma oblicua y el atardecer comenzaba a dejarse ver.

Ayer, había una chica muy bonita en la sala, su cabello era largo y plateado, y le llegaba más allá de la cintura... ¿Quién es?

Ahh... ella es Jeanne Oyamada, la novia de Yoh. Y sí, es muy bonita... pero debo decir qué no es muy brillante.

Los Oyamada... ¿Son muy ricos, no?

En efecto. Es una de las familias más acaudaladas de todo Japón.

Sí, ahora recuerdo. Y ... Hao¿Él también tiene novia?

Len encontró algo en el tono de su voz, algo que le indicaba que él era, quién realmente le interesaba, y qué no era simple curiosidad lo que la empujó a hacer esa pregunta.

Hao...no que yo sepa; él tiene buena suerte con el sexo opuesto, pero es muy selectivo. No sólo le gustan las chicas bonitas, sino que también deben ser inteligentes y con carácter.

"Justo como tú", pensó Len. Más continúo enseguida.

O no las mira dos veces.

Ya veo... es exigente.

Al decir estás palabras, Len sospechó que la chica cerraba alguna compuerta de su mente, porque su voz cambió, el tono volvió a ser impersonal y... hasta autoritario.

Quiero que le des a la familia, una noticia por mi.

Al escuchar esto, Len dejó de mirar por la ventana y le concedió su total atención a Anna. Quién hablaba tranquilamente, a pesar del cambio; esa chica nunca dudaba.

¿Qué noticia es esa?

Len regresó y se colocó justo frente a ella, apoyándose en el elegante escritorio.

Diles que ya tomé una decisión... me caso en una semana, con YOH ASAKURA.


	5. La Elección de Anna

ENTERRANDO EL PASADO 

**By: Darla Asakura**

CAPITULO V

LA ELECCIÓN DE ANNA

Len reunió a toda la familia en la sala, todos acudieron, aunque no sabían para que era aquella rara convocatoria. Bueno, casi todos, suspiró exasperado. Otra vez ausente, ya se le estaba volviendo costumbre a su esposa.

Miro a su primo y a su novia¿Cómo iría a reaccionar él a todo aquello, porque Jeanne de seguro se jalaría los cabellos; pero Yoh, él era muy tranquilo, demasiado.

La voz de su tía, demandó la atención del joven.

¿Qué ocurre Len?

El chico volvió a suspirar, y habló con voz firme.

Anna, ha tomado una decisión.

¿Tan rápido?

Su hermana estaba sorprendida, pensó que le tomaría más tiempo decidir, qué debía hacer.

sí, bastante. La boda será dentro de una semana.

Hao e Yoh, se miraron medio aturdidos, por la respuesta. Pero fue el chico de cabello largo, quién habló.

y... ¿A quién eligió?

Como todos, Hao pensaba que la respuesta era obvia, pero había algo en la extraña actitud de su primo, que le hacía dudar.

A Yoh.

Len habló claro, pero sus ojos se ensombrecieron y su tono se agravó. Todos miraron a Yoh, quién no hizo esperar su respuesta. Su mente no lograba procesar esa información, no hallaba un porqué y en realidad, lo necesitaba.

A mí. ¿Pero por qué, si ni me conoce.

Yoh?. Vaya, interesante elección.

Su gemelo, lo miró de pies a cabeza; ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de la rubia, hubiese sido más fácil elegirlo a él... y más divertido.

¿Le dijiste que tiene novia?

Le espetó Jeanne a Len, Yoh le contó esa misma noche, la rara condición que les impuso su abuelo, para mantener por lo menos, su posición en la sociedad con algo de dignidad; pero nunca, nunca... jamás, se le pasó por la cabeza qué su Yoh, "SU YOH" pudiera terminar enredado, por los caprichos de la odiosa rubia... esa.

MI YOH no se va a casar con nadie, que no sea yo.

Claro que se lo dije, es más... ella misma me preguntó al respecto, antes de comunicarme su decisión.

Hao miró a su hermano, que aún estaba de pie con los ojos muy abiertos. Puso una cínica sonrisa en sus labios y le dijo.

Buena suerte, hermanito. Por lo menos, te salvaron de cometer... el peor error de tu vida.

¿De qué error estás hablando, Hao?

Preguntó Jeanne, con odio marcado.

De casarse contigo, por supuesto.

Yoh cambió su expresión, que pasó, en un segundo, de la sorpresa a la indignación. Miró a su hermano gemelo que tenía esa sonrisa suya, tan perturbadora. Cómo podía hablar así, hablaban de su futuro... de su vida, él no era una mercancía de intercambio.

¿Crees que esto es una broma?

Le reclamó su hermano, con desespero.

No me voy a casar con ella.

Repuso con voz muy seria, reflejando la firmeza de su decisión.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron mucho, la verdad es qué nunca esperaron tal reacción, de su parte. Él nunca reaccionó de esa forma antes... siempre fue muy pacifico, todo lo llevaba a la buena y la mayoría de las veces actuaba de mediador, para arreglar las cosas, sin forzar situaciones que pudiesen terminar en discusión.

pero hijo, si no lo haces...

Su madre habló, pero no terminó la oración porque fue interrumpida bruscamente por el chico de ojos marrones...

No me importa lo que pueda pasar, yo amo a Jeanne¿entienden?... y no me casaré con otra, qué no sea ella.

Primito, no puedes tomar esa decisión a la ligera, debes considerar...

La voz de Jun, se vio apagada por la de una Jeanne, que estaba a punto de agarrarse con el próximo que intentara... presionar a su novio.

¿Qué no escuchas, Jun, él no va a considerar nada, esa no es una opción. Qué se case HAO, a ver si no los quitamos de encima, de una vez por todas.

Yo encantado...

Dijo Hao, con tranquilidad. Lo qué exasperó aún más a su hermano menor.

Entonces, hazlo. Porque YO no lo haré, no me voy a casar con ANNA KYOUYAMMA y punto. Vamos Jeanne.

Jeanne salió de la mano de su novio, no sin antes, sacarle la lengua a su 'adorado' cuñadito.

Todos se quedaron pensativos, mientras la pareja de novios abandonaban la sala, con rumbo a la piscina de la casa.

Alguien tiene que hacerlo recapacitar.

Jun, observó a su hermano, quién después de hacerles aquel anuncio, no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

Conmigo no cuenten.

Len interpretó bien, las palabras de su hermana y su mirada.

Para nadie es favorable... un matrimonio por conveniencia.

Terminó de hablar... mirando fijamente a su hermana y acentuando un poco las últimas palabras.

Habló la voz de la experiencia. Ni qué la elección de tu padre, hubiese sido tan mala.

Su tía habló defendiendo a su cuñado, como siempre que se tocaba el tema. Nadie pensaba en él, nunca.

Sí. Tamao es linda y servicial. Aunque no es exactamente... mi tipo.

Sus ojos permanecieron sin emoción alguna, al igual que su madre, Hao no entendía... pero él no podía culparlo, nunca supo expresarse correctamente... estaba envuelto en una especie de capa de hielo, pero el hielo se derrite.

Tienes razón, Hao. Gané una esposa... 'bonita y servicial' , pero perdí cosas mucho más importantes.

¿Cómo cuales?

Jun pareció interesada.

Perdí el derecho a elegir... por mí mismo, la persona con la que viviría el resto de mi vida...

Len los miró con enfado, y terminó su explicación.

Pasaron por encima de mí... y esa sensación de impotencia, no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo; mucho menos a mi primo... así que arréglenselas como puedan.

Len no se quedó a escuchar las respuestas a sus comentarios, no necesitaba escucharlos más... estaba harto de todo. "Las personas que sólo se preocupan, por sí mimas, me enferman", pensó mientras salía de la habitación.

Len...

La voz de Hao, lo hizo volverse.

¿Tan mal están las cosas entre tú y Tamao?

Las cosas entre Tamao y yo, nunca han estado bien.

Las palabras de su primo... hicieron eco en su cabeza, se quedó allí parado, mientras ese chico rudo de ojos verdes, subió lentamente los escalones que daban al segundo piso.

Si Yoh se casaba con Anna, bajo esos términos... ¿Le sucedería lo mismo¿sería infeliz el resto de su vida?; Hao empezó a preocuparse por su hermano, lo conocía bien, Yoh no soportaría eso... no era como Len. Debía hacer algo¿Pero qué?...

Yoh estaba sentado en una de las bancas, del jardín inmenso que rodeaba su casa. Mirando como su novia, se paseaba de un lado para el otro, como leona enjaulada.

Tranquilízate, Jeanne. Todo va a salir bien.

Jeanne se paró en seco, mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos estar encendidos... por una llama abrasadora.

Es qué, sabes que me da más rabia... qué sea Jun, la qué esté de acuerdo, con esa barbaridad. Ella, que dice ser mi amiga...

Sabes lo que dicen por ahí: La necesidad, tiene cara de perro.

No debería estar de su lado, ella... ella la llamó guacamaya.

Yoh no pudo mas que reír, ante aquel comentario de su bella novia, quién lo miraba con aire... desaprobador.

Ven muñequita... siéntate aquí.

Dijo él, aun divertido por aquella expresión. Se levantó y acercándose a ella, la tomó de la mano y la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas, mirándola con ensoñación, la besó con pasión, mientras le acariciaba el hermoso cabello plateado. Al separarse, por falta de aire, la abrazó apoyando su rostro en el hombro de su amada; aspirando su perfume, al tiempo que decía en un susurro a su oído.

Si tú y yo estamos juntos, nada más importa.

Luego dejó de abrazarla para mirarla a los ojos... y prácticamente le rogó.

Sólo promete, promete que siempre estarás conmigo y todo estará bien.

Lo prometo Yoh, nunca me separaré de ti.

Dijo la chica con convicción, luego sus ojos se cruzaron y de nuevo se unieron en un beso, un poco más corto, pero también más tierno. Hasta que Yoh, se separó dejando a la chica medio mareada...

Aunque me quede sin un quinto.

Pero qué cosas dices, Yoh; el dinero no es problema... mi papá es millonario¿recuerdas?. Él nos ayudará. Hasta mañana, mi vida.

¿tan pronto, te vas, corazoncito?

Algo surgió...

No quieres quedarte un rato más, apapachando a tu noviecito...?

El chico castaño, puso cara de borreguito a medio morir... para convencer a Jeanne de que se quedara.

Vamos Jeanne... un ratito más...

Me encantaría Yoh, pero tengo... qué hacer una visita, inaplazable. Además... tendré toda una vida, para dedicarla a apapachar a mi noviecito lindo... hasta mañana.

Cuídate, muñequita.

sí.

Dijo Jeanne iniciando su camino a la salida. Pero luego, se detuvo y lo miró de lejos.

Yoh?

Dime

No cedas.

No lo haré.

Mientras todo aquello sucedía, en otra parte de la casa, se realizaba una reunión medio secreta. Jun miró a su tía con aire de desinterés.

Sólo quedamos tú y yo, tía. Espero que entiendas, que es necesario que Yoh se case con Anna.

La verdad,.Jun... yo no quiero ver a Yoh, casado con esa mujer.

Yo tampoco. Pero... hay que ser ciego, para no darse cuenta de lo que se nos viene encima.

La chica guardó silencio, por un segundo, esperando que sus palabras surtieran efecto. Lo cual, sucedió casi de inmediato.

Si no lo hace. ¿vas a ponerte a trabajar, porque tú, no sabes hacer nada.

Keiko la miró con el rostro más pálido de lo normal... intentando mantenerse en calma, algo que no poseía, y que iba perdiendo con cada una de las palabras de su sobrina.

Yoh y Hao, no me dejarán a mi suerte.

Yo no he dicho eso, Len tampoco me dejará a la deriva... soy su hermana.

Volvió a verla, sintiendo como ella iba ganando terreno, con ese don que tenía y lo influenciable que su tía Keiko era; unas palabras más y la tendría de su lado.

Pero has pensado, en qué... no volverás a ver a tus amigas, porque cuando sepan que no tienes en donde caerte muerta, te sacarán incluso... de los clubes de beneficencia.

Jun... yo...

Listo, ya era suya. No la dejó terminar, pues tenía que dar la estocada final...

Todos nos darán la espalda y hablarán de lo bajo que cayó la familia Asakura, por el vil capricho de tu suegrito... al qué ni siquiera en la muerte, pudimos complacer.

NO, eso no. No puede suceder, no podría soportarlo.

Jun era buena en eso, siempre obtuvo lo que quiso, tenía un gran poder de convencimiento y persuasión. Bueno, no siempre obtuvo lo que quiso...pero lo importante ahora, era que Keiko Asakura, estaba exactamente donde ella la quería.

Ohh si, tía. Puede suceder... y sucederá si no hacemos algo.

Acaso, tienes alguna idea...

Sí, pero necesito tu ayuda... tú eres la única, capaz de convencer a Yoh... qué casarse con Anna Kyouyamma, es lo correcto.

¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Jun festejó su triunfo, con una sonrisa.

Anna se encontraba al teléfono, intentando comunicarse a Italia. Era raro, nadie contestaba... entonces oyó un ruido proveniente de la puerta de su habitación, bueno... suite, ella vivía bien. Pero a diferencia de muchos otros... no andaba, gritándolo ni restregándoselo en la cara a todo el mundo. Tocaron otra vez, con más fuerza... ¿quién podría ser?

Jeanne!

La chica de ojos rojos, entró sin esperar una invitación.

Por favor, pasa!

Dijo Anna, sarcástica.

¿Así, que sabes quién soy?

Claro... la EX – novia de Yoh.

¿Ex – novia?... soy SU NOVIA, entendiste?

No por mucho... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jeanne la miró con desprecio, como la odiaba, y la detestaba cada vez más, con cada palabra que salía de su boca... su odio se incrementaba.

¿Cómo que... qué hago aquí, vine a decirte que te alejes de mi novio. Él nunca va a ser para ti, no mientras yo exista.

¿Cuánto quieres perder?

Anna la vio de frente... la encaró por completo, su voz no tenía emoción, sonaba indiferente y fría, en cambio la de Jeanne, dejaba asomar el enfado y el orgullo herido a causa del atrevimiento que tuvo Anna.

Yoh no me va a dejar... yo lo conozco, no lo hará.

Te sientes muy segura¿verdad?... pero tienes razón, si él de verdad te quiere, no lo hará.

Claro que no, porque él me AMA.

Anna la miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de inspeccionar en ellos, de interpretarlos y vio duda.

Ahhh, ya veo. Estamos hablando de amor. Y dime¿Tú lo amas a él?

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, por supuesto que sí. ¿sino por qué me iba a molestar yo... en venir hasta aquí?

No lo sé. Por muchas razones: por orgullo herido, porque te crees su dueña; tú, escoge.

Esa maldita mujer, porque hablaba con tanta seguridad, de seguro ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era... el amor.

No tengo porque soportar tus idioteces, Yoh me ama y yo a él. Y tú... tú no te interpondrás entre nosotras.

No, tú lo harás. O me dirás qué lo amarías igual, cuando no tenga con qué darte regalos caros y deje de llevarte a los sitios, a los que acostumbras ir...

Jeanne se quedó callada, sin dejar de mirar a la rubia de ojos fríos.

Eso pensé.

Anna la miró con total decepción, odiaba a la gente que dice... Te amo, sin sentirlo. Ella sólo le indicó la puerta con la mano, y Jeanne salió del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, pero realmente la que parecía el diablo, era ella. Ahora más que nunca, lo sabía. Tomó la decisión correcta al elegirlo a él.

¿Por qué no bajaste?

Len observaba a su esposa desde la cama, ella estaba sentada frente al espejo, cepillándose el largo y rosado cabello. Llevaba una bata rosa, también. Tamao contestó sin volverse.

Me sentía indispuesta.

¿Quieres que llamé a Fausto?

No, ya me siento bien.

La preocupación de su esposo, fue algo que no esperaba. Lo espió con disimulo, en el reflejo de su espejo. Len estaba serio, la miraba diferente, no sabía que era; jamás le había visto aquella expresión... y llevaba puesto solamente el pantalón de la pijama, se ruborizó... "Oh, Len¿qué me estás haciendo?. No me tortures, ponte la camisa."

¿Aún quieres el divorcio?

La voz de Len, le quitó violentamente los pensamientos de la mente... quedando ésta totalmente en blanco. Aun así, giró la cabeza un poco y al fin, pudo articular...

q..qué?... Divorcio.

Anna me dijo que quería casarse con Yoh. Para eso era la reunión, Tamao.

Tamao no entendía, qué tenía que ver Anna con la palabra divorcio... y luego

Con... Yoh?

Al parecer, esa chica lo que quiere es complicarnos la vida.

Yo... no creo, que sea tan mala, Len..

Len la miró con incertidumbre esta vez.

¿La conoces?

NO.

Se apresuró a decir Tamao, algo nerviosa.

Entonces, no puedes afirmarlo.

Es qué... no me dio esa impresión.

Él sonrió de forma cínica, Tamao conocía esa sonrisa de Len... la tenía grabada en su memoria.

¿y a qué horas, pudiste formar un concepto sobre ella, si cada vez qué ella aparece, tú desapareces como por arte de magia. La evitas todo el tiempo.

No es cierto. Lo qué pasa es qué... estos días no han sido los mejores. Y... ¿Qué dijo él?

¿Qué dijiste tú, cuando te enteraste del acuerdo entre nuestros padres?

La ironía de Len, se hizo notar cuando el silencio se apoderó de Tamao. Lo odiaba cuando se comportaba así. Luego... pensó durante un minuto, porque Anna haría tal cosa, podría jurar qué le adivino cierto interés en Hao.

Pensé...

Qué le gustaba más Hao... yo también lo pensé. Todavía lo pienso.

Agregó su esposo, completando la oración de su esposa. A ella se le ensombreció la mirada, de repente.

Yoh va a sufrir mucho.

Len se sentó en el borde de la cama, sólo unos pasos los separaban. Al verlo, Tamao se dio la vuelta, aun sentada, dando la espalda al tocador.

Sí, lo hará. Porque en cualquier momento va a ceder, mi tía y Jun se encargarán de eso... ¿A quién ha hecho feliz, un matrimonio sin amor?

Observó a Len con fijeza, aquél hombre, su esposo. Era tan maravilloso, tan perfecto... y ella, no podía siquiera acercársele, por miedo a ser rechazada.

Len...

Eres muy hermosa, Tamao.

Se sintió morir, pero porque estaba en el paraíso... lo decía en serio. ¿No era ese uno de sus sueños?. No, no lo era. Pero...

Sí qué lo eres. Estás a tiempo de ser feliz... te voy a dejar libre.

No, eso no era lo que ella quería. Len, no podía... ella no lo dejaría.

NO QUIERO! Te desheredarían, los Tao... no te dejarían en paz, la... la tradición

Y¿Qué más podrían quitarme... el apellido, las reglas se hicieron para romperse. No te preocupes, seré yo quién asuma todas las consecuencias.

Dijo él, frío y distante. Ella era demasiado buena, si le mostraba debilidad... jamás lo abandonaría y él no quería que ella se atara a él, toda su vida. Tamao se puso de pie, desesperada... no sabía qué hacer... que decir...

No Len, no te dejaré solo.

¿Por qué insistía¿Por qué Tamao, insistía en aquello, si no entendía, le haría entender.

Pero¿A quién le hablas?. Mira a tu alrededor... estamos solos. Ya deja de actuar, por todos los cielos.

Dijo Len, poniéndose en pie, prácticamente de un salto. Le habló con dureza, una dureza que ella, ya no pudo soportar.

NO ESTOY ACTUANDO!

Gritó la chica desesperada y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada, por detenerlas. Len no entendía, le daba rabia... odiaba sentirse vulnerable, y eso, era lo que ella le hacía sentir en esos momentos, si no se iba ahora... quizá nunca obtendría nuevamente el valor, para dejarla ir. Bajó el tono de su voz, pero no cambió su actitud.

¿A quién crees que engañas, Tú, nunca me has querido y no es ahora, que vas a empezar a hacerlo.

Al escuchar éstas palabras, el corazón de Tamao se encogió... ella sí, lo amaba. Más que a nadie... más que a nada, incluso más que a Lizerg. Pero no dijo nada, no pudo emitir palabra... el llanto ya no se lo permitía.

éste matrimonio nunca funcionó, es una completa farsa... y empeñarnos en seguir adelante con ella, sólo traerá más sufrimiento.

Len se percató entonces, de las lágrimas que Tamao derramaba en silencio. Al notarlo, ella cayó pesadamente en la silla, que anteriormente había ocupado y ocultó el rostro con sus manos y sus cabellos, que se esparcieron al inclinarse, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas.

Len corrió hacia ella, se arrodilló frente a ella.

Ya nos hemos herido suficiente. No llores.

Susurró con voz dulce y tierna. Luego tomó con sus manos el rostro de la chica... y limpió sus lágrimas con una dulzura infinita en el verde de sus ojos.

Sabes qué no resisto, verte llorar.

Entonces, por favor... Len, no insistas con lo del divorcio...

Dijo la mujer... cuya vista nublada no le permitió ver el amor... que se reflejaba en el rostro de su amado esposo.

Está bien, hablaremos otro día... pero por Dios, ya no llores más.

Dijo dulcemente Len... dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su joven esposa, el cuál no demoró ni un par de segundos.

Yoh estaba tendido en el césped del jardín, esa fue una noche llena de sorpresas y agitada, como pocas... pero no para las estrellas, ellas estaban fijas en el firmamento y nada podía sacarlas de su ciclo normal: a él le encantaba contemplarlas... lejanas, puras; una figura conocida se interpuso entre él y el cielo. Era la figura de su hermano.

¿Tú también vienes, a tratar de convencerme de que lo mejor es que me case,... con Anna?

Te están presionando¿No?.

Y qué lo digas...

Hao, imitó a su hermano, tendiéndose a su lado, mirando al cielo.

Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y correteábamos por todo esto, jugando a las escondidas.

Como si fuera ayer. Recuerdo también las historias del abuelo... esas de fantasmas, espíritus y shamanes.

Respondió el menor de los Asakura, a su gemelo.

Sí. Terminabas asustándote y corriendo a los brazos de mamá.

No era miedo... es qué... quiero mucho a mamá.

AJÄ.

Contestó Hao, con cierto tono que dejaba en entredicho las palabras de su hermano.

Me gustaba más, contar estrellas.

Yoh?

Si...

Hao se puso serio, de repente y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Su hermano lo miró extrañado.

Te acuerdas de lo que decía, Papá. Eso de qué los gemelos compartían una sola alma...

Él insistía, en que teníamos la misma alma, sólo que esta había sido dividida en dos... pero tú nunca creíste en esa historia, Hao.

Ahora lo creo.

Yoh se incorporó enseguida, quedando en la misma posición de su hermano. ¿qué le pasaba, el chico continúo.

Esa es la única explicación, para que seamos tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo... estemos unidos por un lazo especial...

Hermano¿Te sientes bien?

Dijo Yoh, colocándole la mano en la frente a su hermano mayor, como comprobando si tenía fiebre.

No seas tonto, Yoh.

Es qué nunca has hablado así.

Lo he estado pensando...

Yoh no sabía de qué hablaba su hermano, estaba medio sentimental y eso era extraño.

Si de verdad, quieres a "Tu Muñequita"; ve a buscarla y luchen por su amor.

Su hermanito sonrió, ahora estaba más confundido.

Hao... a ti ni siquiera te cae bien, Jeanne.

Y..., al que le tiene que gustar es a ti. Además ... si, sólo así eres feliz, tendrás todo mi apoyo.

Yoh, se le quedó viendo, un tanto pensativo...

Todo, esto es por Anna?

Anna...?

No te hagas, vi como se miraban el otro día. Tú me puedes ayudar.

Yoh, tres cosas: 1. estás equivocado, no es por Anna, es por ti; 2. No hubo nada de especial, en como nos miramos; y 3. ¿No sé, en qué te puedo ayudar?

Yoh... lo miró con picardía.

Pues en que Anna cambie su decisión... ella es perfecta para ti.

Deja de decir locuras, y mejor VETE, hermanito.

Irme?... Porqué?... Adónde?

Me imagino que con Jeanne, porque si te quedas aquí ten la seguridad, que nuestra querida primita... hará hasta lo imposible, para qué aceptes los caprichos de "Annita, La huerfanita".

Dijo Hao poniéndose de pie.

Más tarde, Yoh subió a empacar sus cosas. Hao, tenía razón... era mejor alejarse por un tiempo. Además, Jeanne le daría una gran bienvenida. Salió de la casa, después de un rato. Sin embargo, no fue el único... otro habitante de ésta, salió de ella, casi pisándole los talones, a escondidas, cuidando de no hacer ruidos.

Anna aun no se dormía, no pudo contactar a Pilika y esto la tenía de mal humor; cuando tocaron la puerta, por segunda vez, en esa noche... se encontraba contemplando la luminosidad de las estrellas. Pero al abrir le esperó una sorpresa.

Vaya, vaya! Si es nada más y nada menos... que la gran Tamao Tamamura, en persona.

Notas de la autora

a todos, los que han leído esta historia muchas, pero muchas gracias. Bueno, aquí va el quinto, espero que le guste.

mandenme un review, en cualquier caso.

Agradecimientos especiales a : Gothic Punki, Solcito, Minamo y Priss.

ahhh, quizá me demore un poco con el próximo, pero ni modo. lo voy a seguir escribiendo, asíqué moscas...

ACLARO: Me encanta el HaoxAnnna, de hecho es mi favorito, pero estaba siendo muy injusta con la otra mitad de mi protegido... al final, ay... todos serán felices, hasta ladesgraciada de la Jeannne, es una estúpida...pero yo creo en las segundas oportunidades... vamos a ver qué pasa.

gracias, muchas gracia, es mi prmer fic aquí, y ya me estaba desanimando...

Darla Asakura.


	6. La Emboscada

**ENTERRANDO EL PASADO**

**By: Darla Asakura**

* * *

**CAPITULO VI **

**"LA EMBOSCADA"**

**¿Puedo pasar?**

Anna sonrió cínicamente, y luego se hizo a un lado, cerrando la puerta tras Tamao.

**Ahora... es Tamao Tao.**

**Es cierto, ahora... eres la esposa de Len.**

Anna la miró fijamente, al tiempo qué preguntó.

**Y dime Tamao... ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?**

Tamao abrió la boca para contestar, pero Anna lo miró con desdén y dijo..

**No, espera... déjame adivinar, viniste a exigirme que deje en paz... a Yoh. ¿No, es así?.**

La hermosa chica la observó por un instante, antes de responder a la acusación de Anna.

**No, no vine a exigirte nada... sólo a pedirte, qué por favor, lo reconsideres... Hao...**

**¿HAO?, y él... ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?**

**Nada, sólo... es qué...**

**Mira Tamao, cuando coordines tus ideas hablamos; porque realmente, no estoy de ánimos hoy. Con Jeanne tuve suficiente...**

El rostro de Tamao reflejó sorpresa.

**¿Jeanne, estuvo aquí?**

**Sí. Vino hace un rato... y como todos supongo... al parecer se sorprendió con mi elección de marido. ¿No lo sabías?**

Anna le habló con sarcasmo, estaba insinuando que Jeanne y ella...

**No me pongo de acuerdo con ella. ¿Si es eso, lo que piensas?**

**Pero vienes por YOH, ¿o Me equivoco?**

**No. Pero no vine a exigirte nada. Sólo querías que tomarás en cuenta que Yoh está enamorado de alguien más... que le harías daño, si insistes en casarte con él.**

La mirada de Anna, estaba vacía. Amor...ya se estaba cansando de esa palabra, cada vez, era más fastidiosa para la preciosa rubia.

**El amor... nada tiene que ver con esto, y como aparentemente no pretendes irte, te escucho. Pero una cosa si te digo: ME VOY A CASAR CON YOH ASAKURA.**

Le aseguró a Tamao, con vehemencia y seguridad. Quién no lograba entender a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Anna se dio media vuelta y ocupó un sillón, cruzando las piernas con despreocupación. Esperaba que el teléfono sonara, en algún momento.

**¿Cómo que el amor no tiene nada que ver?. Anna, el amor es la base de todo matrimonio.**

**No de todos. El amor si existe, eso lo acepto. Tú y yo lo sabemos, ¡Mala suerte!, nos enamoramos del mismo hombre. Pero ese es el pasado y el pasado ya pasó. Supéralo.**

Anna guardó silencio por un minuto, y luego continúo, mirando a Tamao. Estaba ya cansada, ese día parecía no tener fin.

**Sin embargo... el presente es algo diferente, mi matrimonio seguiría siendo por pura conveniencia, independientemente de qué escogiera a Hao, en vez de a Yoh.**

**Sí, tal vez. Pero si hay una diferencia... Hao no ama a nadie, al contrario de Yoh, qué está enamorado de Jeanne.**

**Él no está enamorado de ella, sólo piensa que lo está.**

Replicó Anna, de inmediato, con mucha tranquilidad. Tamao, no lo podía creer, como podía asegurar eso...

**¿De qué hablas?, ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar eso?**

**Nadie. Pero es fácil creerse enamorado, sobre todo, si se piensa qué se es correspondido. Pero ella no lo quiere, y para cuando se dé cuenta... será muy tarde.**

Anna habló con un dejo de ... quizá nostalgia, melancolía; si, eso era... melancolía.

**¿Ella te dijo que no lo quería?**

**No... con esas palabras. **

Tamao, siguió adelante y se sentó con desgano y cansancio, frente al sillón ocupado por su anfitriona.

**Aunque así fuera, igual sufrirá.**

**Pero el golpe, será menos doloroso... qué después.**

**Entonces... Todo lo haces por él.**

**Exacto.**

Anna sonrió triunfante, por lo menos, su antigua rival lo había entendido; pero una palabra llegó de repente a sus oídos, penetrando en su mente.

**Mientes.**

**¿Cómo?**

Anna se sorprendió, nunca antes había sido acusada de algo, con tanta seguridad. Y viniendo de Tamao, la sorpresa fue mayor.

**Estás mintiendo. No lo haces por Yoh, lo haces por ti... le temes al amor y Hao te gusta.**

**¿Perdón?**

Fue lo único que salió de la boca de la rubia, quién no daba crédito a todo aquello.

**Lo qué escuchaste, tienes miedo. Tienes miedo... de qué si te casas con Hao, podrías terminar enamorándote de él.**

**Eso es ridículo.**

**Estás usándolo.**

Tamao, agregó lo anterior, cómo si acabara de descubrir la pieza faltante del rompecabezas.

**Estás usando a Yoh cómo escudo... para mantener alejado al amor, de tu vida.**

Anna no lo asimilaba; pero ¿Qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza de esa chica?. Ella no lo estaba usando, o sí?.

**Me dices qué deje atrás el pasado, qué lo supere. Pero tú, no lo has hecho.**

Anna recuperó el control de sí misma, dejó la sorpresa aparte y volvió a su mirada de hielo. No dejaría que Tamao, volviera a pasar por encima de ella.

**¿Y tú si?, porque Len no parece muy feliz. Ese hombre es maravilloso, Tamao. ¡Y tú lo has hecho... miserable!**

**¿Qué?**

Cómo se atrevía, como podía Anna asegurar aquello...

**¿Por qué te volviste a casar?, ¿Por qué?. Si aun amabas a Liserg... ¿Por qué casarte con Len?.**

**Tú no tienes ni idea... Anna.**

Dijo Tamao, un poco atolondrada por las acusaciones que aquella mujer, no dejaba de formular.

**Yo lo único qué sé, es que debe de ser...pecado, tener un esposo así, y no aprovecharlo.**

**Yo nunca me separé Anna, siempre he estado casada con Len.**

Al fin, Tamao reunió la fuerza para interrumpir la lluvia de recriminaciones que caían sobre ella, en forma de cascada. Anna se sintió incapaz de seguir con estas...

**¿Qué...?, entonces... él es...**

**El bastardo desgraciado y ruin... que le robó la novia a su mejor amigo. No encaja, en la descripción, ah?**

Tamao le sonrió cínicamente, imitando a su querido esposo, sin querer.

**No.**

Anna articuló esto, de una forma seca y cortante.

**Liserg... tiende a exagerar.**

**Sí, lo sé... creo que deberías irte. ¿Qué pensaría tu maridito si se da cuenta que te le volviste... a volar?, como lo hiciste hace cinco años.**

Tamao quedó atónita ante aquel comentario, emitido de labios de la rubia.

**¿C.. Cómo sabes eso?, Liserg te contó... **

**Yo, lo averigüé solita... ¿o cómo crees que te reconocí?.**

Le preguntó Anna a la sorprendida de Tamao.

**Creí que a lo mejor.... Liserg, te había enseñado una foto u algo. Porque yo vi tu fotografía en los diarios, mi madre me la mostró, cuando hicieron publico su compromiso.**

**Pues no, yo te vi en vivo y en directo. En la cita que le pusiste a Liserg... el día de nuestra boda.**

Tamao, se puso rígida y su seguridad desapareció de inmediato.

**Anna... yo...**

**¿Por qué crees que no me casé....?**

Volvió a preguntar Anna, pero la pregunta dejaba entrever que la respuesta era obvia, por ti.

**PERO ÉL NO TE IBA A DEJAR... él no...**

La voz de Tamao, bajó bastante pronunciar estas últimas palabras.

**Por eso mismo. Liserg es ante todo un caballero... jamás me hubiese dejado a esas alturas, aunque su felicidad dependiera de ello.**

Anna prácticamente murmuraba, estaba como en otro mundo, los recuerdos dolorosos volvían una y otra vez.

**Pero su felicidad, eras TÚ!**

Estas palabras le supieron a hiel, porque tenía que ser ella tan hipócrita...

**Ya no quiero hablar más, de eso; lo hecho, hecho está. Mejor vete... si Len, te descubre. Tendrás problemas... ¿te llamo un taxi?.**

Tamao, entendió por el tono que Anna había utilizado, qué de su boca no saldría una sola palabra más acerca de su pasado en común.

**No te molestes, yo lo llamo desde el lobby. Sé que no me debes NADA... pero por favor, por lo que más quieras, no le digas a Len... que fui a ver a Liserg.**

Si len, llegaba a saber aquello, no dudaría un segundo en cumplir su amenaza, el divorcio sería inevitable.

**No te preocupes, no pienso hacerlo.**

Tamao se levantó y lentamente fue hacia la puerta, se detuvo un instante con la mano en el picaporte, sin voltear.

**Aun pienso que debes casarte con Hao.**

**Y yo, aun pienso... que Len es maravilloso.**

Respondió Anna, observando a la chica y sin moverse de su sitio. Tamao sonrió débilmente.

**Yo también.**

**- SK -**

Hao estaba sentado desayunando en la mesa con Jun, Tamao se encontraba comprando víveres en el centro comercial, le gustaba encargarse personalmente de aquella tarea. Len, obviamente ya estaba en la oficina, pero ¿dónde estaba keiko?.

**¿Dónde está Mamá...?**

**Tu madre se siente mal, amaneció enferma.**

Respondió su prima, con tranquilidad.

**Llama a Fausto.**

**Ya lo hice, está en una convención o seminario... algo así; En Hokkaido. Pero ya llamé a un médico local, está por venir.**

Hao miró a su prima, su mamá rara vez se enfermaba, aunque... era mejor no arriesgarse.

**Bien. Cualquier cosa me llamas... estaré en la oficina.**

**Está bien, primito. No debe ser nada grave... quizá sea sólo estrés.**

Hao se levantó de la mesa y salió de la casa, sin más. Jun lo miró, y sonrió para sí, tanto talento desperdiciado. Vaya. Corrió escaleras arriba apenas escuchó los neumáticos del auto último modelo de su primito, y entró al cuarto de su tía.

**Estás lista.**

**Jun... no creo poder hacer esto.**

Keiko la observó, Jun era increíble... tenía cada idea, pero esta las superaba a todas; los remordimientos empezaron a atacarla.

**No te preocupes, tía. Ya llamé al médico... él nos ayudará.**

**¿Médico?**

Se espantó keiko, como iba a actuar frente a un médico; se darían cuenta de todo, enseguida. Jun adivinó los pensamientos de su tía y la tranquilizó.

**No es un médico de verdad, es un amigo mío... me debe un favor.**

**¿Uno de tus 'amiguitos'?... no creo que pueda engañar a nadie, menos a Hao y a Len.**

Los amoríos que sostenía su sobrina, a diestra y siniestra... eran memorables. Y sus amigos... eran medio papanatas, no podrían engañar ni a una mosca.

**Él es actor, tía. Y de los buenos... hará lo que yo diga, está loco por mí.**

**No lo sé, Jun... no quiero engañar a Yoh.**

Jun notó la duda en la voz de su tía, no iba permitir que se arrepintiera.

**Será por su bien y él de todos tía. Prometiste que me ayudarías, ahora no te puedes echar para atrás.**

**Está bien.**

**Muy bien, porque 'mi amiguito' no tarda en venir.**

**- SK -**

El apartamento de Jeanne era sumamente lujoso, ella era rica y se notaba, porque todo lo que allí se encontraba, no costaba tres pesos. Yoh se dirigió a la habitación con una mesita portátil en las manos, "esto le va a encantar". Desayuno en la cama.

**Buenos días, bella durmiente.**

Exclamó el castaño con voz de príncipe azul, se había sentado en el borde de la cama, observándola; y esperó a que ella se despertara, tranquilamente. Con la mesita apoyada en las piernas.

**Buenos días, Yoh.**

Respondió Jeanne, con voz dormilona, y sonriéndole al percatarse del detalle de su novio.

**No te molestaste anoche, por qué me vine a vivir acá. Verdad?**

**Por supuesto que no, amor.**

**Es que Hao... dijo que era lo mejor.**

Jeanne, quedó pasmada.

**HAO, él te dijo eso.**

**Sí, dice que me apoya en mi decisión.**

La mirada de la chica se nubló, él no haría una cosa como esa, sin una razón.... era un calculador. Buscó en su mente, hasta que la halló.

**Ja!, al parecer lo trae loco, ah?**

**Quién?**

**Pues quien va a ser, la rubia oxigenada, esa.**

**El dice que no lo hace por ella.**

Jeanne desaprobó la ingenuidad de su noviecito.

**Y tú le creíste? Por dios, es Hao. El nunca se preocupa por ti, no le importas.**

**No digas eso, él es mi hermano, claro que se preocupa, por mi.**

Afirmó el joven con dolor en la voz.

**No, mi amor. Es que tu eres muy bueno y no te das cuenta... tu hermano es un egoísta, le gustó la regalada esa y sólo te quiere quitar de en medio. Pero no importa, que se quede con ella; tú me tienes a mi. **

Yoh negó con la cabeza... no creía a su hermano mayor capaz de aquello, pero...

**No lo creo... no puede ser, pero sería una buena explicación.**

**¿Para qué?**

Jeanne le miró extrañada...

**Pues para su comportamiento, ayer se portó como el clásico hermano mayor, sobreprotector. Y él no es así.**

**Ves... no te lo dije, ellos son el uno para el otro, igual de despreciables.**

La chica de cabello plateado no perdió esa oportunidad, para hablar mal de su cuñadito.

**Si eso es cierto, y si ella lo trae loco,... puedo aprovecharlo a mi favor.**

Jeanne lo observó con detenimiento, esas palabras habían salido de su boca... aprovechar, Yoh?.

**¿Cómo?**

Preguntó con gran curiosidad.

**Haciéndole que me ayude a quitármela de encima.**

Yoh tenía una mirada, que nunca antes vio en él, pero extrañamente familiar... por un instante podría jurar que aquél apuesto chico, no era su novio... sino su hermano; frío, distante, calculador... igual que Hao.

**Yoh... no te conocía esa faceta.**

**No te sorprendas... después de todo, soy su hermano, no?**

Ella sonrió, su ángel se estaba convirtiendo en demonio... y le gustaba.

**Eres muy malo.**

Se acercó a él, y le dio un beso.

**- SK -**

El timbre de la residencia Asakura, volvió a sonar. Tamao levantó el rostro para ver entrar a Kanna y a un hombre alto de cabello negro.

**Señora Tamao**

**Dime Kanna**

**El señor busca a la señorita Jun.**

**A Jun?**

Preguntó la joven, mirándolo un poco reticente.

**Si, señora.**

Fue la respuesta del ama de llaves, antes de retirarse, después de un ademán que le hiciera Tamao.

**Buenas tardes... Señor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?**

**Buenas tardes, yo soy el doctor Ryu; la señorita Jun me llamó para que atendiera a alguien**.

Tamao lo miró, extrañada.

**Nadie me avisó, sobre su visita.**

Le dijo a Ryu, pero inmediatamente escuchó una voz a su espalda, contestar por él.

**No creí qué fuera necesario.**

Jun apareció en las escaleras, apoyada en el barandal y mirando a su cuñadita cómo si no existiera o no contara.

**¿Estás enferma, Jun?**

Tamao ignoró la venenosa mirada de Jun Tao.

**Yo no... pero mi tía Keiko, no se siente bien.**

**Y por qué no llamaste a Fausto?**

**Lo hice. Está en Hokkaido, en una convención. Pero el doctor... aquí presente, es muy bueno en lo qué hace. Está muy recomendado.**

Tamao insistió.

**Porque no me dijiste que la señora Keiko, estaba enferma.**

**Pues... porque tú, estabas ocupada. y yo me puedo encargar de todo.**

**Como quieras, Jun.**

Terminó por aceptar, Tamao. Lo que menos quería era entablar una discusión con su cuñadita, menos después de Len pronunciara la palabra divorcio.

**Gracias.**

Le dijo la chica de ojos verdes, con un sarcasmo pronunciado.

**Por aquí, doctor...**

**Permiso.**

Ryu se dirigió a Tamao, haciendo una breve reverencia con la cabeza, antes de seguir a Jun.

**Adelante**.

Jun y Ryu, entraron a la habitación de Keiko. Ella al escuchar abrirse la puerta volvió a la cama, lentamente.

**Buenas..**

**es él?**

**Si, tía.**

Ella miró al médico y luego habló nuevamente a su sobrina.

**Y si no hay nadie... ¿a quién vamos a engañar?**

**Tranquila tía, con que Tamao lo haya visto, tenemos... por el momento. Ryu, tú ya sabes qué hacer, cuando bajemos.**

**Por supuesto, princesa... tengo que hacerle ver a la chiquilla bonita, qué la señora... aquí presente, está pasando por un período de total depresión...y todo debido a...**

**Las situaciones críticas de estrés... por las que atraviesa, entendido?**

Ryu la miró, con una sonrisita diabólica formada en sus labios.

**Claro... Jun, pero si no me dejaste terminar..**

**Confío en ti, más te vale no fallar... o te retiraré mis afectos.**

**Eso nunca, Colibrí. Déjalo todo en mis manos, ya veras como se la cree todita.**

**Y.. yo qué tengo que hacer?**

Lo interrumpió Keiko, con incredulidad.

**Usted mi señora, debe descansar...y no moverse para nada de este cuarto. Sin arreglarse, peinarse, ni salir de la cama.**

A Keiko no pareció gustarle, esto último, pues hizo un gesto de desagrado. Al notarlo su sobrina le advirtió.

**Debes parecer bien depre...porque si no Yoh, no se la tragará.**

**Además... cuando él la venga a ver, no vaya a mencionar el asunto ese... en lo absoluto.**

**Si. Es importante qué sea él.... quién llegué a su propia conclusión, conclusión que será la correcta... y la más beneficiosa, para todos.**

Cuando Jun terminó de hablar vio el arrepentimiento, cruzar por los ojos de su tía.

**Esto, no me gusta. Lo estamos empujando a los brazos de esa mujer.**

**No se trata de qué te guste, se trata de salvar a nuestra familia de la ruina. Así qué, tía por favor...**

**Lo voy a hacer. Dije que lo haría y lo haré, Jun.**

**Bien... entonces no se diga más. Depende de ti ahora... Ryu.**

**Manos a la obra.**

Dijo el hombre, mirándola con malicia.

**- SK -**

Len y Hao, se encontraban en la oficina de éste último; intentando arreglar algunos detalles para el cierre de un negocio. Cuando hubieron terminado, Hao le comentó a Len que Yoh se había mudado a casa de su novia.

**Tú, le dijiste que se fuera de la casa.**

**Sí. ¿No crees que hice bien?**

**Bien o mal. Él te hizo caso.**

Era extraño, porque haría algo así, no era que Hao fuese... mal hermano, pero nunca había tratado de proteger a Yoh, ni nada... dejaba que se defendiera solo. Decía que eso lo haría más fuerte.

**Y... tú, que piensas?**

**¿En serio, quieres saber mi opinión?**

**Si.**

**Pues, yo pienso que hiciste lo correcto. Pero... lo que me intriga son los motivos.**

**Qué? Me crees tan ruin, cómo para no preocuparme por mi hermanito.**

**Yo no he dicho eso, Hao. Pero no me dirás... qué la hermosa Anna, no tuvo nada que ver.**

Lo estaba instigando, pronto lo haría perder la paciencia, Hao explotaba con facilidad, y además estaba acostumbrado a decir, todo lo que pensaba, sin vacilar.

**Pues no.**

**Anda reconócelo, no tiene nada de malo.**

**No voy a negarte, qué ella me atrae.... me parece muy guapa e inteligente...**

**Y misteriosa, y orgullosa, con pose de reina, y bastante autoritaria y altanera; en pocas palabras... es tu tipo.**

Hao no lo podía negar que todo lo que su primo decía era cierto, si alguien valoraba la opinión de Len Tao, ese era Hao Asakura.

**Quizá.**

**Ay Hao. Por favor...**

**Pero no es para mí. Por algo, escogió a Yoh... y se me hace qué no va a cambiar de opinión. Pero me agradó la actitud de mi hermano... ustedes piensan qué es débil de carácter, pero yo no lo creo.**

"De hecho, en el fondo, muuuy en el fondo; nos parecemos", reconoció el muchacho.

**Yo no pienso que Yoh... sea débil, sólo es pacifico, es todo.**

**De igual forma, decida lo que decida, yo lo apoyo. Es mi hermano.**

**Me alegro por ti, ustedes se habían alejado mucho. Los hermanos deben ser unidos.**

Dijo Len, con convicción.

**Ajá.**

**Y, ¿qué tiene, la tía?**

**No lo sé. Está mañana no bajó a desayunar y Jun me comentó, que se sentía indispuesta.**

**¿La viste?.**

**No, no pude.**

**Esperemos, que no se enferme. Sería lo último, como para rematar... y cerrar con broche de oro.**

Le dijo Len a su primo.

**Ojalá que no.**

**- SK -**

En su oficina el señor Oyamada, repasaba lentamente los papeles que su secretaria le dio para firmar; el teléfono comenzó a sonar... levantó el auricular.

**¿Señor Oyamada?**

La voz del otro lado del auricular, era la de una mujer... al parecer joven.

**Si, con él.**

**Le tengo información, que creo que debe interesarle.**

El hombre observó el teléfono con interés.

**¿Quién habla?**

**Eso no es importante, lo único que importa es ...**

**Yo no recibo sugerencias, de alguien que no se identifica.**

Aclaró ese orgulloso hombre.

**Es sobre su hija, Jeanne... ¿aun no le interesa?**

**Hable.**

**Sabía que era un hombre inteligente... pongámoslo así: si se casa con Yoh Asakura... tendrá toda una familia más, que mantener.**

**¿Qué quiere decir con eso?**

Dijo el hombre con interés disfrazado de apatía.

**Los Asakura están en la ruina... su cuenta bancaria estará en ceros, en menos de lo que canta un gallo.**

Volvió a hablar la voz no identificada.

**Pero... como es posible eso?**

**El viejo Yohmei, los dejó sin cinco. No creo que sea conveniente, que su hija se case con un desarrapado... imagínese que dirá su circulo social al enterarse.**

La mujer habló con cinismo bien marcado.

**No puede ser cierto. ¿Como sabe usted, quien quiera que sea... eso?**

**Sino me cree, compruébelo. Yo qué usted comenzaría... ahora.**

Y se oyó colgar inmediatamente la bocina.

**Aló... aló.**

A eso de las siete de la noche Hao y Len llegaron juntos, de la oficina. Jun estaba en la sala hablando con su cuñada.

**¿Cómo la dejaste?**

Preguntó Jun a su cuñada, con algo de preocupación en la voz.

**Aun no quiere comer. La veo mal.**

**Está mal, ya escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor... es mejor dejarla descansar, sin presiones.**

**Esto está mal, ella nunca se comporta así, ya debería estar con sus amigas... o en el club, pero cuando la llamaron ni siquiera atendió el teléfono.**

Tamao estaba de verdad preocupada, Keiko se veía decaída... y no comía.

**Sólo está estresada.. ya sabes las preocupaciones. No le contaste lo de Yoh, ¿verdad?**

**Como se te ocurre, le digo que se fue de la casa y empeoro la situación. ¿Pero que vamos a hacer... cuando pida hablar con él?.**

**Pues tendremos que llamarlo.**

Dijo la aludida, con un indefinido brillo en sus ojos verdes, que la rosada no supo identificar.

**No hay de otra.**

Respondió.

En ese momento, entraron Hao Y Len.

**Buenas noches. ¿Mamá está mejor?**

**Me temo que no... no ha querido salir de su habitación.**

Declaró Tamao. Mirando a Hao

**Ya me estoy preocupando.**

A Jun se le ensombreció la mirada. Dando pie a la pregunta de su hermano.

**¿Y qué dijo el médico?**

**Que era el efecto del estrés y las presiones, nos preguntó si estaba todo bien... en la casa.**

Tamao fue quién respondió a la pregunta de su esposo, observando a un pensativo Hao.

**¿Y qué le dijeron?**

Volvió a preguntar, secamente.

**Qué atravesamos por una pequeña crisis familiar... qué más.**

Esta vez fue Jun, la que respondió con candidez.

**Es un completo desconocido, no podíamos dar detalles.**

Aclaró la chica de cabello verde.

**Voy a verla.**

Hao habló, al fin.

**Se acaba de dormir, Hao... **

Le dijo Tamao, mirándolo con cierto interés... se veía mortificado y Dios!, era Hao.

**Aun no sabe lo de Yoh... no lo creímos conveniente.**

Dijo ésta cuando hubo llamado la atención del chico de cabello castaño.

**Hicieron bien, eso complicaría las cosas.**

Hao apoyo aquella decisión. Luego, agregó.

**Bien, me voy a dormir.**

**No vas a cenar.**

Jun miró a su primo, cuando éste hizo ademán de marcharse.

**No tengo hambre, hasta mañana.**

Fue su respuesta.

**-SK-**

El señor Oyamada se dirigía a su hijo mayor, Manta. Él era un muchacho rubio, que lo miraba con algo de malicia brillando en sus grandes ojos.

**¿Hiciste la tarea asignada, hijo?**

**Voy a obtener créditos, padre.**

**Cuéntame.**

Dijo el hombre, mirándolo.

**Tenías razón. bueno, 'la voz' ... tenía razón. **

**En la ruina, ¿estás seguro?**

**Completamente. Cuando te he fallado.**

**Nunca....**

El joven se sentó frente a su padre y cruzó las piernas, con mucha seguridad.

**Difícil de creer... pero mis fuentes son las mejores, jamás se equivocan.**

**¿Cómo?**

**El viejo les dejó sin cinco... aparentemente, todo pasará a manos de una tal, Anna Kyouyamma.**

**Kyouyamma?, no me suena.**

**No tiene porqué... hace años se fue de Japón, inició una compañía inversora en el extranjero,... Italia. **

**No es una arribista.**

El hombre alzó una ceja mostrando la curiosidad, que lo acechaba.

**No, el dinero no le hace falta. Tiene mucho éxito en lo que hace.**

**Entonces... ¿qué tipo de relación sostenía con Yohmei?**

**Al parecer ninguna.... No dejarás que mi hermana, se case con Yoh, ¿verdad?**

**No... ya no me sirve ese matrimonio.**

El joven sonrió, así era su padre. Tal vez, si fuese Hao y no Yoh, la cosa sería diferente, el mayor de los Asakura tenía agallas... pero era Yoh.

**¿Cuando se lo dirás?**

**Cuando venga a pedir ayuda, para mantener su relación con el menor de los Asakura... la necesitará.**

**- SK -**

Al día siguiente... Hao visitó a su madre en la habitación, le dio un beso en la frente mientras se sentaba a su lado, en la cama.

**¿Cómo te sientes, hoy... Madre?**

**Mejor hijo. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?, no lo he visto...**

Hao puso cara de no saber que decir.

**Yoh... él está con Jeanne.**

Acertó a decir, el castaño.

**Cuando regrese, le dices que pase a verme... por favor, querido.**

**Por supuesto, madre... se lo diré. Qué te mejores, mami...**

Keiko lo vio con ensoñación... mami!

**Mami?... gracias, bebé.**

**Cuídate. Adiós.**

Hao le dedicó una de sus bellas sonrisas, luego salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, parecía preocupado...

**¿Ocurre algo, primo?**

**Me preocupa, mamá. Ella siempre está pendiente a verse bien, a salir con sus amigas, pero ahora...**

Su mirada cambió, pareció perderse por un momento y luego continúo.

**Además...**

**Sí?**

**Preguntó por Yoh..**

**No le dijiste, nada. ¿Verdad?**

**No.**

Él respondió casi con un gruñido a la pregunta de su hermosa prima, cuyos ojos verdes parecían encendidos.

**La veo mal, Jun...**

**Lo sé. Subiré a verla... a ver si se anima a salir, para ver si se entretiene.**

**Gracias, Jun.**

**Hola, eres una excelente actriz...tía. Felicitaciones!**

**Esto no está bien.**

Keiko habló con una gran tristeza en su voz, ya no sabía ni que hacer... si dejaba las cosas de ese tamaño y luego la descubrían, sus hijos la odiarían... ya no podía hacer nada, sólo tenía una opción.

**Hao... me llamó mami, no me dice así, desde que aprendió a amarrarse los cordones, él solito.**

Jun sonrió, era cierto, su primo parecía errante y eso no era normal.

**Quieres más pruebas?, eres buena!. Si lograste preocupar al insensible de Hao... imagínate a Yoh.**

**¿Dónde está él?, es raro que no haya venido aun, a verme.**

Preguntó Keiko, ignorante de la determinación de su hijo.

**Yoh se mudó.**

**¿Qué?, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Adónde?..**

Madre confundida... Keiko adoraba a Yoh.

**Se encuentra refugiándose en los brazos de su amada, por supuesto.**

**Pero... ya vendrá. **

Aseguró la peliverde, qué miraba a su tía.... todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

-** SK -**

En la oficina de Len, entró una hermosa rubia, llevaba una camisa blanca y una falda negra, más o menos ajustada... que dejaba ver una buena parte de sus hermosas y bien proporcionadas piernas.

**Buenos días, ¿se puede?**

**Adelante.**

**¿Cómo vas?**

**Bien.**

Dijo el chico con naturalidad, como si eso fuera, algo de todos los días.

**Len...quisiera seguir viniendo, para aprender más sobre el manejo de la empresa.**

**Claro, Anna. Te asignaré una oficina, y personal a cargo... cualquier duda, aquí estoy yo.**

Presionó el botón del intercomunicador, y dio órdenes a su asistente de preparar una oficina para Anna.

**Gracias, Len. ¿Y cómo está todo, por allá?, ¿como tomaron mi decisión?**

El chico sonrió antes de responder a su pregunta.

**¿Como crees?. Pusieron el grito en el cielo.**

**Supongo que Yoh, se negó.**

Aseguró la chica, sonriéndole a su vez.

**Rotundamente. ¿No te preocupa?... **

**En lo absoluto, tengo el presentimiento de qué cambiara de opinión.**

Anna no dejó ver duda alguna, habló con seriedad y firmeza... ella estaba completamente complacida con la decisión tomada, por lo que Len no objetó nada. Y sólo se limitó a decir, cambiando el tema...

**Déjame mostrarte, tu oficina.**

**Ok.**

**- SK -**

A la oficina del señor Oyamada, entró la niña de sus ojos... casi corriendo. Le dio un sonoro beso a su papá en una mejilla, alegremente.

**Hola, papi.**

**¿Como estás , nena?**

La saludó el hombre con dulzura... medio falsa, puesto que tenía una idea de lo que su hija venía a pedirle.

**Bien... yo siempre estoy bien.**

**Te ves muy alegre, ... pasa algo?**

**Yoh y yo, queremos adelantar nuestra boda.**

Comentó Jeanne, sentándose.

**Me temo, mi amor. Qué eso no se va a poder...**

Le dijo su padre a Jeanne, que no parecía en nada preocupada.

**Yo sé que eso, de las bodas de sociedad... llevan su tiempo, papi. Pero Yoh y yo no queremos esperar más.**

**Y dime... princesita, esto no tiene nada que ver con... la quiebra incipiente de la gran familia Asakura.**

Jeanne abrió mucho los ojos, pero luego fingió no entender.

**¿Qué?**

**No pensabas decírmelo... Jeanne?**

**¿No sé de que hablas?**

Le dijo poniendo cara de niña buena. La cual, su padre ignoró... prosiguiendo.

**Claro que lo sabes. No te puedes casar con él... yo no voy a mantener los caprichos de los Asakura, para que tú guardes las apariencias.**

Ante esto, la bella joven se paró casi inconscientemente, y le aseveró.

**No...papi, no. Yo quiero a Yoh!**

**Si, como no. Lo quieres porque tenías mi apoyo, pero ya no lo tienes... Jeanne. Y debes olvidarte... de ese matrimonio, porque no va a suceder.**

Su padre habló con firmeza, no había duda de que esa boda no se llevaría a cabo, si de él dependía.

**Tú, no puedes decirme que HACER.**

Le increpó Jeanne, roja de la ira y apretando los puños tanto, que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

**No?, pero si puedo mantenerte, o me equivoco?.**

Fue duro, como nunca antes lo fue... con su pequeña princesa.

**Pero papi...**

**He dicho que no, Jeanne. NO TE VAS A CASAR CON ÉL.**

**Y si lo hago, qué?**

Lo desafió Jeanne, sosteniéndole la mirada, herida en su orgullo.

**Atente a las consecuencias.**

Fue lo último que escuchó de su padre, antes de salir de aquella oficina, con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos... y llevándose por delante, a todo el que se atravesaba en su camino.

**Comunícame con mi hijo.**

**¿Querías hablar conmigo?**

La voz al otro lado del auricular... era la de Manta.

**Tú hermana, cree que puede hacer lo que le pega la gana. Bien,... entonces que lo haga. Encárgate, Manta.**

Ordenó, el Jefe de la familia Oyamada.

**Será un placer, papá.**

**- SK -**

Anna estaba recorriendo su nueva oficina, era grande, bellamente amueblada y con una hermosa vista, que en ese momento contemplaba absorta. Escuchó tras ella el sonido de alguien que tocaba su puerta.

**¿Estás cómoda?**

Anna miró al chico que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta abierta, y la miraba con interés, llevaba una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones de ésta si abotonar, y uno pantalones también negros, con corte clásico que le quedaban perfectos en su esbelta figura; por alguna razón, su corazón comenzó a bailar un tango al observarlo, muy varonil... buscó en un recorrido mental una palabra, con la que definirlo, una sola.... y encontró perfecto. Tamao no podía tener razón, o sí?

**No me quejo.**

**Len me informó, que eras nuestra nueva compañera de trabajo.**

Exclamó el chico entrando, y cerrando la puerta tras él.

**Eso espero.**

Contestó la chica aspirando la colonia de él, que invadió de repente, toda su oficina... ¿Por qué demonios era tan consciente de su presencia?; era guapo, sí. Pero no era el único hombre guapo... al que ella conocía y trataba.

**Bueno, bienvenida a bordo.**

Agregó con una sonrisa seductora, ¿Seductora?... pero no la estaba seduciendo, sólo estaba dándole la bienvenida. Anna, Anna... no seas estúpida.

**Gracias.**

Murmuró ella, en el momento que un teléfono comenzó a timbrar. Era el celular de Hao y él contestó ávidamente.

**Aló.. dime.**

Su rostro se volvió una máscara sin emoción.

**¿Cómo?**

**Llámalo.**

Dijo el apuesto chico moreno, con voz más grave.

**Hablamos.**

Se despidió de la persona, que lo llamaba y luego volvió a guardar el móvil.

**Pasa algo?**

Anna estaba intrigada, Hao cambió por completo su actitud.

**No. Bueno... es mamá, se está comportando extraño.**

**Puedo hacer algo.**

**No. **

Fue cortante y seco, con su respuesta. Anna lo miró, era raro... podría haber jurado que nada podía inquietar a aquel joven. Pero se equivocó.

**Si necesitas ...**

**Lo sé.**

**Adiós.**

**Adiós.**

Anna se quedó pensativa, tanto habrá afectado todo eso a Keiko, o cabía la posibilidad de qué todo aquello fuera una vil mentira... una actuación magistral para presionar al menor de sus hijos.

- **SK -**

El teléfono del apartamento de Jeanne, sonó 3 veces, antes que Yoh contestará.

**hola.**

**Yoh... tienes que volver.**

Reconoció de inmediato la voz de Jun y no dudó en dar su respuesta.

**No.**

**Tu mamá, no está bien.**

La voz del muchacho antes tranquila, se apagó inmediatamente.

**¿Qué tiene?**

Preguntó preocupado.

**Está algo enferma... y quiere verte.**

**Voy para allá.**

Colgó el auricular y salió, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Tras media hora de camino, por fin llegó a su casa. Entró corriendo a toda prisa, y encontró a Tamao en la sala.

**Buenas, Yoh.**

**Tamao, ¿Dónde está?**

**Arriba con Jun.**

Tamao miró al pobre de Yoh, como no tenía suficientes problemas ya.... Keiko tenía que enfermarse. Por su mente jamás pasó la idea de que la madre del chico, pudiera jugar con algo tan delicado como es la salud.

**Yoh... ten cuidado con lo que dices, está muy susceptible.**

**Lo tendré en cuenta.**

El chico subió las escaleras con rapidez, al llegar a la habitación de su madre encontró la puerta entreabierta.

**Mamá?**

**Yoh...**

Respondió su madre, que estaba en la cama. Jun alzó la vista y miró al muchacho que estaba hasta despeinado por la carrera.

**Los dejo para que hablen.**

**Gracias, Jun.**

La chica salió de la habitación, enseguida y cerró la puerta.

**¿Cómo te sientes?**

Yoh se sentó a su lado y la miraba fijamente.

**Yo, estoy bien. ¿ Por qué te fuiste?**

Yoh... la vio, no podía dejarla, su mamá lo necesitaba y mucho.

**Eso no importa, lo importante es que estoy aquí.**

**Gracias por venir... ven, dale un beso a mamá.**

Keiko alzó los brazos, para recibir a su hijo.

**Yoh... yo te quiero, hijo.**

Dijo mientras lo abrazaba, y él le daba un beso en la mejilla.

**Ya, mami. Te vas a poner bien.**

**Si, sólo quiero que te quedes conmigo. ¿Te quedarás?**

Le rogó, su madre.

**Me quedaré.**

Dijo dulcemente el chico castaño a su madre.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	7. Suenan campanas de boda

**ENTERRANDO EL PASADO**

**By: Darla Asakura**

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

** "SUENAN CAMPANAS DE BODA"**

Una enfadada chica entró en el apartamento lujoso, que en ese momento compartía con su novio. Cerró la puerta con desgano y comenzó a llamar a éste.

**Yoh!, Yoh!... ¿Dónde estás?**

"Papá, no impedirá esto". Había pasado toda la tarde de compras... o intentándolo por lo menos.

Flash Back

**¿Cómo que no sirve?**

Le espetó duramente a la cajera, la furiosa chica.

**Lo siento, señorita...**

La mujer la miró con pena.

**Bueno, ya revisó bien... porque ésta tarjeta tiene un cupo máximo de hasta U$ 500.000.**

Le restregó la linda chica a la mujer, que encogía los hombros con indiferencia.

**Dice que tiene fondos insuficientes... y ya la pasé dos veces.**

**Da igual, debe ser una equivocación, tenga...**

Dijo Jeanne tendiéndole otra tarjeta...

**¿Nada...?**

La mujer negó con la cabeza, sacando unas tijeras y cortando la tarjeta en dos, frente a la sorprendida chica.

**¿Pero qué rayos... cree que hace?**

La mujer la miró y respondió.

**Sólo lo que debe hacerse en estos casos.**

Fin Flash Back

**Yoh!**

Seguía gritando la chica, mientras recorría todo el apartamento en busca de su novio, que no aparecía por ningún lado.

No podía estar más enfadada, ... su padre había enloquecido!, jamás pensó que pudiera hacerle una cosa, como esa.

Al entrar en la habitación, vio la nota en el espejo... era la letra de su novio.

"Jeanne, tuve que regresar...

Mamá está enferma, pero nada ha cambiado"

Te ama,

Yoh.

Jeanne intentó calmarse, Keiko... enferma?.

**Sólo espero, que no sea una trampa de la manipuladora de Jun.**

Se dijo a sí misma, la chica de largo cabello plateado. Tomó el teléfono de la mesita de noche, con la intención de llamar a casa de los Asakura, pero...

**¿Qué?, ¿cómo que no hay servicio?; ¿Qué demonios?... Papá!**

Dijo en voz alta, cuando encontró la respuesta a todo aquello. Se puso en pie, para buscar su móvil, que estaba en el bolso de mano, que había usado ese día y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

**¡Maldita sea! **

Gritó la chica, estrellando el celular contra una de las paredes de la habitación... le estaban cerrando las puertas, tomó el bolso y salió de inmediato.

**- SK -**

Anna estaba otra vez en le hotel, dejó el bolso negro en un sillón y se quitó los zapatos de tacón alto, que había usado aquél día, también negros... le encantaba caminar descalza, podía sentir los finos tapetes de la suite bajo sus pies; se dirigió al dormitorio y se sentó en la inmensa cama que reinaba en él, observó el teléfono con interés, dudó un minuto antes de descolgarlo y marcar el número...

**Aló..**

**Pilika, es Anna.**

Hasta que al fin, su amiguita daba signos de vida.

**Hola Annita, ¿Cómo te va con 'tus asuntos pendientes'?**

Respondió la chica de cabello azul, con una sonrisa en los labios del otro lado del auricular..

**Bueno... podrían estar peor. ¿dónde andabas?, he estado tratando de comunicarme contigo desde antesdeayer.**

Le interrogó después de responder con sinceridad, a la pregunta de la joven.

**Pues en París, ¿Dónde más?**

**París..? **

Anna estaba medio confundida, ¿Qué hacía Pilika en París?.

**Sí, París. Recuerdas...?, la conferencia...?. Ay Anna!; pensé que cuando dijiste "encárgate de todo"... estabas incluyéndola, también.**

A Anna se le cayó la cara de la vergüenza, ella nunca había sido tan descuidada.

**Ay Dios! Si, es cierto. Se me olvidó por completo, Pili, lo siento... ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente; y... ¿Cómo te fue?**

**Que te diré.... estaban esperando la intervención de la gran Anna Kyouyamma, pero se tuvieron que conformar conmigo.**

Dijo la chica con tranquilidad.

**Pero qué dices... tú también eres muy buena.**

**Lo sé. Mary te manda saludes.**

Repuso la chica con seguridad, ante las palabras de su amiga.

**Ah si?, y todavía anda con el sultán ese?**

El interés de Anna, era creciente. Mary era su mejor contendiente, era muy buena en su profesión... además le costaba reconocerlo pero le agradaba, pues se parecían mucho.

**No, supongo que ya se cansó de él, según dicen trataba de dominarla y ya la conoces. Ahora tiene un nuevo pretendiente, un magnate y actor. Muy guapo, ya sabes... Marion tiene un gusto excelente en hombres, como tú; creo que se llamaba... Lee... Lee... Lee Bruce... algo.**

**¿Lee Bruce Long?**

Anna habló con preocupación, ese era el prometido de Jun... y si Mary lo atrapaba, no habría poder humano que lo desenredara de los brazos de esa chica; sería mucho más difícil para ella cumplir con su trabajo. Esperaba que se tratase de otra persona, porque Mary sólo lo dejaría ir... si así lo deseaba.

**Eso. ¿Lo conoces?**

Los ruegos de Anna quedaron en el aire, con la última frase de Pilika.

**No. Pero lo conoceré... ¡fantástico!**

Gruñó Anna, "Como si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas, para lidiar con esa familia de locos", pensó.

**¿Ocurre algo?**

**No nada... y Horo?**

Ella cambió el tema de inmediato.

**Mi hermano... éste... está bien, atendiendo negocios, igual que siempre..**

Anna sintió la voz de su amiga enrarecerse, cuando comenzaron con el tema de su hermano mayor y sintió que era necesario dar una explicación...

**Pilika, mi intención nunca fue...**

**No te culpes de nada Anna, tú no le pediste que se enamorara de ti, son cosas que pasan. En el amor no se manda.**

La interrumpió Pilika.

**Si tu lo dices. Hay algo más... creo que me voy a quedar aquí por más tiempo, viviré acá por una larga temporada.**

**¿Vivir?... ¿En dónde?**

La curiosidad de Pilika aumentó, Anna adoraba Italia.

**Japón.**

**Pero dijiste que no volverías a pisar Japón... por eso formamos la compañía, Anna. ¿Cómo es que ahora... estás allá?**

Ahora estaba más confundida, el hecho de no querer volver a pisar su país natal, fue lo que las unió y las hizo salir adelante... sus padres estaban allá.

**Me vi obligada a dejar de lado, mi determinación. Hace dos meses...**

Explicó Anna, pues sabía que Pilika tenía razón... eso había dicho, y lo hubiese cumplido a no ser por la promesa que le hizo a Yohmei Asakura.

**Cuando hiciste la promesa.**

**Si.**

Murmuró Anna, su amiga era muy perspicaz...

**¿Algún día me contarás?**

**Más pronto de lo que te imaginas, amiga. Dale un beso a Horo-Horo, de mi parte.**

**Cuídate.**

Anna colgó el teléfono, mañana pensaría que hacer respecto al nuevo 'problemita', esa noche se encontraba muy cansada.

**- SK -**

Los dos días siguientes transcurrieron entre idas y venidas a la oficina, poniéndose al frente de los negocios que se realizaban con ayuda de Len y Hao, a quienes había preguntado por la salud de Keiko, la que al parecer no mejoraba aun, ni con la presencia de Yoh en la casa; y la organización de su boda, con la inestimable ayuda de Marco, el abogado de la familia. La boda sería una sencilla ceremonia civil, pues ella no montaría todo un espectáculo para los chismosos de la alta, ni mucho menos iba a jurar amor y fidelidad ante Dios, por alguien que jamás le inspiraría ni un mal pensamiento.

Claro Yoh, aun no se manifestaba con la respuesta positiva... que Annita, sabía que vendría; y ya estaban a un día de la boda, si el chico moreno no aceptaba, sólo significaría que había subvalorado su fuerza de voluntad y los sentimientos que lo unían a Jeanne. Total... convencería a Hao de que se casara con ella y listo. Sinceramente, no pensaba que le costaría ningún trabajo, hacerlo.

Recordó que el día anterior había sido indagada por Hao, sobre la razón de su elección.

_**Flash Back.**_

**¿Por qué me preguntas eso?**

**Sólo tengo curiosidad, si no nos conoces a ninguno de los dos... ¿En qué te basaste para elegirlo a él?**

**Pues lo hice.... porque...**

**Si?**

**Porque él lo necesita más.**

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Anna volvió lentamente a la realidad, ya era casi hora de almorzar, tomó su bolso y cerró la puerta... al salir de su oficina se encontró con Len Tao, que le saludó amablemente.

**Hola Anna, ¿Ya te vas?**

**Sí, así es... iba a llegar a tu oficina antes.**

Le dijo la chica rubia a unos ojos verdes, que le inspeccionaban con tranquilidad.

**¿Querías decirme algo?**

Preguntó Len.

**Sí, que la boda es mañana a las 4:00 PM, en tu casa.**

Esto pareció sorprender al dueño de aquellos ojos, que tanto le intrigaban.

**¿Ya hablaste con Yoh?**

**No. Pero pronto lo haré... adiós Len.**

**Hasta mañana, Anna.**

Después de almorzar en el elegante restaurante, del hotel; Anna subió a su habitación, se bañó y cambió de ropa, y salió a pasear un rato.

No era la primera vez de Anna en Izumo, había ido antes... con sus padres, cuando tenía ocho años, pero sus recuerdos eran tan claros como el agua...

Vio a una chiquilla traviesa correr hasta el borde de un pequeño puente, asomando su cabecita por entre los barrotes, casi de inmediato un hombre alto y rubio, corrió tras ella, alcanzándola y alejándola del peligro.

**Annita... ¿Qué te he dicho sobre correr así?**

**Es qué... quería ver el agua, papito.**

**Lo sé, mi amor... pero me lo pides y yo te acompaño con mucho gusto.**

Le dijo el hombre con dulzura.

**Estabas ocupado y pensé...**

**Nunca estoy ocupado, para ti... mi princesita. Ven, mami nos espera.**

**Sip.**

El hombre cargó a la niña sobre sus hombros y se alejó... trayendo de vuelta la realidad.

**Papá!**

Suspiró Anna... tristemente.

**No te preocupes, nena... nunca más estarás sola.**

Una voz susurró con dulzura en su oído, sintió unas manos acercándose a ella por la espalda y rodeando su cintura, estrechándola con fuerza, ofreciéndole protección.

Anna no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era... esa voz era la de él, era la voz de su prometido, de aquel príncipe que le había apartado de las sombras.

**Lo sé.**

El amor que sentía por el chico le embriagaba, cada vez que él se hallaba a su lado.

**Te tengo una sorpresa, nuestra luna de miel será en Japón.**

Su novio, le informó con alegría.

**¿Japón?**

Un dejo de preocupación y tristeza se asomó en su voz.

**Sí, enfrentaremos esos dolorosos recuerdos, juntos, mi amor... te lo prometo.**

¿Podía ser la vida más dulce?, con sólo pensar en que la compartiría para siempre con aquel adorable chico, su corazón saltó de alegría en su pecho

**Liserg...**

Miró de frente a su novio, al darse la vuelta y volvió a perderse en el esmeralda intenso de aquellos hermosos ojos, se acercaron y al unir sus labios...

Anna sacudió la cabeza, ella ya no era débil... no era la misma, ahora era fuerte, muy fuerte, tal y como lo sería Yoh, una vez que terminara con él.

Regresaría al hotel, el sol se estaba poniendo y debía dejar atrás esos malditos recuerdos, que la perseguían.

**El amor apesta!**

Dijo la chica en voz alta al entrar en la habitación.

**Sí, estoy de acuerdo...**

Aquella voz ronca, la tomó por sorpresa, haciéndole mirar súbitamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

**Yoh?, ¿qué haces aquí?..**

La rubia habló mientras encendía la luz de la habitación... pues el muchacho se hallaba sentado en un rincón a oscuras.

**Vine a darte mi respuesta, pero al juzgar por los preparativos... ya la sabías.**

Sus ojos no tenían aquella inocencia y tranquilidad, de siempre. Parecía una máscara sin emoción... su voz era del todo indiferente.

**¿Cómo entraste?**

Preguntó con sumo interés.

**Le dije a la recepcionista que era tu prometido, y que quería darte una sorpresa.**

**Y lo hiciste... casi me matas del susto. Supongo qué sucumbió ante tus encantos.**

Volvió a su actitud fría y distante....

**Supongo. ¿Para qué hora, planeaste nuestra boda?**

**Entonces... si, te casas.**

**Acaso lo dudaste. ¿Alguna vez te equivocas?**

Anna reflexionó un momento, luego dijo... con suavidad.

**Muchas...**

**¿La hora?**

Dijo el chico de cabello castaño poniéndose de pie...

**A las 4:00 PM, en tu casa.**

**Nos vemos mañana.**

**Hasta mañana... Yoh.**

Anna lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que el joven abandonó la habitación. Luego se dispuso a hacer una llamada...

**Pilika?**

* * *

**Continuará...**


	8. Esclareciendo los hechos

ENTERRANDO EL PASADO 

**By: Darla Asakura**

CAPITULO VIII

ESCLARECIENDO LOS HECHOS

¿Cómo que te casas, Anna... estás loca?

Tanto Pilika como Horo-Horo parecían trastornados con la noticia, la chica de los cabellos celestes le recriminaba y su hermano mayor estaba que le arrancaba el teléfono de las manos...

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, ANNA?

Gritó el joven Ainu... Anna pudo escuchar claramente el grito de Horo, y apartó un poco el auricular de su oído, su amiga no dejaba de hablar... así no podría explicarles. Hizo un gesto de cansancio y suspiró.

Pilika... ¿Me vas a dejar hablar?

A ver... habla.

Horo está allí¿verdad?. Hasta acá se escuchan sus gritos.

Sí, aquí está. Pero esta vez, le concedo toda la razón.. después de lo mal que hablaste acerca del amor; no me dirás que te has enamorado, o si?

Habló Pilika con una nota de incredulidad en la voz..

Claro que no.

Entonces... ¿por qué lo haces?. El matrimonio es algo serio, Anna; ¿sabías?

Mi matrimonio es sólo un prerrequisito... no lo amo; es sólo un escalafón más..

¡Ay Anna, me preocupas, tú siempre has sido muy centrada... pero últimamente te estás comportando de forma extraña y... ni que decir de las decisiones que has estado tomando... son muy apresuradas, incluso para ser tuyas.

Anna iba a responder a aquellas acusaciones, cuando...

Dile que está LOCA!

Volvió a gritar Horo-Horo.

Anna miró el teléfono con impaciencia.

Pili, hazme el favor de decirle a tu hermano... que se abstenga de hacer ese tipo de comentarios hacia mí... y que tengo MIS razones.

Pilika transmitió el mensaje... tal cual, como su amiga se lo había expresado.

Ah sí, pues dile que los hago y los seguiré haciendo... hasta cuando vuelva a la normalidad.

Cuando su hermanita se disponía a darle aquel mensaje a Anna... su hermano se arrepintió, y le arrebató el teléfono de las manos.

Sabes qué, se lo diré yo mismo...

Y luego le habló a Anna...

No tengo que mandar a decírtelo con nadie, estás loca de remate, demente... tú, tú no eres MI Anna.

Lamento decírtelo Horo-Horo, pero yo nunca he sido TU Anna... y TÚ, estás Histérico, me niego a hablar así contigo, pásame a Pilika.

No, No hasta que me digas con quién es que piensas casarte, dime el nombre... Anna.

¿Para qué?... no puedes hacer nada. Horo por favor, entiendo...

¿El nombre, Anna?

Yoh Asakura.

Gracias.

Dijo el joven, entregando de inmediato el auricular a su hermana... y saliendo a toda prisa de la casa, sin decir palabra.

Pilika se le quedo mirando medio ausente por un momento y luego retomó la conversación que había dejado pendiente con su rubia amiga.

Aló... Horo... ¿estás ahí?

Anna...?

Ah, eres tú... ¿y Horo?

Se fue. Oye... podrías explicarme todo esto... con más calma?

Está bien... te contaré desde el principio, a ver si logras entender mis razones.

Te escucho.

Un muchacho castaño caminaba por los alrededores de la casa de los Asakura, tenía la mirada perdida y una expresión ausente... en menos de una semana, su mundo entero se derrumbó... ahora ya nada importaba, nada tenía sentido y todo gracias a ella.

¡MALDITA SEAS, ANNA KYOUYAMMA!

Gritó, conectando su puño contra uno de los árboles... provocando que su mano comenzara a sangrar, debido a la fuerza que le imprimió al golpe.

Ella era la culpable, la única que ganaba algo con todo aquello. El joven ignoró el dolor físico... para concentrarse en el verdadero dolor, que le embargaba.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Yoh bajaba de ver a su madre, en la habitación de esta. La dejó bien dormidita, ella no parecía mejorar... se veía muy mal. Sin embargo, algo más ocupó su mente... no había hablado con Jeanne desde que volvió a casa.

Decidió llamarla entonces, pero cuando se disponía a marcar el número... la vio, su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente... su "Muñequita" estaba allí, de pie... observándolo¡Cielos! Era tan hermosa... para él no existía nadie tan hermoso como ella; colgó el teléfono y salió de inmediato a su encuentro, no podía estar más feliz, la abrazó fuertemente y fue cuando se dio cuenta... algo estaba mal. Jeanne no respondía a su abrazo, se separó de ella... un poco confundido y la contempló largo rato, sin decir una sola palabra...

Al final, fue ella la primera en romper el silencio... estaba muy seria y el tono que utilizó, no le gustó nadita al chico... quién la miraba, intentando interpretar el extraño comportamiento de su novia.

Tenemos que hablar.

¿Te pasa algo, Muñequita?

No... no creo que debamos seguir adelante, con esto.

¿Me estás terminando?

Lo siento...

El castaño se sintió morir, eso no podía estar sucediéndole a él,... Jeanne, no podía dejarlo. La detuvo... al ver que esta hacía ademán de marcharse y le obligó a verle.

Espera¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a TU 'Futura esposa', Anna llamó a mi padre y no se qué le dijo... pero él...

Jeanne, mírame...

Él la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

Lo prometiste... prometiste que nunca lo harías, que nunca me dejarías... no importaba que ocurriera, siempre estaríamos juntos.

Abrazó a la chica con fuerza, no quería soltarle... no permitiría que la alejaran de él, que se la arrebataran... pero fue ella quién se apartó, deshizo aquel abrazo lentamente.

Yoh... yo no quiero hacerte más daño; mi padre me quitaría todo... yo siempre he sido rica... no se hacer otra cosa más, que gastar. No sé cómo ser pobre, entiendes? Y no pienso averiguarlo.

P..Pero... y el AMOR?

Le espetó, el ya desesperado chico.

¿Cuál amor?

Fue la cruel respuesta de la hermosa chica de cabello plateado, al darle la espalda a un muchacho a quién acababa de destrozarle el corazón. Yoh permaneció ahí, de pie... observando como la mujer que amaba se alejaba de su vida, para siempre; llevándose con ella... la última esperanza de llegar a ser feliz, algún día.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Los ojos del joven de cabellos castaños, se nublaron... y la ira se apoderó de su lastimada alma, e inicio una pelea consigo mismo, golpeando el árbol que anteriormente fue víctima de su ataque, cada vez con una fuerza mayor.

¡ JEANNE !

Gritó a todo pulmón.

Tamao se sentó en la cama, sobresaltada.

¿Qué fue eso?

¿Qué cosa?

Murmuró su esposo, imitándola.

Un grito... ¿No lo escuchaste?

Estabas soñando.

No, no lo creo.

Cálmate Tamao, es tu imaginación... vuelve a la cama.

Len dijo al ver a su esposa levantarse.

Tengo sed, ahora regreso.

Respondió la chica, al salir de la habitación.

Tamao bajo las escaleras a tientas y sin encender las luces entró en la enorme cocina, abrió la nevera y se sirvió agua en un vaso... pero algo llamó su atención, una silueta que se desplazaba sigilosamente, con tranquilidad, encendió las luces de repente.

Yoh?... ¿Eres tú?

La pelirosada lo miró aterrada, casi no lo reconoció... lucía atormentado, como un alma en pena, bajó la mirada luego... para encontrarse con la mano herida del chico.

Lamento haberte asustado, no fue mi intención...

Estás sangrando.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Yoh intentó ocultar su mano izquierda, pero Tamao la tomó entre las suyas... con los ojos muy abiertos.

Déjame ver...

No es nada.

Contestó el joven restándole importancia.

Estás muy lastimado... Ven!

No es necesario, Tamao... no te preocupes.

No seas necio... se te puede infectar.

Tamao lo tomó del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta la cocina; él se sentó, porque sabía de sobra que no tenía de otra. Ella no se quedaría tranquila... si no la dejaba curarlo.

La hermosa chica, fue hacia un botiquín que había instalado hace poco allí y con la mirada sombría sacó de él, desinfectante, alcohol, algodón y algunas vendas; se sentó frente a Yoh...

Muestra.

Él extendió el brazo, con fastidio... y la chica empezó con su labor.

¿En qué estabas pensando?

¡Auch, cuidado.

No seas delicado... ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

Preguntó la señora Tao, desinfectando la herida.

Choqué contra un árbol.

No me digas...

Dijo ella, con escepticismo.

Son los nervios del día anterior a la boda.

Agregó Yoh con un cinismo, no muy natural en él. La noticia sorprendió mucho a Tamao, quién entonces preguntó.

¿Vas a casarte?

¿Tengo otra opción?

Preguntó Yoh con tranquilidad falsa.

Puedes... negarte.

Respondió la chica, terminando de colocar la venda y asegurándola bien, para que se mantuviera firme.

¿Para qué?... Anna hizo un buen trabajo, hay que darle a la chica lo que quiere.

Repuso el joven con una indiferencia demasiado notoria. Tamao se preocupó, él no era así.

Pero... ¿y Jeanne?

Al escuchar esto, Yoh se levantó bruscamente, como si fuese impulsado por un resorte. Tamao vio sus ojos ensombrecerse aun más que antes.

NO... no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia.

La chica rosa, se asustó mucho... no parecía ser el tranquilo y dulce Yoh, a quién ella le profesaba un gran cariño y con el que se identificaba; pero lo entendió perfectamente.

Yoh.. yo... lo... lo siento.

La mirada del joven se nubló por un segundo, antes de volver a la normalidad. Aunque todavía un semblante errante.

Gracias, Tamao. Eres un ángel.

Miró su mano vendada y le dio un beso en la frente a la bella joven, antes de salir de la cocina.

Tamao lo observó marcharse con tristeza.

Jeanne... ¿qué hiciste¿Cómo pudiste?

Recordó las palabras de Anna... "Será menos doloroso, ahora que después", "ella no lo quiere" y luego, sus propias palabras retumbaron dentro de su cabeza como si fueran un eco.. "Igual sufrirá". ¿Por qué¿Por qué Jeanne no tuvo el valor de luchar¿Por qué Anna no podía simplemente, estar equivocada?; Yoh no debía sufrir... eso no era justo.

"La vida no es justa", le había dicho Len, el mismo día de su matrimonio al verla llorar.

"La vida no es justa", se repetía Tamao una y otra vez, a sí misma. Pero... ella no era nadie... para condenar a Jeanne, ella había actuado con la misma cobardía, en el pasado.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Ven conmigo, Tamao... no te faltará nada.

Liserg, yo quisiera hacerlo pero...

El amor no acepta peros, ni excusas... o es que ¿acaso ya no me amas?

Claro que te amo, Liserg. Tú has sido y siempre serás mi primer y único amor...

¿Por qué dudas, yo no los detendré.

Tamao miró los ojos verdes, del que sería su esposo si se quedaba; eran tan diferentes a los de SU Liserg..

ya lo escuchaste, vamos Tammy.

Tamao lo miró, lo amaba tanto... pero ella era muy joven, su familia jamás la perdonaría...

No, no puedo.

Tammy.

Susurró Liserg, ante la resolución de Tamao, quién fue su novia hasta ese día. Pasó luego la vista, al chino de ojos verdes... ¿Cómo pudo, él era su mejor amigo... sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por ella.

Ésta la ganaste, Len.

Yo no he ganado nada.

Tamao vio por ultima vez, los ojos de su novio, estaban llenos de decepción y dolor...

Nos volveremos a ver.

Les dijo a ambos, antes de darles la espalda y marcharse, con la cabeza baja.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Si, Liserg fue su primer amor; pero no el único. Ahora amaba a Len y lucharía por ese amor, hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

Se sumió nuevamente en sus recuerdos, que iban y venían, como si de un yoyo se tratase... se transportó a ese día, hace cinco años, aquella vez fue la ultima, en la que se vio reflejada en esos ojos color esmeralda.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Pensé que no vendrías...

Yo también... ¿a qué has venido, Tamao?

Él estaba algo hostil, pero ella no podía culparlo... la culpa era suya.

Quería verte.

Respondió tímidamente la chica.

¿Para qué?

Preguntó el joven de cabellos y ojos verdes.

Vine a despedirme.

Afirmó Tamao, bajando la mirada.

¿Qué... no lo habías hecho antes?

Repuso el chico con amargura y algo de cinismo.

Aún te amo.

Le dijo la dulce Tamao con un hilito de voz.

Es el día de mi boda, Tamao.

Él la miró con algo indefinido en su voz.

No te estoy pidiendo nada, sólo quiero que seas feliz Liserg, porque... yo intentaré ser feliz... al lado de Len.

Tamao replicó ante la insinuación... él supuso que ella no quería que se casara.

Ya era hora... adiós Tamao.

El joven se dispuso a marcharse.

Estoy embarazada.

Soltó de repente, la mujer que tenía los ojos vidriosos.

El se dio media vuelta y la miró con cierta ternura... después de un par de segundos, que utilizó para asimilar aquella peculiar situación, se acercó a ella y... sonrió.

Un niño siempre trae alegría... Felicidades, Tammy... cuídate.

¿La amas?

La chica se ruborizó al realizar esa pregunta, pero tenía que hacerlo, sino no estaría en paz... nunca.

Con todo el corazón.

Se acercó lentamente y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, a manera de despedida... ella lo miró embelesada.

Para la buena suerte...

Dijo el chico al despedirse, de aquella mujer que alguna vez, lo fue todo en su vida.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Tamao suspiró, una vez dejó escapar el amor de su vida, pero no en ésta ocasión... decidió volver a su cuarto, al lado del hombre a quién amaba con locura.

Esa tarde, era típica del mes de Abril... esplendorosa...

Anna observó extrañada a su próximamente esposo... se hallaba muy elegante... todo de negro, él era muy guapo. Toda la familia estaba reunida ante aquel notario, también se encontraban presentes el doctor Fausto y Eliza, su esposa y Marco; para celebrar la pequeña e íntima ceremonia... pero lo que más llamó la atención de Anna, no fue la determinación de Yoh, ni la actitud de todos los presentes, que reflejaba cierta incertidumbre... como esperando que el moreno se arrepintiera en cualquier momento, lo cuál por cierto... nunca ocurrió.

Yoh Asakura, Por favor, firme aquí...

Dijo el juez, al chico castaño... quién ágilmente y sin dudar, estampó su firma en le papel.. que uniría su vida a la de Anna.

Lo que más llamó la atención de la rubia fue... aquella venda en el brazo izquierdo de su futuro esposo, no la tenía cuando fue a hablar con ella, la noche anterior... y le cubría casi hasta el codo, así que era imposible que no la hubiese visto. Salió de su letargo al escuchar su nombre..

Señorita Kyouyamma... aquí, por favor.

Anna tomó el esfero de manos del notario y con pulso firme se dispuso a firmar el documento que éste le enseñaba, pero una voz familiar llegó a sus oídos...

¡ ANNA !

**_Notas de la Autora_**

_**Solcito: **Oyeme, Solcito; lástima que no hemos podido hablar más... será en otra ocasión. cuídate mucho, "Manita"._

_Sí, Manta le tiene algo de rencor a su hermana porque es la consentida de papá... ella es medio bruta y después de este capitulo la odiarás más, como todos creo..._

_y Jun se merece ser la cachona, porque además de manipuladora es "traviesa", por decirlo de alguna forma. El trabajo de Anna... es efectivamnete ese, y está llamando a Pilika¡Pues para contarle, o ¿Tú, no me contarías a mi? Ah?_

_En lo de TamaoxLisergxAnna... te ganaste un BMW...pero en tus sueños y me encantó el tercer cap. de lluvia... INTRIGANTE._

_Te me cuidas y portate bien, muchos Beshos de parte de tu hermana mayor..._

_**Gothic-punki:** Ahi voy "Hermanita", así que agarrate... cap. 8 Arriba. Beshos._

_**Minamo:** No te preocupes la mia tambien, pero recuerda me encantan tus reviews y me pongo algo triste cuando no me dejan... así que procura._

_RESPUESTA: "Para que queden picados y sigan leyendo"._

_RESPUESTA ALTERNATIVA: "porque me fascina el misterio"._

_Lo de Anna y el Inglés no era un amorío, sino amor del bueno...pero ella es muy mala tomando decisiones que incluyan sus sentimientos, si verdad._

_Gracias, gracias y más gracias y ya te dije que no te diré, tienes que leer y lo sabrás pronto...o eso espero._

_Chaito...cuidate._

_A todas aquellas almas que hayan tropezado con mi fic o lo esten leyendo pero no de jan reviews... animense, a mi me gusta saber que piensan y acepto criticas... así, que no se preocupen por mi...lo soportaré._

_Priss espero que te guste este cap. y dejame un review...para saber que estas allí._

_A todos lo que lean esto, gracias... los kero._

_Sayonara..._

_Darla Asakura._


	9. ¡Que se levante el telón!

ENTERRANDO EL PASADO 

**By: Darla Asakura**

CAPITULO IX

¡QUE SE LEVANTE EL TELÓN!

Anna cerró los ojos, como esperando despertar de un sueño, pero al abrirlos se encontró con lo mismo.

Se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con los ojos del chico de los cabellos azul celestes...

No lo hagas... Anna!

Repitió el ainu, con el ruego en sus ojos.

Horo... ¿qué haces aquí?

Luego se regañó mentalmente, qué pregunta más estúpida!; obviamente quería impedir su boda. El notario llamó su atención...

Señorita Kyouyamma, por favor...

Anna no dejaba de mirar a Horo-Horo, quién la observaba con angustia...

Sólo un momento.

La rubia se dirigió al notario, excusándose, sin siquiera mirarlo, luego le entregó a Yoh el esfero, éste la miraba extrañado...

Guarda esto... quieres?

Acto seguido comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar, para llegar donde el desesperado chico le esperaba.

Los ojos de todos los presentes, incluyendo los del notario, siguieron los movimientos de la chica, que llegaba ya junto a Horo-Horo...

Anna?

¿Qué crees que haces, Horo?

Tú, que crees. Vine a impedir que cometas una idiotez, no eres muy buena para eso... Vamonos.

No.

Anna...

Vete tú.

¿Qué estas diciendo?

Qué me quedo. Me voy a casar, Horo... y no hay nada que puedas hacer, te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora.

¿Con eso?... pero si ni lo conoces.

¿Cómo lo sabes?... No sé como hiciste para llegar hasta aquí, en todo caso agradezco tu interés por mi, pero no lo necesito... Sé perfectamente lo que hago, Horo... ; así que perdiste tu tiempo, no soy una damisela en peligro, que necesita ser salvada... tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Tomé una decisión y es la correcta. VETE.

La rubia fue ruda, seca, fría y hasta despiadada... era consciente de ello; todo eso le decían los ojos del chico a quién miraba... una persona a la que ella quería y estimaba mucho, y a quién debía alejar, para seguir adelante.

Los ojos de Horo-Horo le decían todo eso y más, cada una de las palabras pronunciadas le herían profundamente y ella lo sabía; le dio la espalda rápidamente, lo hizo porque no quería ver como se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos, aquel muchacho tan fuerte, ese que una vez siendo aun muy joven, abandonó todo y se enfrentó a sus padres tan sólo para ayudar a su pequeña hermana a escapar de un compromiso impuesto que no deseaba, era su mejor amigo casi un hermano y lo estaba matando.

Anna sintió el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero las retuvo como pudo; empezó a volver al sitio donde la esperaban para la firma de aquel papel... cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de Horo..

Intentas decirme que lo amas...

En ese momento lo supo, supo que era lo que tenía que hacer, para eliminar cualquier falsa esperanza que se hubiera creado en la cabeza de su amigo, así que lo hizo, sin volver a darle la cara.

Sí, lo amo.

Afirmó ella con severidad.

No es cierto. Tú, sólo te amas a ti misma; pero aun así... yo, yo no puedo dejar de amarte.

El escuchar estas palabras fue como una puñalada certera para la chica, el joven se dirigió hacia la salida, sin esperar respuesta; Estaba llorando y Anna no podía hacer nada para consolarlo... reinició su marcha al lugar donde todos la esperaban; en su camino, se tropezó con miradas de toda clase... miradas que mostraban insatisfacción, incertidumbre, inseguridad, asombro, indiferencia y hasta odio.

Tomó el esfero que Yoh le tendía y selló con su firma el pacto de unión, luego los testigos y los anillos, porque no hubo beso; ¿Para qué, nadie lo deseaba. Finalmente estaban casados, pero no estaba casada sólo con Yoh, se había casado con toda su familia, había hecho suyos sus problemas y... ahora, tenía que solucionarlos.

"Qué comience la función", pensó la rubia.

Hao estudió el semblante de los novios, su hermano no era el mismo... había cambiado, algo le ocurrió y el tenía la plena seguridad de que Jeanne era la responsable; Yoh tenía una actitud distante, fría e indiferente... sus ojos siempre tranquilos, alegres y despreocupados, se mantenían sin ninguna especie de emoción. Todo lo anterior sumado a la manera en que se hallaba vestido, lo asemejaban demasiado y sin querer a su hermano mayor; pero Hao sabía perfectamente que aquello no fue hecho a propósito, Yoh no lo estaba imitando... simplemente dejaba ver como se sentía, porque él era muy transparente.

Y Anna... ella estaba despampanante, sí, esa era la palabra... "despampanante"; aunque no estaba arreglada como la clásica novia, llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en un moño alto y vestía unos pantalones más bien holgados con aberturas laterales desde las rodillas... Además una blusa que dejaba ver la totalidad de sus bellos hombros, sus accesorios eran una hermosa diadema de cristales que le adornaban el hermoso cabello largo, una gargantilla y pendientes en el mismo material; los velos que se encontraban superpuestos por encima del pantalón, le daban a la novia un porte muy chic y no dejaban de ondearse de un lado a otro con el viento, sin restarle un mínimo de elegancia a esa mujer tan linda... que debía admitir daba la impresión de haber emergido de una botella, igualando la majestuosidad de una genio, debido a aquel estilo árabe... que en ese día, lucía. Sin embargo, respetó el color blanco, que la hacía resaltar, contrastando extrañamente, con el duelo que representaba, el negro que usaba el novio.

Para nadie resultó un misterio que la visita inesperada del joven desconocido en la ceremonia, no había hecho dudar a Anna, en cuanto a la decisión de casarse con Yoh, pero tampoco que había influido de una forma u otra en su actitud; porque un dejo de preocupación se dejaba entrever en esas perlas negras que la chica tenía por ojos.

Hao seguía observando a la pareja de recién casados, quienes no se dignaban ni a mirarse y la curiosidad de conocer la identidad del muchacho de cabellos azules que se atrevió a contradecir a la decidida rubia, era creciente en él... ¿Quién podría ser¿Un amante, un novio celoso¿Su hermano?... pero debía ser alguien importante en la vida de la chica.. o de lo contrario, estaba seguro de que ella, no se hubiese molestado en hablar con él, menos tendría la mortificación y culpabilidad... que podían adivinarse fácilmente en su actitud.

¡ya lo averiguaré, se prometió el moreno y guapo, hermano del novio.

Anna se percató del escrutinio a que estaba siendo sometida, por parte de su apuesto cuñado y también lo observó, aunque sólo fuera por un instante... conocía más a Hao, que a su propio esposo, él la miraba con intensidad... y por alguna razón desconocida, aquello le gustaba. Poseía un magnetismo gigantesco y ella se sentía como una pequeña niña frente al mostrador de una dulcería, pues no podía quitarle los ojos de encima; así que como pudo, giró los talones... para evitar tentaciones y en el intento de escapar de esa mirada, que le revolvía las emociones chocó con alguien que estaba tras ella... el golpe fue leve, pero con todo y eso, dio un traspiés y realmente creyó que caería pero unos brazos fuertes y morenos impidieron que eso sucediera.

Ha... Hao.

No pudo evitar que sus labios pronunciaran... el nombre del joven que aun estaba en sus pensamientos, pero al ver el vendaje en uno de los brazos que todavía la sujetaban, se arrepintió de inmediato y se mordió el labio inferior... debido a la frustración.

Creo que te equivocaste de novio.

Murmuró Yoh con sarcasmo.

Anna se soltó de forma rápida y brusca, y alzó la vista para enfrentar a su esposo, quién era más alto que ella. Ante el gesto de rechazo, de su ahora esposa... Yoh sonrió, con la sonrisa más hipnotizante y cínica que puedan imaginar... Anna quería replicar, decirle algo, pero sus labios no se movían.. estaba paralizada viendo esa sonrisa en la boca del chico, que le miraba con un odio inimaginable... si no lo estuviese viendo con sus propios ojos, no lo hubiese creído; como podía alguien cambiar tan radicalmente... en sólo unas cuantas horas. Sus ojos, que antes eran tan inocentes e ingenuos, como los de un ángel... ese día y en ese momento, habían sido transformados por aquel odio remarcado, en los de un demonio soñando.

"Está planeando mi ruina"... se dijo Anna, en su interior... y entonces al fin recuperó la voz, que antes se negó a salir...

Mírame bonito o no me mires.

Está bien.

Dijo el chico castaño, dándose vuelta y cambiando de rumbo...

De nada.

¿Qué?

Eso fue un gracias, no?

El chico continúo su camino y se sentó al lado de su madre, Anna lo observó alejarse con fijeza... ¿Ese era Yoh?.

Eliza, Fausto y Marco se acercaron a ella, no la felicitaron, pero si le desearon que le fuera bien, en ese viaje que acababa de emprender.

Kanna, el ama de llaves apareció repentinamente y le comunicó a Tamao, que podían pasar a la mesa...

Todos se dispusieron a seguir a la chica rosa, que estaba muy bonita ese día... todos menos Anna, a quién le timbraba el celular y en ese momento, se detenía a contestarlo.

Hola... Pilika.

Felicidades.

Sí, claro...

Nunca está demás... felicitar a una novia.

Tú sabes perfectamente, que es una boda forzada... así qué...

Y él... ¿Cómo estÿ

¿Quién?

Pues tu esposo.

Diferente.

¿Diferente?

Mmm es que no te he contado, él era... ah, mmm.

Lindo?

Ah… pues…sí. Pero evolucionó... tiene pinta de... bad boy... cómo su hermano.

¿Tiene un hermano?

Si, gemelo.

Mmmm entiendo. No te casaste con el hermano... porque tiene pinta de chico malo, así que elegiste al más manejable... y te salió el tiro por la culata, verdad amiga?

No, no es así. ¿por qué todo el mundo piensa eso?.., ya me están hartando.

Explotó la chica rubia, contra su amiga peliazul.

Uy, cálmate Anna... sólo fue un comentario...

Guardó silencio por un momento y Anna supo que algo le preocupaba.

¿Qué pasa... Pili?

Nada. Es... Horo, yo ... no sé de él, desde ayer... y...

Pilika sonaba muy nerviosa y bastante preocupada por el paradero de su hermano.

Horo-Horo vino a Japón...

¿Estás segura, no me digas qué... fue a armar tropel en tu boda.

Dijo Pilika con cansancio, sabía que así era... porque otra razón, iba a ir él a Japón.

Sí, aquí se apareció...

Te dije, que no me dijeras... ¿Está bien?

La preocupación en la voz de Pilika subió de tono, al decir las dos ultimas palabras.

Pues... no lo sé. Pili... tuve que mentirle.

Anna dudó un momento, pero luego le termino confesando aquello a su amiga.

¿Con respecto a qué?

Le dije que amaba a Yoh... no quiero que sufra más, es mejor que no se haga ilusiones.

La muchacha vestida de blanco, habló con suavidad y una nota de nostalgia y tristeza se dejo entrever en su voz.

Fue lo mejor, Annita. No te preocupes... yo sostendré tu mentira, cuando mi hermano vuelva.

Gracias...

Bueno pues, trata de no maltratar mucho a esa familia... y ten cuidado.

Lo tendré... cuídame mucho a Horo; Pilika, por favor.

Desde luego que lo haré... adiós Annita.

Adiós.

Luego de que Anna hubo entrado al comedor, cenaron tranquilamente, sosteniendo de vez en cuando una que otra conversación, medianamente cordial... los temas variaban, de la salud de Keiko pasaron a hablar acerca de los negocios de los Asakura; Jun sonreía con satisfacción, en los ojos de Keiko se veía cierta preocupación y algo de arrepentimiento, pues ella no quería ver sufriendo al menor de sus hijos, Tamao estaba atenta a los movimientos del chico castaño, a quién había vendado la noche anterior y de vez en vez, miraba a la novia... ¿Qué iba a ser de esos dos, de ahora en adelante?; mientras que Len, Hao y Anna, discutían sobre las mejores estrategias para llevar a cabo... ciertos negocios.

Yoh seguía ausente... y aunque los demás disimulaban excelente, Tamao no era la única que estaba pendiente de él. Al terminar de cenar, los pocos invitados se despidieron, así que Anna decidió irse a descansar...

Perdón...

Dígame señora...

Kanna, cierto?. Podrías indicarme... ¿Cuál es la habitación...?

¿Qué compartirá con el señor Yoh?. Sígame, por favor... yo la llevo.

Gracias, eres muy amable...

Ese es mi trabajo, señora. Por aquí...

Kanna la llevó a una de las habitaciones del ala sur-oriental, de la mansión. Esta se hallaba un poco deshabitada... pero tenía un estilo muy propio, diferente al del resto de la casa y Anna, pudo descubrir qué entre las habitaciones que la circundaban habían también, un saloncito de estar, un pequeño estudio, un baño... y hasta un comedor privado, todo independiente; Kanna le mostró aquellas habitaciones, con aire servicial... y por ultimo, la que sería su recamara de casada, en donde ya estaba su equipaje ordenado, todo en su lugar... la rubia de ojos negros sonrió, era inmensa, elegante y muy lujosa.

¿Está algo apartada del resto de la casa, no?

No se preocupe por eso, señora Anna... hay timbres para llamar al servicio y además... la casa tiene una línea interna, así que podrá solicitar cualquier cosa, con sólo levantar el teléfono y oprimir la tecla 1.

¿De quién fue ésta idea?

Preguntó Anna con mucho interés... pues aquello era muy poco convencional.

El difunto señor Yohmei, fue quién decidió remodelar esta ala que nadie utilizaba, hace poco más de un año... y hacerla independiente; pero fue el señor Len, quién dio la orden de preparar todo este ala, para usted y el señor Yoh...

Debió sospechar, que Len tendría una idea como esa...

Para que tengamos... algo de privacidad.

Su esposo estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta abierta, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada oscura, dirigida a ella.

Permiso.

Kanna desapareció, a la velocidad del rayo... escabulléndose por la puerta abierta; Anna miró a la chica de cabello azul y luego a su esposo, sin decir palabra. Él entró y cerró la puerta...

Len pensó en todo... no quiere que tus gritos de placer, se extiendan por toda la casa; así que... nos mantendrá algo... apartados de los demás...

Anna respondió al tono de mofa, usado por su marido; con hielo seco.

Y... ¿Qué te hace pensar, que si grito sería por placer?

Tienes razón, eso no va a suceder; aun si deseara consumar este matrimonio, por más experto que sea... me sería imposible llegar a calentar un témpano de hielo... como lo eres tú.

Anna lo miró con cinismo y burla, brillando en sus negras pupilas.

WOW, te tienes mucha fé... y yo que pensaba que eras... débil de carácter y bajo de autoestima.

Él la miraba fieramente...

Sí, soy muy bueno, excelente... me atrevería a decir qué de los mejores amantes que existen; lástima que nunca podrás comprobarlo, puesto que nunca le haría el amor una mujer como tú...

AY, Si tú!... Yoh, el súper hombre en acción.

Volvió a mofarse Anna.

Sí, tal vez...

La voz del chico castaño cambió y le llegó directamente al cerebro... ¿No supo cómo, pero él acortó la distancia que los separaba, tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo verlo y acercó peligrosamente su rostro al suyo... a pocos milímetros... la observaba de manera extraña, insistente, sus ojos nuevamente dejaron de mostrar sus emociones; ella no se movió, sencillamente no podía, aunque la había tomado por sorpresa, ella debía mantenerse soberbiamente calmada, por lo menos en apariencia, por supuesto... pero ante todo digna.

Él bajó la mirada a los labios de la rubia, los contempló por un segundo, antes de comenzar a bajar poco a poco al cabeza... parecía, no... ¿Dios, iba a besarla?; sus labios casi alcanzaban los suyos, Anna se sintió mareada y embriagada por el aroma que expedía su moreno esposo, una ola cálida empezó a subir por sus venas... y fue incapaz de procesar nada, lo único en lo que pensaba era que muy pronto, su boca iba a ser asaltada por la de Yoh... y entonces él se detuvo, exageradamente cerca...

Hasta mejor que Hao.

Le susurró el resto de la oración que había dejado inconclusa, cuando se acercó a ella; con los ojos fijos en los suyos y con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en los labios... y dio dos pasos hacia atrás , alejándose de ella.

Lo dicho... te tienes mucha fé.

Le espetó, Anna rápidamente... él suspiró, entrecerró los ojos y respondió...

Como te dije antes, te quedarás sin averiguarlo...

Dijo quedo y luego elevó un poco más la voz, para proseguir...

Y yo me quedaré sin poder comprobar, si como sospechó... eres una bruja FRÍGIDA y FRUSTRADA SEXUALMENTE.

Estas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Anna atropelladamente, de quién se apoderó una furia incontenible; dando los pasos que le separaban de su recién adquirido esposo... le dio a éste senda cachetadota... con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo tenía.

Yoh quedó con la cabeza hacia un lado, después del golpe y sus ojos perdieron el color por un instante, cuando volvió a ver a su esposa, reconoció el fuego en sus ojos.

Anna le increpó, de frente.

No le permito a nadie que se exprese de mi, en esos términos... estoy muy por encima de ti... Yoh Asakura..., y de cualquier mujerzuela con la que te hayas revolcado.

No lo vuelvas a hacer... porque no respondo.

Esa fue la respuesta del chico, con un gran odio a muerte para con la rubia; e inmediatamente salió de aquella habitación, azotando la puerta con una fuerza sobrenatural.

**_Notas de la Autora_**

_**Gothic-punki: **voy lo más rápido que puedo, "hermanita"; oye, que le pasa a mi sol, que no quiere salir..._

_Dile que no se tire, porque yo estoy bien lejos... como para atraparla... además...me tiene triste, porque me ha abandonado, Snif!_

_Bueno, por lo menos... me quedas tú..._

_cuidate y no te me pierdas..._

_ahí voy!_

_**Vale9315:** Hola... bueno, hago lo que puedo... pero Yoh todavía está enamorado de Jeanne y Anna pues a ella le gusta Hao, y Lizerg aun le da vueltas por la cabeza... y lo del viejo, su nombre es Yohmei y hizo lo que hizo, para salvar a su familia de la autodestrucción..., aquí está la continuación, Gracias por tu review... es muy importante para mi saber lo que piensan..._

_cuidate y chaito._

_**Priss:** Estás disculpada, siempre y cuando no vuelva a suceder..._

_se quequieres que ella se quede con Hao, tú te quedarías con Hao y yo me quedaría con Hao; veamos que hace Anna._

_Sí, gracias por leer mis otros fics... me honras y te confieso que este también es mi favorito, pues es mi primer fic y lo adoro, para mi es el mejor... pero por alguna razón no ha tenido tanta acogida cómo"el amor se refleja en los ojos", que con sólo tres cap., lleva ya más de 20 reviews..._

_bueno, es mio también, así que yo estoy FELIZ. gracias por tus comentarios, si es algo dificil incluir a todos los personajes, pero ahí voy y creo que harán acto de presencia otros más... las chicas del trío de la flor, para completarlo... JIJI y creo que también chocolove, peero al final... si todo sigue como va, por supuesto._

_PRISS me está felicitando, YIUUJU, no en serio, gracias; tú, si que eres de las mejores autoras, y si de mi depende seguirás leyendo más historias mias... gracias por seguir esta hasta el final, es fascinante._

_Cuidate y sayonara..._

_PD: cuando tengas tiempo, mandame un mail, Si?_

_**Leticia Margoth**: Leti... muchas, muchas, muchas pero muchas gracias..._

_de verdad me alegra que te guste... si, me encanta el misterio y el suspenso... y bueno, todos los personajes tienen su historia aparte..._

_Gracias por todo... y cuidate, sayonara._

_Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen este fic, espero que este Capitulo les guste, y me dejen un review... los quiero... _

_Este capitulo va dedicado a mi desaparecida hermana... SOL, te kero... cuidate y portate bien._

_Besshos._

**_Darla Asakura_**.


	10. Encuentros y desencuentros

**ENTERRANDO EL PASADO**

**By: Darla Asakura**

* * *

**CAPITULO X **

**"ENCUENTROS Y DESENCUENTROS"**

**Buenas...**

**Buenas Srta. Pilika.**

Contestó la pelirroja secretaria de su hermano, quien parecía algo asombrada de verle. A Pilika aquello no le sorprendió... ella había comunicado que no iría a trabajar ese día... y la verdad es que no pensaba hacerlo, mucho menos en esas fachas pero...

**¿Cómo está todo?**

**Pues... bien, pensé que se iba a tomar el día libre.**

**Así es... sólo quería saber si todo está bien.**

Mintió Pilika, ella estaba preocupada por su hermano y como no se apareció por la casa... tuvo el presentimiento que tal vez, podría haber pasado por la oficina... al regresar de su viaje. Además cuando ella tenía algo que hacer, se percató de que algo faltaba...

**Por aquí, todo está bien... pero el señor Horo, no se ha reportado... y tiene una cita dentro de unos 10 min.**

**¿Cómo... no ha venido?**

Se sintió un poco desilusionada, quería mucho a su hermano, él era todo para ella. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo allí, pero no fue así... Sally la observaba con extrañeza y ella sabía por qué.

**Me temo que no.. y no pude cancelar, ya que no sabía... si él estaba de viaje.**

**Sally... bueno, yo vine porque tengo que buscar algo en su oficina... no me demoro.**

**Srta.... Pili..., oh oh. Me va a matar... conste que lo intenté.**

Dijo la chica, pero Pilika no escuchó sus palabras, por la prisa que tenía.

Un chico de cabellos verdes y ojos verdes, observó bastante entretenido a la chica de cabello celeste entrar casi corriendo... al parecer tenía prisa. Parecía tener como 17 años... y aparentaba ser algo así como una chiquilla que acababa de escaparse del colegio, no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante aquella escena, ella no se dio ni cuenta de que él estaba allí, prácticamente entró y se dirigió de manera confianzuda al escritorio del dueño de la oficina... a quién el joven esperaba, llegó temprano a su cita... porque él era muy puntual y necesitaba terminar de cerrar ese negocio, para lo cual se traslado de Inglaterra a Italia... estaba sorprendido por la irrupción de la bella chica, pero por alguna razón no podía quitarle los verdes ojos de encima, además ella estaba muy concentrada como para notar su presencia.. la chica de largo cabello y ojos azules, vestía una minifalda negra, un top rosado y una camisa que usaba a manera de chaqueta también negra, que llevaba abierta... para completar aquel atuendo, que sinceramente el chico de traje... no creyó ver en esa oficina, pues era bastante casual... unas sandalias con tacón medio, rosadas y para rematar llevaba el cabello recogido en dos colitas.

**Mi hermano es un tonto, ¿Cómo se le ocurre... desaparecerse así?, es un irresponsable...**

Liserg se mantenía callado, en un rincón apartado de aquella oficina... tal vez por eso no lo vio; ella seguía quejándose con el aire... pues pensaba que no había nadie más.

**¿Dónde diablos está?... Horo, tendré que buscarlo... ay! Aquí está.**

Dijo la chica alzando en una mano, celebrando su victoria... una pequeña libreta de direcciones y teléfonos, su agenda...

**Me las va a pagar... **

**¿Encontró lo que buscaba?**

Pilika brincó del susto. Miró con horror al muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda... que la miraba con cierto interés...

**¿Usted quién es?, ¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿Cómo entró?**

**Lo siento... no quería asustarla... pero tampoco quería interrumpir su labor de búsqueda. **

Ella lo miró y luego, dijo con claridad y de manera algo posesiva.

**Esta es la oficina de mi hermano... ¿Cómo es que estaba allí, y no me dijo nada?**

**Ahhh... usted es la "hermanita",... tengo una cita con su hermano, así que su secretaria me permitió que lo esperara dentro de su oficina. Espero no le moleste.**

Repuso el joven, que la miraba como si ella fuera una chiquilla que no sabía donde estaba ni que hacía. Se estaba burlando de ella.

**Voy a matar a Sally...**

Pilika murmuró, ante la atenta mirada del chico; recordó como estaba vestida y sobre todo peinada, maldijo mentalmente.

**¿Dijo algo?**

**Si, yo soy la "Her-ma-ni-ta" de Horo-Horo... y ¿Usted es...?**

Dijo la chica peliazul, aparentando calma, pero en su voz resaltó el sarcasmo, al afirmar quien era...

**Mi nombre es Liserg Diethel, y necesito tratar un asunto con su hermano... "Negocios".**

Le recalcó él, y a ella se le subió la sangre al cerebro... quién rayos pensaba ese tipo, que era ella, una idiota... como para que le hablara como si fuera tarada.

**Ummm, "Negocios".... ya veo. Quizá yo lo pueda ayudar... siéntese.**

Le indicó la joven, mostrándole la silla frente al escritorio de su hermano.

**No lo creo... Con todo respeto,... prefiero esperar a su hermano.**

Pilika no daba crédito a sus oídos, ella le ofrecía ayudarlo"muy amablemente" y él la había rechazado.. como si su ayuda no sirviera de nada, ¿quién se creía ese hombrecito?.

**Ahh sí, bueno... que le rinda; y para su información... mi hermano ni siquiera está en el país...**

**¿Qué?, pero si teníamos una cita hoy...**

Liserg se molestó, Pilka sabía que él tenía razón... pero ella podía ayudarlo y luego arreglaría cuentas con su hermano. Aun así, decidió interceder por él, ante el ofuscado chico inglés.

**Él es una persona muy responsable... pero**

**No lo parece... no se debe dejar a las personas esperando, mucho menos si es algo importante.**

Le interrumpió el joven de cabellos verdes, de forma bastante repentina... "y eso que parecía caballeroso"; pensó la hermosa chica que lo observaba.

**Se le presentó un imprevisto, en cuanto a usted... por eso le dije, que yo lo podía ayudar... porque sé que su tiempo vale.**

**Si vale, y mucho... vine desde Inglaterra sólo a atender éste negocio, y me dejan como un zapato.**

Volvió a interrumpirla, el joven que ya estaba al borde de la furia.

**No tiene porque ser así, déjeme ayudarlo.**

Se ofreció la chica, y él sonrió de forma sardónica, antes de continuar.

**¿usted...?, lo siento Srta. ... pero esto es algo serio, no es cosa de colegialas...**

**Está tratando de decir, que no me cree capaz de asumir ese tipo de responsabilidades...**

Ahora quien estaba al borde de la furia, era ella; la trataba como si fuese una mocosa que no sabe ni amarrarse bien los cordones.

**Pues realmente... su apariencia deja mucho que desear., ¿Cuantos años tiene?, ¿quince?..**

Repuso el con gentileza... y una dulzura genuina, pero que puso a Pilika al borde de la locura. Habló con mucha dignidad, él no la conocía, mas no por eso.. debía asumir que ella era una chiquilla mimada; ese muchacho que más parecía una niña por su aspecto, no la juzgaría a ella por el suyo... le demostraría cuan buena era en los "negocios", se tragaría todas sus palabras, ella se encargaría de eso.

**Mi edad no es importante... y créame, las apariencias engañan. Señor Diethel.**

**Y... ¿Cómo piensa ayudarme?**

**Un momento...**

Le hizo un ademán a su interlocutor con una mano, mientras oprimía el botón del intercomunicador, para hablar con la secretaria de su hermano, Horo-Horo.

**Sally... ¿podrías venir un segundo?; y... por favor, trae todo lo referente al "negocio", que trataba mi hermano con el señor....**

Ella dudó por un momento y luego se dio cuenta, que se había olvidado por completo del nombre del hombre joven y gallardo, que se hallaba justo frente a ella.

**Liserg Diethel.**

Él notó aquello y de inmediato le recordó su nombre.

**Liserg Diethel.**

Le repitió Pilika a Sally por medio del intercomunicador, ya más tarde hablaría con ella, sobre ese pequeñísimo detalle que omitió.

**Enseguida, señorita Pilika.**

Afirmó la chica de cabello rojo, sabiendo que la voz de su jefa, contenía cierta nota de advertencia.

**Lamento no haberme presentado antes... mi nombre es Pilika Usui, y soy una de las fundadoras y socia de la compañía. Espero poder servirle de algo.... **

La chica de rosado y negro, había dejado muy en claro su identidad.. todo para restregarle en la cara al niñito ese... que ella no era lo que él pensaba, era mucho más... mucho más.

**No es necesario, ser sarcástica.... Pilika.**

Sonrió él, al notar el tono que la chica usó en la última frase; ni modo... con esa apariencia, cualquiera se equivocaría, sobre todo por las colitas, las cuales le daban un toque exageradamente infantil.

**- SK -**

El joven de largos y hermosos cabellos castaños, mejor conocido como Hao Asakura, caminaba tranquilamente por su habitación, que se encontraba frente a la que antes ocupó su hermano gemelo Yoh. Estaba muy pensativo, muchas cosas habían cambiado en el transcurso de una semana, su madre estaba enferma... y aunque por lo menos se arregló para estar presente en la ceremonia el día anterior, no parecía estar mejorando; su abuelo, había muerto hacía poco o más de mes y medio... dejando a la familia en total incertidumbre, después de la lectura del testamento y debido a la inexplicable aparición de Anna Kyouyamma en sus vidas, quién ahora estaba al mando de todo... incluso de su hermano... y de sus emociones, porque desgraciadamente, esa chica le atraía mortalmente. Tanto, que ya comenzaba a envidiar la suerte de Yoh... lo que nunca antes, pensó que podría pasar...

**Anna... eres un enigma, pero uno que pienso resolver... pronto.**

Le hubiera encantado ser él, quien disfrutara de aquella magnifica mujer; pero ella prefirió a Yoh... "Porque él, lo necesita más", recordó las palabras de la chica cuando finalmente se animó a pedirle una explicación. Bien, él podía averiguar lo que quisiera... tenía contactos y los utilizaría, a su conveniencia. Anna le interesaba y mucho, igual la relación que ella ahora sostenía con su hermanito... era sólo de papel, de eso estaba totalmente seguro. Por el momento.

Salió de la habitación dispuesto a descubrir como fuese, cual era la conexión que existía entre Anna Kyouyamma, ahora Asakura... y su difunto abuelo; de inmediato una luz de esperanza se reflejó en sus ojos... ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado?, conocía a la persona perfecta para el trabajo.

Al salir... se encaró con su hermano, quien salía de la habitación que antes ocupara.

**Tan rápido... y ya te echaron del cuarto.**

Hao le habló a su gemelo, en un tono burlón. Quería romper el hielo, pues éste se veía molesto y sumamente decaído... cada vez, le preocupaba más.

**No estoy de humor, Hao.**

Repuso Yoh, algo cansado.

**Mmm, mala noche?**

Preguntó Hao a su hermano, sabiendo la respuesta de sobra, porque él se imaginaba que Anna, no le iba a dar a Yoh ni la hora y él se comportaría igual con ella.

**Esa no es una mujer... es un demonio.**

**Ay! Por favor, no creo que sea para tanto... de seguro, la provocaste.**

Inmediatamente después de la aseveración de su gemelo, él mayor de los Asakura salió en defensa de la chica.

**¿De parte de quien, estás?... ah Hao?**

Yoh se molestó un poco, ante aquel comentario por parte de su hermano mayor.

**Pues de tu parte, Yoh... ¿Es que lo dudas?**

Se apresuró a responder.

**Yo ya no sé nada,... todo tarde o temprano, termina siendo falso...**

Yoh habló como si el mundo y todo en él, hubiese desaparecido... Jeanne se fue y se llevó toda la confianza que él tenía en la humanidad. Se sentía traicionado, ahora no podía confiar... no se sentía dispuesto a asumir tal riesgo, pero haría el intento con su hermano... una prueba.

**Yo nunca he sido falso, menos contigo... eres mi hermano, mi hermano menor.**

Aseguró Hao... le intrigaba lo que le pasaba por la mente, al chico que se encontraba observándolo con una honda tristeza en los ojos, estaba en sus manos ayudarlo y devolverle su tan envidiable fé en los demás, para lo que haría lo que fuera.

**Entonces... contéstame algo, pero quiero la verdad.**

**Adelante.**

**¿Te gusta?**

Hao pareció confundido ante la pregunta de su hermano, así que medio balbuceó.

**¿Quién.. Anna?**

**Sí... ¿Quién más?**

Yoh sentía fastidio sólo de pensar, en esa mujer tan mandona, que se había atrevido a cachetearlo la noche anterior.

**Bueno... **

Empezó a decir el chico de cabello largo.

**La verdad... Hao.**

**Sí.**

Dijo el aludido, conformándose con la realidad, Anna si le gustaba y mucho.

**¿Preferirías que estuviera casada contigo?**

Insistió Yoh, ante la respuesta de su hermano... quería estar seguro, sólo así podía adecuar una estrategia; lo único que él ya no deseaba era pasar el resto de sus días con una mujer como Anna.

**¿Lo preferirías... Hao?**

Su hermano asintió, sin emitir sonido alguno.

**Entonces... ayúdame.**

**- SK -**

Anna vestía una camisa azul cielo... con una falda amplia y negra, se veía bien. Recogió el largo cabello rubio en una coleta, mirándose fijamente en el espejo. La noche anterior, había sido su "Noche de bodas"... ¡que bobada!, terminó poniendo en su sitio al menso, que escogió como marido, aunque últimamente no estaba actuando, en concordancia con su personalidad, pues no con la que ella, escasamente le conocía. Sin embargo, había algo en él, en cómo le habló, algo fuera de lo común; estaba segura de que su elección había sido la correcta pero... no podía dejar de preguntarse que habría pasado si se hubiese casado con Hao.

**A lo mejor... nada. Pero quizás...**

Sacudió la cabeza, ¿Por qué le pasaba lo mismo, cuando comenzaba a pensar en su sexy cuñado?

**Bueno, Yoh no está nada mal... y si a eso le sumamos, que siempre si tiene agallas...**

Sonrió para sí.

**Combinación perfecta. Pero él me odia... esto se pone interesante.**

"Como si yo tuviese la culpa de que Su muñequita, le saliera toda una mentirosa, aprovechada.. ni que decir de lo coya"

Anna volvió a sonreír con algo de picardía.

**Por lo menos... probé mi teoría.**

Pensó en bajar... no quería ver a nadie, menos a Yoh. Pero debía enfrentarlos o perdería autoridad, éste era su primer día como dueña absoluta de todo y debía imponerse, desde el principio. Desde el momento en que puso su firma en aquel acta y se convirtió legalmente en Anna Asakura... sus vidas dejaron de pertenecerles a ellos, para pasar a ser suyas.

**- SK -**

En un oscuro y húmedo callejón, en la parte trasera de un bar, se encontraba totalmente ebrio, un muchacho con la ropa mal puesta, y semi-inconsciente... la luz del sol se coló en aquel lugar, llegando finalmente a sus ojos.

Horo-Horo despertó con la sensación de haber muerto y ver el infierno, como pudo ella hacer aquello; era imposible que Anna quisiera a ese flacucho y endeble"pobre diablo". Su pena lo estaba matando, "¡Dios!, ¿cómo pude enamorarme de ella?"

**No me quiere, nunca me ha querido. ¡ANNA!**

Gritó su nombre, como si ella le estuviese escuchando en algún lado, de ese nido de ratas. Pero no fue así, y él lo sabía; él la amaba, la amaba tanto.. que la vida sin ella, ya carecía de todo sentido, ni todo el alcohol del mundo, podría ayudarlo a ahogar ese dolor tan grande, que sentía oprimir su pecho.

Horo tomó una resolución... y la gritó al viento, ya no pensó en nadie más, esta vez y pensaría en él, para variar; lo más importante era su hermanita y ella estaba muy bien. Ya no tenía la vida nada que él quisiera, NADA, es más ya no quería vivirla... ¿Para qué?, No era que hubiese perdido a Anna, nunca la tuvo; pero... siempre mantuvo una esperanza, de ser correspondido, de que ella algún día... le diera una oportunidad.

**Ya no quiero vivir más!**

Se le oyó decir al muchacho peliazul, al incorporarse.

**Eso se puede arreglar.**

Una voz extraña y ruda, llegó a él.. que como pudo, se dio media vuelta para enfrentarle. No era un solo hombre, eran tres... tenían cara de pocos amigo, "ladrones, de seguro", pensó con algo de lucidez; el cielo lo había escuchado, por una vez en su vida, le mandó la solución para sus problemas, le mandó la muerte.

**Danos lo que llevas encima.**

Su primer opción oponerse, y darle la bienvenida a las dulces mieles de la muerte.

**No les daré nada... tendrán que quitármelo, si pueden.**

Dijo el chico de los cabellos celestes... encarando a los bandidos, al fin podría desatar toda su furia, concentrándola en un objetivo, pero sólo para poder alcanzar una meta mayor... el descanso eterno.

Horo empujó a uno de los tipos, que lo rondaba ya , como si de un gato se tratase... al cercarse a él, otro aprovechó el descuido para darle un golpe seco en la mandíbula; en ese estado él no podía pelear bien, "Todo esto va mejorando"... si todo salía bien, pronto estaría tocando un arpa junto con los angelitos...

Aun así, el chico azotó con fuerza a uno de los tipos contra la pared, golpeándolo fuertemente en el estómago y la cara; pero eran tres después de todo y el agresivo muchacho... no se encontraba en condiciones de enfrentarlos a todos.

Le cayeron los otros dos encima, a golpes lo molieron, pues cuando cayó al piso, siguieron en su tarea de romper huesos y magullar al chico aquel, que aunque fuerte... no tenía oportunidad él sólo.

**Con que dándotelas de muy machito, ah?..**

Le dijo el hombre a un ya, muy golpeado, Horo-Horo... sacando de uno de sus bolsillos, una navaja.

**Te vas a morir, chico bonito...**

El brillo del filo de la navaja, brilló al ser reflejada en ella... un rayo del poco sol, que se aventuraba en ese callejón; cuando el hombre movió su brazo con avidez, al atacar a Horo, a quién termino dibujándosele una dulce sonrisa, al saber... que por fin, obtendría lo que más anhelaba en esos momentos... La muerte.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	11. Cada quién, con sus problemas

ENTERRANDO EL PASADO 

**By: Darla Asakura**

CAPITULO XI

CADA QUIÉN, CON SUS PROBLEMAS 

El filo de la navaja brilló bajo los escasos rayos de sol, que se aventuraban en aquel callejón abandonado y al ver el movimiento, Horo-Horo entrecerró los ojos para esperar el lance, el cual temía sería certero que aseguraba con ser el final... el alivio a todo su dolor y sufrimiento, pero este no llegó.

Abrió los ojos, al escuchar el quejido lastimero del hombre que antes pretendía atacarlo, en el momento indicado para verlo caer aparatosamente sobre unos botes de basura; la navaja que el sujeto en cuestión sostuvo, yacía ahora a sus pies. La observó un instante anonadado, mas el sonido familiar de cosas chocando con otras y de golpes secos, acompañados de gritos y alaridos de dolor y pánico; captaron por completo su atención haciéndole levantar la vista.

Entonces la vio, una figura al parecer humana, contextura delgada y como de un 1.60 metros, era todo lo que lograba distinguir. El desconocido intervino dominando la pelea, se movía con una agilidad casi felina, poseía además una gran fuerza, suficiente por lo menos para masacrar a golpes a los supuestos asaltantes.; a quienes, atacaba con brutalidad y fiereza, pero al tiempo con una tranquilidad innata, se notaba que disfrutaba poniéndolos en sus lugares.

Los gigantes mal encarados que atacaron a Horo, poco a poco cayeron como moscas, uno a uno ante aquel desconocido que le había salvado la vida; a quien a simple vista superaban en fuerza y tamaño. Cada golpe que asestaba, cada uno de sus movimientos, eran realizados con una seguridad increíble y daba la impresión de ser fría y supremamente calculados por lo efectivos... en menos de 10 minutos, todos se encontraban ya, inconscientes.

Horo no daba crédito a sus ojos, ese sujeto "quien quiera que fuese", tenía que ser mínimo experto en artes marciales, pues era un hombre muy fuerte.

El amable extraño se acercó despacio al ainu de los cabellos celestes, que se hallaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared del bar, en el que horas antes había intentado sin éxito ahogar su llanto en licor.

Tenía la mirada lejana, pero aun clavada en la silueta que a él se acercaba... el extraño llevaba zapatos deportivos de tela, rojos con los cordones sueltos, unos jeans con rotos en las rodillas, bastante desgastados y descoloridos, algo ajustados, la figura que aun no distinguía del todo, se detuvo justo frente a él... agachándose, recogió la navaja que se encontraba cerca de los pies del joven, al que le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, gracias al agotamiento físico que sentía.

El joven ainu hizo un intento sobrehumano al tratar de levantarse... pero no pudo moverse, unas manos lo detuvieron manteniéndolo en la misma posición. Los ojos oscuros del muchacho, quedaron fijos en las manos, que le presionaban suavemente por los hombros; podría jurar que eran las manos de una chica, pues eran pequeñas, finas y delicadas...

No te muevas, podrías tener algo roto.

La sonora voz femenina le comprobó su hipótesis, él, el fuerte y rudo: Horokeu Usui, fue rescatado de manos de unos truhancitos de barrio por una mujer... ¡eso era imposible, no lo aceptaba.

Alejó de él, los brazos que aun lo mantenían en aquella posición, poniéndose en pie... sólo para ver como su vista ennegreció repentinamente, precipitándose pesadamente hacia el suelo.

Hao no podía dejar de mirar a su hermano gemelo, esa proposición era por demás obtusa...

¿Estás loco?

¿Tendría que estarlo?

Le respondió Yoh, como si aquello fuese lo más natural del mundo.

¿Para proponerme algo así, déjame pensar... sí.

No es nada del otro mundo.

Es tu esposa, Yoh.

Repuso Hao, aun no creía que su hermano, su inocente hermano, le propusiera seducir a su propia esposa...

y?

¿Cómo qué y..., porqué mejor no te das una ducha de agua helada, a ver si se te quitan esas ideas maquiavélicas de la cabeza.

Le ordenó su hermano mayor.

Pero él tenía razón.

Hao parecía confundido ante las palabras de Yoh... ¿De quién rayos hablaba?.

¿Quién?

Maquiavelo, ahora lo entiendo. Nunca antes lo pensé, pero tenía razón en todo... "El fin justifica los medios", o si no; pregúntale a ella...

El mayor de los Asakura, miró a su hermano como si se tratase de un desconocido...

Yoh... me estás asustando; estás trastornado. Ahora me dirás, que la asesinarías... con tal de no soportarla.

El joven de cabello corto, quedó pensativo por un momento, sólo para añadir después.

No había pensado en eso... es bueno tener opciones.

Hao lo miró, horrorizado por sus palabras.

Tú no eres mi hermano, te desconozco.

Ay, por favor, Hao; claro que lo soy. Sólo digo que no hay contemplado esa posibilidad, es todo.

Afirmó Yoh con una tranquilidad supremamente asombrante.

Llegarías a tanto, sólo para deshacerte de ella... para poder estar con Jeanne.

Le dijo Hao a su hermanito, con algo de aprehensión. La mirada de Yoh se cubrió de sombras, como jamás la había visto, bueno... exceptuando el día de su boda, por supuesto.

¿Jeanne¿Quién es Jeanne?; no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

Yoh habló como si aquello fuese cierto, como si jamás en la vida hubiera escuchado ese nombre, lo que sorprendió aun más a su hermano.

Aun no me has contestado.

En serio necesitaba una respuesta, Yoh de verdad que estaba loco... Hao hizo ademán de marcharse, pero su hermano menor lo sujeto del brazo.

Suéltame.

Le dijo Hao, quién ya sentía hervir la sangre en sus venas, soltándose en un solo movimiento.

No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo, como para utilizar esos recursos... tan sucios.

Le espetó a su hermanito, a lo que este respondió con total convencimiento y orgullo.

He aprendido del mejor.

Al escuchar esas palabras de boca de su hermano, Hao terminó perdiendo por completo la cabeza, golpeó a Yoh directamente en la mandíbula, provocando la pérdida del equilibrio del muchacho... que cayó de inmediato al suelo.

No lo vuelvas a repetir..

Le advirtió, dándose la vuelta para alejarse; mientras escuchaba las recriminaciones que su hermano le hacía.

Eres un estúpido, Hao... ya sabía yo que no podía contar contigo; eres un mal hermano, el peor de todos. No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes con ella... por toda la eternidad, sólo que me la quites de encima y de paso, que la disfrutes...

Hao ya no podía pensar con claridad, olvido todo lo que iba a hacer aquél día... las palabras de Yoh, aun le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Él seguía gritando, sin levantarse y con la vista clavada en la figura de su hermano alejándose.

Vamos Hao, tú no eres ningún santo y yo sé... qué lo que más deseas, desde que Anna apareció... es hacerla aullar.

Hao tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano, para no dar marcha atrás y regresar donde estaba su hermano tirado, para darle una buena tunda; la tunda que se había ganado con su último comentario, pero en vez de eso continuo su camino sin detenerse, empuñando las manos, con fuerza excesiva... estaba perdiendo el control.

Hao!... HAO!

Los gritos de su hermano, seguían llegando a sus oídos... debía estar muy desesperado, para actuar de ese modo; Hao estaba furioso. Una puerta se abrió... y la pelirrosada fue la persona, que salió a su encuentro.

Buenos días, Hao.

Buenos días.

Contestó él, tratando de disimular su mal humor.

Ese que grita¿No es Yoh?

Preguntó Tamao, al oír los gritos del muchacho que el día anterior había contraído matrimonio.

Ignóralo¿quieres?; al parecer no le sentó bien el matrimonio...

Al parecer a ti, tampoco.

Dijo la chica dulcemente.

¿A qué te refieres?

Murmuró Hao, casi entre dientes.

Estás... eh,... ¿Peleaste con Yoh?

No.

Hao contestó apresuradamente, lo que lo delató.

Hao?

Está bien,... discutimos. ¿Por qué será que nunca te puedo mentir?.

La respuesta hizo sonreír a la hermosa chica de largos cabellos rosados.

No tengo idea... pero me halagas; él está extraño, actúa diferente... y luego ese matrimonio.

Hao suspiró.

Sí. ¿Len dónde estÿ

Abajo, me imagino... ¿y Anna?.

¿Qué pasa con ella?

Preguntó Hao, algo fastidiado¿Por qué siempre se la mencionaban?... entonces recordó la llamada que pretendía hacer, cuando se encontró a su hermano.

¿Bajará a desayunar?

La pregunta de Tamao, lo sacó de sus pensamientos...

No lo sé... y francamente no me importa, al fin de cuentas, ella es la nueva dueña, puede hacer lo que le plazca.

Aquello no era del todo cierto, si le importaba; era por eso... que debía hacer esa llamada, aunque no estaría mal, volver a ver a su ex.

sigue tú, Tam... me acordé que debo llamar a alguien.

No deberías ser tan quisquilloso, en cuanto a Anna... aunque no sepamos que planes tiene, no creo que sea tan malo.

Le indicó la chica rosa, a quién la aparente indiferencia de Hao hacia su nueva cuñada, no la engañaba. Él estaba más interesado en ella, de lo que pensaba.

Lo intentaré.

Volvió a suspirar Hao.

Te espero abajo.

Dijo Tamao antes de proseguir con su camino.

Jun lucía algo abatida, mientras se aferraba a la bocina del teléfono, como si esta se le pudiera escapar de las manos, en cualquier momento...

Entonces... no vendrás.

Hablaba en un hilito de voz, como queriendo esconder el dolor que se apoderaba de ella, lentamente; su hermano la observaba con el rabillo del ojo, desde el sillón que ocupaba, en su mirada se adivinaba cierta lástima. Sostenía un periódico entre sus manos, y de vez en vez, pretendía que lo leía.

Pero dijiste que volvías en un mes.

La dulce y melancólica voz de la chica de cabellos verdes, se volvió a escuchar con algo que se asemejaba mucho a la tristeza.

Jun nada. Eso dijiste hace seis meses...

Su tono de voz se elevó más de lo normal y entonces prosiguió prácticamente gritando, estaba muy alterada.

Sabes qué... Lee; por qué mejor no te olvidas de la boda, de una buena vez.

Volvió a callar por un segundo, pues de seguro se encontraba escuchando, lo que su interlocutor le decía.

Bien, has lo que se te dé, la regalada gana.

Terminó de decir, azotando el auricular con fuerza, al colgar.

Los ojos de Len brillaron con intensidad, al ver a su bella hermana, realizar aquel acto de crueldad para con el teléfono... y salir apresuradamente de la habitación. Saliendo Jun Tao tropezó con Tamao, quién al verla en ese estado le preguntó si no iba a desayunar...

Se me quitó el hambre.

Fue su respuesta, la pelirrosada observó a su cuñada, quién subía los escalones de dos en dos, y luego desapareció de su vista; después la chica retomó su camino, entró en el salón donde se hallaba su esposo, qué al escucharla entrar levantó la mirada del periódico que tenía en las manos y miró a su esposa.

¿Qué le sucede a Jun, por poco y me tumba..

Lee llamó, otra vez.

Eso lo explica todo.

Su esposa habló con tristeza marcada.

¿Por qué tu familia sigue insistiendo en arreglar, así las uniones?; el amor es algo que no se puede anticipar, mucho menos improvisar.

Dijo ella tomando asiento, frente a él.

Quizàporque nadie se ha opuesto todavía; ni han tratado de romper esa ridícula tradición... que no ha sido buena, para nadie...

Tamao sospechó hacia donde iba esa charla, había caído en una trampa que se tendió ella misma; sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras, de boca de Len.

Pero eso está a punto de acabarse, por que nosotros..

Pobre Jun¿Crees que lo quiera?

Tamao interrumpió de manera deliberada, la oración de su esposo. Len parpadeó un par de veces y aunque no pasó por alto el cambio de tema, respondió.

Tamao... tal vez, ella tiene una forma rara de querer; quería decirte que nosotros podemos ser los primeros en...

¿Anna... no ha bajado?

Tamao lo volvió a interrumpir, a propósito; quería evitar a como diera lugar el tener esa conversación con Len.

Creo que no; Tam, debemos hablar...

Voy a ver si todo está listo, para el desayuno.

Dijo la chica, levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia el comedor, para zafarse de aquella conversación... sabía de sobra que Len quería hablar sobre el divorcio, pero ella no; había desterrado esa palabra de su vocabulario, hace mucho.

Cuando pretendía cruzar el umbral que daba con la otra habitación, un brazo muy fuerte la detuvo, posándose sobre su hombro...

¿Por qué me interrumpes?

Len la hizo voltear, para quedar frente a frente... la miraba directamente a los ojos; ella no podía ni quería, dejar de mirar los maravillosos ojos gateados de su esposo.

No sé de que hablas...

Mintió Tamao, algo nerviosa por la cercanía de su esposo y el escrutinio de esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Claro que lo sabes, cada vez que toco el tema del divorcio... tú, o me interrumpes, o cambias el tema... o huyes.

Insistió Len, con aire cansado.

No es cierto. No estoy huyendo, tengo que ir a ver el desayuno...

Tamao no hallaba una excusa válida, ese hombre era demasiado inteligente y se daba cuenta hasta de lo mínimo; por lo que, no entendía por qué era tan ciego con respecto a sus sentimientos...

De eso se encarga Kanna, tú no tienes que hacerlo...

Le aseguró Len Tao, a su esposa.

Pero quiero.

Len no le estaba dejando salida.

Vamos a hablar.

No.

Él la miró con extrañeza, no lograba digerir... la renuencia de su esposa.

¿Por qué?

Es qué... es qué..., no estoy de ánimos, no quiero hablar de eso, hoy.

Resolvió Tamao, tratando de soltarse de len, quién aun la mantenía sujeta.

Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. Si me dejo llevar de ti... no vamos a hablar de eso, jamás.

Dijo un ya exasperado, Len Tao.

Bien...

Fue la respuesta de la chica rosa, ante el comentario de Len.

Bien?

Repitió él, sin entender del todo la respuesta.

Sí. No hablemos de eso... nunca.

¿Qué dices?

Ella mantuvo su fría mirada, y por primera vez, en mucho... mucho tiempo; se le enfrentó, exponiendo libremente todas sus ideas.

Qué no quiero... no quiero hablar de eso, ni hoy ni nunca, y que si de mí depende, jamás obtendrás el divorcio.

Len pronunció su nombre con lentitud, para luego quedarse totalmente mudo...

Tamao... ah...

Tengo que ir a ver el desayuno.

Dijo por último la chica, soltándose del chino de los ojos verdes... a quién las palabras salidas de boca de su mujer, habían dejado atónito...

¿Por qué?

Emitió él, medio confundido, al ver como su pelirrosada esposa salía al fin, de la habitación.

Ella por su lado, respondió en un murmullo inaudible, la pregunta que Len pensaba no había alcanzado a oír.

Porque te amo.

Un suspiro se le escapó, al pensar en la respuesta que no atrevió, a pronunciar en voz alta, "hubiese sido tan fácil", se dijo a sí misma la bella chica.

¿Problemas?

Len estaba tan sorprendido por la actitud de Tamao, que apenas y escuchó la voz de su tía, le tomó varios segundos más percatarse de quién se trataba.

ah... tía. Los de siempre.

Dijo el joven, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

Me alegra que hayas bajado¿Nos acompañarás en la mesa?

sí, hoy me siento un poco mejor... y quise bajar...

Repuso tranquilamente Keiko, la verdad era que desde que comenzó con su "enfermedad" casi no comía y moría de hambre. Además la curiosidad era insoportable... no podría quedarse tranquilamente en su cuarto, como si nada.

Espero que comas algo, te ves pálida y has perdido mucho peso...

Ya, estás igualito a Yoh... a propósito¿ya bajaron los recién casados?.

No, que yo sepa.

Len habló con tranquilidad, pero lo que en realidad sentía era fastidio.

Tengo curiosidad por saber, como les fue en su primera noche... juntos.

Yo me conformo con cerciorarme, que aun siguen con vida.

Le indicó Len, calmadamente.

Vamos al comedor.

Horo-Horo, empezó abrir sus ojos lentamente... no sabía donde estaba parado, bueno realmente acostado, era la palabra exacta; miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación bastante sencilla, pero aun así espaciosa.

Escuchó entonces una voz y buscó con la mirada a la dueña de ésta, la chica en cuestión, estaba recostada al marco de una ventana y observaba uno de sus zapatos con tranquilidad... al parecer, hablaba por teléfono con alguien.

Lo perdí... así como lo oyes.

Pues porque tengo un invitado.

Sólo digamos... que fue una visita inesperada.

Dejó de hablar por un segundo, sonrió y luego continúo hablando.

Eso no te interesa, o si?

Le preguntó la chica a su interlocutor... los rayos de sol, no le dejaban ver con claridad el rostro de la chica, de hecho el aun mantenía los ojos entrecerrados.

Bueno, entonces en media hora... no allí no; no querrás que te vean conmigo en ese lugar.

Pues porque tengo mi propio estilo y no pienso cambiarlo...

La escuchó explicarse.

En el parque, donde nos solíamos citar... Claro, viejos tiempos. Como olvidarlos!

Ella expuso alegremente. Luego dejo de mirar su zapato y fijó su vista en la cama, donde se hallaba Horo.

Está despertando... nos vemos luego.

Hizo ademán de colgar, pero otra vez, algo captó su atención en el auricular...

Ay, ya!... después te explico, adiós.

La mujer colgó el auricular y se acercó a la cama, donde estaba Horo.

Bienvenido de nuevo a la tierra, empezaba a creer... que no ibas a despertar.

¿Dónde estoy¿Quién eres tú¿Cómo llegué aquí?...

Ella se acercó un poco más y él pudo verla con claridad, era pelirroja, joven y en ese momento un brillo burlón bailaba en sus ojos... le sonrió tranquilamente.

Hey, hey, hey... hey, una pregunta a la vez, o si no, no podré responderte.

Él entendió a lo que ella se refería.

¿Por qué no estoy...?

¿Muerto?; pues por mala o buena suerte, depende de si querías morirte o no...

¿Tú me salvaste la vida?

Podría decirse, iba pasando por allí, por pura casualidad... porque nunca lo hago.

Le explicó ella, en un tono casi cantarino. Horo recordó entonces sus deseos innegables de morir... y dijo amargamente, mirando hacia un lado.

Debiste dejar que me matarán.

A lo que la chica respondió tranquilamente...

Yo no suelo hacer eso, pero aun tienes tiempo... ten.

Esta última palabra, hizo que Horo volviera a mirarla... la desconocida, de quién no conocía ni el nombre, le tendía la navaja, con la que fue atacado, más temprano esa mañana.

Hazlo tu mismo, yo no me quedaré a observarte... tengo que salir de inmediato, o llegaré tarde a mi cita.

Dijo ella, entregándole la navaja en las manos al joven de los cabellos celestes.

¿Cita?

Repitió él instintivamente, tomando la navaja que ella tan "amablemente" le tendía.

Sí..., y Horokeu...

El apuesto ainu, se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre; que fue pronunciado para sacarlo de su letargo... ella se hallaba cerca de la puerta.

Trata de no dejar un reguero de sangre, esa mancha es difícil de sacar... créeme.

Espera... ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Revisé tu billetera.

Repuso ella, con una calma que ya la identificaba, pero que lograba impacientarlo... como nadie.

¿Sabes qué eso... es privado?

Sip. Ta Ta.

A la chica pareció no importarle, este último comentario... se disponía a salir, cuando... se detuvo con la mano en la manija, al escuchar nuevamente la voz del muchacho.

Oye... espera, me vas a dejar aquí solito; soy un total desconocido y... ¿Si te desocupo el apartamento?...

Yo no me preocuparía por eso... igual, no puedes moverte.

Le dedicó una sonrisita, algo maligna... al enterarlo de la situación que él había ignorado hasta ese momento, se hallaba muy golpeado... tenía razón, no podría moverse ni que quisiera.

Antes que pudiera recuperarse de la sorpresa, la chica pelirroja ya había desaparecido.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora _**

_**Gothic-Punki:** Como te puedes dar cuenta, no maté a Horokeu... él es buen chico, me cae muy bien. Siento que hayas llegado tarde al colegio, pero eso sí no lo puedo arreglar, y bueno aquí va el otro cap.; espero que te guste.. escucho opiniones, como siempre. Cuídate Hermanita y sayonara._

_**Annaangel:** En realidad Horo está vivo y lo seguirá estando, yo y mis locas ideas, pero es que él quiere mucho a Anna, y por eso, siente que no tiene motivos para vivir... pero creo que eso está a punto de cambiar. Bueno... espero que te guste éste capitulo, gracias por tu review. Cuídate y sayonara._

_**Maeda Ai:** Ya me había dicho Priss, que intentaría convencerte de que leyeras el fic... espero realmente que sea de tu agrado; a petición tuya y de todos los que me dejaron un review Horo-Horo sigue con vida... aunque debo confesarte que jamás pasó por mi mente, realmente, el matarlo. Así, no tendría chiste, quiero que sea muy feliz... si no es con Anna, pues será con otra..._

_Gracias, de verdad te agradezco este review... igual yo sabía que si era cierto que leías este fic, la cercanía de la muerte de Horo, te obligaría a hacerme saber tu opinión... igual espero que te guste, pero si no es así, no importa. Antes de que se me olvidé, déjame decirte que eres una excelente escritora, por lo que me halaga que te guste mi fic. Cuídate, besos..._

_**Priss: **Gracias por todo, siempre puedo contar contigo y tus magnificas opiniones. Bueno, tus ideas no están del todo equivocadas... esa si fue la proposición de Yoh, pero a Hao le pareció descabellada, y no es porque no la haya encontrado atractiva sino porque fue precisamente su hermano, quien se la hizo. Vamos a ver como termina todo, a Horo lo dejé en una pieza, bastante maltrecho sí, pero en una pieza... y ya se me están ocurriendo un par de alocadas ideas, que plasmaré en los siguientes capitulaos... cuídate y sayonara. Muchos pero muchos beshos... _

_**Hanna Asakura:** No, no lo maté... viste. Espera... no hagas juicios apresurados acerca del pobre de Yoh, lo que pasa es que está que no lo calienta ni el sol, Jeanne le hizo mucho daño y ya hasta perdió la fé en los seres humanos, que ahora le parecen falsos... por eso todos andan asustados con su nueva actitud, pero a lo mejor cambia, es que si no es así, esto pierde el chiste... se supone que Anna se debe ver enredada y yo facilitare eso. Gracias por todo... cuídate, nos leemos..._

_**May SK:** Que lástima que tu computador, no guste de mí, porque me gustan mucho los reviews... pero bueno, nadie es perfecto, por lo menos este me llegó, me alegro que te siga gustando el fic, siempre es bien recibida tu opinión... Gracias, cuídate y sayonara._

_A todos aquellos que leen y leerán este fic... Mil gracias y espero sinceramente que les guste._

_Cuidense y sayonara..._

_Darla Asakura._


	12. El don de los Asakura

**ENTERRANDO EL PASADO**

**By: Darla Asakura**

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

** "EL DON DE LOS ASAKURA"**

**Bueno, espero que con esto todo quede solucionado...**

Habló Tamao a Kanna, quién le había comentado sobre su pequeña duda acerca de donde servirle el desayuno a los recién casados. Había decidido la chica de los ojos rosa que lo mejor era llamarle a la habitación y constatar con Anna, que prefería acerca de aquello.

**Bien, señora Tamao. Eso haré...**

Contestó la mujer peliazul y se retiró a realizar la llamada.

Tamao dio un pequeño vistazo a la mesa y encontró todo en orden, "Dios, espero que Len no insista... si sólo pudiera ser más como Anna, si tuviera la fuerza que necesito para revelarle todos mis sentimientos... si él entendiera, que la perdida del bebé fue un simple accidente... uno que ha hecho mi vida miserable", "Porque nunca he dejado de sentir este vacío, aquí en el pecho,... ¿Por qué tenía que sucederme precisamente a mí?; yo... que deseaba tener a mi hijo con toda el alma, yo... que tenía todas mis esperanzas puestas en él... y luego, comprendí que me enamoré bobamente... sin darme cuenta, pero... ya era muy tarde".

**Quiero un niño Len... un hijo tuyo y mío, para que tenga tus ojos, mi amor.... tus maravillosos ojos verdes.**

Decía la chica rosa, mientras posaba delicadamente sus manos sobre su vientre.

**Si solamente te dignaras a tocarme.**

Murmuró con dolor.

**Buenos días, Tamao.**

**Señora Keiko!**

Exclamó la chica, algo exaltada por haber sido tomada por sorpresa.

**Mi tía nos acompañara a desayunar.**

Le dijo Len, mirándola como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez en su vida.

**Me alegra tanto, que al fin se le haya abierto el apetito; siéntese por favor.**

De cierta forma, Tamao intuyó que la presencia de Keiko, debía ser guiada por la curiosidad.

Anna aun estaba frente al espejo, observando su imagen, cuando el teléfono que comunicaba con las demás partes de la casa, comenzó a repicar... dudó un minuto, pero luego atendió.

**Si?**

**Muy buenos días, Señora Anna. Lamento molestarla, pero debemos saber donde prefiere tomar el desayuno.**

**No es molestia Kanna, buenos días... creo que bajaré, dentro de un rato...**

Agregó la chica rubia, al ver abrirse la puerta, dando paso al menor de los Asakura.

**Gracias...**

Pronunció ella, colgando el auricular; entonces lo miró bien... parecía no haber dormido nada, comenzó a preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto al casarse con él; se veía mal,... "¿Qué te ocurrió, Yoh?, pensó la rubia... y luego, bajó la mirada nuevamente al brazo lastimado del hombre castaño... "¿Qué te hiciste?"...

**¿Cómo pasaste la noche, querido?**

Le dijo con un toque de ironía...

**De maravilla.**

Respondió el moreno, observándola por un momento... la mujer rubia era sorprendente, o demasiado ambiciosa; ya estaba lista para bajar y enfrentar su nuevo mundo, un mundo donde ella desde ese día, era la ama y señora.

"Entre más bellas, más falsas y ambiciosas son las mujeres", pensó el muchacho.

**¿Listo para otro round?**

Preguntó Anna, imitando la naturalidad con la que le hablaba su esposo.

**Quizá luego, gracias... por ahora, me conformó con darme un baño.**

La respuesta de él, fue tranquila y sincera, ya había tenido suficiente con Hao... él nunca fue apegado a las peleas; pero lo que no terminaba de entender fue porqué sintió la necesidad de seguirle hablando a la chica, que a su modo de ver, le había destruido la vida.

Ella dejó de estar a la defensiva y lo miró con dulzura, pues pudo sentir el cambio en la actitud del chico... decidió salir y dejarle tranquilo; iba a seguir de largo, más luego, cambió de opinión... se acercó a él y empinándose le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, que lo dejó un poco desorientado y confundido... entonces Anna observó la mandíbula apretada del joven castaño y el golpe en ella.

**Cuídate Yoh-Kun... y ya deja de pelearte con tu hermano.**

Dicho aquello, la rubia salió de inmediato del cuarto, dejando a un atónito muchacho de cabellos castaños en él.

**¿Yoh-Kun?...**

Repitió lentamente, al escucharla salir y sonrió.

**¿Yoh-Kun?, ay Anna, te estás ablandando.**

Dijo al cerrar la puerta, con una sonrisa extraña en los labios, pensando en por qué siguió aquel impulso... ella jamás se había dejado dominar por ellos.

"Estos hermanitos Asakura, tienen el don... contrólate, Anna", pensó la rubia, al echar a andar por el pasillo, sin comprender del todo su comportamiento, segundos atrás en la habitación...

Anna caminaba con tranquilidad, debía mostrar seguridad ante todo y ya estaba a punto de doblar la esquina que daba a la escalera principal de la casa, desde donde se desprendían los dos pasillos hacía alas opuestas de la mansión Asakura, cuando alguien apareció de repente, justo frente a ella, quién casi da un brinco del susto...

**Malditas llaves!**

Exclamó el chico moreno, subiendo los escalones a toda prisa, se le iba a hacer tarde... entonces reparó en la chica rubia, que le miraba con espanto...

**Buenos días, Anna.**

**Hao... no sabes que puedes matar a alguien de un susto, si sufriera del corazón, ya estuviera tiesa de la impresión...**

Le reclamó ella, clavando sus ojos en la profundidad de los suyos.

**No me digas. Tanto te impresioné...?**

No pudo evitar cambiar el tono de su voz a uno seductor, al decir aquello... Anna era tan hermosa, y de verdad, que le gustaba...

**Sí, fue una impresión bastante fuerte.**

Le respondió ella, en el mismo tono que él había utilizado... de hecho, lo hizo a propósito; pues siempre lo hacía, acostumbraba a coquetear abiertamente y haciendo ese tipo de indirectas a los hombres que le gustaban.

**Y.... ¿Agradable?**

**El verte... siempre lo es.**

Los dos sin darse cuenta, iban acercándose cada vez más, al tiempo que hablaban.

**¿Ah sí?**

Dijo él, acortando aun más, el espacio entre ellos, estaban ya muy cerca... Hao inclinó lentamente la cabeza y su rostro quedó a escasos milímetros del de Anna..

**¿Qué tanto?**

Murmuró él, haciendo que ella sintiera su fresco y cálido aliento, por lo que entrecerró las perlas negras, que tenía por ojos...

**Mucho..**

Contestó ella, apoyando las dos manos en el pecho masculino y rozando con sus labios, los de Hao. Mas, luego se acercó a su oído lentamente y le susurró al moreno...

**¿No ibas a buscar algo?**

**Las llaves del auto.**

Afirmó él, controlándose como pudo; ella estaba jugando a un juego muy peligroso, para ambos. Así que se apartó un poco...

**Entonces, adelante...**

Le dijo Anna, haciéndose a un lado, para que él pudiese pasar.

**Estás jugando con fuego, Anna. Ten cuidado,... te puedes quemar.**

**No te preocupes, no soy... inflamable.**

Le dijo, cuando él pasó a su lado... mirándolo maliciosamente, luego recordó algo y le preguntó:

**¿Peleaste con Yoh?**

Ante esa pregunta por parte de la rubia, él volteó a verla con el ceño un poco fruncido.

**Él te dijo eso?**

Preguntó el moreno, mirándola fijamente; a lo que ella respondió, volviendo a su tono frío e indiferente, de siempre.

**No, no me dijo nada, pero no tuvo que hacerlo; el golpe que le diste habló por él...**

Él se encogió de hombros...y habló pausadamente.

**Sólo discutimos... no fue gran cosa.**

**Me alegra que no hubiese sido una pelea... o estaríamos velándolos, en este momento.**

Le aseguró la rubia, con aire reprobador.

**No exageres...**

**¿Fue por mí?**

Preguntó ella, concienzudamente.

**En absoluto... voy por las llaves.**

Contestó rápidamente Hao, dando media vuelta.

Ante aquella respuesta del moreno, con quién la chica rubia de ojos profundamente negros estuvo flirteando anteriormente, ella decidió que debía de estar volviéndose loca, pues aun no podía entender porqué se comportaba de esa forma, si hacía poco en su habitación, prácticamente derramó miel, al ver como la sencilla calidez estaba de vuelta en el rostro y la actitud, de su "precioso" maridito.

"**Precioso"...**

Se burló de sí misma, por esa palabra que navegó libremente en el mar de sus pensamientos, al acudir a ella, la fresca imagen de la sonrisa dulce del chico moreno...

"¿Cómo no reparé antes en ti?"... se preguntó en silencio, al tiempo que descendía.

**Tú también, tienes cierto encanto.**

**- SK -**

El desayuno se llevó a cabo, con cierta tensión en el aire... Len y Tamao, estaban exageradamente distantes y fríos; él, de vez en cuando, hacía a su mujer blanco de unas miraditas... "que si los ojos fueran puñales", Tamao hubiese pasado a mejor vida... hace rato, pero ella evitaba mirar a su marido de frente, por lo que Anna no dejaba de preguntarse, a qué se debía todo aquello. Tenían varios años casados y no parecía haber surgido ni un ápice de afecto entre ellos, apenas y se toleraban... "Pero si Len, no sabe lo de Liserg... entonces, por qué actúa así con ella", "No tiene sentido"...

Los comensales se reducían a cuatro, ese día; Yoh pidió le llevasen el desayuno a la habitación, "Seguro quiere descansar"; Hao había salido, porque después de un rato de haber bajado, escuchó el ruido de un auto... pero ¿Y donde estaba Jun?.

**¿Dónde está tu hermana, Len?**

**Creo que perdió el apetito...**

Murmuró él, un tanto seco y frío...

**¿Se siente mal?**

Le preguntó nuevamente Anna.

**No exactamente... discutió con su novio.**

**¿Ya está de regreso en Japón?**

Los ojos de la chica rubia demostraron el interés que sentía, si Lee Bruce Long había vuelto, tal vez se podría hacer algo... porque eso querría decir, que al fin se liberó del encanto de la bella Marion; no por nada le llamaban "la sirena"... sus erráticos y brillantes ojos verdes, ejercían un efecto casi magnético en los hombres. Más el problema, no era ese... chicas bonitas hay miles en el mundo, pero ella poseía además audacia e inteligencia y sinceramente... esa combinación es peligrosa.

**No, le llamó del extranjero.**

La esperanza desapareció de los ojos de Anna.

**Cada vez que Lee llama, discuten...**

Dijo Tamao con cierta timidez, al ponerle mantequilla a una tostada y evitar el contacto visual con su esposo, a quién le adivinó el fuego verde ardiendo fielmente en sus ojos.

**Entiendo... vaya.**

Advirtió la rubia, tomando un sorbo del jugo de naranja que se había servido... encogiendo los hombros en un gesto de extrañeza y descuido.

**¿Qué?**

Le miró Keiko, quién se había mantenido callada, pero quién no dejó pasar el gesto de Anna.

**Creí que era un matrimonio arreglado.**

**Y lo es, mi cuñado le escogió ese marido a Jun... por algo.**

Respondió una mal encarada Keiko, le disgustaba mucho, que alguien pusiera en tela de juicio las decisiones tomadas por Em; le tenía un cariño especial a su cuñadito...

Anna notó el cambio en la actitud de su suegra, así que sólo se limitó a decir...

**Y... ¿Qué es ese algo?... si se puede saber.**

**Lee es el único capaz de hacer, que la parte sensible de mi hermana salga a flote...**

Se apresuró a decir Len, pero inmediatamente se escuchó la voz de su esposa, dejando entrever cierta ironía... a lo que Anna no pudo evitar, sonreír.

**Haciéndola sufrir...**

**Tamao!**

Le recriminó Len, con una mirada que mostraba su disgusto ante la participación de la rosada en aquella conversación. Por lo que la rubia intervino, a su favor...

**Tamao tiene razón; Jun es una mujer fuerte... pero eso no quiere decir que no sufra, o que es insensible...**

La respuesta de Anna, exasperó a la mujer que tenía a su derecha; por lo visto, ya no estaba tan enferma.

**¿Y tú, cómo lo sabes?, no la conoces.**

Le espetó Keiko, con la ira brillando en sus ojos... obviamente sentía que la rubia no tenía nada que ver con esos asuntos, que no debía inmiscuirse... no sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

Anna sintió la sangre comenzar a fluir, en sentido contrario... y las palabras salieron de su boca como si esta fuese una ametralladora.

**Y ustedes si?... alguno de ustedes podría decirme, qué es lo que ella quiere, cuales son sus sueños, las metas que quiere alcanzar...**

La chica apretó la mandíbula, la actitud de todos ellos le exasperaba... Anna vivía y se desenvolvía en un mundo diferente, un mundo donde las mujeres hacían lo que deseaban... lo que elegían hacer; estaba acostumbrada a eso, por lo que la forma de pensar de la mujer mayor... le parecía arcaica e insultante, para su genero.

**Las mujeres Tao, no...**

Empezó a decir Len Tao, pero no terminó porque Anna se levantó sin darle tiempo a nada... no podía creer que el chico de los extraños ojos verdes, estuviese de acuerdo con semejante abominación...

**No qué?... no tienen derecho a sentirse completas.... útiles,... vivas...**

La chica habló con desdén y veneno, estaba furiosa y aunque sus ojos se mantenían sin expresión... fríos e in trastornables; su voz demandaba ser escuchada...

**Las mujeres no sólo somos un trofeo que exponer...**

Dijo la chica rubia, mirando a Keiko...

**O alguien que mantenga la casa limpia.**

Agregó mirando a la chica rosa, que le miraba con admiración notable en sus hermosos ojos... nunca antes vio a nadie, enfrentársele de esa forma a Len.. diciendo cosas tan ciertas y verdaderas; y exponiendo sus sentimientos y pensamientos de una forma tan clara que no daba cabida a nada más... Anna simplemente era única.

**Len, tú más que nadie, deberías saberlo. Con permiso...**

Dijo por último la bella mujer, después de sostenerle desafiante la mirada a aquel hombre, del cual se sentía tan decepcionada... y a quién no le dio pie, para defenderse.

**Anna, espera...**

Fue la respuesta del joven chino, pero la chica que ya se alejaba, no le escuchó o no quiso escucharle; siguió su camino, tomaría un taxi que le llevara hasta la oficina.

**- SK -**

Hao llegó al estacionamiento público, que quedaba a unas pocas calles del sitio de encuentro, bajó del auto y echó a andar hacia el parque central que se hallaba como a media cuadra. Al llegar allí, la vio, se encontraba sentada en la banca de siempre, del otro lado del pequeño lago que reinaba en el centro de aquel parque, por un instante dudó de que se tratara de la misma persona, hasta que ella soltó su pañoleta negra dejando en libertad los rebeldes mechones de su rojo cabello... rodeó el laguito y se acercó a la chica por la espalda.

**Ahora entiendo, lo del estilo propio.**

Dijo el moreno, a sabiendas de que la pelirroja ya se había percatado de su presencia.

**Llegas tarde...**

**Algo se me presentó...**

Respondió él, sentándose a su lado y tomando uno de los mechones de cabello de la chica, para colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

**Lo cortaste, ¿Por qué?.**

Ella le miró divertida, al ver la desaprobación en los ojos de él; y respondió...

**Me gusta corto. Y... ¿es bonita?.**

**¿Quién?**

Preguntó él, alzando una ceja inquisitivo.

**Lo que se te presentó... es una chica, no?**

**Sí... y sí, es muy bonita. Es bueno volver a verte, Matty.**

Esa chica tenía un gran sentido de la percepción, y Hao lo sabía perfectamente.

**También para mí, lo es... Hao.**

Dijo ella, colocándose nuevamente la pañoleta en el cabello.

**¿Por qué insistes en cubrirlo?... muchas, quisieran tener un cabello como el tuyo.**

Ella le dedicó, otra de sus sonrisas.

**Gracias. No has perdido tu toque, Asakura.**

**Toque?**

Le preguntó él, mirándola, esta vez de frente.

**Sabes como hacer sentir bien, a una chica...**

Hao le sonrió, estaba muy diferente a la última vez que la vio... vestía unos jeans ceñidos, una camiseta de mangas cortas, blanca, que dejaba ver parte de su vientre y por encima de esta, llevaba otra, un poco más ajustada, sin mangas y aun más corta que la anterior, de color negro; un brazalete negro de cuero en su muñeca derecha, zarcillos que terminaba en cruces y en su oreja izquierda, otro que subía un poco más, con una cadenita que lo unía al del lóbulo... además usaba una cadena larga con una cruz de plata, colgando a la altura del pecho, zapatos deportivos rojos y por supuesto, la pañoleta negra que hacía resaltar mucho el color escarlata de su cabello.

**Y... ¿A qué se debe el cambio de look?**

Preguntó el chico castaño, intrigado.

**No te enseñé nada, Hao... uno debe vestirse para el papel que quiere desempeñar...**

Respondió con tranquilidad la chica.

**Ah si?... y qué papel deseas, el de miembro de una banda de rock?**

Ella rió felizmente, ante el comentario del moreno, para luego cambiar el tema.

**y... ¿Cómo se llama la santa, a la que le debo este milagro?**

**No respondiste a mi pregunta.**

Le reclamó él, de la misma forma en la que ella, había cambiado el tema, antes.

**No viniste aquí a hablar de mí, viniste porque necesitas un favor, o ¿me equivoco?...**

**Sí, necesito un favor tuyo, pero... también quería verte, saber cómo te ha tratado la vida...**

Le dijo el muchacho con sinceridad, Matilda era una de las pocas mujeres que en realidad habían dejado huella en su vida, toda su relación fue extraordinaria, porque ella era extrañamente especial...

**Pues, si de verdad quieres saberlo... soy la misma de siempre, sólo que ahora represento mi mejor papel.**

**¿Cuál es ese...?**

**El de Matilda Matisse, una chica de 24 años... normal, al fin...**

El la miró con un brillo especial, en sus hermosos ojos cafés... que reflejaban fácilmente todas sus emociones; ella había aprendido a interpretar cada una de sus miradas y sus gestos. Hao... no le creía del todo, Matty sonrió.

**Y dime... ¿Cómo es que una agente especial, de una organización secreta internacional; puede llegar a tener un vida normal?**

Los ojos de la chica brillaron con cierto cinismo, antes de responder tranquilamente...

**Elemental, mi querido Hao... Puede llegar a tenerla, simplemente, dejando de ser una agente.**

Él chico de cabellos largos y castaños, no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

**Dejaste la agencia, ¿Cuándo?**

**Hace poco, va a ser año y medio, pero aun tengo ciertos contactos...**

Declaró ella, para luego volver a cambiar el tema...

**En fin... ¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica?**

**¿Cómo sabes que es una mujer?**

Ella soltó una risita traviesa, que lo desorientó más...

**Por intuición y porque te conozco, Hao... y además, podría jurar que ese fue el imprevisto que se te presentó...**

**¿Alguna vez falla tu intuición?**

Le dijo él, esperando una respuesta que seguramente era negativa; a su ex noviecita querida la habían entrenado, par leer a las personas, sus actitudes, sus gestos, etc, etc.

**Nunca.**

Él suspiró.

**Kyouyamma Anna.**

Ella lo miró con picardía, "ay Hao, tú y tus locuras".

**¿Hay algo más que deba saber?... o esta es la última táctica de conquista. La que implementas, cuando la ocasión lo amerita.**

Los ojos de él, se oscurecieron un segundo; ella sabía que ese comentario, heriría el orgulloso corazón de conquistador, de Hao Asakura.... de hecho, por eso lo hizo. No entendía porqué le gustaba provocar a los hombres, sobretodo a aquellos que le parecían atractivos...

**No uso este tipo de recursos, para eso... aunque no te negaré que me gusta.**

Ella adoptó una posición seria, de repente...

**Entonces, sino es por razones personales...**

**Sí, es por razones personales... Anna Kyouyamma, o mejor dicho Anna Asakura; es muy importante en nuestras vidas y cuando digo "nuestras", estoy hablando de toda mi familia.**

**Asakura?, una pariente lejana...**

Él sonrió de forma extraña, al recordar que Anna era ahora, su cuñada.

**No, más bien cercana, muy cercana...**

Ella arqueó una ceja, era raro... si la chica de la que hablaban era tan cercana a ellos, porque Hao... no sabía nada de ella.

**Y... ¿Por qué esta mujer, es tan importante?**

**Porque en menos de una semana, se convirtió en la heredera universal de la fortuna de mi abuelo y... en la esposa de mi hermano.**

Ella lo miró con tristeza y exclamó.

**Lo siento... Hao.**

**No te preocupes, aunque me duela aceptarlo... creo que el viejito está mejor ahora.**

Ella bajó la cabeza, para mirar sus pies.. y habló en un tono extraño, que él le desconocía totalmente.

**La muerte es difícil, pero es una parte innegable de la vida... y lo decía también, por lo del triangulo amoroso.**

**No existe tal triangulo, el matrimonio fue una condición del abuelo...**

Ella volvió a levantar la vista, y habló nuevamente con su tono casual... algo pensativa, contemplando el laguito que estaba justo frente a sus ojos..

**Kyouyamma... eh, ¿es japonesa?**

**Sí, pero hace tiempo que vive en el extranjero... y ese es tu campo, ¿no?**

Añadió él mirándola de reojo...

**El extranjero, mi querido Hao... es un campo de referencia muy amplio.**

Guardó silencio, por un minuto y luego continúo.

**Hagamos una cosa, averigua el país donde se encuentra residenciada "Tu Annita"; que del resto me encargo yo...**

**Te llamo al celular?**

Le preguntó él.

**A la casa... ¿te dije que lo perdí?**

**Ah.. si es cierto; Matty... te pagaré por esto.**

**No es necesario... es un favor.**

Repuso la chica con fuerza.

**Insisto.**

**Cómo quieras... pero recuerda, que no necesito limosnas.**

Él la miró con dulzura, lo menos que quería era ofenderla, pero ya no estaba trabajando... así que trabajaría con él, en eso...

**No es por eso, sino... que creo conveniente que te traslades, a la fuente origen del problema.**

**Interesante... me esperan.**

Dijo la chica al ponerse de pie.

**Claro... "el invitado especial", no es así?**

Ella sonrió, cuando Hao le recordó a Horo... parecía un tanto, molesto..."Hao... no cambias", pensó felizmente la chica pelirroja.

**Fue bueno verte, Hao; aunque sólo te acuerdes de mí, cuando necesitas este tipo de favores.**

Dijo la chica, con ingenuidad aparente.

**sabes bien, que eso no es más... que una vil calumnia; lo que nosotros vivimos Matty... no se olvida fácilmente.**

Ella sonrió dulcemente...

**Hao..**

**Si?**

**Hazme un favor...**

Él la miró fijamente, se veía tan bonita cuando sonreía así... la recordó como antes, cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, cuando jugaban correteándose por ese mismo parque, como si de dos niños pequeños se tratara... Matty era así, una hermosa ninfa, que encontraba tiempo para dedicárselo a él... aun, en su agitada vida.

**El que quieras... rojita.**

**Cuídate.**

Le pidió ella, con cariño. Hao... era el único de sus novios, que logró conocerla a fondo, que averiguo la verdad sobre su trabajo... y que no le dio ni frío ni calor, aquello. "La chica que se robe tu corazón, debe ser sumamente especial".

**Sus deseos son órdenes, Señorita Matisse.**

**- SK -**

Una chica de ojos azul celeste y expresión enigmática de triunfo, miró al joven de los ojos más esmeraldas, que alguna vez pudo imaginar contemplar, mostrándole una serie de documentos, que este releyó rápidamente antes de firmar.

**Todo está arreglado, ahora es un nuevo inversionista de la planta de textiles "Altamoda", con una considerable de acciones... y créame cuando le digo que no se arrepentirá, pues es abastecedora de grandes empresas de la industria de la moda... señor Diethel.**

Él la miró, entre sorprendido y avergonzado; la chica resultó siendo una experta en ese campo...

**Por favor, llámeme Liserg... Siento haber dudado de sus capacidades Pilika, es usted toda una genio, para esto de las inversiones...**

**Así es... todo eso, no los enseñan en el colegio; aunque usted no lo crea, las monjitas son muy buenas haciendo negocios...**

Comentó ella, con una sonrisa irónica... sabía que él estaba avergonzado, lo podía ver en su rostro; "jaja.. se lo merece", pensó.

**Espero no haberla ofendido, con mi falta de tacto.**

Le hizo saber el inglés, con una galantería innata... Pilika sólo sonrió, y le miró con expectación.

**Por lo de colegiala...**

Insistió ella, pues gozaba mucho haciéndole ver el gran error, que el chico verde había cometido, anteriormente.

**Sí...**

Aceptó él, tímidamente.

**No se preocupe, comprendo a la perfección... Yo no suelo venir a trabajar vestida así, hoy era mi día libre; y sólo vine por...**

**la libreta...**

Completó él, la frase de la chica.

**Exacto.**

**Ahora me siento mucho peor... Por favor, permítame recompensarla por portarme tan mal y por hacerla trabajar en su día libre....**

Le ofreció Liserg, con amabilidad.

**No es necesario que haga eso... era mi deber.**

Dijo la dulce chica, sonriendo.

**No, no lo era, menos después de la forma como la desmerité.**

Aclaró el joven de traje.

**Y dígame, si acepto... que no estoy diciendo que lo haré. ¿Cómo se reivindicaría?**

Le preguntó Pilika, a un Liserg que en ese momento, esbozó una hermosa sonrisa.

**Pues, primero que todo, invitándola a almorzar... y luego, ummm... ya veremos; pero antes tiene que aceptar...**

**Está bien, acepto.**

**Gracias por la oportunidad.**

Dijo él y volvió a sonreír. Liserg Contempló a la hermosa chica que tenía al frente... "¿Cuántos años tendrá?", se preguntó en silencio.

**Y... ¿Si está seguro, que quiere ser visto con una "niñita" como yo?**

Le interrogó Pilika, al dirigirse hacía la puerta seguida por él.

**Eso depende...**

La respuesta del joven, la hizo mirarlo.. demandando una explicación.

**¿De qué?**

**De si es mayor de edad, porque no quiero ser arrestado, por corrupción de menores...**

**Jaja... muy chistoso.**

Dijo ella haciéndole una mueca y sacándole la lengua, lo que provocó la risa del joven que le acompañaba.

**- SK -**

"Anna Kyouyamma", "sé que he visto ese nombre escrito en alguna parte"... pensaba la pelirroja, al abrir con la llave la puerta del modesto apartamento, en que habitaba; por supuesto, ella podía pagar algo mejor, pero prefería mantener un bajo perfil, "uno nunca sabe". Cerró la puerta con la mano que tenía desocupada, pues la otra sostenía una bolsa grande con algunos víveres que ya necesitaba, no podía dejar que su "invitado especial"... muriera de inanición, porque ella ya estaba acostumbrada y rara vez tenía apetito.

Dejó las cosas en un sillón de la salita de estar y se encaminó hasta su habitación, que de hecho era la única de aquel apartamentito, sin embargo era cómoda y eso era lo importante; entró y se sorprendió al mirar hacia la cama y hallarla vacía.

**¿Qué?, pero no es posible... ¿Cómo?...**

Sonrió con genuina diversión, girando la cabeza para registrar con sus ojos, todos y cada uno de los rincones de la habitación... con la esperanza de ver a un fornido chico de ojos profundos y misteriosos, tirado en algún lado. "No está aquí", pensó y luego salió de ahí, al oír ruidos provenientes al parecer de la cocina... pues sonaba como cacerolas y ollas, cayendo al suelo o chocando unas con otras; se tranquilizó, aquello sólo podía tener una explicación... al pasar por la sala, recogió la bolsa que dejó al entrar y se dirigió hasta el lugar, donde los ruidos ya habían cesado.

**Ah... aquí estás!, y yo que ya iba a llamar a medicina legal, para que vinieran a realizar el levantamiento del cadáver...**

**Te crees muy graciosa, eh?**

Respondió Horo, mientras que recogía lentamente las ollas desparramadas por el piso de la cocina, Matty lo observó, sentándose en una de las sillas altas, que había allí; puso la bolsa en el mesón y apoyó un brazo y la cabeza en él.

**¿Qué haces levantado?, eres terco chico blue...**

**Y que querías?... que siguiera echado allí. No sé estar sin hacer nada, me desespera.**

Dijo él mirándola... y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

**En realidad, me sorprendes... eres muy fuerte; no pareces el mismo, a quién le propinaron una paliza, esta mañana.**

Ella habló con sinceridad, que él no alcanzó a reconocer...

**No me lo recuerdes, quieres?... Nunca me ha gustado que se burlen de mí; por poco y dejo que me maten esos tipejos de medio pelo, aficionados...**

Al notar esta actitud, Matilda adoptó una posición firme y seria hacía Horo, entonces.

**Hablo en serio, no tengo porque burlarme... eres de los hombres más fuertes que conozco, prueba de ello es que estás en pie ahora; aunque no deberías esforzarte demasiado, pero también eres muy terco...**

La respuesta de la chica provocó que el rostro del ainu, se hiciera severo, sobre todo por esa ultima palabra... rechinó los dientes; no le gustaba para nada, ser criticado.

**Y además, remilgoso...**

Añadió Matty, al escuchar los dientes del chico crujir...

**En cuanto a los hombrecitos que te atacaron, los pudiste haber derrotado fácilmente... si hubieses estado lúcido, pero estabas muy borracho...**

Aunque le molestara la actitud posesiva de esa chica de cabello rojo, ella tenía razón; lo sabía y por eso hablaba con tal seguridad...

**¿Por qué no te fuiste?... Podías hacerlo.**

Dijo ella, con fingida inocencia, como siempre...

**Por dos razones... 1) Generalmente, no desaparezco sin antes agradecerle a las personas, que me han brindado ayuda... aun si son, tan irritantes como tú.**

Ella sonrió maliciosamente, quería hacerla enojar... pero no lo lograría fácilmente...

**Y.. 2) Te quedaste con todos mis documentos...**

Ella apoyó el mentón en su mano.

**Ay, si es cierto... ¿Dónde los habré dejado?**

Fingió que dudaba adrede, porque le agradaba el brillo que se formaba en los oscuros ojos del chico del norte, cuando advertía en su mirada que estaba a punto de perder los estribos...

**¿QUÉ?**

**No, mentiras... Por ahí los tengo.**

Declaró con frescura la chica y se puso de pie.

**Ven, déjame y vemos que podemos inventar... con las cosas que traje y nuestras prodigiosas manos.**

"**Prodigiosas"... no sé por qué lo dudo.**

**Hey... estás no son sólo buenas, para golpear.**

Le aclaró, mostrando sus manos...

**Pueden hacer de todo un poco.**

**Cómo digas, Escarlet...**

Dijo él, bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja.

**Me repites tu nombre, otra vez?**

Agregó el chico celeste, algo sarcástico...

**Tan pronto lo olvidaste... Matilda; me he cansado de repetírtelo...**

Contestó ella, imitando su tono de voz.

**Deben ser los golpes...**

Volvió a hablar el apuesto joven, que frente a ella lucía como un gigante... a lo que la chica rió con naturalidad, y luego, pusieron manos a la obra, en su labor como chefs..

La tarde transcurrió con lentitud, aquel día... el primero de su vida como un hombre casado. El cielo estaba azul y ninguna nube se dejaba ver por el chico joven y castaño, que lo observaba desde la amplia terraza de su nueva habitación; de vez en vez, bajaba la vista hacia su brazo vendado... nuevamente los recuerdos del por qué de aquella herida, que él mismo se había provocado, se apoderaron de su mente.

"Jeanne", nada nunca podría igualar el golpe directo que ella le dio, le había desgarrado el alma...

**No.**

Se reprochó furioso, a sí mismo, "Ya basta"... debía dejar de pensar en ella, y también debía dejar de actuar como un estúpido; No quería seguir rebajándose, al ponerse a su nivel... "Yo no soy así" . El moreno y fuerte joven sabía que la actitud y las acciones de los últimos días, no parecían ser de él; que todos en la casa, se hallaban horrorizados con sus cambios radicales, con sus altas y sus bajas; además nunca antes las discusiones entre su hermano y él, habían llegado a las manos...

Suspiró y miró a lo lejos.

**Debo salir adelante... no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya...**

La voz del chico moreno sonó resuelta y firme, al levantarse de la cómoda silla que ocupaba.

**No me destruirás, Jeanne...**

Añadió, sabiendo a plenitud que la soledad era su única compañera en ese lugar, observó todo a su alrededor por última vez, antes de salir de allí.

**- SK -**

Len Tao se hallaba de pie, frente a los grandes ventanales de su oficina; sus pensamientos divagaban en lo sucedido entre Tamao y él, la mañana de ese mismo día...

"Cómo es posible que sea ella, quién se oponga al divorcio"... su esposa le sorprendió como nunca antes lo había hecho, se le enfrentó y por causa de algo, que se suponía deseaba desde el mismo momento, en el que dio el sí, en el altar...

"Podría jurar que estos cambios, se deben a la influencia de Anna"... entonces, el recuerdo de las palabras pronunciadas por la rubia en el comedor, mientras desayunaban, le inundó el cerebro. "tal vez, tenga razón... yo más que nadie, sé que las mujeres pueden llegar a ser lo que ellas quieran", "Estoy rodeado de ellas, todo el tiempo aquí"...

**Debo hablar con Anna.**

Una voz que conocía a la perfección, lo forzó a dar media vuelta.

**Yoh... ¿Sucedió alguna cosa en casa?, la tía Keiko...**

**Ella está bien... no pasa nada, sólo debo hablar con Anna.**

Yoh fue enfático en ese punto, haciendo que len respondiera.

**Muy bien, te llevaré con ella.**

Sabía que su primo, estaba actuando extraño, pero no había nada que él pudiese hacer... si Yoh no le permitía acercarse.

**Puedo hablar primero contigo, necesito... un consejo u algo.**

**Claro, siéntate... ¿De qué se trata?**

**- SK -**

La chica rubia miraba el teléfono, con preocupación y duda... "Será que llamo"..., "Pero si lo hago y él..."; tomó su impulso en cuenta una vez más, como lo había hecho con Yoh y con Hao anteriormente. Agarró fuerte y rápidamente el auricular, descolgándolo para al fin, intentar marcar...

"**Tengo que asegurarme de que esté bien".**

Expresó ella, marcando... sin embargo nadie contestaba y su preocupación aumentó...

**Pareces preocupada.**

El pelilargo habló con tranquilidad, la chica colgó inmediatamente y le repuso...

**No sabes que se toca, antes de entrar...**

**No pensé que te molestara... ¿Estás ocupada?**

Ella cambió su tono helado a uno más cálido.

**¿Para ti?**

**Sí.**

**Ya sabes la respuesta.**

Él sonrió y cerró la puerta, se acercó al escritorio de la nueva directora general de "Asakura y Asoc."

**¿Necesitas algo?**

Preguntó ella con doble intención.

**Pues muchas cosas, pero primero lo primero... quiero hablar contigo.**

**Estamos hablando.**

Lo interrumpió ella, algo seca... aun le molestaba no saber nada de Horo y Pilika que no la llamaba; por otro lado, le enervaba saber que Len era un machista... no tenía ningún derecho a impedir la realización de "las mujeres Tao"... aquello fue realmente decepcionante, para la rubia.

**De Yoh...**

Terminó de decir el chico, a quién ella había interrumpido. Anna alzó la mirada y lo observó con detenimiento, ante la mención del nombre de su actual esposo.

**No me gusta como se está comportando últimamente, él nunca antes...**

**Oh, ya veo; te está presionando la competencia...**

**Él no está compitiendo con nadie, simplemente... está mal; pero tú no te das cuenta, porque no lo conoces... Yoh no es como yo.**

**Crees que no lo sé, que no noto la diferencia entre ustedes dos...**

**Desiste de este matrimonio... déjalo en paz... y cásate conmigo...**

**¿Realmente es eso lo que quieres... Hao?**

**Sí... podríamos hacer que funcionara, sé que no te soy del todo indiferente...**

La chica se levantó del lugar que ocupaba y rodeó el escritorio con movimientos sensuales, llegando donde se hallaba el moreno.

**No, no me eres indiferente... para nada.**

Le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a él, como lo había hecho en la mañana.

**Pero eso se puede arreglar...**

Añadió ella, mientras se sentaba en las piernas de su apuesto cuñadito... pasando sus manos por los brazos de este, con lentitud, recorriéndolos en forma ascendente hasta llegar a los hombros del chico, quien no dejaba de mirar los movimientos que la joven realizaba. Entonces acercó su rostro al cuello de él, y posó sus labios en este.

Lo besó con suavidad y dulzura, él la provocaba de mil formas, ansiaba tocar su piel y que sus manos firmes recorrieran la suya...

**Anna... **

Susurró el joven al sentir como los labios de la rubia recorrían despacio su cuello, esa sensación era indescriptible... y él deseaba tanto probar y saborear esa boca tentadora...

Entonces ella dejó de besar al moreno para murmurar lento y tranquilamente.

**Lo que quieres... te lo puedo dar, yo también lo deseo. PERO ME QUEDO CON YOH.**

Hao reaccionó brusco ante el comentario de la chica, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y apartó unos centímetros a la mujer que tenía en su regazo, para observar bien el rostro de ésta; no parecía estar bromeando.... ¿Le estaba pidiendo, lo que pensaba que le había pedido...?, ¿O entendió mal?..

**¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Anna?, ¿Quieres que tú y yo seamos...?**

**Shh...**

Le susurró la chica, poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios del hombre moreno.

**¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Hao?... hablas demasiado.**

Dicho esto, la rubia de los ojos oscuros retiró el dedo y lo reemplazó con su boca; bajando sus labios sobre los suyos, recorrió la comisura de estos con la suya... como si quisiera redibujar su boca, guardando para si, todos y cada uno de los detalles... grabándolos en su memoria.

Él no tardó en rodearla con sus brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo, aprisionándola y de inmediato se apoderó de su boca con una pasión tal, que le agitó la respiración a la rubia, quién se acomodó aun más en las largas piernas del hombre que reclamaba su boca con voracidad..., quedando frente a él...

Hao bajó una mano para acariciar la curva del trasero de la mujer, arrancándole un gemido, que fue ahogado por la boca del moreno; ella echó la cabeza un poco hacía atrás, permitiendo que él explorara su cuello... Hao subió la vista para ver a Anna, entrecerrar los ojos y sonreír. Las manos de la mujer se posaron en el pecho del joven de castaños cabellos, que se apartó para permitirle a ella, desabrochar los botones de la prenda, que ya sólo era un estorbo para poder calmar, la pasión desbocada de ambos...

Anna comenzó a pelear con los botones de la camisa blanca, que usaba Hao y sus ojos se nublaron de lujuria, al observar los formados abdominales y la perfección del torso del muchacho... que en aquel momento, deslizaba sus manos por las piernas que la chica, mantenía bajo la amplia y larga falda negra, cuando llegó a los muslos... la rubia se inclinó hacía delante y bajó su boca nuevamente a la de él, atacándola ferozmente; haciendo con este movimiento, que la silla se tambaleara peligrosamente hacía atrás...

**Espera...**

**Quéee?**

Dijo ella, medio frustrada, cuando Hao apartó su boca de la de ella, tomándola de los brazos, deteniendo sus caricias.

**Si sigues así, vamos a terminar en el suelo... ¿o eso es lo que quieres?**

**No es tan mala idea...**

Murmuró ella y soltó una risita nerviosa.

**Déjame y lo arreglo...**

Dijo el moreno, tomándola en brazos y llevándola al escritorio, mientras ella rodeaba su cintura con las piernas.

**- SK -**

Len miraba pensativo, al joven castaño que se encontraba en su oficina...

**Entonces, fue por eso que decidiste casarte con Anna...**

**Sí. No había otra salida, mi madre... la situación por la que atravesamos... ella... Jeanne; al parecer no existía encrucijada, sólo había un camino y debía seguirlo.**

Admitió el muchacho, sentado y con la mirada clavada en la de su primo.

**Mmm... ese es tu punto de vista y lo entiendo, pero no lo comparto... Yoh, no tenías porqué sacrificarte, por todo el mundo.**

**No importa, lo hice y punto... sólo espero, que cuando todo se normalice... mamá mejore.**

Dijo el castaño, restándole importancia, al encogerse de hombros.

**Y... ¿Piensas seguir adelante, con esto?**

Preguntó Len, quién no estaba de acuerdo, con la decisión tomada por su primo..

**Mientras Anna insista, en que yo sea, el que debe ser su esposo... no hay nada, que pueda hacer. **

Guardó silencio por un momento, luego prosiguió con resignación, al aceptar los errores cometidos... y todo lo mal que se portó.

**Yo no he sido el Yoh que conocen, al que están acostumbrados... en estos últimos días, la rabia y el dolor me han cegado y he estado actuando como un maldito, con todo el mundo... lo reconozco; sobretodo con ella.**

Declaró él, con una nota de arrepentimiento en la voz.

**Con Anna.**

Afirmó Len tao, mirando hacia el techo... acompañado de un suspiro.

**Sí. Anoche... se me pasó la mano, le dije cosas horribles y esta mañana, Hao y yo peleamos... es que, no dejo de culparlo, por no ayudarme a salir de ésta situación tan desesperante. Me puse como loco y él me golpeó.**

**Vaya...**

Exclamó len ante la confesión de su primo.

**No sé, si yo sea el más indicado para aconsejarte, primo... pero en mi opinión, haces muy bien, al venir a hablar con Anna y limar asperezas... ahora es tu esposa. No dejes que el veneno de Jeanne, circule por tus venas, no puedes confiar en su palabra, recuerda que te juró.. Amor eterno y a la primera prueba, falló.**

Len lo miró, como queriendo interpretar, hasta el más mínimo de sus gestos.

**Es cierto... nadie puede asegurarme que Anna, fue quién llamó a Oyamada y aunque fuera así, la que decidió dejarme a mi suerte, no fue ella... fue Jeanne.**

Estuvo de acuerdo, el joven de cabellos castaños.., que aun miraba a su primo directamente.

**Lamentablemente así es... si quieres un consejo, trata de llevar la fiesta en paz, con Anna. Uno nunca sabe... quién quita y funciona esta trampa del destino, y... terminan enamorados.**

Le habló len, como si estuviese leyendo un libro... donde la tranquilidad no existe y las locuras empiezan, pero no se terminan; hablando sobre experiencias vividas, que sólo así... reconocería.

**Pierde las esperanzas, Len, porque este que está aquí... no se vuelve a enamorar, nunca; y Ana, pues a ella le gusta Hao. por lo que, no alcanzo a entender, ese afán en casarse conmigo.**

El joven castaño, se sentía completamente seguro de la sentencia pronunciada, se notaba en su mirada.

**Nunca digas nunca, Yoh. No retes a la suerte, nadie sabe con seguridad... que planes tiene el de allá arriba; más bien... te llevo a la oficina de Anna, para que hagas lo que viniste a hacer... ya que estás decidido.**

**- SK -**

Anna estaba recostada en el escritorio, su camisa había desaparecido y sus cabellos se encontraban esparcidos por todos lados y revueltos; él estaba de pie, se había colocado entre sus piernas e inclinado besaba el vientre ultraplano de la hermosa chica, arrancándole de vez en cuando, risitas de placer.

Hao y Anna, se hallaban entregados el uno al otro, dando rienda suelta a sus caprichosos deseos, sin pensar en nada más... la chica de dorados cabellos se incorporó, haciendo que el moreno cambiara de posición; ella tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le dijo, algo quedo:

**Eres un demonio, Hao Asakura... pero uno, que me encanta..**

Él sonrió y contestó de la misma forma.

**y tú eres una bruja,... una muy sensual.**

El chico castaño sólo podía mirarla y admirarla, sus largos y hermosos cabellos rubios, le adornaban y enmarcaban el rostro, haciéndola ver más hermosa aun, de lo que ya era; ella lo besó dulcemente en los labios y acarició el pecho musculoso... entonces el muchacho, bajó la boca lentamente, trazando un camino ardiente desde la mentón de la chica hasta sus senos, donde se detuvo... por un buen rato, disfrutando el hacerla vibrar con sus caricias...

"Dios, como me gustas... Anna", reconoció el joven de los cabellos largos, al besarla... al tiempo en que las manos de la rubia, se enredaban en el hermoso cabello castaño de él, ese que tanto ansiaba acariciar... acercando más a su dueño hacía el cuerpo femenino. En ese instante, ella levantó la mirada para ver abrirse la puerta de par en par y Hao la sintió ponerse rígida repentinamente, antes de oírla pronunciar una sola y definitiva palabra.

**YOH!**

* * *

**Continuará...**


	13. Tenemos que hablar

ENTERRANDO EL PASADO 

**By: Darla Asakura**

* * *

CAPITULO XIII

TENEMOS QUE HABLAR... 

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano de labios de la rubia, Hao comprendió lo que ocurría; se apartó lentamente de la chica y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él.

Anna se bajó del escritorio y recogió su camisa, para luego empezar a cubrir la parte descubierta de su cuerpo rápidamente, mientras Len cerraba la puerta, nadie más debía ver lo sucedido al interior de esa oficina.

Oh, por favor, Por mi no se detengan.

Yoh... yo...

Anna no sabía que decir, lo ocurrido fue lo más cercano a una humillación publica para el muchacho; ofendería a cualquier hombre con sus cinco sentidos, bien puestos.

No... Mi culpa, debí tocar...

Yoh estaba pasmado, pero su reacción no fue la mejor... se veía muy raro, volvió a él la oscuridad, que podía verse perfectamente reflejada en la profundidad de sus ojos... no reclamó, no hizo ningún comentario hacia aquella escena presenciada por él y por su primo. Sólo se disculpó tranquilamente, pero sus palabras no iban acordes con la mirada asesina que tenía en sus ojos, la chica reconoció el peligro en ellos... de no ser por sus ojos, se hubiese tragado fácilmente el cuento de que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, haberlos encontrados en esa situación. La interrumpió sin dejarle espacio a las explicaciones, una sonrisita maligna se dibujó claramente en sus labios y sus pupilas quedaron inescrutables, sin emoción reconocible en ellas, dio media vuelta y salió de allí.

Len guardó un silencio sepulcral, observó a su primo abrir la puerta e irse, sin decir más y luego dirigió su mirada a la pareja... Anna se había colocado al fin la camisa y tenía los zapatos en la mano, Hao lo miraba con una expresión seria en el rostro, se había abotonado la camisa, pero aun la llevaba por fuera; los dos lo miraban y él no cambiaba su rostro severo, pero no dijo nada hasta que la hermosa mujer de dorados cabellos y ojos negros hizo ademán de seguir al muchacho castaño que acababa de salir. El chico de los extraños ojos verdes se interpuso entonces, entre ella y la puerta, negando con la cabeza.

No creo que sea buena idea.

Afirmó Len Tao, a la rubia de cabello largo; cuyos ojos infinitamente negros se clavaron en él.

No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

Le espetó ella duramente.

Len suspiró resignado y se hizo a un lado, para dejarle salir...

Lo intenté.

Agregó él, mirando a su primo por última vez, antes de salir del lugar, dejándole solo.

Hao se sentía como el peor de todos los hombres, y para el caso, aun no sabía por qué.. Anna e Yoh, no eran precisamente una pareja normal, el matrimonio era un total fraude y todos en la familia lo sabían. Pero sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirse como un traidor; Yoh era su sangre, su único hermano y además sabía Dios que diablos estaría pensando ahora de él... Que era un vendido, que no tenía alma... que no le importaba lo que le pasara, mientras él consiguiera lo que quería. Y luego, Len... de seguro, pensaba que todo era su culpa.

Con actitud decidida, fue el último en salir de esa oficina... "Tengo que hablar con Yoh, pero primero debo hablar con Len; Quiero saber que estaba haciendo mi hermano aquí".

Len se sentó, tenía la mirada perdida y no era para menos, linda la escenita que acababa de presenciar... "y debía ser en compañía de Yoh", suspiró; y luego Anna, ella se había ido tras él, aun no entendía las cosas que estaban ocurriendo, la llegada de la chica rubia trajo consigo tantos cambios. Recordó la expresión en el rostro de su primo al entrar a la oficina de su esposa y encontrarse con aquello, no pudo leer lo que vio en sus ojos, no pudo reconocer nada más que sombras en ellos y no podía culparlo por eso.

Hao abrió violentamente la puerta y cerró tras sí.

¿Qué hacía Yoh aquí?

Le preguntó a Len, quién sólo le regaló una mirada penetrante.

Te recuerdo que él tiene los mismos derechos tuyos, para venir aquí cuando se le plazca.

Hao lo miró, sosteniendo su cabeza en alto.

Sé eso, Len... pero quiero saber qué vino a hacer precisamente hoy, aquí.

Hao le miraba con la misma intensidad que su primo a él, sabía que Len se sentía decepcionado, y eso era estúpido... si él hubiese estado en su lugar, con esa hermosa mujer insinuando que sentía la misma atracción por él, lo mismo que él sentía por ella, hubiera hecho lo mismo, no?

Pues no lo sé... a hablar con Anna, imagino.

La respuesta de Len, fue tranquila, demasiado... para Hao.

Imaginas Len?... Tú lo sabes, no mientas.

Hao tenía la plena seguridad de que su hermano, le había confiado la razón de su visita a su primo; y esperaba, que Len pudiese decirle de que se trataba.

Pues si, lo sé... ¿pero eso que importa ahora?

Respondió el chino de ojos verdes, con cierta convicción.

Claro que importa.

Hao se estaba exasperando, ante la actitud acusadora que sostenía frente a él, Len tao.

No, no importa... porque lo que venía a hacer, es obvio que ya no lo hará. No después de ver lo que vio.

¿Qué le iba a decir a Anna¿Qué iba a hacer Yoh?

Hao le preguntó con una nota de preocupación en la voz, "acaso Yoh venía a pedirle a Anna... llevar una vida normal de pareja".. pensó Hao, sintiendo como su culpa aumentaba, además de otra sensación que no lograba asimilar...

Debes estar feliz, lograste lo que querías... Yoh nunca se equivocó contigo?

Le espetó duramente Len tao, para él, lo que Hao había hecho era lo más tonto, que jamás pensó presenciar... pues, él tuvo toda una semana para tratar de convencer a Anna, de que cambiara su decisión... pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo... una vez estuvo casada con su hermano, puso manos a la obra en un plan de conquista... para tenerla a su merced, eso no estaba bien... no, señor.

No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

Hao hablaba con sinceridad, no tenía idea de que quería decir Len, con eso... de que Yoh nunca se equivocó con él¿Qué pensaba su hermano, en que concepto lo tenía...?

Eres un hipócrita Hao...

El comentario de Len, dejó a Hao atónito.

No me digas así, Len... yo siempre he sido sincero.

Bien, si tú lo dices... igual a mi no tienes que darme explicaciones.

Le respondió su primo, con una frialdad... remarcada. Sus ojos ya no expresaban nada, y Hao sabía lo que eso significaba... cuando Len ponía esa expresión en sus ojos, quería decir que ya había llegado a una conclusión... y nadie podía hacerle ver lo contrario a esta, como opción.

Exacto, no tengo. Adiós Len.

Si él era decidido y terco, el pelilargo también... y en ese momento decidió que él tampoco quería darlas, así que optó por marcharse, pero en el instante en que ya le daba la espalda, escuchó la voz de su primo, elevarse nuevamente...

Yoh vino a proponerle a Anna, una tregua.

Tregua?

Hao volvió a enfrentarse a Len, primordialmente porque no entendía el significado de la palabra pronunciada por éste.

Sorprendido. La estuvo culpando desde su llegada de todo lo que ha ocurrido, de provocar que Jeanne lo dejara, hasta de la enfermedad de la tía keiko... pero pensó bien las cosas y concluyó que estaba siendo injusto. Así que...

Len se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacía el gran ventanal, que daba hacia la calle... ya estaba oscureciendo, debían ser aproximadamente las 6:30 PM; el atardecer era la parte del día que le entristecía el alma al enigmático joven chino.

Quería arreglar las cosas con ella.

Aclaró Hao, hablando más para sí mismo, que para su interlocutor...

Así es, pero lo que pasó en la oficina... lo arruinó todo; tengo la plena seguridad de que, eso ya no aplica. Tú y ella, mandaron sus buenas intenciones al caño; lo hirieron.

Las dos últimas palabras de su primo Len, le hicieron eco en la mente... su cara y actitud reflejaban la confusión y la culpabilidad que el mayor de los gemelos sentía, no podía comprender, por que su hermano podía salir herido; no quería reconocer aquello, como una posibilidad...

Pero él no la ama, Dios! Ni siquiera le gusta.

Hao se sintió sofocar, por lo que se descargó con Len... "Yoh... no puede sentir nada por ella, nada", pensaba el bello y atlético joven, con la mirada clavada esta vez, en el escritorio de su primo... tratando de convencerse de que lo que decía era la única verdad existente.

Pareces tener la certeza.

Agregó Len, dándose la vuelta al escuchar las palabras de su primo.

La tengo.

Respondió el pelilargo y moreno muchacho con firmeza.

No apuestes a eso, la vida da muchas vueltas Hao...

¿Qué estas insinuando?... él no puede sentir nada por ella, sólo se limitó a disculparse y comportarse como un tonto, como si no le importara.

Hao sabía perfectamente a que se refería su primo, sí, la vida daba muchas vueltas, pero eso no quería decir necesariamente que aquello sucedería.

Ay Hao... acaso no conoces a tu hermano, O ¿te estás haciendo el que no lo conoce?

Len respondió al comentario de su primo, con una sonrisa muy franca... era obvio que Yoh quería congraciarse con Anna, por algo... y ese algo, también era la explicación de su reacción, tan poco usual... al parecer la chica había comenzado a interesarle.

¿Qué?

La duda y la incertidumbre no se hicieron esperar, en Hao.

Ya deberías saber, que así reacciona él, cuando algo le duele... es un mecanismo de defensa.

La sencilla respuesta del joven de misteriosos ojos gateados y ambarinos, hizo que algo en Hao se negara a aceptar esa verdad comprobada; aquellas reacciones eran las mismas que Yoh tuvo al enterarse de las muertes de su padre y de su abuelo.. Sólo se alejaba, de todo y de todos... y fue la misma actitud que mantuvo aquel fin de semana, se volvió silencioso y distante.

No es así, no puede ser...

Seguía negándose Hao.

¿Por qué no te conviene¿Por qué tendrías competencia?.

Dijo len con cierto tono malicioso y sardónico... estaba convencido que Hao, no quería que Yoh sintiera nada por su esposa, no quería competir con su hermano... porque no estaba seguro de que saldría airoso de ella.

No me juzgues... no tienes ningún derecho. Tú quizá eres el menos indicado y si hay alguien que se miente a sí mismo, ese eres tú Len Tao.

El castaño no pudo evitar restregarle eso a su primo, sabía que Len se debatía entre lo que debía hacer y lo que sentía... por eso aunque no era feliz con Tamao, no podía dejarla ir. Después de hacerle ver la realidad a Len, salió presuroso de allí... sabía que debía hablar con su hermano, pero aquel enfrentamiento tendría que esperar... quizá, hasta el día siguiente.

Una chica rubia entró a la hermosa mansión Asakura, su nuevo hogar... su intención era seguir de largo hasta poder llegar a su habitación y alcanzar a su esposo. Sentía la necesidad de explicar lo sucedido, sabía que no tenía ninguna clase de obligación real con él, que sólo era matrimonio por conveniencia... si, eso lo tenía bien clarito... entonces¿Por qué¿Por qué cuando lo vio ahí, de pie en el umbral de la puerta se cayó estrepitosamente de la nube en la que Hao, la había trepado?... ¿Por qué esa extraña sensación de vacío profundo se apoderó de ella?... ¿Por qué sólo pensaba en darle una explicación?... "Debo estar loca", sacudió su rubia cabeza... sin detener su marcha, hasta que escuchó su nombre, pronunciado por una voz conocida.

Anna?

Hola, Tamao... ¿Yoh está aquí?

Respondió al saludo de la chica de cabello rosado y cedió ante las ganas de preguntar por el paradero de su esposo.

Sí, entró hace un rato. ¿Pasa algo?

Tamao sintió a Anna algo rara, como preocupada...

Nada fuera de lo común, entre una pareja "normal" de recién casados.

Dijo Anna ante la pregunta de la bella joven, haciendo énfasis en la palabra normal, con cierta ironía, que a Tamao no le costó mucho comprender.

Claro.

Contestó la otra, con cierto aire de complicidad.

Nos vemos... si sigo viva para la cena.

Volvió a dirigirse a Tamao, con una mirada de cansancio.

Esperemos que así sea.

Murmuró la chica divertida, ante el gesto de la bella rubia.

Un chico castaño y moreno miraba las nubes alejarse, mientras el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más... siempre hallaba un refugio en esa inmensidad, que le hacía sentirse tan pequeño, pero que también le mostraba el verdadero tamaño de sus problemas; aunque no podía por alguna razón no identificada, hallar la paz que necesitaba en ese momento, que significaba ese pozo sin fondo, en el que todos, sin excepción... insistían en empujarlo. ¿Acaso era una especie de prueba?... se sentía fuera de lugar, la ira lo consumía al saber que le estaban viendo la cara de idiota.

"Y yo que por un instante llegué a pensar que eras diferente, Anna... que me había equivocado al juzgarte a la ligera; pero hoy... me demostraste lo contrario", pensó el joven, quién no podía comprender porque esa escena presenciada por él y su primo, tocó una cuerda sensible en él... "¿Por qué me alcanzaste... por qué te dejé?", Volvía a repetirse una y otra vez, el apuesto muchacho... "¿y... tú Hao?.. Qué estúpido fui al creerte, parecías tan ofendido en la mañana; Qué terminé concediéndote la razón... y sólo me recalcaste que eres un hipócrita y que no puedo confiar en ti, ni en nadie...".

Yoh?

La voz que identificó de inmediato, lo sacó de sus pensamientos... incrementando el dolor y la rabia, que ya sentía.

No es muy temprano, para que estés ya de vuelta.

Replicó, dándose la vuelta y entrando para encontrarse con los intrigantes ojos negros de su esposa.

Yo decido a que horas salgo.

Le respondió ella, con tranquilidad fingida.

No lo decía por eso, pero es apenas obvio. Todas las decisiones son tuyas, ahora... tú mandas.

Dijo Yoh con cierto desdén como compañía, en su voz. Lo que no pasó desapercibido por Anna, que no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa... ella ocupaba un lugar que por derecho era de ellos, de él y de Hao.

Esa no era mi intención, al venir aquí... creí que podría ayudar..

Sabía que el chico castaño, no podía saber a lo que ella se refería, pero a decir verdad... ella tampoco lo sabía; al principio pensó que la familia Asakura, estaba mal económicamente... pero en los pocos días que llevaba asistiendo a la empresa, había podido constatar que los negocios iban bien, Len hacía un muy buen trabajo, al igual que Hao. Por lo que no dejaba de preguntarse que quería Yohmei de ella¿Por qué dejarla a cargo de la protección de su familia?... era extraño, mucho.

Ayudar?... ayudar a qué?. A ser una carga sobre nuestros hombros, a deshacer nuestras vidas, a mentir...

La extrañeza de Yoh era notable, no le encontraba sentido alguno a las palabras de la rubia... "Al venir aquí...", que quería decir Anna con eso.

Yo nunca he mentido, si hay alguien en esta casa que es honesto, esa soy yo...

Aclaró la chica, con seguridad fría, como siempre...

Y yo que pensaba que no se pegaba.

Que no se pegaba qué?

Ahora era ella, la que no entendía nada...

La actitud de "Yo soy el único que tiene la razón, y los demás me importan un comino", de Hao. Porque como que he estado junto a él y hemos convivido mucho tiempo, como para que a mí, no se me contagiara ni un poquito.

Él sonrió sardónicamente, lo que le molestó mucho a Anna.

¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

Preguntó ella, dejando entrever un poquito de su enojo.

Que con sólo una revolcadita que te dio, ya sus ínfulas de ser superior y perfecto, se te quedaron impregnadas en el cuerpo o... ¿Fue al revés?

Yoh le miró con una indiferencia que Anna odió, ella siempre había sido muy segura, pero al verlo así, mirándola... de una forma que no lograba interpretar, con emociones revueltas e indefinidas... y compararlo a la tranquilidad y ternura que ese mismo joven, había logrado inspirarle en la mañana de ese mismo día, le destemplaba y mellaba su dominio de si misma. No sabía porque le dolía verlo comportarse como un camaleón, tan cambiante y... atrayente, que no se sabía con fuerzas suficientes para soportarlo.

Creía que ayer te había quedado claro, que no permitiré que intentes siquiera, ofenderme.

Le espetó duramente la bella chica de cabellos largos y dorados, como una advertencia.

Hay que ver que tienes un ego, superior, eh... sabes como me sentí, cuando entré hoy a tu oficina y me encontré de frente con esa superposición de cuerpos. No es que me importes, no tengo el más mínimo interés en ti... pero hay límites, Anna. Límites que al parecer, ni mi hermano, ni tú... reconocen; el humillarme públicamente, frente a Len... una persona a quien admiro y respeto, era parte de tus planes desde el principio, o fue algo que se te ocurrió en el momento... ah?

Las palabras de Anna, lograron romper toda barrera que Yoh, insistía en mantener entre ellos, para dejar fluir toda la impotencia y rabia que sentía, por lo que había visto, esa tarde en su oficina.

Eso no debió suceder, quizá si hubieses...

Ella comenzó a decir, a sabiendas que por fin el chico expresaba abiertamente su frustración y que lo más seguro era que no la dejara continuar...

¿Qué?... tocado?... por favor, pero sabes... quizá tienes razón después de todo, no... pensándolo bien, no quizás, tienes razón!; tú siempre, siempre tienes razón Anna. Eso es lo único que te enseñaron tus padres, acaso?.. ¿Qué siempre debes tener la razón?

Yoh la interrumpió bruscamente, el intento de explicación de ella quedó colgado en el aire, surtiendo el efecto contrario. Pero las palabras que el joven castaño dirigió como dardos venenosos hacia la chica rubia, tampoco fueron recibidas con tranquilidad y sumisión, Anna no acostumbraba dejar pasar los insultos, y el hecho de que aquel muchacho que en ese momento le miraba con ojos chispeantes, mencionara de una forma tan despreocupada y hostil, a lo más preciado que ella tenía en la vida... "la memoria de sus padres" logró desestabilizarla, eso si que no lo permitiría.

No... Vuelvas a mencionar a mis padres, no los conociste... no te atrevas a juzgarlos nuevamente, porque no respondo. Ellos fueron unas personas maravillosas, a quienes ninguno de los dementes miembros de tu disfuncional familia, le llegan ni por los talones. Entendiste?

Pero como no voy a entender una de tus órdenes, "mi amor"?.. Órdenes, es lo único que sabes dar... bien por ti; Hurra por Anna, La dueña de nuestras dementes y miserables vidas, la nueva persona a la cabeza de la grande y prestigiosa familia Asakura... la única que tiene derecho a hacer mil y una tonterías sin ser juzgada por nadie. ¿Por qué mejor para la próxima, Hao y tú no graban sus hazañas y luego citan a todos los empleados, para proyectarles la película triple x?

Anna miraba casi boquiabierta a aquel chico moreno, que al parecer lo único que buscaba era sacarle de sus casillas y lo estaba consiguiendo, su ultimo comentario fue el gatillo que hizo a la rubia e imponente chica reaccionar violentamente; alzó una mano movida por un impulso.

Basta!

Fue una orden, acompañada de un golpe que no llegó a dar en el blanco. Yoh la detuvo, sosteniéndola fuertemente por la muñeca y mirándola con aprehensión.

Esta vez, no. Lo siento... tus hermosas manos no volverán a tocarme, nunca más.

Murmuró el castaño, con los dientes apretados. Soltándole con brusquedad, a lo que la chica le miró con el ceño fruncido, para luego bajar por un momento la vista, sólo un instante... susurrando casi para sí misma.

Esto no resultó como esperaba, yo sólo quería que aclaráramos las cosas...

Pero si todo está muy claro, Anna... Sólo quisiera que Hao y tú, por lo menos buscaran un lugar discreto, donde dejarse llevar por su pasión desbordante. Sin ponerse en evidencia, ni ponerme en evidencia a mí... ante nadie.

Yoh fue tajante, pero ella sabía que mucho de lo que él decía era cierto, fue una insensatez hacer lo que ellos hicieron, y mucho más teniendo en cuenta el lugar donde se hallaban... pero ellos se dejaron llevar, y no pensaron en nada más, cosa que ella no solía hacer.

Lo entiendo, pero... esto no se repetirá, puedes estar seguro Yoh.

No, al parecer no comprendes. No me importa absolutamente nada, si Hao y tú se entienden o no, de hecho me tiene completamente sin cuidado; pero me prometí a mí mismo, que no volvería a ser... jamás, "El pobrecito de Yoh". Por lo que... no te estoy pidiendo que dejes de verlo, al fin y al cabo entre tú y yo, no hay y nunca llegará a haber nada de nada, Anna... lo único que les pido, es que no lo hagan público; no me pongan de boca en boca, por el amor de Dios!. Para eso, mejor lo hubieras elegido a él... ¿Será posible que me puedas conceder esa petición?...

Ella guardó silencio y se limitó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, sabiendo que tendría que ceder, aunque no pensara en volver a actuar así.. Yoh no le creería.

Puedes?

Insistió su esposo.

Si,... puedo.

Accedió Anna de mala gana, al verse forzada a ello.

GRACIAS.

La última palabra fue emitida con una gran carga de cinismo por parte de él.

Más tarde aquella misma noche, un Muy cansado len Tao llegó finalmente a la casa de los Asakura; después del desastroso encuentro de Yoh y su esposa, surgió un pequeño inconveniente que él mismo tuvo que atender, ya que luego de su pequeña y "amistosa" charla, Hao desapareció sin decir nada...

Buenas...

Buenas Len... ¿y Hao, los esperábamos a cenar...

Le respondió y preguntó al mismo tiempo su hermana.

Se presentó algo, pero no sé dónde está Hao¿ Yoh y Anna, donde están?

Preguntó con interés, sería que estarían vivos... o ya habían acabado mutuamente con sus vidas.

En su habitación. ¿Todo está bien?...

Le preguntó Jun.

¿Y Tamao?

Supongo que arriba, acostada... ya ves que no te espera.

Dijo la chica con su natural desdén hacia su querida cuñada.

Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo, es bastante tarde, ya.

Dentro de un rato, no tengo sueño.

Contestó la hermosa joven, mirando a su hermano con reticencia.

Hermana... ¿Qué te dijo Lee?

Len tao se detuvo un minuto, para interrogar a su hermana Jun sobre algo, que de cierta forma ya sabía... Lee Bruce Long siempre hallaba la manera de retrasar su matrimonio con ella, llevaba más de tres años haciéndolo, que importaba uno más para él.

Lo de siempre, cosas sin importancia. No quiero hablar de eso.

La vista de jun se nubló, no entendía porque hablar de Lee le dolía tanto, quizá era que estaba harta de hacer de Penélope y esperar el día en que su prometido, considerara al fin, la realización de su unión matrimonial, como algo importante dentro de su vida.

Algún día, todo será diferente, seremos felices. Buenas noches...

Exclamó dulcemente su hermanito, anticipando y comprendiendo la tristeza que embargaba a la mujer de ojos profundamente verdes... se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, antes de reiniciar la marcha hacia su dormitorio, en la planta alta.

Que descanses, Len.

Yoh estaba sentado en un sillón de su cuarto, pensando en como su vida había dado un giro total, en sólo una semana... gracias a la llegada de la rubia, que en ese momento tomaba tranquilamente un baño. Un sonido que provenía de algún lugar en esa habitación logró entonces captar la atención del castaño, al parecer era el timbre de un celular, pero no era el suyo... miró a su alrededor y encontró el aparato que sonaba y vibraba al mismo tiempo; Anna no podía atenderlo, así que decidió que no pasaría nada si lo hacía él...

Aló.

Una voz femenina le habló de inmediato.

Buenas, Anna se está bañando...

Explicó Yoh a la chica que llamaba a su esposa.

Oh, tú debes ser Yoh; tengo que hablar con Anna... es algo importante. Dile por favor, que la vuelvo a llamar dentro de unos... digamos, diez minutos.

Dijo la chica a quien algo parecía preocuparle, a él lo que más le sorprendió fue que ella supiera de él... aunque tampoco era raro, si ella era una amiga cercana de Anna, era lógico que por lo menos le participara de su extraña y rápida unión.

Que la vuelve a llamar¿Quién?

Preguntó el castaño, pues la chica se oía tan desesperada, que ni siquiera reparó en que no se había identificado.

Uy... que descuidada. Soy Pilika... dile que es por Horo, sí?

Como no, yo le digo... adiós.

Anna salió del baño, secándose el cabello con una toalla.

¿Fue mi celular el que sonó?

Preguntó mirando a su moreno esposo.

Sí, lo contesté; espero que no te moleste...

¿Quién era?

Una chica... creo que dijo que se llamaba Pilika, sonaba algo alterada...

El rostro de Anna se convirtió en una máscara sin emociones, el hecho de que Pilika llamara no era fuera de lo común, pero si lo era que Yoh la notara alterada... ¿Qué habría sucedido?... igual se comunicaría con ella pues quería saber como estaba Horo.

¿Pilika?... ¿Dijo algo más?

Se aventuró a preguntar la rubia, que llevaba una bata de baño y aun secaba su largo cabello.

Sólo que era importante, que quería hablarte sobre un tal Horo y que te volvía a llamar.

Le respondió él con total tranquilidad.

Horo?

Anna repitió el nombre del chico que tanto le preocupaba, lo sucedido ayer en su boda, fue doloroso para él... pero era hora de darle punto final a las ilusiones, que el joven ainu pudiese formarse sobre tener un futuro juntos. Se apresuró hasta donde se hallaba el móvil, en la mesita de noche y marcó de inmediato...

Anna?

La voz del otro lado de la línea llevaba consigo una nota extraña, que alarmó a la rubia; Pilika no se desesperaba fácilmente.

¿Por qué no me habías hablado antes?... ¿Cómo está él?

Anna trató de hablar con un tono normal.

No lo sé.

La chica de los cabellos celestes se escuchó angustiada, como si no supiese que decir.

¿Cómo que no lo sabes?... Pilika, Por favor... háblale, me preocupa.

Le pidió Anna con voz un poco más cálida de lo normal.

A mí también; Anna, sé que tienes un montón de problemas... pero...

Comenzó a decir la chica del norte con un hilito de voz, pero se vio interrumpida por su interlocutora...

¿Qué, Pilika... por favor, habla. ¿Qué ocurre?

Él cambió en la voz de su amiga, fue demasiado para Anna; quien no pudo evitar presionar a esta, para que le diera una respuesta.

Es que... él...

Dudó un momento la joven de Hokkaido... que no sabía como decir aquello a lo que tanto temía, que algo malo había ocurrido con su hermano mayor, porque no había tenido noticias suyas.

Pilika!

Prácticamente Gritó Anna, llamando la atención de Yoh que la miró extrañado.

No aparece, Anna... no llama, no sé nada de él...

Respondió Pilika, reteniendo las lágrimas.

Pero él siempre te habla, para saber como estás...

Anna trató de calmarse, nada ganaba poniéndose a pensar en algo poco probable, porque Horo debía estar bien.

No esta vez, me la he pasado todo el día, marcándole al móvil y nada...

No te contesta?

Preguntó Anna, sintiendo como se apoderaba de ella el miedo, al esperar la respuesta de su amiga.

Me manda a buzón... él nunca apaga el celular, Anna.

Agregó la joven, rompiendo a llorar al sentirse impotente ante esa situación, nueva para todos.

Pilika, cálmate... debe existir una explicación razonable...

Trató de tranquilizarla Anna, pero fue inútil... ella misma se hallaba al borde del llanto; Horo fue siempre como un hermano, estuvo allí cada vez que ella lo necesitó, Era una de las personas que más admiraba, por su fuerza y empuje, que demostraba aun más cuando la vida insistía en ponerlos a prueba; por lo que el sufrimiento que le había causado, le dolía más a ella que a él...

No, ... Hoy tenía una cita con un cliente muy importante, el de las acciones en la textilera... y ni siquiera llamó para cancelarla, simplemente no llegó... al principio no le di importancia, pero... tú sabes que él es muy responsable con su trabajo; Esto no tiene precedentes, nunca haría una cosa como esta... él no. Tenía la esperanza de volver a la casa... y encontrarlo aquí...

Agregó Pilika con la voz entrecortada debido a los sollozos y a la misma desesperación.

Pues... ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

Importa?... él estaba muy mal cuando se fue, lo de tu matrimonio lo trastornó.. y...

La joven se obligó a detenerse por la idea que cruzó por su mente, repentinamente.

¿Y qué?.. Pilika?

Y si cometió una locura?... él está muy enamorado de ti; Anna, si algo le pasó a mi hermano... yo...

Anna se sobresaltó ante esa horrible posibilidad, pero se negó a creer en ello como opción... hablando rápidamente y algo molesta, por el simple hecho de que su amiga la contemplara siquiera.

No digas eso, ni en broma; Horo está bien, tiene que estarlo... él es muy fuerte, el mejor y más fuerte de los tres. Pensemos con cabeza fría, sí?... cabe la posibilidad de que haya ido a ver a sus padres.

Yoh la observó con detenimiento, todo su cuerpo se tensó por un instante y palideció notablemente, pero mantuvo su voz fría e implacable. Esa mujer era única, él sabía que lo que la chica con la que habló antes le había dicho, era grave o por lo menos daba esa impresión... pero Anna seguía negándose a creerlo, negándose a hundirse; "Es impresionante como luchas para mantenerte a flote, mi querida Anna... eres sorprendente", pensó el joven de cabellos cortos y castaños.

Eso no, créeme... él no lo haría, ni por equivocación; fue su idea salir de Japón y cortar todo tipo de comunicación con ellos... así que de lo que estoy completamente segura, es que con papá y mamá no está...

Negó Pilika, haciendo un último intento para tranquilizarse y hallar otra explicación a la ausencia de su hermano.

Ok, entonces... Hokkaido, descartada; hay alguien más... con quién pueda estar?

Crees que si hubiera alguien, te estuviera llamando,... no. No hay nadie más en Japón, sólo tú. Y contigo no está... o sí?

Explotó Pilika, descargando con ella toda su frustración.

No hay necesidad de utilizar sarcasmo, yo también lo quiero, Pilika... y estoy muy preocupada.

Repuso Anna... entendía a la perfección lo que debía estar sintiendo su amiga.

Pues no lo parece...

Aunque no lo parezca, lo estoy... yo lo quiero mucho, Pili... Jamás me perdonaría, si le llega a suceder algo por mi culpa. No seas injusta, estoy de tu lado.

Le respondió la rubia, con una voz llena de tristeza, por la acusación de Pilika; ella generalmente no reflejaba sus sentimientos, le era muy difícil, pero si quería mucho a los hermanos usui, eran las únicas personas que le habían brindado una amistad sincera, y hacían un esfuerzo por comprenderla, sin obligarla a decir todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, como otros.

Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento... pero es que Horo es mi único hermano, lo más importante para mí, en todo mi universo. No quiero que le pase nada, Annita...

Nada le va a pasar, ya no llores Pili... Mañana temprano, salgo y pongo la denuncia, si aún está en Izumo... lo encontraré.

Yo también quiero buscarlo, mañana mismo, voy a Japón..

Expuso la chica, luego de disculparse por su ofuscación.

No.

Pero Anna, es mi hermano...

La negativa de Anna fue rotunda y la usui no le encontraba lógica.

Lo sé, pero no es conveniente que viajes. Entiende Pilika, debes estar en Roma, por si él vuelve...

Pero... yo...

Insistió la peliazul, pero Anna estaba más ubicada en la realidad y sabía que tenía la razón.

Sé que es difícil... pero es lo que debemos hacer; te llamo apenas ponga la atención.

Gracias, Anna. No sé que haría sin ti.

Pilika fue sincera, había sido injusta con su rubia amiga al dejarse llevar por las circunstancias, pero por algo la había llamado, necesitaba del apoyo que ésta le podía brindar.

No me des las gracias... ya sabes cualquier cosa, no dudes llamarme. Trata de dormir, por favor...

Tú también. Cuídate... Adiós.

Adiós.

Al terminar de hablar por el teléfono, Anna quedó con una expresión sombría en el rostro, lo que llamó nuevamente la atención del castaño que escuchó la mayor parte de la conversación telefónica entre ella y su amiga celeste.

Problemas?

Preguntó tranquilo. Anna suspiró y volteó a verlo...

¿Cuándo faltan?

Susurró quedo.

¿Quién es Horo?

La interrogó con cierto interés, que aun no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Horo es el único hombre que me importa, en toda la faz de la tierra...

Aseguró la rubia, con voz apagada, no le gustaba sentirse con las manos atadas, y eso precisamente era lo que sentía.

El chico que vino a boda?

Yoh le miró fijamente ante esa respuesta que parecía tan sincera, sin embargo sintió un pequeño malestar al imaginarse, que ese muchacho de cabellos celestes y ojos profundos que había irrumpido de forma tan inesperada en la ceremonia realizada el día anterior, fuese el único capaz de adueñarse del corazón de la helada rubia... se sintió estúpido porque esa sensación era totalmente desconocida para él, nunca antes sintió algo parecido; si Anna había sido honesta, eso quería decir que ni su hermano... ni nadie, tendría oportunidad de conquistar a la chica de frío corazón.. Pero lo que realmente le molestaba, era que eso no tenía porqué importarle a él y sin embargo, fue inevitable que la respuesta de su esposa le incomodara.

Sí, el mismo.

Respondió ella, aun pensativa.

Espero que lo encuentres, pronto.

Agregó él deseándolo verdaderamente, aunque un poco retraído.

Gracias, por tus buenos deseos... lo haré. Yoh?

La rubia lo miró buscando su atención.

Sí?

Nunca quise hacerte daño. Podemos tratar de llevarnos bien?

En otra ocasión, no hubiese movido un solo dedo para disculparse o resarcirse por sus actos, pero esta vez... se sentía un poco vulnerable y no encontraba sentido a declararle la guerra a su maridito, al final de cuentas, el chico castaño seguiría siendo su esposo; Anna recordó los últimos acontecimientos y suspiró, "¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Yohmei?... ¿Cómo debo ayudarlos... dime, Mejor me hubieses dejado un instructivo", pensó la rubia.

Como ordenes... Annita.

Aceptó Yoh.

No es una orden, es una petición...

Le aclaró la chica, sabiendo que la respuesta de Yoh, hacia eco de los reclamos que antes le había hecho.

Esta bien, lo intentaré... pero tú debes hacer lo mismo.

Él le sonrió dulcemente por primera vez, lo que reconfortó un poco a la rubia.

Por mí, esta bien.

Aseguró ella, sonriéndole de la misma forma y levantándose para ponerse un pijama; al día siguiente le esperaba una búsqueda exhaustiva, que esperaba fuera exitosa.

Len Tao abrió suavemente la puerta de su habitación y entró cuidadosamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero una luz proveniente de la mesita de noche lo hizo volverse hacia la cama, donde se hallaba su esposa.

Creí que dormías...

Quise esperarte... Len, debemos hablar.

Dijo la chica de cabello rosa, sentándose en la cama a observar como se desvestía su esposo.

¿De qué, Del porqué me hablaste como lo hiciste esta mañana.

Dijo él, con un tono tajante, mientras se quitaba el saco y la corbata...

Sí. De ti y de mí, hace tanto que no hablamos de nosotros.

Nunca hubo un "nosotros", siempre ha sido o "tú" o "yo", pero jamás un "nosotros".

Len habló seguridad y firmeza, como siempre... él tenía ya una decisión tomada y no pensaba cambiarla, no podía negar que Tamao también parecía mantenerse firme, pero no había nada que ella pudiese hacer para impedir, que el divorcio se realizara.

Puede haberlo ahora. Hay cosas que tú y yo, necesitamos decirnos, ya es hora.

La chica estaba decidida a revelarle a Len todo lo que sentía, si no lo hacía, podía arrepentirse... ella le diría lo mucho que lo necesitaba y amaba; sin embargo si aun así, él seguía insistiendo en separarse de ella, accedería y lo dejaría libre... "quizá esa sea la única forma de demostrarte mi amor, permitiendo que halles la felicidad en otro lugar, con alguien más...", el corazón de la joven se le aceleró al pensar en esa posibilidad.

Te arrepentiste y quieres el divorcio. Sabía que pasaría...

Dijo él con cansancio, ya no podría retenerla más a su lado... él lo sabía.

Pues no sabes nada; sigo firme en mi decisión, no te lo voy a dar... No, sin aclarar las cosas.

Le espetó la chica de ojos rosa a su esposo, ese era uno de sus pocos defectos... siempre creía tener la razón, pero esta vez estaba equivocado.

Entonces, aclarémoslas...

Es lo que estoy tratando de hacer... pero no me escuchas.

Le dijo ella con un tono parecido al que él utilizaba, cuando trataba de hacerle ver sus errores.

Adelante...

Dijo Len, sentándose junto a ella, a un lado de la cama; ella se acercó a él, quién la miraba con tranquilidad.

Len, yo... creo que tenemos una oportunidad, aun podemos ser felices o intentarlo, por lo menos...

Comenzó a hablar ella tímidamente.

Sabes que Liserg, nunca se casó?

¿Qué tiene que ver Liserg en esto?... Liserg es parte del pasado.

El comentario de su esposo, molestó mucho a Tamao... "¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil contigo, Len...?".

Como hablaste de "Felicidad", imaginé que hablabas de él.

Agregó él, mirándola intensamente... la sentía extraña, sus reacciones ya no eran tan predecibles; antes hubiese desistido y, de esa conversación que temía, no llevaría a nada.

No, hablaba de los dos, juntos... Len...

Volvió a intentar explicarse la hermosa chica..

Ay! Tamao, nos casamos... hace cuanto?... ocho años?; si no fuimos capaces de hallar la felicidad juntos, en todo ese tiempo... ¿Qué te hace pensar que podemos hallarla ahora?

La renuencia de él, le desesperaba sobremanera; cómo podía ser tan ciego y terco... Dios!

La esperanza. La esperanza que mi corazón ha mantenido viva, hasta hoy.

Le respondió ella. Len la miró, ese día había sido especialmente tedioso... pero saber que la vería al regresar a la casa, era lo único que le daba fuerzas; si sólo ella lo amara, tal vez podrían volver a empezar, pero ella nunca mencionó amor...

Tamao... ¿Por qué insistes, Es un absurdo¿No lo ves?... prolongar esto es una agonía...

Porque tú quieres que sea una agonía, puede ser hermoso Len... tan hermoso como queramos. Él, ya no significa nada para mí... tú sí. Te quiero...

Le confesó ella, de todo corazón... lo quería, lo amaba; como era que Len no lo notaba. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, arrodillándose en la cama; lo abrazaba con fuerza, aspirando su varonil aroma... como si temiera perderlo. El gesto de la tímida muchacha dejó a Len sin habla por un segundo, si sólo pudiera tenerla así, para siempre... él respondió a su abrazo, con los ojos verdes llenos de amor, amor por la delicada y frágil chica que no parecía querer soltarlo.

Claro que me quieres, como a un hermano, como a un amigo... yo también te quiero.

Le dijo él, sintiendo como ella se tensó entre sus brazos, deshaciendo violentamente el abrazo.

NO. No me entiendes¿Por qué nunca me entiendes¿Por qué... len?; ¿Por qué no simplemente enterramos el pasado, Dejémoslo atrás... donde debe estar, y sigamos adelante... juntos.

Tamao estaba conmocionada por las palabras que de la boca de su esposo salieron, lo miró directamente a los ojos verdes, sintiendo como se fundía su reflejo en ellos... "¿Quiero que seas mío, Len... Por qué no puedes intentar comprender?"...

Tamao, yo... ¿Por qué me haces esto?.

Len en ese momento se sentía confundido y expuesto, ese era el poder que Tamao ejercía sobre él...

No lo ves?... ¿No puedes verlo, Len?.

Acercó Tamao el rostro al de su esposo, como queriendo que él adivinara la verdad sobre sus sentimientos.

¿Ver qué?

Qué te amo... y no te quiero perder.

No me mientas Tamao, no lo hagas...

Al escuchar esto Len no supo que pensar, que sentir... Acaso ella hablaba en serio, o sólo le mentía para hacerlo sentir mejor y desistir de la idea del divorcio¿pero qué ganaría ella con eso?. La miró, intentando hallar una respuesta a los interrogantes y las dudas que lo acechaban y lo torturaban...

No lo hago, mi amor... ya no. Nunca más...

Le susurró ella, se sentía entre nubes estando tan cerca al hombre que le robaba el sueño; y sintió un alivio infinito al abrirse con él, de esa forma... como nunca se creyó capaz de hacerlo.

Len... no me rechaces, permíteme ser la esposa que nunca fui, y que de ahora en adelante... quiero ser, sólo para ti.

Él se hallaba en otro mundo, sus ojos verdes no mostraban emociones... se veían opacos y hubo un momento en que logró preocupar a su esposa. Tamao acercó lentamente sus labios a los suyos, ansiaba besarlo, pero antes que pudiera conseguir su objetivo; Len echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para preguntar...

¿Estás segura... de qué esto es lo que quieres?

Nunca he estado más segura de algo, en mi vida... te pertenezco, Len Tao.

Le dijo ella dulcemente, mirándolo con ternura y mucho, mucho amor...

Yo también te pertenezco, creo que siempre he sido tuyo, desde la primera vez que te vi...

Olvídate del pasado... Olvídate de todo y disfrutémonos, por primera vez... sin pensar.

El corazón de la chica de rosa, comenzó a latir muy fuertemente, ante aquella confesión por parte de su adorado y deseado esposo; lo único que podía calmarlo ahora, sería uno de sus besos, sentir sus manos sobre su piel una vez más... sentirse amada, por el hombre que ahora sabía suyo, sólo suyo.

Tienes razón, cielo... toda la razón...

Aceptó él, concediéndole a su esposo su deseo... poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella y lentamente la acercó a su cuerpo para enredarla en sus brazos, profundizando el beso, aun más... cuando un suspiro escapó de boca de la mujer a la que hasta ese día veneraba en secreto.

Anna estaba en sentada en la terraza de su habitación, con la mirada perdida en el cielo cargado de estrellas... jugaba el juego de las constelaciones, ese juego era su preferido desde niña, solía jugarlo en compañía de sus padres... uniendo con líneas invisibles las estrellas que parecían cercanas, para formar imágenes y objetos familiares, muy parecido al de buscar figuras en las formas de las nubes; intentaba no perder sus maravillosos recuerdos, los más bonitos, los de su infancia... pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse la hizo mirar al interior de su habitación.

Adónde vas?

Tengo que hacer algo, que olvidé...

Contestó Yoh, con la mano aun en la manija.

Dormirás aquí?

Preguntó ella, se suponía que habían quedado en "tratar de llevarse bien"; huir, no estaba dentro del acuerdo.

Por supuesto que si, esta también es mi habitación. Volveré...

Agregó él, al ver la expresión de duda en el rostro de su dorada esposa.

Aquí te espero.

Susurró Anna quedamente, mirando como él se marchaba, para luego volver a su tarea de unir estrellas.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora_**

A todos los que leen esta historia, so sorry por hacerlos esperar tanto... en serio no quería, me obligaron jaja!... muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia, les confieso que este cap. No ha sido de mi gusto... pero espero que ustedes aprecien el esfuerzo casi sobrehumano que hice, rompiéndome el coco... jaja... disculpen y ya voy a los reviews... gracias.

_**Leticia Margoth:** Bueno, la verdad creí que como se supone que a él no le interesa Anna, debería reaccionar de una forma más extraña que fúrica; a ver si te gusta... pero si no, no importa acepto criticas también... en fin, este no ha sido mi mejor cap. Lo acepto... jeje gracias por esperar, sé que demoré un resto... pero la inspiración me había abandonada, espero que para el próximo ya esté de regreso... nuevamente gracias por tu apoyo. Sayonara... _

_**Ire Yamichii:** Bueno... pues no te lo digo, te lo escribo... hay un LenxTamao, y son dos loquitos que pierden el tiempo precioso que han tenido para estar juntos, en tonterías y ridiculeces, en vez de aprovecharlo para apapacharse... Tamao está loca, mira que desperdiciar a ese sexyLen... no, muy mal hecho... en fin, nena... no exageres con lo del llanto, que no es para tanto, aunque hay que admitir que no hay muchos fic de estos; igualmente te agradezco infinitamente que hayas leído mi humilde fic, gracias... y que te siga gustando. A lo mejor para el próx. Cap. Te doy una sorpresita... quien sabe, espérala!. Sayonara y cuídate._

_**Gothic-Punki**: Hermanita preciosa, miles de gracias por tu review, eres mi fiel lectora... no podía esperar más de ti, sólo por eso, le digo a Sol que se olvide de mi regalo y me encargo yo solita de conseguir las cadenas y el jarabe de chocolate... Hao, wow... lo que te espera chico, jiji... bueno pasando a otra cosa¿cuándo será que me escribes... ah, No puede ser que te hayas olvidado de mí... no, no lo creo... yo de ti, no puedo olvidarme, nunca jamás... Pasando ahora sí, al fic... a mí también me encanta este final, pero este cap. No me gusta... no quedo como quería, igual espero que lo leas y me des tu muy importante opinión, muy pronto estaré actualizando el ultimo de mis fics "secreto a voces"... ay, ya pronto cumplen los gemelos... que les voy a regalar?... hay que ponernos de acuerdo para hacerles una fiesta... te quiero muchísimo... cuídate y estudia, niña... estudia mucho. Saludos a Yukio de mi parte... y a tus hermanas si de milagro te las llegas a encontrar... besos, besos, millones de besos... pórtate bien. Sayonara._

_**Maeda Ai**: Bien... sé que para ti, no hay otra pareja para Horo, pero matty, pues no es tan mala... ya vendrán cosas mejores, lo prometo... este capitulo es una basura... bueno, es que no me salió nada bien... el vergajo. Pero el anterior si estuvo bueno, yo y modestia... jaja; Espero que sigas leyendo, a ver como van las cosas entre estas extrañas parejitas... sabes que es raro, que creo que más de uno tuvo esos mismos pensamientos sobre Yoh y anna, pero yo tengo mis razones para no hacerlo... por el momento, jeje... por Priss no te preocupes, pues al parecer a ella también le quedaron ganas de más... jaja y habrá más... mucho más. Gracias por leer y por tu apoyo... muchas gracias. Besos y cuídate..._

_**Hanna Asakura: **Ay... muchas, pero muchas gracias... bueno, yo tampoco sé... no mentiras, si sé... pero me enredo un poquito, casi no tengo tiempo... y demoro mucho para actualizar. Gracias pondré el premio en lugar especial, jaja... espero que sigas leyendo, cuídate y sayonara._

_**Minamo:** y a quien no... a todos nos encantó el besito y nos dejó con las ganas; gracias por todo, y nunca pierdas las esperanzas. Gracias nuevamente... y sigue leyendo. Sayonara y cuídate._

_**Anna Kyouyamma A: **No te preocupes, eso nos pasa a todos, pero que bueno que te dio tiempo esta vez... muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirlo. Creo que si habrá más YohXAnna... gracias de nuevo y lo siento me demore más de la cuenta, pero aquí está el nuevo cap. Cuídate mucho y sayonara..._

_**Love Hao: **Lupita, hola... ay pero muchas gracias por tenerme tanta fé, espero que la sigas teniendo después de este cap. Que no me gustó mucho... pero espero que a ti si... lamentablemente para todos, los descubrieron antes que hicieran algo más que triste, pero peor hubiese sido si lo hubiesen hecho en pleno ajetreo. . no seria triste, es muy triste, porque así pasó. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y por las felicitaciones, espero que tu también estés muy bien... y que volvamos a tener la oportunidad de encontrarnos en el msn... cuídate, muchos besos y sayonara._

_**Priss: **Hola amiga... como andas?... ya estás viendo mejor, me enteré que tu operación fue todo un exitazo... me alegro mucho por ti, siiiii ya actualizaste, que bien... lo leeré y te dejare un review. Si, me temo que si los interrumpieron... en este cap. No sale casi nuestro querido Haito... adivina donde está, vamos... adivina. Sí, muy injusta... pobre del yoh, En fin... él sufre, ella está preocupada por Horo, nadie tiene explicación para la desaparición de Hao... Len y Tamao están a punto... muchas cosas suceden, que llevaran a otras más... de tu pensamiento, déjame decirte que si es bien "inusual" ¿cómo está eso que quieres sexo entre anna e yoh, pensé que querías a Hao"?... ¿Quién lo pensaría de ti, La verdad a mí también me gustaría... apuesto a que sé quien es la damita que te está pervirtiendo la mente. Ni yo estoy segura de quien se va a quedar con Anna, los dos gemelitos me gustan para el protagonismo de esta historia.. Así que estoy como cosa rara en mí, ( nótese el sarcasmo marcado) en un gran dilema. Ahí te va el nuevo cap. Que lo disfrutes... cuídate mucho, besos y sayonara._

_**Andrea Nefisto:** sí, aunque ud. No lo crea... es mi primer Fic, por eso lo amo... pero ahora tengo otros que demandan también mi atención... jeje gracias por tus reviews; es un UA es que me gustan mucho este tipo de historia, me permiten expandir más aun, mi gran imaginación. Sí, es una situación bastante incomoda eso de ser pillados con las manos en la masa, golpe duro para Yoh, y humillante además, mira que aunque no tenga nada con ella... legar y encontrarte con semejante escenita, uyuyui... eso está para infartarse.. Sí señor. Ahí te va la continuación... espero que te guste, jeje. Gracias por los reviews, cuídate y sayonara._

_**Chichi-Kun:** Hola chichi, como vas... ?; espero que no sigas pensando que soy mala escritora y que pierdo el tiempo con esto, mis otras hermanas, las que me tocó adoptar para tener algo de apoyo, no piensan así... las adoro por eso, besos a mis hermanitas: Ángel, Marish y Solci... las quero, muchísimo pero muchísimo. No te pongas celosa, a ti también. Ok, si tengo que agradecerte que me dieras el empujoncito para el cap, anterior... y te merecía la dedicatoria. Bye.. Cuídate mucho, te quiere mucho tu hermana mayor. Besos... y dile a mami que compre la peli, o sino olvídate de la novela... eh._

_**PristessArtemisa:** Estamos de acuerdo, tiene que pagar... a ver como le hago. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, y esperemos que siga siendo de tu agrado. Cuídate y muchas gracias por leerlo y por tu apoyo... sayonara._

_**May Sk:** ah bueno, mejor me callo entonces, no vaya a ser que tu compu "estúpida y tarada" se enoje, y lo tomé de nuevo contra mí. Sí, sé lo que es eso de estar ocupada, mis hermanas pasan ocupadas por la escuela también, los maestros se han ensañado con ellas... pobres todas ustedes mortales, que tienen que depender de la buena voluntad de extraños, Jaja; Aja... Anna si que se lució, se casa con uno y quiere tener de amante al otro, es bien agalluda... no le basta nunca, tiene a Hao, Yoh y a Horo... y para rematar tuvo a Liserg, ella no pierde el tiempo, no señor!..., tienes razón parece planeado, pero no creo... jeje. Bueno "niña de las conspiraciones", no eres la única que quiere ser ella.. Si se está dando la gran vida, tiene mucho con que recrear la vista. En fin... cambiando de tema, no me des las gracias por el review, que sinceramente te mereces... porque tu historia esta de rechupete... me fascinó desde que leí el primer cap. Quiero decirte que te comprendo totalmente, a mí también se me hace bien difícil eso de elegir las parejas de mis fics, pues ahora como le dije a Priss antes, me hallo en un dilema, porque ya tenía elegido al protagonista y luego ya también me gustó el otro y me daría como penita... con el otro chico. Si, sigo insistiendo en que Liserg es perfecto para ti, y lo de leer a Sherlock, lo explica todo, elemental mi querida Mayra.. Hablando de tu hermanita, tuve la suerte y el privilegio de hablar con Joanna, es una chica estupenda... de verdad que lo disfruté, espero volver a encontrármela pronto en el msn... y a propósito, te adora... lindo esto de tener hermanas así, que suerte la que tenemos... apuesto a que acerté en lo de la familia de Annita, pero te aclaro que lo de Len como su hermano, sólo fue un " si yo fuera la escritora de este fic, sería Len... " jeje.. No importa lo que hagas con él, estoy segura de que me encantará. Te me cuidas, besos y bye. _

_Gracias por tenerme en cuenta y por tomarse el tiempo para leer esto, espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez... los quiere,_

_Darla Asakura._


	14. Huyendo de la realidad

ENTERRANDO EL PASADO 

**By: Darla Asakura**

* * *

CAPITULO XIV

"HUYENDO DE LA REALIDAD"

Un ambiente decadente y de total clandestinidad rodeaba aquel bar, la gente en él se miraba una a otra o simplemente perdían su mirada como si fuesen capaces de traer al presente momentos del pasado que quisieran borrar, dicen por ahí como si fuera una especie de adagio popular que "El hombre que en el alcohol trata de ahogar sus penas, termina ahogado en ellas"... todos en ese lugar alejado de la turbulenta sociedad, trataban insistentemente y sin lograrlo de escapar, del sufrimiento y el dolor que amenazaban con acabar poco a poco con sus insignificantes vidas; todos huían, unos del arrepentimiento y otros simplemente de la culpa que los perseguía, que estrujaba sus almas, queriendo convertirlas en nada.

Sírvame otro...

El joven de la barra, levantó su vista del vaso que antes contenía una buena porción de whisky, pero que ahora se hallaba completamente vacío, sólo para pedirle al cantinero que lo sustituyera con otro igual.

No cree que ya ha bebido suficiente?

El cantinero un hombre joven, negro y de estatura media le miraba con interés, y fue ese mismo interés lo que le llevó a atreverse a interrogar al hombre castaño, que de inmediato le dirigió una mirada fría e indiferente.

¿A usted le pagan por aconsejar o por atender a los clientes?

Dijo con acidez y mordacidad, Hao Asakura... mirando fijamente al cantinero, quien tenía un aspecto algo folclórico para el frío país oriental.

Ya veo, problemas de faldas...

Agregó el chico, que no se amedrentó ante la imponencia y superioridad que desplegaba aquel hombre, aun en tragos.

¿Qué come que adivina?

Respondió Hao con cierto recelo y voz helada.

Las mujeres son difíciles, pero son lo mejor que existe en la tierra... sin duda.

El hombre le guiñó el ojo, mientras retiraba el vaso vacío y lo remplazaba por otro, dándole a entender que sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando; Hao sonrió por primera vez en la noche, ante el acto de complicidad del simpático cantinero.

Ella no es difícil, es... inquietante.

Respondió el mayor de los Asakura, a la aseveración del hombre detrás de la barra.. con media sonrisa, que reflejaba lo maravillosa que debía ser aquella mujer que le robaba los pensamientos, al tiempo que posaba su vista en el ahora vaso lleno, frente a él.

Conozco dos o tres, que van en esa misma clasificación.

Hao lo miró, con un dejo de incredulidad cruzando sus ojos... para luego tomar el vaso y beber la mitad de su contenido, volviéndolo a colocar en la barra después...

Si?... prueba con la esposa de tu hermano, y verás...

Emitió la frase con cansancio, envuelto en fastidio...

Lo haría, pero soy hijo único.

Dijo el hombre que le miraba con cierta inquietud, al tiempo que Hao tomaba el vaso y vertía el resto de su contenido directamente en su garganta...

¿Me das otro?

El cantinero solo lo miró y luego llenó nuevamente el vaso de whisky.

Aquí tiene. Disculpe la pregunta pero... Si la situación que pinta es real¿No debería estar bien sobrio, para cuando se enfrente a la realidad?

Hao le mantuvo la mirada, sabía que lo que ese hombre decía era lo que realmente tenía que hacer, estar bien sobrio, para cuando el momento de enfrentarse a su hermano menor llegara; el sentimiento de culpabilidad era fuerte, pero aun más fuerte era el profundo dolor que le atormentaba, al no poder tener a esa magnifica mujer... "¿Por qué demonios no pude conocerte antes, en otras circunstancias ya serías mía, Anna". Tomó el nuevo vaso de licor, que minutos atrás el muchacho de grandes ojos negros le había servido, a petición propia... lo bebió de un solo trago, prácticamente sin detenerse a respirar.

Aja... creo que debo aprovechar que puedo permanecer aun en pie, y que no veo doble...

Dijo sacando su billetera y poniéndose en pie, sacó dos billetes de 100 u$... y los colocó frente al muchacho de la barra.

Ten. Búscate otro empleo, no tienes vocación de cantinero... ahuyentas a los clientes.

Eso me han dicho.

Respondió el muchacho con diversión, ante el gesto y las palabras de Hao, palabras que eran muy familiares para él.

Tamao posó las manos en el pecho de su esposo, lentamente y uno a uno fue desabotonando la camisa sin dejar de mirar el impasible verde en sus ojos; Len le sonrió al verla hacer aquello, haciendo que las mejillas se encendieran por el fuego interno que aumentaba él con cada una de sus estudiadas miradas. Esa era la primera vez en muchos años de matrimonio, en que la dulce chica tomaba la iniciativa... la primera en la que buscara su boca con ansiedad, incrementando el enorme deseo que el joven de extraños y penetrantes ojos, ya sentía por ella, y que no le permitía dormir en paz, sabiéndola allí, a su lado...

Observo con emoción cada uno de sus movimientos, le vio subir las manos desde su abdomen, hasta llegar a los hombros masculinos, desde donde deslizó la camisa, dejándola caer. Él solo le miraba embelesado, con sumo interés... "¿Acaso era cierto, al fin podría poseerla en todos los sentidos, al fin podría saciarse de ella, sentir que todos sus pensamientos, sus caricias, sus besos... eran solo para él, sólo para él...

¿Qué te pasa, amor?

Mmmm?

La voz de la mujer de sus sueños lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Len... estás como en otro mundo...

No, es qué... no puedo dejar de contemplarte... eres tan preciosa...

La respuesta automática de ella, fue un beso... uno especial, en ese beso se entregó completa y totalmente, y Len sintió como si su corazón acabará de lanzar millones de fuegos artificiales, para celebrarlo... en su honor; al principio fue sólo un roce, un toque de labios.. Pero luego el río de lava, que ya circulaba por sus venas, haciéndolas casi explotar... no le permitió seguir inactivo ante la entrega voluntaria y deseada de su bella y adorable esposa. Intensificó el beso, rodeándola con sus brazos, acercándola a su cuerpo para que ella entendiera, todo lo que provocaba en él; de la boca de Tamao se escapó un gemido, cuando al bajar la mano... pudo sentir la rigidez del miembro viril, mostrando su increíble excitación, el joven Tao se sobresaltó, dejando de besarla de forma inmediata, sorprendido ante la atrevida caricia, que le proporcionaba su mujer...

Ella se alejó un poco, para dirigirle una mirada de fingida inocencia, que luego se fue transformando poco a poco... en una sumamente pícara y lujuriosa.

Demasiada abstinencia?

Dijo la chica de los cabellos rosas y entonces se mordisqueó el labio inferior, como un gesto de provocación extrema.

Len la miró divertido, Tamao estaba enseñándole una parte suya que desconocía; frente a él se hallaba una mujer arrojada, tentadora y fascinante, más sin embargo, aun así... dulce, tierna y cariñosa. "Si, definitivamente estoy perdido".

Eso tiene solución.

Murmuró ronco el chico de ascendencia china, mirándola con pasión.

Ella se alejó un poco más, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Lo miró con el deseo reflejado claramente en sus pupilas...

Estoy esperando...

Dijo tranquila y desafiante, mientras se deleitaba al verlo acercarse, de la misma forma en la que un León se acerca a su presa, al iniciar su cacería...

Los analíticos ojos de una hermosa, pero burlona chica pelirroja no perdían un detalle de los pocos movimientos que realizaba el fuerte y aguerrido joven de cabellos azul celeste, que se suponía debía estar dormido hacía largo rato ya... pero que sólo se mantuvo en silencio en todo ese tiempo.

No puedes dormir?... Llevas horas viendo el techo.

Se atrevió al fin a decir la chica, observándolo aun.

Que observadora.

Horokeu Usui fue cortante, como siempre lo había sido con ella desde que la conoció, aquella mañana. Pero Matilda Matisse no era el tipo de chica que se daba por vencida al primer intento, ni al segundo, ni al tercero, ni al cuarto...

¿Quieres conversar?

Lo invitó dulcemente, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas más amistosas y sinceras.

No contigo.

El apuesto joven le miraba con reticencia, era obvio que no le gustaba estar en aquella situación, mucho menos si todo se lo debía a esa chica que no dejaba de tratar de averiguar, lo que él no estaba dispuesto a decirle.

¿Por qué me odias?... deberías amarme, por salvar tu vida.

Le reprochó tranquilamente la chica al muchacho, con una voz de niña pequeña y mimada.

Que ilusa... yo no te lo pedí.

Fue la respuesta ácida de Horo Horo, quien parecía cansado de tener que escuchar a Matty, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Que amargado eres, Horokeu!

Agregó con cierto fastidio la pelirroja, volteando los ojos y subiendo los pies al sofá cama que estaba cerca de la ventana, por donde se colaban algunos rayitos de la luna, que ya se hallaba en lo más alto; se abrazó las rodillas con sus brazos y después se acomodó para ver la luna directamente, dejando por primera vez en la noche de observar los movimientos de su hostil huésped.

Amargado?

Repitió él, sorprendido de la facilidad que tenía ella para irritarlo sobremanera... finalmente se dignó a dedicarle una mirada, no entendía como podía afirmar eso si ni lo conocía. Él no era amargado, no siempre.

Sí, amargado. No has hecho más que rabiar y maldecir hasta los rayos de sol, desde que te conocí...

Matty parecía no percatarse de la forma en que Horo la miraba como si fuera un asesino psicópata, acechando a su próxima victima; por supuesto la apariencia no delataba sus verdaderas emociones, ella sólo ignoraba aquella mirada, que sabía perfectamente estaba clavada en su persona... había algo que no encajaba en el perfil de suicida que demostraba Horokeu. Por la actitud del muchacho, lejana y fría, por su gran desprecio hacia la vida, podía apostar la suya, a que el causante de todos esos cambios que adivinaba en él y que le intrigaban tanto, era algún suceso reciente que el chico, aun se negaba a aceptar, muy seguramente relacionado con una mujer.

No es cierto... lo único que realmente me molesta, eres tú. No paras de hablar... bla, bla, bla, bla..., pareces lora mojada. ¿No sabes guardar silencio?...

Ella entrecerró los ojos, la luna le bañaba el rostro resaltando su belleza exótica y dándole un toque de plata a sus rojizos y cortos cabellos; las palabras de él fueron duras, pero ella no se rendiría fácilmente... aunque realmente no entendía porqué sentía la necesidad de seguir indagando sobre el pasado del muchacho de oscuros y profundos ojos, que yacía en su cama y que lo único que realmente deseaba era que lo dejarán en paz. Él inspeccionó a la chica, con mucho más cuidado y tuvo que reconocer que era realmente bella, de una forma única, sus facciones no eran para nada comparables con la perfección que reflejaban las de "Su Anna", quien era poseedora de una belleza clásica como la de una de esas diosas que los griegos antiguos solían adorar, y a quién él adoraba como uno de ellos.. pero si era... "agraciada", debía decirlo de alguna forma, entonces porqué se la recordaba tanto; cada vez que la veía, de inmediato evocaba a Anna, y no entendía la razón... esas dos chicas no podían ser más diferentes, más sin embargo sólo descargaba en Matilda todo el rencor y la rabia, que llevaba dentro, calcinándole el alma y que le había producido el absurdo y repentino matrimonio de la Kyouyamma.

Claro que sé, pero no quiero. ¿Por qué te desquitas conmigo¿Tanto me parezco a ella?.

Dejó de ver la luna y le miró directamente a los ojos, eran tan misteriosos... le encantaban y no tenía sentido, nunca antes alguien le inquietó de esa manera y jamás se sintió mal, cuando otros... trataban de hallar semejanzas, entre ella y alguien más... quizá porque tenía la seguridad que nunca las encontrarían; pero entonces "¿Por qué?", "¿Por qué debe incomodarme ahora, saber que tú me comparas con otra?; ni siquiera sabía de tu existencia ayer... "

¿A quién?

Él quedó perplejo ante el comentario de la pelirroja, acaso leía el pensamiento... ¿cómo sabía de Anna?.

A la mujer que te hizo perder el gusto por la vida, las ganas de seguir adelante...

Agregó Matty en un tono calmado y seguro, que le molestó mucho más al ainu, como si eso fuese posible.

Deja de tejer marañas en tu cabecita loca, no existe tal mujer...

Aclaró él con voz ronca, trató de retirar la vista del lugar donde ella estaba, pero por alguna razón no pudo dejar de ver sus ojos.

Por supuesto que sí, los hechos son contundentes... por qué otra razón habrías de estar amanecido, en la parte trasera de un bar de mala muerte, hasta las teclas de alcohol y con un odio repentino hacia el mundo y todo lo contenido en él...

Repuso ella con gran convicción, activando así, el gatillo que al chico le hacía perder el control sobre sí mismo.

Podrías callarte... sólo dices estupideces.

Expuso Horo Horo, elevando notablemente el tono de su voz y mostrando en sus ojos aquel brillo que a Matilda, le fascinaba.

Ves, tu reacción sólo lo ratifica.

La voz tranquila de la mujer joven, sólo lo exasperó más.. a tal grado que se perdió en los gritos que comenzó a proferir el chico del norte.

CALLATE, No quiero oírte!; CALLATE!

Sé que tengo la razón...

Insistió ella, manteniéndose más calmada de lo que es humanamente posible.

NO, no siempre tienes la razón, Anna!

Horo Horo no pudo más, temblaba visiblemente y se irguió , sin notar siquiera el nombre que erróneamente, había emitido en su última oración; Matty lo vio prácticamente arrojarse fuera de la cama, también notó que gracias al esfuerzo sobrehumano que el terco chico de cabellos azules, había realizado esa tarde... no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerse en pie, mucho menos para irse del apartamento, lo cual parecía ser su intención.

¿Adónde vas?.. Estás muy débil, aun!

Preguntó ella al observar la escena, levantándose enseguida para acercarse a él.

A cualquier lugar, donde no tenga que escucharte... Nunca más!

Horo intentó ponerse de pie en vano, sus piernas no le respondieron y cayó aparatosamente, llevándose consigo la mesita de noche, con todo y lámpara.

Así no llegarás ni a la puerta.

Ella se acercó más a él, quiso ayudarlo pero Horo no se lo permitió, estaba enloquecido y Matty temió que pudiera hacerse daño.

Me arrastraré si es caso, con tal de alejarme de ti... Pequeña Bruja roja!

Gritó ante el gesto de ayuda que ella le mostró, por lo que Matilda se detuvo en seco, había odio en sus ojos.

Ok, tú ganas... Me callo. Vuelve a la cama, a ver.. Déjame..

Ella volvió a acercarse para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero él nuevamente rechazó su ayuda, con un grito que la heló.

YO PUEDO SOLO!

Horo finalmente se puso en pie como pudo, aferrándose fuertemente al cubre lecho y volviendo con dificultad a la cama.

Está bien, está bien... pero no te alteres, sí?

Ella trató de calmarlo, dejándolo sólo... veía fuego en sus ojos, y nunca antes se había paralizado con un grito.

Ya me voy, ves?... Tranquilo.

Salió lentamente de la habitación y cerró la puerta, oyendo como en medio de jadeos, Horo volvía a la cama.

Conque Anna... parece ser el nombre de moda, aunque... tal vez...

Se apoyó de espaldas, en la puerta cerrada... más al minuto de hacerlo, cambió de parecer y se dirigió al desván, cuya entrada era casi invisible... y le servía al tiempo de guarida. Allí había ocultado las cosas que le pertenecían al joven, sabiendo que él trataría de hallarlas, para poder irse, sin dejar pista alguna... sí, era cierto, Horo estaba débil, y no podía moverse mucho... pero si había algo que aquel chico poseía además de un espíritu indomable, era determinación.

Revisó nuevamente la billetera de Horokeu, en busca de algún indicio, que le ayudará a despejar las dudas que habían surgido al escuchar ese nombre de la boca del muchacho, a quién le había salvado la vida y lo encontró.

Sabía que había visto ese nombre en algún lado... ¿así qué tú eres la que causa tanto alboroto?.. Ah... Chica?

Matilda le hablaba a la fotografía de una joven rubia, muy bonita, de ojos profundamente negros... en cuya, esquina inferior se hallaba escrito a mano y en trazos regulares... "_Para mi querido Horo, recuérdame siempre, yo nunca te olvido... Kyouyamma Anna"._

Para causar tantos problemas debes de ser muy especial, además de bonita...

Dijo tranquilamente, guardando la foto en su lugar...

Hasta que al fin das la cara, hermanito!

La voz de Yoh retumbó dentro de las cuatro paredes de la habitación, que ocupara su hermano gemelo.

Yoh?... ¿Me equivoqué de habitación?

Preguntó un Hao, algo confundido, dando un vistazo a su alrededor, lo último que pensó fue que su mente era macabra, por jugar así con sus revueltas emociones.

No, estás justo donde debes estar, Hao.

La voz del menor de los gemelos, se elevó nuevamente llenando el cuarto con su fría imponencia; miró a su hermano con un brillo burlón bailando en sus ojos, Hao no sabía porque los cambios tan impredecibles de su hermano, le molestaban tanto... una cosa era lo que su tono de voz y sus palabras daban a entender, y otra muy diferente era lo que sus ojos reflejaban.

¿Qué haces aquí, Yoh?... No se supone que deberías estar en tu cuarto, haciéndole el amor a tu esposa. Oh, lo siento, Casi olvido que no sabes como hacer gozar a una mujer como Anna.

Las palabras escaparon de la boca del muchacho moreno de cabellos largos, sin darle importancia a su significado real, estaba celoso; sí, estaba celoso, pues Anna, no era su mujer y no hallaba una razón de suficiente peso, para la decisión tomada por la chica, de quedarse al lado de su "débil" hermanito. Sabía que estaba mal, Yoh era su hermano y por supuesto que lo quería, pero la necesidad de hacerle sentir y ver que su esposa lo prefería a él, dominó su ser en ese mismo instante. La actitud de su hermanito le desagradaba, exageradamente.

Eso ni tú mismo te lo crees, Hao.

La tranquilidad en la voz de Yoh Asakura era sorprendente, sabía a la perfección lo que su hermano pretendía con eso; quería mostrarle que seguía siendo superior a él, en todo aspecto... lo cual, realmente nunca fue cierto, sólo que la pasividad inmersa en el carácter del chico de cabellos cortos, primaba aun, sobre su sentido de la competencia.

Has hablado con ella, recientemente; porque quizá mientras tú te embriagabas, Anna se divertía con alguien más...

Le comentó en el mismo tono, a su hermano. Dejando que el gusanito de la duda se colara en la mente de éste, sabiendo que así, lograba más que agrediéndolo, ya fuese verbal o físicamente.

Insinúas que tú y ella... No es verdad.

Los ojos de Hao cambiaron, por un momento la duda lo volvió loco, pero no se movió del lugar donde se encontraba, cuando notó la presencia de su hermano Yoh en su recamara.

Sabes... a lo mejor tienes razón y no es cierto, pero quien quita y sí; mientras Anna siga siendo MI esposa, siempre deberás contemplar la posibilidad de que probablemente, también sea mi mujer...

Yoh supo, cuando vio la expresión de los ojos de su hermano, a quién conocía como a sí mismo, que había logrado su cometido. Se quedó pensativo por un momento... hasta que las palabras de Hao llegaron a sus oídos, con cierto dejo de cinismo latente en ellas.

A eso viniste, a intentar darme celos en venganza por lo de esta tarde... Si, es así, déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo, pues aunque sé que estuvo mal, no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada.

La verdad, nada de lo dicho por su gemelo sorprendió, al aparentemente tranquilo muchacho. Era obvio que su hermano no se arrepentía, de nada; ya lo sabía, mucho antes de que su hermano expusiera sus ideas, traduciéndolas en palabras.

Ah sí?

Repuso él, retando a Hao con su penetrante mirada.

Sí. Tocar su piel, besar sus labios... es una experiencia que no cambiaría por nada.

Hao habló disfrutando cada palabra, como si estuviera reviviendo lo sucedido, aquella tarde

Bien por ti. Pero te equivocas, no vine ni a tratar de darte celos, ni mucho menos a reclamarte que trataras de llevártela a la cama.

Entonces?

Se aventuró a preguntar Hao, "¿Qué rayos quieres de mi, Yoh?", pensó.

Vine a devolverte algo, que olvidaste.

Se acercó lentamente, con seguridad y tranquilidad en cada paso; mientras su hermano no dejaba de observar la mirada clara de desafío, en sus ojos.

¿Qué?

Habló firmemente, el mayor de los Asakura. Pero no esperaba la respuesta que su hermano le dio, con un solo golpe, arremetió contra él, enviándolo directo a la pared... por supuesto utilizó su brazo derecho, ya que el izquierdo aun lo llevaba vendado, por los golpes que él mismo se ocasionó.

Esto.

La mirada en sus pupilas y sus gestos tranquilos, no cambiaron en ni un solo segundo; y Hao, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el ataque certero de su hermano.

¿Estás demente o qué te pasa?... No que no te importaba?

Gritó Hao, reponiéndose del golpe y de la sorpresa; al tiempo que se limpiaba un hilillo rojo que brotaba de su boca.

Y no me importa. No me interesa que quieras con Anna, pero si hay algo que no soporto, es que te las vengas a tirar de digno, cuando de santo no tienes un pelo, Hao.

Respondió el otro moreno, con voz grave y firme. Para luego, salir de aquel lugar, sin más.

Yoh se dirigía a su nueva recamara de recién casado, con andar seguro, odió a su hermano, por su cinismo y frialdad, mas sin embargo, tenía que reconocer, que él tenía razón... que hombre en sus cabales, se arrepentiría por tratar de ganar el corazón de una mujer como Anna, ella consistía en un reto supremo. Unos ruidos, interesantes... como de voces y jadeos o jaloneos, llamaron su total atención, haciéndole retroceder un poco; provenían de la habitación que compartían Tamao y su primo, "Estarán peleándose otra vez", pensó el joven... "tal vez sería bueno, intervenir... sólo por hoy". Pero al acercarse más, pudo comprobar que su primera impresión, fue errónea; una sonrisa de placer y diversión, se dibujó en su rostro, al detenerse justo frente a la puerta de los esposos Tao. "Eso es, ya era hora de que alguien al menos, encontrara la felicidad en esta casa"... suspiró Yoh, dándose vuelta para así, retomar su camino.

Aun estás despierta, me estabas esperando?

Dijo él cuando al abrir la puerta se dio de frente con Anna, que se veía algo pensativa, mirando a la nada.

No, es que tengo insomnio...

Respondió ella, con tranquilidad aparente.

Por lo de tú amigo?

Le interrogó nuevamente él, y se sentó a su lado, en la cama.

Sí.

Afirmó ella, con un dejo de tristeza asomándosele en la voz.

Lo quieres mucho, verdad?

Él la miró, su rostro mostraba angustia y preocupación... tanto, que él sintió deseos de protegerla; pero sabía que no debía demostrarle debilidad o terminaría haciendo todo lo que ella quisiera.

Mucho...

El susurro de ella, estaba cargado de amor, cariño y mucha nostalgia. En verdad quería al muchacho de cabellos azules que se había presentado en su boda, pero lo que su esposo no terminaba de procesar, era porque eso le preocupaba a él.

Anna...?

Preguntó mirando al frente.

Mande...

Dijo ella, automáticamente, a lo que él sonrió.

Creo que deberías darle unos días libres a Len.

Y eso?... ¿lo ves muy agotado?

Anna no dejaba de creer que aunque a veces Len Tao, podía ser sumamente autoritario y arrogante, era un hombre trabajador y maravilloso... y a pesar de la pequeña discusión que sostuvieron ese día, durante el desayuno, le agradaba mucho y jamás podría verlo como el sinvergüenza traidor que osó robarle la novia a su supuesto mejor amigo.

Después de esta noche, lo va a estar.

Yoh sonrió al imaginar lo que debían estar haciendo esos dos.

¿Cómo así?

Preguntó Anna, con interés, al ver el rostro de satisfacción de su esposo.

Pues... cuando venía para acá, pasé por su habitación y escuché unos ruidos, que hace rato no escuchaba...

Contestó él con picardía.

¿Piensas que hicieron las paces?...

Anna lo miró con naturalidad, la tranquilidad de Yoh le calmaba los nervios... y de verdad, le daba mucho gusto por Len y Tamao; siempre pensó que Tamao era la culpable de todas sus desgracias, pero ahora que la conoció al fin, personalmente... ya no estaba tan segura, de hecho, ya no estaba segura de nada... y eso era raro, muy raro.

Sí, y están en plena luna de miel... Eso, o la está matando.

Agregó Yoh, mostrando una mirada dulce e inocente, que a Anna le hizo soltar una risita traviesa.

Me parece bien, darles un chance... pero alguien tendrá que reemplazar a Len.

Dijo ella, cuando al fin pudo contenerse.

Para eso tienes a Hao, él puede cubrirlo.

Yoh habló con resolución.

Estaba pensando en ti...

La chica de cabellos rubios, se volteó para mirarlo y lo señaló con el dedo índice.

En mí?.. No.

Se negó de inmediato, el muchacho castaño.

¿Por qué?

Preguntó incrédula, Anna.

Yo no sé de eso, Anna...

Tengo entendido que estudiaste Administración.

Así es, pero... no tengo experiencia; ni siquiera sabría por donde empezar...

Se explicó el moreno, pues la rubia no dejaba de interrogarlo y su mirada era bastante difícil de ignorar.

Bueno, ya es hora que aprendas... al final de cuentas, Asakura & Asoc., También es tuyo.

Le dijo Anna, quien estaba segura de que él, podía ser lo que quisiera, pero que hacía falta quien le diera un empujoncito.

Si lo pones así, está bien... acepto.

Resolvió finalmente Yoh, tenía que ceder en algo... además Anna, parecía tener mucha fé en él, al menos debía intentarlo. Agregó mientras se quitaba los pantalones, para meterse en la cama.

Bueno, entonces mañana me acompañarás a la empresa.

La rubia de ojos negros no pudo evitar observar las morenas piernas de su esposo.

Pensé que ibas a poner la denuncia, mañana temprano.

El moreno recordó la conversación que Anna había sostenido con su amiga, y la miró inquisitivo.

Ya hablé con Marco de eso.

Anna se obligó a apartar la vista, para que su esposo no se percatara de su inspección y decidió imitarlo, se subió a la cama y ocupó su lugar, luego de apagar la luz.

Y en qué momento?

En el lapso de tiempo, en el que desapareciste... por cierto¿Qué hacías del otro lado de la casa?

La duda le carcomía el alma, desde el momento en que el muchacho había salido de allí.

Ya te lo dije, fui a poner algunas cosas en su lugar...

Declaró él, con cierto fastidio, que se notaba en su voz.

Viste a Hao?

Está bien, lo aceptó... esa era la pregunta que realmente ella quería hacerle a su esposo, desde que este regresó de su paseo de media noche.

No¿Por qué?... ¿Quieres que te lo llame?

Indagó él, con un destello de burla en los ojos cafés, que Anna no podía ver por la oscuridad que reinaba en el cuarto...

Yoh...

Anna dijo su nombre con un tono, que reflejaba desaprobación.

Es una broma, hasta mañana.

Él se acomodó en la cama, dándole la espalda a su esposa, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

No me gustan esa clase de bromas...

Respondió Anna seriamente.

Está bien, no las vuelvo a hacer, duérmete ya.

Hasta mañana.

Suspiró resignada la mujer de cabellos rubios.

... Cuando bajaron al comedor, para desayunar, al día siguiente... ni Len ni Hao bajaban aun, por lo que Anna le comunicó a Jun, sobre las pequeñas vacaciones que le fueron concedidas al chico de ojos verdes, por petición de su adorable esposo; para que no se apareciera por la oficina, ni por equivocación.

Al llegar a la empresa, todos los miraban... la pareja que hacían esos dos, era agradable y atrayente, pero era fuera de lo común ver a Yoh Asakura, aparecerse por allí.

Buenos días.

Yoh y Anna hablaron al unísono.

Buenos días, señor Yoh... señorita Anna.

La secretaria de Len, les respondió alegremente, pero algo intrigada por la presencia de Yoh.

Señorita Anna?

Repitió él burlonamente, a lo que Anna sonrió sin decir palabra y luego se dirigió a la secretaria.

El señor Len, no vendrá hoy... Yoh lo reemplazará; Por favor, lo pone al tanto.

Por supuesto, por aquí.. Señor Yoh.

La mujer pareció sorprenderse ante la situación, pero obedeció al instante, las órdenes de Anna.

Dentro de un rato paso, para ver como vas... voy a atender el otro asunto que tengo pendiente.

Esta vez, la rubia le habló a su esposo, quien ya se disponía a seguir a la secretaria de Len.

Ok, nos vemos.

Se despidió con un ademán de su mano, y luego alcanzó a la mujer que le guiaba dentro de la oficina.

El celular de Anna, comenzó a timbrar... justo en el momento en que pretendía emprender el camino a la oficina que le habían asignado. Contestó, sin dejar de caminar...

Pilika... No, aun no, voy en camino, para ver al abogado.

No te preocupes, yo te llamo.

Trató de calmar a su amiga, ella sabía que si no le daba noticias pronto, Pilika olvidaría su resolución de esperar en casa y tomaría el primer vuelo a Japón.

Te mantendré al tanto, lo prometo. Cuídate, adiós.

Colgó y guardó el móvil, justo cuando llegaba frente al escritorio de su secretaria.

Buenas.. El señor Di Carlo no ha llegado?

Saludó a su secretaria, quién lucía una de sus sonrisas de comercial de pasta de dientes, "Dios¿Por qué siempre me tocan las locas, acaso es un requisito?", pensó divertida, la rubia.

Buenos días, señora... No, aun no llega. La que si lleva un buen rato esperándola, es una muchacha.

Respondió la mujer y volvió a esbozar su sonrisa acostumbrada.

Una muchacha?

Anna repitió perpleja, nadie sabía que estaba en Japón... "¿Quién podrá ser, las pocas amigas que tenía aquí, ya ni las recuerdo y es imposible que ellas me recuerden a mí... y Pilika, está en Italia."

Sí, allí está...

Le señaló la secretaría, al ver su confusión.

Buenas, me dijeron que me estaba esperando...

Anna no dudó para acercarse y hablarle a la chica que se hallaba sentada en la sala de espera, de espaldas a su oficina, quién se puso de pie, inmediatamente escuchó su voz.

Wow, eres mucho más bonita en persona, que en foto, Annita!

La reacción de la chica era intrigante, parecía como si tratara de captar hasta el más mínimo detalle de su persona; como si no creyera, el estar frente a frente con ella.

La conozco?

Preguntó la elegante y formal rubia, lo que al parecer le causó gracia a su distinguida visitante.

No, pero yo a ti sí... Yo soy Matilda Matisse, es un placer conocerte al fin, Kyouyamma Anna.

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**_

_OK, SE QUE DIJE QUE ACTUALIZARÍA RÁPIDO, PERO SUFRÍ UNA REPENTINA FALTA DE CONCENTRACIÓN, Y NUEVAMENTE HICE UN ESFUERZO PORQUE YA ME CONVENCIERON PARA PUBLICAR ESTE CAPÍTULO, CON ÉL QUE LES CONFIESO QUEDÉ MEDIO FRUSTRADA... "PERDÍ LA INSPIRACIÓN, NO PUEDO CREERLO..."._

_Agradecimientos especiales a mi discípula JOJO, por hacer la tarea... _

_Bueno, pero aunque yo no quedé contenta con esta continuación, espero que a ustedes si les guste y me dejen un review, please!._

_**Gothic-Punki:** Ok, hermanita linda... sé que me he demorado un millón de años, pero de verdad se me fue la inspiración, pero bueno... espero que este cap. Sea de tu agrado, no me escriben... ni nada, creo que ya me olvidaron, malas... en fin, sí, de hecho la relación de Yoh y Anna mejoro mucho en el cap. Ant. Y ya casi no pelean, pero vamos a ver que pasa... Hao apareció poco, porque se fue a tomar... (Alcohólico, le he dicho mil veces, que no debe andar por esos bares del centro, pero no me hace caso, tendré que amarrarlo otra vez)... Bueno, recuerda que te quiero mucho, me saludas a la Sol y le mandas muchos besos de mi parte. Sayonara... te cuidas._

_**Minamo:** Pues me alegro que te gustara el cap. Y al parecer todos están de acuerdo en que Len y Tamao, ya debían tener acción...jaja; Yoh es lindo, sí... aunque no entiendo porque a todos les dio por reconocerlo más con este cap. Gracias por tus comentarios... y por la espera. Sayonara, cuídate... besos..._

_**Love Hao:** Me alegro que no te decepcionaras de mí, tú me caes rebién, me pareces súper linda y ojalá pronto podamos conocernos más... te pareció lindo yoh (a todos... increíble), bueno la verdad sí es lindo, siempre... gracias por tu apoyo, y la verdad si me costó cierto trabajo ese cap. Como también este, pero los he hecho porque sé que les gusta y no quiero fallarles... y otra vez gracias. Muchos besos y te estoy cuidando a tu hermanita, eh... Ja ne._

_**Leticia Margoth:** Mi inspiración te da las gracias, porque no ha estado en sus mejores días y se escapó de la casa un buen rato, estamos haciendo las paces, porque yo sin ella no puedo vivir... Sí, es triste lo que le sucede al pobre de Yoh, quien además de una familia loca, un hermano que le lleva la delantera en todo, tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con la estúpida de Jeanne en su vida, para crearle ilusiones y luego dejarlo ahí solito, pobrecito, y ahora Anna, en fin... ya vendrán cosas mejores para él... creo que también para Hao, y para Len y para todos, pero primero... habrá algo de sufrimiento también, pobrecitos todos, cayeron en mis manos... les cayó la roya, jaja. Bueno, gracias por todo tu apoyo, lo de Tamao y len, fue bien lindo... discúlpame por actualizar tan tarde, pero no fui yo, fue mi inspiración... no me quiere, snif!. Bye... cuídate._

_**Ire yamichii**: Oh, muchas gracias, bueno ahí vamos, se hace lo que se puede... a mi me gustan muchas parejas, pero en este fic, me parece que Len y Tamao, hacen una pareja bonita, tranquila y con altibajos, por las diferencias en sus personalidades, que resaltan mucho; me alegra que te guste, y debo confesarte que puse una escena de ellos por ti, jaja... bueno, realmente en este capitulo quería hacer un lemmon kawaii, jeje... pero hubieron fallas de origen, me dejaron sola trabajando en esto... y pues, este es el resultado mediocre de mi trabajo al solitario. Igual espero que te guste, porque si no, me pongo a llorar... cuídate y mucho, y sayonara._

_**Hanna Asakura**: Te parece lindo el anterior cap. Bueno, pues me alegra porque si hice un buen esfuerzo, porque no sabía si les iba a gustar, pero estoy encantada con el resultado. Bien, espero que este también te guste, aunque me demoré mil años haciéndolo, y creo que también me quedó algo largo, parece que entre más me demoro, más largos me salen los capítulos. Espero tu review, gracias por tus comentarios, son importantes para mí... cuídate y Sayonara._

_**TamaoRaven**: Hola, pues bienvenida a mi fic, te gusta la parte de LenXTamao?... jeje, pues a mi también, por eso los puse. Sí, Horo no debía morir, para él hay algo reservado, su destino está escrito ya... es que en este fic, todos tienen historias independientes y algo complicadas, pero eso es lo que le da sabor a la historia. Yo también pienso que en este fic, Anna hace mejor pareja con un Asakura, vamos a ver cual... (No me mates Maeda, pero es verdad...); en lo de Hao y Anna, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta lo que va a pasar... pero en mis fics, creo que siempre hay algo, aunque esa no sea la pareja oficial, a mi me encanta... ese chico está ... Wow!. En fin, eres la primera que me habla de que le ha gustado la actitud y personalidad de Matty, a mí me encanta y por eso decidí incluirla, sí, es medio "rebelde" (Y soy rebelde, cuando te quiero hasta rabiar..., lalalala...), bueno tengo que decirte que por lo menos, que habrá LisergXPilika, para que sepas que él va a seguir en la historia, además tiene que solucionar sus problemas con las señoras Asakura y Tao. Gracias por leer mi fanfic, pero la inspiración se escapo, Bueno, no importa... aquí esta la continuación. Lo de tu fanfic, suena interesante, espero verlo pronto publicado, para poder leerlo... será todo un enredo?... qué bien!. Muchas gracias, espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo, cuídate, besos y mucha suerte... sayonara._

_**Priss:** Hola, como vas?... Te gusto, eso es lo mejor de todo, cuando a uno le dicen, me gusto y la gente se emociona, jaja... sí, me imagino que tienes muchas ganas con esa pareja, la verdad yo tengo mis dudas, pequeñitas... Interesante, que te inclines hacia el YohXAnna, jaja... es cierto, aquí forman una pareja muy interesante, a mi también me gusta, y sí, de vez en cuando me leo un YohxAnna, pero debe tener una buena trama. Jaja. _

_Me gustó mucho lo prometido, y es muy bueno que me tengas en cuenta, por lo menos para mí. En lo que se refiere a tu lado oscuro, creo que todos tenemos uno propio. Muajajajaja, amiga me despido, ya sabes cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, besos y sayonara._

_**Kirlatan**: Gracias por leer mi fic, la historia tendrá un final, lo prometo; pero no por ahora, jaja. De veras, me alegra que sea una de tus favoritas, y bueno... lo siento, por hacerte esperar tanto, yo pensé que no iba a tardar pero uno nunca sabe. Espero no tardarme tanto, para la próxima y no te me mueras. Cuídate mucho y sayonara._

_**Anna Kyouyamma A.**: Ay! Gracias… eres muy amable; sí, es cierto dicen que lo de Anna y Yoh, es bonito... jaja. Bien, a mí me gusta este fic, y espero sinceramente que a ustedes también, por eso me alegra que te parezca lindo, gracias. Lamentablemente, no creo poder proporcionarte nada, para contribuir al altar... jeje, que no me merezco.. (Uy, que humilde soy... jeje); yo adoro a Hao y quiero a Yoh, ya no quiero que sufran, pobres!. Gracias por todos tus comentarios y tu apoyo, me gusta que me escriban, porque a mí me gusta mucho escribir... muchas gracias, y no te preocupes, que de genio, poeta y loco, todos tenemos un poco!... cuídate, muchos besos... sayonara._

_**Maeda Ai**: bien, sí es que Annita quiere mucho al chico blue, y cuando dijo que es el hombre que más le importa, lo dijo en serio. Horo Horo tiene un papel determinante en la trama, será causa de celos y envidias, de ahora en adelante... espero que eso te guste. Cuídate mucho, y creo que necesito leer una que otra historia tuya, para eso de los lemmons, estoy fallando. Sayonara. _

_**Kami Hao:** Hola JoJo, me encanta que al fin te dignes a leer el fic, sabía que te gustaría... lo sabía. Debes ir tomando notas, jaja (saca tu cuaderno). Anna es fría y de temple, es una chica que ha sufrido mucho, la pérdida de sus padres, el supuesto engaño de su prometido y su soledad, la hicieron volverse un témpano, aunque también tiene un lado muy humano, reflejado en sus recuerdos de infancia y en su amistad con los hermanos Usui; te doy la razón, es algo confuso... pero sí hay una explicación, que se sabrá más adelante y será la misma Anna, quién la dé a conocer, no te preocupes, tengo todo fríamente calculado... pues sí, me encanta el suspenso y el drama, soy culpable, jaja... Yo que Elisa también le meto la mano y luego pregunto... jeje, soy mala; Sí, Hao es el mejor... siempre, a yoh se le va a quitar lo nice pronto, jeje y Jeanne, es una golfa de lo peor, la odio... pero Hao también, chévere, no; Anna sabe como controlar, esa es su especialidad, Hao es duro y algo seco, pero eso va a cambiar... y otra vez, tienes razón, Jeanne es una boba, cabeza hueca... en fin, la odio; Bien, si se complicó un poco, pero es que ella tiene una misión, salvar al patojito ese de la bruja, go Anna, yo te apoyo; Bueno, con tamao la cosa es a otro ritmo, ella adora a su esposo, sabe que le hizo daño y por eso es que se aguanta, si se enfrentó a Anna, pues porque no quiere que Yoh sufra lo mismo que Len y ella; Pues, a mi no me gusta que él sufra, pero era necesario, tenía que deshacerme de la descerebrada de la Jeanne, ya dije que la odio, pobre Yoh, sé que a ti te gusta que sufra, pero pobecito... y Anna, se casó y dejó sufriendo a mi Horito lindo, en serio, él si que no se lo merecía, Anna Mala; Yoh sufre y yo rediseñe el significado del dolor y la furia por él, Horo sabía que no podía hacer nada, a menos que la secuestrara y de todas formas, ella se escaparía y volvería a Japón a casarse con Yoh, porque como es terca la condenada... tomar, chupar, beber... como quieran llamarlo, es un medio de escape, pero lamentablemente no sirvió de mucho; de verdad, me alegra que te guste.. jaja. Yo soy la única que le encuentra los defectos, no puede ser... si tiene miles, sí hubo un cambio en Yoh... me gusta más así, a ti, no?... yo decido la pareja, ese es mi dilema; Hao si tiene celos, pero no es muy expresivo, en cuanto a Pilika, pues si creo que tendrá que ver con Liserg; Yoh está desesperado, pobrecito... en su familia, todos tienen sus propios intereses y nadie vela por los otros, eso es lo malo, lo que tiene que lidiar Annita y tú crees que no se debió casar con él, sino con Hao... porque simplemente lo adoras, sé más objetiva JoJo; Anna se lució con esa escenita, como me dijo tu hermanita... a lo "mujer fatal", pero es Anna... puede hacer lo que sea, jaja... estuvo bueno, lástima que se los pillaron, antes que ocurriera algo más... pero fue para que Yoh, se embejucara... todo tiene un objetivo... Len piensa que su esposa no lo quiere, y ahora está tratando de dejarla ser feliz, ignorando que su felicidad es él, que ironía!; bueno ya te he escrito mucho, vaya... me voy a meter en problemas, ni a mis hermanas les escribo tanto (Por favor, no me maten, por favor, no... no, no!; Hao, defiéndeme... Gothic, es en serio... baja la cadena, tranquila... shshhh!). para terminar de revisar la tarea, te diré: Yoh está un poco celoso, tal vez, no sé...Hao está bebiendo en un bar, su hermano si lo quiere, Yoh tiene sus razones para pensar lo peor... y todo tiene una solución, ya lo verás. Len es duro, pero Tamao lo ablanda, jaja... Mujeres al poder! Y cumpliste, y te quiero, y muchísimas, muchísimas gracias, por hacer todo esto, por creer en mí y por ayudarme a seguir adelante. Un Hurra por mi discípula number one... y por Hao y por mi obra maestra. Gracias... daikii so much, besos._

_Gracias a todos por la larga espera, los quiero mucho y que Dios los bendiga._

_Darla Asakura._


	15. Otra mujer en su vida

**_ENTERRANDO EL PASADO _**

**_By: Darla Asakura_**

* * *

****

Antes que nada quisiera agradecer por las amenazas de muerte que he recibido, y también alienta mucho que me digan que van a venir a Colombia, expresamente a meterme en un armario con cadenas y candados, para que no pueda salir hasta que acabe la historia. Por eso y más… Marish, JoJo, Lupe… las quiero, TToTT… aunque una sea medio loca, la otra una psicópata y la última pues la anime a hacerlo… TToTT malas!

Ahhh, hermanas! No las he olvidado a ustedes tampoco, Raven, Sol… Regresen, las extraño mucho.

Bueno ahora sí, sin más preámbulos aquí va el nuevo capitulo…

* * *

CAPITULO XV

"OTRA MUJER EN SU VIDA" 

La gente comenzaba a agolparse, en las plazas... la mañana llegaba y con ella, un día más de trabajo duro y enriquecedor, el ruido de la agitada ciudad no perturbaba los pensamientos del chico inglés, en su mente sólo divagaban imágenes intermitentes de todo lo vivido el día anterior; pero había una constante en todas ellas, en esos recuerdos que le invadían y le hacían sentirse feliz, la hermosa sonrisa de una bella chica de cabello azul celeste. Liserg no entendía como terminó envuelto en su magia, tal vez era por su belleza o por esa dulzura que se había vuelto aquello que le representaba vivamente, o tal vez era porque después de su fallida boda, no había estado en una cita como esa, sin presiones de ninguna especie, ni mucho menos se había divertido tanto con una persona del sexo opuesto. Pilika era única, su gran madurez le tenía sorprendido y la alegría que desbordaba era contagiante, y al parecer ahora sólo podía pensar en volver a verla. Un solo día le bastó, para sentir que ya era parte esencial en su vida; por lo qué, aunque ese mismo día le esperaba un vuelo con destino a su país natal, estaba decidido ya, a volver a Italia muy pronto, por razones bastante diferentes a las que lo habían llevado esa vez, a Roma. ¿Acaso tenía algo de malo, creer en que podía comenzar de nuevo... con una mujer como la Usui a su lado?

**Hola, buenos días Señorita**

Saludó de manera tan galante, como siempre...

**Buenas Señor…**

Contestó amablemente la secretaria, que lo miraba tranquilamente, pero con ojos inquisitivos detrás de los enormes anteojos.

**Diethel.**

Le dio él su apellido, a sabiendas que la mujer no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era, pero era educada, eso se notaba.

**Señor Diethel.**

Repitió ella, tomándose un instante, para dedicarle una sonrisa.

**¿La señorita Pilika, se encuentra?**

Interrogó el joven inglés a la muchacha tras el escritorio, que imaginaba era su secretaria.

**No, lo siento… ella avisó temprano, que hoy no vendría…**

Le explicó la joven de una forma tranquila y formal, mientras colocaba un lápiz en su lugar. Liserg se sorprendió, pero no mostró ningún indicio de esto a la secretaria bonita, de cabellos cortos y anteojos.

**¿y eso a que se debe?**

Se limitó a preguntar, para no pecar de indiscreto.

**No lo sé, eso no me lo informó…**

La chica lo miró un segundo antes de contestar, su jefa le había pedido que cancelara todas sus citas y que por favor no la molestaran para nada relacionado con la oficina, aquel día, por lo que no estaba autorizada para dar ese tipo de información, a nadie, mucho menos a un total desconocido.

**Entiendo. Muchas gracias…**

Agregó él, tranquilo, regalándole una de sus lindas sonrisas, antes de dar media vuelta, para emprender su camino de regreso. Las cosas estaban mejor así, ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para visitar a Pilika en su casa.

**Estamos para servirle…**

Exclamó la chica, cuando el muchacho hizo ademán de marcharse. Luego se dedicó a la tarea de terminar de ordenar los papeles, que tenía desparramados por todo el escritorio, pero cuando ya los había amontonado y se proponía a ordenarlos cada uno en su respectivo archivero, una voz chillona y repentina, la tomó desprevenida, haciéndola saltar y dejarlos caer, de manera que una vez más, volvieron a desordenarse.

**Hola lily.**

La chica la miró con el rabillo del ojo, mientras recogía los papeles, para ordenarlos de nuevo.

**Shalona... ¿no deberías estar en tu puesto?**

Exclamó después de terminar de recoger el reguero, que la rubia secretaria de Anna Kyouyama, había provocado, tras hacer una de sus acostumbradas y ruidosas entradas. Parecía que disfrutaba sacando de quicio a los demás, suspiró.

**Ay, si… pero debo aprovechar que mi querida jefecita, se tomó unas vacaciones¿no, a lo mejor ni vuelve… dicen que se fue para casarse y que el joven Horo se le fue detracito, nada más a tratar de impedir la boda, te imaginas… eso debió ser todo un lío… jeje, pero piensa… lo bueno que debía de estar el novio de la doctora Anna, para dejar así, como así… al bollazo del señor Usui…**

Habló rápidamente la rubia, ayudándole a Lilly a colocar cada cosa en su lugar, al tiempo que dejaba salir las palabras atropelladamente de su boca.

**No creo que debas hacer ese tipo de comentarios…**

Fue la respuesta de la formal chica de anteojos.

**Ay por favor, Lily… no seas tan cuadrada, ves… por eso no tienes novio, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, ahora que tu jefa no está... aprovecha mija, que ya pareces una esclava...**

Se encargó de hacerle ver, la entrometida mujer rubia de ojos claros, haciendo que una chispita de enojo se dejara entrever tras los lentes que usaba, la otra secretaria.

**Eso no es correcto, y a ti no te importa mi vida…**

Le recalcó Lilly. A lo que Shalona le hizo una mueca de fastidio, que de inmediato cambió a una de interés.

**Bueno, ya… cambiando de tema¿quien era ese tipazo que estaba aquí, hace un momento?…**

Fue el último comentario de la secretaria de Anna, haciendo que la otra suspirara debido a la resignación.

Una hermosa rubia, de ojos profundamente negros, y vestida con suma sobriedad y elegancia, con un pantalón negro también, camisa blanca y chaqueta a juego, que le hacían ver, aun más esbelta de lo que era, miraba con extrañeza a ese raro espécimen de mujer que tenía enfrente.

**Sin intención de ofender…. Señorita..?**

Matilda sólo sonrió ante el gesto de la rubia, lo que pareció molestar a Anna, que aun no le veía lo gracioso, al hecho de no saber quien era la mujer que la miraba tan fijamente, sin inmutarse ni por una milésima de segundo.

**Matisse, pero puedes llamarme Matty…**

Respondió calmadamente la chica pelirroja. Llevaba el cabello suelto, que aunque ni siquiera le llegaba a los hombros, era realmente hermoso y llamativo; ese día usaba un pantalón camuflado, en color verde oscuro... y una ajustada camiseta negra, sin mangas, que marcaba claramente sus femeninas formas y por accesorios lucía únicamente un par de pequeñas estrellas negras en sus orejas y una ancha manilla de cuero, en su muñeca derecha. Anna la miraba como si nunca antes, hubiese visto, a alguien como ella en su vida, y esto a Matty, no está de sobra decir, que le divertía sobremanera.

**Señorita Matisse… ¿su nombre debería significar algo para mí?**

Repitió la rubia de cabellos largos el nombre de la chica pelirroja, y luego agregó aquella pregunta, en tono helado, muy duro... en el que se denotaba una nota de incredulidad, demasiado latente.

**No, no lo creo…**

Respondió con genuina tranquilidad la pelirroja, quien era un poco más baja que Anna en estatura... acentuado este pequeño detalle, por los zapatos de tacón alto, que utilizaba la rubia.

**¿Entonces…?**

Instó Anna, a la muchacha.

**Pues, yo quería que habláramos, pero me doy cuenta que a lo mejor no tienes tiempo, ni para él...**

Matilda dejó la última palabra colgada en el aire, esperando que surgiera el efecto deseado y lo logró.

**¿él?**

Repitió Anna, aun incrédula... acaso hablaba de quien ella creía que hablaba, tenía que ser así, a quién más sino a Horo, podía referirse aquella chica.

**Sip, pero ya me voy, ya debe de tener hambre... y ya sabes lo inservibles que son los hombres en la cocina, además si lo dejo sólo mucho tiempo, capaz que me destruye el departamento... bye, querida, que te rinda...**

Explicó la joven, acercándose confianzudamente, para despedirse de Anna con un beso en la mejilla, que le dejó más perpleja aun.

**Un momento... espera...**

Intentó en vano, detener a la chica pelirroja, al ver las claras intenciones de alejarse que tenía esta; pero en ese preciso instante se vio interrumpida, por su adorable secretaria...

**Señora Asakura...**

**¿Que?**

Respondió secamente la rubia.

**El señor Dicarlo ya llegó...**

Le informó inmediatamente, su modelo personal de sonrisas para dentríficos.

**Enseguida voy... dile que por favor, espere en la oficina... Ma, este... ¿donde se metió?**

Exclamó mientras pasaba la mirada por la sala de espera, en la que ya no había nadie. Matilda se había escurrido, como si de una aparición se tratase.

**Este... señor...**

Su secretaria empezó nuevamente, pero ella no la dejó terminar... desesperada al saber que Gracias a ella, su inesperada visitante se había esfumado.

**¿Qué?...**

Gruñó una vez más, prácticamente aniquilando con la mirada a su interlocutora.

**Creo que ya se fue...**

Dijo la mujer, con cierta ingenuidad... a lo que Anna respondió con sarcasmo calculado.

**¿En serio¿No me digas?**

La mujer la observó intrigada, era obvio que la visita de la chica pelirroja, había perturbado a su jefa.

**¿Le pasa algo, señora?**

Inquirió ella.

**No me pasa nada¿dónde dijiste que estaba Marco?**

Repuso la rubia, sabiendo que nada arreglaría siendo cortante con su secretaria; la culpa en parte era suya, si no se hubiera comportado como una prima Donna, con Matilda... tal vez, habría corroborado sus crecientes sospechas.

**Esperándola en su oficina...**

Contestó cortésmente su secretaria y esbozó luego, una de esas sonrisotas, a las que Anna ya se estaba acostumbrando.

**Ah... gracias.**

Dijo y suspiró, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de su oficina, donde la esperaba Marco.

Una chica de sedosos cabellos rojos, caminaba tranquilamente, por uno de los pasillos de Asakura & Asoc. De cierto modo, si había seguido un impulso, al ir allí esa mañana, impulso que estaba muy relacionado con ese insufrible chico de ojos supremamente oscuros, que en esos mismos instantes, debía estar apenas en el primero o segundo sueño... lo escuchó claramente rechinar los dientes, toda la noche... estaba furioso, lo sabía, pero también sabía que ella realmente no era la causa de su ira, de hecho acababa de conocer a la verdadera causante de todo el dolor, la rabia y la humillación que sentía él, y que ahora también era la que le robaba el sueño a su adorado ex novio. Un dejo de tristeza se notó levemente en sus ojos, más sin embargo, una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Debía admitir que era preciosa, y eso no era todo... además era inteligente, se daba su lugar y era sumamente orgullosa. Hao siempre tuvo buen gusto. De pronto recordó algo y se pasó la mano por la cara, en un gesto de total fastidio.

**Que despistada soy... mis cosas...**

Declaró para sí misma, como si estuviese hablando con otra persona, intentó dar media vuelta y al hacerlo quedó frente a frente con una persona, que le era bastante familiar.

**¿Tú?**

Una voz masculina, que demandaba atención por parte de la chica pelirroja, llenó la estancia, que ella atravesaba.

**Hola...**

Dijo ella, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro y con cierta diversión, al verse descubierta. La verdad, ella no quería verlo, ni darle ninguna clase de explicaciones, pero al parecer iba a tener que hacerlo.

**Se puede saber... ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?**

Gritó prácticamente el moreno de cabellos castaños que la miraba, con ojos que más parecían tizones encendidos.

**Ay, deja de gritar, caray!**

Atinó a decir Matty, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos.

**Sólo cuando me digas... ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?**

Volvió a escucharse la voz de aquel imponente hombre, esta vez... atrayendo la atención de todos los que por allí pasaban y de las personas que se encontraban en sus respectivos cubículos, quienes elevaban la cabeza o asomaban sus rostros, para ver porque uno de sus jefes, gritaba y parecía tan molesto.

**Pues mi trabajo...**

Le explicó ella suavemente.

**¿Qué trabajo?**

Insistió el joven Asakura, sin reparar en que las miradas de todos los curiosos, estaban fijas en ellos. Algo, que si logró notar Matty.

**Pues para el que me contrataste... y baja la voz, llamas mucho la atención...**

Le pidió ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano, que él por supuesto, ignoró.

**Esta es mi empresa, puedo gritar si me da la gana... ¿ustedes que miran, vuelvan a trabajar, que para eso les pago.**

Alegó él, para luego llamarles la atención a todos sus empleados, con suma rudeza. Estaba de mal humor, "¿por qué sería?" se preguntó Matty, teniendo total conocimiento de la respuesta, por lo que sonrió visiblemente divertida.

**Válgame¿te caíste de la cama o qué?... te ves fatal, baby... y con ese geniecito¿me podrías cumplir tres deseos?**

Bromeó ella, intentando hacerle ver que en ella sus palabras, no surtían el mismo efecto que en sus pobres empleados.

**Deja de hacer bromitas estúpidas... y ven...**

Exclamó él, perdiendo su poca paciencia. La tomó por la muñeca y prácticamente la arrastró hasta su oficina. Al llegar a la puerta de esta, Matty se detuvo en seco, mirando en la dirección por donde se hallaba la sala de espera, en la que había estado anteriormente, recordando que allí todavía estaban sus víveres; tuvo que volver a salir de compras esa mañana, porque su invitado tenía realmente un voraz apetito.

**Pero... y... ¡mis cosas!**

Exclamó la chica, intentando zafarse del moreno, para ir en su búsqueda.

**A nadie le interesan... ahora, explícame que haces aquí.**

Le aclaró secamente el joven castaño, manteniéndose detrás de ella, para impedirle el paso, después de que con un leve empujoncito le hizo entrar en la oficina y cerró la puerta tras si. Por toda respuesta de parte de ella, obtuvo un gran silencio.

**Matilda... habla.**

Insistió el guapo muchacho, al ver que la chica pelirroja, seguía callada, observando su escritorio con disimulo, para luego acercarse a una de las sillas que se hallaban frente a él y sentarse, dándole la espalda, lo cual hizo que Hao terminara de perder el poco control que le quedaba.

**¿No pretendes responderme?**

Habló con creciente enojo en su voz, que ya estaba como dos niveles por encima de su tono normal. Al no escuchar respuesta alguna por parte de la joven pelirroja, agarró la silla y le dio vuelta bruscamente, para obligarla a mirarle.

**Y tú¿no pretendes calmarte?**

Matilda se puso de pie inmediatamente, como si la silla fuese un resorte y lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin intimidarse para nada. Hao la observó de igual forma, para luego alejarse un poco de ella, concediéndole algo de espacio. Estaba enojado por lo sucedido el día anterior, más su bella ex novia no tenía la culpa; su pacifico hermano gemelo se atrevió a golpearlo, sin previo aviso y de manera muy certera. Pero lo peor era que él tenía todo el derecho a molestarse, luego de lo que Hao y Anna estuvieron a punto de hacer, en la oficina... "Hasta tiene razón, si yo estuviera en su posición... me hubiera molido a golpes", "¿Pero que rayos estoy pensando?", se dijo interiormente el castaño; le estaba dando la razón a su hermano y en realidad, le parecía injusto... "A Anna y a Yoh, sólo los une un papel, solamente eso", trató de convencerse, a medida que sus pasos lo llevaban automáticamente al otro extremo de la oficina... entonces miró nuevamente a la hermosa pelirroja, que no lo había perdido de vista ni un segundo y suspiró.

**Me exasperas...**

Dijo con tono cansado, pero más tranquilo, que el que había utilizado anteriormente.

**Lo sé... parece que exasperar hombres guapos es mi fuerte...**

Murmuró la mujer, mientras volvía a tomar asiento lentamente, dejando escapar un suspiro. Él la miró entre extrañado y entretenido, por ese ultimo comentario de Matty.

**¿Lo dices por mí, o por... "Tu invitado especial"?**

Preguntó el con curiosidad y poniendo especial énfasis en la ultima frase.

**Depende...**

Contestó la joven mujer.

**¿De qué?**

Inquirió él, con algo de celos disimulados... ella aun le atraía.

**Si te vas a calmar, te explico...**

Expuso ella con naturalidad.

**Está bien, tu ganas... me calmo, estoy calmado...**

Replicó Hao, tomando asiento detrás de su amplio escritorio y sin dejar de mirarla.

**Si claro, y yo soy Anna Kyouyama...**

Declaró ella de inmediato, mirando hacia uno de los ventanales, demostrando que no le creía ni una sola de sus palabras. Hao la observó con intensidad y un brillo peligroso, bailando en sus pupilas.

**¿Tenias que mencionarla, no?**

Le recriminó el muchacho.

**Pues si, de ella se trata todo esto, tu mal humor, el de él...**

Dijo ella seriamente, más bien se le escapó... Anna era quién le revolvía todo, a aquellos dos hombres, la que les ponía patas para arriba su ordenada y metódica vida, que gran privilegio tenía esa mujer, muchas desearían estar en sus zapatos... y ella, Matilda Matisse ¿también sentía envidia o más bien muchísima curiosidad, ya no lo sabía con exactitud, la llegada de Horokeu Usui estaba haciendo estragos en su vida, si eso lo había conseguido en un día, no imaginaba que alcanzaría a hacer si le daba la oportunidad, también por eso sus pies la llevaron hacia Asakura & Asoc., no iba a dejar que un aparecido lograra desestabilizarla; bueno a decir verdad, también quería estar frente a ella, después de todo, no todos los días tienes el placer de conocer a alguien que sea capaz de hacer con esos hombres tan dominantes y fuertes, lo que se le antojara, con solo mover un dedo o pronunciar una palabra.

**¿él?**

Repitió Hao, con cierta aprehensión.

**Olvídalo...**

Ordenó la pelirroja, sin darle tiempo a replicar, pues volvió a hablar enseguida.

**Pero tengo razón¿cierto?**

Le preguntó con cierto desdén.

**Sí, como siempre...**

Respondió él con fastidio, ella tenía razón, siempre la tenía... y a veces eso le enervaba.

**Lo sé, a veces cansa...**

Dijo ella, haciendo una mueca que denotaba fastidio.

**Umm?**

Murmuró él, al no entender a que se refería la pícara pelirroja.

**Ser tan perfecta¿nosotras sufrimos, sabes?**

Declaró ella, acercando la silla al escritorio, tomó un esfero y empezó a moverlo ávidamente entre en sus dedos, para entretenerse.

**¿Nosotras quienes?**

Preguntó el joven, con los ojos fijos en el esfero que Matilda movía en su mano.

**Yo... y pues... este, ella...**

Respondió la chica, concentrada en su labor de no dejar caerlo, mientras hacía toda clase de maniobras con el esfero, moviéndolo con agilidad.

**Ella¿ella quien?... Matilda deja de dar rodeos...**

Le interrogó el pelilargo, arrebatándole el objeto de entretención a su interlocutora, para captar su total atención. La chica lo miró con sorna y respondió.

**Pues ella, tu Anna...**

**¿La viste?**

Preguntó él, con el fuego avivado en sus ojos claramente, ante el atrevimiento de Matty.

**Por supuesto¿Que pensabas? que iba a venir y a desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocerla...**

Respondió la joven, esbozando una nueva sonrisa y recostándose en el espaldar de la cómoda silla.

**¿PERO PORQUE HICISTE ESO?..**

Gritó Hao, haciendo que las personas fuera de su oficina y que escucharon aquel desaforado grito, clavaran las miradas hacia el lugar de donde había provenido este.

**Pues para poder investigar mejor...**

Fue la tranquila respuesta de la mujer que no se inmutó, ante el grito emitido por el guapo muchacho moreno.

**No te creo. Podías investigar, sin tener que aparecerte por aquí ¿o no?**

Habló totalmente convencido... ahora era él quien jugaba con el esfero.

**Pues, si... ay, está bien, me descubriste... quería conocerla.**

Dijo ella tranquilamente, mientras se arrellanaba en la silla esperando una explosión por parte de él, que no tardó en venir.

**¿Pero por que?**

Hao no podía entender porque Matty estaba tan interesada en Anna, él ya había dejado de ser importante en su vida. Además ella sabía que no debían verlos juntos, pues si esto llegaba a oídos de Anna, pues no tardaría en encontrar la verdad y eso no le convenía. Ya no estaba seguro de que la pelirroja fuera la indicada para hacer esa investigación, hasta sería mejor desistir de todo eso.

**Pues por que si... "curiosidad femenina"¿nunca la has tenido?**

Le dijo ella, con mucha picardía reflejada en sus ojos, él la miró con odio naciente; nunca entendió por que a ella le fascinaba verlo casi al borde de la furia.

**Jeje, se me olvida que eres hombre...**

Rió ella, al verle la cara de descontento al muchacho. Al escuchar esas palabras de parte de su ex novia pelirroja, Hao se ofendió y lo demostró enseguida.

**¿QUÉ COSA?**

Le espetó el joven con enfado. A lo que la chica, simplemente volvió a cubrir sus oídos, con un gesto desaprobador.

**Hao deja de gritar... ¿que pensarán tus empleados?**

**No me importa que piensen, no se les paga por pensar, sino por trabajar...**

Él le desafió, sosteniéndole la mirada... aun se sentía el peligro en su voz, Matilda lo percibió y aprovechó las palabras que antes emitiera el moreno, para desembarazarse de esa incomoda situación y no tener que dar explicaciones.

**¡Hao Asakura que cruel¡Eres un desalmado, me voy...**

Exclamó la chica duramente, poniéndose en pie para caminar hacia la puerta.

**Oye, espera... aun no termino.**

La voz del apuesto moreno se elevó una vez más.

**Pues yo sí. Adiós...**

Le respondió la mujer, mirándolo por última vez, antes de salir de la oficina.

**Vuelve aquí, Matilda!**

Pudo escuchar claramente el grito del moreno, al cerrar la puerta.

**Fiu!... estuvo cerca.**

Suspiró aliviada la pelirroja y echó a andar, bajo la atenta mirada de los empleados de Asakura & Asoc. Que le miraban como a mosca en leche.

Marco y Anna hablaban tranquilamente en la oficina de ella, él lucía muy serio y la chica rubia asumió, que su seriedad se debía al retraso que tuvo debido a la inesperada visita de aquella excéntrica pelirroja. Las dudas asechaban los pensamientos de la elegante y bella rubia de ojos tan negros como el azabache, Horo no podía ser tan loco como para irse con la primera mujer que se le atravesara por el camino, sólo porque ella se había casado... No, definitivamente ese no era el Horo que ella conocía, y a quien admiraba, ese que siempre tomaba las decisiones con cautela y era sumamente fiel a los principios que se imponía a si mismo, uno de los cuales era precisamente desconfiar de los extraños... y entonces porque esa mujer venía y hablaba con tanta propiedad sobre él y lo inservible que era en la cocina. No, aquella posibilidad, aun no le cabía en su dorada cabeza. Volvió a la realidad y lentamente trató de concentrarse en la persona que la observaba silenciosamente.

**Lamento haberlo hecho esperar, después de llamarlo tan tarde anoche, Marco.**

Se obligó a decir la chica de dorados cabellos, para romper aquel silencio que le incomodaba.

**No se preocupe, Señora Asakura, estoy para servirle...**

Fue la respuesta del hombre maduro y rubio.

**Ay por favor, dígame Anna... Aun no me acostumbro a lo de "Señora".**

Declaró ella.

**Como desee, Anna. Dígame nada más que necesita.**

Se ofreció el hombre, quien siempre estaba dispuesto a darle una mano cuando lo necesitaba.

**Pues... se trata de poner un denuncio.**

Comunicó ella, con voz que sonó fría, aun le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza aquel asunto, si tuviera la certeza de que Horo se hallaba con la muchacha esa, no tendría que hacerlo; pero en esos momentos, no tenía la certeza sobre nada, menos si su amigo se comportaba de una forma que distaba tanto, de ser normal en él.

**¿Un denuncio?**

Repitió Marco, que parecía repentinamente interesado en la conversación.

**Si... permítame explicarle, por favor, tome asiento.**

Indicó gentilmente ella.

**Hola, otra vez...**

Saludó alegremente Matty, a la secretaria de Anna.

**¿Señorita?... pensamos que se había ido...**

Contestó esta, sorprendida por la repentina aparición de la pelirroja.

**De hecho, eso era lo que iba a hacer, pero se me olvido algo... jeje.**

Explicó Matty, siguiendo de largo hasta la sala donde ella descuidadamente había olvidado las bolsas de papel, que contenían los víveres para el desayuno de Horokeu.

**La señora Anna, quería hablar con usted...**

Le señaló la secretaria, siguiéndola hasta el otro extremo de la estancia, donde Matilda ya recogía lo que había dejado. La pelirroja la miró fingiendo sorpresa ante este detalle.

**Vaya¿y eso?... ¿por qué cambiaría de opinión tan rápido..?**

Preguntó en voz alta, como si realmente lo ignorara.

**No lo sé... este¿no cree que debería esperarla?**

Indicó la mujer, cuando observó que Matilda se encaminaba hacia el pasillo que daba a la salida principal del edificio. Matty le respondió, al tiempo que caminaba de espaldas por el pasillo que creyó vacío.

**No, la verdad tengo prisa... dile que no se preocupe, que el día menos pensado, le aparezco por aquí otra vez... chao, buen día... ay!**

Sin darse cuenta, se tropezó con alguien dejando caer una de las bolsas, cuyo contenido se desparramó por el lugar.

**Disculpe...**

La voz de un hombre llegó a sus oídos, pero la mirada de la muchacha estaba clavada en el desastre que surgió al caer la bolsa de sus manos.

**Mis naranjas... ToT... ¿Por qué a mí?**

Exclamó la muchacha pelirroja, concentrada en buscarlas con la mirada, hasta que una mano le tendió la bolsa con lo poco que quedaba dentro.

**De veras lo siento, tenga...**

Volvió a disculparse amablemente el joven castaño, sonriéndole con dulzura.

**Pierde cuidado, fue mi culpa... siempre ando en las nubes. Gracias...**

Agregó Matty y al notar que se encontraba frente al hermano gemelo de su ex novio, también sonrió.

**Gracias por todo Marco...**

Dijo Anna, despidiendo al hombre al salir de la oficina, después de explicar el por qué, de lo que le había solicitado hacer.

**Es un placer para mí, ayudarla Anna. Adiós...**

**¿Señora Anna?**

La llamó su secretaria.

**¿Sí?**

**La muchacha volvió.**

Dijo bajo la atenta mirada de su jefa.

**¿Volvió?... ¿Dónde está?**

La esperanza resurgió en Anna, como también cierta molestia que no sabía a ciencia cierta a que se debía; al fin podría comprobar si aquella mujer se refería a Horo Horo, eso esperaba, sólo así sabría si el joven, a quién consideraba como a un hermano estaba bien, lo único que no le terminaba de gustar de todo eso, era la presencia de esa pelirroja, pues algo le decía, más bien le gritaba en su interior, que sólo le estaba mostrando una parte de su persona, era intrigante, sabía que había algo más, detrás de la suprema tranquilidad que demostraba... quizás eran sus ojos... ese brillo que encontró en sus ojos y que no le gustó para nada.

**Pues...**

Iba a responder su secretaria, pero entonces se escuchó un pequeño quejido.

**Auch!**

Matilda se había golpeado la cabeza con la de Yoh, cuando intentaban recoger la última naranja. Al final él fue quien la tomó, mientras ella se sobaba la parte que se había golpeado.

**Lo lamento. Ten... es la última.**

Agregó él, tendiéndole la naranja con amabilidad.

**Ah, pos gracias... fue muy gratificante ser golpeada por ti...**

Dijo ella, causando la risa del muchacho que le miraba con interés, los dos se hallaban hincados, el uno frente al otro.

**Jeje¿te conozco?**

Preguntó él, sin dejar de observarla.

**No lo creo...**

Apuró en decir la joven, mintiendo, porque ella si lo había visto antes, Hao los había presentado hacía algunos años, en la ultima fiesta a la que asistieron juntos; por supuesto, ella era otra en aquel entonces, "toda una mujer de negocios, una ejecutiva", pensó la pelirroja con diversión, por eso, lo más seguro era que Yoh no la recordara con claridad.

**Yoh?**

Una voz femenina, conocida para ambos, hizo que rompieran el contacto visual. Matty se paró, dando gracias al cielo por la interrupción de la rubia, porque el menor de los Asakura parecía distraído, pero igual podía reconocerla si ahondaba más en sus recuerdos.

**Anna... hola, solo volví por esto, chao.**

Exclamó la mujer rápidamente, enseñando a Anna las bolsas con las cosas para el desayuno, que ya se estaba tardando en ir a preparar.

**Espera, Matilda...**

La voz de Anna detuvo en seco a la chica, quien se volvió a mirarla.

**¿Se conocen?**

Preguntó Yoh, ahora sí, de verdad intrigado.

**Podría decirse... Pensé que estabas ocupada.**

Le aclaró Matty regalándole una sonrisa al muchacho, para luego dirigirse a Anna.

**Ya no¿podemos hablar?...**

Inquirió la otra.

**Por supuesto**

Le respondió tranquilamente a la joven, cuyos ojos negros demostraban cierta preocupación. Luego le agradeció a Yoh por todo.

**Gracias, eres muy amable.**

**No es nada.**

Dijo el muchacho castaño, para luego ver a su bella esposa.

**Por aquí, por favor... Ahora regreso, Yoh.**

Anna miró una vez más a su esposo, antes de guiar a Matty hacia su oficina.

**No te preocupes, no era importante.**

Murmuró él, tranquilo, sabía que Anna se hallaba muy preocupada desde la llamada de la noche anterior, así que lo que menos quería era importunarla.

**Ok, luego paso por tu oficina.**

Dijo la rubia, antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Yoh miró a la secretaria de su ahora esposa y no dudó en interrogarla, con respecto a la identidad de la joven que acompañaba a Anna.

**Mmmm¿quién es la pelirroja?**

**No lo sé, nunca antes había venido por aquí.**

Respondió ella de forma seria, mientras volvía a su lugar tras el escritorio.

**¿Amiga de Anna?**

De nuevo preguntó el muchacho, ciertamente estaba intrigado.

**No lo creo, señor… parecía muy sorprendida al verla, como si no lo esperara.**

**Es raro… tuve la extraña sensación de que…**

Comenzó a decir él, pero se detuvo al ver la cara que puso la secretaria, así que dejó el tema a un lado, y prosiguió pidiéndole otra cosa.

**Olvídalo. Me avisas cuando Anna se desocupe, por favor.**

**Claro, señor. Con mucho gusto.**

El timbre sonó alertando sus sentidos de inmediato, por un momento tuvo muchísimo miedo, que tal si era alguien que traía malas noticias sobre Horo Horo, pero luego se regañó a sí misma por su cobardía, también cabía la posibilidad que fuese él, que su hermano fuera la persona que tocaba y estuviera tras de la puerta, esperando que ella abriera. Corrió hacia esta, entonces, y la abrió de una buena vez, de par en par, sólo para que las ilusiones que se había hecho, desaparecieran tan rápido como llegaron.

**Ah¡eres tú!**

**Sí soy yo... vine a despedirme, pero por tu recibimiento, supongo que fue una pésima idea.**

El joven apuesto de ojos color esmeralda, la contemplaba un tanto desilusionado también, por el frío recibimiento que le dio la mujer que no había podido apartar de sus pensamientos desde el día anterior.

**Oh Liserg, lo lamento... pasa.**

Le dijo ella, algo avergonzada por su comportamiento.

**Esperabas a alguien más¿cierto?**

Él parecía decepcionado.

**No, no es eso... bueno si. Es que me sorprendiste, creí que hoy volvías a Inglaterra**.

**Y así es, viajo hoy... vine a despedirme, te lo acabo de decir.**

Él la observó bien, se veía tan distante, no creía que aquella chica con la que se divirtió tanto el día anterior, fuese la misma que tenía frente a frente, ese día.

**¿En serio?... cierto. Este... ¿quieres algo¿café?... ¿un whisky?**

Dijo mirando hacia todos los lados, como si su propia casa fuese ajena a ella...

**Té... Es algo temprano para un whisky¿No crees?**

Le indicó el muchacho, siguiéndola con la vista... aun parecía perdida.

**Tienes razón. Entonces... ¿Cuando regresas a tu país?**

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ahora sí estaba completamente seguro, algo raro le pasaba a Pilika.

**Pilika, no me estás escuchando¿verdad?**

**¿Mmmm?**

Bueno si antes el comportamiento actual de la hermosa muchacha de ojos celestes le había inquietado, en esos momentos su estado ausente le estaba asustando.

**Ok... no te conozco hace mucho tiempo, pero si lo suficiente, como para atreverme a asegurar, que no siempre eres tan distraída. ¿te ocurre algo?**

**No, no es nada... sólo que me estreso con facilidad, y me agarraste en crisis.**

Habló ella tratando de convencerlo y al tiempo de convencerse a sí misma, de que nada ocurría.

**¿Por qué mientes?**

Dijo él, sorprendiéndola.

**¿Qué?**

Preguntó ella, mirando hacia la nada.

**Estás mintiendo, Pilika... y no lo haces muy bien.**

Replicó él, a lo que ella le contestó.

**No estoy mintiendo, es que...**

De pronto el ruido de los timbrazos del aparato telefónico, reclamaron su atención. La chica prácticamente corrió hasta él, con la esperanza de que al levantar el auricular, la voz de su hermano o la de su mejor amiga fuera la que la recibiera, del otro lado de la línea, pero sus esperanzas nuevamente se desvanecieron, al escuchar la voz de su secretaria.

**Aló... no Lilly. no me importa que diga Mary, no voy a ir... y por favor, no vuelvas a llamarme, a menos que sea para darme noticias de mi hermano o de Anna¿entendiste o te lo represento con muñequitos de plastilina?... deshazte de ella y ya, dile que me fui a la conchinchina... adiós.**

Le espetó duramente la hermosa mujer niña.

**¿Vas a seguirme negando que algo te está sucediendo, porque es obvio que no estás bien...**

Ella aun estaba de pie y él la siguió hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

**Yo... no...**

Dudó en hablar la chica, mas él terminó por convencerla, acercándose a ella y tomándole el rostro suavemente, notando que las lágrimas luchaban por aflorar a la superficie.

**Pilika… no intentes disimularlo, estás mal, se siente en el ambiente.**

Le dijo él, suave y dulcemente, franqueando las barreras que la chica ávidamente había colocado a su alrededor.

**¡ay Liserg, mi hermano...!**

Ella se refugió en sus brazos, sintiéndose vulnerable y él la sostuvo en ellos, amparándola, al tiempo que el perfume de su cabello y el calor de su cuerpo le sumían en una especie de trance.

**Ya... chiquita, llora, llora... desahógate. Yo estoy aquí, y no me iré... no te dejaré sola, te lo prometo.**

Agregó él, contra su cabello, abrazándola más fuerte.

Matty entró a la dirección de la empresa en la que se hallaba, precedida de Anna, quién en esos momentos se veía fría y distante, aunque por lo que le había comunicado anteriormente, ya no estaba tan reacia a hablar con ella, es más podía percibir el gran interés de la rubia.

**No estaba coqueteando con tu esposo, lo juro.**

Exclamó la pelirroja tomando asiento. Anna se hallaba de pie, contemplándola sin emitir sonido alguno, hasta ese momento.

**No fue para eso que te pedí hablar... ¿cómo supiste que Yoh es mi esposo¿él te lo dijo?**

Expresó ella su gran curiosidad, que raro, muy pocos en el edificio se habían percatado de la unión de esos dos, y no pensó jamás que su amigo del alma, le tuviera la suficiente confianza para contarle sobre ella y lo que pasó con Yoh... aunque todo eso quedaba en entredicho, si tenía en cuenta que ella había llegado hasta allí, solamente a buscarla; además si Horo no era la persona de la que esa mujer hablaba, entonces ¿quién era¿Cómo sabía de su existencia?

**No, ni tiempo de hablar tuvimos... fue una simple suposición.**

Aclaró Matty, mirando un punto más allá de donde se encontraba Anna.

**¿Bastante acertada, no?**

Le expuso ella, con gesto que indicaba mortificación. Matty tuvo que buscar rápidamente una excusa que no resultara rebuscada, porque si Anna comenzaba a sospechar y ella no podía convencerla de lo contrario, no tardaría mucho en descubrir que Hao la conocía, y que fue precisamente él, quién le dio aquellos detalles sobre su vida.

**Es que pues, tiene un anillo igual al tuyo, de ahí en adelante fue fácil suponer que era, pues... tu esposo.**

Dijo, aparentando seguridad.

**Quizá. Eres muy observadora¿te lo habían dicho?**

Le recalcó la rubia, con tono helado sin dejar de representar el porte que su elegancia le daba, algo por encima de la sencillamente vestida chica que estaba sentada, sosteniendo las dos bolsas sobre las piernas y quien posaba la mirada en su figura, por un minuto.

**Sí. Esa es mi maldición. Así que no eres celosa.**

Matty habló concienzudamente, aplicando a sus palabras, un toque extra de inocencia.

**No... los celos son causados por la inseguridad, y yo estoy muy segura de lo que poseo, de hecho la seguridad me sobra.**

Anna habló con su tan característica frialdad helada, demostrándole que estaba conciente de sus dotes y que sabía a la perfección como utilizarlos. Matty sólo sonrió, era sumamente tranquila... daba la impresión que nada podía sacarle de sus casillas.

**Pude darme cuenta. Pero... si no era de eso que querías hablar, entonces¿de qué?**

Interrogó la otra, como si realmente no lo supiera. El tono de Anna también cambió, dando paso a uno más suave y tranquilo, si Matty tenía control de sí misma, ella también y se lo demostraría.

**Quería primero que todo, disculparme... por ni siquiera dejarte hablar, más temprano y... además, me gustaría saber de quien hablabas.**

**Ah, ya veo... te ganó la curiosidad¿no... Annita?**

Matty volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa desconcertante, así que si logró lo que buscaba, captar el interés de la Kyouyamma.

**Podría decirse... si no quieres hablar, hasta te entiendo... digo, fui muy grosera, demasiado ruda.**

Su voz sonaba con arrepentimiento genuino, aunque distaba de sentirlo, deseaba representarlo y lo hacía muy bien, sólo que engañar a Matilda Matisse no era fácil.

**Ni te preocupes, no debes disculparte por nada, apuesto a que no acostumbras hacerlo.**

**Lo hago pocas veces, solamente cuando me parece necesario.**

Explicó Anna.

**Y útil.**

**También.**

Concordó Anna, secamente. Así que la tranquilidad y la normalidad de Matilda, como sospechó desde un principio, era solo una fachada.

**Moría de ganas por conocerte, eres muy especial; más de lo que pensé, lo acepto. Vine porque...**

Comenzó la pelirroja, con cierto desgano, pero Anna concluyó su oración, antes que ella la terminara.

**Horo Horo te lo pidió.**

La pelirroja no se sorprendió, ella había dado por hecho, que Anna comprendía de quién le había querido hablar esa mañana, así que respondió a la pregunta prosiguiendo.

**No. Él no sabe que estoy aquí...**

**¿así que si es él, la persona de la que hablabas, es Horo.**

**Sí... y no te hagas, siempre lo supiste. Solo por eso, decidiste hablar conmigo.**

Aseguró Matty, con convicción.

**Tienes un don, Matilda. Un don que sabes utilizar muy bien, puedes leer e interpretar a las personas. ¿cómo está?... ¿Por qué no se ha comunicado, con su hermana... conmigo?**

Hasta ahí llegó la suavidad, en la voz de Anna.

**Él está bien, es increíblemente fuerte. Debe aun estar dormido, estuvo inquieto toda la noche, me mantuvo despierta.**

La mujer respondió con total honestidad, pero lamentablemente la rubia, no recibió sus palabras de la misma forma.

**Me lo imagino... ¿tan ocupado ha estado, como para no darnos ni una llamada, ni un timbrazo... para saber si seguía con vida?**

Dijo ella con sumo sarcasmo e ironía, que se desplegaba y se podía fácilmente sentir en el ambiente, mientras hablaba.

**No es su culpa...**

Lo defendió Matty por un impulso, sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, la razón, simplemente creyó que Anna estaba siendo injusta, pero no quiso revelarle la verdad, por lo que calló.

**Entonces es la tuya. Su hermana se está volviendo loca, él siempre se reporta... pero no esta vez, porque se ha mantenido "inquieto". Y si dices que no es su culpa, entonces debe ser la tuya...**

Le recriminó Anna, con suma acidez en la voz. El control que se enorgullecía de poseer, lo perdió en el mismo instante, en el que Matty le dio a entender que su "relación" con Horo, no se trataba de una dulce y limpia "amistad". "¿Pero que rayos te pasa, Anna?... tú no eres así", pensó la mujer. Matty analizaba el oscuro semblante de la mujer, el porqué de su reacción y entonces, murmuró.

**Es extraño, sobremanera.**

**¿Te parece muy extraño que su hermana se preocupe por él? o ¿es que también se le olvidó que tiene una hermana menor, que lo necesita?**

Los ojos de la rubia que llevaba el largo cabello suelto, como pocas veces... se volvieron dos llamas, al momento en que las palabras emergieron de su fina boca.

**No, no creo que se le haya olvidado ni por un segundo. Lo que es extraño, es que no sientas celos en lo más mínimo por tu esposo y que te enerves de esta forma, por el simple hecho de pensar, que tu mejor amigo sienta la necesidad de buscar "otro tipo de compañía femenina".**

Matty interpretó bien, las palabras y los gestos que veía en la rubia, su actitud le intrigaba, "estaba celando a Horo con ella"... no estaba muy a gusto, pensando en que ya no era el centro de atención, del muchacho de cabellos azuláceos y ojos oscuros, como la noche.

**Eso no es cierto, es normal que me preocupe por él, pero veo que está de más... ahora te tiene a ti¿no?**

No tardó la respuesta de Anna, en hacerse escuchar, con una amargura que aun trataba de disimular, en vano.

**Claro, me tiene a mí... y me va a tener siempre, por supuesto... si así él lo quiere.**

Agregó calmadamente la pelirroja, sólo para ver la reacción de la otra.

**Me quitas un peso de encima, a veces parece niño chiquito, es muy testarudo¿segura que puedes soportarlo?**

Dijo como si en verdad lo creyera.

**Podré, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco y mucho más testaruda que él, te lo aseguro.**

Aseveró la mujer, con un tono de sinceridad absoluta.

**Bueno... me alegra, supongo que entonces... ya acabó nuestra conversación.**

Afirmó lentamente la rubia, al tiempo que rodeaba el escritorio para asumir su lugar tras él; Matty se levantó, entendió perfectamente el mensaje, ya no quería seguir hablando. Ok, siendo sinceros... no tenía duda alguna de que la rubia, no quería tener que soportarla por más tiempo.

**Sí, eso supongo. Gracias por recibirme, Anna. Oye...**

**Dime.**

**¿Quieres verlo?**

La pregunta escapó de sus labios, el asombro de Anna era comprensible, nunca pensó que Matty le ofreciera la oportunidad, de intentar hacer cambiar de opinión a su amigo.

**¿CÒMO?**

**Sí, sería sumamente impersonal, que yo sea la que hable con él… lo que tengas que decirle, creo que es mejor que lo hagas tú misma. Así, lo ves, te aseguras de que está bien… y de paso le comentas de la crisis nerviosa que su desaparición, le ha ocasionado a su hermana.**

Guardó silencio por un milisegundo y luego añadió retándola.

**A menos que… tengas miedo de enfrentarte a él.**

Los ojos de Anna brillaron, al subir algo en su interior, que identifico como ira, hace mucho tiempo nadie la desafiaba.

**Sabes que me parece perfecto, vamos…**

Susurró con vehemencia.

Yoh entró pensativo a su oficina, que antes era la de su primo. Sus pensamientos todavía daban vueltas alrededor del porqué la chica pelirroja que ahora se hallaba con Anna, le resultaba tan familiar, "estoy seguro de que la conozco, pero… ¿De dónde?", se preguntó en silencio, aquel joven; entonces alzó la vista y lo vio.

**Len… ¿qué haces aquí?**

Preguntó el joven a quien la presencia de su primo en el lugar, le sacó de sus pensamientos. El chino no contestó, se limitó a mirarlo con sorna.

**No te comunicaron la nueva decisión de Anna?**

Murmuró tranquilamente el castaño.

**¿La de darme vacaciones, que espero no sean de por vida?**

Dijo el ojiverde con su característica ironía. Yoh suspiró y continúo con calma, mientras se sentaba en la silla, que se encontraba al lado de la que ocupaba su primo.

**Es por tu bien… y el de Tamao.**

**¡Nos estabas espiando!**

Los ojos verdes del chino, se iluminaron debido a la perturbación, que el comentario de su primo le causó.

**No fue intencional, es que justo cuando iba por el pasillo, escuché sus risas… y pues, le dije a Anna.**

Yoh sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

**Así que no pudiste mantener tu larga lengua, dentro de tu bocota.**

Le reclamó Len, con gesto amenazador, provocando una leve risita traviesa en Yoh.

**Len¿no exageres sí, no es para tanto.**

Agregó el joven moreno, con aires de inocencia.

**No es para tanto, Yoh. Yo no escuchaba detrás de la puerta, cuando tú y Jeanne, pues… hacían… cosas.**

El joven Tao, se ruborizó al pronunciar esas palabras, esto asombró al otro muchacho, quien al escuchar el nombre de la persona que tanto daño le había hecho, guardó silencio durante un buen rato, su mirada se oscureció notablemente… Jeanne¿Cuánto lo había herido, como le dolía… era como si un frío le penetrara duramente el pecho, como si de una daga se tratase y desde allí se desplazara por todo su cuerpo, invadiéndolo, llevándolo a la oscuridad. Len notó el visible cambio que la mención del nombre de la mujer de ojos rojos, produjo en Yoh y se arrepintió de inmediato.

**Voy a olvidar que mencionaste ese nombre… y de todas formas, eso era diferente. Nuestra intención nunca fue molestarte, sólo quisimos, pues… que se dieran una oportunidad de vivir como un matrimonio normal. Ustedes dieron el primer paso, nosotros… marcamos el camino, ahora les toca nuevamente a ustedes, decidir si recorrerlo… juntos.**

Su voz nunca lo traicionó, aunque parecía errante, pero sus ojos reflejaban el intenso dolor causado, por aquellos recuerdos que le atormentaban.

**¿"Nuestra intención", "Nosotros"?... ¿Quiénes son "nosotros"… Anna y tú?**

Len hizo que la conversación se encaminara hacia otro rumbo a propósito, con el fin único de alejar a su primo, de las penas que le agobiaban.

**Sí… Anna y yo¿quién más?**

Dijo Yoh, con mordacidad, al notar el entretenimiento de su primo, ante la situación que la extraña pareja de recién casados enfrentaba.

**¿se arreglaron?... digo, después de lo ayer… pensé que…**

Comenzó Len, mirando con interés el rostro del moreno.

**No me lo recuerdes quieres, estoy luchando por olvidarlo, aun.**

Lo cortó Yoh tan rápido como pudo. Suspiró profundamente.

**Pero ¿Cómo¿Cuándo hablaron?... ¿van a intentarlo?... ¿y Hao?**

El interés creció en Len, como si de espuma se tratara… y no pudo sino expresarlo en una lluvia de preguntas, que cayeron directamente sobre el pobre de Yoh.

**Eso no es importante, ahora.**

Afirmó el otro, con convicción

**¿cómo que no es importante¿estás loco?... es importantísimo¡es un gran avance, Yoh!**

El joven Tao, parecía emocionado ante los cambios que se produjeron, entre Anna y él.

**No es un gran avance porque no va a pasar de ahí, el amor me golpeó una vez¿crees que voy a dejar que suceda de nuevo?**

Dijo agriamente el joven Asakura, con firmeza y seguridad… si de algo había concluido, después de esa horrible experiencia, era que el amor no era para él. Ya lo había desechado totalmente de su vida.

**Hay situaciones que no puedes prever, primo.**

Contestó Len, de mala gana, lo que menos quería era que su primo se convirtiera en un amargado y que se condenara a una vida de soledad.

**Este no es el caso, Anna no siente absolutamente nada por mi y yo no siento nada por ella, y creo que así estoy mejor… muy a mi pesar, con todo y lo que hizo, sigo enamorado de la "Innombrable", y aunque pueda llegar a olvidarla, que no lo creo… sí de mí depende, nunca jamás volveré a involucrar de esa forma mis sentimientos.**

Su semblante no había cambiado, seguía siendo una mascara sin emoción, sólo animada por el brillo de sus ojos marrones… Len se preocupó, hablaba con una determinación exagerada y su voz aunque tenía un tono normal, llevaba consigo una nota extraña, al no estar acorde con su actitud.

**¿Pero arreglaron las cosas, no?**

Fue más bien una aseveración que un interrogante.

**Sí… pero no te emociones, sólo fue una tregua. Si toda mi familia, depende de ella… dime que gano declarándole la guerra.**

Admitió su intención, el joven castaño. Len quiso hacerle ver que con lo que no ganaba nada, era comportándose de aquella forma calculadora y errante, una combinación demasiado rara y perjudicial para cualquiera, pero Yoh no se lo permitió.

**Yoh…**

**No insistas, Len. Más bien, deberías hacernos caso y aprovechar las vacaciones que ella tan gentilmente te está concediendo. Yo que tú, llevo a Tamao al viaje de luna de miel, que nunca tuvieron. Porque… ¿ya todo está bien, o me equivoco?**

Su tranquilidad volvió, y pareció más asequible; Len esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la felicidad se le salía por los poros, al joven chino.

**No, Yoh… no te equivocas. Todo está muy bien, mejor que nunca… Estoy feliz, primo; yo amo a esa mujer. La amo.**

Susurró con ensoñación, evocando a la mujer que le hacía perder la cordura.

**Mmmmm, la verdad no me sorprende; yo siempre lo supe, sólo faltaba que ustedes se dieran cuenta, lo reconocieran y al fin, pudieran ser felices.**

Le confesó Yoh a su primo. Len dejó volar su mente y habló con voz pícara.

**Tal vez, tengas razón en lo del viaje…**

**Claro que tengo razón… ¿Me tomarás la palabra?**

Yoh lo interrogó, rogando secretamente que así fuera, él adoraba a Tamao y a Len, lo respetaba y lo admiraba mucho… se merecían ser felices.

**No sé¿Te vas a portar bien?**

Inquirió Len a Yoh.

**Si.**

Asintió él, como si fuese un niño travieso.

**¿No le darás dolores de cabeza a Anna, ni harás nada de lo que luego te arrepientas?**

**No, papá Len.**

Lo miró de reojo, Len sólo sonreía con satisfacción.

**¿Ni intentarás matar a Hao?**

Agregó Tao, supremamente divertido.

**Por él no te preocupes, ya recibió lo que se merecía, por estar tocando lo que no es suyo.**

Una sonrisa maliciosa, cruzó el rostro del moreno por un instante.

Ciertamente eso no es suyo, pero tuyo tampoco.

Le aclaró él, sólo para ver como reaccionaría Yoh a sus palabras.

**Pues no, mío tampoco… aunque creo, que si tiene dueño.**

Concordó el muchacho moreno y castaño, volviendo a encogerse de hombros como si nada de aquello, le importara en lo más mínimo.

**Vaya! Esa si no me la sabía… y ¿de quien se supone que es?**

Exclamó Len con efusividad, dando grandes muestras de interés.

**¿Recuerdas el muchacho misterioso, que se apareció en la boda?**

La pregunta de Yoh era capciosa, a Len nada se le pasaba.

**Sí, lo recuerdo. Parecía… algo triste.**

Agregó el chino de ojos verdes, algo pensativo.

**Creo que es de él.**

La voz de Yoh, se volvió un susurro y su semblante oscureció un poco, o por lo menos eso creyó notar Len… ¿qué era eso¿nostalgia o tristeza?

**¿Te decepciona eso?**

Se atrevió a preguntar.

**Ni un poco, no trates de buscar cosas que no siento, Len.**

Contestó Yoh, con un tono seco, muy raro en él.

**Yo no he dicho nada. Bueno cambiando de tema¿Hao sobrevivió?**

Cada vez que sentía que tocaba una cuerda sensible en su primo, Len cambiaba magistralmente el tema.

**Por supuesto, tampoco soy un asesino.**

Exclamó el otro, con voz ronca, provocando la risa de su primo, al ver su molestia.

**Jajaja… yo sólo decía.**

Rió el joven Tao, mirando a su primo.

**Entonces… ¿te irás de viaje?**

Insistió Yoh nuevamente.

**OK, si eso te tranquiliza… Tamao y yo, tendremos nuestra anhelada Luna de miel.**

Declaró entusiasmado, el joven hombre de cabellos negros.

**No sabes cuanto me alegra escucharte decir eso. ¡Felicidades primo, que te duré mucho.**

Las palabras del castaño, no podían ser más sinceras, Len lo sabía.

**Gracias, Yoh. Ya me voy… me están esperando.**

**¿Ah si?**

Murmuró el moreno, con mucha picardía.

**¿Yoh?**

Le reprochó medio en broma, el chino.

**Adiós Len, me saludas al ángel de la casa.**

Agregó él, sonriente, poniéndose de pie, para despedir a su primo.

**Como no, chao.**

Se despidió de Yoh, estrechando su mano con agradecimiento, abrió la puerta con pulso firme y salió de inmediato.

Los ojos verdes con destellos dorados de Len Tao, reconocieron enseguida a la esbelta mujer rubia que pasaba justamente frente a su oficina.

**Anna!**

**Hola Len… iba de salida. Un momento¿qué haces tú aquí?**

Reaccionó repentinamente, recordando que él no debía estar allí. Su pelirroja acompañante supo de quien se trataba, y les dio la espalda intencionalmente, mientras ellos hablaban, fingiendo estar entretenida con una discusión que se efectuaba entre dos secretarias, que parecían haber extraviado algún documento importante… intentando no ser reconocida, por supuesto.

**Vine a ver, como iba Yoh con todo.**

Aseveró él.

**Él estará bien. Pero tú debes regresar a casa, con tu esposa.**

Indicó Anna, Len si que era terco, pensó divertida.

**Sí, lo sé… a propósito, gracias Anna… por las vacaciones y por tenerme en cuenta.**

**Ya te las merecías, haces un magnifico trabajo Len.**

Reconoció ella, y era verdad, Len Tao era un ejecutivo dedicado y brillante.

**Hago lo que debo hacer. Ni más ni menos…**

Dijo él con modestia, pero de pronto algo más… pareció llamar su atención, miró a la chica que se hallaba tras Anna, su memoria era excelente, por lo que no podía estar equivocado…

**¿Matty¿Eres tú?**

Dijo algo asombrado. La mujer cerró instintivamente los ojos, por un momento que no duró casi nada… pues se obligó a darse vuelta lentamente, para enfrentar a su interlocutor.

**Len!... eh... hola, no te reconocí. Estás más guapo…**

Exclamó ella, fingiendo sorpresa. Era muy buena actriz.

**Él que casi no te reconozco, soy yo… ¿te estabas escondiendo?**

Interrogó el joven de brillantes ojos verdes, que estaban clavados en su figura, inspeccionándola con curiosidad extrema.

**¿Quién yo?... No¿Cómo se te ocurre¿por qué iba a estar escondiéndome?**

No tardó en dar su respuesta, la pelirroja… fingiendo una inocencia, que parecía autentica.

**Me dio esa impresión… estás distinta...**

Le expuso sin reparos el joven, mientras Anna los observaba inquieta, no pensó que Len frecuentara a gente como Matty; no es que la rubia fuera una snob ni nada parecido, sino que ella no creía aun que aquel joven con aires aristocráticos, se codeara con gente tan simple y sencilla, como lucía Matty… era hasta inconcebible, que los Asakura bajaran de tan altas esferas, para ir a visitar a sus amigos de clase media.

**Quise cambiar de look.**

Afirmó ella, pasando una mano por el corto cabello y dirigiendo al joven una hermosa sonrisa, que le iluminaba el rostro.

**Hace años que no te veía, sigues siendo muy hermosa.**

La elogió sinceramente el chino, causando que Anna volteara los ojos con más mortificación y desespero.

**Que lindo, gracias…**

Respondió Matty, al cumplido que le dio el hombre buen mozo, que le miraba atentamente.

**Lo digo en serio, Nunca más te volví a ver desde…**

Len hablaba con seriedad maravillado al verla otra vez, Sin embargo Matty completó la frase inconclusa, ya que no se podía dar el lujo de permitir que el nombre de Hao, escapara de labios del chino de relampagueantes ojos.

**¿La fiesta?**

**Sí, exacto, la fiesta…**

"Está bien, ya fue suficiente", pensó Anna, quién no tardó en intervenir…

**No entiendo¿ustedes se conocían?**

**Nos presentaron hace algún tiempo…**

Se apresuró en decir Matty, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al chico de ojos verdes.

**Matty es una de las financieras más brillantes, que he conocido en mi vida… ¿son amigas?**

Len exclamó, haciendo que la mirada de Anna se clavara fijamente, en la pelirroja que se hallaba a su lado, para responder a la pregunta extendida por el apuesto muchacho.

**Tenemos negocios en común… y hablando de negocios, creo que debemos irnos¿no, Matilda?**

Le incitó con la mirada a responder, sonriendo falsamente.

**Ah… Sí, Anna… Len, fue un placer volverte a ver, te cuidas. Me gustaría seguir platicando contigo, pero el bebé ya debe tener hambre…**

Matty captó inmediatamente la directa indirecta, de la chica de duros y fríos ojos negros y lanzó aquel comentario, para provocarla… sabía que por alguna razón, no le había caído en gracia a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

**¿Bebé?**

Repitió asombrado Len Tao, se habría casado luego de que ella y Hao, dieran por terminada su relación. Aun así, resultaba extraño pensar en esa chica como alguien diferente a la novia de su primo, se les veía tan enamorados en aquel entonces, que era lógico pensar que el paso siguiente era el matrimonio… pero repentinamente, aquello terminó, y como Hao nunca daba explicaciones sobre su vida privada, él no se molestó siquiera en pedirlas.

**Sí, es adorable... ¿verdad Anna?**

**Supongo.**

Recitó la rubia, visiblemente fastidiada con la conversación… mucho más, con el hecho de que Matty usara ese término en especial, para referirse a Horokeu.

**Chao… Me saludas a los viejos amigos.**

Dijo Matty, acercándose a depositarle un beso en la mejilla al joven de ascendencia china.

**Claro… adiós. Nos vemos en la casa, Anna.**

**Hasta luego, Len.**

Fue la respuesta helada de la directora general de Asakura & Asoc., para luego desparecer de su vista, acompañada de la pelirroja, a quien al parecer todo el mundo conocía.

**Hao no me lo va a creer, cuando se lo cuente!**

Se dijo a sí mismo, Len Tao.

Dos lindas mujeres salieron del edificio, las diferencias entre ellas no podían ser más grandes a simple vista, una rubia de cabellos largos y ojos negros, que se asemejaban a dos perlas, duros y fríos; de rasgos clásicos y preciosos, vestida con elegancia y con un porte envidiable, orgullosa a más no poder y supremamente imponente. Cuya imagen hacía que la mirada de todos los hombres e incluso la de las mujeres, se dirigieran hacia ella, por una u otra razón… La otra, una pelirroja de sedosos y cortos cabellos, ojos picaros, expresivos y soñadores, que captaban hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo lo que a su alrededor se encontraba, vestida con total sencillez, dueña de una tranquilidad envidiable y una sonrisa como pocas, intrigantemente encantadora; además le rodeaba un aura de misterio y candidez que le hacía sumamente atrayente al sexo opuesto y que despertaba los celos en quienes pertenecían a su mismo género, era una belleza rara, pero aun así extraordinaria, lo que la hacía destacar y lucir aun más especial… Belleza que contrastaba extrañamente, con la que poseía, la mujer que caminaba a su lado.

**¿De dónde conoces a Len?**

Se animó finalmente a preguntar, la rubia vestida de negro.

**Larga historia. Por aquí… ven, tomemos un taxi.**

Le guío Matty, con tranquilidad nata.

**_Muchas gracias a todos, les pido un millón de disculpas y si eso no basta… sinceramente no sé que más hacer. ¿Tienen alguna idea? Jeje…_**

* * *

****

_**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**_

**_Gothic-Punki: _**Sí hermana… que bueno que me comprendes, por eso te quiero… TToTT. No me has mandado el mail, me voy a acostar porque hasta sentada me canso, y dile a Solshi que me tiene abandonada, que ya no sea mala y que la extraño un montón, claro a ti también… ah, antes que se me olvide, dale a Abby, un beso de mi parte… es grandiosa.

Tú también te me cuidas y te mando millones de besos, que te caigan encima… y te ahoguen, no, no es cierto, no podría vivir con la culpa luego.

Y Hao es MIO. Jeje… bye.

Te kero musho!

**_Andrea Nefisto: _**Eres del Perú?... que bien!... viva Sudamérica, viva el Perú, Viva Joanna y Aldo, y por supuesto tú!

Si yo pudiera elegir el lugar donde quisiera morir… seria el Perú, sería el Perú, sería el Perú… lalalala… me encanta esa canción. Viva Niche! Que buena rola!

Ejem… bueno, pasando a lo otro… pues no sé tú, pero yo si le metería mano in so facto si se embriagara, (suspiro) Hao!... ah, sí que interesante lo del libro ese, me parece muchísimo muy interesante. Y sí, tienes razón significa prácticamente lo mismo. Lo de Tamao, ella lo explicó y le doy la razón, imagínate vivir cinco años sin nada de nada, teniendo al súper bizcocho de Len como esposo, durmiendo a tu lado…. No puede haber peor tortura! Ufff, menos mal no me tocó a mí. Y en este capitulo por fin entra a la vida de la rubia, esa extraña e intrigante chica pelirroja, que pasara con ellas… ya lo verás… muajajaja!

Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, espero que sigas leyendo y perdones la demora. Gracias.

**_Ire Yamichii: _**Sí, que viva el RenxTamao! Jaja… es una de mis parejas raras favoritas… me gusta lo nuevo, y lo interesante. Va a haber mucho más, te lo prometo… y lo hice con todo el gusto del mundo, espero que te siga gustando y me dejes un review. Un beso, sayonara.

**_Kami-Hao: _**Sí, mi querida discípula, sé que nunca eres objetiva con respecto a él… pero bueno, tú sabes que ellos tienen que sufrir, porque ese es mi trabajo. Bueno por eso no te preocupes, es imposible que mi Hao se quede solo si está conmigo, jeje… no ahora sí, hablando serio… ya tengo planes para él, así que tú no te preocupes y déjalo en mis manos. Sí, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, pero debo aceptar que sí soy muy perfeccionista y si no estoy feliz con lo que pongo, me siento muy mal… ¬¬ no señor, tu no me vas a obligar… yo soy tu master, yo te obligo a ti! Jeje… gracias por todo, por ser tan buena alumna, por ser una muy buena amiga, por escucharme cuando estoy triste… por todo eso y mucho más te adoro. Y pues sí, te merecías esa RESPUESTA, HICISTE MUY BIEN LA TAREA, TE SACASTE UN DIEZ.

Cuídate mucho, te quiere demasiado…

Tu sensei.

**_Maeda Ai: _**Sé que te gusta, y te va a gustar más… Horo es una parte muy buena del fic, yo adoro su forma de ser, es tan "hombre", jeje…

Va a provocar muchas cosas. Y sí, Yoh si está sintiendo algo por ella. La verdad es que si me ayudaría mucho volver a leer alguno de tus lemmons, a ver si así me sale otro… sobre todo para este fic, pues hay muchísimas parejas y necesito algo especial para cada una de ellas. Sí, tardé mucho y otra vez, volví a tardar… y espero que esta vez, valga la pena también. Muchas gracias por leer. De verdad aprecio todos tus comentarios. Espero que puedas darme uno que otro consejo, sobre como hacer los lemmons… jiji. Chao.

**_Love Hao: _**Yo la cuido, no te preocupes… me has convertido en la Babysitter oficial de JoJo, pero lo hago con muchísimo gusto, es que esta niña es tan especial… sabes que estoy utilizando psicología inversa con Yoh, ya todas piensan bien de él… aunque Hao es el número uno en mi corazón, pero su hermano también es lindo. Yo no los abandono, jamás…solo estaba esperando a mis neuronas, se fueron de vacaciones. (**Darla:** Regresen malditas a donde creen que van! TToTT** Neuronas**: pues obviamente tan lejos de ti, como podamos… nos recargas de trabajo, vamos a explotar! ) Ya lo ves, de tanto andar con tu hermana, ya se me está pegando hasta la manera de escribir de ella, jeje. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, yo también espero que todo lo que te pase en la vida sea muy bueno. Chao, cuídate.

**_Priss: _**De veras siento que no haya HaoxAnna, pero no sé de pronto, esas cosas pueden cambiar…. No, la verdad es que este fic es tan extraño que ni yo misma sé que va a pasar. Sí, la verdad Hao está muy interesado en Anna, tanto que ya se está tomando a pecho toda esa situación, en la que se encuentra. Pues el lemmon, lo debo… lo sé, pero es que quiero que me salga medio romántico y pues no he podido aun, ya no te traumes… pero ya está en proceso y miles de gracias por el hecho de que este fic sea el único en el que prefieres un YohxAnna, más adelante te comentare mis planes sobre esta pareja… y te darás cuenta, que hice y por que. Aquí está al fin, la continuación, espero que te guste, porque sé que demoré mucho… pero he tenido que invertir mi tiempo, en otras cosas, de verdad lo siento… espero que ya no me demore más… ah, y el otro fic, ya lo actualicé. Léelo… bye.

**_F-Lover: _**Pues muchas gracias por decirlo, aunque fuera corriendo… y pues tarde pero aquí está la actualización.

**_Minamo: _**Bueno Minamo, NO, NO SE HA ACABADO. Muchas gracias por la espera… es que he estado en penumbras, pero ya le están llegando rayos de luz a mi cerebro. Aquí está el capitulo, ojala y te guste.

**_A Todos y cada uno de los lectores fieles de esta historia, pues de verdad muchísimas gracias por esperar tanto tiempo, les agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma, y les deseo lo mejor… ojalá y les guste. Ya saben espero sus reviews… que mi Dios los bendiga._**


	16. Atrapada bajo el peso de la culpa

**ENTERRANDO EL PASADO**

**By: Darla Asakura**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

"**ATRAPADA BAJO EL PESO DE LA CULPA"**

Un taxi se detuvo justo frente a uno de los edificios más tétricos y tristes, que se podían ver en aquel vecindario de apariencia humilde, de él descendieron casi inmediatamente dos hermosas mujeres. La rubia miraba a su alrededor con extrañeza, mientras que la pelirroja se veía aparentemente ubicada dentro de aquel ambiente baldío, lleno de nostalgia.

**¿Es aquí?**

Murmuró entre dientes la hermosa y elegante mujer, a su acompañante, que le miraba realmente entretenida, debido a su reacción.

**Sí¿Qué esperabas?**

Le preguntó a su vez, la mujer, al tiempo que se dedicaba a guiarla hacia las escaleras que comenzaron a subir sin perder ni un segundo, ni siquiera para que la chica rubia, totalmente fuera de su hábitat natural, pudiera asimilar aquel cambio, que la tomó por sorpresa.

**Este... no, nada.**

Dijo Anna Kyouyamma, no muy convencida de lo que estaba haciendo. Acaso estaba loca, como se le ocurrió dejar que esa completa extraña le llevara hasta allí, sin tomar las precauciones del caso. "Ay, Anna te veo grave", se dijo así misma, mentalmente; justo antes de percatarse de la mirada de escepticismo que la muchacha de estatura media y cortos cabellos pelirrojos le dedicaba, al detenerse frente a una puerta de madera, algo maltrecha, que al parecer era la entrada del nuevo hogar de Horo Horo.

**No eres buena mintiendo. Sostenme esto.**

Exclamó Matilda, pasándole a Anna las bolsas de papel, repletas de víveres, sin previo aviso, volviendo a captar la atención total de la rubia, que sosteniendo las bolsas, la miraba con ganas de desaparecerla del mapa, debido al atrevimiento de aquella insufrible criatura y a las atribuciones que al parecer solía tomarse libremente y sin preguntar. Matty, sonrió para sí misma con frescura y miró de reojo a la rubia de ojos negros, sólo para asegurarse de que ese gesto de su parte logró que Anna dejara de lado sus dudas; al conocerla, pudo confirmar sus sospechas, no sólo era una mujer hermosa, no... era también muy, pero muy especial... y al saberse certera en sus suposiciones anteriores, también se atrevió a suponer que en ese preciso momento aquella elegante rubia, debía estar regañándose a sí misma, por haber dejado que triunfara el primer impulso que tuvo y seguirla hasta allí, sin más... después de todo, ella era una perfecta desconocida. Así que, tenía que hacerla volver a retomar la clara decisión de ponerla en su lugar, para que se olvidara momentáneamente, de cualquier idea rara que le pasara por su cabeza, como por ejemplo que todo aquello, pudiera ser parte de algún complicado plan de secuestro.

**¡Oh no!**

Murmuró Matty, tras buscar algo, en todos y cada uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su pantalón camuflado, al parecer sin éxito. Atrayendo nuevamente la atención de la mujer de mirada negra, hacia ella.

**¿Y ahora qué?**

Dijo Anna con voz, totalmente audible y clara, que denotaba el gran desinterés que sentía, por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a la otra chica.

**Parece que dejé las llaves dentro.**

Aclaró Matilda, encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que Anna emitió un hondo suspiro de fastidio, tratando de auto controlarse, no podía permitirse el lujo de mostrarle a la otra, lo mucho que le molestaba su comportamiento infantil; por lo menos, no, sin antes ver a Horo Horo.

**Debes estar bromeando.**

Se limitó a contestar rudamente la rubia.

**No, mucho me temo que no.**

Se apresuró a contestar Matty.

**Toca y ya, no sé que esperas.**

Ordenó fríamente, mirándola de reojo.

**No quería despertarlo, casi no durmió y no quería, pues...**

Comenzó a explicarse la pelirroja, pero se vio interrumpida por la otra mujer, que conservó el hielo en su voz.

**Acaso la idea no era, que estuviese despierto cuando yo hablara con él¿o querías que me escuchara, mientras mi voz se colaba entre sus sueños?**

**Tienes razón, que bruta soy... a veces.**

Sonrió traviesamente Matty, ante la idea expuesta por la rubia, que le miraba duramente.

**Por lo menos lo reconoces.**

Repuso Anna, con indiferencia, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

**Son ideas mías, o no te caí muy bien que digamos.**

Se atrevió a preguntar Matty, con suma seriedad... borrando por completo todo rastro de sonrisa de sus labios. Anna la miró con hostilidad e ignoró la pregunta implícita en la oración que expuso la mujer que la observaba, algo contrariada.

**Bueno¿vas a tocar el timbre o lo hago yo?.**

**No respondiste a mi pregunta.**

Volvió a hablar Matilda, con la misma firmeza que reflejaba la voz de la rubia. Anna se cansó de esperar que ella se decidiera a ir a tocar el timbre, así que cumplió su promesa; le regresó a Matty las bolsas de papel, sin ningún tipo de sutileza y tocó el timbre varias veces, antes de darse vuelta para enfrentarse a la pelirroja, haciendo usó de toda la ironía que podía expresar en una oración.

**Ahhh¿es que era una pregunta?**

**El que calla otorga...**

Respondió Matty con tranquilidad, sin dejar de mirarla.

**Así es... saca tus propias conclusiones.**

Repuso rápidamente la otra mujer, sin molestarse ya, en disimular la rara aversión que sentía, hacia aquella chica, quien realmente no había hecho nada para merecerla, lo que la hacía sentirse una bruja, pero es que no podía evitarlo, algo no le permitía comportarse más que como una odiosa Madonna frente a esa hermosa, pero intrigante pelirroja.

**No entiendo... ¿Por qué les caigo mal a todos?**

Se preguntó a sí misma la chica, pero lamentablemente Anna la escuchó y se encargó de aclararle aquel punto.

**Qué raro¿no?**

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**No es obvio, Ma-til-da. Todos no podemos estar equivocados.**

Le expuso ella, arrastrando las palabras a propósito y hablando pausadamente, como si de no hacerlo, Matilda fuese incapaz de comprender a que se refería.

**Oh¿estás insinuando, que hay algo malo conmigo?**

Dijo Matty, sin poder aun, llegar a contemplar aquella posibilidad.

**No lo puedo creer, creo que tu cerebro si está funcionando después de todo.**

Le restregó Anna, ácidamente, dirigiéndose nuevamente a tocar el timbre, ya que nadie daba señales de vida todavía. Al darse vuelta para enfrentar a la otra chica, pudo ver como el rostro de Matilda, se había convertido de un momento a otro, en una máscara sin emoción, al punto que Anna incluso llegó a asustarse por una fracción de segundo, su mirada tenía un brillo extraño que solo había vislumbrado, una vez... en los ojos de su esposo. Era como si las sombras se apoderaran de la persona momentáneamente y esta fuese capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero la pelirroja solo se limitó a hablar firmemente.

**Mira Anna, si algo está ocurriendo entre Horo y tú, es solo entre él y tú, yo estoy fuera¿Me hago entender?... y deja de hablarme como si pensaras que soy retrasada.**

**Tú eres la que insiste en demostrar lo contrario.**

Volvió a tentar su suerte la Kyouyamma, dándole la espalda para continuar en su tarea de presionar una y otra vez el timbre, ya cansada con toda esa conversación y mucho más de la compañía que tenía.

**Ahora mismo vas a decirme, por qué de pronto estás tan agresiva.**

Le instó la muchacha pelirroja.

**Si te crees tan lista, por qué no lo deduces. Aunque en realidad es tan obvio, que cualquiera podría darse cuenta... incluso alguien como tú.**

Le retó Anna, sin dejar de lado la seguridad que le caracterizaba siempre.

**Si es tan obvio, por qué mejor no me lo dices y ya.**

Matilda estaba a punto de ceder ante las inmensas ganas de poner en su sitio a aquella rubia, que al parecer creía ser mejor que ella en todos los aspectos y sinceramente esa actitud de superioridad, ya le estaba hartando.

**Está bien... te lo diré, a ver si así te callas, de una buena vez. Pienso que tú...**

Comenzó Anna a decir, ante la atenta mirada de Matty, quién esperaba ansiosa esa respuesta; respuesta que no pudo escuchar, puesto que en ese preciso momento la puerta que se hallaba cerrada, se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a un hombre joven, alto y buenmozo, que había sido atraído por los frecuentes timbrazos, y del que ya las dos jóvenes se habían olvidado por completo, al sumirse en su actual conversación.

**¿Qué creen que están haciendo?... **

Exclamó algo furioso Horokeu, debido al escándalo que había armado su impertinente visitante, antes de reparar en la mujer rubia cuyos oscuros ojos no cesaban de recorrer su cuerpo, sin detenerse un segundo.

**¿Anna?**

**¡Horo¿Qué te pasó?**

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la chica, quién al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amigo, se olvidó de Matty instantáneamente y prácticamente corrió hacia él para asegurarse de que no se trataba de nada grave.

**No es nada¿qué haces aquí?**

Dijo el joven, apartando el rostro del suave tacto de ella y evitando mirarla a los ojos, aquellos ojos que adoraba. Al verla ahí, solo pudo constatar que todo estaba igual, que fuera de las paredes que conformaban aquel sencillo apartamentito, todo había continuado de lo más normal para el resto de la humanidad y que sólo él fue afectado, su vida fue la única que se detuvo; en ese momento sintió que ya no tenía lugar en ese mundo y se sintió pésimo.

**Yo... eh, vine... a **

Anna no supo que decir, no encontraba las palabras, el verlo ahí, la llenó de una gran felicidad y de lo único que tenía ganas era de abrazarlo, pero su extraño rechazo y aquella indiferencia que veía reflejada en sus ojos, fueron un duro golpe que no esperaba.

Matilda por su parte, se sentía incomoda con la escena que presenciaba, pudo observar como los ojos de Horo cambiaron al ver a Anna, se notaba que estaba luchando por no demostrarle sus sentimientos a la rubia, él era increíble, nunca conoció a alguien con tanta determinación, ni en sus diez años como agente especial. Horokeu Usui se merecía ser feliz y Anna era la mujer perfecta para él, después de conocerla ningún hombre podría dejar de pensar en ella con facilidad; se odió a sí misma, al reconocer un sentimiento que hacía más de un año no sentía, la impotencia... " ¿Impotencia, Matilda reacciona¿que demonios te importa a ti, si ellos deciden estar juntos o no?... son el uno para el otro ¿No?. Además esto, precisamente esto, era lo que tú pretendías al ir a buscarla", se dijo... "Sólo respira y sigue adelante", pensó obligándose a seguir de largo por la puerta que él mantenía abierta, sin mirar a la pareja y volviendo a sentirse inconforme consigo misma, puesto que recordó el hecho de que estuvo a punto de perder los estribos, hacía poco, mientras sostenía la conversación con Anna.

**Mejor entra.**

Exclamó Horo, al darse cuenta de que Matty ya había entrado y que ellos seguían allí fuera y de pie. Horo miró a Matilda, con una expresión no muy fácil de interpretar, para luego hacerse a un lado y permitir el paso a la rubia, fijando en ella su oscura y profunda mirada, más ella solo le observaba como tratando de descifrar lo que le ocurría. El brillo peligroso que siempre pendía en sus frías orbes oscuras, cuando estaba al borde de la furia, se esfumó cuando vio directamente a los ojos negros de la chica dorada, en el momento mismo, en que la otra chica seguía su camino hacia la cocina, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

**Horo... yo...**

Empezó la mujer, después de analizar el rostro del muchacho, sus gestos... estaba más pálido de lo normal, presentaba visibles contusiones, que al parecer ya estaban sanando; además vio que el joven se hallaba apoyado en una especie de bastón, lo que eran claros indicios de que algo le había sucedido. Horo no volvió abrir la boca , hasta que sintió desaparecer por completo, la presencia de la pelirroja.

**Anna¿a qué viniste?; ¿no deberías estar disfrutando de tu luna de miel?**

Dijo él, alejándose al percatarse de que ella pretendía volver a tocarlo. Sabía que no podría soportar la tortura de sus caricias, y por eso lo hacía, debía mantenerse firme.

**Estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Quería saber como te encontrabas?**

Le habló la chica con total franqueza, sin dejar de observarlo.

**No me digas que sólo por eso, suspendiste tu viaje de recién casada.**

Expuso él, con una sonrisa maquiavélica acompañando a sus palabras y que iba dirigida única y exclusivamente a ella.

**No... ¿Qué te ocurre Horo?**

Le preguntó quedamente Anna, al percatarse del sarcasmo que muy pocas veces le vio expresar al chico en el pasado y que está vez era fácil de reconocer en sus palabras.

**¿Qué podría pasarme, Anna, estoy en perfecto estado¿o es que eso tampoco puedes verlo?**

Le repuso el joven, como si aquella situación tan tensionante fuera habitual entre ellos.

**Claro que veo, por eso pregunto... esperando que tal vez, te dignes a contestarme .**

Dijo Anna, tratando de ignorar la clara insinuación en las palabras de él.

**¿por qué?**

Le soltó de repente, confundiéndola sobremanera.

**¿Cómo así?**

Interrogó ella.

**¿Por qué tendría yo, que contestar a tus preguntas?**

**No entiendo.**

Él la miró fijamente, sin expresar nada en aquella mirada de la que la hizo objeto, antes de dedicarse a explicarle, con la misma frialdad que le caracterizaba a ella, pero que muy pocas veces, utilizaba con él.

**Es fácil, y estoy completamente seguro de que una mujer con el soberbio intelecto que tu posees, no tendrá ningún problema para entenderlo.**

Habló con resolución, aquel joven tan importante en su vida, dejándola cada vez más confundida, por lo que no tardó en preguntar, ya hastiándose de los rodeos que él daba.

**¿A qué te refieres con eso, Mira Horo Horo... deja de hacerte el interesante y más bien, explícame ¿de dónde salieron todos esos moretones y qué rayos haces con ese intento de mujer, cuando deberías de estar en Italia, con tu hermana.**

Le espetó ella, de una forma bastante cruda, ya perdiendo la paciencia. Él sonrió abiertamente y poco a poco fue acercándose a la chica, hasta que quedó muy poca distancia ente los dos.

**Eres increíble, Anna... nunca dejas de sorprenderme.**

Con tranquilidad fría el chico de cabellos celestes, que en ese instante llevaba algo revueltos, la miraba fijamente, al tiempo que con una de sus grandes y fuertes manos, acariciaba levemente una de las mejillas de la mujer que amaba desesperadamente, con dulzura inmensa. La chica no emitió sonido alguno, sólo le permitió a Horo hacer aquello, pero aun mantenía en sus ojos reflejada la necesidad de una explicación, por parte del ainu.

**Eres tan hermosa.**

Prosiguió él lentamente, mirándola como si quisiera grabar cada detalle de su rostro.

**Tan inteligente... **

Las palabras de Horokeu Usui eran un arrullo para la chica, fueron dichas con sumo cuidado y ternura... Anna no dudaba de ninguna de sus palabras, no podía moverse, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, pues ya se sentía mareada por el aroma tan varonil que desprendía el hombre que tenía frente a frente, y del que nunca se había percatado tanto como en esos momentos. Horo se inclinó hacia ella, el espacio entre sus rostros era solo de escasos milímetros y Anna creyó reconocer la intención del joven al hacer aquello¿acaso quería besarla?... Pero él sólo la miraba y cuando la chica pensó que realmente no podía ni quería hacer nada para evitar aquel posible beso, Horo Horo detuvo la inconsciente caricia, que no había podido reprimir debido a la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia la chica, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

**Y tan, pero tan... ingenua.**

Terminó su oración, poniendo una prudente distancia entre él y los ojos oscuros que le hipnotizaban.

**En verdad piensas que debo darte explicaciones de mis actos, cuando dejaste muy en claro que yo no soy nadie para pedírtelas a ti... que solo soy un idiota más, engrosando el número de aquellos, que lamentablemente creyeron que podían significar "algo" en tu vida y muy tarde se dieron cuenta que no tenían más valor para ti, del que representa un cero a la izquierda.**

Continuó explicándole el ainu, tranquilamente, aunque en su interior se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla épica, entre el amor que sentía por Anna y todo el veneno que le recorría desenfrenadamente por todo su ser y que le estaba matando, causado por la rápida unión de ella con un desconocido cualquiera y también por el hecho, de que a pesar de que siempre estuvo a su lado, ella jamás le ofreció la oportunidad de demostrarle la magnitud de sus sentimientos. Las palabras de Horokeu salieron de su boca, para ir a estrellarse y retumbar en la mente y los oídos de Anna, quién pestañeó perpleja, antes de poderle contestar con algo, al anterior comentario del joven del norte.

**Eso no es cierto, Horo... sabes que no es verdad.**

Titubeó por primera vez la controlada rubia.

**¿Cuál parte?**

Volvió a sorprenderla el hermoso y fuerte muchacho, con esa sonrisita que ella ya comenzaba a odiar.

**Yo no juego con las personas, y tu... y tu...**

No pudo terminar, pues nuevamente él se hizo escuchar levantando el tono de su voz, muy por encima de la de ella, ahogándola.

**Y yo?... y yo que?... ¿qué vas a decirme?... ¿una mentira piadosa... ahora?. Una gran mentira que te permita seguir manejándome¿pues adivina que Annita, no estoy dispuesto a escucharte... ya no, no voy a dejar que me enredes con palabras bonitas, porque de seguro ahora intentarás explicarme lo mucho que valgo para ti, y porqué te preocupabas por mi. Pues no te molestes, porque sé que no es cierto...**

La manera en que Horo le hablaba, le hería profundamente, no podía creer que él, su mejor amigo, pensara todas esas cosas de ella. No, no podía ser... buscó nuevamente las palabras que le permitieran expresar todo lo que sentía, lo mucho que él le importaba.

**Pero es verdad, si me preocupo por ti... incluso, más de lo que debería, tu eres el único que me... yo...**

**Yo que Anna, nunca permitiste realmente que fuera parte de tu vida... no pretendas hacerme creer lo contrario.**

El mayor de los Usui, seguía reacio a escuchar lo que ella quería decirle, a creerle... y entonces Anna se desesperó y explotó gritándole de tal forma, que hasta se sorprendió a sí misma.

**El que no te quiera de la forma en que tu deseas, no quiere decir que no lo haga. No sabes lo mucho que me ha dolido saber que te he hecho daño... pero YO SI TE QUIERO... Y DE VERDAD... MI CARIÑO SI ES REAL, NO COMO EL DE ELLA QUE SE DEDICA A CONSOLARTE POR LAS NOCHES, CUANDO ESTÁS INQUIETO... pero si es sincero.**

El muchacho le miró perplejo, pues no sabía a que se refería la mujer con eso.

**No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando... **

Le replicó él, esta vez con desgano.

**Ay... por Dios, Horo... Cínico, si que no. Sabes muy bien de que hablo... te has estado acostando con esa pequeña cualquiera, desde que decidiste desaparecerte de nuestras vidas...**

El abrió los ojos más de lo normal, pero sólo por el tiempo que le tomó asimilar lo que ella le había dicho.

**Ella no es ninguna cualquiera.**

Afirmó él, recordando que no sabía mucho de Matilda ni de la vida que llevaba, pero no parecía del tipo de mujer que comerciaba con su cuerpo, de eso si creía estar seguro. Aunque él no tenia mucha experiencia con mujeres de esa clase, después de todo.

**No pareces muy convencido... además que clase de mujer mete a un hombre al que acaba de conocer y del que no sabe nada, en su cama.**

Anna ya no gritaba, pero igual mantenía su voz, como dos niveles por encima de lo normal; en su interior, deseaba que la tal Matilda, pudiera escucharla.

**Una mujer excepcional... Anna.**

Horo Horo otra vez asestó directamente al control de Anna, con este último comentario, debilitándolo.

**¿Qué?**

**Esa clase de mujer lo hace.**

Volvió a defender a Matty, el muchacho... quién a decir verdad, no supo ni porqué lo hacía, sólo se dejaba llevar por lo que sus instintos le gritaban, y era cierto, todo lo que decía de la mujer pelirroja, a la que casi ni conocía, estaba seguro de que era cierto... Matilda nunca preguntó nada fuera de lo normal, a pesar de que él siempre se quejaba de que era demasiado parlanchina, lo ayudó sin conocerlo, sólo porque le nació hacerlo y además, apartando el hecho de le encantaba sacarlo de quicio con sus miles de conjeturas, que para el colmo de males, resultaban siendo verdaderas, casi en su totalidad... trataba de hacerle sentir cómodo y a gusto, e incluso soportaba sus malos tratos y los constantes insultos de los que era objeto, por parte suya.

**Me parece inaudito, que estés defendiendo una clase de comportamiento que antes de verdad abominabas.**

Le reprochó Anna, mirándolo como si no lo conociera en lo absoluto.

**Las cosas no siempre son como tu crees, Anna.**

Se limitó a decir, el muchacho de ojos oscuros.

**¿Ah no, entonces explícame como son las cosas, por que yo no le veo la lógica. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que la hace tan excepcional?**

Le desafió ella, aunque en el fondo realmente quería escuchar que era aquello que hacía tan especial a la pelirroja, frente a los ojos de su amigo e incluso ante los propios; pues sinceramente, ella sentía que de verdad, esa mujer que se encontraba en la cocina, si tenia algo que le destacaba del montón, lo supo desde el primer momento en que la vio, quizá fue eso... el saberla especial, lo que le ganó su desconfianza, casi de inmediato. Pero Horo Horo sólo guardaba silencio...

**¿Qué pasó te comió la lengua el ratón?**

**No.**

Respondió él, con cierta exasperación ante la incitación de ella.

**Entonces...**

**Simplemente acabo de recordar, que no tengo porque intentar congraciarla frente a tus ojos. Quizá esto sea nuevo para ti, pero no todo gira a tu alrededor. Nadie está obligado a vivir bajo tus principios, ni bajo tus conceptos... y no todo el mundo necesita tu aceptación, Anna. No eres Dios...**

Le aclaró con claro desprecio a la chica, cuyos nervios volvieron a alterarse ante su audaz respuesta.

**¿Qué demonios te hizo esa maldita bruja, también te peleaste por ella... ¿es por eso que tienes esos golpes?**

Le espetó duramente.

**Sí. Me peleé con ella, y perdí. Es por eso que ahora soy su esclavo y fiel servidor, me parece que cambié de ama, nena... y como ya no tienes ningún poder sobre mí, me temo que deberás disculparme, es hora de mi próxima sesión de azotes, y ya logró distinguir el inconfundible sonido del látigo.**

Dijo él con cinismo y desdén, Anna lo odió con todo su ser en ese instante, y detestó también a la mujer, que creía la culpable de todo aquello. No quería aceptar algo que sabía a la perfección, que a quién verdaderamente odiaba era a sí misma, ella era la única culpable, su comportamiento trajo como consecuencia lo que ahora ocurría, sin embargo el orgullo no le dejó permanecer callada ante la respuesta del muchacho que le miraba desdeñosamente.

**Imbécil... de verdad nunca pensé que podrías llegar a ser tan tarado, como para negarte a la realidad; te estás comportando como si jamás hubieses tenido un cerebro, me decepcionas Horo, esperaba más de ti.**

**Adiós Anna. No te molestes en volver muy pronto.**

Anna no esperó a que le indicaran el camino, estaba de verdad enfurecida, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo estaba. Del alivio que le produjo encontrar a Horo "Sano y salvo", no quedaba nada, fue reemplazado totalmente por la tristeza al escuchar, lo que nunca pensó escuchar de su boca... que no se molestaría en explicar los motivos que le llevaron a comportarse de una manera tan absurda, que ella ya no formaba parte de su vida, y luego de nuevo, cambió un sentimiento por otro, ya no era tristeza... ahora era rabia; una ira que había dejado de sentir hace mucho tiempo y que pensaba que ya había superado, el enojo que le producía saber que otra mujer la había remplazado en el corazón de un ser querido, el enojo que le producía tener la certeza de que Horo Horo estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por erradicarla de su vida, como si de una mala hierba se tratase y lo peor... que ubicara a otra, por encima suyo. Sólo había sentido aquella sensación una vez en el pasado, cuando se enteró de la peor forma, que no era la primera en el corazón de su adorado prometido, que de hecho nunca lo fue... cuando al ver como Liserg la cambiaba por Tamao, se le derrumbó su pequeño mundo, con la misma facilidad con la que un castillo de naipes es arrasado por el viento y decidió entonces vivir en una total abstinencia sentimental, lo cual tampoco estaba dando muy buenos resultados... Pensó en Hao y la manera en la que le descolocaba su muy bien planeada vida... Pensó en Yoh y la ternura tan inmensa que le hacía sentir, la paz que representaba para ella, claro, cuando quería... y pensó en Horokeu... su amigo, su hermano... sí, siempre estuvo segura de lo que significaba en su vida, una figura fraternal, un hermano mayor... sin su apoyo incondicional hubiese estado perdida, él nunca le exigió nada, siempre estuvo cuando lo necesitó. No, nunca hubo presiones ni dudas por parte de él, que le mostró completamente su alma, mientras que ella, ella en cambio le pago con desconfianza.

¿Por qué¿Por qué entonces le carcomía y mortificaba, que él al fin se cansara de esperarla, y buscara a alguien más, alguien a quien entregarse por completo y sin miedo a ser rechazado, como sin lugar a dudas, ella lo hubiera hecho. Todo lo que él dijo le dolió tremendamente y al recordarlo, los ojos inmediatamente se le anegaron de lágrimas, porque la gran mayoría de las cosas que le restregó el joven ainu eran totalmente ciertas, ella lo dejó fuera siempre, por miedo... sí, eso era, miedo... miedo; toda su fortaleza era una gran fachada, ahora lo sabía, acababa de entenderlo, pero aun así se mantenía en negación... Tuvo miedo, miedo de verdad a que otra persona se colara en su corazón, miedo a ser vulnerable, a volver a salir herida... y fue él quien terminó pagando los platos rotos de su cobardía, él, por ser el hombre más cercano a ella, por ser el hombre del que pudo enamorarse locamente, de haberse dado una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Oh, por Dios Horo... te hice tanto daño.**

Anna Kyouyamma, ahora Asakura, no pudo retener por más tiempo las lágrimas... le dolía tanto saber que era la responsable del sufrimiento de aquel joven, que le embargó un horrible sentimiento de culpa, al tiempo que una enorme sensación de pérdida, se abrió paso en su interior, invadiéndola totalmente.

Había alejado sin querer, a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Él ya había decidido sacarla de su corazón y ella sabía perfectamente, que cuando él tomaba una decisión... ya no había marcha atrás; lo había dejado ir y no existía nada que pudiera hacer para recuperar, por lo menos, su amistad.

* * *

Matty aun se hallaba en la cocina, entretenida mientras sacaba el zumo de las jugosas naranjas, había escuchado gran parte de la conversación, al parecer la parte final; las palabras de Anna, solo lograron reafirmar su teoría de que la joven rubia, sintió una terrible aversión por ella desde un comienzo, más todavía al enterarse de la situación en la que ella y Horokeu se encontraban...

Nunca fue buena haciendo amigas. En su adolescencia, su personalidad, mezcla de misterio, picardía y hasta cierto punto infantilismo, le había acarreado más de un problema, sobre todo porque parecía tener un imán para atraer situaciones extrañas y sumamente comprometedoras, con algunos de los chicos más guapos, con quienes al final, no tenía nada que ver. Sonrió al recordar la ultima vez que le sucedió algo como eso... Fue en el baile de graduación, cuando Marion Phauna, a quién acababan de nombrar reina de la promoción, le encontró desenredando una de las pinzas que utilizaba aquella noche para sujetarse la larga cabellera, de la hebilla del cinturón de Aarón, su novio... y todo porque ella había resbalado, y él, de caballero, impidió que se fuera de cabeza a la piscina, pero al inclinarse para sostenerla... Oops, se atascó y ella casi se arranca el cabello de raíz, al intentar levantarse, luego él se movió, para no dejarle caer, tropezando con la pata de una silla cercana y no supo dónde rayos metió el pie, pero cayó aparatosamente hacia atrás, llevándosela consigo por supuesto y terminó allí, luchando por zafarse... mientras llegaba la novia, que después de ser coronada, al no verle, le buscaba desesperadamente y acertó a hallarlos en el momento en que él yacía recostado de espaldas en el suelo y muerto de risa por lo que había sucedido y ella estaba rodilla en tierra, con la cabeza metida en su entrepierna, peleando desaforadamente por soltarse el hermoso cabello, que se le acababa de enredar aun más y más colorada que un tomate, al encontrarse en aquella "inocente posición"... que ahora sí, viéndola desde otro ángulo bastante lejano, daba la impresión de que "no habían encontrado un cuarto de motel lo suficientemente barato, para hacer porquerías"... como les dijo el rector, cuando gracias a los gritos que profería la chica más guapa de toda la preparatoria, la fiesta se trasladara al lugar de los hechos, antes de que ella lograra terminar de liberar su cabello, también gracias a los jaloneos y los golpes que la susodicha reina le proporcionaba, por encima del cuerpo de su apuesto novio, que intentaba protegerla de los constantes ataques de Marion.

Matilda rió para sí y la burla se vio dibujada en su hermoso rostro... ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

**¿Te divertiste?**

**¿Cómo?**

Fue lo único que logró decir la chica, cuya sonrisa se desvaneció al analizar el semblante oscuro del hombre que acababa de irrumpir en la cocina, sacándola de su ensoñación.

**Nada, de seguro que si lo hiciste. ¿Por qué, Te gusta torturarme... ¿Es eso?**

Interrogó nuevamente el chico, sentándose frente a ella, del otro lado del mesón.

**Horokeu... no sé de qué hablas.**

Contestó ella con honestidad.

**No me tomes por idiota, no resisto que lo hagan... ¿por qué buscaste a Anna¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarla?... ¿Cómo te enteraste de su existencia, en primer lugar?**

"Así que se trataba de Anna, como no pudo imaginárselo", pensó algo fastidiada Matilda.

**Eso no importa. Sólo quise ayudar... ayudarte.**

Exclamó, continuando con su labor de exprimir naranjas, sin preocuparse en mirarlo.

**No mientas... ¿Yo acaso te pedí que lo hicieras, porque no recuerdo haberlo hecho.**

Dijo él elevando mucho más el tono de su voz, después de apartar tan bruscamente el recipiente que utilizaba la pelirroja para hacer el jugo de naranjas, que rodó por la mesa y fue a estrellarse contra el piso de la cocina, derramando todo su contenido.

**Tal vez no lo hiciste con palabras, pero todo tu ser rogaba por verla, por hablar con ella... así que yo...**

La chica levantó la mirada ante la hostil acción del muchacho, y comenzó a explicarse con una serenidad increíble, esa que tanto le molestaba a él...

**Así que tú, nuevamente te tomaste la libertad de meterte en mi vida... sé que te la debo, no lo puedo olvidar, tú nunca dejas que lo olvide, pero eso no te hace mi dueña, no implica que tomes decisiones, que son sólo mías. Y no me interesa con que intenciones lo hiciste, ver a Anna en estos momentos, no me ayudó en lo absoluto.**

Dijo él, levantándose rápidamente con un movimiento casi felino, ella se levantó también y volvió a intentar hacerse escuchar, pero él no quería oír nada.

**Horokeu no lo hice para lastimarte, esa no fue...**

**No me interesa.**

Le repitió cortante y se dirigió hacia la puerta, solamente para detenerse a medio camino para decirle con voz, ya más modulada.

**A mí no se me olvidan las cosas con facilidad, mucho menos las deudas, y sé que te debo demasiado, Matilda, estoy consciente de ello... algún día te pagaré todo lo que has hecho por mí; no con dinero, por supuesto... Algo me dice que no lo aceptarías... pero ya encontraré la forma, te lo aseguro.**

Él continuo luego su camino hacia la puerta, mientras que ella lo observaba marcharse sin intentar hacer nada para evitarlo, para luego dejarse caer nuevamente en la silla que ocupada, sintiéndose extrañamente derrotada.

* * *

Una bella muchacha de cabellos largos y azules, se encontraba ya más calmada, explicándole los motivos de su estado de depresión al muchacho que la sostenía entre sus brazos, quién le miraba con ternura.

**Las cosas no podrían empeorar. Me siento muy triste, Liserg, muy mal...**

Él la contempló tranquilamente, mientras acariciaba una y otra vez el cabello de la chica.

**Pilika, quisiera decirte que todo va a estar bien, de verdad, desearía que así fuera... pero lamentablemente, la vida me ha enseñado, golpe tras golpe, que las cosas no siempre salen como esperamos... pero también me ha susurrado al oído, que hay que seguir siempre adelante y tener fé.**

Ella dejó de mirar el aparato telefónico, del otro lado del salón y se dedicó a observarlo a él, con fijeza, tratando de analizar sus palabras. ¿a qué golpes se referiría Liserg, Pilika quedó intrigada, "Espero que algún día me tengas la suficiente confianza, como para contarme que te ha ocurrido", pensó.

**Debes tener mucha fé, Pili... mucha.**

Repitió él quedamente.

**Quisiera hacerlo... pero a veces me siento desfallecer, se me resquiebra la voluntad y la seguridad de la que siempre he gozado, suele abandonarme en situaciones como esta. No creo poder hacerlo sola, ni soportar esto...**

Volvió a hablar ella, algo impaciente, dejando de mirar a Liserg, para fijar su mirada nuevamente al frente.

**Lo harás, tú eres muy fuerte, eso se nota... pero en algo si te equivocas, no estarás sola, yo me quedaré contigo el tiempo que lo necesites. Claro... si tú me lo permites.**

**Pero Liserg, tú tienes cosas que hacer en Londres, no me gustaría abusar de tu confianza...**

La replica de Pilika no se hizo esperar, apenas y conocía a Liserg sin embargo, sentía que podía confiar en él ,ciegamente, pero de todas formas, no dejaba de sorprenderle que él se ofreciera a quedarse en Italia, sólo por hacerle compañía.

**Hey, pensé que ayer habíamos quedado en que seríamos amigos... los amigos siempre están cuando se les necesita. Tú me necesitas ahora, así que aquí me quedo.**

Respondió él, fingiendo estar ofendido, para luego mostrarle a la chica una hermosa sonrisa, él sólo deseaba que Pilika le permitiese estar con ella... mirar su rostro, escuchar su voz, le hacía tanto bien. Reconocía que al principio, estaba algo predispuesto, nunca había compartido tanto y en tan poco tiempo con una mujer, después de lo ocurrido con Anna; pero Pilika fue deshaciendo rápidamente sus temores, hasta que estos, casi hubieron desaparecido y desde entonces no encontraba como sacarla de sus pensamientos, hasta que terminó allí, buscándola otra vez.

**¿De verdad, quieres ser mi amigo?**

Le preguntó ella, extrañada por la insistencia del chico.

**Pues, la verdad... no.**

**Ah?**

Ella abrió la boca, pero no pronunció más que eso. Él la miró divertido por el gesto de ella y le aclaró con naturalidad.

**Me gustaría ser más que un simple amigo para ti, pero este momento no es el más conveniente para hablar sobre eso.**

Ella dudó un instante antes de volver a hablar, tratando de aparentar más tranquilidad de la que sentía, a decir verdad, estaba muy nerviosa¿Qué había querido decir Liserg con eso?

**¿Estás tratando de decir... que te gusto?**

Él sonrió aun más, antes de responder.

**¿Gustarme?... me encantas Pilika, pero sé que ahora, lo único que de verdad necesitas es un amigo, alguien que te escuche y te apoye... y es eso precisamente, lo que yo pretendo ser, un buen amigo; así que te pido por favor, que trates de no pensar en lo que te acabo de confesar...**

Liserg derramaba encanto, era increíblemente dulce y Pilika se sentía prácticamente trepada en las nubes, le había dicho que le encantaba, sería posible que la vida le hubiera guardado aquella sorpresa, algo que realmente nunca se esperó... De igual forma, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, él estaba loco, como iba a hacer ella, para no pensar en lo que él acababa de decirle.

**Supongo que puedo intentarlo.**

Dijo al fin, enderezándose en el sofá, él guardó silencio, sin dejar de observarla, satisfecho por el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido, en esa bella muchacha, que desde el día anterior le conquistó con su dulzura e inteligencia.

**¿por qué tarda tanto en llamar Anna?**

Soltó ella impacientándose una vez más, al ver que el teléfono no sonaba y también para romper el silencio que de un momento a otro comenzó a reinar entre los dos.

**¿Anna?**

Exclamó el joven inglés, a quién se le tensaron por un momento los nervios. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, cuando pensaba en ella, cuando algún recuerdo lo asaltaba o cuando escuchaba su nombre en algún lugar. Se enojaba con facilidad, siempre que eso pasaba... por ser tan idiota, como para recordarla; pero no dejaría que esta vez el recuerdo de la preciosa mujer, que estuvo a punto de convertirse en su esposa, le arruinara una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz. No esta vez...

**Sí, Anna... mi mejor amiga. Prometió que llamaría... iba a intentar localizar a mi hermano.**

Explicó Pilika, a quien se le escapó el pequeño detalle de la tensión que se apoderó por un instante, del muchacho de cabellos tan verdes como sus ojos, quizá debido a su preocupación por el paradero de su hermano mayor.

**Quizás aun no lo hace, y no quiere ilusionarte.**

Murmuró él, recobrando paulatinamente la tranquilidad. El mundo era demasiado grande, no existía posibilidad alguna de que Anna, la mejor amiga de Pilika, fuese su misma Anna.

**Aun así, debería hacerlo, con una pista me basta... sabe que todo lo que tenga que ver con mi hermano, me interesa, él es mi prioridad, ella lo sabe. Además me conoce, sabe perfectamente que odio esperar, más que a nada en este mundo.**

Recitó la joven de largos cabellos, pasándose una mano por estos, demostrando su creciente exasperación.

**Tranquila, Pili. Ya llamará...**

Dijo él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y llevándoselas a los labios para depositar un pequeño beso, en ellas.

**Ojalá así sea.**

Insistió la joven mujer, retirando las manos en un gesto, que dejaba ver el nerviosismo que le produjo la acción del apuesto muchacho, quién nuevamente sonrió

* * *

Anna llegó con cara de atormentada a su nueva empresa, siguió de largo sin hablarle a nadie, lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban sin llegar a correr, para alcanzar la seguridad que le ofrecía su oficina, no podía dejar que sus empleados ni mucho menos, sus nuevos parientes, le vieran así, casi al borde del llanto.

**Señora, su esposo...**

Le alcanzó a balbucear a su secretaria, antes de que la joven le cortara a media oración y se encaminara directamente hacia la puerta de la oficina.

**Ahora no.**

**Pero es que...**

Intentó explicarse la otra, pero Anna le volvió a repetir esta vez, con más brusquedad.

**Dije que no.**

En el momento en que se disponía a entrar, la voz de su cuñado demandó su atención.

**Ahí estás Anna...**

**Ahora no puedo atenderte, lo siento Hao.**

Dijo ella, sin detenerse siquiera a mirarlo, pues sintió que las lágrimas estaban a punto de emerger de sus ojos.

**Necesito hablar contigo y no puede esperar.**

Exclamó el moreno, colándose tras ella a la oficina.

**¿Que parte de "Ahora no puedo atenderte", fue la que no entendiste, para que me sigas hasta aquí.**

Le reprochó ella colérica, mirando a Hao con desdén, él estaba pensando en contestarle con el mismo tono que ella utilizó, cuando notó las lágrimas que ya recorrían por el rostro de la mujer rubia.

**Anna... ¿Qué te ocurre, Yoh hizo...**

Le habló él suavemente, acercándose a ella, visiblemente preocupado por el estado en que se encontraba.

**Quieres dejarlo fuera. A mi no me pasa nada, oíste... nada.**

Le recalcó ella, apartándose de él bruscamente.

**Pero estás llorando.**

Agregó él.

**No es cierto... yo no lloro.**

Le corrigió ella, limpiándose las tercas lágrimas, con rabia y sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

**Pues tus lágrimas dicen lo contrario. Anna eres humana, claro que puedes llorar. Me gustaría saber, que te puso así.**

Añadió el muchacho con verdadero interés.

**Oh sí, me imagino cuanto te gustaría saberlo.**

Comenzó ella con desdén...

**Pero no tengo porqué contarte nada, sorprendido Hao... No me digas que pensaste siquiera por un segundo, que por compartir unos cuantos besos y un par de caricias, ya eras importante para mí; No me lo digas, Hao... Porque si así fue, que equivocada estaba, cuando pensé que eras "algo" inteligente.**

Terminó de decir ella, con amargura latente en su voz. Él abrió un poco los ojos, pero luego se relajó y le dedicó una extraña sonrisa, mezcla de sarcasmo e ironía, que le heló la sangre a la chica, justo antes de decir con suma seguridad.

**Típico, estás enojada y te desquitas conmigo. Que buena terapia, Anna... Sé que no soy nadie para ti, pero también sé que si llegaré a ser importante en tu vida, y te aseguro que los Asakura, no somos fáciles de olvidar.**

Dijo él y se dirigió a la puerta, haciendo que Anna se enojara por aquello. ¿quién se creía él que era, para ir a vaciticinarle aquel triste final?... estaba loco si pensaba que lo iba a dejar ir, así como así, sin aclararle un par de cosillas.

**Pues para mí, si lo serán... Porque ni tú, ni tu hermano significan, ni significarán nada para mí, jamás. ¿Sabes por qué, Hao?**

Le repuso Anna al chico, quién al escuchar la pregunta emitida por la rubia, se dio vuelta para observarla y dedicarse a oír lo que ella tenía que decir.

**Soy todo oídos.**

Dijo él, con total sarcasmo.

**Porque yo no siento, yo no sé como amar, ya no.**

Le dijo ella, exasperada por la actitud del castaño.

**¡Ay Anna! Nunca des nada por hecho, la vida podría hacer que te volvieras a estrellar, y entonces si que será doloroso...**

Habló él, lentamente y con una actitud demasiado arrogante, incluso para Anna, quién ya estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente así.

**Vete Hao, déjame en paz... ¡LARGATE!**

Le gritó ella, aventándole un pisapapeles que él esquivó fácilmente, antes de salir del lugar.

* * *

La mansión de los Asakura en Izumo, era una de las edificaciones más magnificas y hermosas de sus alrededores, además era un icono de poderío y elegancia en el sector exclusivo donde se encontraba, por lo que su majestuosidad impactaba a cualquiera que lograra vislumbrarla, siendo un reflejo del buen gusto que poseían sus habitantes, sin embargo su imponencia jamás podría competir con la de aquel joven hombre que en ese preciso instante detenía su camioneta negra, después de haber cruzado el portal que delimitaba aquella enorme casa. Len frenó frente a la casa, como pocas veces hacía y al bajar una sonrisa de felicidad, muy poco común en él, engalanó aun más su rostro, si es que eso era posible, porque ese muchacho de misteriosos y chispeantes ojos verdes gatunos, era un verdadero deleite para la mayoría de las mujeres del área y de su oficina, por supuesto.

**Tamao...**

Len llamó a su esposa, después de subir las escaleras y dirigirse a su habitación rápidamente.

**Mi amor, no me digas que no lograste convencer a Anna, de que te dejara regresar.**

Dijo ella, algo sorprendida de verle, correspondiendo a su cálido abrazo.

**Pues ni siquiera alcancé a hablar con ella, sobre eso.**

Le explicó él, dándole un pequeño beso de amor en los labios.

**Entonces... ¿desististe?**

Prosiguió ella, luego de ayudarle a deshacerse de la chaqueta y la corbata.

**Digamos que me convencieron sobre las ventajas que tenía el estar de vacaciones, y de que las aceptara por las buenas; Además me dieron una muy buena idea, para sacarles el mejor provecho posible.**

Agregó mirándola con cierta malicia, a la que Tamao sonrió tranquilamente, antes de dirigirse a colgar aquellas prendas de vestir de su esposo.

**No me digas, y ¿como mi querido y supremamente guapo esposo, piensa hacer eso? **

Habló ella, utilizando un tono muy sensual que sólo iba dirigido a él, quién al percibirlo le respondió de igual manera.

**Pues llevando a la criatura más hermosa que existe para mí, sobre la faz de la tierra, a disfrutar de nuestro anhelado viaje de luna de miel.**

**¿Es en serio, Len?**

Exclamó ella, bastante emocionada, arrojándose a sus fuertes brazos. Len la sostuvo y buscó su boca inmediatamente robándole el aliento, con uno de sus apasionados besos, antes de responderle.

**Sip, hablo muy en serio... claro que si no quieres, puedo buscar otra cosa en que entretenerme.**

Tamao lo miró de reojo aun en sus brazos y le exclamó con celeridad.

**A mí no me amenaces, Len Tao. Solo te entretendrás conmigo, de ahora en adelante.**

Su esposo volvió a sonreír ante el comentario de ella y se limitó a decir.

**Que radical es mi pequeña rosita salvaje. Me gusta.**

Lo último fue prácticamente un murmullo, que le erizó la piel a la chica, puesto que denotaba todo el deseo que él sentía por ella. Así que sonrió triunfante.

**Lo sé. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?**

Concluyó la chica de cabellos rosa, escabulléndose de entre los brazos del chico de ojos ambarinos, para entretenerse frente al espejo del tocador, mientras soltaba su largo cabello, para cepillarlo un rato.

**Hoy mismo, si quieres... **

Contestó el joven chino, sin poder resistir el impulso de acercarse a ella, al ver como el cabello caía libremente, en un gesto que le pareció sumamente sensual.

**Pero primero, porque no aprovechar algo del tiempo libre, que nos brindaron tan amablemente los nuevos esposos Asakura.**

Lo próximo que Tamao sintió fue el aroma a especias que siempre acompañaba a su adorado esposo y sus finos labios, recorrer lentamente su cuello; avivando de nuevo la hoguera de la pasión en ella, al verse encerrada dentro del circulo que formaban los brazos de él, al cerrarse suavemente alrededor de su diminuta cintura.

**Tus deseos son ordenes, Cielito lindo. Además... que feo sería hacerles un desaire, después de que se tomaron todo este trabajo.**

Dijo ella al darse vuelta para mirarlo con los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria que le invadía poco a poco el cuerpo y luego levantar los brazos para rodear el masculino cuello. Len afirmó levemente con la cabeza, mostrándole a su esposa que estaba de acuerdo con todo lo dicho, antes de volver apropiarse de sus labios y alzarla en brazos, con un rápido movimiento que hizo que Tamao se aferrara aun más a su cuello, riendo.

* * *

Pilika y Liserg estaban sentados en la cocina, tomando una taza de té, ella tratando de olvidar parte de su última conversación, o más bien la parte que él le pidió ignorar, y él, mirándola con tranquilidad, embebido en su belleza, que a cada momento le parecía más única. Era extraño, había en ella ciertas actitudes que le hacían compararla casi sin querer, con sus dos antiguos amores; Pilika poseía una fuerza de voluntad casi tan férrea como la de Anna y una dulzura, sólo comparable a la de Tamao. Pero era única él lo sabía, y eso precisamente era lo que la convertía en alguien especial, en la persona de la que al parecer, ya se estaba enamorando. El timbre del teléfono, los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos.

**El teléfono...**

Le dijo Liserg, pasándole el aparato inalámbrico a la chica.

**Aló.**

Contestó ella, rápidamente, dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

**¿Pilika?**

**Anna... ¿Qué pasó, Mi hermano... ¿pusiste la denuncia¿Has sabido algo de él¿Está bien?**

La incesante lluvia de preguntas realizadas por su amiga, hicieron que la voz de Anna se apagara momentáneamente, explicarle a Pilika lo ocurrido con Horo iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

**Anna por favor, habla.**

Insistió Pili al no escuchar palabra alguna por parte de su amiga rubia.

**Primero cálmate... segundo: no puse la denuncia.**

Dijo Anna, tratando de mantener su voz, lo más tranquila posible, ante la angustia que reflejaba la de su amiga.

**¿Cómo¿Pero por qué, dijiste que lo harías...**

Le reprochó Pilika, sin perder tiempo.

**Lo sé, y lo iba a hacer, no lo hice porque no fue necesario... ya lo encontré.**

Se explicó la rubia, pausadamente, aunque no muy segura de cómo abordar el tema de Horo sin volver a llorar.

**Ay Annita¿de verdad?... ¿Cómo está¿Bien?... déjame hablar con él¿está ahí contigo, cierto?**

La alegría de Pilika no se hizo esperar, y aquello sólo logró inquietar más a Anna.

**Tranquila Pili, no te lo puedo pasar, porque no está aquí... pero está vivo y está bien, pues... en lo que cabe.**

Agregó ella, molestándose un poco al recordar la nueva actitud que había adoptado su amigo.

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso¿Qué sucedió?**

La preocupación asaltó a Pilika, una vez más, y Anna lo notó.

**Nada. Solamente que discutimos nuevamente.**

Exclamó la rubia de ojos negros con total sinceridad.

**Pero... ¿Y ahora por qué, pensé que la idea era, no sé... que hablaras con él, arreglar las cosas...**

**Y lo intenté, pero ya me conoces... me ofusqué y terminé reclamándole su irresponsabilidad y su falta de sensatez al irse a vivir...**

Se le escapó a Anna la última frase, no era esa la forma de decírselo, así que calló.

**¿Qué significa exactamente "Irse a vivir"...?**

La chica de cabellos azules notó de inmediato, que Anna estaba ocultando algo. Se escuchó un largo suspiro del otro lado de la línea, seguido de la cansada voz de la fría rubia.

**Pilika, tu hermano está viviendo con una mujer que al parecer, conoció hace poco.**

Liserg fue testigo de cómo el semblante de la chica que le acompañaba, se ensombreció.

**¿Qué¿Qué mi hermano hizo que cosa, Anna deja las bromas a un lado, por favor... ¿Cuándo regresa Horo?**

Pilika no quería creerle, eso era obvio, pero si hasta ella misma no quería hacerlo, pensó Anna, antes de intentar explicarle a su amiga lo que estaba sucediendo.

**Pilika no es una broma, es verdad... ella misma fue a buscarme a la oficina; fue ella, quien dio conmigo y me llevó a verlo, entonces discutimos. Le reclamé que hubiera desaparecido, así nada más, y él no tardó en restregarme en la cara, que yo no tenía ningún derecho a pedirle explicaciones, sobre lo que él decidía hacer con su vida... y sabes que fue lo que más dolió, que tiene razón Pili... lo herí mucho, más de lo que pensé.**

Admitió por primera vez Anna, en voz alta. Toda esa situación estaba haciendo estragos en su persona.

**Pero eso es imposible Anna, mi hermano jamás haría eso... no puedo creerlo.**

Habló Pilika, como tratándose de convencer de sus palabras; ella adoraba a su hermano y él a ella, estaba segura. Nunca la dejaría sola así como así, no podía ser cierto.

**Yo tampoco podía creerlo y lo vi con mis propios ojos.**

Exclamó Anna quedamente.

**Horo no puede hacerme esto, no... él no puede, me lo hubiera dicho.**

Dijo Pilika, y amargas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

**Lo siento amiga, ya te dije que yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, hablé con él, no parecía el mismo. No creo que tenga intenciones de regresar a Roma, además...**

Anna volvió a regañarse mentalmente, otra vez habló sin pensar.

**¿Además qué¿Es que hay más?**

Interrogó Pilika, algo desesperada, a su amiga.

**Está como encaprichado con esa mujer... y hay algo en ella, algo que no me gusta nada. Matilda es... "Especial".**

Terminó de decir Anna, con un susurro apagado.

"**Especial"¿Qué tan especial?... ¿Especial como tú... o especial como Mary?**

Preguntó la otra, esperando la pronta respuesta de su amiga.

**Sólo digamos que, "muy especial".**

A Anna le costó mucho trabajo decir aquello, pero después de todo Pilika tenía derecho a saber a que se enfrentaban. "Enfrentaban", que estupidez estaba pensando.

**Lo que faltaba. Anna ¿Qué voy a hacer?... yo nunca he enfrentado nada sin mi hermano, me siento perdida sin él... y para el colmo, tu tampoco estás aquí, estoy sola... como nunca antes lo he estado.**

Dijo ella algo, bastante contrariada, pero un poco más calmada.

**Pilika ¿No sé que decirte, sólo que me gustaría estar allí contigo, ahora más que nunca... pero sabes que no puedo, di mi palabra y...**

Comenzó a decir Anna, pero se vio frenada por Pilika a mitad de la frase.

**Lo sé Anna, sé que debes cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a ese señor. No te preocupes por mí, hallaré la forma de salir de este atolladero, será difícil sin tu ayuda...**

Dijo ella, conformándose ya con la realidad.

**No digas eso Pili, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo.**

Anna dijo con sinceridad.

**Claro que sí, siempre... Gracias, Annie. Cuídate.**

Fue la respuesta de la chica de cabello azul.

**Cuídate tu también, cuídate mucho y mantente en contacto¿Ok?**

Se despidió Anna de su amiga.

**Sí, está bien.**

Repuso Pilika antes de colgar y mirar a Liserg con expresión ausente y lágrimas en los ojos.

**¿Qué ocurrió¿Qué te dijo?**

Preguntó este, al verla en ese estado tras la llamada de "Anna".

**Mi hermano al parecer piensa quedarse a vivir en Japón.**

Exclamó la chica con voz triste.

**Lamento mucho escuchar eso, Pili, sé que adoras a tu hermano.**

Le dijo él, sintiéndose mal por ella.

**Ajá... bueno, supongo que esta vez, estoy sola contra el mundo.**

Dijo ella, demasiado conforme con lo que ocurría.

**Ya te dije que no estás sola, me tienes a mí.**

Terminó el joven inglés, llegando a su lado para abrazarla.

**

* * *

**

**¿Se puede saber que hacías en la oficina de Anna?**

La potente voz de Yoh al entrar en su oficina, hizo que su hermano gemelo levantara la vista del computador portátil que en ese momento utilizaba y le sonriera haciendo uso de su arrogancia característica, aquella que el otro tanto odiaba.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, aquí está otro de mis capítulos, sé que demoré muchísimo pero lo importante es que ya está aquí y que voy a seguir escribiendo hasta que Dios me lo permita. Como siempre espero sus reviews, que sinceramente es lo que me anima a seguir haciendo esto, escríbanme mucho, a ver si actualizo más rápido.

Ya pasé la frontera de los cien reviews, y sólo me queda agradecerles por ser tan buenos conmigo y con mis fics, los adoro, sobre todo a mis hermanitas, a mis amiguitas Love Hao y Priss, que espero sigan leyendo, a Maeda cuyos fics adoro, y tengo que leer más, a ver si le entró a los lemmons y a mi querida discípula number one Kami Hao. JOJO querida, esta va por ti... y a responder reviews:

**Kamimura**: Que pasó, hermana, aun sigo viva, jaja. Ahí te va este cap. Espero que te guste y saludes a la Sol. Besos, te quiero mucho.

**Akia Fallen**: So sorry Akia, yo también llegué a pensar que no volvería a actualizar, no mentiras, siempre actualizare, no sé cuando sea la próxima vez, pero seguro lo hago. Sé paciente y muchísimas gracias por leer y por el review. No puedo responder la pregunta sobre la pareja, es que amo a todos mis personajes masculinos, son tan lindos, jaja... Hao! (Suspiro), en fin... en cuanto a lo del LisergxPilika, si, son bonitos juntos, que emoción que te guste, jaja... y hay Matty para rato.

**Hanna Asakura**: Bueno llegó nuevamente el día de la resurrección, te lo digo, aprovecha! Jaja, sé que me he demorado cantidades y no tengo perdón. (Qué exagerada, ya se me está pegando, debo dejar de hablar con joanna). Espero que la historia haya conservado su toque, muchísimas gracias por leer esto y vamos a ver si te gusta, no?

**Leticia Margoth**: De verdad lo siento. A propósito cuando fue tu cumple... es que yo ni enterada, aquí voy de nuevo y pues sólo espero que de verdad no me tarde tanto, lo que pasa es que con lo de mi trabajo (que ya no tengo) y mi tesis (que aun no termino), no me quedaba mucho tiempo, y pues mis padres quitaron el Internet de la casa para rematar, pero seguiré el fic, porque ustedes lo han querido, jaja.

**Ire yamichii**: Como yo sé que a ti y a muchos les gusta esa parejita tan especial, pues ahí los mandé de luna de miel, a ver si ya recuperan el tiempo esos dos. Volví a tardar, lo siento, pero bueno... ahí sigo intentando darle gusto a los lectores fieles, jaja. Que lo disfrutes, espero tu review. Gracias por la paciencia, cuídate.

**Love Hao**: Me tardé, ya discúlpenme, ToT pobre de mí, no me quieren... Bueno lupita, aquí esta, Matty es un personaje que vino a demostrarle a Anna, que existen distintos tipos de mujer y que hay muchas formas de conquistar a un hombre, jaja... Yoh, es bien dulce, y en el futuro se volverá miel, lo que le espera a la rubia, veremos que inventa esta vez Anna para no enamorarse. Len y Tamao, felices, dichosos¡Les durará, lean el siguiente capitulo, soy mala, muajaja...Yo también sigo pensando con quien irá a quedar Anna, todos están bien guapos, yo los amo, ella, no sé... tal vez. Oye... a mi nadie me amenaza, espero tu review, gracias y hasta la próxima. Un beso.

**Kami Hao**: Hola linda, así es... he vuelto. No te quejes del largo de mis capítulos o tendré que comenzar a acortarlos y eso le quita emoción al asunto. Dime una cosa... como es eso de que quieres un YohxMatty, tengo que admitir que es una pareja bastante compleja y difícil, y nunca se me ha ocurrido hacer nada con ellos, no estoy hablando de este fic, sino de los próximos... Sí, espero hacer más, se me han ocurrido varias ideas, pero por ahora trataré de terminar este y el otro, y te notificó que hice un fic de Harry Potter, jaja... un día haré un DracoxHermione, espero que les guste, pero mientras sigo obsesionada con el HarryxLuna, sí tu sabes lo que me encantan las parejas no oficiales, ah... y casi siempre adoro a los chicos malos, jeje. Aldo es una excepción... jiji, es broma. Menos mal que no me cobras, porque tengo que contarte un millón de cosas, te mandaré un mail, pero te adelanto que estoy que me voy de la casa... dejando eso de lado, sí, Hao estaba realmente histérico y como no, si el hermano le dio su buen totazo, pero bueno... y Matty, genial no?... que Anna se muera de celos, está bien, lo reconozco, yo también amo, adoro, venero a esa pareja... VIVA EL HAOxANNA, ALWAYS AND FOR EVER... Regálame una banderita, sí?. Te adoro y te extraño JOJO, muchos besos y otro para tu hermanito lindo, ¬3¬.

**Priss**: Bueno Priss, debo decirte que creo que si es de puente y este creo que también. La verdad es que si habrá bastantes celos, pues eso tengo pensado y creo que tus demás predicciones también se cumplirán, más no prometo nada. Muchísimos besos y pues, cuídate.

**PristessArtemisa**:Bueno muchas gracias, que bien que te guste mi fic, espero que sigas leyendo. Es muy chévere conocer a alguien que sea de mi país y que visite esta página, creo que eres la primera, debo decir que todo lo que dijiste es verdad, los medios internacionales nos tienen muy por debajaiados (por debajo), pero existen personas que se relacionan con colombianos, que no opinan lo mismo, vivo en Cartagena, que es una ciudad netamente turística y pues sé que la mayoría de los extranjeros que visitan nuestro país y mi ciudad, se van para sus hogares felices con nuestro trato. Y creo, que las amigas que he hecho aquí, saben, por que se los he probado, que no somos ningunos anarquistas sino más bien, muy amables. Te agradezco mucho el review. Cuídate y mil besos.

**ANNA KYOUYAMA A:**Bueno te diré, que me pasa seguido, a veces creo que está pagina me odia, por eso últimamente no estoy dejando reviews. Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo y pues aquí está el nuevo. Hey, a mi no me molestas¿Quién te dijo eso?... Fue Sol, no creo, en fin, me la saludas y dile que me tiene abandonada, caray!... sácame de una duda¿tú también eres del clan?... Traducción: eres mi otra hermana, la última... jeje. Sí es así, ya sabes, yo soy la mayor y si no, pues yo te adopto, jiji. Cuídate, muchos besos, te veo en el msn.

**Lintu asakura: **Te gustan todos mis fics, en serio?... Genial, pues El amor se refleja en los ojos, vamos a ver, cuando lo actualizo, es que estoy corta de imaginación. Además estoy de acuerdo contigo en cuanto a lo del HaoxAnna, es la mejor pareja y también es mi favorita, y la nueva actitud de Yoh, me encanta y eso que yo la formé, (soy modesta), jaja... muchísimas gracias por leer, y espero que te guste el capitulo. Cuídate y sayonara.


	17. Acercamientos

**ENTERRANDO EL PASADO**

**By: Darla Asakura**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII**

"**ACERCAMIENTOS"**

Los ojos castaños que antes estaban fijos en la pantalla del portátil, dejaron su tarea de revisión para encontrarse con otro par de ojos idénticos. Hao Asakura sonreía mientras no dejaba de mirar a su gemelo, quién entró a su oficina sin previo aviso, reclamándole el hecho de haber visitado a su bellísima esposa; Yoh parecía decidido a obtener una respuesta, lo que hacía mucho mayor el interés, del muchacho sentado tras el escritorio de cedro.

**Hola hermano.**

Se animó a decir finalmente Hao, de una forma muy natural, como si aquellas furtivas visitas se realizaran todos los días, ese comportamiento era lo que siempre mortificaba a Yoh, al parecer nada ni nadie, jamás, podría quitarle esa arrogancia tan arraigada en el espíritu indomable, que poseía su hermano.

**¿Qué hacías en la oficina de Anna?**

Repitió Yoh, ya molesto por la sonrisa de suficiencia que aun mantenía su hermano. El otro castaño suspiró y se mantuvo en su posición, hablándole a su gemelo como si le estuviera enseñando una lección básica y sobreentendida.

**Primero se toca y luego al entrar, cuando te permiten pasar... se saluda, pensé que seguías con buenos modales.**

**¿Me vas a responder?**

Le demandó el muchacho frente a él, sin tomar en cuenta las anteriores palabras emitidas por el pelilargo, pero regalándole una mirada fría e intensa que el otro sostuvo tranquilamente, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, pero que de inmediato se encargó de borrar la sonrisa sarcástica que insistía en mostrar hasta ese momento. El ambiente de aquella oficina se hizo más tenso en el mismo instante en que Hao se decidió a responder el interrogante de su hermano menor.

**Fui a hablar con ella¿por qué¿me vas a prohibir verla?**

Habló el moreno pelilargo con su seguridad de costumbre, acompañada de una ironía inquietante, al mismo tiempo que el desafío se reflejaba en sus ojos castaños.

**No, por supuesto que no... pero todos la vieron salir alterada y...**

Comenzó Yoh, encogiéndose de hombros, para así restarle importancia a las últimas frases de su hermano. Conocía a Hao como a sí mismo, sabía que parecía no estar enojado, pero que sin duda el atrevimiento que tuvo la noche anterior, de ir hasta su recamara sólo para ajustar cuentas, no se lo iba a dejar pasar. Por alguna razón cuando le comentaron sobre el estado en que su esposa había llegado a la oficina y del golpe seco que se escuchó en el interior de ésta, antes de que vieran salir a su hermano, no pudo evitar que aquello le provocara un extraño sentimiento de preocupación... las cosas estaban pasando de castaño a oscuro entre ellos dos y no le apetecía en absoluto, que nuevamente Anna terminara siendo el objeto por el cual, toda la rivalidad reservada hacia su hermano gemelo, saliera a flote, justo ahora.

**Y fue fácil suponer que lo que la puso así, fue hablar conmigo. Error, hermano; ella ya estaba alterada, cuando fui a verla.**

Le interrumpió Hao, antes de que él alcanzara siquiera a poner en orden sus pensamientos. Yoh lo miró entonces directamente a los ojos, y se limitó a decirle con total seriedad en su voz, muy diferente al tono antes utilizado, para luego darle la espalda y empezar su camino hacia la puerta.

**No la molestes, Hao. Anna ya tiene suficientes problemas, como para que encima, tú le des otro.**

**Tan rápido te vas... Pensé que tal vez querías darme otro golpe.**

Le dijo Hao, en un tono tranquilo y frío, al ver como éste se disponía a salir del lugar sin añadir ni una sola palabra más, a ese helado dialogo entre hermanos. Yoh se volvió al escuchar esas palabras de boca de su hermano, sabía perfectamente que Hao, no iba a dejar aquello así nada más y no se equivocó.

**Me lo debías... ah, por cierto, Len se va a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones.**

Le informó tranquilamente.

**Ah si?**

Exclamó el otro, arqueando una ceja, en respuesta a la noticia que tan amablemente le había dado su hermano menor.

**Sí, y yo lo reemplazaré.**

**No me digas... Tú, que sorpresa.**

Agregó Hao con el mismo tono irónico usado anteriormente, pero al parecer sin intenciones de mortificarse por esos detalles.

**Sólo te lo digo, para que te vayas haciendo a la idea de verme aquí, todos los días.**

Le espetó crudamente Yoh, ahora era él quien le dejaba claro el desafío escondido en sus palabras.

**Veo que las cosas están cambiando.**

Afirmó el pelilargo sin inmutarse ante la actitud del otro.

**Sí y van a cambiar, mucho más... Así que vete acostumbrando, hermano.**

Le volvió a restregar el muchacho castaño que se hallaba de pie frente a él, con un aire de superioridad que su hermano nunca antes había notado en él.

**Ya lo veremos, hermanito.**

Rezó el joven sentado tras el escritorio al volver a ocuparse del portátil frente a él, luego de que su hermano gemelo, hubiera salido de escena sin más despedidas que un portazo.

* * *

Una chica pelirroja, cuyos ojos juguetones, parecían haberse apagado sin razón momentáneamente, gracias a la pequeña pero relevante discusión sostenida con el hombre a quien albergaba en su modesto departamento, se dirigió con paso vacilante hasta el lugar donde su mente le gritaba que se encontraba la persona, a quien le debía las dudas suscitadas repentinamente en su interior. La puerta se encontraba cerrada, pero ella podía darse una idea de lo que sucedía adentro de la habitación sin tener la necesidad de abrirla; Matilda resistió como pudo la tentación de entrar, el único ocupante de ésta, muy seguramente aun rabiaba y ella no se sentía en condiciones de tratar de convencerlo, para que no cometiera una imprudencia... en su estado... apretó los labios tanto que estos se volvieron lívidos, no entendía, no... no podía entender¿Por qué le debía importar lo que le sucediera a él, era obvio que su "visitante inesperado", no tenía intenciones de seguir soportando su presencia, aunque a ella le debiera el estar vivo, se lo había recalcado en la cocina... "Pero aun así... aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pueda ocurrirte¿Por qué?... esto no está bien... yo no debo, Cielo santo... ni te conozco", se reprendió a sí misma y cerró sus puños para convencerse de que lo mejor para todos era dejarle al destino trabajar tranquilamente y respetar la decisión de Horokeu, que al parecer no tenía reparo alguno en irse de allí lo antes posible y de hecho era el único de los dos que pensaba con claridad; se obligó nuevamente a alejarse de la puerta que daba a la habitación del departamento, para dar la vuelta y recoger sus pasos hasta la salita de estar, más justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, cediéndole el paso a un muchacho alto y fornido, de ojos negros con mirada profunda y penetrante, que en ese momento parecía no estar fija en nada sólido. Ambos guardaron silencio por varios minutos, hasta que Matilda habló, sabiendo que no se había equivocado cuando adivinó las intenciones del ainu, que le miraba sin mirarla realmente.

**Entonces... esta es la despedida.**

Dijo pensando que tal vez el muchacho no quisiera responder, por lo que se sorprendió al escucharlo decir con voz firme.

**Al parecer...**

Las palabras de él, expresaban abiertamente su resolución, sin embargo no parecía notar la reacción que se desató en el interior de la mujer que tenía al frente y que por un momento logró reflejarse en sus facciones, se tornó más seria de lo que en el poco tiempo que compartieron le había visto.

**Un encuentro con ella y huyes.**

Murmuró Matty dejando de mirarlo, para darse vuelta y echar a andar hacia donde había tenido intenciones de ir, antes de que el apareciera en el umbral.

**No se trata de eso. Ya te he dado muchas molestias...**

Le aclaró el muchacho, siguiéndola de cerca, tanto que estuvo a punto de tropezar con ella, cuando Matty se detuvo en seco y lo encaró, tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa.

**No recuerdo haberte dicho eso... mucho menos haberte echado.**

Dijo ella, controlándose para no mostrar sus emociones.

**Un buen huésped sabe cuando se está convirtiendo en una carga.**

Afirmó él en un tono tranquilo y bajo, dando un paso atrás, pues habían quedado peligrosamente cerca y podía esta vez, percatarse de lo verdaderamente hermosa y atrayente que le resultaba Matty, más ahora... que por alguna razón parecía molesta, lo cual era sumamente extraño, pues él hubiese jurado que ella era incapaz de enojarse por algo.

**Yo acepté cuidarte, yo quise hacerlo. Nadie me obligó... jamás te convertirías en una carga para mí.**

Volvió a hablar ella, con total seguridad sin dejar de mirarle. Horo se pasó una mano por los despeinados cabellos con gesto impaciente, antes de elevar un poco más el tono de su voz, para que sonara lo bastante convincente, no quería ofenderla más, pero debía dejarle claro que su decisión no tenía vuelta de hoja.

**Matilda, por favor!... Admite que lo único que buscabas al traer a Anna hasta aquí, era deshacerte de mí, de una forma elegante, por supuesto. No te culpo... me he comportado como un déspota contigo, te trato pésimo... te he gritado y hasta insultado.**

**Estabas herido, te sentías mal... Que la mujer que ames, se case con otro, no debe ser fácil de superar.**

Le replicó ella de forma algo acelerada, su comportamiento actual le sorprendía incluso a ella misma. Debía dejar de intentar convencerlo, él tenía razón, ella fue con Anna porque las acciones de él, ya estaban empezando a afectarle su buen juicio, Horokeu Usui la estaba transformando en una persona normal, en una mujer que se dejaba amedrentar por tonterías, esa no era ella... así como ésta tampoco, la que ahora intentaba convencerlo de que se quedara a su lado. Se odió por portarse como una tonta, hasta él se daba cuenta de su cambio.

**No trates de justificar mi comportamiento, ese no es tu estilo. Pero dime algo...**

Horokeu dijo, confirmando las sospechas de la pelirroja, incluso él notaba que se estaba comportando extraño.

**¿Qué?**

Preguntó ella con desgano.

**¿Cómo supiste de Anna¿Cómo la encontraste?**

Le interrogó el muchacho de ojos oscuros, a su vez. Ella se vio forzada a ahogar una risita sarcástica dedicada a si misma, "Otra vez tú, Annita"... pensó antes de responder.

**Tengo buenos contactos, fue fácil... con un nombre y una foto, todo es posible.**

Dijo amargamente, dándose la vuelta para proseguir con su camino hacia el salón.

**Si tú lo dices.**

Escuchó decir a su espalda, Horo Horo la seguía casi sin darse cuenta.

**¿No me crees?**

Acertó a preguntar, sin detenerse a mirarlo y desviando sus pasos a la cocina con prontitud, al cambiar de parecer de un momento a otro.

**No. Eres intrigante...**

Matty lo escuchó detenerse y sintió su mirada clavada en ella, que se hallaba de espaldas a él. No quería verlo marchar y sabía que debido a la determinación de la que hacia gala ese hombre, no habría nada que ella pudiera hacer para que cambiara de decisión. Sin embargo y a sabiendas de que nada ganaría más que seguirse probando que se estaba volviendo idiota, en gran parte, gracias a su presencia, no pudo resistir el volverse para verlo, aunque esa fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo.

**¿No te gustaría descifrarme?**

Le retó ella, como si no conociera la respuesta de antemano.

**No, prefiero que confíen en mí.**

Dijo él, claramente, sin dejar espacio a una nueva provocación por parte de la pelirroja.

**Entiendo. Estás decidido a irte.**

Aquello no fue una pregunta, ella sabía de sobra que debía dejarlo ir, entonces... ¿Por qué no podía simplemente guardar silencio?

**Así es... Ni siquiera he hablado con mi hermana, debe de estar preocupada, y Anna, ya debe haberla llamado.**

Concordó él con la joven.

**¿por qué no te quedas?... Por lo menos, hasta que sanes totalmente; si quieres, puedes llamar a tu hermana desde aquí.**

Insistió la muchacha pelirroja, sin saber porqué le fastidiaba escuchar tantas veces el nombre de la Kyouyamma. Se notaba que Horokeu no tenía espacio para nadie más en su cabeza, todo daba vueltas alrededor de la rubia de ojos negros.

**No puedo, lo lamento.**

Se negó él a aceptar esa oferta, Matty suspiró resignada.

**¿Te volveré a ver?**

Interrogó ella, quedamente, como si el preocuparse por él le estuviera prohibido.

**Con suerte, no... No pienso regresar a Japón, después de esto. Este país solo me trae problemas y malos recuerdos.**

Exclamó el muchacho de cabellos celestes, en un tono seco y áspero. Cada vez que tenía noticias de Japón, eran malas; nunca nada relacionado con ese país, era para bien en su vida y sinceramente ya estaba por creer que al salir de allí, cuando era más joven, se había llevado consigo una especie de maldición, que lo perseguiría hasta la muerte y de la que no podía deshacerse nunca.

**Cuídate.**

Susurró ella, pues al fin su sentido común le había ganado la batalla al impulso de mantener al joven allí, aunque fuera contra su voluntad. La chica volvió a darle la espalda y por un momento no pudo moverse, como si hubiese un imán bajo sus pies; Horokeu se quedó un momento más allí, de pie, observándola... lo que le dijo a Anna era cierto, nunca antes había conocido a una persona que se le asemejara a la misteriosa Matilda Matisse, ella definitivamente merecía el calificativo de "fuera de serie", el muchacho de orbes oscuras, levantó una mano, con intención de despedirse de ella, le debía mucho, sobre todo porque se había comportado de manera insoportable todo el tiempo en que la mujer sólo le había dado un refugio para pasar su mal rato, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla se arrepintió y cerró la mano con fuerza, para dejar caer el brazo a lo largo de su cuerpo, dar media vuelta y salir de ahí deprisa, despidiéndose con una especie de gruñido.

**Lo haré... Adiós Matilda.**

La chica cerró los ojos de manera instintiva al escucharlo, más luego recordó algo y echó a correr en la misma dirección por la que había salido el joven, llegó al saloncito de estar y esculcó en uno de los cajones rápidamente, en el que encontró una billetera negra, a cuyo contenido echó una ojeada, antes de cerrarla y salir hasta el pasillo, por donde vio al muchacho alejarse ya.

**Espera, Horokeu...**

El grito de la pelirroja, detuvo al joven de Hokkaido cuando este se disponía a bajar los escalones que llevaban fuera del edificio.

**Si?**

Dijo él, volviéndose para mirarla acercarse.

**Necesitarás esto. Ten.**

Habló la chica en tono normal, como si él sólo fuera a comprar víveres a la esquina y hubiera olvidado la lista del mercado. Por un instante se sintió decepcionado, como si esperara que ella hiciera un último intento por no dejarlo ir, esto sólo duró un instante, antes de que comprobara cual era el objeto que le tendía Matty.

**Por poco y lo olvido.**

Exclamó él, desconcertado ante un descuido de tal magnitud, él no solía olvidarse de las cosas que consideraba importantes, acaso cabía la posibilidad de que de forma inconsciente por supuesto, buscara una excusa para regresar a casa de Matilda.

**Todo está completo, no he tocado nada.**

Declaró Matty, cuando él tomaba la billetera y la abría en su presencia, por lo que ella pensó que tal vez aun desconfiaba de ella. Bueno después de todo, así era él, huraño y desconfiado.

**Porqué será que lo dudo. Si alguna vez, vas a Roma... búscame.**

Dijo Horo Horo en un tono casual, casi risueño, al entregarle a la pelirroja algo que parecía ser un papel, Matty lo miró a él dubitativamente un instante, antes de bajar la vista para contemplar aquello que él le entregaba, era una fotografía suya, era extraño ella revisó antes la billetera del muchacho de cabellos azules, varias veces, por cierto, pero no recordaba esa foto, en la que él se encontraba sonriendo. Nunca antes le había visto una sonrisa y pudo analizar el efecto que ésta ejercía en él, dándole una calidez impresionante a sus facciones y mostrándolo más accesible... "debieron ser buenos tiempos...", pensó, dejando escapar una sonrisa traviesa.

**Dicen por ahí, que con un nombre y una foto, todo es posible.**

Murmuró él, quedamente, al ver la reacción de la chica cuando descubrió lo que le había dado.

**No te vuelvas a meter en problemas, ya no estaré para rescatarte.**

Dijo al levantar la vista para observarlo, así que después de todo si prestaba atención a lo que ella le decía.

**Gracias a Dios... de esa forma, no tendré que soportarte más.**

Le espetó él con tono de burla, pero sus palabras fueron interpretadas por ella, de manera diferente.

**Lamento haber sido latosa.**

Murmuró Matty, entre dientes, mirando hacia otro lado y dejando de sonreír. Él la observó detenidamente y luego se acercó a la chica, ladeó la cabeza un poco sin atreverse a tocarla, para ver su rostro y darle a entender que lo que había dicho era un comentario sin importancia.

**Era una broma, no fue tan malo. **

Le dijo con voz baja y tan dulce, que a la mujer se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca, debido a la cercanía del ainu. Matilda observó los labios varoniles como hipnotizada, estaban muy cerca de los suyos, puesto que él se había inclinado para observar el rostro que la joven insistía en esconder, entonces se regañó mentalmente por lo que había hecho y haciendo total uso de su férrea fuerza de voluntad levantó la mirada y se encontró con una expresión de desconcierto y confusión en el semblante de aquel joven.

**Eh... pues, yo solo...**

Murmuró él, sin saber realmente que decía... después de haberse quedado tan rígido como un trozo de madera, a causa de las dudas sin sentido que lo asaltaron al tenerla tan, pero tan cerca.

**Hasta siempre, Horo.**

Agregó ella, facilitándole el trabajo al verlo quedarse sin palabras. Dio media vuelta y recorrió el pequeño trayecto hasta su departamento, al que entró sin vacilar. Horo la observó, mientras se alejaba y al verla desaparecer tras la puerta, él también prosiguió su camino.

**Adiós.**

Musitó el fuerte muchacho, al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras que daban a la salida.

* * *

**¿qué hacen?**

Una voz femenina, que más parecía un susurro, interrogó a un hombre joven, que acababa de bajar un par de binoculares.

**Al parecer se despiden...**

Le respondió éste, alejándose de la ventana para acercarse a la muchacha, que había aparecido de la nada.

**¿Ya averiguaste algo de él?**

Interrogó nuevamente la voz dulzona y ausente de la mujer joven, sentada en un pequeño sillón, bajo la oscuridad que reinaba en aquel lugar.

**Su nombre es Horokeu Usui, es un empresario bastante éxitoso. Es japonés, pero hace un buen tiempo no vive aquí... de hecho está residenciado en Roma, Italia.**

Resumió él, llegando ya donde se encontraba la joven. Ella lo observó un instante, antes de añadir.

**Qué interesante. ¿algo más?**

**Hoy en la mañana, salió temprano, sola... y regresó acompañada de una mujer, elegante y guapa. Estuvieron discutiendo... aparentemente por él.**

Declaró el joven con voz helada, haciendo una mueca que parecía ser de desprecio, pero que no fue totalmente apreciada debido a la poca luz que había allí.

**Las cosas están mejorando... es hora de que te devoren el alma, honey.**

Dijo ella, levantándose del sillón maltrecho que ocupaba, para dirigirse hacia la ventana y descorrer un poco las persianas sucias que evitaban la entrada de los rayos solares.

**Déborah... ¿en realidad crees, que podamos usarlo?**

Preguntó con cierto dejo de desdén, el hombre que ocupaba ahora el mismo sillón que antes había utilizado ella.

**Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.**

Contestó la chica, dejando de verlo, para dedicarse entonces a mirar un poco a través de la ventana cerrada.

* * *

Una chica joven de hermosos y largos cabellos azules, vestida con total sobriedad, salió al encuentro de la rubia de ojos negros, que acababa de llegar a su nuevo hogar.

**Buenas tardes, señora. ¿quiere almorzar?**

Preguntó Kanna, a su nueva patrona.

**No, gracias Kanna... lo que menos tengo es hambre.**

Agradeció ella el gesto a la ama de llaves, una de las pocas personas en esa casa, que no se comportaba como si su presencia allí, estuviera de más.

**¿y el señor Yoh¿no viene con usted?**

Le interrogó la mujer, tranquilamente. Anna se preguntó si de verdad ella no estaba enterada de las irregularidades de su matrimonio, pero le respondió con naturalidad.

**No, supongo que sigue en la oficina. ¿y estas maletas?**

Hizo la pregunta al percatarse de un par de maletas, colocadas una al lado de la otra, cerca de la puerta.

**Son nuestras, Anna.**

Dijo Tamao, con voz soñadora, que hizo que la rubia le mirara con interés. La chica en cuestión se veía radiante, esbozaba una sonrisa y vestía unos pantalones blancos de gasa, y una blusa color azul celeste de tela suave y tirantes, con zapatos bajos y un hermoso sombrero blanco con un gran lazo azul, que le daba un toque elegante a su atuendo bastante casual, se veía resplandeciente debido a la gran sonrisa que le iluminaba... Anna detuvo su inspección, al encontrar al lado de la pelirosada a quien sin duda, era elcausante del gigantesco cambio que tuvo lugar en la muchacha. Lenvestía igual de informal que su esposa, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta verde oliva, que resaltaba aun más la majestuosidad de sus ojos ambarinos, mostrándose ante el mundo como el perfecto modelo del adonis; hacían realmente una bella pareja.

**Se tomaron las cosas en serio, ah?**

Acertó a decir la rubia, entornando sus preciosos ojos de ébano.

**¿no era esa la idea?**

Exclamó el joven Tao, con aires de inocencia.

**Pues sí.**

Estuvo de acuerdo ella, pasando la mirada de uno de los miembros de la pareja al otro.

**Permiso.**

Murmuró el ama de llaves de la familia Asakura, desapareciendo al instante. A Anna se le dibujó una sonrisa triste, pues estaba segura, de que aquella escena, que tanto ella como Kanna acababan de presenciar, donde Len y Tamao aparecían de la mano, si no era nada común en esa casa.

**Adelante.**

Alcanzó a decir la rubia, antes de verla desaparecer.

**Anna... ¿te sucede algo?**

La percepción de la señora Tao estaba en su mejor momento, se dio cuenta de que la rubia frente a ellos parecía preocupada o más bien abatida, por algo u alguien. Al notarlo Anna se apresuró a responder.

**No es nada, sólo... hoy no ha sido el mejor de mis días. Y no fue por Yoh.**

Terminó la oración de manera concluyente. Tamao y Len sonrieron por lo bajo.

**Nadie dijo algo sobre él.**

Murmuró Tamao, con voz dulce.

**Pero lo estaban pensando.**

Afirmó Anna con total seguridad.

**Si necesitas ayuda, aun podemos posponer el viaje¿verdad, Amor?**

Se ofreció Len, después de consultar a su esposa con la mirada.

**No... eso si que no. Ustedes se van y punto, yo tengo todo bajo control.**

No tardó en replicar la rubia al ofrecimiento hecho por el muchacho de los ojos verdes.

**Len tiene razón, Anna... si tú quieres...**

Trató de convencerla también Tamao, que cada vez le caí mejor a la rubia, de hecho se estaba encariñando bastante con la linda y dulce chica.

**Quiero que se vayan y disfruten por una vez... vamos diviértanse.**

Les dijo ella, dejando claro que no la iban a convencer.

**No es sólo la oficina, también está la casa... Jun a veces se desboca, ya sabes, por lo de Lee.**

Le aclaró Len Tao.

**Pues si Jun se desboca, me tocará hacerla entrar en razón.**

Dijo Anna sin cambiar su posición, ante la feliz pareja.

**Vaya... al parecer suelen tener muchas conversaciones, sobre personas que no se hallan presentes.**

La voz de Jun Tao, llegó a ellos de forma abrupta.

**Hermana...**

Comenzó él, pues no le gustó para nada el tono utilizado por Jun.

**Lo que haga yo con mi vida, es problema mío. No tuyo, ni de tu adorada esposa, mucho menos de ella.**

Dijo ella con voz supremamente helada y firme.

**Jun, no fue eso...**

Volvió a intentar darle una explicación, su hermano. Más la chica hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.

**No, sé que no lo fue.**

Dijo, mirándolos a todos, como tratando de decidir a quién matar primero, para luego dar media vuelta e irse, de la misma forma en que había llegado.

**Lo lamento Anna, creo que te complicamos las cosas...**

Murmuró Tamao, en un hilillo de voz.

**Sabes qué, Tamao?... no te preocupes, la entiendo, debe ser horrible sentir que te controlan. Es gracioso, es la segunda persona que me grita que no me meta en su vida, hoy. Adiós chicos, diviértanse.**

Le cortó la rubia, después de ahogar un suspiro. Volvió a verlos, se veían tan bien juntos, que hasta llegaba a sentir un poquitín de celos, debido a su situación tan peculiar y a la posición en que ahora se hallaba. Claro también ayudaba el hecho de que su mejor amigo, la hubiera mandado a la fregada sin ninguna clase de miramientos.

**Cuídate Annita.**

Dijo Tamao, cuyos ojos denotaban algo de turbación por lo que le escuchó decir a la rubia. Len también se despidió con un gesto de su mano libre y después de verla salir, se dedicó a observar a la dueña de su corazón.

**Me preocupa dejarla sola...**

Le comentó Tamao, al quedarse sola con su esposo, ahí en el vestíbulo.

**Le has tomado mucho aprecio, en muy poco tiempo¿no?**

Aseguró Len.

**Digamos que le debo una... una bien grande.**

Dijo la mujer de ojos soñadores como respuesta, pensando en que si Anna le hubiera contado a su esposo, que se conocían gracias a que ella había ido a ver a Liserg hace cinco años, nada de lo que había vivido en esas ultimas y maravillosas horas, hubiese sucedido y que muy seguramente el divorcio seria un hecho. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo, Len se dio cuenta y la abrazó.

**A mi también me agrada. Es digno de admiración lo que hace, porque nadie necesita adueñarse de los problemas de los demás.**

Le dijo él contra su cabello, cuando la chica le rodeó también con sus brazos.

**Como siempre tienes la razón, amor.**

Murmuró quedamente la chica de cabellos rosados, dándole gracias a Dios porque Len ni siquiera sospechaba, cual era la deuda que ella tenía para con Anna. Él sonrió y se separó un poco de ella para darle un dulce beso en los labios, antes de soltarle por completo y dirigirse al lugar donde le esperaba su equipaje.

**Vamos.**

Dijo y caminó llevando las maletas hacia el exterior de la mansión, donde los esperaba el auto, seguido de su bella esposa e ignorando que eran observados desde una de las ventanas, por un par de familiares ojos verdes.

* * *

Horokeu Usui iba pensando en las consecuencias que aquel viaje trajo consigo, nunca debió ir a Japón, para que le había servido, únicamente para verse humillado por la mujer que amaba, para darse cuenta que su destino no estaba a su lado y que nunca lo estuvo, sólo él pensó así; Anna jamás contempló aquella remota posibilidad, pero no había dudado en volver a su país natal tras ella, sólo para ver como un individuo, cuya existencia no había conocido, hasta ese día, le robaba todos sus sueños y luego, siguiendo un patrón ordenado de errores, no buscó otra solución al problema más que el alcohol, que le dio paso a otra decisión errada, la de aceptar una muerte que no llegó a probar, puesto que fue rescatado de su gran metida de pata, por una frágil y hermosa pelirroja, que terminó siendo muchísimo más fuerte que él y que ahora acababa de dejar atrás, para retomar las riendas de su vida. Sus pensamientos lo traicionaron al recordar el rostro de Matilda, momentos antes, cuando la sintió vulnerable, por primera vez desde que la conoció; no pudo evitar recordar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer... en ese momento le vinieron unas ganas inmensas de tomarla en sus brazos para ponerla a salvo, e incluso se vio a sí mismo deseando que ella nuevamente le dijera que podía quedarse a su lado. Debía estar perdiendo la poca cordura que aun le quedaba.

**Suéltame, ya te dije que me dejes en paz...**

**Y yo te dije que vienes conmigo.**

Los gritos provenientes de una de las callejuelas cercanas, sacaron completamente al ainu de sus pensamientos.

**No... ya no quiero verte más, déjame tranquila.**

Insistía una voz femenina, pero ahora sólo era un susurro, apenas audible.

**Debiste pensar en eso, antes.**

Le respondió su agresor cruelmente.

**Dame eso... necesito...**

Comenzó a hablar más entrecortadamente la mujer, como si se le complicara unir las palabras. Horo Horo ya llegaba cerca al callejón, de donde provenían las voces.

**¿Qué, ah?... re...pi... te... me**

Se burlaba el hombre, imitando a la chica que seguía insistiendo cada vez más débilmente.

**Por... fa... vor, yo...**

Se escuchó una carcajada llenar el lugar, justo cuando el muchacho de cabellos azules se asomaba a éste.

**No te entiendo¿Qué dijiste?... ¿necesitas algo?**

Volvió a hablar otra vez la voz masculina, con sarcasmo endurecido. Al fin Horo distinguió a las personas, aun antes de que la chica, sumamente afligida, le rogara que le entregara un objeto que aquel cruel hombre, sostenía como péndulo, muy por encima de su cabeza.

**Dame... damelo, por... fa...**

Suplicó ella, tratando en vano de alcanzarlo.

**¿Qué sucede aquí?**

Preguntó con voz firme y controlada, el muchacho del norte, al entrar completamente en la escena, pues no podía permitirse ignorar aquello, sin intentar ayudar a la muchacha. Después de todo, si Matty no hubiese hecho lo mismo con él, ahora mismo no estaría para contarlo.

**Aquí no pasa nada, lárgate.**

Le advirtió "cortésmente", el hombre que se dedicaba a torturar a la indefensa muchacha, después de dirigirle una mirada asesina, llena de asombro.

**Mi... mi... bolso.**

Señaló ella como pudo, el objeto que antes él no había podido reconocer.

**Creo que eso no le pertenece, devuélvalo.**

Exclamó Horokeu, acercándose aun más.

**¿Y si no quiero?**

Repuso el otro, sin darle un mínimo de importancia a sus palabras.

**No ve que está mal...**

Trató de hacerle recapacitar el chico de ojos oscuros.

**Esa perra merece morirse... no deberías confiar en ella.**

Añadió éste, mirándola con una expresión mezcla de desprecio y odio.

**Dame... necesito...**

Gimió otra vez la muchacha, aferrándose como pudo a la chaqueta que utilizaba el individuo en cuestión, que se tomó un momento para dedicarle una desagradable sonrisa llena de satisfacción, ante el estado de la chica.

**Esta es la ultima vez que se lo repito, deme eso.**

Volvió a intervenir el chico de los cabellos celestes, ahora lo suficientemente cerca de los dos, como para tomar cartas en el asunto.

**No. Vas a tener que arrebatármelo.**

Le espetó el otro fuertemente, dejando de mirar a la mujer, para dedicarle a él toda su atención.

**Eso no es problema...**

Dijo Horo, arremetiendo contra él con gran fuerza; de un solo golpe lo noqueó rápidamente, ante la estupefacta mirada de la chica castaña que no podía creerlo, pero que tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para asimilar lo sucedido, porqueseguía sintiéndose mal, tanto que se dejó caer al suelo.

**Señorita... ¿se encuentra bien?**

Interrogó Horo, al verla desplomarse, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

**No... necesito el... mi... inhalador, en el bolso.**

Indicó ella, entrecortadamente, por la falta de aire.

**Esto... tome.**

Dijo él, al encontrar el pequeño aparatito, después de encargarse de rebuscar en el bolso, que el hombre a quien había golpeado, dejó caer a sus pies. Ella tomó rápidamente lo que él le tendía y se lo llevó a la boca.

**Gracias... muchas gracias.**

Murmuró ella, recuperando el aliento, que segundos antes le faltaba casi por completo.

**¿ya se siente mejor?**

Preguntó el chico amablemente.

**Si... si, gracias. De verdad, no sé que hubiera sucedido, si usted... gracias.**

Insistió ella, tomándole las manos con dulzura.

**Déjeme ayudarla a levantarse. ¿Es asmática?**

Dijo el muchacho del norte, cuando se disponía a ayudarle, para que pudiese ponerse en pie. La chica le miró y asintió despacio, después de fijar su vista un momento en el hombre inconsciente que yacía tirado a unos cuantos pasos de donde ellos se hallaban.

**Sí, siempre llevo uno conmigo. ¿cree que deberíamos dejarlo allí?**

**Creo que el fresco le hará bien, ayuda a despejar la mente. ¿Seguro está bien, si desea puedo acompañarla.**

Respondió Horo a la muchacha a quien ahora apreciaba mucho mejor, era de estatura media, bastante delgada, morena y llevaba el cabello castaño en una larga trenza. Su rostro, ahora tranquilo, mostraba candor y despertaba ternura, y daba la impresión de ser bastante frágil.

**Vivo aquí cerca, ya hizo mucho por mí, no quiero quitarle más su tiempo.**

Murmuró ella, dejando de mirar al hombre tirado a sus pies.

**Pues... no tengo prisa. Quince minutos más, quince minutos menos... da igual.**

Exclamó el muchacho sin más, ella aceptó su compañía con una sonrisa que hacía que dejara de parecer enferma, pues daba vida a sus facciones.

**No pensé que todavía existieran caballeros en esta época.**

Le dijo a él, mientras salían de aquella callejuela.

**Creo que tengo complejo de héroe...**

Repuso él, sonriéndole de forma encantadora, ella también sonrió, le miro una vez más y luego volvió a hablar con una vocecita de niña pequeña, sumamente dulce.

**¿En serio, todos deberían tenerlo entonces, sería un mundo mejor.**

Él la observó un momento, analizando cada detalle, parecía una chica inocente, así que no podía entender como pudo ese tipo, haberse ensañado contra esa preciosa criatura. No tenía idea de por qué, pero esa muchacha le traía recuerdos de su pasado, sus gestos, sus ademanes sinceros y traviesos, le hacían evocar a su hermanita en sus mejores días de adolescente.

**Aquí es...**

Afirmó ella, al llegar a la entrada de un viejo edificio de departamentos, muy parecido a todos los que se encontraban en la zona, incluido ese que él había decidido abandonar hacía sólo un par de horas atrás.

**¿estará bien?**

Se escuchó a sí mismo preguntar, sin poder evitarlo.

**Eso creo. Él no es tan tonto, como para regresar, por lo menos no hoy.**

Respondió ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, lo cual lo hizo sentirse incómodo.

**En ese caso...**

Empezó a despedirse él, tranquilamente, pero la voz de ella lo interrumpió de repente.

**Oiga... ¿por qué no sube y se toma un té conmigo?**

**Yo no tomo té...**

Fue lo único que atinó a decir él, ante la repentina invitación extendida por la joven, que lo miraba intensamente; ella bajó los ojos una milésima de segundo, antes de insistir otra vez.

**Un café entonces... por favor, me gustaría agradecerle de alguna forma. Me defendió y ni siquiera me conoce.**

Horo pensó en volver a negarse, pero ya no pudo al ver el ruego en el rostro de la chica, pues no quiso ser grosero.

**No es nada... pero... un café estará bien, gracias.**

Aceptó tímidamente el muchacho de hermosos ojos oscuros. La joven pareció animarse y de inmediato apareció una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Vamos, suba.**

Susurró ella, entrando ya al edificio, al que le dirigió una nueva mirada, antes de seguirla a su interior.

* * *

Una glamorosa muchacha alta y delgada, entró a un hermoso departamento ubicado en el centro de la hermosa ciudad de Roma, Italia, con ademanes que dejaban ver la furia que le consumía. Sus cabellos dorados y lacios, eran llevados en un corte irregular, muy moderno, enmarcándole el bello rostro aguileño y revelando el buen uso que la chica le daba a sus conocimientos en cuanto a moda; y para completar el cuadro de perfección que mostraba aquella joven, brillaban los fascinantes ojos de un color verde electrizante, de los cuales era dueña.

**¿Por qué tan enojada?**

Interrogó el hombre que se encontraba sentado con las largas piernas cruzadas, en el sofá del recibidor, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza de un gran paquete de hojas empastadas, las cuales al parecer leía.

**No me salen las cosas como quiero... Pilika no quiso recibirme, y ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de buscar una buena excusa. Odio que me hagan eso...**

Respondió la chica, descalzándose y dejando a un lado el portafolios negro que traía consigo, antes de ir a sentarse al otro extremo del inmenso sofá de color blanco marfil, que reinaba en el salón. Él hombre levantó la vista entonces, dejando ver un rostro apuesto de rasgos fuertes bien definidos, y pudo observar a la hermosa rubia acariciar a un gran gato negro afelpado, que al verla llegar se había lanzado sobre su regazo y ahora no paraba de ronronear, en la esquina opuesta del sofá que ambos ocupaban.

**Nena... no dejes que eso te ponga de malas, no creo que existan muchas personas capaces de sacarte el cuerpo.**

Se obligó a decir él, dejando el voluminoso paquete, sobre una de las mesitas de té.

**¿Querrás decir muchos hombres?... a propósito¿Por qué estás aun aquí, no se suponía que ibas a regresar al lado de tu princesa imperial china.**

Le recordó ella con gesto tranquilo, dejando atrás enseguida el mal humor, al decir aquellas palabras, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, al ver como él fruncía el entrecejo.

**No me gusta esa manera de expresarte...**

Le comunicó él, con voz firme, que dejaba entrever su molestia ante aquel último comentario de la chica de cortos cabellos rubios.

**Porque es tu prometida.**

Insinuó ella, sabiendo que ese era un tema que a él, no le gustaba tratar.

**Sí, y porque ya lo sabías, nunca te lo oculté...**

La miró él, contemplando la expresión divertida de la muchacha, que seguía en su tarea de dedicarle caricias a su gato.

**Cómo si pudieras.**

Exclamó ella, tomando a su mascota y colocándola en el piso alfombrado.

**No te preocupes, lo de Jun es... un compromiso adquirido hace mucho tiempo, es más... hace siglos que ni le veo un cabello.**

Declaró él como si eso no fuera nada del otro mundo, la mujer rubia lo miró analizando su semblante... al hablar de su prometida, todo en él cambiaba, quizá otro no podía verlo con facilidad, pues Lee era un actor genial y lo que más había ensayado era la forma de esconder sus emociones o disfrazarlas cuando quisiera, pero ella si podía ver... y estaba segura de que su renombrado "compromiso adquirido", era más que eso, podía adivinar todo el amor que le guardaba a su joya imperial, que por cierto, poseía una belleza deslumbrante.

**Bah... ¿de verdad crees que me importa?**

Recitó ella, con suma normalidad en su voz.

**Qué.. no?**

Titubeó él, quien fue tomado por sorpresa por aquella confesión, hecha por parte de la rubia de ojos claros.

**Eres muy dulce, Lee... hace mucho tiempo asumí mi papel dentro de la vida que llevo; una mujer como yo, no espera que un hombre venga a proponerle matrimonio.**

Dijo ella, acomodando tranquilamente, los cojines que tenía a su lado, como si nada de lo dicho le importara realmente.

**¿por qué lo dices?**

Murmuró él, después de parpadear un par de veces.

**No es que me importe lo que piensen los demás... pero no hay que ser adivino para saber que lo que le espera a alguien como yo, en un tipo de relación formal... es vivir sin libertad. Si me caso, yo misma me tiro la soga al cuello.**

Terminó de explicarle a Lee, dedicándole una de sus muy estudiadas miradas. Él sonrió abiertamente y pareció meditar algo un segundo, antes de decidirse a hablar.

**Creí que nada intimidaba a la inigualable Marion Phauna, y resulta que me equivoque... le tiene fobia al matrimonio.**

Expuso él su último descubrimiento, sonriéndole coquetamente a la chica de ojos verdes. Ella le correspondió la sonrisa, antes de dedicarse a crear una réplica, para la anterior observación de Lee.

**No es fobia... lo que pasa es que sé que no estoy hecha para eso. No me gusta que me den ordenes... por lo que no creo que pudiera vivir teniendo que dar explicaciones a cada rato, sobre cada paso que doy... y con mi fama, aunque no moviera un dedo, mi marido de seguro tendría que soportar continuas quejas y chismes sobre mi comportamiento inadecuado ... y además yo sinceramente, debo reconocer que soy supremamente egoísta.**

Concluyó la chica, arrancándole una risa al muchacho que le miraba embelesado.

**Yo me casaría contigo por lo mismo, pero...**

Comenzó a decir él, algo divertido con la situación, pero pareció recordar algo y se obligó a callar.

**Tienes un compromiso adquirido... y ni te esfuerces, la respuesta no sería afirmativa, de todos modos.**

Le ayudó ella, pues sabía de sobra que él no se permitiría hablar en voz alta sobre los sentimientos que le unían a Jun Tao. Lee la observó sólo un instante, antes de añadir.

**Eres demasiado imponente... Ven aquí.**

Lee Bruce Long se acercó al otro extremo del sofá donde estaba la chica, que cariñosamente estrechó en sus brazos, antes de perderse en el exquisito aroma que despedía su cabello y bajar los labios para atrapar los suyos, en un beso que le devolvió la tranquilidad, como lo había hecho ya tantas veces en el pasado... tantas que estaba por creer, que aquello que decían de ella era cierto, que era una sirena que le mantenía bajo un encanto, y que sólo lo dejaría ir, cuando se hartara de jugar con él.

* * *

**Hola...**

La voz de Jun Tao, se escuchó en la soledad de aquel lugar. Se aproximó para abrirle la puerta trasera a su visitante especial, quién entró sin hacerse esperar; era alto y parecía nervioso.

**Me llamaste y aquí estoy. Jun...**

La llamó el hombre quedamente, mirando a todos los lados, cuando la mujer pensaba en seguir con rumbo hacia las escaleras de la Mansión Asakura.

**¿Qué?**

Contestó ella, mirándole de reojo, al detenerse un momento, justo al doblar la esquina que le llevaba a uno de los pasillos cercanos a la cocina.

**No crees que nos estamos exponiendo mucho, recuerda que ya vine aquí... y podrían reconocerme.**

Le soltó de pronto, mirando hacia todos los lados, con cierto temor.

**No seas tonto. Tamao se fue de viaje con mi hermano... andan de reconcilie, no creo que se acuerden de nada más... **

Le refutó rápidamente la mujer de cabellos verdes.

**Y tu tía?**

Murmuró él, entre dientes.

**Por favor... mi tía, generalmente no sabe ni donde está parada, menos ahora... ven¿O es que no quieres estar conmigo?**

Preguntó Jun, con el rostro inescrutable y de forma bastante seria.

**Pero que dices, colibrí... mataría por ti.**

Se apresuró el hombre a decir, antes de seguirla, sin poner ningún tipo de objeción.

**Por lo menos... con eso se le bajará el mal humor.**

Se dijo a sí misma Anna, después de haber observado aquella escena, sin querer, cuando se disponía a ir a la cocina, por algo que pudiera ayudarle a calmar los nervios, porque ese día no pudo haber sido menos tranquilo. Vio alejarse a Jun y a su "amigo", por las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta y emitió un suspiro de alivio de que no le descubrieran, porque lo que menos se le antojaba era sumirse en una batalla con la cuñadita de Tamao... además se le complicarían las cosas aun más, si Jun pensaba que ella se encargaba de espiar todo lo que hacía.

**Anna qué haces ahí?**

Una voz detrás suyo, le dejó petrificada, más de igual forma se dio vuelta lentamente y se relajó un poco cuando se encontró con los castaños ojos de su esposo.

**Me asustaste Yoh...**

Le reclamó, al comenzar a caminar con rumbo a la cocina.

**¿Por qué?**

Preguntó él, al echar a caminar a su lado.

**No esperaba verte , es todo...**

Afirmó ella, sin dejar lugar a dudas por parte por parte de su castaño esposo.

**Vine por un vaso de leche... llegué a la habitación y no te vi, creí que te hallaría dormida.**

Le comentó él, al entrar a la amplia cocina, tras ella, quién ya se dedica a buscar en el refrigerador.

**Pues... yo también vine por algo, una taza de chocolate caliente, para poder dormir bien...¿quieres?**

Ofreció la muchacha, que ya llevaba un pijama y estaba con los pies descalzos, al sacar un cartón de leche y mientras se detenía a buscar en una de las alacenas la cocoa, que estaba segura de que debía estar allí, porque no estaba en la nevera.

**¿por qué no?... Anna...**

**Yoh.**

Se escucharon tratando de hablar al tiempo, por lo que se miraron y luego sonrieron.

**Tu primero...**

Cedió ella.

**No¿querías decirme algo?**

Agregó Yoh, aguardando la respuesta de la chica que intentaba alcanzar una cacerola, sin lograrlo, pues estaba guardada en un lugar bastante lejano, por encima de su cabeza. Se acercó a ella y la tomó con facilidad, puesto que él le superaba en altura.

**Sí... yo, bueno... sólo quería saber como te fue hoy, con lo de Len... digo el trabajo y eso.**

Encontró las palabras correctas, al tiempo que recibía el recipiente de manos del muchacho.

**Pues... por eso llegué tarde.**

**Estuviste en la oficina, hasta ahora?**

Dijo Anna, demostrando lo mucho que la habían impresionado sus palabras, al derramar algo de leche fuera.

**Pues sí... trataba de ponerme al día, por lo menos intentaba conocer bien, la forma como trabaja mi primo. Al principio no sabía por donde comenzar, pero luego... hasta ya encontré la manera de seguir su ritmo.**

Explicó su acompañante, acercándose a ella, para limpiar el charquito de leche, que había quedado cerca de la estufa empotrada.

**Tan rápido... me impresionas. Hasta a mí, me costó trabajo aprender todos los procesos...**

Anna habló atropelladamente, elogiándolo de tal forma, que Yoh se sintió algo cohibido, por sus palabras.

**Pues, lo que pasa es que Len es muy ordenado y además tiene una muy buena secretaria, es bastante eficaz, me ayudó mucho.**

Se apuró a decir él, tratando de hacerle ver, que no todo el crédito era suyo.

**Me alegra... **

Repuso sinceramente la rubia, al tiempo que colocaba varias cucharadas de cocoa y otras tantas del azúcar, que ya el otro, ponía a su disposición, dentro de la cacerola.

**La mía parece querer hipnotizarte a punta de sonrisas deslumbrantes, parece la marquesina de un teatro de Broadway... siempre temo quedar ciega cuando la miro directamente.**

Agregó ella con una sonrisa burlona, mientras le daba a probar el espumoso chocolate a Yoh, acercándole un poco a la boca con una cuchara. El muchacho de ojos y cabellos castaños se relamió y le hizo a la chica un gesto de total aceptación con la mano, antes de soltar una risita pícara, por el comentario de la rubia.

**Jeje, pobre Annita... toma, te regalo mis gafas oscuras, sería un desperdicio que perdieras la función de tus preciosos ojitos.**

Dijo, haciéndole un pequeño puchero al entregarle unos lentes oscuros, muy bonitos, que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

**¿me quedan bien?**

Preguntó ella al colocárselos, y menear de un lado a otro la cabeza, moviendo también la cascada de cabellos rubios, para después desplazarse un poco más lejos de él, pero sin salir de su campo visual... adoptando un pose de modelo, inclinándose un poco, hacia la derecha y colocándose una mano en la cintura y la otra sobre la frente como queriendo protegerse del sol, provocando una pequeña carcajada por parte de su esposo.

**Yo diría que excelente...**

Por segunda vez en la noche, una voz a sus espaldas le tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que volteara rápidamente, después de quitarse los anteojos.

**Hola hermano.**

Murmuró Yoh, ahogando una risita traviesa... Anna lo miró a él entonces, con gestos de reproche, para luego seguir hasta donde le esperaba el chocolate, al lado de su moreno y apuesto esposo, tratando de no mirar a Hao en todo el tiempo que le llevó recorrer ese corto trayecto.

**Hao... no me digas¿tú también tienes insomnio?**

Dijo ella tratando de normalizar el tono de su voz, al servir el líquido caliente en dos tazas.

**No... vi las luces y pensé que era Tamao.**

Contestó el moreno con rostro y actitudes severas, sin moverse de su lugar frente a la puerta.

**Pues no, sólo somos nosotros.**

Replicó Yoh, conteniéndose para no reírse, debido a que se podía dar una idea de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hermano mayor.

**Puedo verlo... ¿interrumpí algo?**

Preguntó con cara de pocos amigos, que ya no lograba disimular.

**No... Yoh y yo, ya nos vamos a la cama. ¿no Yoh?**

Contestó ella, adelantándose para entregarle a Yoh, una de las tazas que sostenía.

**Claro... después de ti. Por cierto... pierdes tu tiempo buscando a Tamao, ella y Len se fueron a celebrar su amor.**

Habló Yoh con una tranquilidad que hizo que a su hermano se le inflara una venita en la sien, lo que el otro, convenientemente decidió ignorar.

**¿cómo te enteraste?**

Preguntó Anna, dedicándole una mirada inquisitiva.

**Pues yo lo convencí, ya sabes lo terco que es mi primo... y después me llamó Tam, para despedirse, desde el aeropuerto...**

Volvió a hacer uso de su tranquilidad oscura el moreno, sobretodo al dirigirse luego a su hermano, que aun se mantenía con un semblante austero.

**Bien por ellos¿No lo crees Hao?**

**Ya lo creo.**

Respondió él secamente, dejando de mirarle, para observar a la muchacha que ya se preparaba para dejar la cocina, pasando a su lado.

**Hasta mañana...**

Anna se despidió de Hao, sin mirarlo y con un breve murmullo.

**Hasta mañana, Anna.**

Alcanzó a decir él, con la mirada ahora fija en su hermano que le sonreía con una mezcla indefinida de emociones y un brillo burlón bailando en sus ojos cafés.

**Con tu permiso, hermano.**

Susurró Yoh disimulando mal, una mueca de placer, al hacer aquello.

**Adelante, Yoh...**

Le dijo Hao, antes de apartarse para dejarle pasar, en un tono supremamente helado y seco, que sólo consiguió que la sonrisa irónica de su hermano se ensanchara aun más.

* * *

En un bar de ambiente clandestino ubicado en los suburbios de Izumo, en el mismo donde la noche anterior se había ido a esconder de su realidad el joven empresario Hao Asakura, un cantinero se encargaba de mezclar algunas bebidas, de espaldas a la barra. Cuando hubo terminado, se dio vuelta para entregárselas al mesero que ya llegaba en su busca y una sonrisa se le formó en los labios, al encontrarse con el rostro conocido de una hermosa chica pelirroja, con ojos juguetones.

**Hello Chucky.**

Saludó Matty.

**Good evening, my dear… ¿Y ese milagro?**

Le respondió el muchacho, esbozando una encantadora sonrisa, cuando el mesero se alejó con las bebidas.

**Verás , muñequito de chocolate… necesito un trago, y tu ayuda.**

Le dijo ella, mirándolo como si él tuviese la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

**¿un trago?... ¿comienzo a preocuparme ahora o más tarde?**

Murmuró él con frescura, mientras buscaba algunas botellas bajo la barra.

**Y por qué ibas a tener que preocuparte?... un trago no mata a nadie.**

Afirmó Matilda con inocencia fingida.

**Eso dijo también tu novio, pero en palabras más crudas... **

Espetó él, dándole la espalda por un momento.

**Ah sí¿Qué dijo?... y ¿cual de todos mis novios estuvo aquí?**

Preguntó ella, levantando una ceja, demostrando así, su interés creciente.

**Ten... hace rato que no hacía uno de estos.**

Dijo el moreno, al entregarle una copa que contenía un liquido rosado semitransparente.

**Ginebra, tónico mineral... tequila, toronja, lima y limón.**

Exclamó ella, después de dar un sorbo al contenido.

**Mucho limón... **

Expuso el joven, mirándola con picardía.

**Delicioso, como siempre.**

Dijo ella y le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla.

**Un margarita citric Express, only for you, Sweetheart.**

Susurró el muchacho, correspondiéndole el gesto a la muchacha, con un guiño.

**¿quién era?**

Volvió a hablar ella, luego de beber otro poco.

**Alto, atlético, moreno, cabello largo y castaño. Uno de los dueños de... **

**Asakura & Asoc. Bonita sorpresa.**

Murmuró ella, cambiando su expresión soñadora por una analítica, que no pasó desapercibida para el hombre tras la barra.

**Para ti, seguro... ¿Escuché mal o me tienes un trabajito?**

Interrumpió el chico abruptamente sus pensamientos y deducciones.

**Pues sí... necesito información.**

Explicó ella, dejando la copa en la barra, para meter la mano en uno de sus bolsillos.

**¿Sobre?**

Interrogó él, mientras colocaba otro par de bebidas en una bandeja que le entregaba a uno de los meseros.

**Ella...**

Musitó la muchacha lacónicamente, poniendo sobre la barra, una fotografía en la que se veía a una chica rubia y se podía leer claramente el nombre de Anna Kyouyamma.

**Kyouyamma, ah?... sígueme tesoro. Luigi, cúbreme.**

Ordenó él después de tomar la foto, a un muchacho con el rostro cubierto de pecas, quien se hallaba atendiendo a un señor ya mayor, que no le quitaba la vista de encima a la pelirroja sentada en la barra.

**De inmediato, jefe.**

Respondió el otro y se pasó del otro lado de la barra, siguiendo a la pelirroja que ya se perdía tras una puerta disimulada en los trasfondos de la pared ubicada, justo detrás de cantina.

* * *

**Aun sigues sin poder dormir?**

La voz de Yoh Asakura le comprobó a su esposa, que él al igual que ella, también se hallaba despierto.

**Me descubriste. ¿cómo le haces, si ni me he movido y además está oscuro...**

Preguntó ella, sin hacer aspavientos de aquello, pero esperando su respuesta.

**Bueno, no se escuchan tus ronquidos...**

Contestó él, haciendo que la chica frunciera el entrecejo y se preparara una réplica inmediata, para debatir sobre aquella acusación.

**¿De qué hablas, yo no ronco.**

Dijo ella en voz queda, pero muy firme.

**Sí, como no...**

Habló Yoh con sarcasmo en la voz.

**No mientas Yoh, yo duermo como un angelito... no hago ninguna clase de ruido.**

Susurró ella, poniendo cara de niña buena, aun a sabiendas que él no podía verla.

**Acaso te escuchas mientras duermes?**

Repuso el otro.

**Obviamente no.**

**Entonces... ¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?**

Volvió a insistir él, haciéndola titubear.

**Pues... porque...**

**Acéptalo, está vez te gané.**

Añadió él, esbozando una sonrisa triunfante, que hasta Anna distinguió en la oscuridad.

**Está bien... me ganaste. Me alegra que por lo menos mi esposo sea inteligente.**

Exclamó la chica rubia, después de emitir un suspiro de resignación, que le arrancó una risita al moreno a su lado.

**Claro... por eso me escogiste a mí.**

Murmuró él, en tono bastante jovial, ahogando otra risita, lo que trajo como consecuencia un almohadazo por parte de su dorada esposa.

**Yoh...¿crees que Hao...?.¿Qué él...?**

Comenzó luego Anna, después de un minuto de total silencio.

**Piense que hay algo más entre tú y yo¿algo más que una relación donde nos acribillamos a cada rato?**

Terminó de hacer los interrogantes que ella dejó a medias, con grandes muestras de cinismo en su voz.

**No exactamente... digo, no es que me importe, pero quizá haya que aclararle...**

Volvió a empezar la rubia de ojos negros, pero esta vez se vio interrumpida por la voz helada de su marido.

**Yo no tengo que aclararle nada... y en respuesta a tu pregunta... No, no creo que mi hermano piense nada de eso, después de todo si las cosas entre nosotros transcurrieran de la forma normal, si sucediera aquello que suele suceder normalmente entre un par de recién casados, él no hubiera tenido oportunidad alguna de tenerte en sus brazos... **

Ella entrecerró los ojos un momento, pues el muchacho le había sorprendido sobremanera con aquel comentario. Si que se tenía en alta estima...

**Pero es que, abajo en la cocina... me pareció que él... se puso algo raro. No me malinterpretes, es sólo que... no quiero que sigan teniendo problemas por mi causa.**

**Deja que yo me preocupe por eso... tampoco soy un gatito indefenso, ya deberías saberlo.**

La voz de Yoh se volvió ronca, era evidente que no le gustaba que ella, o alguien más, pudiera llegar a pensar, que no podía defenderse ante alguien como Hao.

**No quise... Yoh yo...**

Trató ella de disculparse por el malentendido.

**Olvídalo... pero puedes estar tranquila, tengo la plena seguridad de que mi hermano sabe que no te he puesto un solo dedo encima... **

Habló de nuevo el moreno, pero esta vez, su voz sonaba serena, por lo que Anna supo que nada ganaba con preocuparse, porque él ya lo había olvidado.

**Todavía.**

Murmuró la última palabra, en un gruñido inaudible, del que Anna no se percató.

**Creo... que eso no es del todo cierto.**

Se escuchó decir a la rubia, haciendo que el muchacho se ruborizara un poco, antes de retirar la mano que había ido a posar sobre uno de los muslos de la mujer.

**Jiji... fue sin querer. Anna, desde que te encontré en la cocina, pareces algo tensa... puedo preguntar que te pasa?**

Terminó de disculparse él, para darle un giro completo a su pequeña conversación, con la pregunta formulada.

**No es nada... es que... no es nada.**

Habló titubeante la muchacha, a la que se le adivinaba melancolía en la voz.

**Es por él... cierto?**

**Él?**

Repitió ella, mirando por primera vez, a otro lado que no fuera el techo.

**Hoto... el muchacho de la boda.**

Explicó él suavemente, pues la muchacha aun guardaba silencio.

**Es Horo... y bueno, sí... en parte es por él. Es bastante difícil hablar sobre eso...**

Exclamó Anna, a quien le había hecho gracia, el cambio de nombre que le hizo Yoh a Horo.

**No tienes que contarme si no quieres... sólo era curiosidad, es que quería saber el motivo por el cual estás tan intranquila.**

Dijo él, colocándose los brazos cruzados, detrás de la cabeza.

**Es muy extraño conocer a alguien como tú...**

Murmuró ella, convenciéndose de eso... Yoh era impredecible, pero aquello lo convertía en una persona muy interesante.

**¿cómo?**

Preguntó medio ausente el muchacho castaño.

**Pues es que el domingo me insultaste sin razón, ayer me insultaste... con razón, pero hoy... eres diferente... sumamente complejo.**

Concluyó la chica, con un dejo de inquietud asomándose en su voz.

**Bueno... el ser humano es complejo, no?**

Rezó él, quitándole importancia al asunto.

**Sí... aun así, nunca había conocido a alguien como tú.**

Le aseguró la rubia, mirándolo de reojo. Podía ver lo relajado que estaba en ese momento, al analizar el tranquilo sube y baja de su pecho.

**Anna... ayer, cuando fui a la oficina... yo quería disculparme contigo. He estado comportándome de una forma que ni yo mismo comprendo, lo siento.**

Terminó él, con voz queda, en un pequeño susurro, volviéndose hacia donde ella se encontraba.

**No debes disculparte... no te conozco mucho, pero me parece que eres desastrosamente transparente... por eso actúas así.**

Declaró ella, con total convicción.

**¿desastrosamente?**

Repitió el muchacho castaño, sin entender el significado de aquella palabra utilizada por la mujer con quien compartía la cama. Ella comprendió su confusión, por lo que se dedicó a explicarle de forma resuelta.

**Sí... dejas salir todo lo que sientes, a veces de forma bastante desbocada, no te mides... pero eres muy transparente, actúas de acuerdo a como te sientes, es todo.**

**Vaya... podrías convertirte en mi psicóloga personal a largo plazo.**

Exclamó entonces él, de forma muy burlona, haciendo que Anna se desviviera en risas.

**Jaja... no había pensado en eso.**

Murmuró volviendo su mirada de nuevo al techo, después de analizar la rara idea, que acababa de ocurrírsele a su esposo.

**Ya no te sientes tan mal?**

Preguntó el muchacho, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

**No, ya no... ¿y tú¿cómo estás?**

**¿Por qué preguntas eso?**

La pregunta sobre su estado perturbó al moreno, acaso ella también opinaba que su vida estaba hecha un lío, que en lo personal se había convertido en el modelo mundial del fracaso y en el ejemplo viviente sobre cómo el amor puede destruir a una persona.

**No lo sé... es que, Yoh... yo nunca quise hacerte daño. No es mi deseo que sufras y sin embargo, Jeanne...**

Dijo ella y lo sintió tensarse a su lado, por lo que se calló al instante.

**No lo hagas. No estoy listo para hablar de ella.**

Agregó Yoh, de un momento a otro, pues su primera oración fue demasiada brusca y tajante.

**Discúlpame... **

Murmuró ella, algo apenada, pues ya había olvidado lo duro que era sufrir una decepción amorosa.

**No es tu culpa... quizá algún día, cuando ya no duela tanto.**

Dijo él, dolorosa y lentamente, haciendo sentir culpable a la chica sin querer.

**Lo entiendo.**

Aseguró ella, recobrando su antigua seguridad, dando por terminada esa incomoda y breve charla sobre los sentimientos del muchacho, a quién se le habían oscurecido las pupilas¿cuanto seguía doliéndole Jeanne?... un silencio sepulcral se alzó entre los dos, después de que ella hablara y para romperlo, a Anna sólo se le ocurrió preguntar...

**¿Cómo crees que la estén pasando Len y Tamao?**

**Pues... de maravilla.**

Exclamó él, con voz pícara, al imaginarse a la feliz pareja, que debían estar bien calientitos él uno junto al otro, en esos precisos momentos.

**Me gustaría ser ella.**

Exclamó repentinamente Anna, captando la atención de su esposo, que la miraba con genuino interés.

**No me mires así.**

Murmuró la rubia, ruborizándose por completo.

**¿Qué no te mire cómo?**

Repitió el muchacho castaño.

**Así.**

Afirmó ella, irguiéndose para encender una lámpara cercana a él y observarle con intensidad.

**Es que... bueno, debes comprender, lo mucho que me sorprende esa confesión.**

Murmuró él, atragantándose con unas risitas de burla, y con los ojos castaños, brillándole con cierta malicia.

**¿qué te estás imaginando?**

Interrogó ella, apuntándole con el índice hacia la cabeza, con gesto acusador y el ceño fruncido.

**Oye... tú fuiste quien dijo que te gustaría ser ella, y pues... ella está con Len, y en este preciso momento... dejémoslo en que, sinceramente dudo que estén rezando.**

Aclaró amablemente sus dudas el chico a su lado, manteniendo el destello de malicia en la mirada, que tenía clavada en Anna.

**No quise decir... sólo es que. No estoy interesada en Len.**

Aseveró ella con frío control, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y volviendo a tomar su lugar en la cama. Yoh siguió callado, y al saber que seguía observándola, ella lo miró y encontró la misma mirada en sus ojos.

**Es cierto.**

Aseguró ella, de forma brusca y tajante.

**¿por qué habría de dudarlo?**

Le contestó él, sin dejar el sarcasmo a un lado.

**No preferiría estar con él... tú, no tienes nada que envidiarle a Len... lo sabes, eres guapo, inteligente, dulce... deja de mirarme así.**

Insistió ella, sintiéndose muy extraña al ser el objeto de su atención, por lo visto había hablado de más.

**Es que me sorprende que pienses eso de mí... en fin, cuando dijiste que te gustaría ser ella¿a que te referías?**

Habló él, con voz suave, antes de dibujar en su rostro una cándida sonrisa y volverse esperando atento por su respuesta. Ella lo miró otra vez, antes de comenzar a explicarse.

**Pues... a que ella debe sentirse la mujer más deseada y afortunada del mundo, a poder experimentar una vez más la rara sensación, de que jamás podrías llegar a ser más feliz ... y a...**

**A no tener el más mínimo deseo de cambiar tu lugar con nadie, por más rico, poderoso o importante que éste sea... **

Terminó él por ella.

**¿Anna¿estás bien?**

Preguntó porque ella parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, como si se hubiera perdido en la mitad de sus palabras, con la mirada ausente fija en el techo de la habitación.

**Sí... sólo que, nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto sentirme de esa forma. Amada...**

Yoh se acercó a ella lentamente y casi de manera inconsciente, sus labios hicieron callar a la muchacha rubia, tendida a su lado, quién le miró a los ojos antes de comenzar a corresponder aquel dulce beso del castaño. Ella suspiró cuando el bajó su boca a su cuello, recorriéndolo con suma lentitud, deteniéndose un instante para susurrarle al oído.

**Sé a lo que te refieres... Yo también lo extraño.**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Bueno ahora sí, me excedí muchísimo con este capitulo, pero era que no quería frenar mi inspiración, y lamento no haberles escrito antes, aunque me parece que esta vez si demoré menos que la anterior. Fue todo un reto, escribir esto, pero que les puedo decir no pude aguantar la mano y seguía escribiendo y escribiendo... espero que les guste, porque me salieron como 38 paginas en Word y eso ya es decir.

De mí les diré que estoy terminando ya mi trabajo de grado y con suerte espero poder graduarme para Julio, sé que las cosas tendrán un buen fin, jaja...

Ahora, me gustaría pedirles que tengan un poco de paciencia, sé que muchos esperan la actualización de "El amor se refleja en los ojos", pero estoy teniendo problemas con ese fic, no sé... no hallo la manera de darle la vuelta, por eso no he escrito... lo último que se me ocurrió fue que Hao y Tamao se agarraran por las greñas, bueno... nada literal, sólo una discusión para que se acerquen un poco más a sus verdaderas parejas, aunque les recalco que no hay nada entre ellos, lo que ocurre es que ella ayudó a Hao en el pasado (cosa que nadie sabe) y pues, él le debe la vida y por eso digamos que le tiene un cariño bastante especial... en fin¿qué les gustaría que pasara, denme opiniones... lo único que sé es que algún día el diario de la rubia, llegara a manos del gran Hao Asakura... ah, por cierto para el próximo cap. Estarán en Ozore... los cuatro solitos. De entrada me encantaría leer sus ideas al respecto. Muchas gracias por leer... y por supuesto por dejarme sus invaluables reviews. Los quiere, Irina... o como todos ya me conocen, Darla Asakura "La reina del drama".

Dejemos toda la retórica para después y vamos directo a las respuestas de los reviews:

**Kaxakapa**: No sé que decirte... de verdad intento no demorarme, pero está difícil. De todos modos gracias por leer y por el review. Espero que te guste. Cuídate.

**Akima-Dehmel**: Bueno Akia o Akima, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te halla gustado el ultimo capitulo y espero que éste también sea de tu agrado. No te preocupes, no eres la única que quiere un YohxAnna y la verdad es que la trama se da bastante para esa pareja, muchos la piden, pero bueno... ya veremos que sucede más adelante. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y pues, espero no haber demorado tanto esta vez. Tú también cuídate mucho, y sigue leyendo que esto se pone bueno.

**LOVEHAO**: Pues muchas gracias por decirme eso, y sé que a más de una le gusto la parte que insinuaba un acercamiento entre el ainu y la rubia. Por otra parte, no quiero verte sufrir, así que intentaré acelerar el proceso de creación de capítulos, y espero que haya valido nuevamente la espera, Lupe. Te quiero mucho, gracias por considerarme una buena escritora, seguiré adelante. Hasta la próxima, cuídate.

**Minamo**: estoy de acuerdo contigo, esos dos están sufriendo bastante, pobrecitos... pero prometo recompensarlos, así como a mis lectores, comenzaré a pensar como hacerlo... Claro que lo continuaré, muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, cuídate... Sayonara.

**Ire yamichii**: Es extraño que Len sea romántico?... sí, cierto. Pero es que está enamorado y es correspondido, así que no puede evitarlo. Se ven tan lindos... bueno, yo me los imagino así... Creo que la intriga puede llegar a matarnos, jaja... Yo si sé con quién queda Anna, ustedes no.. pero estoy segura que les encantará la pareja que sea. Bueno muchas gracias por leer y por escribirme, espero que te guste el capitulo. Déjame un review... Ja ne.

**Hanna Asakura** : Muchísimas gracias… en serio es tu fic favorito?... Genial, y gracias por considerarte seguidora de mis fics, bueno... yo apenas estoy comenzando con esto de escribir fics, pero como escritora de cosas raras soy experta... otra vez gracias. ¿cómo así que tuviste que buscar un diccionario?... jeje. No te olvides de mandarme un review, cuídate mucho, sayonara...

**Priss**: Bueno Priss... solo estarán peleados momentáneamente, don´t worry... tú siempre encuentras la forma de darle el lado a Anna, tienes que reconocer que a veces ella también puede meter las patas y se excede en ciertas cosas... pero ya se contentarán esos dos y Anna estará tranquila... lo del lemmon, quién sabe... pero por lo menos si hubo beso. Cuídate mucho nena, y ya vi que subiste una nueva historia, aun no la leo, pero lo haré y te prometo un review. Gracias por seguir esta historia, un beso.

**Kamimura**: Hermanita preciosa!... ¿cómo vas, yo aquí luchando con la vida, para seguirle adelante. Sí sé que eres vaga... ehhhh, bueno aquí está el otro cap. Salúdame a tus hermanas, hace un buen... que ni les veo un cabello. Que cosas... cuídate y dile a Abby que le mando un besote. Xiao.

**PiPOcHI:** Con qué no lo leíste desde el principio... niña mala, eso no se hace!... espero que la pareja se defina en los próximos capítulos y que la elección les guste, mientras tanto lee este capitulo y dime que opinas. Muchas gracias, cuídate y Ja ne.

**Antiki** : Pues no es mi intención que se pierda la emoción, es lo que menos quiero pero no se puede actualizar tan rápido como se quiere. Yo sigo escribiendo y espero que les guste a las personas que siguen leyendo, pero si no lo hacen más, ya se me sale de las manos, porque yo no puedo obligar a las personas a que me esperen, eso les toca decidirlo a ustedes los lectores, aun así sigo tratando de hacerlo lo más rápido posible... Tienes mucha razón en lo de que Yoh ya sufrió mucho por lo de Jeanne, pero lo que pasa es que no puedo evitarlo, mi fuerte es el drama... siempre sufren en mis fics los personajes, Anna también ha sufrido y Hao ya comenzó a sufrir... Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, son muy objetivos y los tendré muy en cuenta. Cuídate y ten por seguro que seguiré escribiendo lo mejor que pueda... Ja ne.

**ANNA KYOUYAMA A.** : No entiendo porque se sorprende todo el mundo, jeje… bueno te comprendo, ya perdiste la cuenta de las hermanas que tienes?… muchísimas gracias por leer el fic y pues ahí nos vemos en el msn, espero que pronto. Espero tu review, no?... cuídate mucho, un beso.

Otra vez gracias a todo el que lee este y mis demás fics, ya llevo como siete... cinco de Shaman King, y creo que dos de Harry Potter... también por eso me demoro, ya me metí en el cuento de ese otro genero, así que para los fanáticos de la obra de J.K. Rowling.. les aconsejo que se den una pasadita por allí, están bien buenos la mayoría de los fics, les puedo recomendar dos por el momento, para que empiecen..

_**NOCHE DE COPAS por Ly Malfoy**_

_**DEVUÉLVEME LA VIDA por Lady Lathenia**_

_Son increíbles, bueno... para aquellos a quienes les guste el DracoxHermione._

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	18. Sin sentimientos de por medio

**ENTERRANDO EL PASADO**

**By DARLA ASAKURA**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVIII **

**SIN SENTIMIENTOS DE POR MEDIO**

Una mujer rubia, delgada y con aspecto cansado, aunque muy bien arreglada, salía de la habitación que compartiera con su esposo. Su vida había tenido un cambio increíble, hasta para ella, que conocía perfectamente las verdaderas razones que le habían llevado hasta ese punto. Todo por el peso que tenía su palabra, al haberla entregado, para dar garantía de que cumpliría con una promesa. Sus padres siempre le hicieron valorar aquel gesto, el hecho de empeñar su palabra, en señal de cumplimiento, y también, como la mejor forma de sellar un compromiso, en este caso, una promesa. Le había dado su palabra a Yohmei Asakura de ayudar a su familia, a salir adelante... y la cumpliría.

Alzó la vista, un poco confundida, pero luego decidió seguir su camino, hasta el comedor, pues se había quedado cual estatua, con la mirada fija en la entrada de una de las habitaciones contiguas, así que, miró hacia el pasillo y vio que un hombre alto se acercaba con paso dudoso, parecía perdido y Anna, lo encontró extrañamente familiar, aunque no era ninguno de los miembros de la eminente familia Asakura.

**Buenas...**

Saludó la joven, saliendo al encuentro del desconocido, quien la miró desconcertado, parecía como si le hubieran pescado robando u algo así.

**Ah... Buenas**

Correspondió él, al saludo de la mujer, cuando se hubo repuesto de la impresión, que al parecer le causó, encontrarse con alguien a quien no esperaba.

**¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?**

Le preguntó Anna al hombre, que se veía pálido y turbado.

**Pues... verá...**

Dudó el individuo en cuestión, al comenzar a hablar, pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de Kanna, quién sonaba preocupada.

**Doctor... ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano¿sucedió algo con la señora Keiko?**

Murmuró inquieta la chica de cabellos azules, que le contemplada extrañada por su presencia.

**Nada, realmente... Jun... digo, la señorita Tao, me pidió que viniera a verla hoy.**

Habló pausadamente el hombre, corrigiéndose por momentos, frente a la chica recién llegada y a Anna, quién no dejaba de observarle, con cierto escepticismo, bastante notorio.

**Pasa algo con Jun?**

Interrogó la mujer rubia al hombre, que pareció inquietarse aun más, con la pregunta formulada por la chica.

**No, nada de que preocuparse... ella quería hablar sobre algunas mejorías que ha estado notando en el comportamiento de su tía.**

Respondió él, esta vez, con mayor seguridad, que la anterior.

**No sabe cuanto me alegra escuchar eso... Se nota que es usted, un médico excelente. Mire que venir hasta aquí tan temprano...**

No tardó en relajarse Anna, con el único propósito, de que el supuesto doctor, también lo hiciera y así, poder analizarlo a sus anchas, pues ya lo había reconocido; aquel era el mismo hombre, con quien vio entrar a Jun Tao en la casa, la noche anterior.

**Para un buen médico, la salud de sus pacientes está por encima de cualquier cosa...**

Respondió éste, con falso orgullo.

**Lo comprendo. Kanna ... serías tan amable de prepararle una taza de café al doctor.**

Ordenó Anna, a la chica, que se mantenía en silencio, ajena a la conversación que sostenía la heredera universal de la fortuna Asakura, con el "Doctor", después de tranquilizarse al saber, que nada grave estaba ocurriendo.

**Enseguida, señora Anna.**

Accedió de inmediato, la joven mujer y desapareció de escena, antes de que Ryu, pudiera chistar.

**No es necesario que se tome esa molestia, señora... yo ya iba de salida.**

Exclamó el hombre, volviendo a ponerse súbitamente nervioso.

**Pero si no es ninguna molestia... usted vino hasta aquí, para chequear el estado de mi suegra.**

La verdad, esa era una mentira y ella lo sabía, pues estaba segura, de que aquel hombre, había pasado la noche en la mansión, muy seguramente haciéndole "compañía" a la "adorable" Jun Tao; pero sentía una curiosidad inmensa, a causa de que ese mismo hombre, fuese precisamente el "médico", que diagnosticara la crisis nerviosa que sufría su querida suegra y de la cual, no se recuperaba todavía. Sería posible, acaso, que ella hubiera tenido algo de razón, cuando pensó que la enfermedad de Keiko Asakura, no era más que una farsa, realizada únicamente con el fin de presionar a Yoh, para que aceptara su conveniente unión.

**Hago eso por todos mis pacientes... y la verdad, es que tengo una cita dentro de veinte minutos...**

Lo único que le preocupaba realmente a Ryu, era que Jun se apareciera de un momento a otro y lo encontrara enzarzado en una conversación, con aquella mujer, a quien identificaba como la nueva dueña de Asakura & Asoc., por lo que la chica de cabellos verdes, le había comentado, anteriormente.

**Sí, claro... lo entiendo. No le quito más su tiempo entonces, pero me gustaría poder localizarlo, en el caso de mi suegra, llegara a sufrir una recaída.**

Insistió Anna, mirándolo con tranquilidad, como si de veras no sospechara absolutamente nada.

**Siempre puede pedirle a Ju... a la señorita Tao, que lo haga... ella tiene mi tarjeta. Encantado de conocerla, señora...**

Dudó él, un minuto, por lo que ella le sonrió amablemente, tendiéndole una mano.

**Anna... Anna Asakura. ¿y usted es…?**

Preguntó la muchacha, después de presentarse.

**Lo siento... mi nombre es Ryu Hiranizagua, para servirla. Con su permiso...**

Se presentó el hombre alto, estrechando la delicado mano de la mujer y despidiéndose enseguida, con una inclinación de la cabeza.

**Que tenga un buen día, Doctor...**

Le deseó la mujer, al despedirse, sin quitarle la vista de encima, mientras el hombre se alejaba.

**Anna¿aun estás ahí, quisiera... **

Se interrumpió Yoh, al seguir la mirada de su esposa y encontrarse con la lejana figura de un hombre, a quien no logró reconocer.

**¿Quién era?**

Quiso saber, el joven moreno, mirándola fijamente.

**Eso exactamente, es lo que voy a averiguar...**

Respondió la chica rubia, en voz baja. Anna se volteó para enfrentar a su apuesto esposo, que tenía el cabello castaño totalmente revuelto y sólo vestía los pantalones negros del pijama.

**Oye... ¿podemos hablar?**

Le invitó el muchacho castaño, algo perturbado, por la extraña inspección, de la que era objeto, por parte de la rubia de ojos negros.

**¿Es sobre lo que sucedió anoche?**

Respondió ella a su interrogante, con otra pregunta.

**Sí, mira... yo no quise...**

Comenzó él, pasándose una mano por entre los desordenados cabellos, pero Anna le detuvo antes que terminara la frase, con un gesto de la mano, que pretendía desechar el asunto.

**Olvídalo¿quieres?... no tiene importancia.**

Puntualizó la chica, observando el torso desnudo del muchacho, con interés mal disimulado.

**Pero sí es importante... yo... yo...**

Volvió a intentar el muchacho hablar, pero ahora era él quien no podía continuar con la frase, las palabras se negaban a salir en el orden en el que el joven pretendía decirlas.

**Tranquilo Yoh. No pasa nada, en serio. Trata de no pensar en eso... no te mortifiques. **

Le dijo la chica con amabilidad, al notar el gran esfuerzo que se obligaba a hacer, el muchacho castaño, para poder hablar. Yoh la miró dubitativamente, como si no pudiese creer, que ella no se sintiera extraña luego de todo lo que habían compartido la noche anterior.

**Más bien... termina de arreglarte para ir a la oficina... te espero abajo.**

Terminó de decir ella, obligándose a no seguir mirando el escultural cuerpo de su marido y a dirigirle una sonrisa cálida.

**De acuerdo.**

Aceptó el muchacho, sintiéndose agradecido, por el hecho de que Anna dejara de mirarlo, de una forma tan minuciosa, que parecía querer grabar cada pequeño detalle de su cuerpo, en su mente.

* * *

En la oficina de Hao Asakura, el teléfono comenzó a repicar, apenas cuando el muchacho se disponía a entrar en esta. El joven pelilargo se extrañó de que alguien pudiera simplemente adivinar su hora de llegada, y fue motivado por este interés que descolgó el auricular rápidamente, al entrar en la habitación. De inmediato, una voz femenina sumamente familiar, llegó hasta sus oídos.

**Aló... Hao?**

La voz de Matty, sonaba fría e impersonal, lo que inquietó al moreno, por lo que sintió la necesidad de comprobar la identidad de su interlocutora.

**¿Matty?**

**Tengo la información que necesitabas...**

Fue la respuesta recibida por parte de la muchacha, demasiado cortante para su gusto, así que el muchacho frunció el entrecejo de manera inconsciente.

**¿Segura?**

Preguntó él.

**¿Te he fallado alguna vez?**

Interrogó a su vez, la muchacha, anticipando la respuesta del moreno.

**No...**

**Hoy a las 8 p.m, en el lugar de siempre.**

Lo cortó ella, antes de que él terminara de responderle. Hao arqueó una ceja, ante la extraña actitud helada de su ex novia, pero aun así sólo se dedicó a preguntar sobre su encuentro.

**¿Por qué hasta las 8, puedo ir inmediatamente.**

**NO. **

Puntualizó ella, de forma muy brusca.

**Necesito investigar algo más...**

Aclaró la chica, pues se arrepintió casi enseguida de la crudeza, con la que le había respondido.

**Está bien, como gustes. Pero... **

Intentó retomar la palabra, el castaño, mas un sonido seco al otro lado de la línea le detuvo automáticamente.

**¿Matty?**

La llamó por su nombre, pero nadie contestó... entonces tuvo la seguridad. Matilda le había cerrado el teléfono, sin esperar respuesta alguna, por parte suya. Hao frunció aun más el entrecejo antes de colocar el auricular en su lugar y emitir un largo suspiro de resignación.

* * *

Una mujer de cabellos largos y dorados, se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos, que le hacían revivir una y otra vez, el extraño encuentro que sostuvo la noche anterior, con su magnifico esposo. Está bien, las cosas nunca salen como se les planea, y al parecer su vida, no era la excepción, como siempre creyó... pues después del desastre amoroso que había atravesado años atrás, y que muchas veces, volvía a su mente con tal intensidad, que le parecía estar viviéndolo nuevamente, se había dedicado a pelear en contra de cualquier evento que pudiera llegar a hacerle perder el control, y precisamente eso, era lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Había perdido el control.

**¿Se puede?**

Preguntó una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta, después de que tocara brevemente.

**Adelante.**

Se obligó a decir la rubia y fingió estar leyendo un reporte que hacía más de una hora, le había entregado su secretaria y al que no había siquiera echado una mirada, hasta ese momento, por lo que desconocía su contenido.

**Necesito que firmes esto.**

Le dijo su esposo, entrando a la oficina y acercándose a donde ella se encontraba.

**¿Qué es?**

Preguntó inocentemente la chica, tomando lo que él le tendía y pretendiendo estar interesada.

**La autorización que preparó Len, para la ampliación de la sucursal de Kyoto.**

Murmuró el joven, observando la seguridad de Anna, como si no le cupiera en la cabeza su actitud, pues aun después de la maravillosa y gratificante noche que habían compartido, ella seguía igual de fría y arrogante... no parecía la misma mujer que él había tenido en sus brazos y no podía disimular, lo mucho que eso le inquietaba.

**O.k. ten.**

Le ofreció nuevamente el papel, después de estampar su firma en él, sin siquiera detenerse a leer lo que había autorizado.

**¿Necesitas otra cosa?**

Se vio en la necesidad de preguntar la rubia, puesto que ya le había devuelto el documento al moreno, y él seguía allí, de pie, mirándola de forma extraña.

**No.**

Negó el muchacho sin más, pero sin quitarle los castaños ojos de encima a su esposa.

**¿Entonces?**

Murmuró la chica, al sentirse incomoda bajo la mirada atenta de Yoh Asakura.

**Sólo te observaba. Realmente piensas dejar las cosas así¿cierto?**

Se animó finalmente a exponer sus pensamientos el muchacho castaño, ante su rubia esposa.

**¿Así como?**

Preguntó de vuelta Anna, como si no entendiera para nada, de lo que él le hablaba.

**Como si no hubiera sucedido nada, entre los dos.**

Se explicó el muchacho, usando un tono tan normal como el que usaba ella.

**Está bien. Quieres hablar?... Hablemos.**

Le invitó la chica de cabellos dorados, con naturalidad.

**Muy bien.**

Dijo él, sosteniéndole la fría mirada a la rubia.

**Muy bien. Siéntate.**

Replicó ella en el mismo tono casual, indicándole una silla, para que tomara asiento. Yoh se sentó frente a ella, y ambos se dedicaron a mirarse como si aquella fuese la primera vez que se encontraran solos en una habitación, por lo que, repentinamente se hallaron sumidos en un pesado silencio que ninguno de los dos, se atrevía a romper.

**Lo ves... No hay mucho de que hablar.**

Declaró Anna, con la firme intención de terminar con todo aquello, pues ya no podía aparentar tranquilidad, siendo presa de la mirada de Yoh, por mucho más tiempo.

**Anna... Anoche tú y yo... lo que pasó... no debió suceder. Estuvo mal.**

Habló el muchacho entonces, pues no estaba dispuesto a irse sin aclarar las cosas.

**A mi me parece que estuvo muy bien. Tenias razón...**

Musitó ella, quedamente, pero dejando entrever cierta picardía en su voz.

**¿En qué?**

Atinó a preguntar el castaño, que se hallaba un poco confundido, al percibir "ese algo extraño" en la voz de su esposa.

**En que eres fabuloso.**

Declaró sin más, la hermosa mujer frente a él, ante su pregunta.

**Anna...**

Trató de hacerle ver, que no se sentía orgulloso de lo ocurrido el día, en que se jactó de una forma bastante inusual en él, de lo buen amante que era.

**Vamos Yoh. No es para tanto... fue sólo sexo, no?**

Le incitó ella a que le respondiera la pregunta, luciendo en su rostro una sonrisa, esforzándose para que le saliera lo más natural posible. Porque simplemente ella no quería, que eso pasará a mayores, o si?... acaso alguna parte de ella, esperaba que él le dijera que no... que lo sucedido entre los dos, no fue simplemente sexo, pero eso no podía ser... primero, porque ella no podía permitirse sentir algo por él, ni por nadie... eso estaba fuera de discusión y... segundo, porque Yoh, estaba total y completamente enamorado de Jeanne, todavía... le dolía y ella lo sabía perfectamente, así que todo estaba bien, más que bien, excelente.

**Sí. Quiero decir... No.**

La contradicción del muchacho, le hizo enarcar una ceja a la rubia.

**No?**

Interrogó al chico, dudosa de la respuesta que éste le diera.

**Bueno es que... no quiero que pienses... que te sientas utilizada.**

Terminó de decir Yoh, mirándola visiblemente apenado.

**No me siento así.**

Le aseguró la muchacha tranquilamente, y era verdad, a pesar de que sabía que él no la amaba, la idea de que la hubiese estado utilizando, jamás había cruzado por su dorada cabeza.

**Ah no?**

Se extrañó un poco, el muchacho castaño.

**No. ¿por qué debería sentirme de esa forma?**

Le llegó el turno a Anna, para preguntarle a él.

**Pues... porque no te amo. Lo lamento.**

Se obligó Yoh, a contestarle, con lo que sólo llegó a confundirse ante la respuesta recibida por parte de la rubia, ante su confesión.

**Y¿eso debería sorprenderme?**

**¿qué?**

Se oyó a sí mismo, el moreno, hablar. Ante la confusión que reflejaba el semblante de su esposo, Anna no pudo más que sonreír.

**Yoh... lo de ayer, fue bonito y también de cierto modo, especial. Pero está muy claro, que no fue un acto de amor. Ni por tu parte... ni por la mía. Si eso era todo lo que te preocupaba... puedes estar tranquilo.**

Afirmó ella, de forma segura y tranquila, como siempre le había escuchado hablar, bueno... casi siempre. Él la miró, analizando sus gestos, su mirada imperturbable y la admiración que había comenzado a sentir por ella, creció inmensamente. Definitivamente, Anna... era algo especial.

**¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría?**

Acabó por preguntarle, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

**¿Perdón... fría?**

Repuso la otra, extrañada ante la pregunta que acababa de formular, su apuesto esposo.

**Sí, fría. No lo digo para ofenderte. Más bien es un poco de envidia lo que siento. **

Sintió la necesidad de explicarse, Yoh.

**Por qué envidia?**

Inquirió ella, interesada en lo que él pudiera responderle.

**Porque soy incapaz de desligarme de mis sentimientos, así nada más. Y tú lo haces ver, tan fácil.**

Pronunció la ultima frase, con cierto sobrecogimiento, pero con un tono de voz, bastante natural en él.

**No es fácil... pero tampoco imposible. Yo he tenido más práctica... vamos Yoh, no me mires así.**

Terminó de explicarse la muchacha tras el escritorio, pues notó que él, la miraba de una forma especial, con una mezcla de escepticismo e intriga.

**Eres única, Anna.**

Le soltó él, sin más... con una calma inquietante, que ya se había llegado a convertir en una de sus características más particulares.

**¿Eso es un cumplido... o?**

Preguntó la chica, con tono dubitativo.

**Pero claro que sí lo es... ¿qué más podría ser?**

Dijo él, relajándose un poco, ante la oscura mirada de su esposa.

**Ahora que dejamos atrás tus dudas sobre mis expectativas, después de lo ocurrido. Debo darte el crédito que mereces y reconocer que sí eres un gran amante.**

Declaró Anna, con total desenhibimiento, haciendo que una sonrisa traviesa, se dibujara en los labios de su esposo, aquella encantadora sonrisa, que recién le había descubierto el día anterior.

**Gracias... y yo debo reconocer, que no eres un iceberg...**

Aceptó él, aquel cumplido, más tranquilo, debido a la actitud que adoptara la rubia.

**¿Ni una bruja frígida?**

Preguntó ella, como esperando una buena calificación, por parte de él.

**Para nada.**

Murmuró Yoh, con total convencimiento.

**Y frustrada sexualmente?**

Él pareció estar pensando un rato, para luego responder en el mismo tono anterior.

**No podrías estar más lejos de estarlo...**

El semblante se le iluminó, ante aquel comentario, momentáneamente; aunque él no dejó de notarlo, por lo que su sonrisa se hizo aun más evidente.

**Lo sé. Debemos ver lo que pasó... objetivamente.**

Resolvió ella, sin dejar de mirarlo.

**Así es... sólo era cuestión de tiempo, para que algo así ocurriera. Yo soy un hombre, tú... una mujer, somos jóvenes, compartimos la misma cama y tenemos hormonas en funcionamiento.**

Demostró Yoh su acuerdo, manteniendo su semblante calmado y sereno, dejando atrás toda la confusión e incertidumbre, que llegó a sentir, antes de que por fin, Anna juzgara necesario, hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

**Estás aprendiendo. **

Dijo la mujer, sintiéndose fascinada por la facilidad con la que el joven moreno, se adaptaba a los cambios.

**Pues sí... **

Aseveró el muchacho, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

**Me voy, tengo que enviar esto a Kyoto. Me alegra haber aclarado todo este asunto... **

Murmuró el chico, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la oficina, para salir.

**Y me alegra aún más, que no te preocupe en absoluto, la posibilidad de quedar embarazada. Hasta luego...**

Dijo a manera de despedida y salió, dejando dentro, una chica, a quién sus palabras acababan de paralizar.

**¿Embarazada?**

La palabra salió de boca de la rubia, en un tono bajo y dificultoso, como si le costara trabajo nada más, el pronunciarla.

* * *

Una muchacha de apariencia delicada, entreabrió con seguridad, la puerta que daba a una oficina bellamente amoblada, y para llamar la atención de su única ocupante, quien se hallaba inmersa en la lectura de unos documentos, tocó levemente con los nudillos.

**¿Cómo está todo?**

Preguntó cordialmente, una vez obtuvo la atención deseada por parte de la mujer rubia, cuyos ojos profundamente verdes le examinaron brevemente antes de volver a los documentos que tenía en las manos.

**Todo muy bien.**

Fue la corta respuesta, por parte de la rubia de ojos claros. La mujer de cabellos azul cielo, que ese día llevaba recogidos en una coleta alta, no esperó invitación alguna y entró a la oficina, cerrando la puerta.

**Me dijeron que habías ido a buscarme ayer...**

Comentó con aire casual, al acercarse al escritorio, ordenado impecablemente. La chica tras él, rebuscó en uno de los cajones de éste, y sacó una carpeta blanca, que al parecer contenía algún tipo de documentación importante.

**Sí, pero no te preocupes... no tenías que adelantar tu viaje de regreso, sólo para venir a ver que ocurría conmigo. **

Le comunicó la rubia de cabellos cortos, sin mirarla siquiera, mientras se disponía a clasificar los papeles que anteriormente había leído.

**Eres tan considerada, Pilika...**

Declaró con cierta nota de sarcasmo, latente en su melodiosa voz, antes de ponerse de pie, para dirigirse con los papeles ya clasificados, hacia un archivero negro de metal, que reposaba en una esquina de la iluminada habitación.

**Mary...**

Comenzó Pilika, pero la otra no le dejó continuar.

**Tranquila, no importa. **

Dijo Mary, volviendo a ocupar su lugar detrás del escritorio, e indicándole una de las sillas frente a éste a la otra joven, para que tomara asiento.

**Sólo quería entregarle a tu amiga, una información que me pareció importante para sus inversiones en la bolsa, pero ya que no estaba... pensé que tal vez tú...**

Terminó de explicar su visita la chica, al tiempo que colocaba la carpeta blanca, que antes la vio sacar del cajón, frente a ella.

**Gracias.**

Se limitó a decir la chica de cabellos azules, sintiéndose algo culpable, por haberse negado a recibirla el día anterior.

**No es nada. Mis clientes son primero... pero eso es, después de mis amigos y de mi persona, por supuesto.**

Habló la rubia, prácticamente sin emoción, mientras echaba una última ojeada a una carpeta en la que tenía otra serie de documentos.

**No quise molestarte, Mary... es que, no he tenido una buena semana.**

Intentó disculparse la muchacha, con la carpeta en sus manos, levantándose del lugar que ocupaba, con intenciones claras de despedirse.

**Comprendo. Dale mis saludos a tu hermanote... a propósito¿cuándo vuelve de Japón?**

Pilika estaba dispuesta a asentir, cuando reparó en el detalle contenido en la pregunta formulada por la hermosa rubia, que en ese preciso instante, guardaba la carpeta cuyo contenido había revisado anteriormente en un elegante portafolios negro azabache.

**Cómo sabes..., tú le diste la dirección.**

Concluyó la chica, al observar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el agraciado rostro de la rubia, al cerrar el portafolios.

**Los amigos están primero, te lo acabo de decir.**

Dijo la rubia, como si fuese algo sobrentendido ya. Pilika dudó un momento, sobre si su hermano le habría confiado el porqué necesitaba aquella información, más luego se percató que Horo muy pocas veces confiaba en otras personas, por mucho que necesitara lo que ellas pudieran ofrecerle a cambio.

**Podrías compartir conmigo también, ese dato?**

Preguntó la muchacha con delicadeza, para no demostrar las ganas que tenía de saber el paradero actual de Anna.

**Nada más es pedirlo.**

Exclamó la mujer, para luego dirigirse a su computadora, por cuyo teclado sus finos dedos volaron hábilmente, con la vista fija en la pantalla de ésta, hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la impresora.

**Yoh Asakura... uno de los legítimos propietarios de Asakura & Asoc. Sede principal: Izumo, Japón. Toma...**

Dijo ella, luego de pasar la vista por el papel recién impreso, tendiéndoselo.

**Ahh... espera.**

Soltó Marion de repente, alejando el papel del alcance de la peliazulada.

**¿Qué pasa?**

Preguntó la otra, de forma inmediata.

**Primero deberás contestar una pequeña pregunta, que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza.**

Dijo Mary, al encaminarse a su escritorio, para recoger su portafolios.

**¿Cuál?**

Murmuró Pilika, dedicándole una mirada bastante significativa.

**¿Qué es ese algo tan importante, que fue a hacer el buenote de tu hermano en Japón y para que necesitaba la dirección de los Asakura?**

Interrogó la rubia de ojos verdes, al salir de su oficina, seguida de la otra muchacha de cerca.

**No me vas a creer... pero no tengo idea. Es más, para eso es que quiero la dirección, aunque supongo que debe ser algo referente a los negocios.**

Trató de sonar convincente Pilika, ante los ojos de la rubia, que la observaban de una forma bastante analítica. "La audacia y Marion, prácticamente son una sola", recordó la chica de largos cabellos azules, las palabras de Anna, al sentirse algo incomoda, por volver a mentirle abiertamente.

**Está bien, no me lo cuentes... pero hazte un favor. Toma unas clases.**

Le dijo la rubia, tranquilamente, al darse la vuelta para proseguir su camino.

**Para?**

Preguntó Pilika, medio confundida debido a la sugerencia hecha por Mary.

**Para mentir, querida. Por lo desesperado que se veía el muñecote de Horo, es obvio que es algo relacionado con Anna. **

Concluyó Mary, deteniéndose al instante, pues su secretaria le salía ya, al paso.

**Señorita Phauna...**

Llamó de inmediato ésta, a su jefa.

**Sí, lo sé... me esperan en la sala de juntas. Gracias Micaela.**

Terminó la chica de los electrizantes ojos verdes, amablemente, por ella. Y entonces, escuchó una voz proveniente de la salita de espera, justo a sus espaldas, que le hizo volverse.

**Ya nos vamos, Pili?**

Preguntó Liserg Diesel, quien evidentemente, había ido hasta allí, con la única intención de acompañar a la muchacha, que se estaba adueñando poco a poco de su corazón. Cuando Marion "La sirena" volteó, lo encontró al lado de ésta, mirándola con cierto grado de ensoñación, que solo pudo comparar con la que se observa en un amante o enamorado, cuando está cerca a la mujer que le ha robado la cordura.

**Bonito espécimen... estás mejorando. **

Murmuró gentilmente, con cierta picardía, que Pilika notó enseguida, por lo que se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que una sonrisa traviesa apareciera en los labios de la otra muchacha, mostrándola aun más hermosa, de lo que ya era.

**Toma, Pilika... encuentra a Horokeu y para la próxima, me gustaría que me tuvieses al menos un poquito de confianza. **

Dijo, entregándole finalmente el papel con la dirección, a la muchacha que aun estaba un poco ruborizada.

**Uno nunca sabe, en cuanto te pueden ayudar los demás... ¿no lo crees, guapo, cuídense.**

Acabó de hablar la mujer rubia, después de que Pilika tomara el papel de sus manos; Marion dirigió a Liserg una nueva mirada evaluadora y le guiñó un ojo a la chica de cabellos azules, en señal de aprobación, antes de proseguir su camino, para desaparecer pronto por el pasillo, al doblar hacia la izquierda, haciendo que todos los hombres fijaran su vista en ella, al verla pasar.

**¿Quién era ella?**

Se dignó a preguntar el muchacho de cabellos verdes, al observar a la chica que se hallaba a su lado, fruncir el entrecejo.

**Mary Phauna... mejor conocida, como "La sirena".**

Respondió la chica, con sorna.

**¿La sirena?**

Repitió él, como si no entendiera, el porqué de ese apodo.

**Sí, así le llaman... y acabas de ser testigo, de cómo despliega su encanto. **

Declaró ella, acompañada de un suspiro, que demostraba claramente su resignación, ante aquella situación. Lo más seguro era que Liserg se olvidara de su interés en ella, luego de tener la oportunidad de conocer a una mujer como Marion Phauna. Mas la mirada perpleja de éste, le hizo reconsiderar aquella conclusión, rápidamente.

**¿No me digas que eres inmune?**

Interrogó al chico, en cuya compañía, caminaba hacia la salida; con mucho más interés, del que demostrara.

**No lo creo. Pero me temo que contigo a mi lado, "su encanto" no surte el efecto deseado.**

Le comunicó el joven inglés, con ternura, viendo fascinado, como el color volvía a las mejillas de la muchacha, al escuchar sus sinceras palabras.

* * *

Anna Asakura, se hallaba pensando todavía, en el comentario que hiciera su esposo, antes de salir de su oficina. Habían hecho el amor... "tenido sexo, Anna... sólo fue sexo, recuérdalo" se corrigió y reprendió a sí misma, por haberse siquiera permitido en pensar en esas palabras... "Hacer el amor"... "Amor", ese era algo que definitivamente no tenía planeado para su futuro... sin embargo, tampoco había llegado a contemplar el hecho de poder llegar a sostener algún tipo de relaciones con su "marido", y ahí estaba: cuestionándose sobre la posibilidad, de haber quedado en estado de embarazo, tras la noche de pasión y deleite, a la que se había entregado a voluntad, el día anterior, en brazos de su moreno esposo.

**¿Embarazada?... no, no pude quedar embarazada... ¿o sí?**

Se interrogó en voz alta, la rubia de cabellos largos y ojos profundamente negros, mostrando un nada despreciable grado de incertidumbre, que no era común, notar en su voz, generalmente segura y fría.

Flash Back 

_Los labios del moreno se deslizaron lentamente por el cuello de la muchacha rubia, tendida sobre la cama, quien en ese mismo momento soltó un leve suspiro, antes de entrecerrar los ojos momentáneamente, como queriendo recordar en que lugar se hallaba y con quien. Anna caviló un poco más, entre la fantasía en la que un minuto antes, al escuchar las palabras de su esposo, se sumió. Se miró a sí misma, transportada a su propio pasado... el pasado aquel, donde disfrutó el amar y el ser amada libremente, pero gracias a Dios, los besos y las caricias expertas del muchacho que se hallaba sobre ella, le ayudaron a volver a la realidad a tiempo, es más... le hacían disfrutarla. Yoh metió lentamente las manos dentro de la camisa del pijama de la chica, rozando con la yema de los dedos y una suavidad arrolladora lugares demasiado sensibles en su espalda, haciendo que la rubia emitiera una serie de gemidos excitantes. Las manos de Anna no pudieron soportar la tentación de hacerse cargo de la situación y tuvo que ponerlas en acción. Primero se encargó de aferrarse a los hombros de Yoh, haciéndolo cambiar de posición de improvisto, aunque no quería... no deseaba para nada, alejar las manos del moreno de su espalda, pues sus caricias habían comenzado un incendio, que sinceramente no quería apagar. El moreno levantó el rostro para encontrarse con una clara mirada de deseo, reflejada en el de su rubia esposa, quién bajó las manos hasta su torneado torso, aun oculto por la camisa del pijama negro que usaba el muchacho y le empujó sin previo aviso, haciendo que cayera de espaldas sobre las ya, desordenadas sábanas blancas; Yoh retuvo una risita traviesa, pero no logró que sus labios dejaran de mostrar una pequeña sonrisita incitadora, ante la anterior acción, llevada a cabo por la rubia de ojos negros y posó las grandes y firmes manos masculinas, sobre cada uno de los muslos de Anna, por encima del pantalón del pijama azul cielo que usara esta, ella sonrió a su vez, al sentir las caricias ascendentes que le dedicaba su esposo, y ver como sus manos, se dieron un paseo desde sus muslos hasta llegar a posarse en su cintura, sin dejar de lado la oportunidad de tocar con pericia, todas y cada una de las partes, que se les cruzaba en el camino. La chica se inclinó hacia él, para besarlo con pasión, embriagándolo con la dulzura de sus labios y la lucha incansable en la que se sumieron sus lenguas, cuando ella penetró con la suya la cavidad bucal del muchacho que de inmediato se le unió, pero justo cuando se hallaba más concentrado en juguetear con la lengua de Anna, demostrándole todo lo que podía hacer con ella, la chica retiró la boca, para dedicarse a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del muchacho, que entonces entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando a sus anchas de la caricia que le dedicaba la mujer que le tenía aprisionado entre sus piernas, arrodillada, así como estaba en la cama, por encima del cuerpo del moreno; Anna continuó acariciándolo, mientras bajaba la boca de la oreja al cuello de Yoh, y lo siguiente que éste sintió fueron las finas manos de ella, apoderarse de su camisa, marcando un camino candente y desabotonando uno a uno los botones de esta, con una delicadeza sólo comparable con la rapidez con que lo hacía; la chica bajó entonces los labios hasta el pecho de su marido, besando cada centímetro de su piel desnuda, apartando al tiempo la tela, que antes lo cubría. Un grito ronco salió repentinamente, de la boca del castaño de cabellos cortos, la chica rubia acababa de morder con cierta rudeza uno de los pezones masculinos, provocándolo. Anna se echó a reír con malicia, al incorporarse, para uno a uno desabotonar los botones de su camisa, con una sensualidad extrema, ante la mirada extasiada de su esposo, cuyos ojos se oscurecieron al posarse en los perfectos senos de la rubia, coronados por una aureola rosada, donde se alzaban erguidos dos pequeños pezones, a causa de la excitación que ya recorría su cuerpo. Yoh se levantó de inmediato y atrajo prontamente a la rubia hacia su cuerpo, para poder saciarse de aquello que ella le incitaba a tomar. Aun sosteniendo a la chica, se apoderó de uno de sus pezones, lo lamió primero, haciendo que la rubia echara la cabeza hacia atrás, entregándose totalmente al disfrute de la sensación que le provocaba la boca de su moreno esposo sobre uno de sus senos, la leve caricia de la boca del castaño se volvió aun más intensa, cuando éste comenzó a succionar el pequeño pezón rosado, primero con lentitud y luego con pasión desbordante, hizo lo mismo con el otro, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en entregarse más y más a aquella deliciosa tarea. Por la mente de Anna, no pasaba ninguna idea, se hallaba totalmente en blanco, ni siquiera pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo y en que nunca se propuso que entre ella y su esposo pasara algo así, sintió a Yoh, tomarla por la cintura sin parar de besar sus pechos y recostarla de espaldas sobre la amplia cama matrimonial, para después dedicarse a marcar un camino con su lengua desde en medio de sus dos pechos hasta su ombligo, donde saboreó a su gusto el sabor de la piel encendida de la mujer dorada, que había flexionado las piernas, entre las que, él aun se mantenía atrapado; no podía evitarlo, simplemente esa prisión le encantaba. Anna respiraba ya agitadamente y eventualmente emitía uno que otro gemido de pasión, que sólo conseguía aumentar más el tamaño del deseo del chico, que se hacía cada vez más visible, en su miembro, aun por encima del pijama. Las manos de Yoh que habían estado activas proporcionando una serie de caricias excesivamente eróticas en los senos de la mujer, cuyos ojos se mantenían entrecerrados, masajeándolos en círculo, apretujándolos y haciendo presión con los pulgares en los pezones, viajaron entonces hasta las caderas de la mujer, apoderándose de la faja elástica del pantalón del pijama, que usaba aun la muchacha, para despojarla de él, bajándolo lentamente, a lo que ella, respondió levantando las caderas. Ante la total visión de aquellas pálidas piernas desnudas, él no pudo hacer más que acariciarlas, pasando su dedo índice a lo largo del muslo hasta llegar a uno de los tobillos, desde donde se dedicó a dar pequeños besitos, al tiempo que nuevamente subía, ensanchando una sonrisa traviesa al escuchar el suspiro ahogado de la chica, cuando hubo comprobado el estado de humedad de su sexo, con una de sus manos, al acariciarlo, sobre la suave tela de las pequeñas bragas blancas que ella usaba. Anna lo sorprendió una vez más, al erguirse sin aviso por encima de él, quitándole sin apremio la parte de arriba del pijama, que antes cubría el moreno torso y bajando luego una de sus manos, hasta la entrepierna de él, para hacerle notar al chico, que ella no era la única que se encontraba a punto de estallar, ante sus sentidos y cuerpos insatisfechos. Él entendió perfectamente el mensaje, tanto que le permitió a la chica, despojarle también de la parte de debajo de la prenda que usaba para dormir. Ambos volvieron a reiterar el deseo y la lujuria que les invadía, dando grandes muestras de estos, en todas y cada una de sus caricias audaces y de los gritos únicamente ahogados por la boca del otro, no podían pensar en nada más, que brindarle placer a su compañero y en satisfacer la urgencia cada vez más presente, de poseer al otro por completo. Ni siquiera se asombraron cuando se encontraron desnudos por completo, frente a la mirada de su recién descubierto amante, únicamente procedieron a entrelazar sus piernas, y abrazarse con ternura... se fundieron uno en el otro, en un abrazo mucho más fuerte que el anterior, en el mismo instante en que Yoh se abriera paso, entre los pliegues más íntimos de la rubia de oscuras pupilas, para hallar el centro húmedo del deseo femenino, haciéndola gritar entre jadeos, al sentir como sus paredes vaginales se ensanchaban para recibir al huésped temporal de ésta. El muchacho moreno la acercó aun más a su cuerpo para tomar el lugar, que tan amablemente Anna le estaba ofreciendo en su interior, proporcionándole así a ambos algo de sosiego, al calmar un poco el fuego que internamente les consumía, sólo para intensificarlo aun más, con cada embestida que el moreno le daba, en el frenesí desesperado que afianzó con su unión, creando un mar de una dicha inmensa, que no parecía tener fin; cargas eléctricas recorrían cada rincón de sus cuerpos y terminaban en pequeñas estallidos, que hacían acto de presencia en sus cerebros, logrando que chispas de colores se formaran en estos y viajarán directamente a sus ojos, al prácticamente delirar debido al intenso placer, que únicamente aquel tipo de contacto, les podía proporcionar._

Fin Flash Back 

Las perlas negras que la chica tenía por ojos, se encendieron con un fuego abrasador, al recordar los detalles más candentes de la noche anterior, y de repente tuvo un pequeño ataque de recato, a causa de la culpabilidad que acosaba su mente, al reconocer lo descuidados y egoístas que habían sido Yoh y ella, al entregarse de ese modo, a tan bajas pasiones; más casi de inmediato éste fue remplazado con un aire pícaro que se reflejó en su rostro, al comprender las razones que tuvo su moreno esposo, para mostrarse tan inseguro y nervioso, aquella mañana.

**Bueno... supongo que sí cabe esa posibilidad.**

Terminó por aceptar, de forma calculada, la mujer de cabellos dorados, sin borrar del todo, una nube de preocupación que pasaba por sus ojos, justo en aquel momento, oscureciéndoles más de la cuenta.

**Aló... ¿cómo está Eliza¿se encuentra el Doctor Fausto?**

Exclamó la rubia, al escuchar como del otro lado de la línea, la voz amable de una mujer, le contestaba; minutos después de que se decidiera, por fin en llamar al Doctor de cabecera de los Asakura... al fin y al cabo, mucho antes de que las declaraciones tan acertadas de su esposo, le suscitaran dudas sobre las consecuencias que podrían acarrearles a ambos, "esa entrega", aun sin sentimientos de por medio; ella, ya había pensado en pedir la colaboración del buen doctor, para que la ayudara a sobrellevar ciertos "problemitas caseros", recién descubiertos.

* * *

Una mujer joven, de aspecto casual y despreocupado, miraba un punto distante, más allá del hombre negro y atractivo, que se hallaba también en aquella habitación, y que la observaba con interés genuino debido a su anormal silencio y al aire pensativo y ausente que mantenía, desde que había entrado al bar, aquel día.

**¿Cómo vas con eso?**

Preguntó la chica al verlo acercarse, con unos papeles en la mano.

**Bien... creo que tengo todo.**

Contestó él, sentándose frente a ella y entregándole los papeles que había traído consigo.

**¿Todo?**

Preguntó ella, abandonando su aire ausente e interesándose aun más, al tiempo que alzaba una ceja, para darle un efecto diferente a su interrogante.

**Todo es todo...**

Reclamó él, ante la falta de confianza de la muchacha, fingiendo estar dolido, al llevarse la mano al corazón.

**¿Incluyendo el tipo de relación que mantenía con Yohmei Asakura y la razón del porqué le dejó todo lo que en vida le pertenecía?**

Se limitó a acosarlo con preguntas Matilda, haciendo caso omiso al gesto del chico, frente a ella.

**Tengo una posible teoría sobre eso... ¿quieres escucharla?**

Le invitó Chocolove, acercándose a ella, como si quisiera contarle un secreto.

**Para eso estoy aquí, chocolatito...**

Comentó ella, adoptando su tranquilidad cotidiana y guiñándole un ojo, en señal de complicidad.

**¿Jefe?**

Llamó la atención de ambos, la voz del muchacho pecoso, a quién anteriormente Chocolove había llamado como Luigi.

**¿sí?**

Preguntó el aludido, mirando al recién llegado.

**Trajeron esto, hace un rato... **

Afirmó el joven, con un tono normal, enseñándole a su jefe un pequeño paquete, cuyo contenido no podía adivinarse a simple vista.

**Decían que era para usted, pero creo que se equivocaron, porque aquí dice que es para un tal "Scarlet FIRE"... y sinceramente¿quién puede llamarse así?**

Los ojos de Chocolove y Matty, se cruzaron momentáneamente al escuchar las palabras del muchacho, que se encogió de hombros, completamente seguro de que aquella entrega era una equivocación.

**Gracias, Luigi... déjamelo. Veré que hacer con él.**

Agregó el dueño y barman del lugar, tomando el paquete de manos de su empleado, quién se marchó de inmediato.

**¿Quién sabe que todavía nos mantenemos en contacto?**

Le interrogó abruptamente la pelirroja, apenas calculó que el chico no podía escuchar la conversación que sostuvieran, con los ojos fijos en el paquete.

**Nadie.**

Aseguró el muchacho perplejo aun.

**Alguien debe saber... un paquete no se manda solo.**

Murmuró la chica, tomando el paquete y comenzando a abrirlo.

**¿Lo abrirás?**

Preguntó lo obvio, el chico, pues eso le parecía sumamente imprudente.

**Sí es de los nuestros, no pondrán nada peligroso... no sería bueno para la agencia, llamar la atención de esa manera.**

Intentó tranquilizarlo Matty, mirándolo de reojo, pero sin soltar el pequeño paquete, para nada.

**Y si no es de los nuestros?**

Preguntó Chocolove, sabiendo que la respuesta de la chica pelirroja, no sería nada satisfactoria, y no se equivocó.

**Hay que aprender a tomar riesgos.**

Declaró fervientemente la mujer, antes de terminar de hacer lo que había comenzado; Cuando el paquete en cuestión fue abierto, solo reveló un cosa en el fondo, algo que parecía de color negro y que Matilda sacó enseguida, deteniéndose un minuto para inspeccionar bien el interior, asegurándose de no pasar nada por alto.

**Un videocasete?**

Dijo el hombre, observando el objeto que la chica sostenía, como si no fuese nada del otro mundo.

**¿Dónde podemos verlo?**

Le preguntó Matty, con un desinterés, que él interpretó como una mala señal.

**Por aquí...**

Le guió Choco, al tiempo que su cerebro no dejaba de procesar todo lo anteriormente sucedido. Entraron a un cuarto, lleno de cámaras y cintas de video, almacenadas en las paredes repletas de estantes, era como estar en una cabina de vigilancia, había una pared entera llena de monitores, que revelaban distintos ángulos y puntos del bar y al fondo en un rincón se hallaba un televisor conectado a lo que parecía ser una especie de vídeo casetera, así, como también una pequeña cámara de vídeo, colocada en una especie de trípode. Él tomó el casete de manos de la muchacha y lo introdujo en el aparato, para poder observar su contenido; Matilda acercó una silla al televisor y se sentó, esperando que Chocolove reprodujera la cinta. Una imagen borrosa al principio, se fue aclarando poco a poco, para mostrar luego, el agraciado rostro de una mujer joven, con cabello lacio y castaño que llevaba suelto, y unos ojos grandes, que denotaban una inocencia casi infantil.

_**Hola FIRE... **_

Saludó la muchacha de la grabación, con la voz más dulce que el chico había escuchado jamás. Chocolove, se tomó un instante para analizar el semblante de la joven a su lado, parecía absorta en la pantalla y en la chica que aparecía en ella.

_**¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida, mejor que a mí, estoy segura... ¿me recuerdas?... no lo creo, pero apuesto a que a él, sí... saluda Horokeu, cariño!...**_

Dijo de repente sorprendiendo a Matty, cuando al apartarse de la cámara, apareció la imagen de un muchacho de cabellos revueltos y azules, con apariencia de llevar horas sin dormir y una palidez extrema, que le hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón. Más no demostró ni un ápice de la preocupación que comenzó a formarse en su interior. Los ojos del joven cantinero pasaron de la imagen en pantalla a Matty, rápidamente, al ver aquello.

_**Tendrás que perdonarlo... es que, es un poco tímido ante las cámaras, pero él... no tiene opción. Tú sí!... puedes salvarlo o no... es tu decisión.**_

Espetó la chica de la grabación, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, y con una voz, que parecía no pertenecerle. Hizo una breve pausa, para darle a su mensaje un toque de absurda inocencia, al acercarse a Horo y acariciarle tiernamente el cabello con ambas manos, apartando los mechones que caían sobre su rostro, con suma tranquilidad, para luego mirar nuevamente a la cámara y continuar con su monologo.

"_**Búscame en el sitio, dónde ya no se escuchan sus risas", tienes hasta las 8:30 PM... sería una lástima que algo más, le ocurriera a tu nuevo noviecito.**_

Dijo y susurró algo inaudible al oído del muchacho que abrió sus ojos, más de lo normal, mientras la chica castaña le acariciaba gentilmente una mejilla.

**_FIRE... FIRE... Butterfly!_**

Se le escuchó decir, a manera de despedida, sonriendo antes de sentarse sobre las piernas del chico, que yacía atado a la silla, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al suyo, para darle un dulce beso, muy cerca de los labios, sobre los que una tira negra firmemente atada le impedía mover.

**¿Qué fue eso?…**

Le preguntó Choco, a la chica que todavía tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla, que de un momento a otro se había vuelto negra.

**Es la hermana de Boris. Cree que soy la culpable de lo que pasó...**

Le explicó Matty, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, con el firme propósito de salir del lugar donde se encontraba.

**No pensarás ir sola, la chica está loca. Faltan apenas como dos horas para que se cumpla el plazo... **

Dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera, el moreno.

**Y ¿qué es eso de "Búscame donde ya no se escuchan sus risas"?**

Le interrogó al ver, que ella no parecía dispuesta a escucharlo, por lo que concluyó que ese chico de cabellos azules, que aparecía en compañía de "la loca" en la extraña grabación, de verdad era importante para la chica de rojos cabellos.

**La vieja feria... en las afueras de la ciudad. A Boris le encantaba...**

Murmuró ella, con voz triste.

**Iré contigo.**

Se ofreció el joven, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

**No. No expondré a nadie más... yo puedo sola, sólo es una niña confundida.**

Lo detuvo Matty inmediatamente, con voz tranquila, que no engañó al muchacho que le acompañaba. No debía permitir que nadie más interfiriera en eso, tenía que convencer a la chica de que ella no era culpable, de lo sucedido... Además estaba Horo... no podía creer que existiera alguien con tan mala suerte, como él... pero debía reconocer que de la situación, en la que ahora se había visto involucrado el muchacho de cabellos azules, si se sentía la única culpable.

**¿Quién es el chico?**

La pregunta de Chocolove, la hizo voltear a mirarlo, para luego responder con un hilito de voz.

**Alguien a quien nunca debí conocer...**

Él la miró detenidamente, no podía dejarse engañar por su aparente tranquilidad, lo de Boris nunca fue fácil de aceptar para ella... y ahora para colmo de males, aparecía su hermana para revolverlo todo. Además por más que intentara verla como "la chica confundida" que Matty aseguraba que era, él no lo lograba.

**¿Segura que no quieres ayuda?**

Volvió a ofrecerse el muchacho.

**Sí... pero, quizá si hay algo que puedes hacer por mí.**

Declaró la chica con resolución.

**¿Qué?**

Dijo el joven negro, con cierto desgano, pues no se sentiría tranquilo hasta verla de regreso y en una pieza.

**Entrégale esto a Hao.**

Le dijo, entregándole los papeles que revisaban antes de la llegada de Luigi, con el extraño paquete.

**¿A Hao Asakura?**

Preguntó el chico, levantando una ceja, con escepticismo demasiado notorio. Matty sabía que se encontraba decepcionado, pues esperaba que le encargara hacer cualquier otra cosa.

**Al mismo. Lo encontrarás en el parque central, en una de las bancas situadas frente al lago. Me espera a las 8:00 PM.**

Terminó de explicarse ella, sin darle tiempo a réplica alguna.

**Insisto en que no deberías ir sola... no me gusta la actitud de esa "niña confundida", sólo espero que no se parezca demasiado al hermano.**

Debatió él, de nuevo, pues de veras sentía que algo no saldría como Matty esperaba; era raro, pues el chico le confiaría su vida a aquella joven pelirroja sin chistar, debido a la confianza extrema que le tenía a las dotes de espía que ella poseía y sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de seguir insistiendo en acompañarla, está vez.

**De ella me encargo yo... Promete que no me seguirás...**

Le pidió ella, dedicándole una mirada penetrante y que no dejaba lugar a desobediencia alguna.

**Pero Matilda...**

Trató de persuadirla el chico, en vano, porque ella volvió a cortarlo de manera decidida.

"**Promételo Choco".**

**Está bien, no te seguiré... lo prometo, pero llévate esto...**

Accedió por fin, el moreno, buscando en un cajón y ofreciéndole a la chica una hermosa 9 mm, plateada.

**No la necesito.**

Se negó a recibirla la chica.

**Llévatela...**

Insistió el muchacho con el brazo extendido aun.

**Está bien.**

Aceptó resignada, Matilda, tomando el arma y las municiones que el chico le tendía, pues sabía de sobra, que si no lo hacía, era bastante probable que él no le dejará salir de allí, nunca.

**Suerte...**

Se le escuchó decir al muchacho, que le miraba con reprobación.

**Esa tampoco la necesito. Hasta pronto.**

Le recalcó la joven, dedicándole una sonrisa, luego de cargar el arma y colocársela en el cinto, sacándose un poco la camiseta para que no se notara mucho. Hizo un ademán con la mano, para despedirse del chico y salió con paso seguro del lugar. Chocolove se quedó un minuto pensativo, después de verla marcharse, pero luego volvió al cajón de donde había sacado el arma, para esta vez, extraer de su interior un teléfono celular.

**Prometí no seguirte y no lo haré... pero, "seguro mató a confianza", así que... **

Expresó el muchacho sus pensamientos, antes de dedicarse a remarcar el último al que se había comunicado desde aquel móvil.

**Aló... es Chuck, comunícame con el "Gran jefe".**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno, yo siempre atrasada, espero y me perdonen, pero es que lo de mi trabajo de grado me tiene bastante ocupada, así que prácticamente es un milagro que pueda dedicarme a hacer un nuevo capitulo y más que lo pueda subir. Pero ahí voy, para que luego no digan que no las quiero, por cierto... a ver que opinan de este capitulo, en especial.

Bueno, ahora sí... a los reviews. Cualquier comentario que tengan será bien recibido, como siempre, ya lo saben...

**Ire Yamichii**: Me alegra mucho que sigas fiel... jeje, la verdad es que si me gusta la pareja YohxAnna, pero más que todo en este fic, porque el chico aquí, ha ido madurando poco a poco, y pues por eso se van dando las cosas. Con lo de LenxTamao, te diré... o más bien te adelanto, que si tendrán problemas, y trataré de poner algo de ellos en el próximo cap. En fin, me alegra mucho que le sigas leyendo, gracias, por todo. Muchos besos.

**Kamimura**: hermanita linda... ya no he podido hablar más contigo, pero quien sabe, uno de estos días... de verdad te emociono, genial... i miss you, darling... un poco de english, para rematar. Jiji... sigo esperando tu mail. ToT mala... de verdad que no se me ocurre nada para el otro fic. Help me please! I love you so much. Ándate con cuidado… besos.

**Minamo**: Ya sabía que tu ibas a ser de las primeras en querer matarme, por el capitulo anterior... sí, sé que lo dejé en lo mejor. Pero si me matas, como le continuo... luego no podrás dormir, por el sentimiento de culpa que te invadirá... además quedarás con la incertidumbre, pues no sabrás como termina. Jeje... si, 38, la inspiración, tu sabes. Bueno espero que te guste este cap. Gracias por el review.

**Sakura Waters**: Prometo que lo seguiré y por supuesto que habrá más de Len y Tamao. Muchas gracias por el review. Cuídate.

**PiPOcHI**: Creo que si fue demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pero ya se lo merecían y se las debía no?... en fin, le dí una buena explicación, o por lo menos eso creo. Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic... y espero tu review. Cuídate.

**Priss**: Bueno, ahora sí, creo que ya tienes lo que querías. Jeje... fue rápido, ese no es mi estilo, pero bueno... ya todos querían algo, además creo que no me salió tan bien, como esperaba, pero que puedo hacer... tuve que forzarme a hacerlo, sólo espero que el Flash Back sea de tu agrado, tu sabes que mi fuerte es el misterio... jiji. Muchas gracias, por seguir leyendo. Cuídese muchísimo y besos.

**Hanna Asakura**: pues... Gracias por leer, y esperar, porque estoy actualizando bien lento, tengo buenas razones. Jeje... me gustaría que me hicieras saber cuales son esas palabras, sólo por curiosidad, además si no entiendes yo te explico, no hay problema. De lo otro. Sí... me encanta el HaoxAnna, pues es mi pareja favorita, pero para este fic en especial, la otra no está tan mal... y también te digo que ya escogí a la pareja principal, uf! Hace rato... aunque muchas veces dudé, pero ya está decidido... muy pronto la sabrán. Bye, muchos besos... y sigue leyendo.

Bueno, a todos los que leen... muchísimas gracias, por ser tan buenos... jaja. Sayonara, y hasta la próxima actualización. Los quiere...

**_Darla Asakura_**.


	19. Una prueba de fuego

**ENTERRANDO EL PASADO**

**By DARLA ASAKURA**

* * *

**CAPITULO XIX**

**UNA PRUEBA DE FUEGO**

Las sórdidas paredes blancas de aquel lugar, sin adornos ni retratos, ni nada en particular, eran demasiado imponentes incluso para ese pequeño grupo de hombres, sus miradas no denotaban mucho… no había miedo, ni dolor, pero la desesperación era visible y la incertidumbre era su factor común.

El chico de cabellos azules y ojos oscuros no dejaba de seguir con la mirada los movimientos que hicieran los otros dos que le acompañaban, mientras la mujer vestida de blanco a su lado, le atendía con esmero y trataba de curar las leves heridas que él mostraba. A Horokeu no le importó esto, ni siquiera se preocupó en colaborarle a la dama, solamente se dejaba hacer con el único interés de que finalmente le dejarán en paz y quizá le informaran algún detalle, sobre el estado de ella.

¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre esto?- se le escuchó decir al castaño, con molestia creciente en la voz.

El comentario no iba dirigido hacia él, sino hacia el otro joven de aspecto folclórico, quien fuera el último integrante de ese extraño trío. Los grandes ojos del muchacho moreno, que a primera vista pareciera amable, cálido y jovial, expresaron el fastidio causado, por el comentario del castaño de cabellos largos.

¿De que hablas, Asakura?... mejor mantente fuera.- dijo o más bien gruñó el hombre, pero sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado en Hao.

Vaya¿y crees que lo haré... porque un supuesto cantinero de pacotilla, me lo diga?- le espetó Asakura, con un dejo de sarcasmo al mencionar la profesión del muchacho frente a él.

En primera no soy un cantinero de pacotilla…- Rezó Chocolove, con firmeza.

Hao enarcó las cejas en un gesto de burla y sonrió levemente, ante las palabras del moreno, para luego interrumpirlo abruptamente.

Créeme, eso lo tengo bien claro.- Aseveró.

No voy a darte explicaciones.- le increpó Choco tras una breve pausa.

Lo que tu hagas me tiene sin cuidado¿Qué le sucedió a Matty?- volvió a atacar Hao, esperando que el cantinero se decidiera por fin a contarle lo ocurrido.

Él no sabía mucho, pero ese día cuando habló con ella por teléfono le dejó un poco preocupado, y sí, tenía que reconocerlo… algo molesto, puesto que la chica le había colgado antes de que él terminara de hablar. Todo el día se la pasó de un humor espantoso y no pudo concentrarse en absolutamente nada referente al trabajo… pero no todo era culpa de Matilda, no. Anna también era culpable, ella y su actitud esquiva… ella y su hermano; por eso Hao tenía que saber… porque Anna le estaba trastornando, Hao tenía que saber que era lo que unía a esa fría rubia, con su abuelo Yohmei.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- La expresión severa de Chocolove, no cambió en nada al responderle, y eso fue más de lo que el castaño pudo soportar.

Pues si él está aquí, yo también puedo estarlo y con más derecho aun.- Exclamó alzando la voz, mientras señalaba a Horo-Horo, quien los miraba como ausente.

El chico no quería estar aquí, y de hecho ya la agencia se está encargando de ese asunto.- contestó el aludido, sin levantar la voz. Maldiciendo el momento en el que fue tan descuidado, como para permitir que Hao Asakura le siguiera, tras su cita.

Eso es lo que yo digo¿por qué la agencia?... Matty se deshizo de ellos hace tiempo.- le recordó Hao.

Chocolove ahogó un suspiro y le miró, de una forma que dejaba ver perfectamente su cansancio. Seguía sin entender como las cosas habían llegado a ese punto, aun desconocían el estado en el que se encontraba Matty, quien había salido herida al salir en rescate del muchacho del vídeo… el moreno dejó de mirar al fúrico castaño que tenía enfrente y posó su vista por una milésima de segundo, en el otro de cabellos azules, a quien le atendían las heridas unos pasos más allá.

Parece que sabes mucho, pero te apuesto a que no tienes ni idea sobre el motivo…- comenzó a responder, pero no terminó porque Hao no se lo permitió.

No necesito saberlo.- le aseguró con un gruñido el castaño.

Chocolove rodó los ojos, y observó como el doctor se acercaba al lugar.

Doctor¿cómo está?- saltó Hao de inmediato, apenas notó la presencia del médico.

Aun no ha vuelto en sí, pero ya se encuentra estable. Por cierto… ¿Quién de ustedes se encargará de ella?- les interrogó, con voz impasible.

Yo.- habló Horo por primera vez, desde que llegaron a aquel lugar que se asemejaba a una sala de hospital, poniéndose en pie y sorprendiendo a todos.

Yo me haré cargo de ella, doctor. tú no estás en condiciones para hacerte cargo de ella, Horokeu.- expuso Choco tras reponerse de la sorpresa, que la resolución y firmeza de la voz autoritaria de Horokeu Usui, le causara.

No, nada de eso… Matty no está segura con ninguno de ustedes, y ni creas que la dejaré en manos de la agencia.- Replicó Hao, cruzándose de brazos… y dejando clara su posición.

Tanto Horo como Chocolove le miraron. El primero desafiante y el otro algo inquieto, puesto que las cosas allí, se estaban complicando demasiado para su gusto… ¡Idiota!, se regañó a sí mismo el moreno… no debió dejarla ir sin compañía.

Señor Asakura.- una voz llenó la estancia, haciendo que todos volcaran la atención en su dueño. Un hombre alto, fornido y de cabello largo, con rasgos étnicos, apareció de la nada.

¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó el aludido, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

Puede llamarme Silver… soy el jefe de Matilda.- concluyó el recién llegado, con una voz llena de tranquilidad.

Ah, usted es entonces el culpable de que esté sucediendo todo esto. ¿Creí que Matty ya no tenía nada que ver con la agencia?- aseveró Hao, sin amedrentarse en lo absoluto, al conocer su identidad.

Lo sucedido es lamentable, pero debemos dejarle claro que esto nada tiene que ver con usted y que deberá mantenerse al margen de esta situación irregular.- Declaró Silver, de manera muy formal.

Hao lo miró con odio, mientras que el resto de las personas presentes solo guardaron silencio ante la delicada situación, Horo seguía en pie, dificultándole las cosas sin querer, a la enfermera que le atendía y a la que no le prestaba ni pizca de atención.

Déjeme preguntarle algo… ¿en serio cree que me voy a tragar toda esa basura?, yo de aquí no me muevo, además por lo menos yo estoy al tanto de todo… lo que sinceramente no se puede decir de él.- Hao perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, y terminó por resentir incluso la presencia del muchacho de cabellos azules, a quien también hacía responsable de todo lo que ocurría.

¿Podrías dejar de hablar sobre mi, como si no estuviera presente?- Replicó el ainu de cabellos azules, apartándose de la enfermera bruscamente para enfrentar a Hao.

Hao Asakura dejó de mirar al indio, para encarar al Usui, cuyos ojos negros refulgían de la ira.

¿Podría quedarse quieto, señor Usui?- pidió la mujer, a la que el muchacho dirigió por ultima vez su mirada oscura, para luego ignorar por completo.

¿De él nos encargaremos luego?- dijo el hombre mayor, mirando de reojo al muchacho de Hokkaido.

Horo se percató del disimulado escrutinio del hombre que se hacía llamar Silver, el cual, cabe agregar, no le causó mucha confianza.

Usted tampoco me cae muy bien¿y que pretende hacer con toda la información que tengo¿acaso borrar mi memoria?- Le interrogó él, dejándole claro que no tenía ninguna duda sobre los alcances de toda persona relacionada con la mentada agencia, a la que había pertenecido Matilda y de la que Hao no dejaba de hablar.

No seria mala idea, por lo menos así dejarías de meter en problemas a Matty.- Declaró el castaño, con voz helada.

A Hao Asakura le gustaba tener el control de la situación, y no podía ocultar el hecho de que no le gustaba ni poquito que Horokeu Usui tuviera algo que ver con la chica pelirroja. Para él simplemente Horo era una carga, alguien que no supo sobrellevar el peligro y por eso mismo, lo hizo responsable de lo que sucedía con Matty.

No te pregunté a ti, Asakura.- Horokeu utilizó toda la fuerza que pudo en aquella oración, para dejarle claro a Hao, que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Señor Usui podría sentarse para terminar con sus heridas.- Rogó la enfermera, que se hallaba a su lado. Horo por supuesto, hizo caso omiso de esto.

Mire señor Usui, tenemos la situación controlada en este momento y le prometemos…- Se decidió a responderle, Silver.

¿me prometen¿con que van a salir ahora?- Protestó el ainu, la dureza en su voz se hizo notar, al tiempo que salió a relucir en sus ojos, aquel brillo peligroso que a Matty tanto le gustaba ver.

A mi también me gustaría saberlo. ¿y bien?- Le urgió Hao, pues el hombre no mostraba indicios de querer empezar.

¿quisieran dejarlo hablar?- Intervino entonces Choco que se había mantenido en silencio, para tratar de tranquilizar a esos dos.

Gracias.- El indio agradeció al muchacho por su intervención, para luego dirigirse a Horokeu Usui.

Bueno Señor Usui, usted aquí es la persona que menos implicada está en lo sucedido.- Resolvió y esta vez, fue el turno de Chocolove para replicar.

¿Menos implicada?... Por Dios Santo Silver!... al chico lo secuestraron para llegar a Matty, obviamente saben que pueden volver a utilizarlo.- Expuso el moreno, su creciente preocupación.

Lo sabemos, Chuck… por eso mismo creemos de vital importancia, mantenerlo a salvo, por lo que le proporcionaremos los medios seguros para que pueda volver a Roma, junto a su hermana.- Se dedicó a explicar el otro, a lo que Horo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, mientras que Hao soltaba una risita.

¡Caramba, ya te investigaron y todo, azulito!- Le hizo ver al muchacho de cabellos azules, a sabiendas de que lo mismo estaba pasando ahora por la cabeza de éste.

No me llames azulito.- Le reprochó el aludido a Hao, quien sonrió de forma sardónica, ante la actitud del ainu.

Con todo respeto señor… Silver, no tengo pensado volver a Italia sin asegurarme de que Matilda estará bien, le debo la vida.- Comentó el chico de Hokkaido con total resolución.

_**Flash Back**_

_Horokeu Usui no reconocía en lo absoluto, el lugar en el__ que se hallaba, ni tampoco conocía los motivos por los cuales, se encontraba allí. La desesperación en su interior iba en aumento, había sido engañado por la chiquilla de cabello castaño y largo, a la que creyó erróneamente una criatura de inocente y que en ese preciso momento posaba en él su mirada._

_El muchacho de orbes oscuros, la observó acercarse al lugar donde él estaba atado, con andar tranquilo._

_Tómalo con calma, pronto estarás reunido con tu amada.__- Le dijo cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca. Al parecer trataba de calmarlo, claro que su voz llena de dulzura, ahora causaba el efecto contrario en él._

_Ya déjalo, Deborah. ¿Qué importa si el pobre chico se hace en los pantalones, pensando en una muerte cercana?__- Hasta los oídos del ainu, llegó la voz agria del hombre que siempre acompañaba a la castaña, del cual, él creyó defenderla algunas horas más temprano._

_Pues no sé, es que creo que no me cae tan mal… pobrecito, sólo quería ayudar a una chica en peligro.__- Musitó tristemente la mujer, mirando a uno y a otro, de forma intermitente._

_Le advertí que no debía confiar en ti.__- Expuso el otro, y su rostro mostró una mueca cruel, que parecía traducir una sonrisa._

_Oh sí, lo recuerdo bien__... ¿tú lo recuerdas, Horo?- le preguntó, prácticamente en un susurro, luego de acercarse un poco más al chico que seguía atado a aquella vieja silla._

_Voy a dar una ronda, ya vuelvo.__- le informó el hombre, tras menear la cabeza negativamente, debido a la conducta de la extraña chica._

_Como desees cariño. Te espero…__- Le respondió ella, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios._

_¿__Me prometes no gritar… si te quito la mordaza?- Preguntó, una vez estuvieron solos. Horo se negó a responder._

_Igual nadie podrá oírte, ya nadie viene por aquí.__- Insistió la mujer castaña, poniéndose en cuclillas, para llegar a su nivel._

_Esta vez el muchacho afirmó con la cabeza, puesto que para él primaba saber la razón por la que se hallaba en esa situación, ya que solo sabía con certeza que Matilda tenía que ver con aquello, y eso no era mucho._

_Buen chico.__- musitó la joven, con su voz de terciopelo._

_La tal Déborah se dedicó a quitarle la mordaza, y a mirarlo con ternura._

_¿P__or qué haces esto?- Le espetó él, apenas se hubo liberado de la mordaza._

_No lo entenderías…__- terció la chica._

_¿Quién eres tú¿qué quieres de mi?__- Volvió a preguntar el chico de Hokkaido, esperando que la chica se decidiera a contestar alguno de sus interrogantes._

_De ti, nada… pero espero que valgas lo suficiente para que cierta pelirroja que __conoces, haga acto de presencia, dentro de… aproximadamente 10 minutos.- Se encargó de hacerle ver, la muchacha… confirmando la hora en su reloj de pulsera, con una normalidad que a él le intrigaba._

_¿P__ara qué?… ¿qué piensas hacer cuando venga?- Se apresuró a preguntar el chico, realmente preocupado. _

_Horokeu podía esperar cualquier cosa de esa mujer y su acompañante, así que comenzaba a temer por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a la pelirroja, si decidía que él valía tanto, como para dejarse llevar por las exigencias de esos dos._

_Estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas¿tanto te preocupa tu noviecita?__- preguntó la castaña con interés._

_Ella no es mi novia, casi ni la conozco… así que estás perdiendo el tiempo, es muy probable que ni siquiera aparezca.__- Declaró Horo-Horo y rezó con todas sus fuerzas, porque esto fuese así._

_Sí ese es el caso, te pido disculpas por adelantado.__- expuso ella, sin cambiar en nada su expresión dulce, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que al chico le inquietó._

_¿P__or qué?- Preguntó él, en algo parecido a un susurro._

_Porque morirás esta noche__, cariño.- casi declamó ella, colocándole la mordaza nuevamente, tras ponerse en pie._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Oye Horokeu, creo que deberías meditarlo con calma… tú no estás relacionado directamente con la agencia y podría resultar muy peligroso que siguieras en Japón.- Le sugirió el negro, después de alejarlo un poco del grupo, pero no lo suficiente como para impedir que los otros escucharan.

No tengo nada que meditar, no la voy a dejar a su suerte.- Sostuvo su posición el ainu.

No te preocupes por ella, yo la cuidaré… pues no creo que deba dejarla en manos de estos mequetrefes.- Le aseguró Hao, al unirse a la conversación que Chocolove sostuviera aparte con Horo.

Más respeto, señor Asakura. Nuestro trabajo es algo sumamente serio y si le hemos permitido estar aquí…- Lo enfrentó Silver, provocando una reacción agresiva en el mayor de los gemelos Asakura.

Sí me han permitido estar aquí, es porque no tienen derecho a impedirlo, como tampoco tienen derecho a impedir que Matty quede bajo mi protección.- Le restregó Hao, sin ningún tacto al jefe de Matilda.

Pero eso tampoco pasará, porque si alguien tiene derecho a cuidar de Matty, ese soy yo.- Declaró con firmeza el Usui.

¿no me digas, y eso por qué?- le interrogó Hao, luego de levantar una ceja inquisidoramente.

Porque soy su novio. – Espetó sin más el muchacho, dejándolos a todos perplejos.

-SK-

Len Tao posó su mirada verde ambarina en la bocina, tal vez con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal a su interlocutora.

Que… ¿qué tan lejos puede llegar mi hermana, cuando desea algo?- Repitió las palabras que la rubia y nueva integrante de la familia Asakura, dijera unos segundos antes.

Eso mismo.- ratificó la mujer.

¿Estamos hablando de algo en especial?- se animó a preguntar el heredero de la dinastía Tao.

No… solo quiero saber con que me toca lidiar.- la voz de Anna sonaba de lo más normal, sin embargo este pequeño detalle, era lo que más preocupaba al muchacho.

¿Ha hecho alguna cosa que deba saber?- Volvió a insistir Len.

No. Len… aun no, pero respóndeme… ¿qué tan lejos puede llegar?- reformuló la pregunta la voz de la mujer, que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea.

El chino de los ojos gateados se lo pensó por un minuto, si Anna decía que no pasaba nada, debía ser que no pasaba nada… pero de todos modos, dudó. Su hermana era muy difícil de llevar, incluso a él muchas veces acababa haciéndole perder la paciencia, aun así le debía una respuesta a la rubia de ojos negros.

Muy lejos. Jun es mi hermana y la quiero, pero desde pequeña ha sido bastante caprichosa… además es una gran estratega, sabe perfectamente como utilizar cada una de las piezas que se le permita mover, durante el juego.- acabó Len, con un tono que no daba cabida a dudas por parte de la rubia.

Supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero.- Declaró el chino, haciendo énfasis en la última parte, reforzando una idea que empezaba a formarse en la mente de Anna.

Me puedo dar una idea…- Del otro lado de la línea, la rubia sonrió satisfecha… sabía que no se equivocaba, si alguien podía decirle a ciencia cierta de lo que era capaz Jun Tao, ese era su hermanito menor.

¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?- musitó suavemente la chica.

Adelante.- concedió él.

¿qué clase de amigos frecuenta, Jun?- Preguntó ella, segura de que obtendría una buena respuesta.

Pues… chicas del tipo de Jeanne…- respondió él, dubitativamente.

¿Quieres decir "sin cerebro"?- Soltó Anna, sin piedad alguna, para la ex prometida de su esposo, por lo que el muchacho de ojos verdes no pudo evitar sonreír.

No exactamente, pero de eso también hay… lo que quiero decir es, chicas con mucho dinero, de cierto nivel social… y fácilmente manejables. El juego que le gusta jugar a mi hermana, tiene como piezas fundamentales, las vidas de las personas a su alrededor.- Acabó el chico, exhalando un suspiro.

Lo que decía no era más que la verdad, él sabía perfectamente como le gustaba a su hermana inmiscuirse en las vidas ajenas, influir en las decisiones que otros tomaban y dejándolos creer que eran ellos los que llegaban solitos a éstas. Gozaba haciendo esto último.

Vaya… pues¿cómo le haces para controlarla, Len?- Preguntó Anna, con suma curiosidad… ella creyó que estaba en lo cierto en cuanto a Jun, pero Len le demostraba que la idea vaga que se había formado sobre la personalidad de su hermana mayor, se le había quedado en pañales ante la realidad.

No lo hago… supongo que ella sabe hasta donde puede llegar.- Expuso el muchacho, con cierta sutileza.

¿y en cuanto a hombres?... sé que está comprometida, pero acaso no tiene amigos.- Le expresó Anna, el asunto que le interesaba más acerca de Jun Tao.

El muchacho se percató de la actitud de Anna ante ese tema en especial, pero resolvió dedicarse a responderle a la mujer.

Pues… ummm, veamos… Jun se mueve en el mundo del entretenimiento, la mayoría de sus "amigos" son actores o modelos…- La voz de Tao dejaba entrever cierta aprehensión, hacia las renombradas amistades de su caprichosa hermana.

¿Tienes algo contra sus "amigos"?- Preguntó la rubia, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra a propósito.

Más bien contra ella y su comportamiento… mi hermana se ha dedicado a tener amoríos a diestra y siniestra, sin molestarse siquiera en ocultarlos.- le informó Len, acomodándose un poco más sobre la cama doble en la que se hallaba recostado.

Pero… Jun está comprometida¿por qué haría algo como eso?- el tono de voz de Anna, mostraba el asombro que las palabras de Len le causaban.

Precisamente por eso, porque está comprometida no casada. Es su forma, muy particular de vengarse de Lee, de hacerle ver… que ella no depende de su amor.- Se encargó él, de disipar sus dudas.

Anna guardó silencio por un minuto, que utilizó para procesar toda la información que el chino le proporcionó, acerca de Jun.

Extraña manera de demostrar amor.- Dijo cuando finalmente se decidió a hablar.

Lee tampoco es un santo… él se cobra las ofensas retrasando cada vez más el matrimonio, no porque no la quiera, sino porque sabe que ella no podrá tocar un solo centavo del fideicomiso que mi padre puso a su nombre, si no está casada con él antes.- Acabó de ponerla al tanto de la situación Len, con voz modulada.

Caray… ¡Qué complicado!- soltó la chica, ya sin reparo alguno.

Eso sí… ¿necesitas saber algo más?- concordó con ella el muchacho, antes de ponerse a su disposición.

Sí¿cómo la están pasando Tamao y tú, por allá?- Preguntó Anna con una picardía bastante evidente en su melodiosa voz.

Muy bien… creo que no podrá quejarse.- Repuso el chino, sonriendo con suficiencia.

¿Quién podría?, me la saludas, un beso.- se despidió la chica, aguantando la risa…

Len era chico magnifico, sabía que podía contar con él para lo que fuera y eso le renovaba las fuerzas para seguir con toda esa locura.

Adiós Anna.- se despidió también él, justo en el momento en que su adorada mujercita salía de la ducha, forrada en una gran toalla blanca que contrastaba con el níveo color de su piel.

¿Hablabas con Anna?- Solicitó una respuesta la chica de cabello rosa, al verlo colgar el teléfono de la habitación que ambos compartieran.

Sí, te mandó saludos.- Len Tao respondió.

Ummm¿y eso?- Preguntó ella otra vez, bastante intrigada por la llamada de su antigua rival de amores.

Al parecer está interesada en mi hermanita y sus alcances.- acabó su explicación él, clavando su mirada gatuna en la mujer que luciera el título de su esposa.

Era tan hermosa, por Dios santo… ¿cómo se había podido contener por tanto tiempo?, si cada vez que la veía quería saltarle encima y arrancarle la ropa.

¿Sucedió algo?... ¿tenemos que regresar?- musitó ella, algo preocupada... llegando hasta donde él se encontraba.

No, por ahora… Anna dice que todo está bien y nos prohíbe volver, por el momento.- le calmó Len enseguida, terminando la oración con un pequeño y fugaz beso en los labios.

Pueeees… en ese caso…- susurró Tamao con un tono sensual, que últimamente utilizaba de forma muy frecuente, cuando se hallaban a solas, separándose instantáneamente de su Len, poniéndose lejos de su alcance adrede.

La chica de largos cabellos rosas le miró con un brillo que él reconoció de inmediato, antes de dejar caer la toalla… Len no se perdió ni un detalle de los movimientos de su esposa, pero quedó mudo ante aquel espectáculo, siempre ocurría así. Devoró la silueta del cuerpo desnudo de Tamao y luego clavó su verde mirada en la de ella, antes de saltar de la cama donde se encontraba y llegar al lugar donde su mujer le esperaba sonriéndole cándidamente, como si fuese una niña inocente. Len Tao la rodeó, tal como lo hace un depredador con su presa, sin quitarle la vista de encima ni un instante, antes de atraerla a su cuerpo y envolverla en un posesivo abrazo, que hizo a la chica sonreír aún más.

-SK-

Deberán tener paciencia con ella, al principio estará bastante confundida…- El hombre habló con cautela, sabía de sobra que aquellos hombres que escuchaban su diagnostico, no confiaban en él y sólo esperaban que se les diera la oportunidad de demostrárselo.

¿qué significa eso, exactamente?- corroboró sus sospechas con esta pregunta, Horokeu Usui, como siempre fijando su desafiante mirada en su interlocutor.

Sí¿qué quiere decir "confundida" en su lenguaje?- Atizó más el fuego, Hao.

Aquel hombre con bata se sintió blanco de las gélidas miradas del Asakura y el ainu, rehuyendo un poco de éstas, posó su vista en Chocolove, con la esperanza de que este último dijera algo a su favor, o por lo menos, intentara calmar a sus acompañantes. Pero no fue así, de hecho el apuesto negro solo se dedicaba a guardar silencio y a escuchar con atención todas y cada una de las palabras antes dichas por él.

Pues… probablemente pierda temporalmente algunos datos de su pasado, podría quizá confundir fechas o eventos. En pocas palabras, estará algo… desorientada… pero no es nada grave, no se preocupen.- se concentró en explicarles a los presentes, lo más claramente que pudo, aunque su tono mostraba duda. Sabía que nada ganaba con callar, le sacarían las palabras si era necesario.

¿no es nada grave?... pues ¿Qué es grave para ustedes?- Se hizo escuchar algo exaltado, el castaño.

Cálmate Hao.- dijo el moreno, con voz normal.

Al parecer Chocolove solo intervenía, cuando lo creía estrictamente necesario, era obvio que no se hallaba a gusto en esa situación, el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules, que llevaba la bata y el gafete que le identificaba como el médico, lo miró… de cierto modo, él lo entendía.

¿qué me calme¿es que no escuchaste?... Matilda no sabrá quien es… se perderá en el tiempo.- le respondió Hao, más alterado aún.

La preocupación de Hao contagió de inmediato a Horo Horo y a Choco, quien miró al doctor como esperando que comprobara la teoría de Hao. El hombre de ojos azules, se vio en la obligación entonces de hablar, para aclarar las dudas sobre el asunto.

Yo no he dicho eso, señor Asakura. Lo que dije fue que AL PRINCIPIO estará confundida… al principio, no para siempre.- dijo el médico, esta vez con más seguridad que la anterior.

¿Entonces se recuperará del todo?- Le interrogó, el chico de Hokkaido, sin levantar la voz.

Por supuesto, Scarlet estará pronto de vuelta.- Le comunicó el aludido.

Más le vale.- Susurró Hao, mirándole fijamente.

El hombre tragó saliva con un poco de dificultad, antes de dirigirse a Chocolove.

Chuck… - Le llamó aparte.

Por el bien de "nuestra chica", intenta que esos dos no la enreden más…- Sugirió apenas llegaron a un rincón algo apartado.

No tienes ni que decírmelo, doc.- Concordó el muchacho de grandes ojos oscuros, que contrastaban con el color de su piel.

Hao Asakura observó como esos dos hablaban, y decidió sacarle provecho al máximo, al hecho de que lo dejaran a solas con el ainu de cabellos azul celeste.

¿es cierto, que eres su novio?- Le soltó de repente, tal vez pensando que podía tomarlo fuera de base.

Sí.- le confirmó Horo, sosteniendo su fría mirada.

Desde que lo vio por primera vez esa noche, le desagradó su presencia, además lo reconoció enseguida, supo que no era otro sino el nuevo cuñadito de la rubia que a él le robaba el sueño. Anna… sería que toda su vida giraba en torno a ella, o que realmente salió de ese país con una maldición.

¿y desde cuando la conoces?- Volvió a cargar contra él, Hao.

A Horokeu le disgustaba el extraño interés que demostraba el chico castaño, para con la pelirroja, y eso era porque no sabía absolutamente nada sobre el tipo de relación que unía a esos dos. Aun así, decidió que era peor no responder.

Eso no debería importarte, Asakura.- Gruñó, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Pero me importa… tú no quieres a Matty, estás enamorado de Anna.- resolvió Hao, sin más, al tiempo que le devolvía la misma mirada al ainu…

Horokeu estaba supremamente sorprendido con ese último comentario, por parte de Hao. El castaño no había mostrado indicio alguno de reconocerle, en toda la noche.

¿de dónde sacas eso?- Espetó con furor el muchacho.

verás… acabo de recordar donde te había visto antes, fue en la boda de mi hermano. Trataste de impedir que Anna se casara con Yoh.- Aseveró el castaño, con gestos que denotaban cierto cansancio, aunque un poco de sarcasmo también estaba latente en su voz.

Mis motivos…- comenzó a decir, el peliazulado, pero se vio interrumpido por Hao.

Deja que me encargue yo de Matty.- Pidió con total tranquilidad, como si luego de lo que le había comentado, Horo no pudiera poner ninguna traba a su petición.

NO- Negó rotundamente el otro.

Tú ni la quieres, ni te importa.- Le recalcó Hao, quien al parecer había llegado solo a aquella conclusión.

Los ojos del ainu se oscurecieron más, y apretó un puño fuertemente para controlar la ira que iba en incremento ya.

Te equivocas, y solo te diré eso.- Midió Horo las palabras con sumo cuidado.

Estará mejor conmigo.- Le hizo ver el castaño, sin amedrentarse ante la actitud arisca del chico de Hokkaido.

No voy a discutir esto.- Soltó rudamente el ainu, apretando la mandíbula.

Basta ustedes dos.- Dijo Chocolove, quien ya llegaba después de su breve charla con el médico.

¿Tú no creerás lo que dijo?, eso de que es el novio de Matty.- Interrogó Hao al recién llegado, tratando de adivinar su respuesta.

Choco los miró a uno y a otro alternadamente, la verdad es que los gustos de Matty en cuanto a hombres eran muy variados, pero ese muchacho de orbes oscuras y cabellos azules que tenía al frente, parecía ser muy importante para la chica, de una manera u otra… no podía negar que cabía la posibilidad de que Horokeu Usui si fuera el actual novio de Matilda. Cerró los ojos una milésima de segundo y recordó la reacción de la chica al ver el vídeo, sin embargo era mejor mantenerse neutral, así que optó por no responder la pregunta formulada por el castaño de cabellos largos, quien ahora le miraba expectante.

Aquí lo importante es mantenerla a salvo y al parecer, tocará hacerlo entre los tres, ya que nadie confía en nadie. Así que… ideemos un plan.- Fue la respuesta del cantinero y ex agente secreto, dirigiéndose a ambos hombres, con voz normal.

-SK-

Unos suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta de la oficina, de la nueva directora de Asakura & Asoc. Anna levantó la mirada de los papeles, que en ese preciso instante examinaba junto a Yoh y la dirigió hasta el lugar donde ésta se entreabría dejando ver la figura esbelta de su cuñadito, quien lucía un poco desaliñado, cosa extraña en él.

Anna…- reclamó su total atención, Hao Asakura, mesándose el cabello en un gesto cansado.

Hao…- le saludo ella, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Con el permiso de tu señor esposo, me gustaría poder hablar contigo…- habló esta vez con resolución, Hao Asakura.

¿ocurre algo?- Preguntó la chica, quien lo observó extrañada… parecía cansado¿acaso no había dormido la noche anterior?

¿quieren que los deje solos?- Les interrogó Yoh, quien se fijo más que en el aspecto de su hermano mayor, en que éste no había pasado de la puerta que mantenía entreabierta.

No es necesario, Yoh… no tardaré mucho, y prefiero que estés presente, para evitar malos entendidos, tú sabes.- Exclamó fríamente y con una nota de sarcasmo, Hao, dejando de mirar a su cuñada para dirigir la vista a su hermano.

¿de qué has venido a hablar?- Se animó a preguntar Anna, pues no quería que esos dos continuaran en la misma tónica, ella sabía que parecían estar esperando el momento indicado para atacarse mutuamente y no pensaba darles la oportunidad.

Necesito tu permiso para alojar en la casa, a unos amigos míos.- Estableció el castaño pelilargo el motivo de su temprana visita.

Tanto misterio para eso. También es tu casa, puedes llevar a quien gustes, Hao.- Musitó la chica suavemente, luego de ampliar su sonrisa.

Eres muy amable, pero es tu casa y no quiero incomodar… solo serán unos días, cuando más una semana.- Aclaró el muchacho, sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición inicial.

Ya te dijo que sí, no hay ningún problema… hermanito.- Intervino Yoh con una sincera sonrisa, que Hao no correspondió.

Gracias.- Dijo el mayor de los gemelos, en un tono un tanto agrio, para luego salir sin más de la oficina de Anna, cerrando tras sí.

¿está raro, no?- Le preguntó de forma cómplice Anna a su esposo, luego de observar atentamente como su apuesto cuñado salía de allí.

Más bien, yo diría que está celoso.- Le respondió Yoh de igual forma, mirando a la chica, como queriendo adivinar que opinaba sobre esa posibilidad.

No lo creo.- Replicó Anna, rápidamente, dejando de mirar a la puerta, por la que momentos antes había desaparecido Hao.

Yo sí.- Declaró su esposo con determinación, atrayendo la mirada de Anna, quien luego la clavó en los papeles sobre el escritorio.

¿en qué estábamos?- Le interrogó la rubia, fingiendo despiste y cambiando el tema a propósito.

Este es el diseño que más me gustó…- Dijo el castaño, volviendo su interés a los planos que tenía frente a él, siguiéndole la corriente a Anna.

-SK-

Un muchacho de cabellos castaños, largos y un poco revueltos, que llevaba la ropa algo ajada, entró en la blanca habitación donde dos hombres jóvenes, muy distintos físicamente uno del otro se hallaban esperándole.

Está todo listo, podemos irnos cuando queramos.- Comunicó Hao, dejándose caer en un amplio sillón de cuero también blanco al lado del hombre negro, quien dirigió a él su mirada.

Gracias Hao.- Susurró el hombre a su lado.

No hay de qué… Matilda lo vale.- Terminó él, observando a la chica pelirroja que se hallaba en una cama sencilla que ocupaba el centro de la habitación.

Sigo pensando que no es muy buena idea, ella y Anna no… ponerlas juntas, es como activar una bomba de tiempo.- La voz de Horo, quien se encontraba en una silla cercana a la cama que ocupaba la pelirroja, se elevó entonces y un dejo de preocupación se coló entre sus palabras.

Pero si ni se conocen¿como puedes asegurarlo?…- Habló más para sí, que para los demás Chocolove.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos, entre los tres hombres. Hao y Choco intercambiaron miradas llenas de duda y luego miraron al ainu de igual forma.

Horokeu… ¿se conocen?- Preguntó Hao, él jamás creyó que Matilda se dejara conocer realmente por Anna, ese no era su estilo y por eso, formuló aquella pregunta.

No exactamente.- Respondió el aludido, volviendo su oscura mirada a la muchacha menuda que se mantenía inconsciente.

Bueno… no tenemos de otra, es un hecho. Matilda y supongo que también tú, se quedarán en mi casa hasta que se calmen las cosas y atrapen a esa chica loca… ya Anna dio su aprobación.- Murmuró Hao, dando esto por hecho, al tiempo que estiraba un poco más las largas piernas, luego de mirar de reojo las atenciones del chico del norte para con Matty.

Aun podemos ir al apartamento, yo la cuidaré.- Exclamó el peliazul, mientras se encargaba de retirar los mechones pelirrojos que caían sobre el rostro de la muchacha, sin mirar para nada a los otros dos.

¿es que no lo entiendes?... allí la buscarán primero.- Le saltó Hao, de inmediato. Irguiéndose totalmente en el sillón que ocupara con Chocolove.

Hao tiene razón.- Le concedió el cantinero.

¿qué dice el doctor?- Preguntó el moreno de ojos castaños, luego de que con este comentario Chocolove apoyara otra vez su idea, como la mejor opción existente para proteger a Matty.

Que esperemos a mañana, lo mejor es que pase esta noche en observación… vayan a descansar, yo puedo quedarme con ella.- Les sugirió amablemente Choco, después de contestar a la pregunta del mayor de los Asakura.

Ni hablar, de aquí no me muevo.- Le hizo saber Horokeu, con total resolución, luego de tomar una de las manos de Matilda entre las suyas.

Ni yo.- Dijo firmemente Hao.

-SK-

Hao Asakura aparcó como nunca frente a la Mansión, esta vez tenía una razón poderosa, llevaba con él a sus invitados. Lo más importante era la comodidad de Matilda, luego de descansar un rato bajaría a guardar el auto en el garaje, como Dios manda.

Se dedicó a salir del auto para ayudar a Matty, pero ya Horo se encargaba de eso, lo miró con un poco de desdén, pues aun no se tragaba completa esa tontería de que el muchacho de cabellos azules era el novio de la pelirroja, que en el pasado fuera su novia, pero éste se había dedicado a atender a la chica de una forma tan entregada que las dudas que cualquier persona normal pudieran tener sobre aquella relación, quedarían totalmente despejadas… las de cualquiera, pero no las de él.

Buenos días, Kanna. ¿Podrías llevar a mis invitados a una de las habitaciones que tenemos dispuestas para huéspedes?, por favor.- Saludó al ama de llaves, en cuanto abrió la puerta y esta salió a recibirlo.

Hao dirigió una última y evaluadora mirada a la pareja. Matty le miró intrigada, era obvio que no entendía que hacía allí, por lo que el muchacho de cabellos largos le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que ella débilmente devolvió antes de seguir el camino indicado por el ama de llaves de los Asakura.

Como no, señor. Por aquí, por favor…- Asintió Kanna y de inmediato comenzó a guiar a la pareja hacia las escaleras.

Horokeu le miró como siempre, con desconfianza y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre joven y moreno, amigo de Matty, quien los observaba en silencio como de costumbre.

Y¿Kanna?- Le llamó repentinamente Hao, por lo que la aludida volteó a verlo.

Ordena que se les prepare un buen desayuno, y por favor, encargate personalmente de que no les falte nada.- Ordenó Hao, con voz firme, a lo que la chica asintió, para luego marcharse llevándose consigo a Horokeu y a una Matilda más tranquila de lo normal.

Gracias, Hao. Me encargaré de lo demás.- Habló por primera vez, desde su llegada a la casa, el hombre moreno, ofreciéndole una mano que el otro enseguida estrechó.

Confío en que así sea, estaremos en contacto.- Le respondió Hao Asakura, con voz firme.

Chocolove, inició su marcha hacia la puerta, encontrándose a su paso con Jun Tao que le observó, algo intrigada desde el pie de las escaleras.

Con permiso, señorita…- Le saludo el muchacho con una leve inclinación de cabeza, antes de desaparecer de su vista.

¿Quiénes eran?- Le preguntó Jun a Hao, luego de que el otro saliera de la casa, llegando a donde él se encontraba con paso lento.

Amigos… ¿y Anna?- Le preguntó el castaño, cortándola, cuando llegaban al comedor.

Salió muy temprano.- Le comunicó la chica, entrando junto a su primo al lugar.

Fue a ver a Fausto…- La voz de Yoh, los sorprendió a ambos, pero no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto, mientras se dedicaban a ocupar sus respectivos lugares en la mesa, que ya ocupa el otro castaño.

¿está enferma o algo?- Le interrogó Hao, sirviéndose una taza de café.

No, que yo sepa… Ayer te desapareciste todo el día, y al parecer tampoco dormiste aquí¿algún problema?- Yoh lo miraba de reojo, su hermano tenía la misma ropa que llevaba el día anterior cuando fue a hablar con Anna, para expresarle su deseo de alojar algunos amigos en la casa.

Ninguno… me fui de farra.- Soltó Hao, con acidez, sorbiendo un trago de café.

¿con la parejita de recién casados, que trajiste a casa?, me crucé con ellos en el camino.- La pregunta de Jun, tomó por sorpresa a Hao, quien no pudo ocultar su molestia, al escuchar la suposición errónea a la que había llegado su prima.

Estuve con ellos, sí… pero NO están casados.- Recalcó Hao, haciendo especial énfasis en la partícula negativa que contenía su oración.

Pues lo parecían.- declaró inocentemente Jun, mientras ponía mermelada de fresa y queso crema en una tostada.

Me voy a dar una ducha.- Espetó bruscamente el pelilargo, colocando la taza en su lugar, con el contenido casi intacto; para ponerse de pie en el acto y salir enseguida de la habitación, bajo la atónita mirada de su hermano menor y de su prima.

¿por qué se molestó?- Acertó a preguntarle Jun a Yoh.

No lo sé.- Contestó el otro, también extrañado por la actitud que asumiera su hermano ante un comentario tan inocente como el que había hecho su prima.

Me voy a la oficina, cuida a mamá.- Dijo Yoh, tras tomarse el ultimo sorbo de su zumo de naranja.

Vete tranquilo.- Le dijo Jun, captando la mirada de su primo, quien ahora se despedía de ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Adiós primito.- Agregó Jun, al verlo dirigirse hacia la puerta, aun intrigada por la respuesta de Hao a su último comentario.

-SK-

Una hermosa rubia de ojos color ébano se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio de Fausto VIII, había llegado casi una hora antes de lo acordado, pues la información que el hombre, quien era reconocido en el mundo de la medicina por ser un gran cirujano e investigador tenía para darle era de vital importancia para sus planes futuros con la familia Asakura; ella parecía pensativa y su bello rostro no demostraba ni un ápice, la profundidad de las conclusiones a las que había llegado, luego de que el hombre le diera a conocer aquel dato.

Entonces nadie lo conoce¿no se le hace extraño?- murmuró la muchacha, clavando en él su oscura mirada.

Mucho… ¿de dónde salió ese médico?- Le preguntó Fausto con voz tranquila, muy al tanto de la aprehensión de la chica.

Jun Tao.- Afirmó secamente, ella sin apartar la vista del rubio.

¿Sospechas algo…?- murmuró Fausto, sosteniendo la negra mirada de Anna.

Así es. Doctor Fausto¿podría acompañarme?... quiero que constaté el estado de mi suegra.- Dijo la chica y él adivinó el resto.

Fausto VIII apenas sonrió, pero la tranquilidad de su semblante se perdió, dejando espacio para la duda y el interés que poco a poco fue apareciendo en su rostro. Sabía que Yohmei tenía sus motivos para escoger a Anna, pero nunca pensó realmente que la chica fuese capaz de analizar cada pequeño aspecto de las personalidades complejas de aquellos que conformaban su familia… Anna analizó la situación, dedujo lo que ocurría, y al parecer ya había dado con el culpable… solamente quedaba por saber, que correctivos tomaría la chica rubia, que tenía enfrente.

Pues… creo que no tengo citas en la mañana. Le preguntaré a Eliza.- Musitó el doctor, poniéndose en pie.

Bien pueda.- Concedió Anna, mirándole de reojo al salir, antes de volver a enfrascarse en el tren de sus pensamientos.

Minutos después, Anna se hallaba en la casa de la que ahora fuera dueña, esperando que el doctor Fausto bajara de realizarle el chequeo que había solicitado para su suegra, en su cabeza no dejaban de surgir ideas nuevas, como por ejemplo que para que su dichoso matrimonio se cumpliera, no solo debían presionar a Yoh, sino también liberarlo de una fuerte influencia en su vida… la influencia que ejercía Jeanne Oyamada. Ahora tenía la completa seguridad de que Jun tenía que haber planeado lo de la enfermedad de Keiko, con el médico sin registro… Fausto solo comprobaría que una vez más, la elegante rubia tenía razón, pero todavía quedaba pendiente el asunto de Jeanne… fue muy conveniente que aquella chica tonta decidiera dejar a Yoh, cuando la familia más lo necesitaba.

¿Y bien?- Preguntó la chica, dejando sus cavilaciones a un lado, al ver aparecer al doctor por la escalera, al pie de la cual, se encontraba ella esperándolo.

La señora Keiko no tiene nada malo. Salvo su renuencia a querer salir de la habitación, se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud.- Confirmó el doctor las sospechas de Anna, apenas hubo llegado junto a ella.

Tal como me lo imaginaba¿cómo reaccionó cuando le comunicó lo del chequeo?- Dijo la chica, con una cara que dejaba claramente ver su decepción. Puesto que una parte de ella esperaba estar equivocada.

Pareció ponerse nerviosa con la idea, pero no hizo nada por impedirlo.- Le respondió.

Fausto, miró como la chica volvía a colocarse su máscara sin emoción, y él que creyó que la noticia le alegraría… ella no lo reconocería jamás, pero más humana y sensible que muchos de los habitantes, de esa gran mansión.

Muchas gracias, doctor Fausto.- Declaró la joven mujer, de verdad agradecida, al acompañarlo a la puerta.

¿qué vas a hacer, Anna?- Preguntó el médico de cabecera de los Asakura, antes de marcharse.

Voy a enfrentarla… quiero que me confirme que fue Jun, la que planeó todo esto.- Le confesó Anna, Fausto se había convertido al igual que Marco en gente de su entera confianza.

No me sorprendería en lo absoluto.- Comentó el rubio, con firmeza en la voz.

Que esté bien, Fausto.- Lo despidió Anna, con gentileza.

Hasta pronto Anna, veré si puedo conseguir más información acerca del tal… Ryu Hiranizagua, aun cuando dudo que ese sea su verdadero nombre.- Demostró su incredulidad sobre la identidad de aquel hombre, el doctor Fausto.

Yo también lo dudo, de igual forma se lo agradeceré… aunque Marco está haciendo lo propio en su área.- le informó la chica, regalándole una sonrisa.

Entonces tendrá resultados más pronto de lo que espera, se lo aseguro.- terminó el doctor, para luego marcharse.

Anna lo observó irse por un instante, antes de cerrar la puerta y comenzar a dirigirse hacia la habitación que ocupara su querida suegrita. En el camino a ésta se encontró con el ama de llaves, a quien detuvo un minuto.

Kanna¿le avisas a la señorita Jun, que la espero en la habitación de la señora Keiko?- le pidió al ama de llaves, con tranquilidad.

De inmediato, señora.- contestó la mujer, a quien la chica que aquel día vestía una blusa amplia y larga de color violeta y una falda negra corta y algo ajustada, ya comenzaba a tomarle cariño.

Anna sacudió su cabello rubio, antes de acomodarlo en una larga coleta baja a medio lado que caía por el hombro que mantenía al descubierto, un poco antes de llegar a la recamara de Keiko. La chica exhaló un profundo suspiro, antes de girar la manija de la puerta, sin siquiera molestarse en pedir autorización.

¿Se lo dirás a Yoh?- Preguntó Keiko, apenas escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

La mujer parecía esperar el verla llegar, desde que Fausto salió de allí luego del chequeo general a la que la sometiera. Estaba cabizbaja, sentada sobre la elegante cama, con la vista clavada en piso del lugar pero se mantenía de espaldas a Anna, quien se había recostado en la puerta.

¿Debo hacerlo¿Cuándo le propuso Jun, engañarlo?- Preguntó Anna con un sarcasmo apenas latente.

¿quién ha dicho algo sobre ella?- Respondió con otra pregunta la morena, levantando la vista y dándose vuelta para encara finalmente a su nuera.

Por favor, señora Keiko…- musitó la rubia, con sumo cansancio, a la mujer solo le quedó admitirlo.

Jun… solo quería lo mejor para la familia, y yo… yo sólo quiero que mis hijos estén bien.- espetó la mujer con voz triste y muy baja.

Anna se apartó de la puerta y se le plantó delante a la mujer, observándola… era seguro que Keiko había sido manipulada, su desesperación le confirmaba su teoría. Jun era la autora intelectual de toda esa farsa.

Yo no voy a poner en entredicho el amor que siente por sus hijos, pero… pudo encontrar otra forma de convencerle que casarse conmigo, era la mejor opción.- Soltó Anna sin miramientos, ella sabía que Yoh cedería, pero no creyó que el pobre chico llegara a ser victima de su propia madre, aquello era demasiado.

¿Por qué con él, Anna?... Yoh es más sensible, piensa con el corazón, siempre ha sido así.- Trató de hacerle entender la mujer, con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

Hao era la mejor elección.- concluyó Keiko, esquivando la fría mirada de la rubia, quien no parecía conmoverse con nada.

Créame que mi elección no fue un capricho, tengo razones para todo lo que hago… quizá algún día, puedan conocerlas.- dijo la chica, con voz firme, dejando de observar a Keiko por un instante.

¡Por favor, Anna!... por favor¡no le digas nada a Yoh!- le rogó entonces la señora, abalanzándose sobre la chica para tomarle las manos, sin poder retener el llanto por más tiempo.

Anna quedó pasmada, pues ese gesto de parte de una mujer tan orgullosa como parecía serlo Keiko Asakura, le impresionó sobremanera. Posó sus hermosos ojos negros sobre ella, y se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer era capaz de dar la vida por sus hijos, enseguida sintió ganas de tranquilizarla, pero antes de que pudiera hablar la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Jun Tao, que hacía por fin su aparición.

Permiso… ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó al ver la escena que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la habitación de su tía.

Adelante Jun.- le invitó a pasar Anna, luego de que Keiko le soltara y tomará asiento nuevamente en la cama.

Kanna dijo que querías hablar conmigo.- Respondió la muchacha de cabellos verdes y ojos azules, que le miraba intrigada.

Así es…- afirmó Anna.

¿de que se trata¿te pasa algo, tía?- Le preguntó a Anna, pero como no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata por parte de la rubia, se dirigió a su tía, que ya se secaba las lágrimas que insistían en salir de sus ojos.

Anna lo sabe todo.- Se escuchó decir a Keiko Asakura, entre lágrimas.

¿De qué hablas?- Alcanzó a murmurar Jun, como si ignoraba realmente a lo que se refería su tía.

Tu tía está hablando de que ya sé como conspiraron para presionar a Yoh… de cómo la convenciste para que se fingiera enferma y así poder empujarlo al matrimonio que nos fue impuesto… Tu tía está hablando de que ya sé, que todo fue tu idea, Jun.- Tomó Anna el mando de la situación, demostrándole a la chica que estaba informada de todo, con voz monótona.

¿mi idea?, es una acusación muy seria, Anna… ¿tienes como probarla?- Trató Jun de sortear aquello, tal y como ella sabía.

Vamos Jun, no insultes mi inteligencia… sé que tú eres muy audaz y muy osada, así como también sé que fue tu idea.- declaró con toda la frialdad de la que era capaz la chica rubia de ojos negros, indicando a la otra una silla cercana a la cama, para que tomara asiento.

¿y?, si así fuera, deberías estar agradecida, en vez de molesta.- Terció Jun con desdén, luego de obedecer a la muchacha que de pie, parecía aun más imponente.

Yoh nunca hubiera dado su brazo a torcer, sin mi intervención.- Agregó la mayor de los Tao, luego de que tras sus últimas palabras Anna guardara silencio y solo se dedicara a observar como si ella fuese apenas una chiquilla traviesa, a la que habían sorprendido comiendo más dulces de lo acordado.

Anna sabía que Jun posiblemente tenía razón, pero encontró demasiado arrogante su actitud¿acaso no se daba cuenta de la magnitud de las cosas que hacía?... no, muy seguramente no se daba cuenta de ello, hizo un esfuerzo por no sonreír y la miró con cierta lástima.

Tal vez, pero a mi no me afectaba directamente esa decisión.- Se encargó de hacerle saber con sorna.

Yo soy rica, Jun. No me hace falta el dinero.- le dijo sin nada de sutilezas, a una mujer que era capaz de cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quería, no le iba a ir tocando con los pétalos de una rosa, así que le dio por donde sabía que le dolía.

Bien, ya lo sabes todo… ¿qué piensas hacer ahora¿nos delatarás a mí tía y a mí?- Le interrogó la mujer de cabellos verdes y ojos azules, cruzando las piernas como si nada estuviese ocurriendo.

Keiko Asakura la miró como si no la reconociera, sin dejar de llorar… ¿cómo era posible que a Jun nada le afectara?, en cambio Anna, supo exactamente a lo que jugaba la peliverde, ella quería fingir desinterés, para no exponerse más ante Anna… la rubia sonrió sabía que la hermana de Len estaba molesta porque ahora la tenía en sus manos, se supo ganadora, por lo que esbozó una hermosa sonrisa y miró a las dos mujeres frente a ella.

Eso dependerá enteramente de ustedes dos.- les comunicó Anna, sin dejar de mirarlas fríamente.

¿qué quieres decir?- se apresuró a preguntar Keiko, secándose un poco más las lágrimas.

Anna la miró y decidió tomarse su tiempo para hablar.

Que tenemos dos opciones… la primera, es contarle todo a Yoh, tratan de explicarse… de redimirse, él se enfurece con ustedes y le cuenta todo a Len, quien también se enfurece y acaban siendo repudiadas por sus seres queridos y… además en la mísera calle, porque lo segundo que hará Yoh, luego de contarle a Len, es pedirme el divorcio…- terminó ella, tal y como empezó con mucha calma, algo de sarcasmo y muy pero muy lentamente, la idea era de que se dieran cuenta las repercusiones que podían traer consigo sus acciones pasadas.

Y adiós herencia.- Agregó ella, luego de hacer una breve pausa, algo dramática, pero necesaria.

Como ven, todos pierden… - Volvió a hablar, pues el silencio de las otras dos, la alentó a seguir.

Excepto tú.- Dijo con aspereza, Jun Tao.

Exacto.- Aceptó la chica con vehemencia, volviendo a esbozar una extraña sonrisa, nada tranquilizadora.

¿Cuál es la otra opción?- Preguntó entonces, su suegra con voz apagada.

la otra opción es la siguiente…- Comenzó la chica, después de borrar su sonrisa, muy seriamente y clavando sus ojos negros principalmente en Jun, quien tampoco apartaba la vista de la silueta de la rubia.

La señora Keiko mejora "milagrosamente" y tanto ella como tú, se vuelven mis aliadas… - propuso Anna, sin miramientos.

Las dos mujeres quedaron perplejas por un minuto, pero Anna pudo ver un asomo de sonrisa en el rostro de Jun Tao, no se había equivocado con ella en lo absoluto, la chica no tenía un pelo de tonta… Anna la vio cambiar una mirada con su tía, antes de que ambas volvieran a tenerla a ella como el foco de su atención. Fue en ese momento, en el que la rubia se preparó para describirles de lo que eso de ser "sus aliadas", se trataba.

Les explico… estarán dispuestas a ayudarme en lo que necesite, para cumplir la voluntad del señor Yohmei… pero pueden estar tranquilas, no les pediré que finjan enfermedades inexistentes o que se casen… o puede que sí.- Anna torció un sonrisa, al ver la mueca que hacían una y otra cuando a propósito mencionó la de la enfermedad y la boda, hizo una pausa y prosiguió casi enseguida.

Lo importante aquí será, que ni Yoh ni Len, ni nadie más en esta casa se enterará de la trampa que le tendieron a mi pobre maridito… evitando así mucho dolor y por supuesto, asegurando que la herencia del señor Asakura, se quede con su familia… donde debe estar.- Anna acompañaba sus palabras con ciertos gestos, que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, sobre lo que podía pasar de no aceptar sus términos.

Sin embargo la chica, jamás pensó en decirle la verdad a Yoh y a Len, eso no era lo que tenía en mente Yohmei cuando la dejó al frente de su familia, no había ido hasta Japón a destruir a los Asakura… pero ellas no lo sabían.

Yo votaría por esta¿cuál prefieren?- Añadió la muchacha, mientras analizaba los semblantes de las mujeres que le acompañaban.

La segunda.- dijeron las dos, al unísono.

No esperaba menos, de ustedes dos.- Les reconoció la mujer rubia y joven a ambas, antes de dirigirse a la puerta para salir de aquella habitación.

-SK-

Anna llegaba a la oficina que antes fuera la de Len, pero que en esos momentos era ocupada por su esposo, de lejos lo vio y decidió pasar por él, para irse a la casa… debía aprovechar que la suerte estaba de su lado, por lo menos con respecto a su relación con Yoh puesto que ésta no podía estar mejor.

Hola… nos vamos.- Le saludó con una sonrisa, que él devolvió al instante.

Claro, espérame un minuto.- Murmuró el chico con la voz dulce, que ella había comenzado a apreciar… entre ellos dos habían ocurrido muchas cosas.

Ruki, guarda esto, por favor.- se dirigió a su secretaria el castaño, entregándole una carpeta.

Como no, señor Yoh.- fue la respuesta de ella, tomando la carpeta que él le tendía.

Muchas gracias. Que pases buena noche.- se despidió el muchacho con una sonrisa, para luego tomar su saco y su portafolio.

Igualmente, señor.- dijo la chica, para luego verlo desaparecer en compañía de su rubia esposa.

Pensé que no venías a trabajar hoy. Le pregunté a tu secretaria temprano, y me dijo que no habías llamado ni nada.- dijo el muchacho mientras tomaban el ascensor.

Vine solo en la tarde, tuve que arreglar algunos asuntitos que tenía pendientes por ahí, luego de ver a Fausto.- le comunicó Anna, pensando en como reaccionaría Yoh si supiera la clase de asuntito que había estado atendiendo.

Hao me preguntó si estabas enferma y no supe que decirle; hoy tampoco vino a trabajar.- exclamó el chico, sin darle mucha importancia al último detalle.

Supongo que se quedó dándole la bienvenida a sus amigos¿los conoces?- Preguntó la muchacha, al salir del ascensor, sin ocultar el interés que tenía por conocer a las personas a quien Hao había invitado a quedarse en la casa.

No tuve la oportunidad de verlos… pero al parecer se trata de una parejita de enamorados.- musitó Yoh, recordando el comentario de Jun en la mañana y la reacción de su hermano mayor ante éste.

¿en serio?- preguntó la chica, cuando ya ambos se encontraban en el auto del castaño.

Eso dijo Jun que parecían y a Hao por lo visto, no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario.- Comentó el chico, entre risas, la actitud de su hermano le hacía gracias, casi nunca se comportaba así… y es que Hao parecía celoso, por lo menos eso dedujo él.

Bueno, ya sabremos que tanta razón tenía tu prima, cuando los conozcamos durante la cena.- Anna lo miró, no entendía porque ese asunto le divertía tanto a su esposo, así solo dijo aquello y luego se centró en observarlo manejar ávidamente.

-SK-

La cena estará servida dentro de un rato¿Dónde está Matty?- Le espetó Hao Asakura, ya recuperando su apariencia normal al chico del norte, quien fue el que le abrió la puerta de la habitación e hizo una mueca de fastidio al encontrarse con el castaño.

Bañándose… ¿era necesario que vinieras a avisar tú, personalmente?- Soltó bruscamente Horokeu, cuando vio que no tenía intenciones de irse.

Quería ver como estaba, no confío en ti.- declaró ácidamente Hao, regalándole una mirada cargada de desprecio, aun seguía pensando que él no tenía nada que ver con Matilda, y le molestaba que se tomara ciertas atribuciones, como eso de quedarse en una misma habitación junto a ella.

Eso lo sé, de sobra.- terció el otro, cruzándose de brazos.

Espero verles abajo, no nos priven de su presencia, de nuevo. No es de buena educación.- Recalcó el pelilargo con voz venenosa.

Allí estaremos.- Horo entendió lo que el castaño quiso hacerle ver, le dirigió una mirada asesina y se acercó a cerrar la puerta, que el otro ya había abierto para salir del lugar.

Bien.- gruñó Hao, saliendo sin añadir más. Horokeu cerró la puerta de inmediato, apenas éste hubo cruzado el umbral.

¿Era Hao?- preguntó una chica, y Horo puso observar como se asomaba una cabeza pelirroja, por la puerta entreabierta del baño.

Sí.- Contestó el muchacho de malagana.

Quiero verlo…- Dijo Matilda, saliendo completamente del baño…

Horo la observó un segundo y frunció el ceño después, Matty ni se preocupaba en usar el albornoz, salió tranquilamente en ropa interior, una demasiado llamativa… pero es que casi todo la que tenía era del tipo deportivo, con pantaloncitos cortos de colores llamativos o simplemente era demasiado sexy, ella al parecer no tenía ni una pizca de recato, y no le importaba que él la viera semidesnuda… bueno se suponía que eran novios, pero tampoco le importaba que la viera Hao, pues fue a él a quien salió a buscar después de todo.

Vístete primero.- ordenó él, de forma algo ruda… apartando la mirada del hermoso y bien formado cuerpo del que era dueña la pelirroja, y en el que sin pensarlo mucho había clavado sus ojos oscuros, tras fruncir un poco más el entrecejo.

Eres realmente encantadora, Matilda.- Decía Jun Tao, colocando la taza de café en su sitio y tomando una galletita.

Muchas gracias, Jun. Tú no te quedas atrás…- Le agradeció el cumplido Matty, con uno igual, para luego posar su picara mirada en el único hombre de la familia que se hallaba presente.

Hubiera sido maravilloso tenerte como nuera… pero ya le ganaron a mi hijo.- Declaró la mujer mayor con una hermosa sonrisa, clavando sus ojos en el bien parecido y joven hombre sentado al lado de la pelirroja.

¿de veras¿quién?- Interrogó Matty a la señora Asakura, visiblemente confundida, pero luciendo una sonrisa.

¿no es graciosa?- Musitó suavemente Horo, levantando el rostro de Matty por el mentón, para luego depositar un dulce y fugaz beso en los labios femeninos.

Sí, mucho.- Gruñó Hao, al ser espectador de aquello, dirigiendo una gélida mirada al ainu, quien ahora tomaba a Matilda posesivamente de la mano, despertando el interés de las mujeres presentes, quienes miraron al uno y al otro extrañadas.

La puerta principal de la mansión Asakura se abrió y por ella entraron, Yoh y Anna quienes venían hablando, al parecer de cosas del trabajo.

Buenas Kanna.- saludaron ambos a la peliazulada, que ya se acercaba a tomar el portafolio de mano de Yoh.

Buenas señores…- Saludó la aludida cordialmente.

¿y el resto de la familia?- Preguntó Anna, pues casi siempre hallaba a Jun en el salón de estar, o pegada al teléfono, pero esa noche no había ni rastro de ella, ni tampoco de Keiko y Hao.

En el comedor, con los invitados del señor Hao.- respondió quedamente el ama de llaves.

Gracias.- dijo la chica, Kanna desapareció al instante.

Apenas se hubo apagado la voz de la rubia, del comedor emergieron unas voces que ellos reconocieron como las de Jun y Keiko, seguida de un coro de risas.

Al parecer se divierten¿nos unimos?- le invitó el menor de los Asakura, quien se contagió con el ambiente festivo que provenía del comedor.

Vayamos…- Anna aceptó en parte porque le dio gusto ver a Yoh tan animado y en parte porque ya quería conocer a los dichosos amigos de Hao.

¡Buenas familia!- gritó Yoh, nada más llegar a la estancia, haciendo que la atención de todos se volcara en su llegada.

Yoh…- susurró su madre algo nerviosa por su presencia, luego de que se había visto descubierta esa mañana por Anna.

Buenas…- Saludaron educadamente los demás.

Eres la chica de las naranjas.- Dijo Yoh con alegría, al fijar su vista en la pelirroja, aun cuando esa noche ella se veía realmente diferente.

Hola.- saludó ella, con una sonrisa.

¿qué hace ella aquí?... ¿Horo-Horo?- Anna se había quedado muda y el saludo de Buenas noches murió en sus labios, en cuanto la vio y fue peor cuando lo vio a él.

La muchacha rubia de cabellos largos y ojos negros palideció, Horokeu miró a Matty, quien no dio muestras de reconocer a Anna y luego a la rubia, sin decir ni una sola palabra al escucharla nombrarlo con incredulidad como si no pudiese creer lo que veía. Los demás también guardaron silencio ante la actitud de la recién llegada, su rostro dejó de mostrar asombro para quedar por completo sin emoción y eso, no era una buena señal viniendo de ella.

Buenas noches, Anna.- Rompió el silencio Horo Horo, sosteniendo la helada mirada de la rubia, la cual tenía clavada en él.

Un momento¿se conocen?- atinó a preguntar Jun, observando lo tenso que se había vuelto el ambiente de pronto.

Así que era esto lo que planeabas.- musitó Anna quedamente, dejando de ver a Horo e intentando matar a Hao con la mirada.

¿y ahora de que hablan?- Preguntó Keiko, quien sentía que se había perdido de algo.

De nada importante, mamá.- Le tranquilizó Yoh, quien llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba y le dio un beso en la frente, seguido por Horokeu, quien le miró con odio.

Yoh, Anna… ellos son Horokeu y Matilda, unos amigos míos.- decidió presentarlos Hao, como si en el mundo de Dios…

¿amigos tuyos?- Repitió Yoh, sin saber que más decir, de pie al lado de su madre… no podía dejar de mirar a Anna, él reconoció también al chico que ahora su hermano presentaba como su amigo, y no auguraba nada bueno de todo aquello.

Sí. Aunque a Horokeu¿ya lo conocías¿no… Anna?- Tuvo el valor de preguntarle Hao a la muchacha, quien se negó a responder y luego de regalarle a la pelirroja una nueva mirada de desprecio, se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Hao, acompáñame.- Siseó la mujer, saliendo ya del comedor.

Cuando una mujer llama, hay que escucharla… con su permiso.- dijo el muchacho, despidiéndose con una sonrisa de una bastante confundida Matilda.

Anna no lo miró ni una vez, mientras caminaban hacia el estudio y entraban en él, pero apenas se cerró la puerta, la chica rubia no vaciló en enfrentarlo.

¿qué están haciendo ellos aquí?- le soltó agriamente, visiblemente molesta.

Te dije ayer…- comenzó a decir el muchacho, quien sabía que Anna podría molestarse un poco, pero no tanto… los ojos de la chica hablaban por ella, estaba enfurecida.

Sé lo que me dijiste ayer, pero sigo esperando una respuesta… hoy.- casi gritó la rubia, sin dejar de intentar matarlo con la mirada, como esperando que en realidad ocurriera.

Son mis amigos.- Fue la respuesta de Hao.

Anna lo miró con odio, que no pensó ni en ocultar… como podía decir aquello¿amigo… él, de Horo?, por favor.

No me hagas reír… ¿Cuándo conociste a Horo?- dijo ella con suma ironía.

Esta bien, ella es mi amiga… y él es su novio, así que…- quiso explicar el castaño, pero el grito de ella no le dejó continuar.

¿qué?- le cortó Anna.

Pensé que estaba bien, que no te molestaría ver una cara conocida…- dijo el chico, dejándose caer en un sofá negro que allí se encontraba.

Primero que nada: él no es su novio… y segundo: admite que hiciste esto adrede, Hao.- Le acusó Anna, con una voz que no parecía pertenecerle.

Él es quien dice que es su novio, no yo… y no admitiré nada.- Contestó él a su acusación con voz cansada.

Sabías que conocía a Horo. Lo viste aquí, en la boda.- Le atacó ella, parqueándosele al frente.

Sí, pero no pensé que eso fuera un problema.- se limitó a decir él, recorriendo el cuerpo de la muchacha desde los pies hasta la dorada cabeza.

¡Já!... Yoh tenía razón, estabas muy tranquilo, tenías que estar planeando algo… ¿cómo no lo sospeché?- expuso ella, caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación casi temblando de la ira.

¿Yoh dijo eso?- Repitió él, levantándose d golpe.

Sí, pero eso no viene al caso.- le sacó a relucir el otro tema enseguida.

¡Sácalos de aquí!- le ordenó fuertemente.

No. Son mis invitados… Te pregunté y me dijiste que podía invitar, a quien quisiera…- le hizo ver su error, el castaño.

Porque jamás se me ocurrió, que podría tratarse precisamente de ellos… o la respuesta hubiese sido muy diferente.- Se le enfrentó la rubia, sin darle tiempo a terminar la oración.

No me interesa, ya dijiste que sí.- Volvió a repetir él, con firmeza.

Pues ahora digo que NO. Esta es mi casa… y digo que no, los quiero fuera… sobre todo a ella. – acabó Anna su discurso, temblando de rabia, mientras apretaba las manos tanto, que los nudillos comenzaron a adoptar un color blancuzco.

Sácalos de acá.- Reafirmó la orden, antes dada al castaño, pero extrañamente éste sonrió sardónicamente.

Así que es eso… la que realmente te molesta es ella. Ya decía yo.- Le dio a conocer la conclusión a la que había llegado.

No… no es eso, es que… es que… no puedes venir a imponerme su presencia, solo…- Anna se sintió acorralada, de cierta manera aquella era la principal razón… aunque ni ella misma había entendido lo que sintió cuando lo vio ahí, tomándole la mano… no entendía lo que le pasaba a Horo y eso le molestaba.

Solo porque estés celoso.- terminó de decir Anna, con una cólera inmensa.

¿celoso… yo?- Hao resintió herido en su orgullo, cuando escuchó eso por parte de Anna, pues ¿quién se creía que era, esa mujer?... ni por el chiras iba a reconocer, que la manera de ser de ella para con su hermano, le causaba cierta envidia.

¡Sí, tú!... te enfadaste porque salí tras Yoh, luego de lo que pasó en la oficina, porque lo escogí a él y no a ti. Por eso.- Le indicó ella, elevando nuevamente la voz más de lo normal.

¿Síii?, Fíjate que creo que te equivocas, Annita… ¡Aquí la única celosa eres tú!- Le hizo ver el otro, con una mezcla de sarcasmo, ironía y desdén, que al parecer solo él era capaz de realizar.

¡Ay, pero por favor… Hao¿por qué iba a estar celosa yo de ti?- Habló la chica, burlonamente… haciendo una mueca de hastío.

Eso es ridículo, por Dios.- Agregó completamente seguro de lo que decía, bueno al menos eso parecía.

¿Ridículo?, Ridícula es esta escena que estás armando, solo porque invité a unos amigos a la casa, y eso que pedí tu permiso de antemano.- Le atacó Hao, sin ofenderse con la actitud de Anna, pues dedujo que ese era su objetivo… mostrarle que él no significaba nada en su vida, que jamás lo haría… como le había recalcado aquella vez, que también discutieron en la oficina.

y sí estás celosa… pero tienes razón en una cosa, no es por mí. Sin embargo… creo saber lo que motivó tus celos.- Le dijo, él también tenía un as bajo la manga, si era así como ella quería jugar.

¿ah sí?, pues no pierdas tiempo, y házmelo saber… - Dijo ella en un tonito más de burla, que de enojo, con los ojos más brillantes que de costumbre, clavados en el castaño de cabellos largos.

Estás celosa, porque tu… ¡Horito lindo!, finalmente halló alguien con quien reemplazarte, luego de que eligieras a mi hermano.- Le obedeció Hao, y disfruto cada palabra.

Eso… no es…- Ella no sabía que más decir, ni como defenderse y él se dio cuenta.

Mírate Anna, estás hecha una furia… estás totalmente descolocada y eso es justamente, porque hierves de los celos.- le restregó él duramente, a la mujer rubia que tenía enfrente.

-SK-

En el comedor solo se podían observar una constante en los distintos rostros de los presentes, todos parecían confundidos y en el caso de Horokeu Usui, se notaba aun más la incomodidad. Yoh todavía se encontraba de pie, al lado de su madre, cuando hasta sus oídos llegaron las voces alteradas de Anna y Hao.

Sabía que nada bueno saldría de esto.- Expuso Horokeu en voz alta, sus pensamientos, lo que alertó al Asakura.

Oye Horo… no entiendo nada¿tú la conoces?- Musitó con inocencia Matty, observando a su acompañante de reojo.

Sí, y tú también cariño.- Le respondió el muchacho, correspondiendo la dulzura e ingenuidad de la voz de la chica, con una triste sonrisa, que no duró mucho en su rostro.

Vamos, tenemos que irnos.- Declaró Horo, poniéndose en pie de inmediato, seguido por la pelirroja, que a cada minuto parecía confundirse más.

Fue un placer… señora Keiko, Jun…- Se despidió la chica, de forma bastante educada.

Esperen, no se vayan. Todo esto, no es más que un malentendido…- Les intentó detener Yoh, cuando ellos emprendían la marcha.

No lo creo, Asakura… la actitud de Anna habla por sí misma.- Le cortó secamente, el ainu de los cabellos celestes.

No creo que eso sea así, Anna no…- le defendió sin pensar, el chico castaño.

Horokeu Usui, detuvo el paso y se volteó a enfrentar al que identificaba perfectamente como el esposo de Anna, la persona por quien más aversión sentía en el mundo, el hombre que le había robado la oportunidad de conquistarla, de ser feliz.

Escucha, sé que eres su esposo, pero yo la conozco mejor que tú…- espetó el muchacho alto y fornido, mirando al otro con desprecio, creando un ambiente demasiado tenso para las mujeres en cuya compañía se encontraban.

¿de dónde se conocen Anna y tú, Horo?- Se decidió a formular la pregunta, que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, Jun Tao.

Somos socios… vamos, con permiso.- Respondió el aludido, remplazando su anterior tono agrio por uno más amable, para luego tomar de la mano a Matilda y obligarla a salir del comedor junto a él.

Por lo menos, déjame despedirme de Hao…- le pidió Matty, en voz queda, al verse remolcada por el aguerrido joven.

No hay tiempo.- Aseveró éste, guiándola hacia las escaleras.

Pero…- Dudó ella al pie de las escaleras, más él empezó a ascender y ella corrió a alcanzarlo.

Keiko y su sobrina, se quedaron como lelas después de haber observado todo lo ocurrido, no lograban asimilar que Anna y Horokeu se conocieran de antes, bueno las dos pensaban que eso era muy posible… pero y por qué la rubia, reaccionó de esa forma tan descortés. Solo les quedaba una persona allí, a quien podían acudir para aclarar sus dudas, Yoh.

El castaño adivinó lo que tenían en mente, tanto su prima como su madre, las que clavaron en él sus miradas, luego de ver desaparecer a la singular pareja, que era la verdadera responsable de todo aquel jaleo, así que decidió escurrirse con la excusa de averiguar con certeza lo que sucedía, sin más despedidas que una inclinación de cabeza salió de la estancia, dejando a las mujeres solas y se encaminó al estudio, de donde provenían las voces de Anna y Hao, que subían y bajaban de nivel, sin previo aviso.

Podrían dejar de gritar…- solicitó al entrar al lugar, sorprendiendo a su hermano y a su esposa sumidos totalmente en su discusión.

No te metas en esto, Yoh.- Respondieron de forma agresiva y a una voz, ambos jóvenes.

Da igual lo que se digan, tu "amigo" ya tomó una decisión, él y la chica se van.- Les informó con esa tranquilidad, tan característica suya.

Anna y Hao le miraron extrañados, pero fue él quien habló.

¿qué?- Fue lo único que pudo decir, el chico de cabellos largos.

¿por qué no los detuviste?- Volvió a atacar a Yoh, su gemelo.

Traté… pero él es más terco que ustedes dos.- Terció el otro castaño, clavando sus ojos castaños en la rubia, que unos pasos más allá guardaba un silencio sepulcral.

¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente de Anna¿por qué esa reacción?, se preguntaba Yoh. Hacía unos pocos días, hubiese vendido su alma al diablo, con tal de saber el paradero de su amigo, el que significaba para ella tanto, que consideraba el hombre más importante en toda su vida, entonces por qué ahora que lo tenía allí mismo, bajo su techo, resentía de su presencia. Simplemente no la entendía, esa mujer encerraba demasiados misterios…

Yoh dejó de pensar en eso, al ver como su hermano se dirigía hacia la salida, seguramente para intentar convencer a sus amigos, que se quedaran en la casa.

Déjalos Hao…- la voz de Anna, llevaba una advertencia implícita.

No.- Dijo él, y salió de allí enseguida, sin detenerse ni a mirarlos.

Anna suspiró al ver desaparecer al castaño y fue cuando clavó sus perlas negras en Yoh, quien le observaba sin decir palabra.

Si tienes algo que decir… hazlo.- Ordenó la muchacha.

¿Por qué te portas así, Anna?, No lo comprendo… hace poco estabas desesperada por encontrarlo, pensé que lo querías…- dijo el chico, guardando las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón de corte clásico que esa noche utilizaba, restándole importancia a sus apreciaciones.

y lo quiero, Yoh.- Le confirmó ella, con voz trémula.

¿entonces?- la voz del chico, sonaba inalterable y a mujer se lo agradecía. Ese chico poseía el don de calmarle los nervios, y debía reconocerlo, siempre se sentía mejor cuando se desahogaba con él.

No lo sé… No sé que me pasa, no soporto verlo junto a ella.- exclamó la muchacha y se sentó pesadamente, en el sofá que antes ocupara Hao, cubriéndose la cara con las manos por un instante.

Anna se sentía mal, sabía que había perdido su autocontrol, hace mucho… desde que entró al comedor y lo vio allí con ella, tomándole de la mano. Diablos, como podía dejar que aquello la afectara tanto… Yoh la observó, parecía derrotada, una mujer como Anna nunca se perdonaba reaccionar como un ser humano, dejarse llevar por sus emociones, y eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No haré ninguna clase de comentario, acerca de lo que creo que eso significa; pero Anna…- Se obligó a decirle el muchacho, obteniendo la atención inmediata de la rubia, quien se dedicó a mirarlo.

¿Qué?- Preguntó.

Pienso que si tu amigo, aceptó la invitación de Hao, aun sabiendo que podrías molestarte… tal vez de verdad, necesita quedarse aquí.- Yoh expresó en voz alta su observación, sentándose al lado de la rubia de ojos negros, quien cambió de posición para mirarlo de frente.

¿tú crees?- Anna solicitó su opinión de nuevo.

Sí, me dio la impresión de ser orgulloso en extremo.- le dijo Yoh, sosteniendo su mirada suplicante.

Lo es.- dijo ella, con voz cansina.

Tienes razón, voy a hablar con él… pero entre más lejos esté de la mujercita esa, mejor.- Estuvo de acuerdo con él, la muchacha, levantándose.

¿qué te hizo ella?- Preguntó el castaño, volviendo a atraer su atención.

A mí no me hizo nada… pero a él, no sé que le pudo haber hecho. Si lo conocieras… él es tan…- Quiso darse a entender Anna, pero desistió en el acto.

No tiene caso, no lo entenderías.- Exclamó la chica, siguiendo su camino hasta la puerta.

Pruébame.- La voz de Yoh, le frenó cuando hubo alcanzado esta.

Anna se dio vuelta y le observó, no se había movido del lugar que ocupaba en el sofá, no supo porque pero las palabras comenzaron a salir solas… ¿tanta confianza le inspiraba Yoh Asakura?

Horo-Horo es un hombre de principios, él… además es muy desconfiado, le cuesta trabajo abrirse con la gente. Es peor con los desconocidos… él simplemente no se da.- le dio a conocer Anna, con voz sombría.

¿y el problema es…?- le incitó a continuar él.

Ella, el problema es ella. Lo tiene como hechizado… de un momento se desaparece, sin decirle nada a nadie… angustiando a su hermana… a mí.- Declaró ella, volviendo a elevar el volumen de su voz. Hablar sobre Matilda Matisse, le enervaba.

Anna…- escuchó su nombre de boca de Yoh, la rubia.

Casi me volví loca, Yoh… pensando que algo malo podía haberle ocurrido, porque él no es así… él no es así.- repetía la muchacha, era obvio que si se había preocupado por él. Yoh también lo sabía… había sido testigo de la llamada que le hiciera Pilika, la hermana de éste.

Y no, resulta que no… que él está feliz de la vida, revolcándose con esa pequeña zorrita pelirroja, a la que apenas conoció ayer.- Anna se permitió desahogarse, dejó salir todo lo que pensaba y tenía atravesado entre pecho y espalda, quería gritar, aunque desconocía que ya lo estaba haciendo.

¿te parece justo?- le preguntó a él, al aire, a todos… Yoh la miró, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, una voz tras la rubia los alertó de la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

No, no lo es…- La voz de Matty sonaba llena de determinación.

¿qué…?- comenzó la rubia al darse cuenta de lo que consideraba una intromisión… Matty no tenía ningún derecho a estar allí.

Buscaba a Hao para despedirme, no fue mi intención molestarte… ni a ti, ni a nadie, pero puedes estar tranquila, me iré.- No tardó en comunicarle la hermosa pelirroja, que aquella noche se veía realmente encantadora, pues llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes, que le llegaba hasta la altura de las rodillas y se pegaba a cada curva de su cuerpo como si de una segunda piel se tratara.

Anna quedó muda al igual que Yoh, quien jamás previno aquel enfrentamiento, la pequeña pelirroja aprovechó aquello y continuó con voz que sonaba a los oídos del castaño algo triste.

Lamento lo de Horokeu… pero que una cosa te quede clara, no soy una vagabunda, ni mucho menos una prostituta.- Terminó la muchacha, abriendo la puerta y sin esperar respuesta alguna se marchó tan rápido como había llegado.

Yoh que se había levantado del sofá, justo en el momento en que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Matilda en la estancia, se acercó a la puerta pasando al lado de la rubia, que había quedado inmóvil, con la mirada fija en la silueta de la chica que se alejaba.

¿Matty?- Le llamó Hao, al notar como la joven mujer pasaba de largo a su lado, pero ella no respondió.

¡Matty, espera!- Le gritó Horokeu que yacía muy cerca al estudio, esperándola con una maleta, al ver como la chica seguía su camino sin determinarlo ni a él ni a Hao, a quien antes buscaba.

Las miradas de ambos hombres se clavaron en el umbral de la puerta, más específicamente en Yoh Asakura, quien observaba desde allí la escena. Hao y Horokeu apenas intercambiaron una dubitativa mirada, antes de que el primero decidiera acercarse a su gemelo para averiguar lo que ocurría y de que el segundo echara casi a corres detrás de la pelirroja muchacha.

¿Dónde estabas?- Se le adelantó al preguntar, Yoh a su hermano.

Arriba, buscándolos… ¿qué pasó?- preguntó, con algo de temor poco notorio en su firme voz.

Anna…- dudó Yoh, sin saber como debía comenzar.

Hao creyó entenderlo todo, y se abrió paso al estudio donde todavía se hallaba la rubia, por la puerta que su hermano mantenía abierta. La chica no se había movido de su lugar, y tampoco lo hizo al ver aparecer a su cuñado, quien se quedó callado al entrar.

Ella entró en el momento menos indicado, Anna…- volvió a intentar darle una explicación, el otro castaño, entrando tras su hermano a la estancia en la que se hallaba su esposa.

¿qué le dijiste?- Hao no esperó más por una respuesta, de sobra sabía que cualquier cosa que le pasará a Matty, debía ser culpa de Anna y sus celos.

Solo dije lo que pensaba.- Rezó la muchacha, dándole la espalda.

Yoh se pasó una mano por el rostro, en un genuino gesto de desesperación y cansancio. Esa noche no podía llegar a buen término.

Matty es una gran amiga mía, es una persona a la que quiero y a la que estimo… si la trae aquí, fue porque necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse, no para someterla a humillaciones y a malos tratos…- habló él, con una voz que dejaba ver la tristeza y decepción que en aquel momento sentía. Anna se estremeció, ella no deseaba que él la viera de esa forma, que le perdiera el respeto…. Pues aunque no lo reconociera a viva voz, también le importaba lo que Hao pensara de ella, y mucho.

Pensé que eras del tipo de personas, que saben como comportarse frente a cualquier situación. Te desconozco, Anna.- Continúo el chico, moviendo lacónicamente la cabeza, antes de salir sin mirar a Yoh y por supuesto, sin esperar a escuchar ni una sola palabra por parte de la rubia de ojos negros.

Nunca me conociste en primer lugar.- murmuró la mujer joven, entre dientes, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

El otro castaño alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de la rubia, pero sin hacer sentir más su presencia, abandonó el estudio, después de que lo hiciera su hermano mayor.

-SK-

Matilda ya se halaba en el patio trasero de la mansión, cuando Horo se atravesó rápidamente en su camino, la chica pelirroja lo retó un segundo con la mirada y luego intentó reanudar éste evitando al ainu.

Hey, hey, hey… ¿para donde vas?- Le preguntó el chico del norte, volviendo a impedirle el paso.

Me voy.- soltó ella ácidamente.

¿sin mí?- dijo Horo, en un tono casi infantil.

Esa es la idea.- Afirmó ella, secamente y reinició la marcha enseguida.

El ainu se sorprendió ante esa respuesta, pero no se dio por vencido, le tomó del brazo impidiendo que continuara.

Espera, espera, Matty… ¿por qué?- Interrogó a la pelirroja nuevamente, cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no podría seguir caminando.

Porque sí. Porque puedo.- Le espetó ella, al tiempo que se soltaba.

Esa no es una respuesta muy convincente.- Declaró el muchacho de orbes oscuros, mirándola fijamente, luego de cruzarse de brazos.

Lo es para mí.- murmuró la mujer joven, sosteniendo la mirada oscura sin cambiar para nada su expresión ausente.

Matilda… ¿qué ocurre¿Anna te dijo algo?- Dijo dubitativo, rogó porque no fuera así, conocía a Anna, sabía cuan cruel podía ser cuando se ofuscaba, aunque eso casi nunca ocurría, pues ella poseía un autocontrol sumamente férreo.

Sí… Me acabo de enterar que soy la mujerzuela con la que te revolcabas, mientras la matabas a ella y a tu hermana, del susto.- Dijo ella, casi con asco.

Eso no es verdad.- Expuso él, automáticamente.

Sé que no es verdad, pero eso no evita que me sienta mal.- Matilda habló con un tono de voz tranquilo, pero él sintió que algo estaba mal, ella estaba muy seria y eso era raro.

No sé que le pasa a Anna, ella no suele hacer cosas como esta…- Defendió a la rubia frente a Matilda, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Lo decía porque era lo que sentía, se sentía mal de hallarse en esa situación nunca antes vivida; Matty sonrió débilmente.

Yo sé lo que le pasa, no quiere que te ocurra nada. ¿Y sabes por qué me siento mal?... porque sé que en parte tiene razón. Puede sucederte cualquier cosa, si sigues a mi lado… y eso es lo que menos quiero, Horo.- Soltó ya sin reparos, Matty, estaba triste y se notaba.

Horokeu no sabía que hacer, Matilda había adquirido cierta importancia en su vida, jamás como Anna… Anna era la mujer de su vida, la amaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse fatal ante el último comentario de la pelirroja, daría cualquier cosa porque se le enfrentara como antes, por devolverle esa sonrisa burlona de siempre.

Pero si no me va a pasar nada, estás exagerando.- Dijo él, acercándose mas a la chica de cabellos cortos y encendidos, que ahora mecía el viento.

No, no estoy exagerando… tú no puedes estar involucrado con alguien como yo, eres ajeno a mi mundo.- musitó ella suavemente, y se dio vuelta para dejar de mirarlo y clavar su vista en las aguas tranquilas de la piscina que reinaba en el centro del lugar.

Matty…- Susurró él, tomando los hombros de la chica.

La pelirroja se alejó de él, como si el contacto le doliera.

No, Matty nada… no tienes por qué hacer esto, no eres nada mío. No tienes ninguna clase de obligación conmigo y no se te ocurra repetir esa mentira, de que eres mi novio.- lo enfrentó con firmeza, clavando los ojos en los oscuros masculinos, pero manteniendo una distancia prudencial entre los dos.

Pero es que… ¿cómo sabes que es mentira?- preguntó, pues la mirada segura de ella, evitó que continuara con esa mentira.

Lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos, tú no me quieres… pero a ella…- Exclamó la muchacha, en voz baja y muy lento.

Tú solo estás conmigo por una razón, porque sientes que me debes algo…- le recitó ella, como si fuese una especie de profetisa, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

No es solo eso, Matty por favor…- Trató de hacer que le escuchara, Horo, pero ella ya no lo permitió.

Ya no me debes nada, Horokeu. En lo que a mí respecta, tu deuda, cualquiera que sea, está saldada.- Lo absolvió ella de cualquier deuda.

Horo Horo sintió como si le vertieran un cubo de agua helada encima, no se sentía preparado para aceptar aquello, él no quería dejarla, no de esa forma… le debía mucho. No supo como, pero acabó con la poca distancia que Matty había puesto entre ellos dos, y la tomó en brazos.

NO, ya me has cuidado suficiente.- gritó ella, y trató de soltarse pero no pudo, dos lágrimas amargas rodaron por su rostro, sin que pudiera retenerlas.

-SK-

Yoh encontró a su hermano sentado en el vestíbulo, lo había seguido, pues supo reconocer cuan afectado e impotente se sentía con todo lo que se había desatado esa noche, y eso que ésta apenas comenzaba, miró su reloj de pulsera… solo eran las 7:36 y ni siquiera habían cenado. Miró a su gemelo, y recordó que el odiaba sentir fuera de lugar y quizás eso era lo que comenzaba a sentir, por eso quiso acompañarlo. Además Anna necesitaba estar sola.

Creía que intentarías detenerlos.- Dijo el castaño de cabellos cortos.

¿para qué?, no serviría de nada, cuando esa chica toma una decisión, no hay poder humano que le haga cambiar de parecer.- le señaló Hao, quien parecía conocer bastante a Matilda. ¿sería por eso que se le hacía familiar, el rostro de la muchacha?

Y tenías razón, él es más testarudo que yo.- Terminó resignado.

Entonces… ¿te quedarás con los brazos cruzados?- Preguntó su hermano, observándolo con interés creciente.

No, si voy a hacer algo. Me voy de la casa.- Hizo publica, la decisión a la que había llegado al salir del estudio.

¿cómo¿Por qué?- Yoh se alteró, Hao adoraba esa casa, pues aunque poseía un apartamento propio, casi nunca lo utilizaba. Siempre decía, que no había nada como el calor del hogar, y que el hogar precisamente lo componían sus familiares y seres queridos… su apartamento se le hacía muy solitario y vacío.

¿cómo que por qué?, se acabó mi independencia aquí, y yo no sé vivir así… ni siquiera puedo decidir a que amigos traer o no traer, a la que creía que era mi casa.- Le recordó con amargura, mirándolo de reojo.

No te precipites, Hao. Ella no hace esto por ti, ni para tenerte doblegado.- declaró Yoh.

Entonces¿por qué lo hace?- Le preguntó el otro, pero su interrogante se quedó en el aire.

Dímelo Yoh… porque ella jamás me lo dirá; no confía en mí… pero en ti sí¿cierto?- Expuso Hao, arrinconándolo con sus palabras.

Yoh no sabía que decirle… tal vez era cierto, quizá Anna confiaba un poco en él, pues terminaba revelándole cosas que él no tenía por qué saber, mientras que a su hermano parecía dejarlo fuera. Con lo que estuvo a punto de suceder entre ellos dos en la oficina, Hao debía sentirse algo frustrado, al ser tratado de esa forma por parte de Anna.

Hao yo…- Dudó él, sin saber como continuar la oración.

No puedo seguir así, tengo que saberlo…- Musitó quedamente el pelilargo, con la mandíbula apretada, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, de un brinco.

¿Entre ella y tú… ustedes dos han tenido que ver?- Soltó de sopetón, sorprendiendo a Yoh, quien jamás se imagino ser interrogado sobre aquel aspecto.

¿qué?- la palabra escapó de su boca, debido al asombro.

Júramelo Yoh… Júrame que no existe nada entre ustedes, que nunca lo ha habido. Júrame por la memoria de nuestro padre, de nuestro abuelo… que entre Anna y tú no hay nada.- Lo acosó Hao, llegando junto a él.

Yoh sabía que tenía que mentir y podía hacerlo, pero jurar por dos personas que en vida fueron para él tan importantes, eso no podía hacerlo.

Eso es…- comenzó el chico, alejándose un poco de su hermano.

¡Júramelo Yoh!- Gritó Hao y la desesperación que vio en sus ojos, le hizo bajar la vista.

No puedo.- susurró el joven, sin mirarlo.

Hao cerró los ojos castaños y suspiró profundamente al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano, creyó que oiría cualquier otra cosa, pero aquello era básicamente una respuesta afirmativa. ¿A qué hora ocurrió todo eso¿en qué momento se vio enredado por una mujer como Anna?

Len tenía razón, él no quería que Yoh también se fijara en ella, y mucho menos deseaba que ella pudiera mirar a su hermano menor, como otra algo más que a una imposición. ¿Cómo su matrimonio acordado, había comenzado a transformarse en algo más?... no tenía las respuestas a esa preguntas y seguía preguntándose que hacía él parado allí, esperando que éstas le cayeran del cielo, si sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

¿A dónde vas?, Hao…- Le preguntó Yoh, en un grito… cuando lo vio alejarse, saliendo tras él.

¿Pero que está pasando en esta casa?- preguntó Keiko al ver como sus hijos, subían las escaleras con tanta rapidez que ni siquiera notaron que ella y Jun llegaban.

No tengo ni la más mínima idea, tía… pero me muero por saber.- Reconoció Jun Tao, la que esa noche parecía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

Keiko iba a reprocharle, pues se encontraba escandalizada con la fresca actitud de su sobrina mayor, cuando el timbre de la puerta principal comenzó a repicar.

¿es la puerta?- Preguntó, algo insegura. La mujer joven que le acompañaba, no contestó sino que comenzó a caminar en dirección de ésta.

Jun¿vas a atender tú?- Preguntó su tía, extrañada.

¿por qué no?- le respondió la chica, sin detenerse.

Al abrir la puerta la mayor de los hermanos Tao, se encontró con una rubia despampanante de ojos verdes brillantes, enfundada en un vestido corto, ajustado, color rojo encendido, rematado en encaje del mismo color. La chica en cuestión llevaba los hombros, llevaba sobre los hombros que el elegante vestido dejaba al descubierto, un bello chal dorado tejido y le sonreía desde el umbral.

Buenas noches.- saludó de forma educada, Jun Tao.

Muy buenas noches… ¿la señora Anna se encuentra?- correspondió la rubia al saludo, par después preguntar por la nueva dueña de los Asakura.

Adelante por favor, yo la llevaré con Anna.- le hizo pasar una sonriente Jun.

Marion Phauna le siguió, pensando en las ironías de la vida, mira que abrirle la puerta precisamente la prometida de Lee.

Y esto cada vez se pone más interesante.- le susurró Jun a su tía, cuando pasó a su lado, luego de que la rubia saludara a la señora de manera formal, a la que Keiko correspondió igual.

-SK-

La pelirroja cerró los ojos para contener las nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de éstos, pero desistió pronto de los esfuerzos por liberarse del fuerte abrazo en el que la tenía presa aquel hombre. No sabía porque lloraba, no se acordaba con certeza del lugar ni de la situación en que lo había conocido, pero si sabía con seguridad que ella no era una cualquiera, y él le había dado la impresión de ser todo un caballero, entonces ¿por qué¿por qué Anna había dicho eso de ella?

No. Está bien, al principio era porque me sentía en deuda contigo, lo acepto… pero ya no. Ahora es diferente…- le informó Horo, aflojando un poco el abrazo, al sentir como ella paraba de luchar por soltarse.

¿Qué es diferente ahora?... No sé que pretendes con hacerle creer a todo el mundo que eres mi novio, pero es obvio que a mí, nunca me engañaste.- Le reclamó ella, con una nota de amargura en la voz.

Es difícil engañar a una experta.- declaró él, ya dejándola ir.

tú lo has dicho.- sostuvo la pelirroja.

Yo no quiero estar contigo, porque te deba algo Matilda… sino porque de verdad lo deseo. Quiero estar a tu lado, quiero cuidarte…- expuso él, con total sinceridad, y al ver que ella pretendía chistar agregó…

Aun cuando no lo necesites, es lo que deseo hacer.-

Matty lo observó durante un rato que a él le pareció eterno, y cuando por fin se dispuso a hablar, él comprendió que volvería a intentar hacerlo desistir.

Pero…- esa fue la única palabra que la chica alcanzó a pronunciar, antes que él le callara dulcemente.

Shhh… permíteme hacerlo, Matty… Déjame estar junto a ti, porque es aquí donde quiero estar.- Dijo él, y ella sintió una opresión en el pecho, porque esas palabras de parte de ese misterioso chico, le impresionaban tanto… no hallaba una razón.

Horo…- Su nombre… nada más alió de su boca.

Él volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos, casi por instinto le tomó ambas manos, ella lo observaba maravillada. Horokeu se llevó las manos de ella a la boca y las besó dulcemente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Quizá no pueda amarte como a ella, aunque lo intentara… pero te equivocaste al decir que no te quería… porque si siento algo por ti.- esas palabras desarmaron totalmente a la chica, quien se sintió incapaz de mantenerse en pie por más tiempo, Horo Horo se dio cuenta y de inmediato la atrajo hacia sí, sosteniéndola contra su propio cuerpo.

Matilda era tan hermosa, ahora lo apreciaba con facilidad… se merecía ser amada, si solo él pudiera amarla… si la amara a ella en vez de a Anna.

No sé que es… pero lo siento.- Dijo más para si mismo, que para ella.

Horokeu Usui fue acercando poco a poco su rostro al de la muchacha, quien estaba estupefacta, sus labios… nunca antes estos le provocaron algún tipo de emoción, sin embargo allí, ahora lo único que quería era besarlos, deleitarse con su sabor… ella no sabía que pensar, y sin embargo no se detuvo ni siquiera al ver la duda, el miedo en los soñadores ojos de Matty, pero si lo hizo al escucharla pronunciar débilmente un nombre.

¡Anna!- se le escapó a ella, al ver a la rubia allí, de pie, observándoles.

Horo la separó de su cuerpo rápidamente y se dio media vuelta para encontrar a una rubia, que parecía estar más fría y lejana que de costumbre.

Yo… solo vine a pedirles disculpas, a los dos. Jamás debí decir lo que dije de ti, Matilda… de verdad, lo siento.- se obligó a hablar la heredera universal de Yohmei Asakura.

No te preocupes…- soltó Matty, quien estaba visiblemente apenada con la escena, que acababan de interpretar para Anna en exclusiva.

Espero que puedas perdonar mi imprudencia, y sería para mí un placer que se quedaran. Esta es su casa, así que… considérenlo, por favor.- Terminó la rubia de cabellos largos, en un murmullo casi inaudible.

Gracias.- Contestó de nuevo la pelirroja, puesto que el ainu se hallaba como ido debido a la impresión que se llevó al percatarse de la presencia de Anna, en ese lugar.

Anna Kyouyamma, ahora Asakura… miró a Horo por última vea, antes de tratar de irse de allí, entonces ¿Hao tenía razón¿si eran novios después de todo?... la chica dorada se sintió estúpida por todo el drama que había armado esa noche, dio gracias al cielo por haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de lo que debía hacer, pero no agradecía en lo absoluto haberse topado con la parejita en pleno romance. Horokeu cayó en cuenta de que la chica, ya se iba y quiso detenerla¿para qué?, no tenía idea.

Anna, yo solo quiero…- habló el ainu, pero ella le cortó de una.

No, Horo…- musitó quedamente, antes de fijar momentáneamente la vista en Matilda, quien se abrazaba a sí misma.

Déjame explicarte esto, lo que viste…- Comenzó él.

Tú no tienes que darme explicaciones.- Lo frenó en su intento, la rubia, dando la vuelta para recoger sus pasos e intentar salir por donde había venido.

¡Demonios, Anna!- gritó él, agarrándola del brazo para detener su marcha.

¡Dije que no!- gritó ella a su vea, soltándose de golpe, haciendo que el chico trastrabillara al no esperarse esa reacción de su parte y fuera a caer de cabeza en la piscina.

Horo-Horo.- Gritó ella, corriendo hasta la orilla.

¿Horo…¿estás bien?- preguntaba Anna, agachada y con la oscura mirada clavada en el agua semi iluminada por los reflejos de la luna.

¿qué le pasa¿está jugando?- Preguntó Matty, llegando junto a la otra chica, quien se temía lo peor.

No sabe nadar.- musitó la rubia, con desesperación, sin perder la esperanza de verlo emerger.

¿qué?- Matilda la observó una milésima de segundo, en la que comprobó que Anna no bromeaba, para un instante después lanzarse a la piscina al mejor estilo de Bay Watch.

Anna le vio hacer aquello sin moverse, sus piernas parecían de gelatina pues no dejaban de temblar, agazapada allí, observó como la pelirroja traía consigo a un Horokeu que tiritaba del frío.

Ayúdame a sacarlo.- se escuchó decir a Matty, y la movilidad de sus miembros regresó a ella.

Anna apoyó un brazo del mojado chico, sobre sus hombros para halarlo hacia arriba, en esfuerzo conjunto con la Matilda que aun se encontraba dentro del agua.

Lo siento, Horo… yo no quería…- le susurraba Anna, con las lágrimas saliendo a borbotones de sus ojos, arrullándolo contra su pecho.

Ya, tranquilo… respira.- Le ordenó la pelirroja, tras salir de la piscina, viendo como el muchacho a quien Anna mantenía abrazado contra sí, volvía a tomar conciencia de todo aquello que lo rodeaba.

¿me perdí la fiesta?- escucharon que alguien decía a sus espaldas.

¿Mary?- La pregunta que la pelirroja formuló al alzar la vista del cuerpo de Horo al de la recién llegada, retumbó en las mentes, de todos los presentes en el lugar de los hechos, incluyendo en la de Marion Phauna.

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

Sé que no tengo perdón, pero igual no pierdo la esperanza de obtenerlo.

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos!**

Los quiere,

_**Darla Asakura**_


	20. Encanto de Sirena

**ENTERRANDO EL PASADO**

**By DARLA ASAKURA**

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

MIS MAS SENTIDAS DISCULPAS, NO SE IMAGINAN DESDE CUANDO TENGO LISTO ESTE CAPITULO, PERO LA PAGINA NO ME PERMITIA SUBIR NINGUN DOCUMENTO, POR ENDE TANTO ESTE COMO MIS DEMÁS FICS HABIAN QUEDADO VARADOS A LA MITAD DEL CAPITULO. MIL PERDONES... Y BUENO SI AUN LO SIGUEN Y LO ESTABAN ESPERANDO, AQUI ESTÁ EL CAPITULO 20... Y MUY PRONTO TENDRAN EL SIGUIENTE AHORA QUE HIZO LAS PASES CONMIGO.

UN BESO, SE LES QUIERE...

**_DARLA ASAKURA_**

* * *

CAPITULO XX

ENCANTO DE SIRENA

La hermosa mujer rubia dirigía furtivas miradas a su alrededor, a las que la otra mujer, quien hiciera de su guía dentro de aquella bella e inmensa mansión perteneciente a la renombrada familia Asakura hacía caso omiso. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer lo mismo con sus palabras.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó de forma demasiado acertada Marion "La Sirena".

- Por favor Sirena, no hagas preguntas.- fue la respuesta de Anna, después de ahogar un suspiro al imaginarse la impresión que pudo haberse llevado su acompañante, al ir a buscarla y encontrarse con un Horokeu medio ahogado, entre sus brazos.

- Es que cualquier cosa me esperé, menos que intentaras ahogar a Horo.- comentó Mary, confirmando las sospechas de la rubia de ojos negros, que aquella noche era su anfitriona.

- No lo intenté ahogar, fue un accidente.- espetó la de los bellos ojos negros, con firmeza.

- Y a todas éstas, ¿tú qué haces aquí?- no tardó en arremeter contra su visitante, apenas ésta hubo cruzado el umbral de la puerta que conducía al interior del estudio, cerrando tras sí.

- Bonito recibimiento el tuyo, luego de dejar de vernos por tanto tiempo.- musitó la preciosa rubia de ojos verdes, que se hallaba enfundada en un elegante vestido rojo.

- ¿Así eres con todos?, no me explico como fue que te casaste…- volvió a hablar, esta vez dejando entrever una nota de burla en su voz, al clavar sus enigmáticos y brillantes ojos en la nueva dueña de Asakura & Asoc.

- Mary, no pongas a prueba mi paciencia.- le pidió Anna, y su voz sonó algo áspera. La otra chica sonrió entonces, sin dejar de mirarla ni por un segundo.

- Tranquila Anna, no he venido hasta Japón solo para espiarte.- le comunicó sin más y sin borrar aquella perturbadora sonrisa de su rostro.

- Tenía que atender unas negociaciones, tu sabes… una chica debe ampliar sus horizontes.- le hizo ver Mary tranquilamente, pero con cierta picardía que la otra rubia supo reconocer de inmediato, de sobra sabía que su acompañante era una brillante mujer de negocios.

- Me imagino que sí, pero como es que diste conmigo.- formuló finalmente la pregunta que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, desde el momento en que la vio aparecer en compañía de Jun.

- Pues... verás, voy a serte sincera.- habló Mary con voz normal, antes de sentarse en el sofá negro que allí se hallaba.

- Adelante.- le instó a hablar Anna, mientras se mantenía de pie apoyada en el escritorio que se encontraba en el centro de la lujosa habitación.

- Estaba en un cóctel sumamente aburridor, lleno de viejos verdes, feos y libidinosos, que no hacían más que mirarme el trasero con ojos de lobo hambriento.- comenzó la rubia de ojos verdes, provocando un gesto de desdén e ironía en Anna, quien le miraba con sus gemas negras encendidas a causa de todo lo que le había tocado vivir esa noche.

- Eso no es nada que tú no puedas manejar, Marion.- reconoció en voz alta la rubia de ojos negros, pues si de algo estaba segura era de la audacia de la mujer que seguía sentada en aquel sofá.

- Bueno sí… lo importante es lo siguiente; da la casualidad de que escuché un pequeño rumor, sobre una vampiresa que de la nada apareció para adueñarse de Asakura & Asoc. tras la muerte del señor Yohmei Asakura y de su rápida unión matrimonial con uno de los nietos de éste. Até cabos y aquí estoy.- terminó de explicarle a Anna con tranquilidad.

- ¿Vampiresa, ah?- repitió más para si, que para la otra, Anna. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que se convirtió en una "vampiresa"; arribista, imaginó que ese era el verdadero significado de esa palabra.

- Pues sí, bienvenida al club.- dijo Mary, encogiéndose de hombros, al tratar de quitarle importancia a aquel asunto.

- Vaya…- expresó su turbación Anna, en un susurro.

- ¿Preocupada por Horokeu?- no tardó en preguntarle Marion, puesto que ella conocía bastante a Anna y sabía que debía existir algo que le impidiera el análisis de esta situación en forma profunda, además parecía distraída.

- No.- negó enseguida la otra.

- ¿Ah no?, bueno es que es extraño.- musitó la chica de los flameantes y vivaces ojos verdes, en forma dubitativa.

- ¿Qué es lo extraño?- preguntó a su vez Anna, a lo que Mary le miró como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Que no me hayas preguntado, como supe precisamente que tú eras esa chica ni como di con la dirección.- le contestó, con un tono de voz que mostraba claramente lo mucho que le inquietaba este tipo de comportamiento, precisamente en Anna.

- Conociéndote, habrás utilizado alguno de tus métodos.- dedujo Anna, sin prestarle demasiada atención al comentario realizado anteriormente por Marion.

- Te equivocas, no tuve la necesidad de hacerlo… ya lo sabía.- declaró la hermosa muchacha, con los vivaces ojos aun más brillantes debido al desconcierto que se había reflejado momentáneamente en las pupilas negras de la otra rubia.

- No que te habías casado con uno de los nietos de Asakura, aunque eso explicaría la desesperación del muñecote de Horo, al ir a pedirme información sobre esta interesante familia… pero si la dirección de tu nuevo hogar.- resolvió de inmediato, las dudas que asaltaron la mente de la otra.

- Así que fuiste tú, quien le dio la dirección a Horo-Horo.- espetó firmemente Anna, al percatarse de lo que había dejado pasar, con razón Mary la miraba como si la desconociera. Era cierto, su mente realmente no se hallaba en esa habitación, sino con el chico del norte, al que estuvo a punto de ocasionarle la muerte, minutos antes.

- ¿Te metí en problemas, ah?- preguntó Marion, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

- No en los suficientes, créeme.- le aseguró la otra rubia, que parecía salir de su repentino letargo.

- ¿Qué esperaba mi muñeco, al venir a buscarte?- volvió a arremeter la elegante e inesperada visitante.

- Impedir mi boda con Yoh.- terció Anna, con voz fría.

- Lo que al parecer, no logró.- rezó entonces con suma seguridad la rubia vestida de rojo.

- No, no lo logró.- declaró Anna, concediéndole a la otra chica la razón.

- Hacerte desistir es casi imposible, ¿cierto Anna?- musitó brevemente Marion Phauna, sin dejar de observar a su interlocutora.

- Hmm.- refunfuñó Anna, dejando de mirarla para posar sus ojos en la puerta.

- ¿Y qué papel juega la pelirroja, en todo esto?- volvió a sorprender Marion a su anfitriona, quien de inmediato clavó los ojos oscuros en la figura femenina sentada en el negro sofá.

- Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él.- le recalcó Anna, haciendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras.

- Ya. Es una lástima Anna, a ti no te gusta la competencia y con Matilda aquí, vas a tener mucha.- comentó de manera casual, la rubia de ojos verdes.

- Así que después de todo, ustedes dos si se conocen.- se atrevió a afirmar Anna, a lo que Mary respondió con una bella sonrisa, antes de dedicarse a explicar.

- Verás…- comenzó la mujer, pero fue interrumpida prácticamente enseguida por el ruido de la puerta del estudio al abrirse.

- Bueno, aquí estoy. ¿Querías hablar conmigo?- soltó de sopetón Horokeu, apenas hubo entrado a aquel recinto, creyendo al parecer que Anna se hallaba sola.

- Las dos queremos, querido. ¿Te sientes mejor, muñeco?- habló Marion, haciéndose notar por el muchacho, quien de inmediato clavó en ella sus ojos oscuros.

- Sí, gracias Mary.- contestó tranquilamente la pregunta de la chica.

- Ven, siéntate.- le invitó Mary, levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse hasta él y guiarlo hasta el sofá que antes ocupara, tomándolo de la mano.

- ¿Dónde está Matilda?- habló por primera vez Anna, desde la llegada de Horo-Horo a la estancia que minutos antes solo Marion y ella compartían.

- Cambiándose de ropa.- musitó con voz normal el muchacho fornido, a quien la rubia de ojos verdes aun le sostenía una mano.

- Lamento lo ocurrido.- se disculpó la chica, tratando de suavizar un poco el tono áspero que le provocaba ese gesto de Mary para con Horo.

Marion "La sirena", sonrió de manera pícara antes de ponerse en pie y caminar hasta llegar al lado de la otra rubia, sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo. Era tan observadora como Anna, por lo que no pasó desapercibido ante sus preciosos ojos la molestia que empezaba ésta a sentir por el simple hecho, de haber tomado al apuesto muchacho de la mano y que éste no manifestara ningún tipo de rechazo hacia ella.

- Olvídalo Anna, sé que no fue a propósito. Jamás intentarías matarme.- murmuró él, algo cansado ya.

- Al menos tiene eso claro.- exclamó Mary, en voz lo suficientemente audible como para que las palabras llegarán claras a los oídos de la otra rubia, quien trató de ignorar el comentario.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- volvió a preguntarle al ainu de cabellos azules.

- Sí, fue solo el susto. Lo que no entiendo es que haces tú aquí, Marion.- contestó a la pregunta de Anna, para luego dirigirse a la otra mujer.

- Anna preguntó lo mismo, solo quise pasar a verla. No esperaba hallarte aquí, pero me alegro…- respondió la chica con naturalidad, apartándose un poco del lugar donde se encontraba la rubia de ojos negros.

- No solo por verte, precioso. Si no porque me gustaría aprovechar que están juntos, para hablar sobre un temita que les concierne a ambos.- terminó de decirles Mary, llegando junto a uno de los grandes ventanales que poseía esa habitación.

- ¿De qué se trata, Sirena?- preguntó Horo con voz seria, pues algo en la actitud de la chica, en la forma en que pronunció aquellas últimas palabras, no le gustó para nada.

- De Pilika.- espetó ella, atrayendo por completo la atención de la rubia.

- ¿Qué sucede con Pilika?- preguntó Anna de forma acelerada.

- Bueno, estoy preocupada por ella.- declaró Mary mirándolos a ambos alternadamente.

- ¿Sucedió algo que debamos saber?- no tardó demasiado en preguntar Horo.

- Parece que anda de novia.- afirmó la rubia de cabellos cortos.

- Mi hermanita ha tenido novios antes, ¿cuál es el problema con éste?- preguntó con un tono de voz más tranquilo el muchacho de cabellos azules.

- Su nombre es Liserg Diethel.- comentó Marion de forma casual. Anna no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no de ninguna manera… debió haber oído mal.

- ¿Liserg Diethel?- repitió Horo, mirando a Anna y luego a Mary con creciente interés.

- El inglés al que atendiste antes de venirte corriendo a Japón, para impedir que Anna se casara.- declaró Marion con una frescura que hizo que Horo frunciera el ceño, no le gustaba que le recordaran sus escasos ratos de debilidad, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Anna era la culpable de la mayoría de sus arrebatos.

- Lo recuerdo. Un chico amable, atento, rico y con bastante olfato para los negocios.- terció el muchacho de oscuros y misteriosos ojos, pues ese era el verdadero tema de aquella conversación y porque así también podía dejar de lado el asuntito de la boda de Anna.

- Exacto, demasiado perfecto.- rezó la muchacha de cabellos cortos y rubios, mirándole fijamente.

- Me temo que no comprendo.- atinó a decir Horokeu, quien daba muestras de estar verdaderamente confundido. No parecía haber nada malo en el chico inglés.

- No me sorprende, ¿y a ti?- demandó la atención de Anna, más ésta parecía encontrarse en otro lugar bastante lejano.

- Anna…- le llamó suavemente Mary, sin saber porque la rubia se encontraba tan rara.

- Liserg… No puede ser, no ahora.- decía para sí misma, la rubia de ojos negros, quien ante los ojos de sus acompañantes se veía más pálida de lo normal. Nadie escuchó sus palabras, pero no era necesario hacerlo, para saber que algo estaba fuera de lo normal en su actitud.

- Anna, Anna… ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Horo y no pudo evitar que el tono de preocupación se notara en su voz.

- Estás fría y temblando.- dijo Marion al tomarle las manos, luego de llegar rápidamente a su lado.

- Está muy pálida, ¿Qué le pasa?- volvió a preguntar Horo, visiblemente afectado. Anna no era muy consciente de lo ocurría, solo podía pensar en Liserg y en todo lo que sucedió entre ellos; su pasado al parecer no estaba tan muerto como ella creía, había regresado…

- No pasa nada grave. De seguro es solo un bajón de azúcar, demasiadas emociones para una noche… - dijo la chica vestida de rojo, quien contestó a la pregunta formulada por el ainu.

- Busca un poco de agua, yo me quedo con ella- pidió la chica, orden a la que Horo se resistió un poco.

- Pero…- dudó el muchacho de cabellos celestes.

- Horo rápido...- demandó con suma autoridad en su bella voz, la italiana.

A su regreso Horo trajo consigo más que un simple vaso de agua, Yoh, Jun y Keiko también le acompañaban, puesto que le habían casi acorralado al verlo tan preocupado y terminó confesándoles el estado de Anna.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?, ¿quieres que llame a un médico?- le preguntó Mary, con voz firme luego de darle el agua a la rubia de ojos negros, quien en aquel momento se hallaba sentada en el sobrio sofá negro del estudio.

- Ella tiene razón, mejor llamo a Fausto.- dijo Yoh, para acto seguido acercarse al teléfono que se hallaba sobre el escritorio.

- No Yoh, por favor no.- murmuró Anna, levantándose a su vez. El chico la miró aun con el auricular en la mano, todavía sin marcar.

- No fue nada, solo un bajón de azúcar, ¿cierto Mary?- recurrió entonces a la rubia, que aun se hallaba a su lado.

- Muy cierto. Demasiadas emociones… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de ser tan cascarrabias?- comentó Marion, de forma burlona pero sin que un extraña mirada dejara de reflejarse en sus verdes ojos.

- Hmmm, millones, ¿no es así, "Muñeco"?- musitó Anna con ironía, mirando tanto a Mary como a Horo, quien parecía algo apenado.

- Solo necesito recostarme un rato.- sentenció la chica y esto fue lo único que necesitó saber su esposo, para colgar el teléfono y llegar a donde ella se encontraba.

- Yo te llevo.- dijo resueltamente el moreno, haciendo que todos los que allí se encontraban clavaran en él sus miradas.

- No es necesario, Yoh.- trató la rubia de disuadirlo.

- Yo creo que sí lo es, me quedaré más tranquilo.- soltó sin reparos, para luego tomarla del brazo y guiarle fuera de aquella estancia.

- Gracias.- aceptó finalmente la muchacha de ojos negros, saliendo de allí en su compañía.

Al pasar por el vestíbulo se encontró con una pareja a la que catalogó como extraña, ahí estaban Hao y Matilda… bueno no debía ser extraño verlos juntos, después de todos eran "amigos", lo raro era que parecían estar algo distantes el uno del otro.

- ¿Te vas de viaje?- le preguntó al muchacho moreno de cabellos largos, que luciera el título de su cuñado, al notar bastante turbada el equipaje a su lado.

- Algo así.- afirmó el aludido, con voz fría y forzada.

Horo y Matilda se quedarán, ¿por qué tendrías que irte tú?- le hizo ver Anna, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Hao la miró y luego a su hermano, sin poder evitar la amargura que el trato tan familiar entre esos dos le provocaba.

- Te agradezco infinitamente que hayas cedido a hospedarlos en TU casa, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí.- soltó con aspereza, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tu".

- Por lo menos, puedes prometerme que no te irás hasta volver a hablar conmigo.- volvió a hablar Anna, sabiendo que en gran parte ella era la culpable de la actual actitud de Hao.

- Estaré aquí para cuando vuelvas.- afirmó el muchacho de cabellos largos y castaños, clavando los ojos en su hermano menor, quien prefirió callar.-

- Te lo agradezco.- dijo la chica rubia.

- Ven Anna, vamos.- le instó a subir por las escaleras su moreno esposo.

- ¿Estará bien?- preguntó débilmente Matty, quien hasta ese momento guardara un sepulcral silencio.

- No hay mejor medicina que el amor.- contestó a su pregunta Horokeu, encogiéndose de hombros, se notaba que aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de ver a Anna casada y "enamorada", como ella dijo estar.

- Vaya nochecita.- dijo Jun quien había aparecido junto a su tía, tras Anna.

- Bien, creo que yo me voy. Espero que te encuentres mejor para mañana.- declaró la muchacha de ojos verdes centelleantes, haciendo ademanes de despedirse, luego de ver como Anna era guiada hacia las escaleras por su esposo y de recorrer la amplia habitación en un muy disimulado escrutinio.

- No. Mary por favor, quédate.- casi rogó Anna, quien al escuchar a "La Sirena", se dio vuelta para enfrentarla.

- Es suficiente por una noche, Anna.- terció sabiamente la hermosa mujer vestida de rojo.

- Solo me recostaré un rato. Tenemos que hablar.- ordenó la autoritaria mujer, que seguía asida del brazo de su esposo.

- Volveré mañana y hablaremos, lo prometo. Además estaré en Japón como por una semana.- no tardó en comunicarle a la heredera universal de Yohmei Asakura, Marion Phauna.

- No puede esperar a mañana.- le dejó en claro Anna, al clavar sus penetrantes ojos del color del ébano en los verdes de ella.

- Solo descansaré un rato, por favor… quédate a cenar.- suavizó un poco más el tono utilizado, al extenderle la invitación.

- A Horokeu podría hacerle falta la compañía.- declaró súbitamente, al observar como la otra rubia aun dudaba.

- ¿De veras?- dijo socarronamente Mary, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios al mirar a Horo Horo.

- Está bien Anna, como gustes.- aceptó, volviéndose a verla.

- Kanna…- llamó Anna al ama de llaves, quien acudió enseguida.

- Yo me encargo, señora.- dispuso la mujer de cabellos azules, sin esperar siquiera a que se le indicara que hacer.

Anna dirigió a esta una mirada de agradecimiento, para después proseguir su camino escaleras arriba junto a su flamante esposo, que la trataba como si no existiera nada más delicado en el mundo, lo cual secretamente a ella le agradó.

- Supongo que nos veremos en la cena. Hasta luego, voy a arreglarme un poco.- exclamó Jun apenas la pareja se hubo perdido de vista.

- ¿Vienes tía?- convidó a Keiko, quien tenía la mirada clavada en su hijo mayor y en su equipaje, por el que parecía algo preocupada.

- Sip… Espero que Anna esté bien.- respondió como pudo, apenas con un hilito de voz.

- Lo estará, ella es fuerte. Más que cualquiera de nosotros.- musitó Hao con voz normal.

- Hao…- le llamó quedamente la señora Keiko.

- Estaré afuera por un rato.- comentó el mayor de los hermanos Asakura, quien aun observaba las escaleras por donde minutos atrás se perdían las siluetas de su hermano y su hermosa y problemática cuñada.

- Hijo…- volvió a intentar hablarle su madre, pero él ya salía con dirección a la puerta principal de la mansión.

Déjalo tía, así estará tranquilo.- le detuvo Jun, colocándole una mano sobre uno de sus hombros, haciendo que los ojos de Keiko se volvieran hacia ella.

- Les pido mil disculpas, ustedes son nuestros invitados, pero me temo que tendremos que dejarlos solos por un momento.- comunicó la señora Asakura, dirigiéndose a Horokeu, Matilda y Marion.

- No se preocupe, señora.- murmuró en voz baja la rubia, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa de pura comprensión.

- Adelante, señora Keiko.- declaró con voz dulce la pelirroja de ojos violetas.

- Permiso.- asintió Keiko, para luego dirigirse en compañía de su sobrina a la segunda planta.

- ¿Sabes Muñeco?- habló la rubia, atrayendo la atención del hombre a su lado.

- Creo que no debí venir, solo les molesté con mis tonterías.- terció algo afectada por el resultado que tuvo su visita.

- Vamos Sirenita, no seas tan dura contigo misma, las cosas aquí ya estaban mal.- se encargó de hacerle saber el muchacho del norte, atrayéndola a su cuerpo luego de pasar un fuerte brazo por sus desnudos hombros, en actitud consoladora.

- Aun así, tal vez el chico si sea perfecto después de todo.- volvió a hablar Mary, con un poco menos de fuerza en su voz.

- Nadie lo es.- Matty los sorprendió con aquel acertado y simple comentario, Horo y Mary la miraron un instante, pero la chica en cuestión no dio muestras de volver a tomar la palabra.

- Matty tiene razón, Marion. Yo confío en ti y valoro mucho tus impresiones.- afirmó el ainu, quitándole el brazo de encima a la rubia solo para darle suavemente la vuelta y hacer así, que quedara frente a frente con él.

- Hagamos algo… voy a llamar a mi hermanita, me aseguraré de que está bien. ¿sí?- concluyó que era lo mejor, tomando el mentón de la hermosa rubia de manera delicada para levantar un poco su rostro, pues aun cuando ella no lo diría nunca sabía que encontraba preocupada, tanto por Pilika como por Anna.

- Gracias.- musitó levemente la chica.

- ¿No es un amor?- volvió a hablar casi de inmediato, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Matilda, quien volvía a envolverse en un silencio total.

- Quédate tranquila, Pilika sabe cuidarse, yo le enseñé a hacerlo.- habló él con calma, volviendo a atraer la mirada de la rubia hacia su persona.

- Yo no estoy preocupada por ella, solo creí necesario que supieran lo que pasaba.- declaró muy rápidamente Marion Phauna.

- Mary, nadie se traga eso. Además tal vez no lo sepas, pero ellas también te quieren y se preocupan por ti, aunque no lo digan en voz alta.- le aclaró entonces el muchacho alto y fornido, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

Él estaba completamente seguro de lo que decía, pero es que esas tres hermosas mujeres eran muy tercas, cada una a su muy "especial" manera por supuesto, sin embargo a él le había tocado aprender a interpretarlas bien.

- Ahora vuelvo.- Le dijo más a Matty que a Marion, pues la actitud de la pelirroja no le convencía del todo, estaba sumamente callada.

Horokeu Usui dejó aquella estancia y las dos mujeres que en su compañía estaban se hallaron sumidas en sus propios pensamientos, compartiendo un silencio algo intranquilo, que no demoró demasiado.

- De entre todos los lugares del mundo, jamás me imaginé encontrarte precisamente aquí.- la voz de Marion Phauna llenó aquel lugar, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en un hermoso sillón y clavaba sus brillantes ojos en la pelirroja.

- Es una gran sorpresa.- terminó de decir, sin dejar de mirarla, analizando cada pequeño detalle de su persona.

- Y yo no pensé que te acordarías de mí, Marion.- soltó la otra de igual manera, manteniéndose aun de pie, pero un poco alejada del lugar que había ocupado la rubia de cabellos cortos.

- Pero que dices Matilda, si tú eres de las inolvidables.- declaró la otra con malicia, para sonreír luego.

- Tú sigues siendo tan hermosa como lo recuerdo, quizá más.- musitó la muchacha que ahora vestía unos jeans gastados y una blusa negra de tirantes, bastante sencilla cabe resaltar.

- Lo sé, gracias.- aceptó la otra el cumplido con tal seguridad, que Matilda no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, al parecer Marion no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

- Más tú como siempre, tienes una tremenda suerte… te me volviste a adelantar.- espetó la rubia, con su resolución de siempre.

- ¿Adelantarme?, ¿en qué?- preguntó Matty, demostrando su extrañeza ante aquel comentario hecho por la rubia de ojos verdes.

- Siempre me dije que si algún día decidía tener una relación seria con alguien, ese alguien sería Horo. Pero…- le aclaró Mary "La Sirena", sin ninguna clase de aspavientos, ella no era del tipo de persona que da rodeos.

- Déjame adivinar… Él estaba enamorado de Anna.- resolvió tranquilamente Matty, pero no sin rodar los ojos, que más podía ser…

- Así es, y ahora estás tú…- aseguró la otra, ganándose una mirada de desdén por parte de su interlocutora.

- Te equivocas Marion, sigue siendo solo Anna.- afirmó la pelirroja con voz firme pero algo fría, lo que no pasó desapercibido por la observadora rubia.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que entre él y tú, no hay nada?- preguntó ciertamente anonadada la chica, sin moverse de su lugar y sin quitarle la vista de encima a su ex compañera de colegio.

- Eso es lo que digo.- aseveró con fuerza la otra, clavando en ella sus ojos violetas, los cuales no parecían ser los mismos de antes, aquella noche parecía estar dejando huella en todos los presentes.

- Oh, pues ella cree todo lo contrario… y que va en serio.- se decidió aclararle a Matty, la posición que asumiera Anna, al tiempo que indagaba en los sentimientos de la bella pelirroja hacia el chico de Hokkaido.

- No. Ni siquiera estoy interesada en él, así que tienes el camino libre por si quieres intentar.- le dijo Matty con total resolución, sin embargo había algo en su mirada que no dejaba que Marion creyera todo lo que ella le decía, al parecer esa chica si sentía cosas por Horo y podía adivinar que eran bastante fuertes, por lo que decidió tratar de averiguarlo de una forma muy sutil.

- A lo mejor se me antoja sentar cabeza, lo tendré en mente.- pronunció cada palabra con seguridad, dejándole ver a Matty su gran interés por Horo y se dio por bien servida al encontrar cierto brillo en los ojos violeta de su acompañante, algo que disipaba cualquier duda.

- ¿Me disculpas un minuto?- le pidió "amablemente" la pelirroja, al seguir con la mirada al mayor de los gemelos Asakura, quien atravesaba la estancia en aquel momento para dirigirse hacia el jardín trasero.

- Hao…- le escuchó llamarlo por su nombre, al salir tras él, sin esperar respuesta.

- SK-

El moreno de ojos castaños y cabellos largos se detuvo de forma casi automática, al escuchar que le llamaban por su nombre. Al voltearse se encontró con la bella muchacha pelirroja de profundos ojos violetas, mirándole de una manera que no pudo o no quiso entender.

- Ah, eres tú. Anna dice que piensan quedarse, ¿es cierto?- preguntó con cierto desgano, que no se molestó para nada en ocultar.

- Pues sí, así es… Horo cree que es lo mejor para mí.- respondió Matty con tranquilidad, cosa que molestó más a Hao.

- Ah, ¿Horo lo cree?- declaró dejando que la ironía marcada en la frase, hiciera su trabajo.

- ¿Te molesta que nos quedemos, Hao?- le interrogó resueltamente la mujer de los cabellos rojos, sin permitir que aquella posibilidad la intranquilizara.

- Por supuesto que no, ¿de dónde sacas eso?- contestó el pelilargo, al tiempo que reiniciaba su camino.

- No pareces muy animado con la idea.- musitó ella brevemente, a manera de explicación.

- En primera, la idea fue mía no de Horo…- aclaró él con firmeza, para luego detener su marcha sin previo aviso y enfrentarse a la chica.

- Y lo que sucede es que me he dado cuenta que ese chico influye mucho en tus decisiones. Sé que es tu novio, pero yo también lo fui… ¿Y jamás te sometiste a mi voluntad o sí?- le increpó Hao con más rudeza de la que esperaba, aquella situación entre su ex novia y el chico de los cabellos azules, que al parecer también estaba enredado con Anna nunca le gustó y ese no era ningún misterio.

- Eso no es lo que te molesta, no es una razón de suficiente peso como para que decidas escapar…- soltó de manera aun más inesperada Matilda, Hao se mofó de ella de inmediato, aun cuando sabía que ella tenía la razón.

- ¿Escapar?, por favor Matty, hasta suena ridículo.- declaró el chico castaño con sorna, tratando de dejar claro que a él nada le sucedía y que eso no era más que una tonta suposición por parte de la chica de los ojos color violeta.

- Pues sonará muy ridículo, pero es la verdad. Aquí todo es sobre Anna y es de ella de quién te escapas.- aseveró Matty con tal seguridad, que los ojos castaños del muchacho frente a ella brillaron con una intensidad nunca antes vista.

- Vale Matty, no voy a ponerme a discutir tonterías porque es obvio que estás un poco "desorientada".- se dedicó él a sacarle el cuerpo a aquella conversación, que no quería llevar a cabo y que ya se tornaba peligrosa.

- "Desorientada", ¿yo?... tal vez. Pero tú Haito, tú si que perdiste la brújula.- se encargó de hacerle ver ella, quien ya no estaba tan perdida como él creía, parecía que aquel chapuzón había tenido su lado bueno después de todo.

- Te perdiste en un Triángulo de las Bermudas, llamado Anna Kyouyamma y ahora no sabes hacia donde dirigirte.- inquirió la muchacha con total seriedad, clavando en él sus hermosos ojos.

- Basta Matilda, eres mi novia en tiempo pasado y como tal, te aprecio y te quiero, pero no por eso voy a darte la razón cuando no la tienes.- espetó él de con brusquedad, pues se sintió acorralado y no encontró otra salida más que hacerse el ofendido.

- Sí, soy tu novia en tiempo pasado y como tal, te conozco.- afirmó ella con total firmeza y seguridad.

- Lo que tú no soportas, es el hecho de no ser el único hombre en la vida de la mujer que te interesa.- sentenció de nueva cuenta, sin darle tiempo a refutar nada de lo que decía.

- Y en este caso es mucho peor, pues ni siquiera sabes el lugar que ocupas en la vida de Anna.- terminó de hablar, sin despegar ni un instante sus ojos de los de él.

Hao Asaura solo callaba, no sabía, ni siquiera tenía idea de como podía cambiar la conclusión a la que la chica había llegado hace mucho. No podía pensar con claridad y jamás admitiría que cabía la posibilidad de que Anna pudiese ser la causante de su actual estado de incertidumbre e inseguridad.

- Tú mismo te estás poniendo trabas para conquistarla, tu estúpido ego y tu inmenso orgullo no te permiten hacerlo como es debido y si sigues así, jamás la alcanzarás.- volvió a arremeter Matty y entonces él estalló, era obvio que eso no era verdad… no podía ser verdad.

- Matilda…- susurró amenazante el moreno, pero ella no se detuvo en su psicoanálisis.

- Te estás obsesionando, Hao… y eso nunca es bueno.- terminó por decirle y el chico tuvo que controlarse para no gritar de frustración, ¡Rayos!, ¿Por qué demonios le gustaban tanto las sabelotodo?.

- ¿Algo más?- terció el joven empresario, con los dientes apretados debido a la ira que le provocaba cada uno de los comentarios realizados por su ex novia.

- Sí, olvídate de ella. Anna no es para ti.- sentenció Matilda con suma autoridad, a la que él reaccionó mal.

Hao decidió que ya había escuchado suficiente, así que no vaciló en largarse y dejar a Matty sola, sin pronunciar una sola silaba más. Se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa, más al levantar la vista hacia el umbral se encontró con unos ojos intensamente verdes, que no perdían detalle de su persona.

- ¿Se le perdió algo, señorita?- preguntó con sequedad, apenas hubo llegado hasta donde la rubia elegantemente vestida se encontraba.

- No, eh… yo solo…- balbuceó la aludida, sin saber realmente que responder.

- Marion.- se escuchó una voz masculina que la llamaba desde el interior de la casa y la chica dejó de observar al fuerte muchacho moreno que un segundo atrás demandaba una respuesta, para volverse a mirar a Horo, quien llegaba junto a ambos en aquel preciso instante.

- ¿Si?- contestó mecánicamente Mary.

- No encontré a Pilika en casa, ¿sucede algo, Hao?- se detuvo a preguntarle al mayor de los Asakura, al percatarse de su presencia y de la extraña mirada que tenía, demasiado sombría.

- No.- contestó el otro fríamente, para luego entrar a la casa pasando de largo al lado del chico de Hokkaido, con maneras muy bruscas que demostraban su molestia creciente.

- ¿Qué ocurre con ese chico?- musitó quedamente Marion "La Sirena", luego de ver a Hao desaparecer de su campo de visión.

- No lo sé, no lo conozco mucho.- recitó Horokeu cansinamente, haciendo que la chica se percatara de la extraña y mutua aversión que al parecer existía entre esos dos, por lo que pasó enseguida hacia el otro tema que le interesaba.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con lo de Pili?- preguntó consciente de que ese tema era mucho más importante en ese momento.

- Por el momento, le dejé un mensaje en la máquina contestadora.- comentó Horo con voz normal, y Mary notó claramente que ella ya no era la dueña absoluta de su atención.

- ¿Qué hacías fuera?- escuchó que le preguntaba a alguien tras ella, y entonces la chica recordó que Matty había seguido a Hao hasta allí algún tiempo atrás.

- Tomaba el fresco.- comentó la pelirroja de forma bastante casual. Marion sabía que esa era una verdad a medias, pero imaginó rápidamente el porqué la chica prefería omitir ciertos detalles de su salida, como por ejemplo que había ido tras Hao.

- Señores… la cena está lista.- les comunicó la eficiente ama de llaves, sacándolos a todos de sus propias cavilaciones e impidiendo que Horo pudiera hacer cualquier tipo de reproche a la pelirroja de ojos violetas.

- Muchas gracias, enseguida vamos.- le respondió Horo, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa amable a la mujer.

- Bueno señoritas, permítanme escoltarlas al comedor.- se ofreció el muchacho de ojos oscuros, tendiéndole a cada una de ellas un brazo para que pudieran apoyarse.

- Como siempre un caballero…- dijo Marion con voz perfectamente modulada, sin dejar de pensar en los tantos misterios y enredos que mantenían unidos a los habitantes de esa hermosa mansión.

- Sí, de eso no hay duda.- concordó Matty, con el último comentario realizado por la bella rubia de ojos verdes.

- SK-

Una vez estuvieron todos presentes en el comedor, Kanna se dispuso a ordenar que sirvieran la comida, porque ni Yoh ni Anna al parecer pretendían bajar; así que la cena transcurrió con exagerada calma y tranquilidad, algo que últimamente no ocurría en esa casa, en la que alguien siempre tenía algo de que hablar.

- Al parecer, Anna aun no se siente bien.- comentó con suavidad Jun, recordándoles a todos la ausencia de la rubia.

- A lo mejor.- comentó como si nada Hao, pero sus ojos castaños se posaron entonces en el lugar que debía ser ocupado por su hermano menor, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ninguna de las personas con las que compartía la cena esa noche.

- ¿Estás muy callada, Matilda querida?- declaró entonces la señora Keiko, mirando a la chica fijamente.

- ¿Eh?, lo siento no me di cuenta.- contestó la pelirroja, quien se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos minutos antes.

- No es nada.- comunicó Jun por su tía, sin saber que pensar de la actitud de los presentes, quienes parecían tener cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

- ¿Así que también eres amiga de Anna, Marion?- la pregunta de la madre de Hao e Yoh tomó completamente por sorpresa a la muchacha rubia, quien en silencio se había dedicado a analizar las diferentes personalidades y actitudes que mostraban las personas que le acompañaban.

- Amigas…- repitió casi sin darse cuenta, sonrió al caer en cuenta de que toda la atención se centraba en ella.

- Digamos que soy de su confianza, ¿no lo crees así, Muñeco?- se obligó a contestar de la mejor forma posible, para lo cual requirió el apoyo de Horokeu.

- Sí, eso creo. De su entera confianza.- afirmó el muchacho fornido, quien a su lado sonrió, luego de tomarle la mano en un gesto de total complicidad que a Matty le llamó la atención, quizá más de lo debido.

- ¿Usted es la madre del esposo de Anna, cierto?- fue el turno de Marion para preguntar.

- Así es, linda.- respondió Keiko con voz dulzona, a leguas se podía notar que la muchacha rubia le había caído en gracia a la mujer mayor.

- Lo supuse. Es un muchacho muy bien parecido, la belleza debía salir de algún lado.- dijo la bella chica y su comentario no cayó en saco roto, pues la suegra de Anna parecía realmente complacida, y es que Marion era realmente encantadora, cuando quería.

- Me halagas querida, ya no soy lo que era antes. Tú si que eres preciosa, ¿no te parece, Hao?- rezó la mujer, pidiendo la opinión de su hijo sobre la belleza que poseía la rubia que compartía el café con ellos.

- Sip… es bonita.- respondió él con fastidio notorio, ante la pregunta hecha por su madre. Marion lo observó y decidió que había llegado el momento de irse.

- Bueno, muchas gracias por la cena. Estuvo delicioso, pero me temo que llegó el momento de retirarme.- les comunicó al resto de los comensales, sonriendo jovialmente, antes de ponerse en pie.

- Pensé que esperarías a Anna, ¿no fue eso lo que dijiste?- le preguntó Horokeu, poniéndose de pie enseguida.

- Si Anna no bajó a cenar, probablemente ya no baje. Es más… Espero que no lo haga, merece descansar, ¿no lo crees?- le dijo Marion al chico, dedicándole una mirada que muchos de los presentes no supieron interpretar.

- Eh, sí claro, pero creí que era importante lo que debían hablar.- habló el chico, dudando un poco esta vez, al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca en un visible gesto nervioso.

- Muñeco, en esta vida hay tiempo para todo.- aseguró la hermosa mujer rubia, vestida de rojo.

- Realmente fue un verdadero placer conocerlos.- dijo dirigiéndose entonces al resto de los presentes.

- No has cambiado nada, Matilda.- le dijo entonces a la pelirroja, quien le sonrió tímidamente.

- Tú tampoco, Marion.- respondió la otra, con un hilito de voz.

- ¿Cuándo nos visitas de nuevo?- le preguntó Jun, mientras caminaban hacia el recibidor.

- Cuando menos te lo esperes, Jun.- declaró la rubia, preguntándose si se le quitarían las ganas de verla si supiera que Lee compartía su departamento en Italia.

- Me encantará volver a verlas.- musitó con voz más suave, reparando en la figura de Matilda que seguía en el umbral de la puerta que conducía al comedor, sin realizar ademán alguno de acompañar al grupo.

- A nosotras igual. Ojalá y siempre contáramos con compañía tan grata, como la que nos brindan ustedes tres.- comentó la señora Asakura con total convicción.

- Gracias, con su permiso.- se terminó de despedir Mary, para seguir únicamente acompañada de Horo, quien se disponía a guiarla hacia la salida de aquella mansión.

- ¿Y… en qué te irás?, si quieres puedo acompañarte.- sugirió él, en un tono que a ella le pareció de hermano protector.

- No te preocupes por mí Muñeco, desde hace mucho tiempo que me cuido solita…- le comunicó con normalidad.

- Llamaré a la agencia de taxis.- agregó al ver que el muchacho de ojos oscuros, no parecía muy tranquilo con aquella respuesta.

- Si quiere yo puedo llevarla, imagino que va hacia el centro. Esa es mi ruta.- la voz de Hao Asakura, sorprendió a más de uno en aquella habitación, pues había aparecido de la nada y llevaba consigo una maleta.

- Si no es molestia, no tengo problema.- contestó rápidamente Mary, al notar que el muchacho castaño esperaba una respuesta.

- Te lo agradezco, Hao.- le dijo Horo, al ver como el muchacho ya los alcanzaba en la puerta principal.

- Yo me encargo, tú cuida a Matty.- rezó fríamente el otro.

- Hasta mañana, mamá. Jun…- el castaño se dirigió entonces, a las dos mujeres que aun se encontraban en el recibidor.

- Entonces, ¿de verdad te vas?- preguntó su mamá en un tono de voz lastimero, casi inaudible.

- Así es, madre.- respondió el muchacho, con resolución.

- Pero Hao…- quiso ella hacer algo, decir cualquier cosa para que ese terco que tenía por hijo, desistiera de esa locura. Tal vez si era cierto que ella sentía algún tipo de favoritismo por Yoh, y es que él siempre fue el más apegado a ella, pero eso no quería decir, que no amara también a Hao.

- Sabes de sobra que no discuto mis decisiones, así que ni lo intentes…- le aclaró él, deteniendo todos los vanos intentos que sabía vendrían por parte de su madre, para que él no abandonara aquella casa.

- Después de usted, señorita.- se dirigió entonces a Marion, indicándole la puerta que Horokeu ya había abierto.

-SK-

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, lacios y largos, que se esparcían graciosamente encima de la almohada en la que descansaba su cabeza, comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, solo para encontrarse con los castaños y dulces del muchacho, quien desde hace poco y quizá en contra de su voluntad ostentaba el título de su esposo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó el moreno, mirándole con ternura y algo de preocupación.

- Si, gracias.- respondió ella a su pregunta, tratando que su voz sonara lo más normal posible a los oídos de Yoh.

- ¿Te quedaste todo el tiempo, cuidándome?- preguntó ella, al percatarse de que él parecía cumplir la tarea de un vigilia, sentado en esa silla cercana a la cama.

- Sí, velando el sueño de la bella durmiente…- musitó él, quedamente y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, que hizo que la chica se apenara.

- No tenías que hacerlo, Yoh.- declaró ella, tratando de modular su voz lo mayor posible, había tenido las emociones muy a flor de piel, primero lo de Horo, Matty y Hao… y luego estaba la visita de Marion y todo ese asunto de Liserg, que de solo pensarlo, le ponía los nervios de punta. Lo menos que quería era preocupar a aquel castaño de ojos tiernos, aunque a decir verdad el encontrarlo allí, al pie de su cama… velando su sueño, había resultado ser para ella una sorpresa bastante agradable.

- Me gustó, parecías un ángel dormido.- afirmó él, haciendo que la sangre se agolpara en las mejillas de la fría rubia sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Eh… ¿qué horas son?- preguntó Anna repentinamente, más que nada porque Yoh tenía clavada la mirada en ella y ya debía haber notado su sonrojo e incomodidad.

- Las 9:20 PM.- dijo el muchacho, luego de dejar de verla para consultar su reloj de pulsera por un breve instante.

- Ya debieron cenar, ¿cierto?- le comentó ella, muy segura de la respuesta que le daría, al tiempo que quiso incorporarse.

- Quédate en cama, Anna.- prácticamente rogó él, tomando una de las manos de la rubia entre las suyas de manera protectora.

- No puedo… le dije a Mary que me esperara.- comunicó la rubia de ojos negros, los que no revelaban su frialdad característica al clavarlos ella, en el muchacho que tenía en frente.

- Ella se fue.- declaró su compañero, a lo que la muchacha quedó un poco perpleja.

- Dijiste que no habías bajado.- expuso su esposa, mirándole con severidad fingida, mientras retiraba la mano que él aun retenía entre las suyas.

- Y no lo hice, pero me asomé al balcón.- dijo él con total frescura, Anna pareció no entender lo que él había querido decirle con aquella última oración.

- Hao la recogió en su coche, imagino que la dejará en su hotel.- se encargó de aclarar las dudas, que su último comentario habían creado en la mente de la rubia.

- Ahh.- musitó ella quedamente, al entender lo que él quiso decirle.

- Te trajo malas noticias, ¿no?- preguntó él, Anna se incorporó un poco en la cama, pero dejó de lado la idea de levantarse completamente.

- Realmente no sé como interpretar la noticia que me dio.- dijo ella sinceramente, pues era cierto, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante lo que sucedía entre su mejor amiga y el chico que una vez lo fue todo en su vida.

- Ya veo.- musitó Yoh en un hilito de voz, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Lo que dijiste… ¿quiere decir que Hao si se fue de esta casa?- comentó Anna, pasando al otro tema que se le hacía por demás preocupante. No tenía ni idea como ayudar a una persona como él, sabía que su abuelo consideraba a Hao como una persona apegada a su trabajo, muy ambiciosa y algo narcisista… el problema es que a ella Hao le gustaba tal cual era, ¿qué podría cambiarle?, bueno tal vez el hecho de querer dominarla y someterla a su yugo a como diera lugar…

- Sí, así es.- dijo su esposo, confirmando con esto sus sospechas. Al parecer la situación con su sexy cuñadito se le estaba complicando demasiado, ella nunca creyó posible que éste terminaría marchándose de la casa.

- Fue por mí, por lo que le dije allá abajo.- se escuchó a sí misma decir, y es que no halló otra explicación a la resolución tomada por Hao.

- No. Fue por mí, por lo que yo no le dije.- declaró Yoh entonces, tomándole totalmente por sorpresa.

- No entiendo, ¿discutieron?- murmuró Anna, fijando toda su atención en el moreno.

- Ojalá fuese tan simple como eso.- la rubia le escuchó decir a su apuesto esposo, quien parecía estar bastante triste de un momento a otro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Anna y esta vez su voz sonó algo ronca, debido a la ansiedad que le provocaba esa actitud en su adorable maridito.

- Me pidió que le negara que entre tú y yo ha pasado algo.- soltó él, sin darle más vueltas a aquel asunto. Anna se quedó como de piedra por un segundo, antes de hallar palabras para responder.

- Diablos Yoh, ¿no podías mentir?-declaró, pues le parecía increíble que por culpa de él se hubiese armado un lío de tal magnitud.

- Me pidió que lo jurara por las memorias de mi abuelo y mi padre, yo no pude Anna…- se explicó él, terminando casi en un susurro.

- No tengo la sangre tan fría, lamento si te compliqué la vida.- agregó el muchacho de ojos castaños y ella supo que hablaba con sinceridad, más aun cuando lo vio levantarse y dirigirse hacia el balcón desde donde solía observar las estrellas.

- Hey, discúlpame. Yo tampoco tengo la sangre tan fría como creía, sino nada hubiese ocurrido esta noche.- dijo ella, dejando la cama para alcanzar a su esposo en el balcón.

Yoh le miró y se dio cuenta de que la chica parecía realmente interesada en lo que él sentía, eso le causó algo de gracia, pues el castaño hubiera jurado que a esa chica no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que sucediera con él, pero ahora al estar frente a frente con ella y al perderse momentáneamente en el negro de esos majestuosos ojos, supo que se había equivocado, a Anna si le importaba lo que él sentía y mucho.

- ¿Estás bien?- le interrogó ella, confirmando su conclusión personal sobre aquella intrigante mujer que tenía en frente. El muchacho castaño sonrió dulcemente de manera automática.

- Yo debería ser quien hiciera esa pregunta.- dijo, para luego dejarse caer en un sillón bastante confortable, desde donde se dedicaba horas enteras a contemplar el cielo estrellado, para esta vez contemplarla solo a ella.

- Yo estoy bien, tú te encargaste de eso. Por cierto, no te he agradecido como se debe…- Anna acompañó su aseveración con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba lentamente a su esposo, quien no se movió de su lugar.

Yoh tampoco se movió cuando la rubia llegó hasta donde él se hallaba, ni cuando se puso en cuclillas delante de él y comenzó a acortar la poca distancia existente entre los dos. La hermosa rubia saboreó muy despacio los labios del moreno, acomodándose como pudo en su regazo, para luego al separarse de él y con la misma lentitud saborear los propios, sin despegar ni una milésima de segundo su intensa mirada de la del chico.

- Mmmm, así que esta es tu forma especial de dar las gracias.- declaró el castaño, en un tono de voz muy bajo y seductor, aun sin moverse de su sitio.

- Solo contigo, puedes sentirte afortunado.- declaró ella con algo de cinismo.

- Oh, así me siento.- respondió de igual forma Yoh Asakura, ganándose un nuevo asalto a su boca por parte de la rubia, quien esta vez lo embriagó con su pasión desbordante.

- Anna…-replicó el castaño, al tiempo que se alejaba un poco de ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó la muchacha, puesto que a él se le veía algo mortificado.

- No creo que sea buena idea seguir…- contestó él, rascándose la nuca en un gesto de notorio nerviosismo e indecisión.

- Yoh pensé que ya todo estaba claro.- habló la chica alejándose, un poco desconcertada por la actitud esquiva del castaño, pues ella sabía que aquel beso le había gustado, ya que lo sintió corresponderle de igual forma.

- Lo único que de verdad tengo claro, es que mi hermano se está enamorando de ti y yo no quiero hacerle daño.- espetó claramente el chico, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Eres muy dulce.- exclamó Anna acercándose lo suficiente para volver a besarlo.

- Anna, es en serio. Hao es mi hermano…- dijo de nuevo el muchacho, apartándose otra vez de la chica, a quien sabía capaz de desestabilizarle.

- Lo sé, pero a ti no fue al único a quien le dejé las cosas claras, Yoh.- espetó ella con voz normal.

- Hao no puede estar enamorado de mí.- terció la chica, sin dejar de mirarle.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, así… tan segura?- preguntó el muchacho, quien parecía no entender del todo las palabras de la mujer.

- Porque él sabe que no debe enamorarse, sabe de sobra que yo no le correspondería, jamás me permitiría hacerlo.- soltó ella sin reparo alguno, como cada vez que hablaba con Yoh, y es que a él le tenía mucha confianza; una confianza casi prohibida, para cualquiera que se encontrara en sus mismas y extrañas condiciones.

- ¿Y eso, por qué?- volvió a arremeter contra ella su esposo, con otra de sus preguntas claves.

- Más que nada, porque no sabría como lidiar con ello.- le confesó ella, con total seriedad.

- ¿Alguna vez me dirás, que fue lo que sucedió?- le preguntó el castaño, pues por ese extraño minuto de silencio que ella guardó, totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos, allí sentada a sus pies, le dio la impresión de ser hasta vulnerable.

- Cuando las heridas empiecen a sanar, tal vez puedas llegar a entenderme.- respondió ella, y por un instante Yoh casi no reconoció su voz.

- ¿Así de recientes son?- preguntó el chico, bastante preocupado por lo que ocurría con la chica.

- ¿Quién dice que hablo de mí?- declaró la rubia de ojos negros, mirándolo de una forma que a Yoh le llegó al alma. ¿Realmente lo que él sentía era tan importante para Anna?...

El castaño no pudo evitarlo y decididamente se inclinó de manera tal que sus labios alcanzaran los de la rubia, para besarla con suma dulzura, mientras la alzaba en brazos para llevarla hasta la amplía cama matrimonial que desde hace algún tiempo compartían.

- SK-

Los dos ocupantes de aquel auto negro último modelo no habían pronunciado palabra alguna desde que se dispusieron a dejar la mansión de los Asakura; Hao parecía verdaderamente concentrado al manejar el automotor, aunque solo fuera en su exterior, pero Mary podía adivinar que llegar al centro de la ciudad, era lo que menos le interesaba a ese apuesto y misterioso muchacho de cabellos y ojos castaños.

- ¿Siempre eres así de callado?- preguntó la chica, esperando que así por lo menos tuviera un indicio sobre si la conclusión a la que había llegado previamente era realmente la verdadera.

- ¿Le molesta el silencio?- declaró el chico fríamente, tratando de ocultar la nota de amargura que toda la situación con Anna e Yoh le producía.

- Depende de que tanto quiera disfrutar de la compañía.- respondió ella, con voz dulce y sumamente inalterable. Hao la miró de reojo, debido al comentario de la hermosa rubia.

- Como al parecer eres una mujer muy directa, yo también lo seré.- exclamó el castaño con voz algo monótona, como si aquella conversación la hubiese tenido mil veces ya el pasado, luego de ahogar un suspiro.

- No estoy interesado, gracias.- siseó con voz gélida y ronca. Marion le miró y esbozó una extraña sonrisita.

- Perdón, me temo que me perdí.- le hizo saber a Hao la chica, sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Vaya, al ser amiga de Anna creí que serías inteligente. Tú sabes por eso de "dime con quien andas…"- murmuró el muchacho de cabellos largos sin absolutamente nada de tacto, más la melodiosa risa de su acompañante no le dejó terminar su frase.

- ¿Dije algo gracioso?- cambió su anterior oración, por aquella pregunta.

- Te recomiendo que cambies de táctica, esa ya está muy trillada. ¿crees que así, me tendrás en la cama para la media noche?- comentó la rubia de los fantásticos ojos verdes con total descaro, luego de que dejara de reír.

- Wow, imagino que toda esa confianza debe ser fruto del conjunto de fina lencería que usas esta noche.- espetó Hao con premura, sin rendirse ante la acusación de esa mujer.

- ¿Adivino?... ¿Victoria Secret´s?- terminó el chico si un ápice de vergüenza al realizar ese comentario.

- Lamento decepcionarte cariño, pero no llevo ropa interior.- le comunicó tranquilamente Mary, sorprendiéndolo por la facilidad con la que podía hablar de aquellos íntimos detalles con un desconocido, por lo que se ganó una mirada de total desconfianza y extrañeza por parte de él.

- Pica, además así se facilita mi trabajo.- continúo Mary "La Sirena", sonriéndole sensualmente y dejándole momentáneamente sin palabras.

- Ah… Eso lo explica todo, quieres hacer la cuota del día a mis costillas.- soltó Hao con desdén, la chica lo miró sin dejar de analizar su semblante ni un segundo.

- ¿Cuánto por la noche?- le interrogó él, en tono seco y amargo, como si de verdad ya nada en el mundo pudiera llegar a sorprenderlo, aunque la actitud de aquella muchacha lo hacía bastante bien.

- No tienes suficiente en los bolsillos, para pagar ni por los cinco minutos que llevamos hablando.- terció la muchacha, volviendo a sonreír mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto.

- No estés tan segura, ¿tienes cambio para un dólar?- volvió a atacar él, quitando una mano del volante para luego tenderle el billete verde que había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos, ya que finalmente había encontrado con quien desquitar toda la frustración y la rabia que sentía en aquel momento.

- Nunca le digo que no, a un dólar.- dijo Mary, tomando el billete que él le tendía y guardándolo de inmediato.

- 19 más de esos y tienes para el taxi.- Hao escondió su sorpresa tras aquella frase, sin saber porqué le seguía el juego a la rubia sentada a su lado.

- Gracias, aunque como no sé contar…- musitó quedamente Marion, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Me lo temía.- se limitó a contestar fríamente Hao, cansado ya.

- Sabes… Eres demasiado guapo, para que seas tan amargado.- compartió con Hao sus pensamientos la mujer.

- No insistas, no voy a amenizar tu fiesterita privada.- le aclaró él, son total soltura y firmeza, haciendo que la muchacha de ojos erráticos, le mirara de una forma que no supo como interpretar hasta que volvió a escuchar su bella voz.

- Oh, así que de verdad piensas que estoy flirteando contigo…- Mary pareció entenderlo todo, repentinamente.

- Era en serio lo que me decías entonces… ¿tratabas de ofenderme?- preguntó, frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero sin dejar de hacerlo blanco de su profunda y enigmática mirada.

- Solo no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo. Las mujeres como tú no me interesan.- afirmó el castaño, hablándole lenta y enfáticamente. Mary volvió a sonreír de una forma casi hipnotizante, que a Hao le molestó sobremanera.

- Aplícate el cuento, corazón. Aquí el único que ha estado perdiendo el tiempo, eres tú.- musitó con voz modulada y dulce, como si fuera la de una niña pequeña.

- ¿No me digas?- exclamó él, clavando sus castaños ojos en el rostro de la chica, mientras que esta parecía completamente desinteresada en seguir con aquella conversación.

- No has debido poner tus lindos ojitos en Anna, una mujer como ella te queda grande.- soltó sin ninguna clase de reparos Mary, pues ella era una persona acostumbrada a llamar las cosas por su nombre y no tenía porque hacer una excepción con alguien que se había comportado con ella de una forma tan grosera.

- Cierra la boca.- casi gritó él, apretando las manos que mantenía sobre el volante.

- Ya Matilda te lo dijo, deberías hacerle caso.- declaró con voz normal, pero no sin dejar de sorprenderse de la manera en que aquél chico había perdido los estribos por un comentario tan simple como ese.

- El escuchar las conversaciones ajenas debe ser normal para las mujeres de tu categoría, así que para que reclamar…- quiso atacarla él, para desquitarse por la forma en que Mary había dado con su talón de Aquiles.

- Piensa lo que quieras, pero acepta mi consejo. Por tu bien, hazle caso a Matty.- se limitó a decirle ella, ignorando por completo la furia y el veneno que claramente contenía la aseveración de Hao.

- No recuerdo haberte pedido consejo, ni a Matty. Así que ambas pueden guardárselos.- siseó amargamente el moreno de ojos castaños.

- Yo solo quería evitarte una pena…- murmuró brevemente la mujer, con mucha sinceridad, por extraño que parezca.

- Por supuesto, si tienes toda la pinta de ser una buena samaritana, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?- declaró el chico moreno con sarcasmo marcado.

- Es en serio. Te confesaré algo…- dijo Mary, volviéndose para observar el perfil del apuesto castaño.

- Desde que te vi esta noche sentí una fuerte atracción hacia ti, no sé por qué…- expresó ella con una resolución envidiable, se notaba que no era del tipo de personas que se guardan las cosas o que temen expresar abiertamente lo que sienten.

- Tal vez, porque soy sencillamente irresistible.- rezó con convicción y algo de arrogancia el mayor de los hermanos Asakura.

- Tal vez, pero más bien creo que fue ese algo indefinido que hallé en tus ojos…- le concedió ella algo de razón, pero sin desistir de su intención de revelarle la impresión que el chico Asakura le había causado.

- No lo entendí entonces, pero ahora lo hago… es ella, es Anna.- musitó Mary suavemente, y el corazón de Hao comenzó a palpitar con fuerza sin que pudiera evitarlo.

- Es algo que no puedo explicar. Siento cierta debilidad por los hombres que osan fijarse en ella.- continúo la chica, llevándose una mano a la mandíbula como si todavía meditara sobre ese asunto.

- Me causan curiosidad.- resolvió finalmente que esa era la causa de la extraña atracción que sentía hacia Horo, e incluso hacia el muchacho que justo en ese momento conducía a su lado.

- ¿Ah si?- Hao alzó una ceja algo intrigado, pero aun visiblemente molesto por los comentarios de la rubia.

- Sip, de hecho si no me hubiese enterado que estabas interesado en ella, muy seguramente a estas alturas ya estaría jugueteando contigo.- confesó la muchacha con malicia y un brillo travieso apareció en sus fascinantes ojos verdes.

- ¿Así que ella te intimida, después de todo?- le interrogó él, con voz firme.

- No, en lo absoluto. No le tengo miedo ni a Anna ni a la competencia, lo que pasa es que…- Marion Phauna guardó un minuto de silencio, mientras clavaba en el muchacho castaño sus bellos e intrigantes ojos verdes, sometiéndolo a un escrutinio que le incomodó mucho.

- A los hombres que como tú están enamorados de Anna, les espera tanto dolor… que se ganan mi respeto.- terció ella de una forma tan fría y que a él le pareció tan cargada de maldad, que le hizo detener la marcha del auto enseguida casi por inercia.

- Se acabó, te bajas aquí.- dijo él, en un tono de voz tan sombrío que asustó a Mary.

- ¿Qué?- alcanzó a preguntar ella, más por no creer lo que había escuchado que por no haberlo entendido.

- Lo que oíste, abajo.- ordenó el chico, sin dudar en hacerle ver sus deseos.

- No hablas en serio.- recitó la muchacha italiana, tratando de convencerse de que eso no estaba pasando, mientras clavaba en los fríos y castaños ojos de Hao su desafiante mirada.

- A ver… estoy esperando.- volvió a insistir él, mirándola con tenacidad.

- De ningún modo me voy a bajar aquí, estamos en medio de la nada. Me rehúso.- exclamó ella fieramente, cruzándose de brazos.

- Está bien, entonces te ayudaré.- le aseguró Hao Asakura con convicción, mientras que se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y bajaba del auto, para rodearlo luego, y abrir la puerta del copiloto sin más, haciendo que la mujer le dirigiera una mirada furiosa que él sencillamente ignoró olímpicamente.

- No te atrevas… ¿qué haces?- le gritó Mary, cuando el muchacho se inclinó y desabrochó el cinturón que protegía la integridad física de la hermosa chica, para agarrarla por la muñeca y tratar de hacerla salir del auto.

- No. Suéltame.- dijo la chica, al tiempo que peleaba desaforadamente por mantenerse en el interior del auto negro, del que Hao Asakura intentaba sacarla.

- Quieta…- siseó él, cuando a la fuerza la arrancaba del lugar al que ella se aferraba por todos los medios posibles, sin éxito por cierto.

- Bájame, estás de manicomio.- gritaba ella, oponiéndose a permanecer más en los brazos del moreno que la había sacado ya cargada de su auto.

- Te digo que me bajes, maldito cavernícola.- no paraba de gritarle, tratando de golpearlo con una fuerza que no poseía.

- ¡Auch!- soltó un gritito de dolor y sorpresa, cuando Hao le tiró sobre unos arbustos que se hallaban al costado de la carretera.

- Así está mejor.- dijo el muchacho castaño con malicia, sacudiéndose las manos y dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia el auto.

- ¡Hao, hey!... ni se te ocurra dejarme aquí.- gritó Marion con la poca voz que le quedaba, debido a la falta de aliento por la anterior lucha.

- Adiós "Sirena".- declaró el con un tonito mezcla de desdén y burla, mirándola por encima del hombro sin dejar de caminar.

- No, espera… ¿Qué se supone que haré para llegar al hotel?- le preguntó la hermosa rubia, tratando de incorporarse lo más rápido posible. Hao se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla.

- Tienes bonitas piernas, úsalas.- declaró descaradamente, mientras recorría las esbeltas piernas con sus ojos castaños, para luego darse vuelta y proseguir su camino.

- Te juro que te ganarás mi respeto.- agregó sonriendo maléficamente, antes de abordar el vehículo.

- Maldito pedazo de…. ¡arrrght!- le gritó Mary "La Sirena" enfurecida, arrojándole uno de sus finos zapatos de tacón alto, cuando el auto empezó a alejarse tras haber sido puesto en marcha por Hao.

-SK-

Pilika metió lentamente la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta de igual forma, por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó el hombre a su lado; Liserg no podía negar que le gustaba mucho el que ella pareciera no querer dejarlo ir todavía. La vio juguetear por un minuto con el juego de llaves, sin guardarlo aun en el bolso de mano que llevaba esa noche.

- Gracias, de veras necesitaba distraerme.- le dijo ella con una dulzura que a él le conmovió.

- Yo encantado te distraeré todo lo que quieras, me gusta verte sonreír.- declaró él con igual dulzura, para luego acariciarle una mejilla, que de inmediato se tornó de color escarlata.

- Y también cuando te sonrojas.- musitó él quedamente, inclinándose un poco para alcanzar sus labios y besarle con suavidad y delicadeza; beso que por supuesto ella aceptó y correspondió de igual manera.

- Pasa, te invito un café.- le ofreció ella luego de que se separaran y él obedeció sin chistar.

- Vaya…- musitó la chica en voz lo suficientemente audible, como para que Liserg la escuchara.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él.

- Tiene un mensaje nuevo.- comentó Pilika imitando la voz de la maquina automática antes de presionar el botón que le permitiría reproducir el mensaje en cuestión, haciendo que Liserg esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pili…- se escuchó una voz masculina, que ella de inmediato reconoció como la de su hermano mayor, por lo que casi se rompe el cuello al voltear enseguida hacia la máquina.

- Soy yo Horo, quise asegurarme que estuvieras bien. De verdad siento haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo, me han sucedido muchas cosas…- la voz del mensaje confirmó que justamente, se trataba de su hermano mayor. Pilika se acercó hasta la mesa donde reposaba aquel aparato y clavó en él su azul mirada.

- Sé que no debí irme de la forma en que lo hice, corriendo tras Anna; solo quiero que sepas que estoy bien y que trataré de volver a casa en cuanto me sea posible y también, que confió en ti.- continuaba hablando su hermano y ella se mortificó pensando en que si no hubiera salido aquella noche, muy seguramente hubiera hablado directamente con él.

- Nunca te hubiera dejado sola, si no estuviera seguro de que sabrías como defenderte… Te quiero hermanita.- terminó finalmente y ella quiso asegurarse de que no había más, sin siquiera notar que Liserg ya estaba a su lado hacía un buen rato.

- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- preguntó el muchacho inglés, rodeándola con un brazo por encima de los hombros.

- Muy bien. Por un momento realmente pensé que se había olvidado de mí.- musitó ella quedamente, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por retener las lágrimas que ya anegaban sus ojos.

- Nadie podría olvidarse de ti.- declaró Liserg con total convicción, depositando un beso en su cabeza y haciendo que una sonrisita, así como también un pequeño rubor aparecieran en el hermoso rostro de la chica de Hokkaido.

- Voy por tu café.- espetó ella rápidamente y se apartó de él, para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

- Pili…- el chico le llamó con suavidad.

- ¿Si?- respondió ella, desde donde preparaba el café.

- Esa Anna de la que hablaba tu hermano, ¿quién es?- no vaciló en interrogarle esta vez el muchacho de los ojos esmeraldas, ya que no podía dejar de sentir que le revolvían el estómago con una batidora cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre.

- Mi mejor amiga y socia cofundadora de la empresa.- le informó la Usui con calma.

- Se fue a casar al Japón y como mi hermano está loco por ella, se fue detrás.- terminó de explicarle al llegar junto a él y tenderle la taza del caliente líquido.

- Ah, ya veo.- musitó él con simpleza, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que esa Anna y su Anna tuvieran algo que ver, sabía que se hallaba algo paranoico desde que esa chica había desaparecido de su vida, así nada más sin mediar palabra.

- Muy rico. Eh… ¿Pilika?- le llamó nuevamente la atención de la muchacha, que se encontraba disfrutando también del café recién hecho.

- ¿Sí?- contestó ella, concediéndole toda su atención.

- Debo regresar a Londres.- le comunicó sin más, el corazón de Pilika se encogió al escucharle, pero intentó disimularlo.

- Claro, allí es donde vives.- comentó ella, de manera demasiado casual, mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón cercano al teléfono.

- No quiero dejarte sola.- explicó él, dejando la taza en una mesita cercana y clavando sus encantadores ojos verde esmeralda en ella.

- Y yo no quiero que te vayas, pero ya has retrasado demasiado tu regreso por mi culpa.- musitó ella en un tono de voz bajo pero firme.

- Te has portado conmigo como nadie lo había hecho antes, eres demasiado especial para mí Liserg.- no tardó en hacerle saber y le dedicó una sonrisa triste, que hizo que el chico se acercara a ella de inmediato.

- Jamás había conocido a alguien como tú y te voy a extrañar muchísimo.- terminó por confesarle ella, y aquellas palabras a Liserg le supieron a gloria.

- Pilika, volveré.- le aseguró el muchacho inglés, con gran resolución llegando a su lado.

- Te estaré esperando.- dijo ella dejando la taza de café a un lado, levantándose a su vez solo para, solo para ser envuelta en un abrazo por parte de Liserg Diethel.

- Eso espero, porque creo…- comenzó el muchacho, hablándole muy quedo al oído.

- No. Tengo la certeza de que me estoy enamorando de ti.- terminó de decirle, haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica a quien abrazaba temblara ligeramente, por la emoción que le embargó al escuchar aquella declaración de amor.

- ¿Qué?- fue lo único coherente capaz de decir Pilika Usui, separándose del chico de cabellos y ojos verdes.

- ¿Pensaste que era un juego?, ¿qué quería divertirme antes de volver a mi ciudad natal?- le preguntó él con un tono de broma, que ella no pareció notar.

- No, pero es que…- comenzó a explicarse la bella muchacha, pero se vio interrumpida por él nuevamente.

- Siento decirte, que esto es en serio.- le aclaró él, encantado por la forma en que su confesión había cambiado la actitud de la chica que tenía al frente.

- Las cosas que dices, las cosas que haces… todo me gusta de ti.- le explicó en voz baja y dulce, y es que no podía dirigirse a ella más que con ternura… Pilika eso le inspiraba.

- Liserg…- pronunció su nombre, sin saber que más decir, pues aun no podía creer del todo que aquello le sucediera a ella… ¿acaso podría ser más afortunada?

- Me gustaste desde el primer momento que te vi, desesperada, buscando aquella agenda en la oficina de tu hermano.- le dijo él tranquilamente y ella lo miró boquiabierta.

- ¿Noooo?, ¿con todo y colitas?- le interrogó entre risas.

- Especialmente con las colitas. De hecho, creo que eso fue lo que me conquistó.- él le contestó de la misma forma, con una hermosa sonrisa adornándole el rostro, haciéndolo más guapo aun frente a ella.

- Tu también me encantas, nadie me había hecho sentir tan especial.- admitió ella en voz alta, algo que ya había admitido su corazón hace mucho, volviendo a acercarse a él para rodearlo con sus brazos por la cintura.

- Me cuesta creerlo.- le dijo él, mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

- Es la verdad. Por eso quiero que vayamos despacio, ¿si?- le pidió ella, levantando el rostro que había escondido en su pecho para mirarle directamente a los verdes ojos.

- No me crees, ¿verdad?- preguntó él y un dejo de tristeza se hizo evidente en su varonil voz.

- No es eso Liserg. Yo solo quiero que nos tomemos todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de lo que sentimos, que aprendamos más el uno del otro.- trató de disipar todas las dudas que pudieran haberse suscitado en su interior.

- Yo no soy toda dulzura, tengo mis ratos malos.- le dijo ella, con voz realmente seria al tiempo que se alejaba de él, deshaciendo el anterior e íntimo abrazo.

- ¿Ah si?- preguntó el apuesto y amble muchacho inglés, arqueando una de sus cejas.

- Hey, estoy hablando en serio aquí.- espetó ella, fingiendo estar ofendida pero celebrando interiormente el buen humor de su interlocutor.

- No quiero ilusionarme en vano, demos un paso a la vez… Así nadie saldrá herido, ¿no lo crees?- esta vez no hubo rastro alguno de broma, más bien quería hacerle entender al muchacho frente a ella las razones por las cuales pensaba que aquello era lo mejor.

- Eres demasiado lógica y fría, pero tendrás todo lo que quieras, bonita. Lo que tú quieras.- recalcó él, mirándola con todo el amor que era capaz de sentir, reflejado en el verde esmeralda de sus pupilas.

- Lo único que quiero es a ti.- dijo ella entonces con dulzura.

- A mí ya me tienes, pequeña.- declaró el muchacho, obsequiándole una bella sonrisa para luego tomar una de las delicadas y femeninas manos entre las suyas, y acariciarle con fervor antes de depositar en ella un dulce beso, que logró nuevamente que la sangre de Pilika Usui se agolpara en sus mejillas.

- Creo que llegó la hora de irme.- comunicó lo más serenamente posible el chico inglés.

- No, ya… tan rápido. ¿no puedes quedarte ni un ratito más?- pidió ella, en un susurro triste.

- No, Pili. Mi vuelo sale mañana a primera hora… así que creo, que dejaré que me extrañes.- comentó él, deseando con toda el alma que ocurriera así, ella quería ir despacio… esta bien, irían despacio, pero realmente esperaba que aquel tiempo que estarían el uno sin el otro después de compartir tantas cosas juntos, sirviera para que ella despejará cualquier duda o temor que pudiera albergar su corazón.

- Ya lo estoy haciendo.- declaró la chica de cabellos azul sin hacerse esperar, acompañándole a la puerta.

- Regresaré, promete que me esperarás.- prácticamente rogó, levantando el rostro de su amada con una gentil mano, antes de clavar sus maravillosos ojos verdes en los azul celestes de ella.

- Aquí estaré, lo juro.- declaró la ainu con firmeza y seguridad, haciendo que él le regalara otro dulce beso en los labios, gesto que ella aprovechó para rodear su cuello con los brazos atrayéndolo y así poder profundizar el beso aun más.

- SK-

El hombre alto, de ojos y cabellos negros alzó la vista solo para ver aparecer ante sus ojos la esbelta silueta de la mujer a quien había estado esperando alrededor de unos diez minutos, desde el momento en el que se había retirado para advertir a la mayor de los hermanos Tao sobre su presencia en esa casa.

- La señorita Jun dice que no podrá atenderlo, así que creo que lo mejor es que se vaya.- espetó con firmeza y sin ningún tipo de miramientos hacia él, la hermosa ama de llaves alemana de los Asakura.

- ¿Así que eso dice, eh?- declaró él hombre, sonriendo tristemente para casi de inmediato ponerse de pie, dejando la taza que un minuto antes llevara a su boca.

- Quizá sea mejor que no vuelva, no parece tener mucho interés en usted "Doctor".- volvió a hablar la mujer, haciendo especial énfasis en la ultima palabra que pronunciara.

- Lo sé… Gracias por el café, y por el consejo Kanna.- comunicó el joven, regalándole una inclinación con la cabeza, solo para demostrar el gran respeto que le inspiraba aquella mujer, que estaba completamente al tanto de las andanzas de Jun y del tipo de relación que mantenía con él, desde hacía un largo tiempo ya. Ryu la miró por última vez, antes de abandonar aquella gran mansión por la puerta trasera y dirigirse hacia su auto.

Una hermosa mujer rubia de fulminantes ojos verdes caminaba visiblemente fastidiada y descolocada a lo largo de una oscura y vacía carretera, le era increíble creer que llevaba más de veinte minutos en esas y por allí no pasaba ni siquiera una rosa del desierto, ahogó un suspiro de frustración y desentendimiento, pensando en que karma era el que pagaba, ¿qué era eso tan malo que podía haber hecho en su vida pasada, para que ahora tuviera que pasar por todo aquello?, Mary volvió a suspirar mirando al cielo, creyendo que empezaba a desvariar al pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Por qué demonios simplemente no se quedó callada?, Nooo, tenía que abrir la boca y provocar a ese odioso y malvado hombre de forma tal, que terminara dejándola ahí, botada en medio de la nada… Sus preciosos ojos se posaron con desprecio entonces en el teléfono celular que llevaba en una de sus manos, el que estaba como muerto.

- ¡Rayos!, ¿de qué me sirve tener este aparato?, si se queda sin señal cuando más lo necesito.- gritó encolerizada, para luego lanzar el aparato con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, dándose este contra el asfalto de la carretera y rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

- Ya estoy cansada de caminar, ¡ouch!- gimió la muchacha, puesto que el tacón de su zapato derecho terminó cediendo debido a la larga caminata, haciéndole casi caer en ese preciso instante y maltratarse un poco el tobillo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?... – Marion levantó la cabeza sobresaltada al escuchar aquella voz, tan embebida había estado en sus pensamientos que no había notado aquel auto al acercarse.

- ¿Necesita ayuda?- volvió a hacerse escuchar el hombre que conducía aquella cafetera a la que Mary dudaba en llamar "auto".

- Hola... gracias a Dios. Dígame una cosa señor, ¿por aquí no pasan taxis?- se dirigió a él con mucha amabilidad la mujer, mirándole con algo de inquietud e impaciencia.

- A esta hora y por esta vía, lo dudo mucho… ¿viene de una fiesta?, ¿está perdida?- dejó entrever Ryu su curiosidad, pues era algo poco común ver a mujeres de su condición caminando a solas por un camino que llevaba a los suburbios.

- Podría decirse, tuve un pequeño "percance" y terminé en mitad de la carretera, sola…- aclaró la mujer con una nota de sarcasmo muy bien escondida en su voz dulce.

- Me he cansado de esperar un taxi, un autobús, lo que sea…- aseveró la muchacha, mirando de un lado a otro la exageradamente vacía carretera.

- Pero esto parece un desierto.- concluyó con simpleza, volviendo a ahogar un suspiro que indicaba el fastidio y la indignación que sentía.

- Es un sector muy alejado, es cierto. Si quiere la puedo llevar.- le ofreció Ryu, sonriéndole amablemente, Mary le miró perpleja, mientras comenzaba a cotejar las posibilidad. Él iba solo, pero aun así ella no era reconocida por abordar autos con desconocidos.

- Pues no sé, ya me ha pasado antes…- exclamó la mujer rubia con total cansancio, evidente en la voz. De solo recordar en que precisamente por aceptar un favor como ese, había terminado vagando sola por aquella desierta carretera, exponiéndose a cualquier tipo de peligro, debido a que al señor Hao Asakura no pareció gustarle en lo absoluto, que ella compartiera con él una verdad que acababa de descubrir.

- Tome.- le escuchó decir al hombre nuevamente, antes de que ella pudiera cortar el hilo de sus anteriores pensamientos.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó de manera automática, al observar extrañada el objeto que el hombre en cuestión le tendía.

- Las llaves del auto, ¿sabe manejar?- fue la pregunta que él hizo y de repente todo estuvo bastante claro para Mary.

La chica manejaba con gran habilidad, Ryu como se había presentado un minuto atrás el hombre que le había sacado de todo esa embarazoso embrollo en el que Hao y su mal carácter le habían metido, le había indicado aun más amablemente si se podía, el camino que debía llevar para llegar hasta el centro de aquella ciudad que Mary todavía no conocía muy bien.

- Y puedo preguntar de donde venía, es que… antes de que usted apareciera, no se veía ni una sola alma.- preguntó casualmente la muchacha, más que nada para hacer algo de conversación, los silencios prolongados definitivamente no eran lo suyo.

- De ver a una amiga, aunque realmente no la vi.- musitó el hombre quedamente, con la vista perdida en el camino.

- Por su cara, puedo adivinar que no era simplemente una amiga.- aseveró la mujer, puesto que esa cara de funeral ya la había visto antes.

- Pues… es que yo creí que era algo más, pero ya ve.- no se inmutó al contarle el hombre, aun cuando tampoco cambió su semblante triste.

Mary lo miró atentamente por el rabillo del ojo, a decir verdad el hombre parecía realmente decepcionado.

- Hay que besar muchos sapos, antes de dar con el príncipe azul. Princesa en su caso…- declaró con sorna, haciendo que Ryu la mirara por reflejo.

- Si, pero es que Jun… en realidad parecía ser mi princesa.- declaró él, suspirando profundamente.

- ¿Jun Tao?- repitió la mujer rubia, clavando en él sus ojos verdes que ahora brillaban intensamente. Así que la señorita Tao no era una santa después de todo, no podía dejar de sorprenderse ante ese hecho. ¿Qué tipo de relación llevaba entonces con Lee?

- ¿La conoce?- preguntó él a su vez, a lo que lo que Mary asintió levemente.

- Algo así. Pensé que se hallaba comprometida…- intentó caminar sobre ese terreno, después de todo Ryu ya se hallaba decepcionado por la situación con Jun, no tendría importancia alguna el indagar un poquito más en ese asunto.

- Lo está, pero es complicado… él da la impresión de no quererla y yo supuse que podría…- comenzó él pero se interrumpió enseguida, clavando sus ojos de nuevo en el camino.

- Soy tan idiota.- aseguró el hombre de cabello negro y Mary lo miró con algo de pena, algo le decía que ella solo había jugado con él, pero siempre limpio.

- Todos nos equivocamos, Ryu… ya llegará la correcta.- le aseguró, antes de comenzar a ver luces e internarse en la jungla de asfalto llamada "civilización".

- Muchísimas gracias, de no ser por usted no quiero ni pensar que podría haber pasado…- le dijo Mary al bajarse del auto diez minutos después frente al hotel en que se hallaba hospedada, sonriéndole de verdad agradecida.

- Fue un placer ayudarle, cuídese Marion.- le pidió el muchacho, correspondiendo a su sonrisa al despedirse de ella.

- Lo haré, adiós.- se terminó de despedir la chica, haciéndole una señal con la mano en la que llevaba chal y zapatos, antes de dirigirse a la suntuosa entrada de tan elegante hotel.

- Al fin llegué… me lo tengo merecido por confiada.- se dijo a si misma, a manera de regaño, mientras atravesaba el lobby totalmente iluminado y se dirigía hacia la recepción.

- Señorita Marion, hasta que aparece.- una hermosa muchacha morena de ojos rasgados le salió al paso de inmediato, se le veía algo preocupada, aunque al imaginarse el estado lamentable en el que seguramente se encontraba, Mary no dudaba del por qué.

- Han preguntado tres veces por usted en la última hora.- musitó la chica siguiéndola hacia los ascensores, que estaban a un costado de la recepción. Mary le miró extrañada.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó sin dudar, justo en el momento que se escuchaba a un teléfono repicar.

- Ahí está otra vez.- dijo la chica que le acompañaba, señalando el ruidoso aparato que su compañera en la recepción del hotel ya contestaba.

- Aló… eh, si…- habló dubitativamente la muchacha, que había levantado el auricular… Mary le hizo una seña con la que le preguntó si era para ella, por lo que la chica asintió y entonces la rubia le dio a entender que indagara sobre la identidad de la persona que llamaba, sin mediar palabra.

- Digo, un momento… Perdón, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?- le escuchó decir a la recepcionista.

- Asakura Hao…- repitió el nombre en voz alta la mujer, para que Marion que ya se hallaba frente a ella pudiera escuchar sin ningún problema.

La ira comenzó a formarse de nuevo en el interior de la hermosa rubia de ojos verdes, con la sola mención de su nombre, por lo que le dio a entender a la muchacha con gestos y palabras que no llegaron a ser pronunciadas, que no la pasara al teléfono.

- No señor, la señorita Phauna aun no aparece.- respondió la chica con firmeza, luego de que entendiera lo que quería la mujer frente a ella.

- Como no señor, a sus ordenes.- terminó de decir la recepcionista, indicando el fin de la llamada antes de colgar el teléfono.

- ¿Cuántas veces dijiste que ha llamado?- le interrogó entonces, la mujer vestida de rojo.

- Con esta van 4 veces, eh… esta vez sonaba algo preocupado.- agregó la muchacha, luego de que su compañera tomara su lugar también tras la recepción.

- ¿De verdad?, pues me alegra.- espetó la mujer con algo de dureza, haciendo que su melodiosa voz sonara algo ronca.

- Muchas gracias. Si vuelve a llamar, tú sigue negándome.- ordenó la chica y sin más, se alejó lentamente hacia los ascensores.

- Como usted desee, señorita.- se sintió en la obligación de responder la otra.

- Hasta mañana.- se despidió Mary regalándoles una sonrisa, antes de cerrar el ascensor en el que ya se había adentrado.

-SK-

Anna descansaba acomodada entre los brazos de su apuesto y moreno esposo, no podía negar que era allí donde mejor se encontraba, luego de que aceptara viajar a Japón y hacer todo lo que había prometido hacer a Yohmei. Aun cuando al principio Yoh y ella se llevaban de la patada, aun cuando su rechazo hacia ella no podía ser más evidente y aun cuando ella sabía que había sido orillado a casarse en contra de su voluntad, en ese momento no se cambiaba por nadie, era en aquellos momentos que vivía con él… cuando hablaban y se sinceraban o cuando simplemente se dejaban llevar por sus impulsos y bajas pasiones en los que mejor se sentía. Él era lo único que necesitaba para olvidarse del mundo, de esa casa y de la multitud de problemas que amenazaban por acabar con su férrea voluntad, con su orgullo, con ella.

- Yoh… no te llegas ni a imaginar todo el bien que me haces…- declaró sin saber porque lo hacía.

- Debo empezar a cuidarme, si no quiero enredarme la vida. Te estás convirtiendo en algo así, como mi dosis personal.- continuó la rubia, ahogando una risita al pensar que le estaba comparando con una droga. Pero es que en el fondo ella sabía, conocía a la perfección lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser ese tipo de situación.

- Aquello que necesito para sentirme en paz, tranquila…- musitó lo último en un hilito de voz, ¿realmente ese chico era tan importante en su vida?, ¿de verdad sentía todo lo que le estaba diciendo?, ¿y si se equivocaba?, ¿y si él llegaba a pensar que ella podría llegar a sentir algo más hacia él?... ¡Diablos!, ¿acaso estaba perdiendo la razón?

- ¿Yoh?, ¿Yoh, me estás escuchando?- preguntó con cautela, dándose vuelta y levantando la cabeza para mirar el rostro de su esposo, que yacía rendido mientras le abrazaba por la espalda.

- Mejor… ya comenzaba a decir puras estupideces.- reconoció en voz alta la rubia, luego de constatar el estado de su moreno esposo, para luego acomodarse y permitirse disfrutar del roce de su piel desnuda contra la suya, allí encerrada entre aquellos fuertes brazos.

-SK-

- ¿Señora Anna?- Anna levantó la mirada negra de los documentos que releía, al escuchar la ya familiar voz de su secretaria en Asakura & Asoc.

- Dime…- le instó a hablar la rubia.

- La buscan… Adelante señorita Phauna.- indicó la mujer, quien esperaba con la puerta entreabierta, cediéndole el paso a una hermosa y deslumbrante rubia de ojos verdes, vestida sobriamente con un pantalón negro con delgadas rayas blancas verticales y de talle alto que le quedaba a la perfección, camisa blanca mangas largas y un chaleco a juego.

- Gracias.- dijo la recién llegada, dirigiéndose a la secretaria quien se encargaba ya de cerrar la puerta.

- Llevo 3 días esperando tu visita.- fue la bienvenida que le dio la otra rubia, indicándole una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

- Se nota, tu secretaria me hizo pasar de inmediato apenas le di mi nombre.- respondió tranquilamente Marion, tomando asiento frente a ella.

- He intentado localizarte, te he llamado al hotel pero nunca estás y el celular aparece como desconectado.- le informó Anna con voz gélida, que en ella sonaba bastante normal.

- ¿De quien te escondes?- preguntó entonces, pero el interrogante quedó en el aire en el momento que la puerta de la oficina se escuchó abrirse.

- Anna… disculpa, no sabía que estabas ocupada.- la voz de Hao Asakura llenó el lugar, por lo que la rubia de ojos negros volcó en él toda su atención, interrogándolo con la mirada.

- Len está al teléfono, pregunta por ti.- explicó el castaño, el motivo por el cual se atrevió a irrumpir de aquella forma en la oficina de su bella cuñada.

- ¿Dónde?- preguntó la chica, bastante interesada en hablar con el chino.

- En mi oficina.- dijo Hao, clavando por un segundo los ojos en la otra mujer que se hallaba sumida en total silencio y con la mirada puesta exclusivamente en Anna.

- Permíteme un minuto, Sirena.- solicitó la de los ojos negros, disponiéndose a salir del lugar.

- Adelante.- fue la respuesta que le dio la otra rubia, sin parecer inmutarse ante la presencia del mayor de los Asakura.

Anna salió por la puerta de la oficina que Hao aun mantenía entreabierta y se dispuso a dirigirse a la oficina de éste para atender la llamada de Len, dejando solos a Hao y a Mary, momento que el primero aprovechó para acercarse a la chica, quien seguía allí sentada como si no se percatara de su presencia.

- Así que, estás viva después de todo.- casi le ronroneó el joven al oído, al acercarse por detrás.

- Mejor suerte para la próxima.- comentó esta, con total desinterés, inalterable, mirando siempre al frente.

- En el hotel dicen que ya no te tienen registrada como huésped.- le comunicó Hao de la misma forma en que lo había hecho antes.

- Entonces, así debe ser.- sentenció Marion, sin gastarse en él ni una sola de sus miradas, antes de que ambos cayeran en un silencio pesado, que duró alrededor de cinco largos minutos y que él se encargó de romper.

- Vaya economía de palabras. Supongo que ya se te quitaron las ganas de disfrutar de mi compañía, ¿no es así, Sirenita?- comentó él con aires de inocencia, que ella jamás creería, para apoyarse en una esquina del escritorio logrando así, clavar en ella su castaña y burlona mirada.

- ¿Tienes más billetes de un dólar en los bolsillos?, creo que me faltan 19 para el taxi.- exclamó Mary "La Sirena" con acidez extrema, mirándole por primera vez desde que entrara a la habitación, en una clara expresión de desafío.

- Eres buena, pero yo soy mejor.- le aclaró el inquietante muchacho moreno y guapo, peligrosamente cerca al rostro de la chica, cuyo semblante era inmutable.

- Hao… gracias, ¿algo más?- declaró Anna, al entrar ruidosamente a la oficina donde su cuñado se había quedado para hacerle compañía a su visitante mientras ella regresaba.

- No, está todo bien.- resolvió el interrogante de la rubia de ojos negros, que acaba de llegar.

- Hasta luego señorita Phauna, espero que nos honre nuevamente con su visita.- se despidió el muchacho, desempeñando supremamente bien su papel de caballero.

- Muy amable de su parte, señor Asakura… pero dejo Japón esta misma noche.- comentó de manera casual Marion, sin dejar nada en evidencia.

- No puede ser. Espero que por lo menos se haya llevado una buena impresión de nuestro país.- le hizo saber con tal cinismo Hao, que Mary no pudo más que dirigirle una de sus más bellas y calculadas sonrisas para corresponder a ese gesto "tan" gentil de su parte.

- La mejor, no lo dude. Me saluda a su madre y a su prima, por favor.- pidió la chica con tranquilidad forzada, pues pensaba que ese tipo era de lo peor, pero sabía que no debía darle el gusto de verla retorcerse de la rabia por su culpa.

- Como guste, señorita.- acabó él con suma amabilidad, que a Anna le parecía exagerada.

- Permiso Anna.- dijo y se dirigió a la puerta, por la que salió rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido?, dijiste que te ibas a quedar mínimo una semana.- le recordó Anna, recorriendo el camino que le llevaba hasta su escritorio, quedándose de pie tras él, mirando fijamente a Mary, quien parecía más seria que de costumbre.

- Mis problemas son los que menos te importan, Anna. No nos hagamos las tontas.- la sorprendió Marion con aquella aseveración.

- Uy… ¿por qué tan ruda de pronto?- se limitó a preguntarle, ¿acaso Hao le había hecho pasar un mal rato?, porque la actitud de ambos al despedirse, le había resultado algo curiosa.

- Dijiste que querías hablar.- sentenció la otra rubia, que seguía sentada y le devolvía ahora la mirada a Anna.

- Y así es…- comenzó a decir la nueva dueña de Asakura & Asoc., pero se vio interrumpida.

¿Qué te parece si comienzo yo?…- solicitó, sin darle espacio a responder.

- ¿Quién es Liserg Diethel?- preguntó de una forma tan directa Mary, que Anna por poco queda sin habla y es que nunca pensó que en realidad la chica de ojos verdes sospechara que ella lo conocía.

- El novio de Pilika, según me dijiste.- contestó Anna, poniendo especial cuidado en que su voz sonara igual que siempre.

- ¿No me piensas contar, cierto?- preguntó "La Sirena" mirándole directamente a los ojos, con claro desafío.

- No tengo nada que contar.- contestó la chica con resolución y seguridad, como siempre. Sin embargo Mary no le creyó en lo absoluto y Anna se dio cuenta por lo que cambió el tema instantáneamente.

- Además el tema del que quiero que hablemos, no tiene nada que ver con Pilika ni con su "novio".- le comunicó con frialdad, a lo que Mary parpadeó fingiendo perplejidad.

- ¿Ah no?... ¿de qué quiere hablar la princesa?- preguntó con sarcasmo marcado, que Anna optó por ignorar.

- La princesa quiere hablar sobre tu nuevo galán.- declaró Anna sin más, Mary no demostró sorpresa alguna, lo que de cierta manera le preocupó.

- Tengo entendido que estás saliendo con un actor de cine, bastante famoso, llamado…- su explicación se quedó inconclusa, ya que Mary volvió a interrumpirla.

- Lee Bruce Long.- pronunció agriamente el nombre del hombre con el que salía, según Anna.

- Exacto. Mary… ¿sabes que está comprometido hace varios años ya?- Anna se limitó a comentarle, con la fría tranquilidad de la que hacía gala.

- Sí, con Jun Tao.- musitó Marion y Anna no pudo hacer otra cosa diferente a sorprenderse.

- ¿Crees que eres la única mujer con cerebro que existe, Anna?, yo sé bien con quien me meto.- terció Mary con voz glacial, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Bien, como ya lo sabías, no me andaré con rodeos.- declaró rápidamente la rubia de ojos negros, recuperándose lo más pronto posible del asombro que le había causado escuchar lo del compromiso entre el tal Lee Bruce Long y Jun, de boca de Mary.

- Quiero que lo dejes libre, para que se case con Jun.- expresó Anna sus deseos ante la otra chica, quien enseguida sonrió amargamente.

- Ay Anna, si yo no lo tengo amarrado.- aclaró la italiana, poniéndose en pie de inmediato.

- ¿Por qué todos ustedes tienen la errada idea, de que yo encadeno hombres a los barrotes de mi cama?- preguntó con sorna, apartándose un poco del lugar donde antes había permanecido sentada.

- Te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor personal, Mary.- se volvió a escuchar la voz de Anna llenar la estancia, a la que le precedieron unos cuantos minutos de silencio, antes de que la otra rubia volviera a hacer uso de la palabra.

- Lee volverá con Jun cuando lo crea conveniente, y lo hará estando yo o no, en escena.- sentenció ella con una seguridad envidiable, una seguridad que Anna no tenía con respecto a ese asunto.

- ¿Sabes por qué, Anna?... porque la ama.- recitó cansinamente ella, volviendo a clavar sus maravillosos ojos en su interlocutora.

- ¿Estás segura de eso?- preguntó la dueña de la oficina, pues ella si dudaba… no conocía a Lee Bruce Long.

- Completamente.- le increpó Marion Phauna.

- Por otro lado… tú no me tienes confianza, y aun así te atreves a pedirme "favores personales".- dijo ella, asegurándose de hacerle ver la ironía.

- De grande quiero ser como tú, Annita.- expuso la chica en un tono que Anna comprendió, pero que no le gustó para nada.

- Liserg Diethel es una persona de mi pasado. De un pasado que quiero enterrar, y del que no estoy dispuesta a hablar…- le informó Anna logrando que la voz no se le quebrara al pronunciar el nombre del inglés.

- Ni contigo, ni con Horo, ni con nadie.- terminó de decirle Anna, encarándola al llegar junto a ella, sosteniendo la verde y extraña mirada de la que era dueña Marion.

- De acuerdo no me digas nada a mí, pero por la forma como te vi temblar con la sola mención de su nombre, creo que por lo menos deberías hablar con Pilika.- le aconsejó la muchacha con severidad, totalmente consciente de que Anna no le había pedido consejo alguno.

- Píensalo Anna, solo con ella.- volvió a insistir la joven, antes de abandonar aquella estancia dejando atrás a una pensativa mujer, que solo permanecía serena en apariencia.

-SK-

Esa misma tarde, luego de la visita de Marion y casi a punto de terminar la jornada laboral, Anna llegó por sí misma a una conclusión, tal vez había llegado la hora de enfrentar a los fantasmas de su pasado.

- Aquí están los documentos que le envía el jefe de recursos humanos.- dijo su secretaria, tendiéndole una gran carpeta gris.

- Gracias…- musitó Anna con lentitud.

- Con su permiso, señora…- se despidió su secretaria.

- Este…- Anna dudó sobre exactamente que debía decirle.

- Dígame.- pidió la mujer, girándose a verla.

- ¿Conoces el número de alguna aerolínea?- se obligó a sí misma a hablar, observando como la mujer le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, la que utiliza siempre la empresa.- comunicó con calma.

- Necesito que me reserves un tiquete, para el viernes de la próxima semana.- ordenó Anna con mayor resolución en su voz esta vez.

- Muy bien, señora. ¿Cuál es el destino?- preguntó la secretaria, anotando la información en una pequeña libreta.

- Roma, Italia.- la voz de Anna no reflejaba en lo absoluto todo el revuelo que se había armado en su interior, ante el inminente enfrentamiento con su pasado y la conversación futura que había decidido tener con su mejor amiga.

Mary tenía razón, por lo menos debía hablar con Pilika.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

Hola a todos, ¡sí, volví a aparecer con otra actualización jejeje!

Bueno en primer lugar, este año he tenido muchísimos inconvenientes y pues no había podido subir este capitulo, a pesar de tenerlo casi listo hace mucho tiempo, espero que les guste.

Respondo _**reviews cap 18**_:

Kamimura: Bueno me alegra de que ordenaras tus prioridades nena, y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y este capitulo. También tengo tiempo sin verte, desde el día de la broma de la boda, jajaja! (solo así aparecen, caray). Un beso, yo también te extraño.

Ire yamichii: sí, tarde muchísimo y bueno tampoco hubo RenxTamao pero ya habrá más de esa parejita que tanto te gusta, tranquila, lo prometo. Jajaja, a mí tampoco me convence para nada esa conversación, pero bueno ahí vamos poco a poco… por ahora no hay bebé, pero después quien sabe.

Minamo:jajaja, exacto… demasiado sexo, te entiendo, pero te doy un consejo, cuando no puedas leer algo así, copialo y cambia el formato, resulta más fácil. Y yo sigo, yo sigo…

Priss: Bueno, eso realmente sucede, ellos se atraen mucho y en este capitulo queda claro, y sí yo te entiendo… es difícil decidir la pareja, o más bien fue difícil porque ya está más que decidida. Bueno… gracias por todo, ja ne!

*PiPOcHi*: eh… sí, Yoh algo siente por Anna, ¡lo lamento!, chao.

. · ! * ] : Gracias por leer, de veras… y pues estoy de acuerdo sus vidas son bien enredadas, y aquí está la actualización.

Cheza A-Sakura: Muy fuerte eso que hiciste de leerlo en un día, yo escribo mucho, jajaja. De igual forma te agradezco el interés.

. · ! ] *: Lo siento de verdad, te juro que lo intento… pero es que no puedo cumplir con lo de la rapidez en las actualizaciones, y pues lo hago únicamente cuando dispongo de tiempo. Has leído otros fics míos, ¿cuáles?

Kaon-Sama: no creo que leas esto Joanna, no sé nada de ti hace años… pero bueno igual responderé a tu review, pues sip, lo acepto escribo muxo, y también acepto que me demoro con las actualizaciones y también sé que odias el YohxAnna, pero bueno ni modo, tenía que hacerlo o me linchaban… jajaja, con lo del apellido "falso" de Ryu, debo decir que no sé… escribí lo primero que se pasó por la mente, de todas formas era falso. Jajaja…. Tranquila, no hay bebés a la vista por ahora.

Yo: Diossssss, so sorry!

Makka'z: sip, tienes razón…. Bueno aquí está la actualización, si aun la quieres.

G K Evans: En lo de Erick y lo del muñeco no puedo estar más de acuerdo, yo siempre te dije que el muñequito oriental tenía que salir de escena, Erick es divino, súper buena gente… pero sé que tienes los ojos puesto en otra personita, en fin… tú no me puedes decir nada, tú tampoco actualizas y además ni me dejas reviews… pero espero que leas esto, por lo menos… adiós hija mía.

Camilein: Yo diría que más… ToT.

Annita-fic: Si, yo amo la vida… por eso acá están las actualizaciones, aunque tardara… no sé que decir, por supuesto que los reviews motivan, dejen más… jejeje! Continua tu fic, piensa que siempre harás feliz por lo menos a alguien con él… un beso!

Lia Felton: Oh, así me siento… me alegra que te guste el fic y pues bueno, acá esta la actualización. Gracias por todo!

Grimi: A lo mejor te cumplo los tres deseos… un beso.

Respondo _**reviews cap 19**_:

Ire yamichii: Gracias por los buenos deseos, haré lo mejor que pueda para complacer los deseos de los seguidores de este fic tan especial, bueno me alegra que te gustara la corta aparición de tu pareja favorita y pues ya habrá más, de nuevo te lo prometo.

Ichi: Oh, yo también lo pensé así… espero poder seguir llenando las expectativas, en fin… Gracias por leer y pues Hanna… oh, que gran misterio!

Monkey D. Nami: Oh, muchísimas gracias el honor me lo hacen ustedes a mí, al leer mis historias y dejar un review… de veras gracias. Realmente una gran hazaña que casi siempre tengo que hacer yo, cada vez que me propongo actualizar para no omitir ningún detalle que pueda se relevante en la historia y casi termino con dolor de cabeza, te admiro… jejeje. Besos para ti también, mil gracias…

Anna Asakura: Bueno, acepto que Anna si es algo cruel con mi Haito, yo también amo el HaoxAnna y me encanta la relación de Hao y Matty, solo como amigos. Gracias por el review.

Itako no Nardi: Ummm gracias por perdonarme, a mi también me gusta como escribes... eres buena. No tendrás que imaginarte un final, te lo prometo… al menos si Dios me lo permite lo terminaré. Bueno, no puedo dar detalles del por qué… más adelante lo sabrán, lo prometo. PD: creo que prometo demasiado, jejeje… cuídate.

Makka'z: Creo que no fue tu primer review, y me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Si merece continuación el fic, lo sé… y la tendrá, lo acabaré…es lo justo, con ustedes y conmigo, porque si no me quedaré frustrada. ¡Uy si, supe chiquitos, mis capítulos!… tengo que alargarlos más. Entre más exigentes se me pongan mejor… eso me sirve para mejorar mi escritura, gracias por el apoyo.

Mesic: bueno la verdad es que esta gente tiene una vida bastante agitada y enredada, son demasiados líos amorosos y de todo tipo. Anna está llena de problemas, pero algunos también se los busca ella solita. Ella tiene candidatos de sobra, pero se encargó de irlos alejando poco a poco y pues ahora le toca lidiar con las consecuencias. Ella sigue siendo Anna Kyouyamma, la misma mujer autoritaria y fría, la que se hace respetar y manda… solo que bueno, ella también es humana y como tal, a veces le toca sufrir un poquito, no?

LOVEHAO: Gracias, me imagino la perdida que te diste, más con eso de que entras a la pagina de vez en cuando… pero de verdad me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, amiga. Horo es divino, aunque no creo que sea para ella…. En fin, muchísimas gracias por todos tus buenos deseos y espero que tu también estés cosechando grandes éxitos en tu vida, lupita. Un beso.

Annita-fic: uu… lo siento, no quise demorarme tanto, pero no pude hacerlo antes… de igual forma aquí está la actualización.

Annasak2: No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que te guste el fic, me fascina cuando la gente me hace saber eso, porque precisamente es lo que me permite no dejar de continuar ninguna de mis historias, odio dejar las cosas inconclusas… muchas gracias, tu también cuídate.

Viulda: Bueno Nataly la verdad es que tienes razón, Anna aquí es una mujer muy liberada, decidida e inteligente… es diferente de la Anna de otros fics, pero es así como necesitaba que fuera, pues de Yoh también me gustó el cambio que le hice, los personajes han pasado por muchas cosas que justifican sus cambios de ánimo y hasta alguna que otra variación en sus personalidades. Ah… esta vez no sé que decir ante tu petición, mejor veamos lo que pasa y me dices que te parece. Ok, nos estamos leyendo… un beso.

_Me gustaría agradecer a todos los que todavía siguen al pendiente de este fic, de veras es importante para mi que lo lean y que me dejen un review con su opinión de vez en cuando, de igual forma si han perdido el interés en __el fic, pues no les culpo… aun así lo seguiré._

_Alguien una vez me dijo en un review lo siguiente: "Mientras hagas feliz a una sola persona con tus escritos, vale la pena continuarlos", yo estoy completamente de acuerdo, muchísimas gracias por todo._

_**Darla Asakura**_


	21. Una mirada hacia atrás

**ENTERRANDO EL PASADO**

**By DARLA ASAKURA**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXI **

**UNA MIRADA HACIA ATRÁS**

Una joven menuda de hermosos cabellos escarlatas bajó apresurada las grandes escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta de aquella gran mansión, cruzó rápidamente el recibidor y se encontró con una mujer seria, que le saludó de una forma bastante formal.

Señorita Matilda, su taxi ya llegó. – le informó Kanna, ama de llaves de la mansión.

Muchas gracias, Kanna. – respondió amablemente Matty.

¿Vas a salir? – la voz del Usui, le detuvo por instante, en el que ella vaciló frente a la puerta principal.

Así es, debo hablar con Chuck. – se encargó de hacerle saber, con total resolución en la voz. No permitiría que volvieran a tomar decisiones por ella.

Te acompaño. – soltó él, saliendo tras ella antes que pudiera impedírselo.

No. – exclamó de forma seca, sin siquiera voltear a verlo mientras se acercaba al taxi parqueado frente a la casa.

Es peligroso que salgas sola. – murmuró él, restándole importancia a los deseos de Matilda.

Lo siento, Horokeu… pero no estoy acostumbrada a tener guardaespaldas. – dijo ella sin reparos, rodeando el auto para abrir la puerta.

Me tiene sin cuidado, yo voy. – expresó él en voz alta su decisión, abriendo la puerta del taxi y entrando de inmediato al automotor.

Matilda Matisse maldijo en voz baja, aferrando con fuerza la manija de la puerta que aun mantenía entreabierta y miró al cielo suspirando, antes de rendirse y entrar también.

¿Sabes que eres un fastidio? – le espetó, dejando claro su reciente mal humor.

Sí, y si mal no recuerdo yo pensaba lo mismo de ti, así que estamos a mano. – le comunicó el alto chico de cabellos azules y ojos oscuros, regalándole una sonrisita burlona, que molestó más a la muchacha pelirroja.

¿Por qué insistes en poner distancia entre nosotros? – se animó a preguntarle luego de que ésta se encargara de darle las indicaciones al chofer del taxi.

Porque ya no estoy tan "desorientada" y las cosas que han sucedido últimamente me han hecho entender que tú y yo vamos en direcciones contrarias. – declaró ella sin darle más vueltas a aquel asunto, de igual forma algo le decía que si no le respondía, Horokeu no le dejaría en paz durante todo el viaje.

¿Es por Anna?...- el chico formuló la pregunta con cautela, mirando a la mujer que seguía callada de reojo.

Ya te dije lo que pienso, Matty. – indicó él con un tono demasiado tranquilo.

Matty se volteó para encararlo, ya estaba cansada de que Hao y él se inmiscuyeran en su vida. Además porque siempre asumía que todo tenía que ver con Anna, es que para él todo tenía que girar en torno a ella.

Te equivocas, ella no tiene nada que ver. Es por mí, y por ti…- intentó aclarar ella, para ver si de una buena vez, lograba hacerle comprender.

¿Vas a volver con lo mismo? – le cortó de tajo Horo, devolviéndole la mirada con igual intensidad.

Si lo hago es porque no has querido entender que te quiero en perfecto estado de salud y lejos de mí, ¿por qué es tan difícil de entender eso? – musitó ella con un tono de voz bastante normal, Horo se relajó.

¿Te gustaría que volviera a Italia? – le preguntó calmado, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica.

Tal como están las cosas, pienso que es lo mejor que podrías hacer. – concordó ella, al parecer había logrado que el chico del norte finalmente entendiera.

Pues no, no pienso hacerlo hasta que tenga la certeza que estarás bien. – resolvió el muchacho, mirándola de una forma que ella catalogó de desconcertante, al tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en una dulce sonrisa.

Ya te dije que no te necesito. – replicó ella ácidamente, clavando su mirada al frente para dejar de mirarlo.

Por favor, no me tomes como excusa para quedarte más tiempo en Japón. – le pidió la chica, en voz muy baja, pues no quería llamar más la atención del hombre moreno que manejaba el auto y quien los observaba atentamente por el espejo retrovisor.

Si piensas que eres una excusa, entonces no hay nada más que hablar. Es obvio que no te voy a convencer, pero de igual forma me quedaré. – le aseguró el muchacho con el que compartía la parte trasera de aquel taxi.

Eres más terco que una mula. – declaró la muchacha, dejando ver un poco del enojo que el comportamiento protector de Horo para con ella, le había hecho acumular.

-SK-

¿Es cierto que mañana te vas a Italia? – la pregunta de su esposo al entrar a su oficina, hizo posible que Anna saliera de su trance. Segundos atrás había estado muy metida en sus pensamientos, planeando la mejor forma de hacerle saber a Pilika lo que Liserg significaba en su vida, la importancia que había tenido para ella en el pasado.

¿Cómo lo supiste? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió para responder.

Tu secretaria salió un momento, así que yo tomé la llamada de la aerolínea para confirmar tu vuelo. – comentó él, caminando hasta quedar frente a frente con ella.

Se los iba a comunicar a todos, durante la cena de hoy. – exclamó Anna, clavando en él sus maravillosos ojos negros.

¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? – preguntó el chico con un tono de voz bastante serio, manteniéndose aun de pie frente al escritorio de ella.

No lo sé, Yoh. Lo más seguro es que sea solo por el fin de semana. – musitó ella con una tranquilidad que distaba de poseer. Yoh pareció relajarse lo suficiente como para sentarse, Anna seguía observándolo, había algo en la actitud de su esposo que estaba pasando por alto, pero no tenía idea de que era.

¿Puedo preguntar a qué vas? – murmuró el castaño.

Tengo negocios pendientes, y un pequeño asuntito que debo resolver. – le dijo Anna, no queriendo ahondar en detalles, no estaba segura que sincerarse con Yoh respecto a lo que sucedía con Pilika y su adorado novio, que algún día fue también el suyo, fuese buena idea. De hecho algo le decía que no debía hacerlo, no por el momento.

Espero que te vaya bien entonces. – Le dijo el chico con total sinceridad.

Yo también, ¿nos vamos? – le convidó ella, poniéndose en pie después de recoger su bolso de mano.

Después de ti. – dijo el moreno, imitándola, antes de escoltarla hacia la puerta.

Al llegar a la casa, Kanna salió a su encuentro como era lo habitual, saludándoles con una sonrisa formal.

Buenas. – exclamó Anna, correspondiéndole el gesto al ama de llaves.

Adelante. – musitó Yoh, sosteniendo la puerta para que la rubia pasara al interior de la gran casa que habitaban.

¿Está lista la cena? – preguntó la dueña del imperio Asakura, a la mujer de cabello azul.

Sí, ya todos están en el comedor. El señor Hao llegó hace un rato. – respondió la aludida de inmediato, Anna e Yoh intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

Que conveniente. – declaró el castaño, cuando se dirigía en compañía de su esposa hacia el comedor, luego de entregarle a Kanna el portafolio de Anna para que lo llevara al estudio.

Ni mandado a hacer. – respondió a su vez, la hermosa rubia de ojos negros, cuya cabeza estaba todavía puesta en los problemas a los que se enfrentaría apenas pisara suelo italiano.

Buenas noches. – saludó Yoh apenas hubo entrado al comedor, fijando la vista en el lugar que ocupaba su hermano mayor en la mesa.

Hao que bueno verte aquí. – Comunicó Anna con afecto notorio, que todos quisieron convenientemente dejar pasar.

Me tomé el atrevimiento de venir sin avisar, quería ver a mamá. – explicó su presencia, el moreno sentado a la mesa.

Espero no incomodar. – agregó de inmediato, clavando sus hermosos ojos castaños en su hermano menor.

Por favor, hermano. Estás en tu casa. – respondió Yoh, sin querer discernir mucho sobre el significado oculto en aquellas palabras.

Gracias Yoh. – murmuró su gemelo, de forma un poco áspera.

Me alegro de encontrarlos a todos reunidos, porque debo comunicarles unas cuantas decisiones a las que he llegado. – dijo Anna sin querer prolongar más la conversación que tenía pendiente con el resto de la familia que ahora lideraba.

¿De qué se trata? – expresó Jun su curiosidad en voz alta.

Estamos para escucharte. – la secundó Keiko, ganándose la atención de todos por un instante.

Horokeu se levantó enseguida como si las palabras de la señora Asakura, hubieran activado un secreto gatillo en su mente, Matty le imitó en el acto sin pensarlo dos veces, clavando sus hermosos ojos violetas en la rubia que les miraba extrañada.

Creo que Matty y yo mejor nos retiramos, no somos parte de esta familia y esto parece ser algo privado. – Horo habló por los dos, tomando a la chica de la mano para guiarla hacia la puerta que daba al salón de estar.

No, Horo, Matilda… quédense por favor. Me gustaría que estuvieran presentes. – dijo Anna, deteniendo el avance de su amigo y la pelirroja.

De acuerdo, Anna. – aceptó Horo sin más, a lo que Matty lo miró de una manera que dejaba claro su desacuerdo, aun así volvió a su lugar en la mesa.

Yoh ya lo sabe. – comenzó Anna cuando estuvo segura que tenía la atención de todos en la estancia.

Por supuesto. – Todas las miradas cayeron en Hao sin excepción, al escucharle emitir esas dos palabras.

Digo… es tu esposo, ¿no? – aseveró con aires de inocencia, que aun cuando él no era Yoh representaba muy bien.

Viajo mañana a Italia. – Comentó Anna de manera casi casual, acabando de una vez con la tensión acumulada.

¿Pasa algo?, ¿Pilika…? – la reacción del Usui no se hizo esperar.

Pilika está bien, por lo menos eso creo. – declaró Anna inmediatamente, para apaciguar a su amigo del norte, quien la miraba como si no le creyera por completo.

Sin embargo, quiero asegurarme que todo marche correctamente. – le aseguró la rubia, para ver si con esa explicación lograba tranquilizarlo.

La visita de Marion te dejó con dudas... – fue más una aseveración que una pregunta, Anna dejó de mirarlo y clavó su mirada en Hao quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, por lo que se arrepintió enseguida, volviendo a mirar a Horo-Horo.

Yo no dudo de las capacidades de tu hermana para manejar los negocios, pero a veces los deseos del corazón te nublan la razón. – le indicó ella, no muy segura de si el chico de Hokkaido le creería o no.

Y como tú todavía tienes cosas que hacer aquí, tendré que ir yo… - acabó de resolver sus dudas finalmente la rubia, lo supo cuando lo vio relajarse un poco.

Vete tranquila, sobreviviremos sin ti. – espetó Hao bruscamente.

Lo sé, Hao. – murmuró Anna, con los dientes apretados. Le costaba creer que alguien como Hao se dejara vencer tan fácilmente por los celos.

Serán si acaso un par de días, pero quiero que sepan que las cosas aquí cambiarán de forma radical a mi regreso. – dijo ella lenta y claramente para que no les quedara ninguna duda de que así sería.

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el castaño de cabello largo, sin dejar de observarla.

Quiero decir que cada uno de los miembros de esta familia, deberá actuar como tal y comenzar a apersonarse del patrimonio que logró reunir Yohmei en vida. – aclaró Anna su posición, ganándose una inquietante mirada por parte de Horo y Matty, quienes no parecían entender nada en lo absoluto, pero fue Yoh el primero en salir del shock general que sus palabras causaron.

¿De qué estás hablando exactamente?, ¿acaso no lo estamos haciendo ya? – preguntó el moreno, que todavía se hallaba de pie a su lado y a quienes las palabras de ella tomaron por sorpresa.

No estoy hablando solamente de Len, de Hao y de ti, Yoh. – aseveró la rubia con voz natural, mirándole.

¿Ah no? – musitó Hao, dirigiéndole su más especulativa mirada.

Lo que pertenece a los Asakura, debe ser manejado por los Asakura, y eso incluye a Tamao, a Jun y por supuesto a usted, señora Keiko. – dejó claro la chica, centrándose en su suegra por un momento.

Insinúas que nosotras debemos ponernos a trabajar. – dijo Keiko Asakura de una manera mecánica.

No lo estoy insinuando, lo estoy diciendo.- concluyó su nuera, demostrando con su actitud que aquella era una decisión tomada con mucha antelación.

Anna sabía de sobra que su suegrita no estaría para nada de acuerdo con lo que ella proponía, pero también sabía que no podría negarse, no cuando de ella dependía que Yoh se enterara o no, de la forma tan vil en que conspiró junto a Jun para obligarlo a que consintiera en esa unión desafortunada. Ni Jun ni ella, podrían negarse.

Eso es una tontería, mi madre no tendrá que mover un solo dedo mientras me tenga a mí.- no tardó en explotar el mayor de los gemelos Asakura.

Además nunca lo ha hecho, no sabría por dónde empezar.- lo secundó de inmediato Yoh.

Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso Yoh, tu madre y tu prima poseen un gran potencial que merece ser explotado.- exclamó Anna escondiendo en su voz normal una nota de ironía y la latente amenaza quedó colgada sobre las cabezas de la chica de cabellos verdes y la hermosa mujer mayor, cuyos ojos se agrandaron al escuchar sus palabras.

¿No lo crees así, Jun?- formuló la pregunta con un solo propósito, obtener el resultado que ella deseaba.

Pues por mí no hay problema, pero no creo que Len me lo permita… claro que si lo convences, cuenta conmigo.- Jun era una estratega, así que supo reconocer que no tenía escapatoria, aun cuando esa decisión no iba en contra de sus deseos y estaba segura que de cierta manera, Anna lo sabía.

Pero Jun, tu eres una Tao y las mujeres…- comenzó Keiko, pero sus palabras se apagaron al ver el semblante de sus nuera, que le fulminaba con sus ojos negros.

Sí, lo sabemos. Las mujeres de la familia Tao no trabajan, pero las Asakura si lo harán. – ordenó Anna con un tono de voz que no daba lugar a discusión alguna.

Me hubiera gustado que Len y Tamao estuvieran presentes, así se los hubiera hecho saber personalmente.- terminó de manera tajante.

Bien, pues si ya lo has decidido, quienes somos nosotros para oponernos a que hagas lo que quieras con nuestras vidas. Fue un placer verlos, adiós mamá, cuídate.- declaró Hao con suma hostilidad, regalándole a su mamá un beso en la mejilla y poniéndose en pie de inmediato, para iniciar su camino hacia la salida.

Por lo menos espero contar contigo para que ayudes a Yoh, a mantener las cosas en su lugar durante mi ausencia.- la rubia no estaba dispuesta a ceder, por lo que no mostraría gesto alguno de debilidad que pudieran utilizar luego en su contra, no podía relajarse si tenía pleno conocimiento de que no podía fiarse de nadie, aun.

Me quedaré el fin de semana, ¿contenta?- soltó el muchacho con aspereza, deteniéndose a contestar.

No, pero gracias.- dijo la rubia de ojos negros, utilizando el mismo tono que él.

Matty necesito hablar contigo… a solas.- le pidió Hao a la pelirroja, todavía con la mirada clavada en su cuñada, quien se había convertido en su dulce tormento.

¿Puede esperar a mañana?- preguntó la chica, a quien la pregunta del moreno sobresaltó un poco, se sentía fuera de lugar en esa casa, en esa habitación, en esa familia.

Por supuesto, no hay prisa. – terció éste, mirando ahora a Horo con algo parecido al odio reflejado en sus ojos castaños, antes de salir de comedor cruzándose con Kanna.

Señor Hao… ¿no se queda a cenar?- preguntó la mujer al notar como el chico iba de salida.

Gracias Kanna, pero se me quitó el apetito de golpe. – contestó el chico amablemente.

Nos vemos mañana. – agregó saliendo con dirección a la puerta principal.

-SK-

Anna e Yoh subieron a la habitación que compartían, luego de esa pequeña pero contundente conversación, en la que la chica rubia de ojos negros expuso tranquilamente la última decisión tomada respecto al futuro de su nueva familia.

Sigo sin pensar que sea buena idea Anna, no va a resultar.- le dijo el chico moreno a su esposa, apenas estuvieron solos.

Yo pienso todo lo contrario y te lo voy a demostrar. – respondió ella sin dudas, sentándose sobre la cama.

Bueno, si insistes… tú eres quien manda.- declaró él con un tono de sumisión que a su esposa le extrañó sobremanera, Yoh no era como Hao, pero tampoco tenía nada de sumiso.

¿No estás molesto?- inquirió ella, analizando la postura de él.

¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- preguntó el chico moreno a su vez y clavó sus ojos en los negros de ella.

Anna… ya me acostumbré a la idea de que si tú dices salten, nuestra respuesta debe ser: ¿qué tan alto?- declaró el castaño con convicción, mientras se tiraba de espaldas en la cama, a un lado de ella.

Te puedo asegurar que para todo existe una explicación, pero...- comenzó ella, girándose un poco para observarlo mejor.

Sí, lo sé… la sabré a su debido tiempo.- terminó él la oración de ella, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce.

De todas formas la idea de que mamá trabaje, hasta me asusta.- insistió el muchacho, colocándose las manos cruzadas bajo la nuca y clavando la mirada en el techo.

¿Y eso por qué?- quiso saber Anna.

Pues porque no sabe hacer nada, es solo una advertencia; será a ti a quien le toque asumir las consecuencias de esta decisión.- declaró su esposo, está vez utilizando un tono bastante serio.

Anna lo miró entre extrañada y divertida, exigiendo una explicación al comentario que el chico hiciera.

Mi madre nunca ha tomado una escoba en sus manos, ni para levantarla del suelo. – pronunció solemnemente cada una de sus palabras el moreno, provocando un par de risitas por parte de su acompañante.

Tranquilo Yoh, las funciones que tengo pensadas para que desempeñe tu madre, en nada tienen que ver con escobas.- le confesó ella, aun divertida.

Estoy segura que lo hará tan bien, que le terminará gustando.- dijo está vez con mucha seguridad.

Si tú lo dices.- terció el moreno, ya restándole importancia al asunto.

¿Viste la cara de Jun?, se nota que la idea la emociona bastante, aunque lo intentó disimular.- musitó la rubia en un tono muy bajo, y el chico notó algo de emoción en su voz.

Len tendrá que entender que hay tradiciones que es mejor dejar atrás. – rezó ella con tal resolución, que su esposo no pudo más que admirar.

Eso será difícil, pero si hay alguien que puede lograrlo, esa eres tú, Annita.- declaró él. No era mentira, el chico realmente creía a Anna capaz de lograr cualquier cosa.

Dos golpes en la puerta de la habitación alertaron a ambos, la rubia giró mecánicamente la cabeza hacia el lugar, levantándose luego para ir a atender al extraño visitante, ante la mirada expectante de su marido ya que nadie osaba nunca buscarlos allí, era como si de verdad fueran una pareja de recién casados común y silvestre.

¿Sí?, Horo…- recitó Anna en tono dubitativo, al descubrir a su mejor amigo del otro lado de la puerta, con una expresión que delataba lo mal que le hacía el encontrarse allí.

Lamento molestar, ¿podrías entregarle esto a mi hermana de mi parte?- musitó el ainu quedamente, entregándole a la chica un sobre blanco.

Por supuesto que sí.- siseó Anna tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pues Horo le había recordado su viaje y la misión casi imposible que debía llevar a cabo, pero era lo mejor, intentó convencerse mentalmente.

Muchas gracias Anna, que descanses...- se despidió velozmente él y sin esperar respuesta alguna se alejó por el pasillo de inmediato.

¿tu amigo?- preguntó Yoh, a quien Anna encontró saliendo del baño.

Sí, quiere que haga de mensajera.- le dijo, mostrándole el sobre que acababa de entregarle Horo.

¿Cómo va tu relación con él?- preguntó el castaño, bastante interesado en conocer la respuesta.

Pues, ahí vamos.- comentó la rubia de ojos negros, con algo de pesadumbre.

¿Aceptas una invitación a dormir?- le propuso el moreno, mientras se colocaba la camisa de la pijama.

¿Solo a dormir?- inquirió ella en un tono de voz insinuante.

Despertarías muy cansada si hacemos algo más, hasta podrías perder el avión.- se regodeó Yoh, tomándola de la cintura para darle un casto besito en los labios.

Ególatra.- afirmó ella en voz alta, para luego esbozar una media sonrisa algo pícara, mientras seguía los movimientos del moreno, quien se dirigía a la cama.

-SK-

Anna Kyouyamma miró una vez más el enorme y lujoso edificio que tenía frente a ella, sabía de sobra lo tenía que hacer, lo había decidido y ella nunca se echaba atrás ante una decisión tomada, pero aun así, aun a sabiendas que era lo mejor, que su amiga debía saber los detalles de su pasado, un pasado que incluía a su actual novio… aun así Anna dudaba. Dudaba porque si Pilika realmente amaba a Liserg entonces su verdad le dolería, dudaba porque no se creía totalmente capaz de herirla, pero no podía dejar que fuese él quien la hiriera.

Hora de enfrentar la verdad.- se dijo a sí misma la rubia, luego de emitir un profundo suspiro y de armarse nuevamente de su valor característico.

Anna… ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó muy sorprendida la muchacha de largos cabellos azules, al abrir y encontrarse con una Anna que parecía muy seria.

Hola Pilika, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó la otra enseguida.

Claro, por supuesto… adelante.- declaró la Usui, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle y pasar.

¿Y ese milagro?, pensé que no te vería en mucho tiempo.- dijo la muchacha de Hokkaido después de saludar a su amiga con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo algo efusivo.

Cosas de la vida, quise saber cómo estabas. Sé que te preocupé la última vez que hablamos. – señaló la rubia, siguiendo a su amiga hacia la sala.

Sí, así es… pero no debiste molestarte, yo estoy muy bien. Horo me dejó un mensaje y escuchar su voz fue un alivio, me siento muchísimo mejor ahora.- le confesó la Usui con una voz que dejaba ver lo feliz que se sentía, después de ofrecerle a la rubia un extremo del sofá.

Me doy cuenta. Sabes… Mary estuvo en Japón.- comentó Anna con suavidad, no debía apresurar las cosas, tal vez lo mejor era cuestionar a Pilika sobre el asunto antes de abordarlo por completo.

¿De verdad?, no lo sabía. ¿Cuándo?- preguntó interesada.

La semana pasada.- le informó la chica.

No tenía idea, supe que salía de viaje... me encontré con su "novio", pero no sabía que iría al Japón.- dijo la muchacha al escuchar el comentario de quien era su socia y mejor amiga.

¿Quieres cenar?- ofreció dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

No Pili, ya lo he hecho, gracias. – negó la rubia enseguida.

¿Un café entonces? – preguntó de nueva cuenta Pilika, disponiéndose ya a prepararlo.

Está bien. – aceptó Anna, a quien no le apetecía nada en ese momento, pero sin querer hacer participe a su mejor amiga del nudo que tenía en el estómago.

Y, ¿cómo te está yendo con tu nueva vida?, ¿has visto a mi hermano?- le asaltó con preguntas la chica de ojos celestes, desde la cocina.

Sí, lo he visto… últimamente casi todos los días. – contestó Anna.

Ten, ¿cómo es eso?- volvió a arremeter contra ella Pilika, luego de entregarle la taza de café caliente.

Anna se limitó a contarle con todos los pelos y señales lo ocurrido con Horo-Horo, Hao y Matty, sin dejar de pensar en lo mucho que se iba acercando la hora en que tendría que hacer, lo que fue a hacer a Roma.

Así que todo eso sucedió, ¿y cómo es que tu cuñado conoce a mi hermano?- preguntó realmente interesada la otra chica, a quien no le cabía en la cabeza todo lo que su amiga le había contado un instante atrás.

Imagino que por medio de su novia. – casi gruñó Anna, haciendo que Pilika sonriera al notar la desaprobación reflejada en el rostro de la rubia.

Me muero de ganas por conocer a esa chica, quiero ver que tan "especial" es.- soltó la Usui demostrando el verdadero interés que tenía por aquella extraña situación en la que se veía involucrado su hermano, meditó un segundo recordando sus palabras en la grabación.

Pilika, Marion nos dijo que estabas saliendo con alguien, ¿es cierto?- preguntó la chica de una vez por todas, no podía seguir dándole más rodeos al asunto, ella había viajado para poner al tanto a su amiga sobre la identidad de Liserg, aunque creyó haberle contado algo en el pasado, pero ya no estaba segura de nada.

Sí, así es. Pero yo no se lo dije a Mary, no sé cómo pudo enterarse.- admitió Pilika, a quien el comentario por parte de Anna le había tomado totalmente con la guardia baja.

Ya la conoces, ella tiene ese don.- terció la rubia sin más.

Sí.- concordó la Usui.

¿Y… cómo te va con él?- Anna de verdad tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para interrogar a su amiga, y más aun sabiendo que no debía dejar notar su creciente interés por conocer el estado actual de la relación que ésta llevaba con su ex prometido.

¿Estás enamorada?- se obligó a sí misma a preguntar, casi ahogándose con la última palabra.

¿Enamorada?, no… que va.- negó Pilika, a lo que Anna suspiró con un alivio que no le demoró ni un segundo.

Enamoradísima es que estoy. – soltó la chica con alegría, se le veía verdaderamente emocionada… y entonces Anna la reconoció, se vio a ella misma reflejada en su amiga, aquel aura de felicidad que irradiaba, esa eterna sonrisa… sabía que era él, ella también lo amó alguna vez, también a ella le había hecho sentir que era capaz de caminar sobre el agua, que podía ser ama y señora de todos los elementos de la madre naturaleza, así se sentía el amar… y amarlo a él era tan fácil.

Ay Anna, si lo conocieras. Es una persona maravillosa, no sé cómo empezar a describirlo.- comenzó a decir la chica del norte de Japón, haciendo pagar a la rubia una penitencia auto impuesta al saber que tendría que escucharla.

Solo hazlo.- terció con voz fría, pero Pilika estaba tan ensimismada pensando en su novio, que pasó por alto aquel cambio en la voz de su amiga.

Su nombre es Liserg Diethel y es inglés. Mi hermano tenía que atender sus inversiones aquí en Italia, pero tú sabes… dejó todo tirado y pues, a mí me tocó hacerme cargo.- explicó la muchacha de cabellos azules, encogiéndose de hombros al recordar las razones que tuvo su hermano mayor para correr al Japón.

Es alto, muy guapo, todo un caballero… me brindó su apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, por lo que le estaré eternamente agradecida. – decía ella con ensoñación, y Anna solo encontraba verdad en sus palabras, pues así era Liserg… él siempre fue así.

Además es muy dulce, inteligente y tan generoso… ah, y tiene un olfato para los negocios envidiable.- terminó la chica suspirando de amor, clavando sus ojos repentinamente en la figura de su amiga, quien no parecía siquiera estar respirando y que permanecía con los ojos fijos en el liquido humeante de la taza que momentos antes ella le entregara y que no había acercado a sus labios ni una sola vez.

Parece… perfecto.- Anna se obligó a hablar, al sentir la mirada de Pilika sobre ella.

Para mí lo es, Annita. Tiene todo lo que puedo pedir en un hombre, y tiene unos ojos… una manera de mirarte… - exclamó ella, volviendo a emitir un suspiro al evocar aquel par de ojos del color de las esmeraldas.

Y… ¿te quiere?- Dudó Anna al hacer esta pregunta.

Sí, amiga… me quiere. Me lo ha dicho, me lo ha demostrado.- afirmó con seguridad la chica originaria de Hokkaido.

Espera a que lo conozcas, Anna… es que debes conocerlo, te encantará.- transmitió el mensaje con suma emoción, claro que le encantaría, Liserg era como un príncipe que se había escapado de un cuento de hadas.

Ya lo conozco, Pili.- declaró Anna con franqueza, llevándose por primera vez la taza de café a los labios.

¿Qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿dónde?- soltó Pilika los interrogantes, uno tras otro.

Terminé mis estudios en Londres, ¿recuerdas?- atinó a decir Anna, quien aun no estaba segura de cómo abordar el tema de Liserg.

Ay sí, que tonta. Lo había olvidado. – rió por lo bajito, Pilika.

¿Y cómo fue que lo conociste? – preguntó la muchacha, repantigándose aun más en el cómodo sofá, de tal manera que quedó frente a la rubia.

Accidentalmente en un café. Nos dieron las órdenes invertidas. – susurró Anna, tomando otro trago del líquido caliente, pues sentía la garganta seca.

Y tienes razón… él es encantador.- no mentía, si algo debía reconocer era que Liserg tenía miles de cualidades, de no ser así, tal vez ella nunca se hubiese fijado en él…

Tanto, que me enamoré enloquecidamente de él.- dijo la chica y se sorprendió a sí misma, por no sentir dolor alguno al ahondar en sus recuerdos.

¿Qué quieres decir?- fue lo único coherente que pudo decir Pilika, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con voz alarmada.

Tú… tú solo… tú solo te has enamorado una vez y…- tartamudeó sin poder creer realmente el lugar a donde le llevaban sus propias palabras.

Sí, y todo terminó en un desastre tan grande, que no encontré otra solución, más que dejar Inglaterra y radicarme definitivamente aquí, en Italia. – terció Anna hablando tan lentamente como le fue posible, dejando de una buena vez la bendita taza de café sobre la mesita más cercana.

Me estás diciendo… que, que Liserg es... él.- no era una pregunta, Pilika sabía que eso era lo que Anna había querido decir y sin embargo, rogaba interiormente por una negación por parte de la rubia.

Sí, así es. – afirmó Anna, acrecentando la tensión que de un momento a otro se hizo más que evidente entre las dos.

Es que no puede ser. – señaló la peliazul espantada, levantándose de un brinco del sofá, como si hubiese sido impulsada por un resorte invisible.

Tú dijiste que te mintió, que te engañó…- declaró fervientemente la muchacha, dejando claro su estado de negación.

Anna la miró sin molestarse en protegerse con su máscara, sabía que le iba a hacer daño a su amiga, sabía que ya lo estaba haciendo, pero ahora sí ya no había vuelta de hoja, debía terminar con lo que había empezado.

Solo fingió estar enamorado de ti, ¿no fue eso lo que dijiste?- musitó la chica con una voz que amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Liserg es incapaz de hacer eso, Anna.- dijo ella con total resolución, por lo que la aludida se obligó a intervenir, había guardado silencio por demasiado tiempo ya.

Pues lo hizo, a mí también me dijo que me quería Pilika… y yo le creí. – espetó la rubia crudamente, haciendo el mejor uso que pudo de su seguridad característica.

Creí en él ciegamente.- agregó al ver que su amiga no parecía escucharla del todo.

No. Me niego a creer esto.-declaró la chica de forma acelerada, sentía las palabras salir una detrás de otra, atropellándose, casi atascándose en su garganta.

Aquello no podía estar sucediéndole a ella, no a ella… debía existir una explicación, es que simplemente no podía creerlo.

¿Piensas que te estoy mintiendo? – preguntó Anna, y su voz sonó acerada.

Pilika eres mi amiga. Tu felicidad es importante para mí, por eso debía decírtelo.- aclaró Anna, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que las palabras salieran exactamente en ese orden.

Tenías que saberlo. – sostuvo la mujer de ojos negros, tras ponerse en pie para acercarse a su amiga, quien de inmediato dio dos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de ella de forma inconsciente.

¿Por qué?, ¿crees que el amor que me tiene también es mentira? – atacó la Usui hablando con suma claridad.

¿Es eso? – le apremió por una respuesta, con un tono muy diferente al dulce que solía utilizar cuando hablaba con Anna.

No lo sé. – resolvió la duda de su amiga, sin querer hacer juicios innecesarios.

Pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que debes tener cuidado… no quiero que te lastime de la misma forma que a mí. – se apresuró en hacerle ver lo que sentía.

¿Crees que soy menos mujer que tú?, Anna… de verdad piensas que Liserg no pudo enamorarse sinceramente de mí, ¿soy tan poca cosa? – Pilika escupió cada palabra con sumo desprecio y casi al borde de la histeria.

Tonta. – gruñó la rubia, cruzándole el rostro a su amiga de una bofetada, que dejó a Pilika totalmente shockeada… para acto seguido envolverla en un abrazo protector, que hizo que la muchacha de ojos y cabellos celestes rompiera en llanto.

Cualquier hombre puede enamorarse de ti.- musitó quedamente Anna a su oído, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, dejándola desahogarse.

Yo lo quiero, Anna. – le oyó decir repentinamente, en un hilito de voz.

Lo sé, pero solo quiero que lo pienses mejor, antes de involucrarte seriamente con él. – declaró la rubia con voz arrulladora, sosteniendo a la chica aun entre sus brazos, mientras ésta sollozaba tristemente.

¿Por qué tenías que decirme esto?, yo era feliz. – dijo Pilika con voz muy triste, deshaciendo el abrazo y dejándose caer en el sillón más cercano, al tiempo que intentaba en vano controlar el llanto.

Lo siento Pilika, pero no podría vivir sabiendo que por mi culpa, por guardar silencio, a mi mejor amiga su hermoso paraíso acabó transformándosele en un tortuoso infierno. – admitió Anna clavando su negra mirada en la silueta de la chica a quien nunca había visto tan triste, se sentía pésima por haber sido ella precisamente la causante de su dolor, pero si hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban y Liserg la hería… ella no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Vete por favor Anna, necesito estar sola. – le imploró la chica, sin mirarla siquiera.

Está bien Pilika, lo entiendo. – susurró la rubia, tomando su bolso, sin dejar de mirarla.

Te llamaré mañana, ¿estarás bien?- preguntó Anna Asakura, aun hablando en susurros.

Tranquila Anna, no me voy a suicidar…- le aseguró amargamente la chica, alzando la cabeza para clavar en ella su azul mirada, ahora totalmente apagada y empañada a causa de las lágrimas, que aun rodaban por sus mejillas.

Adiós. – se despidió Anna, sin atreverse a acercarse a ella. Le veía tan frágil que casi no podía soportarlo, nunca antes le vio así.

Anna apenas pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, renunció a la idea de dormir y mejor se dedicó a contemplar aquel cielo cargado de estrellas, lo que restaba de tiempo antes de que el sol cruzara el horizonte.

Buenos días, Shalona.- saludó amablemente al llegar a la oficina, no estaba de más pasarse por ahí mientras se encontrara en Roma.

Señora Anna, esta sí que es una sorpresa. Bienvenida.- le correspondió su asistente de la misma forma y con una amplia sonrisa, adornando su rostro.

Gracias… - concedió la chica, siguiendo hasta su oficina.

¿Cuándo llegó?- se atrevió a preguntar Shalona.

Anoche, vine a dar una vuelta para ver cómo va todo por aquí. – comentó Anna por toda respuesta, ocupando su lugar tras el escritorio.

Por aquí todo está muy bien, aunque extrañándolos un poco a usted y al señor Horo. – respondió la aludida con cierta alegría.

Me lo imagino, entonces no se ha presentado ningún problema. – la rubia dijo aquello, examinando a su asistente con tranquilidad.

Para nada, la señorita Pilika es muy eficiente. – declaró Shalona con fervor.

Me alegra escucharlo. Bueno pues a trabajar, ¿podrías pedirle a Lilly un resumen de las últimas transacciones y los proyectos de inversión que tenemos pendientes?- empezó a poner manos a la obra Anna de inmediato, ella estaba segura de que Pilika había hecho un gran trabajo, las preguntas eran una mera formalidad.

Por supuesto señora Anna, de inmediato.- respondió la otra rubia, dando media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida.

Y Shalona…- le llamó Anna, en tono dubitativo.

¿Sí?- Preguntó la asistente, girando sobre sus talones para dedicarle toda su atención.

Averigua si Pilika viene a trabajar hoy, si se ha puesto en contacto con Lilly. – le pidió la rubia de ojos negros, queriendo asegurarse del estado de su amiga.

Enseguida.- asintió la otra, antes de salir de la oficina.

-SK-

La rubia lo observó acercarse lentamente hasta llegar a la mesa en la que no tenía ni un minuto de haberse instalado, aquel restaurante era exactamente tal y como lo esperaba, él si que tenía buen gusto. Sonrió para sí misma antes de pronunciar palabra, luego que el muchacho en cuestión tomará asiento frente a ella.

Gracias por aceptar mi invitación. No podía hablar bien contigo con el abuelo presente. – comenzó ella sin disimular el alivio que sentía al poder desahogarse a sus anchas con él, como siempre.

No tienes nada que agradecer, Bella. Pero dime que es lo que te preocupa tanto.- exclamó con voz modulada el joven alto, con cabellos negros que caían graciosamente a lado y lado de su apuesto rostro, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Cuando me enteré que mi abuelito se dispuso a volver a Inglaterra, no me agradó la idea. Él ya es muy mayor.- la chica fue directo al grano, como solía hacerlo.

Luciano es un roble, Mary… es un hombre de hierro.- declaró el moreno, clavando su negra mirada en la verde de ella, haciendo que la chica bufara de disgusto al encontrar en los ojos de su interlocutor un brillito de diversión.

De todas formas, en Sicilia estaba mucho más cerca, podía ir los fines de semana o cuando quisiera, pero...- meneó la cabeza un poco para tratar de disipar la creciente molestia que los arrebatos de su abuelo solían causarle.

Tranquila Bella, tampoco está tan lejos y yo vendré a verlo cada vez que pueda.- habló tranquilamente el muchacho que le acompañaba.

Marion lo miró de una forma que incomodaría a cualquiera, pero no a él. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y entonces la mirada de ella cambió, volviéndose casi suplicante.

Pero Ashil, es la única familia que me queda.- siseó "La sirena", sin dejar de mirarlo.

¿Y yo que soy?, ¿una mancha en la pared?- preguntó el moreno algo ofendido con el último comentario que su hermosa acompañante hiciera.

Ash, sabes a lo que me refiero.- dijo la chica con voz dulce, mientras una de sus manos alcanzaba una de las varoniles, para asegurarse de que él entendía sus palabras.

Ok, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, sé que entre los dos podremos convencerle de volver a Sicilia.- aseguró el joven, acariciando levemente los nudillos de la delicada mano femenina.

¿Es una promesa?- exigió Mary, con la alegría bailando en lo más profundo de sus pupilas.

Pero claro, ahora dime… hay algo más, ¿no es así?- señaló él con premura, haciéndole una señal con su mano libre a uno de los camareros para que se acercara.

Sí, cásate conmigo.- soltó la rubia de forma repentina, provocando una mirada de total incredulidad en el muchacho.

¿Qué?- preguntó rápidamente, al tiempo que detuvo al camarero, quien ya se disponía a servir el vino, pero que se retiró de inmediato dejando la botella sobre la mesa.

Mi vida es un asco.- casi escupió Mary, entrecerrando los ojos de modo que él pudiera ver su fastidio.

Mi abuelo insiste en que me case, quiere que encuentre al hombre perfecto… que me quiera, que me proteja, que me acepte tal como soy… en fin.- terminó de enumerar la muchacha con desdén.

¿Y el problema es..?- se aventuró el chico, que retomó la tarea que el camarero había dejado a medias.

¿Cómo que cual es el problema?- preguntó la muchacha, claramente indignada.

Ash ese hombre no existe, además yo no quiero casarme y tener bebés. – musitó ella quedamente, como si decir o pensar siquiera en aquello fuese un crimen, causando la risa del muchacho.

¿Por qué no?- volvió a preguntar, regalándole de paso la copa del fino vino con el que le agasajaba esa noche.

Porque eso implicaría enamorarme primero y tengo miedo, yo no quiero acabar como mamá.- le aclaró ella pronunciando cada palabra con mucha lentitud.

La sonrisa amable de él no se hizo esperar, mucho menos sus palabras y aunque Mary sabía de sobra lo que le iba a decir antes de que abriera la boca, no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua mostrando su fastidio y provocando nuevamente la diversión del pelinegro.

No tienes por qué. Ustedes son personas muy diferentes, según me contaron.- afirmó él, dejándola sin argumentos para rebatir.

Y de todas formas, no todos los matrimonios terminan en tragedia. Mira a mis papás, ellos son muy felices todavía. –le recordó el muchacho, para atajar cualquier tipo de protesta que ella pudiera elaborar.

Tus padres son toda una excepción.- declaró ella arrastrando las palabras, para llevarse por primera vez la copa de vino a sus labios.

Ashil me siento sola, las únicas personas a las que les importo están a kilómetros de distancia. Tú y tus padres en España y mi abuelo y Arcadia, aquí en Inglaterra.- confesó Mary luego de tomar un gran sorbo de vino, él la miró extrañado.

Y yo que pensaba que te sentías sumamente satisfecha con tu vida. Eres hermosa, brillante, tienes dinero…- comenzó el chico de cabello y ojos negros a enumerar las miles de cualidades que poseía la muchacha que tenía frente a él, a quien consideraba como a una hermana.

¿Lo ves?, nadie compra la felicidad.- espetó ella con algo de acidez, que Ashil no dejó pasar desapercibida.

¿Por qué no te pasas una temporada con nosotros en Mallorca?, te encantará.- le propuso entonces, tal vez así la rubia recobraría su chispeante energía, además tanto a él como a sus padres les fascinaba la idea de tenerla de huésped.

Gracias, pero tengo pendiente la reinauguración del hotel en Japón… tuve que salir corriendo de allí, para venir a atender la ultima locura del abuelo.- dijo la chica con un notorio cansancio en su voz.

No todo es trabajo en esta vida, Marion. – expuso Ash como si no le cupiera en la cabeza, que de verdad su "hermanita" viviera solo para trabajar. Mary se limitó a rodar los ojos.

No temas al amor. Podría jurar que hay alguien allá fuera esperando por ti, pero debes darle la oportunidad de encontrarte.- le señaló el chico con mucha seguridad, Mary lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír, él de verdad creía aquello... ojalá ella también pudiera hacerlo.

Si no fuera porque te veo como a una hermanita menor, me casaría contigo sin pensarlo. – comentó Ashil, con toda la dulzura que fue capaz de reunir en esas palabras.

¡Ay Ash, me hacías tanta falta! – musitó la chica suavemente, realmente emocionada.

Y tú a mí, florecita. – correspondió él, acariciando una de sus mejillas.

Hey, ¿sabes que estaba pensando?...- comentó la chica de cabellos rubios y cortos de repente.

Que deberíamos ser socios.- le soltó sin esperar a que Ash pudiera mediar palabra.

¿Cómo?- preguntó el chico algo sorprendido, dejando de acariciarle el rostro.

Sí, no deberías quedarte solo en occidente. ¿no te gustaría abrir una sucursal del restaurante en Japón?- le dijo Mary al muchacho, haciendo que su semblante tranquilo pasara a uno dubitativo.

¿Tú crees? – preguntó él, considerando la opción que su "hermanita" le mostraba. No era tan mala idea.

Por supuesto, un D'amaretto es precisamente lo que le hace falta a "El Márquese".- casi canturreó ella, las chispas de sus ojos verdes se encendieron nuevamente y él supo que por lo menos aquella posibilidad había logrado devolverle su buen ánimo.

Jamás se me cruzó esa idea por la cabeza, debo admitirlo. – susurró el joven de cabellos negros, que aun no se decidía a nada. Ashil D'amaretto era del tipo de persona que se tomaba su tiempo para pensar las cosas, a lo que interiormente le atribuía la mayoría de sus éxitos.

Pues piénsalo, ¿sí?- comentó Mary, como si no le embargara realmente la emoción de pensar en hacer negocios con Ash.

Así me harás compañía y ganarás muchísimo más dinero del que ya ganas ahora. – agregó, guiñándole un ojo.

El dinero es lo que menos me interesa, lo sabes bien.- le dejó claro el chico, robándole con ese comentario una sonrisa a la rubia.

Sí, a ti lo que te gusta es explorar… entonces te encantará Japón, la cultura es bastante interesante, y te encuentras con cada personita…- aceptó las palabras de él, pues ella sabía a la perfección que aquello era cierto, a Ash no le interesaba el dinero, no era para nada ambicioso… a él lo movían otro tipo de cosas. Hizo una mueca al recordar su última y corta visita al Japón, sus ojos volvieron a chispear al recordar que aun tenía que cobrarle su ofensa, a cierto moreno de cabellos largos.

Lo pensaré, ¿está bien? – musitó brevemente el aludido, mientras veía de reojo a un camarero que se acercaba lentamente a la mesa que ocupaban.

Ok, pero no me decepciones. – agregó ella, chasqueando la lengua algo fastidiada al darse cuenta de que Ash no le daría gusto así nada más.

El camarero, un rubio de ojos azules que parecía alarmado llegó a la mesa y se acercó a su jefe, para decirle algunas palabras al oído que hicieron que éste se levantara casi de inmediato, por lo que los ojos verdes de la chica se clavaron en la alta figura de su "hermano".

Me disculpas un segundo, no sé qué pasa ahora…- le dijo con voz suave, antes de disponerse a seguir al rubio.

Y prueba esto.- exigió, dándole un bocado del postre que había ordenado le sirvieran a su acompañante y que le había quitado al camarero de las manos, para ponerlo frente a ella.

Delicioso. – musitó la chica, luego de probar el dulce manjar.

Ya regreso, come.- ordenó él, antes de entregarle la cuchara a la joven y bella mujer.

Marion lo observó alejarse con dirección al lugar donde supuso quedaba la cocina, y en el recorrido su mirada se cruzó con otra verde bastante familiar; lo que eran las casualidades, el hombre de las pesadillas de Anna Kyouyamma, el único por el que la había visto temblar, acababa de entrar al elegante restaurante de su hermano y ahora se disponía a acercarse a su mesa.

Hola, ¿cómo estás?- saludó amablemente el gallardo inglés.

Hola – correspondió ella al saludo, regalándole además una sonrisa.

Tal vez no me recuerdes, soy Liserg Diethel. Nos conocimos…- comenzó el muchacho de cabello y ojos verde esmeraldas.

Sé quién eres… el "amigo" de Pilika. – le interrumpió Mary al instante.

Así es, te vi y… quise pasar a saludarte. – explicó el amable chico, mientras la mujer analizaba su semblante.

Muy amable, siéntate.- le invitó ella, señalando una de las sillas de la mesa.

¿No se molestará tu acompañante? – preguntó Liserg, enarcando una ceja debido a la invitación repentina de la chica, pues a él no se le ocurrió que ella llegara a ofrecerle asiento.

Mi hermano es todo, menos celoso. Adelante.- le explicó ella, por lo que el chico aceptó sin chistar.

¿Vienes seguido?- preguntó la joven, paseando su mirada momentáneamente por el gran salón.

¿Al restaurante?... sí, la comida es muy buena, el chef es excelente. – afirmó enseguida, cuando comprendió la pregunta de la chica.

Me alegra escuchar eso. – anunció ella, con mucho orgullo.

¿Y qué te trae por Londres?, ¿placer o negocios? – la pregunta de Liserg le tomó un poco con la guardia baja, aun estaba pensando que tan exitoso podía llegar a ser su hermano si se tomara un poco más en serio su profesión y sus negocios.

Ninguna de las dos, vine a visitar a mi familia. – resolvió ella sin más.

La familia es importante. – concluyó el chico con decisión.

Sí, así es. Hay que mantenerse unidos… ¿y cómo van las cosas con Pilika? – le dio la razón antes de descargarle una pregunta directa, para que no tuviera tiempo de prepararse.

¿Por qué preguntas eso? – preguntó él a su vez, algo extrañado.

Sólo un ciego no vería, que existe algo más que una simple amistad entre ustedes. – terminó de aclarar Mary.

Liserg Diethel le miró de forma enigmática, esa chica rubia que tenía frente a él era demasiado rápida y acertada en sus conjeturas. Ahora entendía porqué Pilika le tenía en tan alta estima.

Pues entonces para qué negarlo. – declaró él con sorna, esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

Sólo te diré que vamos avanzando en la dirección correcta. – terminó el muchacho ensimismado en el recuerdo de su amada ainu.

¿Y cómo está ella?, ¿la has visto últimamente?...- Mary parecía sorprendida, cosa que a él le llamó la atención.

Lo que sucede es que estaba en un viaje de negocios y tuve que hacer escala aquí.- aclaró la rubia, al darse cuenta de que Liserg la miraba con algo de desconfianza.

Llevo un buen tiempo sin verla. – terminó la chica, haciendo que la expresión de Liserg se suavizara un poco.

No la he visto, tuve que regresar hace algunos días, pero hablo con ella casi a diario. – comentó en tono jovial el inglés.

Hasta ayer en la tarde, estaba muy bien. – concluyó tranquilamente.

Marion Phauna intentó relajarse, quería saber porque Pilika seguía "tan" bien… la última vez que habló con Anna, ella no dio indicios sobre lo que pretendía hacer con todo ese asunto LisergxPilika, y aun cuando la rubia de ojos negros no le dijo ni un solo detalle sobre quien era él realmente, "La Sirena" no pensó que de verdad la otra se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Ella conocía a Anna, era muy raro verla actuar de esa manera.

La semana pasada estuve en Japón y me encontré con su hermano. – tanteó el terreno, quería saber hasta dónde le dejaría llegar Liserg.

¿Con Horokeu?- preguntó éste, a su vez.

Sí, me lo encontré hospedado en la casa de una amiga…- comentó como si cualquier cosa, la muchacha rubia de ojos verdes.

Anna Kyouyamma. – terminó suavemente y sin perderse ni un detalle del desconcierto que revelaban los ojos de Liserg, ni la palidez de su rostro.

¿Dijiste Kyouyamma? – preguntó el muchacho inglés, casi atragantándose con aquel apellido.

Sí, Anna Kyouyamma. Es bastante reconocida en el mercado bursátil de Roma, ¿no has oído hablar de ella? – preguntó maliciosamente Mary, pero aparentando la más pura inocencia.

No, no realmente. – negó firmemente Liserg, al tiempo que apretaba los puños con fuerza, gesto que no pasó desapercibido ante los analíticos ojos verdes de su interlocutora.

Qué raro, hubiera jurado que Pilika te había hablado sobre ella, ya que no solo es la cofundadora de INVERTIMOS, si no que es su mejor amiga. – exclamó la muchacha con soltura, tratando de ver más allá de la sola apariencia lejana del inglés.

No, no me ha contado nada sobre ella. – casi gruñó Liserg, cuyos ojos parecían haberse oscurecido de repente.

¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó con verdadera preocupación, al notar aquel cambio nada sutil en el rostro del chico.

Sip, no es nada.- susurró el joven, intentando que su voz sonara normal en vano.

Mira, eh… ya llegó la persona que esperaba, fue un placer volver a verte Marion. – se excusó él, antes de ponerse en pie.

Hasta otra ocasión. – se despidió formalmente, antes de alejarse.

Igualmente que estés muy bien. – declaró de forma casi mecánica Mary, pues sentía mucha más curiosidad después de ver en Liserg una reacción parecida a la de Anna.

¿Quién era? – preguntó Ashil al llegar, a tiempo para ver al muchacho inglés salir al encuentro con una mujer que vestía de forma impecable.

Tengo el presentimiento que pronto lo sabré. – rezó la chica rubia, siguiendo la mirada de su hermano hasta el otro lado del salón, donde Liserg y su acompañante ya eran acomodados en una mesa por parte de uno de los eficientes camareros.

Estaba riquísimo el Mousse, mis felicitaciones al chef. – exclamó repentinamente la de los ojos verdes, haciendo que la oscura mirada de Ash se centrara totalmente en ella.

Se las haré llegar sin falta, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó el interpelado, llegando a su lado para retirarle la silla.

Seguro, ¿son galletas?- preguntó ella en voz baja, mirando el recipiente que su "hermano" sostenía.

Las preferidas de Arcadia, nuez y chocolate. – declaró el joven, sacando una para entregársela a Mary.

Te has propuesto engordarnos, ¿cierto?- ella lo miró con exasperación al responder, haciendo que una risita se le escapara al muchacho, antes de pasarle un brazo alrededor de los hombros femeninos. Ambos salieron del establecimiento sin percatarse de que eran observados atentamente, por unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas.

Liserg... entonces, ¿quedamos así?- la voz dulce de su acompañante, le hizo volver a mirarla.

Perdón, ¿qué me decías Meenie? – preguntó, hallando inadecuadas sus palabras. Se estaba comportando como un mal educado, ella estaba allí porque él se lo había pedido.

Te decía que estoy de acuerdo, yo manejaré tus negocios el tiempo que creas necesario. – volvió a repetir la hermosa chica, joven aun, quien le miraba emocionada. Se había percatado del meticuloso escrutinio al que su amigo había sometido a esa exuberante rubia, parecía estar interesado en ella y eso le agradaba, él siempre había estado muy solo.

¿Estarás fuera? – se atrevió a preguntar.

¿Cómo? – se escuchó preguntar y maldijo internamente a Anna Kyouyamma, ya que aun después de tanto tiempo todavía conseguía desestabilizarlo.

Pero qué te pasa, estás como en las nubes… De verdad que necesitas un sabático, con urgencia. – declaró dulcemente Meenie.

Eh, sí gracias. Lo sé. Por eso tomé esta decisión, he estado muy recargado de trabajo últimamente. – comentó vagamente él.

"Bah… trabajo, eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora", de verdad el chico quería convencerse de que no tenía sentido preocuparse por su "ex novia, casi esposa"… pero no podía entender porque el mundo tenía que ser un lugar tan cruel y despiadado. Volver a encontrarse con Anna Kyouyamma, ostentando ésta el título de mejor amiga de su novia, no podía traer nada bueno… nada bueno.

Tú lo qué en realidad necesitas es una novia. – declaró su acompañante con fervor, elevando una plegaria al cielo para ver si le escuchaba. Nada le daría más gusto que ver a Liserg de novio.

Ya estoy trabajando en eso, Meenie. – soltó Liserg de sopetón, haciendo que la chica casi saltara de la emoción.

Qué alegría, creí que ibas a volverte uno de esos solterones empedernidos y gruñones.- espetó la muchacha casi al borde de la euforia, ganándose una merecida mirada reprobatoria por parte de él.

Eres muy joven Liss, disfruta la vida. – dijo en su defensa, mientras le revolvía el verde cabello en un gesto cariñoso, como si él fuese un niño pequeño que se niega a jugar con los demás en el parque.

Eso intento.- murmuró él, pasándose una mano por el cabello algo apenado.

-SK-

_Pilika, si estás allí responde. –_se escuchó la voz de Liserg, desde la contestadora automática.

La muchacha de ojos celestes, alzó la vista mirando tristemente el aparato desde el que le había llegado el sonido de la voz de su novio, Pilika sabía de sobra que debía aclarar las cosas con él. No tenía dudas sobre las intenciones que había abrigado su amiga para ponerle en claro su identidad, por lo que se había obligado a tomar una decisión: acabar definitivamente con la relación que apenas empezaba entre ella y el inglés.

_Bueno imagino que eso quiere decir que no estás__. Ayer también te llamé y tampoco te encontré en casa; deberías cargar el celular o regresarme la llamada, en fin…- _oyó a su novio suspirar profundamente.

_Cada día que pasa te extraño más, así que no te sorprendas si me aparezco por allá sin avisar. Un beso, ah sí… se me olvidaba, me encontré con tu amiga Marion, sabe de lo nuestro. Nos vemos, mi amor.-_escuchó atentamente cada una de sus palabras, atesorándolas en el fondo de su corazón.

Sí, la decisión estaba tomada, terminaría con Liserg… pero eso no significaba que lo amara menos o que no estuviese consciente, de que nunca más volvería a escuchar palabras de amor de su parte. Pilika se levantó del sofá donde se encontraba aovillada y se dirigió hasta la máquina para borrar el último mensaje de su amado, tal y como lo había hecho el día anterior, para luego salir con del gran apartamento en el que vivía.

Pili…- _susurró_ Anna al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a su amiga.

Hola Anna. – saludó ella, con algo de desgano.

Anna se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar, no pudo evitar sentirse triste y con algo de culpa ante la imagen que le mostraba Pilika, se le veía abatida, casi desecha… ella, cuya alegría era contagiosa, que vivía bromeando y siempre le miraba el lado bueno a la vida. Se maldijo mentalmente, arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la boca… tal vez, solo tal vez, hubiese sido mejor guardar silencio.

No sabía si llamarte o no, ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó la rubia porque el silencio se estaba prolongando demasiado.

¿Yo?... bien.- murmuró quedamente, la chica de largos cabellos azules.

¿Te ofrezco algo?, ¿un café?- le preguntó, luego de que su amiga se instalara en un cómodo sillón de la sala de estar.

¿No tienes chocolate?- preguntó Pilika, en tono sugerente.

Eh, sí… por supuesto.- exclamó Anna, enarcando una ceja antes de seguir hasta la cocina.

No quiero que te preocupes por mí, ¿vale?- soltó Pilika en voz alta, cuando Anna se hallaba en la otra habitación.

Nadie agregó nada más, aun cuando Anna había escuchado perfectamente el comentario de su amiga. Cinco minutos después Anna volvía a la sala con dos tazas de chocolate recién hecho.

Tienes demasiado ya, con esa familia.- agregó la chica de cabello azul, al tiempo que recibía la taza de manos de su amiga.

Pero tú eres mi amiga. – señaló Anna, como si la otra hubiese pasado por alto aquel detalle, mientras se sentada frente a ella.

Lamento haberte… prácticamente corrido de la casa, esa noche. – se disculpó Pilika, haciendo sentir a Anna más culpable sin querer.

Necesitaba pensar.- dijo en su defensa, encogiéndose de hombros.

En Liserg y en todo lo que me contaste. – terminó luego de una breve pausa, que a Anna le pareció interminable.

Lo sé, esas cosas hay que meditarlas con calma.- concedió la otra, con la mayor tranquilidad que le fue posible aparentar, llevándose la taza a los labios.

Aun cuando tú no sueles hacerlo.- acertó a decir Pilika, dejando a su amiga inmóvil momentáneamente.

Siempre tomas decisiones muy aceleradas y te aferras a ellas… ¿no cabe la posibilidad que te hayas equivocado?- expuso la chica de manera ferviente, Anna la miró con una tristeza infinita reflejada en sus perlas negras.

¿Con él?, no Pilika. – respondió con firmeza.

Yo lo vi besándose con su ex novia, Tamao. El mismo día en que debíamos casarnos. – indicó la rubia en voz muy baja.

¡Dios!, ya no sé qué pensar, ni qué hacer. – gimió la muchacha al colocar la taza humeante en la mesita de centro, dejando ver a Anna lo mucho que sufría con aquella situación.

Debes hacer lo que creas correcto, tú siempre has sido emocionalmente más inteligente que yo.- dijo Anna con voz dulce, levantándose para llegar a su lado.

Decidas lo que decidas, tendrás mi apoyo Pilika.- le susurró al abrazarla, de una forma protectora. Pilika más que una amiga, era casi una hermana para Anna.

A propósito…- dijo Anna, separándose de Pilika, recordando que había olvidado entregarle el mensaje de Horo.

Tu hermano te envió esto. – dijo, tendiéndole un sobre blanco que había sacado de su bolso de mano.

Así que vuelve a dar señales de vida.- apuntó la otra chica, esbozando una extraña sonrisita triste, para luego guardar el sobre en su bolso.

Supe que fuiste a la empresa, ¿encontraste todo en orden?- preguntó repentinamente la ainu, tomando desprevenida a la otra.

¿No eres tú quien la administra, acaso?- respondió Anna con otra pregunta.

En algo me tenía que ir bien.- dijo la otra con desgano, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pilika yo…- comenzó Anna sin saber cómo continuar la frase.

Lo superaré Anna, sé que lo haré.- declaró la chica de ojos celestes, interrumpiéndola de inmediato.

¿Tú lo hiciste, no?- de nuevo volvió a sorprender a su amiga, con esa pregunta.

Regreso mañana, pero si necesitas que me quede más tiempo…- habló la rubia, quien al no saber que responder prefirió cambiar de tema.

Voy a estar bien, Anna… Soy una chica grande, puedo lidiar con mis problemas.- insistió Pilika, forzando una sonrisa que pretendía ser dulce.

No tengo la menor duda de eso.- le aseguró la mujer de ojos negros.

Qué tengas un buen viaje, Annita.- se despidió la muchacha, acercándose para besarle una mejilla.

Dile a mi hermano que lo amo.- le encomendó, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Lo haré. Pili…- le llamó, reteniéndole un minuto cuando la chica originaria del norte de Japón ya pretendía salir de su apartamento.

Si la situación, se vuelve… "inmanejable", solo olvídate de lo que dije y sigue con tu vida, por favor.- prácticamente rogó Anna, quien realmente se sentía incapaz de seguir observando aquella tristeza que se reflejaba en los ojos claros de su mejor amiga.

Tú sabes que eso me sería imposible, aunque no deja de ser un buen consejo, Anna.- murmuró Pilika en un hilito de voz, mirando a su amiga con pesadumbre.

-SK-

Yoh Asakura salía del baño de su habitación, secándose los cortos cabellos castaños con una toalla cuando la voz de su esposa, le hizo percatarse de su presencia. Anna finalmente había regresado a Japón.

Hola… - le saludó la rubia, al tiempo que buscaba en el gran armario ropa limpia para cambiarse.

Buenos días, ¿cuándo volviste?- contestó él amablemente, dejando de secarse el cabello y clavando sus ojos castaños en la delicada silueta de ella.

En la madrugada, no quise despertarte…- se limitó a contestar ella, sacando unos pantalones negros y una blusa cruzada de color amatista.

¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó interesado el castaño, sin dejar de mirarla.

Pues… hice lo que fui a hacer. – dijo ella, sin rastro de su acostumbrada frialdad cruzándose con su esposo camino al baño.

Bien, eso me gusta.- aceptó la respuesta de ella, de buena gana.

Len volvió de su "luna de miel".- le informó el moreno, mientras él también se acercaba a buscar algo de ropa.

¿Cuándo?- preguntó Anna desde el baño, recordando que aun estaba el asunto aquel del trabajo que quería encomendarles a las mujeres de "su" familia.

El sábado.- respondió Yoh.

Pero no se supone que tomaría unas largas vacaciones.- declaró la muchacha con voz normal, saliendo ya vestida con el nuevo atuendo y sentándose frente al tocador para arreglarse el cabello.

Pues sí, pero así es él… no le gusta estar sin hacer nada.- salió el chico en defensa de su primo.

Anna...- llamó su atención, cuando ella sacaba su pequeño neceser de maquillaje de su equipaje.

¿Sí?- le interrogó ella quedamente, deteniéndose un minuto a observarlo. Sin poder evitar sonreír ante la expresión de alivio que reflejaba el rostro d Yoh.

Tengo que decirte esto.- dijo el apuesto moreno llegando hasta la muchacha, para quitarle el neceser y tomarle ambas manos.

¿Qué cosa?- dijo Anna algo confundida por el arrebato de su esposo.

Gracias a Dios que volviste.- casi gritó el muchacho, exhalando un profundo suspiro mientras estrechaba a la hermosa rubia en sus brazos.

Anna no pudo más que asombrarse por la actitud y el inesperado gesto cariñoso por parte de Yoh, aunque no podía negar que le agradaba mucho estar entre sus fuertes brazos y que no tenía ni idea de a qué se debía aquello, así que simplemente se dejó llevar y no protestó ni hizo nada en absoluto que le diera a entender a su esposo que quería ser liberada. Sin embargo el menor de los Asakura cayó en cuenta solo y sin la ayuda de nadie de lo raro que era el que estuviera abrazando a Anna, pues era cierto que ellos se llevaban mejor y que trataban de ser amables el uno con el otro e incluso alguna que otra vez llegaban a disfrutar "mucho" de las bondades de estar casados, pero lo que estaba haciendo fue un impulso y lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, con un simple abrazo… aquello no estaba nada bien.

¿Y eso?, ¿no me dirás que me extrañaste?- se atrevió a preguntar la rubia de ojos negros, cuando finalmente él la soltó, tratando de disimular un poco el rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas.

Bueno, es que Hao me estaba por volver loco. – terció Yoh como si con eso lo explicara todo.

Ah… me imaginé que era algo así.- musitó la chica, sin saber por qué debía sentirse algo decepcionada con la corta explicación de él.

¿Hablarás con Len sobre lo del trabajo para mamá, Jun y Tamao?- preguntó Yoh, al tiempo que se colocaba la camisa azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus pantalones oscuros.

¿Qué?, ¿no lo han hecho aun?- declaró Anna, girando la cabeza de manera automática para mirarlo.

Pues Annita, tienes que entender… ese es un monstruo que tú creaste y que es a ti a quien le toca enfrentar. – resolvió el muchacho con sencillez, pasándose nerviosamente una mano por el cabello.

Me doy cuenta. Estoy sola en esto.- exclamó ella, volviéndose al espejo para terminar de maquillarse.

Yoh sonrió ante las palabras de la rubia y luego de colocarse los zapatos rápidamente, llegó hasta ella y le depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla antes de encaminarse a la puerta, gesto que desarmó por completo a la mujer.

-SK-

Los fantásticos ojos verdes de Len estaban fijos en la silueta esbelta de la rubia de ojos negros que se hallaba con él en aquel estudio, sinceramente no sabía que pensar, pues jamás creyó posible que a la mujer frente a él se le pudiera ocurrir una idea como esa.

¿Entonces?- preguntó Anna, muy interesada en lo que el chino pudiera responderle.

¿Entonces qué?- preguntó a su vez él, manteniéndose firme en su asiento.

¿Qué opinas?- inquirió ella con algo de ansiedad, que se reflejaba notablemente en su tono de voz.

No pensé que fuese un asunto de opinión.- declaró el muchacho, con voz sumamente tranquila.

No lo es, Len. Sin embargo, en esta casa… de entre todas las opiniones, la tuya es la que más valoro.- la chica no mentía, de verdad le importaba lo que pudiera pensar Len Tao.

Anna tenía el presentimiento que si había alguien con el que podía contar y sincerarse, ese era él… después de todo, tal y como lo había imaginado, tenían almas afines. De eso ya estaba completamente segura.

Gracias por el voto de confianza, Anna. – correspondió él a sus palabras con una sonrisa sincera.

Pues, si ya has hablado con ellas y te dijeron que sí. No moveré un solo dedo para impedir que se cumpla con tu voluntad.- dijo Len, sin moverse aun de su sitio.

Eres un gran apoyo, Len. Sabía que no me había equivocado en la primera impresión que tuve de ti.- declaró firmemente Anna, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

¿Y cuál fue esa impresión?- preguntó él, bastante intrigado.

Que eras una persona completamente de fiar.- musitó suavemente ella, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Me siento honrado, al saber que eso es lo que piensas de mí.- declaró el chino de ojos verdes, devolviéndole la mirada.

Y.. ¿ya has pensado qué tipo de trabajo realizarán?- preguntó el menor de los Tao, volviendo al tema inicial.

Sí, quiero a Jun e Relaciones exteriores, a Tamao en manejo de personal…- Anna iba a continuar, pero Len la interrumpió.

¿Recursos humanos?- preguntó.

Anna se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y los ojos de Len le mostraron su aprobación

¿Y a mi tía?- volvió a demostrar su interés el muchacho.

Organización y realización de eventos.- afirmó la mujer rubia, con una media sonrisa.

¿Promocionales?- la voz de Len se elevó nuevamente.

De todo tipo.- respondió ella con firmeza.

Interesante elección. Se nota que lo pensaste bien.- concluyó el primo de su esposo y su elogio no cayó en saco roto.

¿Tú crees?- preguntó Anna con algo de reticencia.

Ay Anna, a mí jamás se me hubiera ocurrido.- aceptó él con total sinceridad.

La nueva dueña de Asakura & asoc. no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta del apuesto hombre frente a ella, le proporcionaba gran satisfacción contar con la aprobación de Len en todo eso, y más aún, el hecho de que parecía estar muy complacido con sus acertadas elecciones. Definitivamente toparse con alguien como Len Tao, era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado al volver a Japón.

¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar?- le invitó ella.

Por mí, está bien.- aceptó el chico su invitación, levantándose finalmente del lugar que ocupaba para salir con Anna en dirección al comedor.

Los demás miembros de la familia ya se encontraban allí, Tamao la saludó de manera afectuosa y Anna no tenía dudas de a quien le debía tanta felicidad, en ese instante no pudo evitar pensar en Pilika y de inmediato recorrió la mesa en busca de su hermano mayor.

¿Qué quieres decir con que se fueron?- le preguntó la rubia a Jun, quien fue la encargada de hacerle saber el por qué de la ausencia de su amigo y de la pelirroja, cuando al no encontrarlos, Anna preguntó por ellos.

Se marcharon. Ayer…- fue Yoh quien respondió.

De hecho estaban demorando.- agregó Jun, haciendo que todas las miradas cayeran sobre ella.

¿Por qué lo dices Jun?- demandó Anna una respuesta de la hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes.

Porque es verdad. Matty me comentó poco después de que te fuiste, que quería salir de aquí.- repuso Jun Tao con voz normal.

¿Ah sí?- inquirió Anna, instándola a continuar.

Si. Pero dijo que ni Hao, ni Horo, querían que eso sucediera. ¿Por qué sería?- preguntó como si aquello se tratara de un gran misterio sin resolver, por parte de toda la humanidad.

Hum… ni idea, eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella, o a Horo o a Hao.- exclamó la muchacha de cabellos dorados con resolución, a ella también le molestaba aquella situación.

A Anna ya no le extrañaba nada de lo que sucedía, no después de saber que su mejor amiga había terminado enamorada del hombre por el que ella y Tamao habían rivalizado en el pasado. Después de eso, cualquier cosa podría llegar a suceder por más extraña o absurda que pareciera.

Bien, si ellos decidieron irse, debió ser por algo.- comentó Len tratando de dejar zanjada la conversación, algo le decía que a la chica rubia no le hacía gracia hablar sobre aquello.

Muy cierto, más no dejo de preguntarme si la actitud de Hao influyó de alguna manera en esa decisión…- expresó la mayor de los Tao, su inquietud.

¿Lo dices por algo en especial?- preguntó esta vez Tamao, a quien ya le había picado la curiosidad.

La chica de cabellos rosas había conocido a la singular pareja por muy poco tiempo, pero con eso le había bastado para hacerse una idea de lo especiales que al parecer eran esos dos. Además su interés se incrementó cuando recordó de donde se le hacía familiar el joven fornido, que no se le despegaba a la pelirroja ni a sol ni a sombra. Y ahora Jun dejaba claro que Hao también tenía que ver, en todo aquel enredo.

Es que es curioso, desde el primer momento me pareció que se encontraba celoso de Horokeu…- declaró la chica en voz clara y resuelta, atrayendo la atención nuevamente de todos los ocupantes de la mesa.

Reaccionaba extraño ante la sola idea de que existiera algo entre ellos, ¿no es así, Yoh?- terminó Jun, recurriendo entonces al apoyo de su primo, quien no tuvo de otra más que intervenir.

Ehh, sip. Yo también lo creo.- declaró el moreno con firmeza, por lo que los ojos de Anna se posaron en los suyos de inmediato.

Además el sentimiento era mutuo, pues Horokeu demostraba la misma clase de actitud hacia él. Matty al principio no se daba ni por enterada, pero después…- todos los presentes guardaban silencio concentrados en las palabras de la hermosa mujer, quien se vio interrumpida en sus públicas cavilaciones por la voz de su hermano menor.

Creo que es suficiente hermana, ya deja de inventar historias…- solicitó Len, al notar el giro inesperado que le había dado Jun a una simple pregunta por parte de Anna.

No… déjala hablar, Len.- pidió la rubia a su vez, volviendo a atraer la atención hacia la mayor de los Tao.

Es que después de "esa" noche, creo que comenzó a ver las cosas con claridad… supongo que conllevó a que concluyera que… era mejor marcharse. – terminó Jun, clavando sus hermosos ojos azules en Anna, de quien esperaba algún tipo de reacción que le permitiera comprobar una que otra teoría sobre la relación entre ella y Hao, o en entre ella y Horokeu.

Ya veo. Hao y Horo son bastante posesivos… creo que cualquier mujer en la misma posición de Matilda, hubiera optado por separarlos.- determinó la muchacha rubia con convicción, con su tranquilidad fría característica, ya que no se permitía parecer nuevamente vulnerable.

En fin, pasando a otro asunto.-dijo Anna con el fin de alejarse de aquel espinoso tema.

Len ya me dio su aprobación para que comiencen a desempeñar sus labores en la empresa.- declaró cuando hubo obtenido la atención de los presentes.

¿De veras?- exclamó Yoh, interrogando a su primo con la mirada.

¿No hay problema, hermanito?- preguntó casi al tiempo Jun, clavando sus ojos azules en Len.

No, ninguno.- afirmó Len, dándole aun más crédito a las palabras de la rubia de ojos negros.

¿De qué labores están hablando?- preguntó Tamao, que no entendía de que hablaban los demás.

Anna quiere que trabajemos.- escupió las palabras con algo de rudeza la señora Keiko.

¿Fuera?- volvió a arremeter Tamao de manera acelerada, aunque está vez se dirigió a Anna.

En Asakura & Asoc.- le confirmó la bella rubia de ojos negros.

¿Yo también?- se señaló a sí misma, sin poder contener la emoción.

Si, Tamao.- volvió a asentir Anna, a quien la reacción de la chica de ojos rosa le había mejorado un poco el ánimo.

¿Y haciendo qué?- preguntó la otra, verdaderamente ansiosa.

De eso se enterarán esta tarde. Quiero que se presenten a eso de las 2:30 p.m, ¿les parece?- les citó Anna, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa de complicidad a su esposo, quien le respondió de igual forma, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de Len.

Perfecto.-

Está bien.-

Como digas.-

Respondieron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo, casi a coro, lo que hizo que la nueva cabeza de la familia, sonriera más ampliamente.

Bueno, entonces hasta la tarde. ¿nos vamos?- la invitación no la hizo a nadie en especial, pero sus ojos no perdieron de vista a su esposo. Len curvó sus labios en una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Después de usted, señora Asakura- musitó suavemente el moreno cediéndole el paso, luego de depositar un dulce beso en una de las mejillas de su madre.

Cuídate amor.- declaró el chico de ojos gateados, después de darle un corto beso en los labios a su esposa, quien se puso colorada.

¿Qué raro que Len no haya puesto trabas?- se dirigió Tamao a Jun, apenas los otros desaparecieron de la estancia.

¿Por qué te sorprendes?, él y Anna se llevan muy bien.- murmuró esta última, sirviéndose otro poco de jugo de naranja, ante la asombrada mirada de su tía, quien seguía extrañándose con la forma de actuar de su sobrina, cuyos ojos habían adquirido un peculiar brillo.

Así parece.- musitó quedamente Tamao, mirando hacia una de las ventanas entretenida en sus pensamientos.

-SK-

La puerta del apartamento se abrió para dejar entrar a una hermosa joven, con cabellos cortos y rubios, quien era dueña de unos inquietantes ojos verdes. Marion Phauna dejó caer la maleta en la entrada, girándose para volver a cerrar la puerta cuando unos brazos morenos la envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo.

Demoraste mucho esta vez. Te extrañé.- le susurró al oído Lee.

Si, el abuelo y sus temas. Aunque hice hasta lo imposible para que se devolviera a Sicilia, no lo logré.- le dijo la chica, deshaciendo lentamente el abrazo del famoso actor, para llegar hasta el sofá y dejarse caer pesadamente en él.

Vamos Mary, algunas veces se gana y otras se pierde, tu sabes que es así.- respondió él al comentario que hiciera la muchacha italiana, siguiéndola con la mirada.

Eso dices tú, porque no perdiste dos semanas tratando de convencerlo. – declaró Mary con visible cansancio.

¿Sí que es terco el señor, ah?- preguntó él, llegando hasta donde se encontraba ella.

Muchísimo.- murmuró la rubia, tras entrecerrar los ojos y recostar la dorada cabeza en el respaldo del mueble.

Pero lo importante es que estas aquí, ¿no?- sugirió Lee, sentándose a su lado y acariciándole de forma distraída el cabello.

Si.- afirmó ella, poniéndose en pie de inmediato.

¿Sucede algo de lo que deba enterarme?- formuló el hombre alto y bien parecido, al ver la reacción evasiva de la chica. Desde que llegó algo pareció no encajar, sin embargo creyó que eran suposiciones suyas, ahora estaba seguro.

Conocí a Jun.- declaró en voz alta y clara "La Sirena".

¿Qué?- Lee parecía dispuesto a no creer lo que había escuchado.

A Jun Tao, a tu bellísima muñeca imperial china.- corroboró la muchacha, con algo de impaciencia.

¿Cuándo?- esa única palabra por parte de Lee, pareció muy brusca.

Antes de irme a Londres estuve en Japón.- le contó ella, sin dejar de mirarlo, por lo que pudo notar el cambio que se presentó en su semblante.

Lee, ¿no crees que tal vez debas…?- comenzó ella, pero se interrumpió a la mitad de la frase al ver como el hombre se levantaba con dirección a la habitación.

Recogeré mis cosas y me iré.- le comunicó él, al alejarse.

Espera Lee...- Mary lo siguió enseguida.

Te conozco Marion, quieres utilizar la excusa de Jun para desecharme.- afirmó Lee, apenas se dio cuenta de que ella le seguía.

No dejaré que lo hagas, prefiero irme por mi propio pie.- terminó de decirle, mientras comenzaba a hacer el equipaje con una velocidad que cualquier piloto de carreras de la formula 1 envidiaría.

Es que no lo entiendo, tú la amas… ¿Por qué no vuelves a su lado?- exclamó ella, algo confundida, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta abierta.

No lo entenderías, ni aunque te lo explicara durante todo el día.- respondió el hombre en vos baja.

¿Y qué es lo que tengo que entender?, se supone que todo lo demás sobra cuando hay amor…- comentó ella con una seguridad tal, que consiguió ponerle los nervios de punta a Lee.

Tú no sabes nada acerca del amor, así que por favor Mary… no te la vengas a dar de erudito en ese tema. – se volteó para enfrentarla cara a cara.

Hey, no me trates así. Sé que no tengo casi experiencia en ese campo pero…- se quejó la chica, despegándose de la puerta para entrar a la habitación.

¿Casi?, ¿es una broma?... vamos Marion. Tu jamás te has enamorado, ¿Qué experiencia puedes tener?- le hizo ver él, de forma cortante

El amor es solo una palabra para ti.- le dijo en voz exageradamente alta, al parecer se estaba saliendo de sus cabales, así que apuró en cerrar la maleta y pasar de largo a su lado.

Lee, no te vayas de esta forma; escúchame…- dijo ella, alcanzándolo casi en la puerta de salida.

¿Qué?- se volvió a mirarla y se arrepintió enseguida, él de verdad le tenía cariño a aquella chica.

Yo solo quería ayudar.- susurró Mary, sintiéndose como una idiota.

Ya ayudaste suficiente.- le informó el apuesto actor, girándose para volver a encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Pero…- susurró la rubia de centelleantes ojos verdes, asiéndolo por el brazo un instante.

Solo te pedí una cosa, solamente una pequeñez… que no abordaras el tema de Jun, que jamás te acercaras a ella.- declaró con ferocidad sin voltearse a verla, Jun Tao era una parte de su vida, él la amaba profundamente pero no por eso iba a entregarle su dignidad y arriesgarse a ser otro más de sus caprichos.

Pero es que no pude evitarlo, fue una casualidad.- trató de explicar sus actos la hermosa rubia de cabellos cortos.

Contigo nada se da por casualidad.- acabó él, al llegar a la puerta.

Lee no seas infantil, no fue mi culpa… se que odias los hoteles, quédate aquí el tiempo que lo necesites para eso son los amigos.- trató de convencerlo ella, porque realmente había aprendido a conocer y a apreciar a ese chico, precisamente porque no era como los demás y por eso mismo, ella sabía que aquel comentario fue en vano, Lee nunca aceptaría quedarse, ya no.

Adiós, Mary.- se despidió con una nota de dulzura en el tono de su voz, antes de cerrar tras él.

Marion se recostó de espaldas a la puerta cerrada, luego de que su amigo se marchara, ahogó un débil suspiro, mientras trataba de ignorar la solitaria lágrima que rodaba por una de sus mejillas y el inmenso vacío que comenzaba a formarse en su interior a causa de su soledad.

Estarás contenta ahora, Anna… pero yo, acabo de quedarme completamente sola.- exclamó la chica burlándose de sí misma, dejándose caer lentamente para terminar sentada en la fina y fría losa del suelo de su apartamento, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos justo a un lado de su equipaje.

-SK-

Señorita Marion…- exclamó su secretaria, cuyos ojos expresaban sorpresa al ver llegar a su jefa de un momento a otro por el pasillo.

Buenos días, Micaela.- le saludó Mary, cuando la mujer llegó a su encuentro.

¿Qué tenemos para hoy?- preguntó con un tono algo monótono, por lo que la otra pudo notar que parecía desanimada, a su jefa le encantaba trabajar.

No hay nada programado, no sabía que volvía.- declaró y sonó más a una queja, por lo que Mary reprimió una sonrisita; su secretaria y asistente era muy eficiente, siempre se mantenía en contacto con ella cuando se hallaba fuera, sin embargo está vez hizo una excepción.

Llegué hace dos días, solo que… no tenia ánimos para venir a trabajar, asumí que todo marcharía bien en mi ausencia.- dijo, al sentir que le debía una explicación, ya que ese comportamiento no era común en ella.

Si, así es… el señor Veccino y los demás ejecutivos se encargaron de eso, pero si hay algo que debe ver…- le dijo lo último, en cierto tono de complicidad que intrigó a la rubia.

Marion la siguió hasta una sala de espera que se hallaba justo del otro lado del pasillo, bastante interesada en que era lo que tenía que enseñarle su secretaria y se quedó de una pieza cuando comprobó de que se trataba.

Ese joven insiste en verla, ayer también vino…- declaró la mujer con sorna y expresión cansada.

¿Le dijiste que estaba de viaje?- preguntó "La Sirena" , pues no entendía a que se debía la presencia de su extraño visitante.

Por supuesto, pero no me cree… y dice que la vendrá a buscar las veces que sean necesarias, hasta que lo atienda.- le comunicó la otra con firmeza, a leguas se notaba que no estaba muy de acuerdo con la altanera actitud de aquel misterioso joven.

Muchas gracias Micaela, ya me encargo yo.- le dijo la chica en un susurro, para empezar a caminar hacia donde el chico se encontraba.

¿Me esperabas?- le interrogó con naturalidad.

Si, no podías atenderme porque supuestamente estabas de viaje.- respondió el muchacho, clavando sus ojos verde esmeralda en la figura de la rubia frente a él.

No supuestamente, lo estaba… nos encontramos en Londres, ¿lo olvidas?- le replicó con algo de desdén, si él no estaba de ánimos ella menos.

Quiero saber que le sucede a Pilika.- contraatacó él, sin inmutarse por el tono utilizado por la rubia.

¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?- respondió la hermosa mujer de forma tajante, con claras intenciones de marcharse.

Si ella estuviera dispuesta a decírmelo, ¿crees que estaría aquí?- casi gritó él, poniéndose en pie de un salto y atrayendo nuevamente la atención de la rubia, quien lo miraba ahora extrañada.

Ven, vayamos a mi oficina.- ordenó y el chico inglés le siguió de inmediato.

Micaela, que nadie nos interrumpa por favor. Has de cuenta que no he vuelto…- se dirigió a su secretaria, en el momento en que se detenía para abrir la puerta de su gran oficina.

Como quiera, señorita.- alcanzó a responder, antes de que Marion entrara a su oficina seguida de cerca por aquel muchacho.

Siéntate.- indicó "La Sirena" cuando al fin estuvieron solos.

Ten, tómate esto… creo que te hace falta.- dijo en voz baja, ofreciéndole un vaso de whisky que acababa de servir y que Liserg no dudó en tomar.

Ahora sí, dime… ¿Por qué exactamente estas aquí, Liserg?- le preguntó sin quitarle los analíticos ojos de encima.

Estoy aquí, porque eres la única amiga de Pilika que conozco.- resolvió él su duda, manteniéndose de pie e inquieto, según ella pudo notar.

¿La única?, ¿estás seguro?- preguntó la muchacha con cierta ironía, que él notó de inmediato.

¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- exclamó el chico de ojos verdes.

Tú conoces a Anna.- sentenció la otra y lo vio guardar silencio por un minuto, que se le hizo eterno.

Si, lamentablemente… pero, ¿eso qué importancia tiene?- declaró él, encogiéndose de hombros. Ya sospechaba que esa chica algo sabía.

No sé qué tiene que ver eso, con el hecho de que Pilika no quiera volverme a ver…- se explicó y el dolor se intensificó en su interior, por lo que tomó un gran sorbo del vaso que sostenía en una de sus manos.

¿Eso te dijo?- preguntó ella algo extrañada por la actitud de Pilika, ella nunca creyó que simplemente se iba a deshacer de él, así sin más.

Si. Como no contestaba ninguna de mis llamadas fui a verla y entonces… me dijo que no quería tener nada que ver conmigo, que por favor me mantuviera alejado de ella.- declaró él con una mezcla de tristeza y amargura en la voz.

Incluso colocó mis inversiones en manos de otra persona.- agregó con algo de rudeza.

¿Solo eso?, ¿no dijo nada mas?- le interrogó la chica suavizando un poco su voz, sabía que no lo había recibido de la mejor forma y ahora se sentía algo culpable, pues era obvio que él estaba sufriendo mucho.

No, por más que le insistí en que me explicara que había hecho mal, ella se negó a responder… y ahora no me deja acercarme.- dijo él con su marcado acento británico, para luego vaciar el vaso de un solo trago.

Es por eso que estoy aquí, pensé que quizá tu sabrías algo.- se dirigió a ella, está vez con voz casi suplicante.

Pues ya ves que no, pero podemos intentar averiguarlo.- exclamó ella, acercándose a su escritorio para presionar el botón del intercomunicador.

Micaela, podrías comunicarme con la señorita Pilika Usui, en Invertimos. Por favor…- ordenó a su secretaria, en voz normal, sin revelar ni un poco del inmenso interés que aquella situación le causaba, pues estaba a punto de confirmar si como sospechaba la repentina ruptura de Pilika con Liserg se debía a la intervención de Anna.

De inmediato señorita Phauna.- contestó la voz de su secretaria.

¿vas a hablar con ella?- preguntó su acompañante en un murmullo, con los ojos como platos.

Por lo menos, voy a tratar.- respondió la chica con tranquilidad.

Dime…- contestó a la llamada de su asistente al escuchar el timbre, casi de inmediato.

Su llamada está lista, por la línea uno…- le informó Micaela.

Gracias.- murmuró Mary, antes de escucharle cerrar.

Te recomiendo que te quedes muy calladito, así que si te dan ganas de hablar… muérdete la lengua.- le advirtió la rubia a Liserg, quien la miró anonadado, antes de asentir.

Hola Pilika, ¿Cómo estás?- saludó Marion, después de poner el altavoz.

Ah… eres tú. Yo estoy bien.- dijo Pilika, cuya voz se escuchó apagada.

Quería decirte que vi a tu hermano cuando fui al Japón. Lo encontré muy bien, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.- informó la rubia, sin perder de vista a Liserg, esperando que realmente pudiera contenerse, solo así podrían dar con la verdad que él tanto quería escuchar.

Lo sé, Anna me lo contó. También me dijo que Horo y su novia estaban quedándose una temporada en su casa.- comunicó Pilika sin cambiar nada su tono de voz, cosa que a Mary le preocupó, al parecer no solo Liserg estaba sufriendo.

Ah, así que has hablado con Anna.- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

¿Cuándo te llamo?- indagó la rubia, muy al pendiente de la respuesta de Pilika.

No, no me llamo. Anna vino… estuvo aquí cuando todavía estabas de viaje.- respondió Pilika, realmente sin ánimos.

¿No me digas?- murmuró Marion, comprobando todas sus sospechas. Sí, era la intervención de Anna la que había causado aquello. Suspiró, no podía negar que ella también era responsable de forma indirecta, solo que no pensó realmente que la situación pasara a mayores, esos chicos parecían destruidos.

Pues sí, vino para cerciorarse que todo marchara sobre ruedas… ya que "alguien" le insinuó que estaba perdiendo mi objetividad para los negocios.- comunicó Pilika, en un tono que le dejó claro, que tenía total conocimiento de que ella era ese alguien.

Lo siento, Pili. Pero es que… creí que así Horo volvería mas rápido. Sé que lo necesitabas...- mintió ella, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Escúchame bien "Sirena", porque no quiero que esto vuelva a repetirse. Mi vida privada, me pertenece solo a mí.- recalcó la ainu en voz seria y firme.

No dejo que nadie opine, ni tome opiniones respecto a ella… y tú no eres la excepción, ¿está claro?- dijo Pilika con resolución, estableciendo los límites con claridad.

¿Y Anna si lo es?- soltó la chica rubia de sopetón, promoviendo el que Pilika guardara un incómodo silencio.

¿De qué hablas?- replicó la muchacha, en cuanto pudo hablar.

¿Terminaste con Liserg porque ella te lo pidió?- le interrogó la rubia, volviendo a clavar en el inglés que parecía estar en otro mundo su verde mirada.

¿Cómo es que…?- comenzó Pilika en tono dubitativo, pero Mary le cortó de inmediato.

Sé lo que ocurrió entre Anna y él.- musitó quedamente, haciendo volver a Liserg a la realidad.

¿Ella te lo contó?- la pregunta de Pilika no se hizo esperar.

En Japón, cuando mencioné su nombre.- confesó la interpelada.

Entonces debes entender por qué lo necesito fuera de mi vida.- expuso la pequeña ainu, como si con eso lo dijera todo.

Pilika te estás apresurando.- le dijo la rubia con total convicción.

Estás dejando que lo que ella te contó nuble tu razón, ¡tu lógica!- exclamó, sabiendo que tal vez así pudiera hacerla reaccionar. Se notaba que entre ella y Liserg existía un lazo muy fuerte y que al romperlo se estaban haciendo muchísimo daño a propósito.

No es así, Marion. Terminar fue mi decisión, no de Anna… ni de nadie más, fue mía.- declaró Pilika, impidiendo que Mary asumiera que era Anna quien tomaba sus decisiones.

Muy bien, pero dime algo…- solicitó la chica.

¿Qué?- interrogó Pilika, con voz cansada.

¿Ya hablaste con él…?- murmuró Mary, por lo que Liserg se acercó a ella de forma inconsciente.

¿Para qué?, ¿acaso piensas que Anna me mentiría?- preguntó Pilika a su vez, casi retándola a decir que sí.

No. Pero siempre existen por lo menos dos versiones para una historia.- trató de explicarle Marion Phauna, que sentía que debía hacer algo, no resistía ver a la gente sufrir, menos si era gente que apreciaba.

No quiero, no puedo verlo Mary… me duele.- confesó la otra, con la voz a punto de quebrársele.

Si le hizo eso a Anna, a Anna… quien sabe que podría hacerme a mi.- concluyó la Usui. Mary vio como Liserg apretaba los puños con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras, por lo que le dirigió una mirada alarmada.

Pilika, habla con él.- pidió ella con un hilito de voz, parecía que la chica al otro lado de la línea rompería en llanto en cualquier momento.

No Marion, Anna me dijo todo lo que debía saber… y te ruego por lo que más quieras que no intervengas en mi vida nuevamente. Adiós.- dijo la chica manteniéndose firme en su decisión, antes de colgar.

Ya la escuchaste.- le comentó quedamente, al chico que parecía no dar crédito a sus oídos.

¡Diablos!...-gruñó él, alejándose hasta el fondo de la habitación.

¿Por qué Anna me hace esto a mi?... no tiene sentido.- expresó su frustración, dejando cada vez más intrigada a Mary, quien optó por guardar silencio, mirándolo con cautela.

Ya destruyó mi vida una vez, no permitiré que lo haga de nuevo.- dijo de repente, abalanzándose hacia la puerta.

¡Liserg!... ¿A dónde crees que vas?- le gritó ella, haciendo que el chico se detuviera en el acto.

¿A dónde va a ser?... a hablar con Pilika.- repuso él, como si la pregunta de la chica estuviera de más.

¿Y crees que va a escuchar lo que tengas que decir?, ¿así porque si?- musitó ella suavemente, llegando hasta donde él se encontraba.

No me interesa, la obligaré si es necesario… pero tendrá que hacerlo.- replicó él dispuesto a marcharse.

Tranquilízate, hey… cálmate un poco, no puedes irte así.- le detuvo la chica, interponiéndose entre él y la puerta.

¡Yo la amo!, no puedo perderla y sé que ella me quiere a mí…- le gritó Liserg a la chica, quien le miraba profundamente apenada por ver todo aquel sufrimiento.

¿Te lo ha dicho?- preguntó casi sin darse cuenta.

¿Cómo?- preguntó el chico inglés a su vez, sin entender realmente a que se refería.

¿Si te ha dicho que te ama?- volvió a interrogarlo ella, sin moverse de su sitio.

No con palabras, eso se siente…- respondió Liserg al darse cuenta del verdadero interés que sentía la chica por conocer la respuesta.

No sé que pudo haberle dicho Anna, para que concluyera que olvidarse de mí era lo mejor.- expresó su inquietud en voz cada vez más baja.

¿Cuál es tu verdad, Liserg?- Mary suspiró antes de realizar aquella pregunta.

¿Qué te dijo Anna a ti, Marion?- preguntó él, haciéndola blanco de su mirada profunda.

Nada.- aceptó ella.

Pero… le dijiste a Pilika…- comenzó el muchacho, bastante confundido.

Mentí.- confesó con naturalidad, por lo que él suspiró intentando calmarse.

¿Por dónde quieres que comience?… ¿por la parte en la que me convenció que me amaba con toda el alma o por la parte en que me abandonó?- declaró con amargura casi palpable.

¿Anna hizo eso?- preguntó Mary, realmente sorprendida.

Si. Cuando conocí a Anna me acababa de enfrentar a un desastre amoroso, aun no me acostumbraba a la soledad, y bueno… ella le dio luz a mi vida.- comenzó a contarle, dejando claro con cada una de sus palabras que no mentía.

Me devolvió las ganas de seguir adelante, todo lo hacía en función de ella… nos íbamos a casar.- musitó en un hilo de voz, al tiempo que una sonrisita sardónica se formó en sus labios. Mary no pudo evitar su asombro al escuchar esto.

¿Tú y Anna?- se escuchó decir.

Si, Anna y yo… Ella nunca apareció, y yo me quedé como un tarado, allí… esperándola, por…- dijo él con gravedad, haciendo luego una pausa.

No sé cuánto tiempo.- terminó lentamente.

Cuando finalmente caí en cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía, la busqué desesperadamente… pero no pude hallarla.- continúo el inglés, a quien tal vez ya no le dolía tanto lo sucedido con Anna, pero seguía arrepentido de haberse comportado como un idiota.

Ni a ella, ni a nada que pudiera explicarme su ausencia.- concluyó la historia, algo apesadumbrado.

Jamás volví a saber de ella, hasta aquel día en el restaurante… cuando tu mencionaste su nombre.- le confesó el joven.

No lo puedo creer, ¿Por qué Anna haría algo como eso?- Mary estaba atónita, no podía creer que la Anna que ella conocía hubiese hecho algo como aquello.

No lo sé, y sinceramente ya no me importa. Lo único que quiero es recuperar a Pilika… y lo haré.- declaró firmemente su decisión de hacerle ver a Pilika la realidad.

Liserg, ella no te va a escuchar.- se atrevió a decirle Mary.

Tendrá que hacerlo.- dictaminó él, esquivándola para llegar hasta la puerta.

Tal vez yo no sepa nada del amor, pero sé mucho sobre la amistad… no importa lo que tú le digas a Pilika, ella seguirá creyéndole a Anna.- sentenció solemnemente, haciendo que nuevamente la mirada de él se posara en su persona, cuando ya había alcanzado la perilla de la puerta.

Las conozco desde hace algún tiempo y sé que así será, son como hermanas.- comentó con voz firme, para tratar de hacerlo desistir, ella sabía que no lograría nada.

¿Y entonces que propones?, ¿Qué me quede de brazos cruzados?... ¿Qué deje que Pilika piense lo peor de mi?- espetó él con una voz que no parecía ser suya.

No. Creo que si debes hablar… pero con Anna.- declaró ella, provocando que él la mirara como si hubiese perdido la razón.

Estás loca.- rezó el muchacho de orbes esmeraldas, antes de girar la perilla de la puerta con claras intenciones de salir.

Escúchame… ella es la única capaz de convencer a Pilika, de que está cometiendo un error.- se aseguró de hacerle entender, frenando su avance al colocar una de sus manos sobre la de él.

Pero… si fue ella la que la puso en mi contra. Nunca hará eso por mí…- acertó a decirle él, sin creer que una mujer tan inteligente como al parecer lo era Mary le propusiera aquello.

Claro que si lo hará. Cuando la encares, y puedas saber que fue lo que en realidad pasó con ustedes dos.- trató de que él comprendiera sus palabras.

Pero si está muy claro para mí. Me dejó plantado en el altar, ¿no te lo acabo de decir?- repuso el chico con suma frialdad.

Las mujeres como Anna, tienen siempre una razón para todo lo que hacen.- intervino a favor de la otra rubia, sin siquiera saber por qué.

No existe una razón válida para lo que me hizo, Marion.- siseó él, mientras volvía a apretar con fuerza la perilla para abrir la puerta.

Eso es precisamente lo que no sabes. Cabe la posibilidad de que lo sucedido entre ella y tú, no sea más que una gran y tonta confusión.- dijo ella, confiando en su interior en que así hubiesen sucedido las cosas, se negaba a creer que Anna pudiera llegar a ser tan vil.

Yo no lo creo.- se limitó a decir él.

¿Qué tienes que perder?...- le provocó ella, retirando su mano de la suya.

¿Y si tengo razón?, ¿no habrán sufrido ustedes bastante ya?... ¿acaso Pilika también tendrá que pagar?- Liserg le miró directamente a los ojos y ella le sostuvo firmemente la mirada.

¿Por qué dejar que ella también lidie con las penas, que dejó el pasado que Anna y tú tienen en común, Liserg?- solicitó una respuesta que sabía nunca llegaría.

Habla con Anna, aclaren todo y has a Pilika feliz.- casi rogó la hermosa rubia, haciendo que el chico suspirara.

Está bien, tu ganas… intentaré dar con ella.- aceptó finalmente, dándose por vencido… al parecer, cuando esa chica quería algo terminaba consiguiéndolo.

No necesitas intentarlo…- dijo, sorprendiéndolo una vez más.

Mary se alejó de él y llegó hasta su escritorio donde encontró una pequeña agenda negra, la que abrió para consultar algo que luego escribió en un papel. Liserg la vio regresar junto a él, sin saber que pensar.

Toma, esta su dirección en Japón.- le dijo la chica, entregándole el papel.

Y aquí, es donde trabaja.- dijo señalándole un nombre en el papel.

Muy bien está decidido, aclararé todo lo que tenga que aclarar con Kyouyamma Anna.- le informó Liserg, guardando el papel en uno de sus bolsillos.

Es Asakura.- la voz de Mary le tomó desprevenido, por lo que la miró.

¿Asakura?- interrogó, intrigado.

Asakura Anna, se casó hace poco.- explicó la mujer, sin saber cómo se lo tomaría aquel muchacho.

Ah, no me digas…- murmuró, mostrándose algo pensativo.

Espero que todo te salga bien.- se despidió ella, al ver como Liserg pretendía irse ya.

Yo también lo espero.- declaró él de igual forma.

¿Marion?- le llamó Liserg deteniéndose un minuto en la puerta, cuando ya la chica se volvía hacia su escritorio.

Dime…- le dijo, instándolo a que continuara.

Eres muy buena amiga, Pilika tiene mucha suerte.- declaró el apuesto muchacho, regalándole una sonrisa sincera y llena de dulzura, que conmovió a la hermosa rubia, cuyos centellearon en respuesta al inesperado comentario del inglés.

Si que la tiene.- declaró ella en respuesta a sus palabras, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

_**Agradezco a todo el que lee este fic, lamento muchísimo haber demorado tanto en actualizar, de ahora en adelante tal vez lo haga más rápido, y de veras siento no poder responder a su reviews en este momento, sin embargo a todos los que quieran agregarme en el MSN, les dejo mi correo que es: dilemmadarla**_

_**Pdta. Es de Hotmail, ya saben… si me dejan sus correos con mucho gusto les responderé sus reviews y hasta quizá les dejé un adelanto del próximo capitulo, para que se aseguren de que realmente tengo pensado continuar el fic.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Darla Asakura.**_


End file.
